Until the rain stops: Yuki's Story
by moon ash
Summary: Captain Yamamoto's granddaughter has finally been brought to the soul society. Her name is Yuki, young, pretty and feisty. She finds it hard growing up and meeting her first love. When things start to go sour, will she commit the ultimate crime? R R M
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: The main Character, Yuki, is a completely fictional character and is not in either the manga or anime she has been created by moon ash, (same person tho) and she is copyrighted of moon ash.**

**I do not own any other characters apart from Yuki. All the other characters featured in this story are copyright of the manga artist Tite Kubo. This story is only a fictional story off the main story, none of these events happened.**

**Its my first fan fic!**

**Waiting for the rain to stop: Yuki's Story**

Prologue

How it started

"I'm s-sorry" she sobbed "I never meant to hurt you!"

"Then why, why did you?"

"Because I was afraid" she continued

He looked at her more clearly through the hammering rain.

"Afraid of WHAT?" he pressed

"I was afraid to do it, and I was afraid to not do it".

To him, this didn't make much sense, but to anyone in his situation, they wouldn't have thought it made much sense either. And yet, he couldn't help sympathize with the woman he loves so much. It was partly his fault that this happened in the first place.

He looked down at her; several feet away she was kneeling on the flooring, looking at the ground, unable to even look at him.

She was soaked to the bone; the rain had been persisting for several hours and she has been out in it for at least an hour with him, and the other person standing next to him.

It seemed that she could neither look at this person.

"And, what do we do now?" she asked

"Wait for the rain to stop" he replied….

**Please rate and review, this is the original story if you are a fan.**


	2. New Arrival

So this is the beginning of the story, and how it began really. Please rate and review, its my 1st story!

Chapter one

**New Arrival**

6 years ago…

Yuki made her way down the long, wide corridor of her grandfather Yamamoto's residence, whilst doing so; she carefully admired the beautifully carved patterns in the oak wooden panels that ran along the walls and the skirting boards. She had never seen such stunning craftsmanship, the colours of red and gold silks that made up the curtains and the upholstery shimmered in the sun, and to her it was like looking into a smouldering fire everywhere she turned.

Yuki was rather a refined girl. She had quite exquisite taste for saying she was the equivalent age of an eleven year old in human years. She had just taken it for granted that it was born into her. As soul reapers age differently she wasn't sure exactly how old she was but she thought she was at least 300 years old. She was lucky to say the least; she had been plucked out of poverty in the rukon district to come and live in high grandness in the seireitei.

Although she was eager to find out about what would happen during the next stage of her life, she couldn't help the feeling of loss. She had left the only companions in the rukon district for this, she couldn't help wonder, was it worth it?

The person whom she would miss the most was of course her best friend and possible life support, Rukia-chan.

Flashback xxxxxx

The two of them met when Yuki was the cute young age of eight, and Rukia wasn't trailing far behind at the age of seven. They spent the better part of their days playing in the large open fields and in old abandoned shacks where they stored their "treasures," that they had stolen, this consisted of several brightly painted clay bowls and pots, these could surely be sold for a reasonable amount of money, a small stash of low value coins and Yuki's favourite item, an exquisite ladies' fine tooth comb, the handle in the shape of a lily. Rukia had picked it up after she had inconspicuously followed a richer lady who had been passing through the area. Rukia had hoped to attempt her first pickpocket, but what the lady accidentally dropped, was worth far more than she would get from a single pickpocket, or in this case, handbag pocket. She picked it up and brushed the dust away from it revealing the prize she had uncovered. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, she ran straight to Yuki to show her the loot. Yuki, using her "expert knowledge", valued the item to be at least five thousand; this would probably fetch more on the black market. This just one of the exciting escapades that happened on a daily basis.

Yuki soon discovered that the two of them became to be inseparable.

But it wasn't all fun and games, most days, items didn't fall out of ladies' pockets or reveal themselves in a clump of dirt, they often had to pull scams and steal food and money out of unsuspecting victims (general citizens) in order to survive. They also found out that they were also talented pickpockets. It was a tough life, they were in constant fear of being caught in the act of stealing, and they never knew where their next meal was coming from.

Despite of this however, Yuki loved it. She loved being free, she had no rules and boundaries, no parents to tell her what to do or who she was allowed to talk to. Oh, how she had hated the way her parents had made her behave when she was alive. "_Little Girls should be seen not heard", _her father would often say, or another personal favourite of his, "_Sit up, Yuki! Do not slouch!"_ Her Otosan was the disciplinarian in the family and made sure that she knew how to act like a lady. She had to endure hours of private teaching from her sensei, practising fine dining techniques and walking straight whilst balancing a heavy encyclopaedia on her head.

Her Okasan on the other hand was much softer; she would often relieve Yuki of her teachings and would take her outside for a much needed breath of fresh air. This, much to Yuki's disappointment, was about the extent of her softness as she too agreed that her daughter should act the way her social status is, the only daughter of the noble Lord Yamamoto, one of the four noble clans.

It was behind her though, she now had the best friend a young girl could have, she knew Rukia would always watch her back and would always be there for her, no matter what happened.

Then they met Renji-san. He proved to be a worthwhile addition to the duo, thus making it a much better trio. They now found it easier to cheat their way to survive; there was more distraction from Yuki and Renji whilst Rukia stole a pot of clean water or a jar of peaches.

For three years she lived this way, she loved every second of it.

When she came to the soul society, she knew that even as a soul she was a noble. She had never revealed her last name, she was unsure of what would happen if people knew there was a Yamamoto noble scrounging around in the worst slums of the rukon district.

When she hit eleven, she did just that, and "sealed her fate" as it were.

"What's you're last name?" asked Rukia bravely.

"Nase" Yuki replied brashly,

"I-I just wondered, you have never mentioned it before and I was curious!" Rukia said quickly.

She looked back into Rukia-chan's deep blue eyes. Despite her better judgement, she conceded. She did trust Rukia-chan after all.

"Ok, but promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

Rukia nodded her head in mutual agreement.

"Y-Yamamoto, Yamamoto desu" she reluctantly admitted.

Rukia was confronted with the feeling of shock and awe. How cool was it that a noble was sitting opposite her?! However it did mean that if she were found out, she would undoubtedly be taken away to live with her noble family. This deeply worried Rukia, for how long would they be together? She didn't have much time to dwell on this as Renji-kun briskly walked into the room. Instantly noticing the melancholy on the girls' faces, he sat down in between them and started firing questions.

"What's up, Rukia-chan?" asked renji.

He turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan? You look awfully depressed, is something on your mind?" continued Renji.

Neither of the girls said anything. They just continued to stare at the floor, deep in thought.

"You know it's awfully unattractive of you both to have your bottom lips dragging on the floor" mocked renji.

At that, the girls' snapped out of their melancholy ways in just enough time to smack him over the head, he wasn't going to get away easily with comment like that!

It was neither renji-kun nor Rukia-chan who blew her cover, nor was it any of the other children who she hung about with.

No, it was a boy about the same age as Yuki, who was a particularly mean bully. He resented Yuki for the things she had, friends, treasures, and the uncanny ability to wrap most people around her finger, which she also inherited from her Okasan as well as the knowledge of fine taste.

He unfortunately overheard their conversation and decided to relay the message to whomever he past in the street, thinking this was a perfect way to get back at her.

The news spread like wild fire in the Australian bush. Before long the butcher's sister's daughter's husband's mother's cat knew. After only two days of this, she was confronted by two shinigami. They then took her to her new life.

xxxxxxx

Yuki finally reached the end of the corridor; she met the end of it with a large wooden door that fit in with the rest of the décor. Carved into the wood was the sign of the squad, a large **-**, ichi, showing that this was the squad captains barracks and private abode.

She lifter her hand up to knock on the door, when the double doors opened spontaneously, away from her, revealing her grandfather's study.

"Come in please Yamamoto-san" he asked in a firm yet somewhat caring voice.

Yuki did as she was told and stepped into the room. As if by magic, the double doors closed themselves behind her with nobody manning them.

"A bit more please, don't be shy" continued her grandfather.

Again she followed orders; she walked all the way into the study until she was in the dead centre of the room. As her grandfather stepped to face opposite her, she quickly knelt to the ground. She put her head down to the ground, her waist-length blonde hair spreading over her slender back like a veil.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" she muffled from the ground.

Her grandfather did something quite unexpected, as she lifted her head she saw that he in turn bowed to her.

The confused look on her face leads him to explain…

"Don't worry my child, you are noble too, you need not bow down to anyone anymore" he replied.

She slowly rose to her feet, as she did so she couldn't help but examine the room. She had expected a much grander room than this, compared to the long corridor, this room was immaterial, it had a simple design, but it was effective. She could clearly see her grandfather's clever use of space as he had designed a two tier room with five steps leading down into a well stocked library. Behind the myriad of books she saw a large glass fish tank that ran along the back wall in the shape of a crescent.

As she did think, her grandfather started to walk around her, observing her. This made her rather anxious; she had never been put on the spotlight like this before, and hadn't seen this man in centuries (shinigami years). After two full circles he stopped in his original place.

He smiled and simply said,

"I haven't seen you since you were ye high" he said whilst indicating to his knee.

Yuki smiled in return and wracked her brain to see if she could remember him at that very young age.

"You have the beauty of your mother, Kichiya, my only daughter" he said he sounded on the brink of tears, though Yuki found this hard to believe, that he would cry so easily.

It was true though, she had inherited her mother's large, deep, green eyes, and her father's small nose.

One thing odd about her is her hair though. Both her parents are blonde, so it is expected that she follows suit and has blond hair due to DNA. However one thing not expected what that the ends of her hair about ¾ down are white. Snow white in fact.

Her parents had taken her to the doctors when her hair had grown long enough to show this, as they were worried a chronicle illness might have caused it.

She's fine they had assured them, it's a simple genetic mutation.

He had remembered it so clearly.

"I'm so glad I found you" he said as he returned to his desk.

"I now have my granddaughter, and an heir to the noble title.


	3. Acceptance

Please rate and review, things are not what them seem...

Chapter Two

Acceptance

Growing up, is never easy. Yuki was no exception to this fact. In all honestly, it was probably slightly worse for her.

Every girl goes through the awkward teenage years and has the usual teenage problems.

Yuki had far more problems, than an average teenager.

Not only did she find it difficult to fit into her new life in nobility, she realised she didn't know anyone in the whole of the seireitei, Rukia-chan was not there when she needed to talk to someone, she found it hard going through shinigami school at the age of thirteen, and having a confusing episode of the recurring dreams.

Despite all this, nothing could have prepared her for the biggest problem in her life, her first love.

She had already spent a year and two months in the seireitei. She had little contact with the rest of the seireitei, and had never been beyond the squad one barracks and she had never met any of the other captains as she was kept in a separate part of the barracks when they had meetings.

She spent most of her time running errands, re-learning proper etiquette, and being told amazing stories about the various captains and their fights with hollows. This made her want to meet them even more.

Various shinigami in squad one helped her learn zanpakutō types and powers. They had even let her practise slashing and mock fighting with their own zanpakutō, as Yuki had still not called her own zanpakutō into existence. At this rate she thought she never would.

Her grandfather however, thought quite differently. He would watch his beloved granddaughter practise for hours at a time, under the flowering trees. "_One day, one day soon" _he would say to himself.

It seemed after a time that he was pleased with her progress, she was quite capable at defending herself and she wasn't afraid to fight her way out of a problem. It didn't come naturally however; she did have to work at it, which to some extent it was better, it made her stronger, both physically and emotionally.

He had tried to ignore it, but he couldn't comprehend her enormous reiatsu at such a young age. He put it down to himself, she must have inherited it from him, as her mother seemed to be completely oblivious to shinigami and souls and would probably have little reiatsu if she came to the soul society. Even though Yuki had trouble controlling it, he couldn't help but be satisfied with her development, he called her into his study.

"Its time…" her Grandfather said, he smiled at the thought.

"Time for what?" Yuki answered confused.

"Time to enter soul reaper school" her Grandfather concluded.

**xxxxxx**

So it was the day before she was to start Shinigami School, at the becoming age of thirteen.

Outside, the wind blew gently, rattling the budding tress against the window panes slightly. The first sakura tree had bloomed, displaying a single, beautiful, delicate flower on the inside.

She had been accepted into the school at such a young age, most of the other shinigami were at least three to four years her elder, she knew this, and yet she still found the strength to keep her chin up. Like the flower, that opened earlier than the rest, despite the cool chill in the air.

Her grandfather had arranged a teichou meeting so that she could be presented to the thirteen current teichou and so that they could discuss her immediate transfer to a squad once she had graduated in a year and a half.

Yuki, waited outside the briefing room. She was nervous, what happens if they didn't like her? What would happen if she was unable to call her zanpakutō? What would happen if she did, but she couldn't wield it?"

With all these worries going through her mind, she was starting to feel dizzy.

"My Granddaughter Yuki, is entering the soul reaper school tomorrow, she will be graduating in a year and a half, seventeen months earlier than a normal shinigami. She is young, inexperienced, and she has an alarmingly high level of reiatsu, she sometimes finds it difficult to control. I feel that she would benefit greatly from a patient and watchful teichou, a teichou that could help her control her reiatsu and transform it to her will. That's why it would be in her best interest if she were to have Kuchiki-teichou, hitsugaya-teichou or ukitake-teichou as her teichou." He paused, "I want you all to make her feel welcome, and take her under your 'wing' as it were" he finished.

The teichou said nothing for several seconds until Zaraki-teichou had to give his opinions.

"And, why can't she come into my squad, if she has a powerful reiatsu as you claim, she would make an excellent opponent, I could help her wield such an amazing power" he laughed.

"Because, she would die of exhaustion after fighting so hard" Kurotsuchi- teichou venomously added.

"Well she would take one look at you and faint, being as you're so ug…"

"That's enough!" head teichou Yamamoto yelled. "Every teichou meeting we have, you fight, now stop it, or I'll have the both of you thrown outside!" he said angrily.

Head teichou Yamamoto waited for the fuming Kurotsuchi-teichou to calm down, the annoyed Zaraki-teichou to loosen up, and the unbearable giggling of Soifon-teichou to stop.

As usual, Kuchiki-teichou said nothing and stared into space, Kyōraku-teichou lowered his head and pulled his hat lower over his eyes and Unohana-teichou just kept smiling, just smiling.

Head teichou Yamamoto slowly made his way to the door; he removed his handkerchief from his sleeve and briefly wiped his forehead. "_It's going to be a long day"_ he thought. He then replaced the handkerchief and opened the door.

To his surprise he found Yuki curled in a cushioned chair in the corner, "_Boredom must have got to her"_ he smiled and called her softly.

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun, wake up please" he said gently.

She wasn't asleep. But daydreaming with her eyes closed. She quickly opened her eyes and hopped off the chair. She kept her head down and blushed slightly as she passed her grandfather.

She moved into the room gracefully, just as she had been taught, but she stopped abruptly. This room was much lighter than the hall she had just spent the last twenty minutes in. She quickly shut her eyes and opened them slowly again, giving them time to adjust to the new light setting.

Once they had, she was able to get a much clearer view of the room and the people within it. Lucky they did not seem to have noticed the incident about her eyes, for this she was extremely grateful, she didn't want people to believe that she was bizarre and that she randomly stopped upon entering a room to flutter her eyelids about.

After closing the door, head teichou Yamamoto, made his way over to her.

"May I present, my granddaughter, Yuki" he announced loudly.

All eyes were upon her, as the various teichous turned to face her. She felt the blood rushing to her head, and she blushed a deep shade of red.

Once she had stopped blushing, she looked briefly over each teichou. There were several things she noticed whilst doing so. There were only twelve teichou present, she could have sworn there were thirteen squads, so where was the thirteenth teichou?

The other thing she noticed was the strange look she was getting from one of the teichou. Why was he looking at her in such detail? He squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly, as if he was trying to see her from a different angle.

As to avoid drawing attention to herself and him, she ignored this and just stared straight forward. The last thing she noticed was the strange, short teichou in amongst the rest of the much taller teichou.

"_A kid? He only looks about my age! Why is there a kid as a teichou?"_ Yuki thought, trying to hide the shocked look on her face.

"_Well, he may be a teichou, be he is very cute!"_

"Ano…" she said loudly, she stopped her sentence, and turned to look at her grandfather. He nodded; she had been worried she had spoken out of turn. Relieved, she continued,

"Ano, there is one teichou missing, isn't there?" she asked curious.

The teichous wasn't sure who should explain, it would take a while to explain the whole series of events that lead to this teichou's absence. However one teichou did speak up in reply,

"He's not feeling very well today, he is spending a week in the relief centre, as he is going through a rough patch recently" said the caring voice of Unohana-teichou.

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon" she retorted.

"Hai, he should be out soon" she said.

"As Long he doesn't have a chronic illness or someth-…"

"Meeting adjourned" her grandfather stridently said, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

It made Yuki jump out of her skin, as he was loud in saying it. She knew that she had spoken out of turn this time. She started to burn up with embarrassment at her own foolishness to speak so bravely.

In contrast to his shrill voice, he whispered for her to follow him down the parallel rows of teichou and stand by the open door to the outside world. She did as she was instructed and followed behind him, under the gaze of every teichou present.

She stood firmly against the door. She greeted each teichou in turn, pleased to finally meet each personally.

After Aizen-teichou passed her, she met Kuchiki-teichou. She looked up and met his gaze.

If only she knew what she knows now, that this certainly wouldn't be the last time she was to keep his gaze so intently.

"_It's him"_ she thought, "_He was the teichou who was looking at me strangely." _

She felt like she was going numb, like she was being zapped of her reiatsu, he was almost hypnotizing.

She looked down sharply, breaking the gaze immediately. To cover up her breaking the gaze suddenly, she bowed low to show her respect for a fellow noble. She slowly straightened up again to notice her grandfather and Kuchiki-teichou.

They looked like her were having a whole conversation, but without words. Using a series of raising their eyebrows and different looks, they were communicating. As her Grandfather raised his left eyebrow, Kuchiki-teichou closed his eyes and walked on.

"_What was that about?" _She thought, "_It's the strangest display of communication I have ever seen!"_

She greeted the rest of the teichou, including the incredibly adorable Hitsugaya-teichou! She had never seen such stunning turquoise eyes before.

When they had departed her grandfather closed the door and made his way to his private study.

"Ano" she called after him. He turned to face her, with the familiar smile on his face.

"What was the silence and the funny face movements for?" she asked.

"Betsuni, Yuki-kun" he replied.

Utterly confused, she retired to her room too draw a certain teichou. She dipped her drawing brush into the black ink, and took out a piece of paper from her draw.

For the rest of the day she lost herself in her drawings of her and the teichou, running through the fields, playing children's games and eating ice creams.

The only thing she wanted at that moment was be befriend the teichou, hitsugaya teichou.


	4. An Unfortunate Bump

**ok, hello, again, ok, so its the meeting of the main characters, its the nicest way i cud come up with how they could meet. Dont worry he doesn't like like her at such a young age!**

Chapter 3

An Unfortunate bump

One week had already passed since Yuki had entered Soul reaper school. She had found it hard to settle in at first, she was now forced to get up at 7o'clock in the morning instead of the normal 10o'clock rising she had been used to when she lived at her grandfather's house. She was grateful to get out of that place though, she still disliked royal life.

Ai, Yuki's roommate would often have to yank her out of bed in the mornings whilst trying to dodge to punches that Yuki often fired despite her being half asleep.

After a further ten minutes, Yuki would sluggishly slide out of bed and drag herself into the shower. She found the warm trickling water on her skin soothing and it helped her to wake up more comfortably.

She would then stay too long in the shower and then she would hear Ai erratically banging the door down,

"We're gonna be late" she would yell. On hearing this she would turn off the shower, jump out, grab her towel and then she sometimes skidded on the water she had just dripped on the tiles and land in a heap on floor.

About ten minutes later, now fully dressed she and Ai would sprint to class, usually ploughing through the door with 5 seconds to spare, gasping for air. She did have her fare share of tardies.

Ai was of course, four years her elder and standing headstrong at the age of 17. To Ai, Yuki was like the little sister she never had, just a mean older brother and two annoying little brothers.

To Yuki, Ai was the friend that she desperately needed since she left Rukia. She was also an older female role model. However she did find it infuriating when Ai's friend Miyazaki was over. They would suddenly stop talking and giggling when she entered the room.

"What were you talking about?" Yuki would ask.

"Oh, Nothing, don't worry" Miyazaki would quickly say "Something you shouldn't hear" she would mutter under her breath. At this Ai would elbow her in the arm but this would only make them giggle more.

Yuki didn't care for Miyazaki; in fact she couldn't stick her. She refused to ever concede to herself that she could be slightly jealous.

"Why are you friends with her" she asked Yuki one night whilst lying in bed.

"She's funny, so she makes me laugh" Ai replied happily from the bottom bunk bed.

Yuki didn't see it, she saw a manipulative girl who liked getting her own way. As Yuki was a dominant one, their personalities often clashed, she wanted to be top dog.

Her lessons weren't much good either, so far they consisted of things she had already learned from the squad one members, zanpakutō types and creatures that lived inside them. She would often put her head on the desk and groan,

"Its soooo boring!" She wined, banging her head on the desk.

One thing she had noticed was that she had she still had no zanpakutō. Everybody else had managed to call theirs.

After lessons she would often find Ai talking outside with a group of boys and girls, discussing their zanpakutō and displaying their power in a small duel. She sighed how she wished she had called hers. She didn't know where to start, how the hell is she going to call it? How will she know if she does find out? It frustrated her, mostly she took her anger out on Miyazaki when she was around, starting arguments for no legitimate reason. It was good fun.

Weeks past like this until she had been there for three months already, still zanpakutō-less; it has started to worry her sensei somewhat. "_Time to call in the experts"_ he said.

Her class finally started to work on their kidō techniques learning different spells such as "Hachi hachi." This was no easy feat. Her excessive reiatsu often meant that she overpowered herself and ended up fainting, completely drained of reiatsu.

"_I can't take much more!!" _she thought.

She might not have noticed it, but deep in the unconscious of her mind, the wheels had started turning.

It wasn't long after this that her life was about to change forever, unfortunately.

**xxxxxxx**

He walked slowly down the halls of the soul reaper school, how long had it been since he came here? Decades? No, longer.

Well, why would he come back, he had no need to; he had only heard the news this morning and given this impossible mission. All he had was a description of her, how was he supposed to find her?

He sighed, looking in every classroom and through every window, maybe she was outside?

The school was deserted, where was everyone? It infuriated him as he was getting no answers to his increasing questions.

He continued to walk down the hall; he was almost at the end. He was about to make the right turn, going down that hall. There was a door several feet away from him as he sustained his pace.

He was now about two feet from the door when he slowed, he swore he could feel a low rumbling through the floor, like it was vibrating. Curious now he stopped.

It was currently that it happened.

Yuki ran, ran for her life, and ran for her sweet, young life. She had to get away, she couldn't face another punch. Behind her, Miyazaki was chasing her, now with her green pony tail trailing behind her. Yuki looked back and laughed, she had struck a gold mine when she thought about how to get Miyazaki back for the callous way she had treated her.

The previous night Yuki had stayed up late to sneak into Miyazaki's dorm room. She had purchased a bottle of green hair dye from the local drug store earlier that day and found it ever so easy to slip into her dorm room, into her bathroom, empty the shampoo out of the bottle and pour in the pre-made hair dye formula. It had been through her own thoughtlessness to find Miyazaki at break time that morning and fall about laughing on the spot. Nobody laughs at Miyazaki, unless they want their face caving in.

"It was you!" Miyazaki bellowed. She sprinted towards Yuki, full or rage.

Yuki had little time to compose herself, she quickly got up off the floor and legged it one, Miyazaki hot on her tail. Yuki failed to remember that Miyazaki at this point, was faster.

She felt her getting closer and closer. Yuki suddenly flinched and cried out in pain, she had received a forceful blow to her shoulder, and despite this she continued, seeing the door up ahead.

"_Make it to the door, make it to the door"_ she pleaded with herself.

He heard it now, approaching faster and faster, foot steps, light ones followed by heavier ones. He knew he should get out of the way, but he seemed to be stuck on the spot, too full of confusion to move.

Yuki thankfully reached for the door, she held her hands at full arms length. She felt the door give-way and open. She kept her head down and continued running unaware of anything behind her. She quickly looked back to see Miyazaki, she had stopped, holding the door open, mouth half open. Yuki had a split second to wonder why, before she ran straight into him.

He saw the door fling open at such velocity, that he barely saw it at all. The door fully opened now and he saw someone heading straight at him. She made contact with him before he could flash step away.

She hit him at such as force; it sent her banging backwards after they had made contact.

He felt the force of the impact, it stunned him but he soon recoiled, "_a girl_" he thought. She was slim and light so he didn't get hurt; he looked more closely as she fell backwards.

She experienced herself falling backwards, time had slowed down again, and seconds seemed like minutes as she fell backwards.

She felt her writs being grabbed, both of them being held at the same time. Time sped up hastily again and she felt herself being hauled back up again. She made contact with him again, but this time less quickly and to her surprise, she stayed put.

After a grand total of seven seconds, every thing had stopped, her breathing rate had dropped a little and nobody made a sound, the only thing she could hear was the frantic beating of her own heart and the beating of his also erratically beating heart.

She gradually felt the pressure on her wrists cease.

Slowly she took a step back, she looked up, and she had never seen this shinigami before. Something gripped her, she had never felt it before, it was a strange feeling, and she couldn't compare it to anything else.

She looked more closely and noticed his outer coat, it was white, a teichou's coat.

As well as this she noticed the most peculiar of things, he was like her in a way. She noticed his deep brown eyes, feeling the warmth behind them, he had brown eyebrows too. She expected him to have brown hair, yet it was white, and long like hers. A genetic mutation?

It finally clicked. A teichou that she had not met, the missing teichou from the meeting!

"T-Thanks for saving me" she managed to get out.

"No problem, I didn't want you to hurt yourself" he replied smiling.

Yuki turned round, Miyazaki had fled. What a coward she was. But it was not cowardice that made Miyazaki flee, it was other motives.

As she turned around he noticed the ends of her hair, like his, white. An illness like his?

As Yuki turned back to face the teichou she was smiling. Miyazaki had learnt her lesson.

As she turned around, he saw her smile, her straight and white teeth, a perfect smile.

"You're a teichou aren't you" she asked, curious.

"Yes, I am Ukitake-teichou, teichou of squad thirteen" he turned around and showed Yuki the number thirteen on his outer coat.

"And you, are Yamamoto-san, aren't you" he replied in the same tone she had used.

At first, she laughed, he is funny, she thought. Underneath her smiles, she was stunned, how did he know her, she had never met him before!

"Hai" she replied shyly.

"I suppose you want me to know you why I am here?" he asked.

Yuki said nothing, she just nodded.

"For the next year, as well as you leaning at the soul reaper school, you will also be privately training with me. We're gonna meet your zanpakutō problem head on," he said enthusiastically.

Yuki was stunned, she was lost for words. Not only is he going to help her but she will be helped by the likes of him. _"Wow" _she thought.

"Well, see ya" he called as he turned around and walked away.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to mention" he added walking away. "As soon as you finish soul reaper school, you'll be transferred to my squad, seat two, directly under the fukteichou" he smiled, and walked away.

**Please review!**


	5. The Field of Maturing Flowers

**yay, this took me forever to do! Sorry its so long! Isn't Miyazaki mean?! Awww, Jūshirō and Yuki are so sweet together!**

Chapter 4

The Field of Maturing Flowers

If Yamamoto-teichou were to look out of the window at that time he would have seen the summer in its glorious forms.

If Unohana-teichou were to look out the window at that time, she would have seen the members of squad four playing games and gambling in the courtyard.

If Ai were to have looked out of the window at that time she would have seen Yuki in the field of maturing flowers practising fighting with Jūshirō Ukitake.

Yuki's fourteenth birthday had come and gone, bringing with it some fun times ahead.

**xxxxxxx**

"Good, very good in fact" Jūshirō said in the deep voice Yuki had grown to know. "Anymore, and I think you would have killed me!" he chuckled.

Yuki laughed as well, she had come to love her private practises with him. She knew that he would never make fun of her or laugh at her when she got the wrong kidō.

They had spent a grand total of ten Saturdays practising in the fields. In that time she had learnt far more kidōs than her classmates would ever hope to learn, she had been training to make herself stronger and she had spent her break times having playful banter with her teichou.

Summer was in full swing and the ground was littered with brightly coloured, scented flowers. The trees branches were heavy with cherry blossoms and Yuki would often find herself covered in them when the wind blew strong.

During the week, when they were not training Yuki would return to the soul reaper school and carry on school as normal. Jūshirō however, spent many days filling out his never ending stack of paperwork and often made his vice Kaien do it instead. When he was satisfied that the paperwork was down to a smaller stack, he would brainstorm as to what he could teach Yuki next. After seven weeks of this and only seven lessons he had the impossible mission of trying to get Yuki's Zanpakutō into existence.

Jūshirō had in fact come up with a possible theory as to why her Zanpakutō had not awakened.

On her eleventh lesson he told her something quite bizarre.

"Ok, close your eyes" he told Yuki

She did as was instructed. They were sitting side by side in the garden of the squad thirteen barracks. Jūshirō reckoned that the sound of the stream would help her clear her mind.

After a while of silence, Yuki was bored, she had to do something, anything to break the silence.

"Why are we doing this?" she moaned.

"I want you to clear your mind, you might be able to hear someone or something talking to you" he said in a guru like manner.

"What something besides you" she added sarcastically.

Jūshirō couldn't help but give a small laugh through his nose.

"Well in all honesty", she continued, "I think you're talking out your ar-…"

"Listen" he cut her off "to the trickling water flowing through the land, cutting its way

completely unbridled" he continued in his mock guru voice.

Both were on the verge of complete hysterics.

"How does it make you feel" he asked, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Like I need the toilet" she replied also completely straight faced.

They both opened their eyes and turned to look at each other, they burst out laughing,

she was glad he had a sense of humour.

"Ok" he said, after he had managed to stop laughing "I er, I think it's time we took a break" he added.

The two of them slowly walked back up to the fields. Jūshirō was deep in thought, desperately trying to think of another way of helping her awaken her Zanpakutō we Yuki managed to pluck up the courage to ask him something.

"Um, Captain Ukitake, can I ask you something?" She asked timidly

"Yes, of course" he replied, curious as to what she was going to ask him.

"Why…" she faltered, unable to go on.

"Go on, I don't bite!" he laughed, "well sometimes, but that's for another time and place" he said more quietly.

Yuki laughed, for saying she was only fourteen, Jūshirō was stunned to see how quickly she was maturing, especially since their first training session.

After five more minutes they reached the field which was still in bloom. They sat on the bank overlooking where they had just come from, the squad thirteen barracks. Sensing Yuki's melancholy, he instantly tried to lighten the mood by picking a rose flower which had not yet fully opened and explained it her to.

"Look" he said "you are like this flower, at the moment you have not come into your own, you are still young and have not realised your full potential, but with the right nurturing and care, it can open up, like this one" he said whilst picking up an open flower.

"And when it does, it will be the most beautiful of all" he sighed.

Yuki understood now, she was indeed the flower and Captain Ukitake was the nurturing that she would need for the rest of her life.

Jūshirō handed her the flower, he didn't know why but he guessed he just wanted her to see it, and to test out a theory.

She looked at it, turning it over this way and that, desperately trying to make out like she was interested.

"Pretty" she said sarcastically whilst handing it back to him.

"Yeah" he replied, he examined it closely just as she had done, paying close attention to the shape and the colour. Yuki thought he had finally lost his marbles.

"Come here," he said gently.

Yuki tensed up immediately, she slowly craned her neck towards him, her eyes shimmering and her heart beating so hard she was afraid it was going to break away from her body.

She suddenly remembered his comment on not biting, but she was even quicker to remember that that was for another time and place.

To her relief, she had misinterpreted him. He reached over and began to wrap the flower stem in her hair, until he flower was secure. The beautiful pinkness of the rose complemented her blonde hair; she blushed deeply and hid her cheeks in her hands afraid that he might see.

Jūshirō's theory was correct, he hadn't done it for nothing, and it wasn't in vain. He smiled as he watched the flower open slowly as she smiled and blushed.

"_Happiness seems to make them grow"_ he thought.

"Look, here" he pointed out. Yuki removed her hand from her face despite still being slightly red and watched as the flower unfolded in her hair, displaying its gorgeous delicate petals to them. It truly was the most beautiful flower. She gasped, it was like time was being sped up and the flower was opening naturally.

"How are you doing that?" she asked astonished.

"I'm not" he replied, "You are."

xxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks, Jūshirō felt that he should pick up the pace; they were on a very short time scale.

Summer was changing into autumn, but the weather still persisted to be humid. The flowers in the field were slowly decreasing in numbers as the exquisite gold and red leaves scattered the ground.

Yuki and Jūshirō were training again, trying different tactics and fighting skills. Yuki was desperately trying to lift the Zanpakutō she had been handed. She winced under the heaviness of the sword; she pushed up through her knees and managed to lift the sword several inches before submitting to defeat and releasing the sword with a large clatter. Jūshirō slowly walked over to her with a grim look on his face, she became anxious as she worried whether he would be disappointed in her.

He came to stand opposite her.

"You weakling" he teased before he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her little shove to the side to prove his point.

She laughed as she struggled to regain balance.

"Hey", she laughed "I bet you struggled at first, it's a heavy Zanpakutō!" she continued.

"Wait until you see its released form!" he replied.

Yuki's eyes widened as she thought about how heavy it would be if this one sword were doubled.

"It's only heavy if you grip it the way you do, relax a little" he said, "Look, like his" he said quietly.

He moved over to her and stood behind her closely, too closely in fact, well, in Yuki's point of view anyway.

He took hold of her wrists and slowly moved them upwards. When they had raised the Zanpakutō, he moved his hands over hers and shifted them slightly so they were gripping the Zanpakutō much better.

As it was warm, Jūshirō had taken off his outer captain's coat; both of them were wearing their basic shinigami uniform. Yuki could feel the heat of his body behind her own, it made her tense even more, any more and she felt she would faint.

He felt Yuki's body tense directly in front of his own. "_I honestly don't think this is helping, in fact, it's making the situation worse"_ he thought to himself. In one last attempt to calm her down, he whispered,

"Relax".

Yuki felt weak at the knees, she found it hard to relax with her captain directly behind her. She concentrated on the Zanpakutō, anything to distract her.

"W-What do I do now?" she stuttered.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" She asked wryly

"You still haven't relaxed" he replied.

"I so have" she retorted.

"No you haven't, I can feel how tense you are" he said softly.

Yuki opened her mouth to reply and sharply closed it again, it was true, and she couldn't deny it, she knew he could feel every move she made, it made her blush deeply.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing while she listened his breathing in her ears. His was normal and hers was erratic.

Slowly Jūshirō felt her body ease up. He kept his hands over hers and whispered

"Ok, good, we're going to move the Zanpakutō as if were going to call it".

"What's its name?" she whispered back.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari" he replied, still whispering. Jūshirō also closed his eyes.

"Release you reiatsu" he continued.

"All of it?" she strained her voice.

"Yes, don't worry I can hold you, I won't let it get out of control" he comforted her.

She nodded, still with her eyes closed. She let her reiatsu seep out of her slowly at first until she built up momentum and it began to pour out of her.

Jūshirō did the same; his reiatsu collided with hers, mixing and twisting in an upwards spiral. As wind build up around them, the leaves blew away, creating a circle of green grass beneath them.

Unknown to the two of them, flowers began to grow rapidly in the circle, their petals shredding away from the stem as soon as they opened. Within ten seconds thousands of multicoloured petals had joined them, swirling in the vortex.

The Zanpakuto began to release its own reiatsu, as if drawing power from both Yuki and Jūshirō.

Jūshirō began to say the words needed for his Zanpakutō to release itself. As if by instinct, she knew when to lend a helping hand.

Their eyes flew open as they yelled

"Sōgyo no Kotowari" in unison.

Their remaining reiatsu burst from them, pushing the vortex higher in a sudden rush of power and energy. Flower petals coursed through the vortex, piercing through the wind as they dodged, having minds of their own.

Sōgyo no Kotowari split into two as they crossed over their arms now inside Sōgyo no Kotowari's own ring.

Yuki had never seen such an amazing Zanpakutō before; she could feel the rush of reiatsu coming from Sōgyo no Kotowari.

"Wow" she sighed.

"He is, isn't he, he likes you, you know" he chuckled.

Yuki gasped.

"H-How do you know that?" she replied astonished.

"He told me" he replied.

"How, how can a sword talk to you?" she said, scrutinizing him.

"Oi, don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady" he said suddenly serious.

They both laughed, he wasn't fooling anyone.

"A Zanpakutō isn't just a sword; it's an extension of your arm, its part of you that comes from your soul" he said softly. "It can talk to you, if you clear your mind, you will hear yours trying to communicate, let your thoughts and feelings flow through you" he finished.

"Like the stream" Yuki whispered.

"Exactly" he smiled.

Yuki felt her body become more relaxed, more than normal. Jūshirō also felt her body falter, "_She's going unconscious" _he thought. Yuki's eye lids became heavy; she struggled to keep them open. She leant back against Jūshirō, relaxing her extending arms. Her whole body became heavy; she swayed lightly from side to side losing the fight to stay awake. She felt like the sword way stripping her of power and energy just as Captain Kuchiki had done. Her eyes dilated as she fought as hard as she could.

The vortex slowed down and the flower petals disintegrated into thin air. The flowers began to disappear on the ground, popping back unto the ground via the way they came.

Sōgyo no Kotowari calmed down again, suddenly dispersing its reiatsu before transforming back into one sword. As Yuki completely lost consciousness she and Jūshirō let the sword fall to the ground with a thud.

Jūshirō wrapped his arms around Yuki, holding her safe.

"I told you I would hold you" he whispered. He picked her up and carried her. He then bent down on the spot, whilst holding her and picked up his Zanpakutō. He lightly placed her over his shoulder and replaced his Zanpakutō.

He then continued to hold her in his arms as he carried her dorm at the Shinigami School.

From her dorm window, Miyazaki watched the whole scene, burning with jealousy, "_she is only fourteen"_, she thought, "_Why the hell is she practising with him, getting all the attention from him, god, she was practically throwing herself at him!" _she scowled aloud. "_I'm eighteen and highly available"_ she clenched her teeth as she squeezed her stress ball Ai had got her for her birthday. She felt the anger rise up inside her, erupting through her like Krakatoa.

"Screw you, Yuki!" she screamed as she hurled it to the ground.

Her breathing was heavy as she clenched her hands in anger. "_Calm down, as Ai would say"_ she thought. She looked up out the window; Yuki had lost consciousness by now.

"Awwww, poor Yuki" she mocked. "Getting yourself into such states, lucky your boyfriend was there to help you" said, stressing the word boyfriend.

She continued to look out the window as she watched Captain Ukitake carry Yuki away. She rushed over to her bag and took out her camera; in a mad rush she began taking the desired pictures. Once they had moved out of sight she smiled, revealing her white teeth. She turned around and walked away, her long black hair trailing after her.

She had thought of the perfect way to get back at Yuki.

**Please review!**


	6. Rumours and Dreams

**ok, sorry, now i have got used to the uploading thing i apologize that this is the real chapter 5, the previous one is chapter 4, but i can't change it so sorry! There is so much dialogue in this, and its the longest chapter so far with 15 pages! **

**Miyazaki is soooo cruel! Ok i don't own bleach, only Yuki, Miyazaki, Ritsuka and Ai.**

**ok, i need to put warnings up: contains violence, language, blood, pain, grief, lemons, betrayal etc.**

**Chapter 5-**

Rumours and Dreams

Yuki turned around sharply, straining her neck to see where it was now. Her breathing was heavy and she struggled to stay on her feet. She was in the field again, the same flowers with their same fragrances. There was one exception, Jūshirō wasn't present.

The flower petals were being ripped from the ground again, just like before. The wind was the same, spiralling out of control. She could feel her reiatsu bubbling beneath her surface, ready to explode. "_Calm down, calm down"_ she pleaded with herself. She couldn't calm down; it was like there was two halves of her splitting apart at the seams, moving away from each other. She looked up at the blurry moving mass of colours ahead of her.

This was the third night on the trot she had been here, despite it being daylight in this place, she had become to notice the pattern of attacks and moves and was able to dodge a few from this mass that was constantly jabbing at her. She still couldn't see it properly, it was unrecognisable. "_Here it comes again," _even though she had been here three times, she had never got past this spot, it always flew towards her at break-neck speed, as it hit her she would wake up panting, with petals covering her. They would then disintegrate within a matter of seconds.

To her astonishment, it did not hit her this time, it changed momentum rapidly right before impact.

"Am I getting through to you yet" said a familiar voice.

"Jūshirō!" he screamed in relief. Finally she had help.

"That's Captain Ukitake, to you."

"Jūshirō, this is not time to be calm, help me!" she screamed into the blur, still unable to see him.

"I love you, Yuki" he said.

Yuki burned up with embarrassment her emotions and feelings welled up inside her.

She did several 360 degree spins, looking for him.

"Where are you?" she called.

"Dead" said a cruel voice.

She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes darted everywhere; tears had started forming in her eyes as her world came tumbling down. Where had this cruel voice come from, and where was Jūshirō?

"Dead? What do you mean?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"At the pearly gates, six feet under, snuffed it, you pick, darling" mocked the voice again.

"Impossible, he's strong and he wouldn't die that easily" she yelled trying to block out the mocking voice.

"His illness had something to do with it" continued the voice, scrutinizing her.

"Illness, what illness" she demanded. Yuki wracked her brains; she had remembered how he had missed the Captain's meeting due to him being 'ill'.

"You really aren't that bright are you sweetheart?" the petals continued to blow out of control, Yuki shivered, since when was it cold during summer?

"I'm surprised you got this far, but you still can't hear me fully can you, and you certainly can't see me," continued the voice.

Yuki was utterly confused, was Jūshirō really dead? Why was she even here? Where is this cruel voice coming from? In amongst the chaos, she tried to clear her mind, the petals slowed down a fraction.

"He was never here was he?" she screamed in anger. "It was you all along!"

"Now you're getting it, pipsqueak" continued the voice, "Now then, where was I, oh yes…"

The mass started to move towards her once again. Plummeting in her direction, the ground started to tremor. "_An earthquake?" _She wasn't sure, it certainly wasn't meant to happen, the mass started to sway from side to side in mid transition, as if it were drunk, it wasn't doing this.

"Yuki, are you ok, wake up Yuki!" she heard in the chaos.

"Jūshirō, is that you?" she cried.

"No, it's Ai" she heard.

The mass continued to sway, unable to control itself as the ground shook wildly.

Yuki lowered herself to the ground to keep her point of gravity as low as possible, to keep her balance.

"Ai?" she screamed.

"Yes, Ai, your friend!" said the rushed voice. All around her everything started to disintegrate, the field, the colours, even herself, just revealing black.

xxxxxxx

Ai watched as Yuki's green eyes snapped open, her pupils were dilated. Yuki was panting heavily and she looked like she was in pain. Ai wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight.

"It's ok" she whispered, "It's gone now".

After a few minutes Yuki came to, and adjusted to the changed in the surroundings.

"I was so scared" she cried into Ai's shoulder, "I thought I was going to die, and I-I thought Jūshirō was dead" she continued.

Ai thought for a moment, unsure what Yuki had meant, now sitting at the bottom of Yuki's bed.

"Captain Ukitake you mean?" she realised now. "I thought I had seen you together recently."

"Strictly training" Yuki said aggressively as she pulled free from Ai.

Ai laughed, "Oh yes, that old nutshell."

"You like him don't you?" Ai added in a serious tone, breaking the laughter.

"Well, yes he's a nice guy and he's helping me with my training and stuff" she said passively.

"No, I mean like like him, you know, possibly love him?" suggested Ai.

Yuki blew a raspberry and forced a laugh.

"Love him, how can I?" she protested "Ewww, he's more than twice my age."

"It's possible! Age has no boundaries, especially not in the soul society" he defended herself.

Yuki knew she was right, but, how could she possibly fall for him? He would probably reject her anyway claiming she is too young. She shuddered at the thought, and yet, she couldn't help but think about the possibility, if she were a few years older. He was very good looking after all.

"Captain Kuchiki isn't bad either is he? Ai added.

Yuki hadn't really thought about it, he was the last person on her mind, especially how he had treated her at the meeting.

"Yes, I suppose, he's quite good lucking" she replied.

Ai felt that it was a change of subject, not much of one but a little bit.

"So, are you training again tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, Captain Ukitake felt that it was time for a break, so we are cancelling lessons for a few weeks" she replied with a sigh.

"I see" said Ai, and she did see, she saw the way Yuki's face was now full of sadness and disappointment. "_It's going to get cold soon, I can see why he didn't want to be out in it so much" _Ai thought.

"You, do like him, don't' you!" Ai suddenly pounced on her.

"What?" she yelled? "Captain Kuchiki? I'd rather kill myself!" she laughed.

"No, Captain Ukitake, silly" she said.

Yuki had grown tired of arguing, she stared out of the widow next to her, saying nothing.

It was mid autumn and there was a mass migration as the leaves left the branches and migrated to the floor. She opened the window a crack, letting the slight breeze greet her and slide over her skin, giving her goose pimples. There was a chill in the air even though it was only autumn; it signalled the coming of colder weather.

"I thought as much" Ai continued under her breath. "What happened in your dream?"

Yuki jerked her head towards Ai caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"Oh, nothing" she lied.

"Come on, it couldn't have been nothing, you were crying and yelling in your sleep!" she stated.

"Was I?" Yuki asked astonished.

"You have been for the last three nights; you were stirring and moaning whilst asleep at the start of this week, but it has gotten really bad lately" she said quietly, "What's happening?"

"I don't know" she replied.

"Do, you want to talk about it?" Ai suggested.

"No" Yuki replied casually.

"Ok, fair enough."

Ai felt a little hurt that Yuki wouldn't tell her. "_She'll tell me when she is ready" _she thought, _"She's under enough stress, don't' push her anymore"_.

"By the way" Ai said casually, "You're gonna be late" as she showed Yuki the clock she had picked up from her bed side table.

Yuki screamed as she grabbed the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Twenty Minutes?!" she yelled.

Ai laughed as Yuki grabbed her towel and ran into the shower room.

Once Ai heard the shower running, she delved deep into her pocket, looking for what she had been given earlier by a girl running in the corridor, she was handing them out to everyone. She found it and pulled it out. Staring at it carefully she felt a pang of anger, she desperately wanted to rip it up, burn it and the scattered the ashes somewhere far away.

Ai knew how much he meant to her, and to see their privacy invaded this, made her blood curdle. She knew she had to keep it and show Yuki on the way to class, it was better if she learnt from her, than from anyone else.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō walked to his balcony. He looked out over the rest of the seireitei, taking in the breeze and listening to the voices below that were carried by the wind. He leant down on the railing and closed his eyes. He had thought about going home, but he only went home during the day if he was really ill or if there was an emergency. Besides, what if his squad desperately needed him, or there was an emergency here, no, it was better to stay in his private room in his barracks.

He felt sorry for his vice-captain, Kaien, who was ploughing his way through the monotonous paperwork downstairs.

But mostly, he felt sorry for Yuki, she had quite the black out the previous weekend and now she has to go several weeks without lessons.

"Damn" he said aloud, "_Stupid disease" _he thought. If it hadn't been for it, Yuki would have been able to continue getting stronger and she would be able to call her Zanpakutō. He was certainly proud of her. How she has changed from when he first saw her. She had become stronger and more powerful, able to control her emotions, sort of and she had grown over the summer, in more ways than one.

"Jesus, Jūshirō" he said as he slapped his hand "That's something Shunsui would say".

"And just what would that be, my old friend" came the deep voice of Shunsui Kyōraku.

Jūshirō hastily turned around to find his best friend standing opposite him. He smirked as he said,

"Just saying how much of a pervert you are".

"Hey, I resent that" he laughed.

"It's true though, you chase Miss Ise around like she was a puppy" he scoffed.

"Ah, little Nanao" he grinned.

"See! You are a pervert" he proved his point.

Jūshirō and Shunsui walked further indoors until they came to the large pine table in middle of the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jūshirō asked as his best friend sat down.

"Sake would be nice!" he replied in a sweet voice.

"Not at this time of the morning you won't! I'll get you some tea" he pressed.

While the kettle was boiling, Shunsui watched Jūshirō potter around the little kitchen area. "_My god, he needs a woman_" he thought.

"So, what were you thinking about when I walked in? You said you were thinking about something I would say," he asked.

"About how much Yuki has changed" he sighed.

"You mean old man Yama's granddaughter" he asked.

"Yeah, I have been training her you see," he said whilst pouring the tea.

"I had heard, and by the sounds of it, you've grown quite attached to her."

"Yes, I guess I have," he replied as he carried the cups and gave one to Shunsui before sitting down himself.

"Love has no boundaries, you know" he smiled, repeating Ai's words.

"Who said anything about love?" he said, almost choking on the tea he had just sipped.

"It was written all over your face" Shunsui pointed out.

"It was not, and besides I am old enough to be her father! She is only fourteen, I am her Captain and her sensei not anything else!" he defended himself.

"Yeah but you are only just old enough to be her father, you are the equivalent of sixteen years apart in the living world, it's not that bad!" he smiled, "Besides I think she would be good for you, she's pretty, caring, feisty and you haven't had a god damn relationship in nine hundred years!"

"Don't remind me!" he sighed.

"Tell me again why you split up?" he asked.

"Well, we only together for four months and I think that my illness put her off. She couldn't comprehend my coughing up blood. It got to her, so she had to end it. I really liked her as well", he said wryly.

"She wasn't marriage material" Shunsui laughed.

"I wasn't exactly bent on marrying her" he replied.

Shunsui nodded.

"And, do you think that Yuki would be able to take your illness" asked Shunsui.

"I don't think she knows, I recon she tried to ask me about it before, but she hesitated and couldn't ask" he replied, "I have been wondering about her actually, her hair has white ends."

"Genetic Mutation" Shunsui stated.

"Oh I see, I'm glad she doesn't have an illness too" he said, "Where did you get that from?"

"I overheard old man Yama and Retsu talking about it, she was worried she had another you on her hands" he laughed.

Jūshirō laughed too, he couldn't bear to think of how much stress it would put on Retsu to have another shinigami with his cursed illness.

"So, you seem to care about her a lot, don't you?" Shunsui suggested.

"I suppose" Jūshirō shrugged.

"When is she fifteen?" he asked

"This Spring" he replied, "Why, what is going on in your perverted mind?"

Shunsui grinned, "Well this spring, she will be fifteen, you'll only have one year to go and then you can reveal your undying love for her."

"But there is no undying love and without love the whole thing falls apart" he said angrily.

Shunsui loved to wind Jūshirō up, ever since they were teenagers, Shunsui would find something that would piss Jūshirō off so he would make a mountain out of a mole hill.

"I am being serious Jūshirō, is there something there, anything at all?" he pressed, he was truly serious.

Jūshirō stared down into the half empty cup and looked at his reflection. He probed his feelings and thoughts before coming up with an answer.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what" he said ashamed, "I can't make out if it is brotherly -sisterly love, guardian- child love, or love, real love."

"I knew there was something, Jūshirō" Shunsui said.

"I-I just want to protect her. I don't want anything, anything to happen to her, I want to be there for her, to shelter her, take care of here, and hold her safe and tight," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that so? Well, my advice is that you get on with it, you're not getting any younger" he laughed.

Jūshirō glared at him, "Neither are you!"

"Well go and protect her, and all the things you just said, stop being a wuss!" he retaliated.

They were locked in stalemate for a few seconds but they didn't keep it up as they soon succumbed to laughter.

"Anyway" Jūshirō said "I'm not feeling too good, I'm going for a lie down."

"Bet it would nicer if Yuki joined you" he added.

"That's wrong, you sick bas-!" he yelled.

"Well better go" Shunsui cut him off, "Or little Nanao will be looking for me" he grinned.

As Shunsui left Jūshirō's room, he picked up the glasses and put them in the sink so they could be washed later.

Jūshirō wandered wearily over to his bed before slumping on it, leaving him with just his thoughts and feelings to wash over him.

xxxxxxx

As Yuki stepped out of the shower, she could feel her ears burning at the edges, "_Someone must be talking about me"_ she thought. Little did she know that Jūshirō and Shunsui weren't the only people talking about her.

She changed hastily, still aware of the time, her hair was wet but she didn't have time to care about it. She opened the bathroom door to find that Ai had packed her bag for her and stood by the door smiling, one hand in her pocket, the other one carrying their bags full of theory papers.

"Ready to go?" she smiled

"Yep", Yuki replied quickly whilst brushing her hair.

Ai opened the bathroom door with only ten minutes to spare. They stepped into the corridor; noise rang through the air as many young shinigami were crowded into the small, narrow halls. Chatter, laughter and yelling came from the mouth of every person in the vicinity. "_Strange, why aren't they in class, I thought we were late again" _Yuki thought.

"Oh, shit" Ai muttered under her breath, making Yuki turn sharply towards her.

"What's wrong? Why isn't everybody in class?" she asked.

Ai clamped her hand to Yuki's mouth, "Shhhhhhh" she whispered. She then led Yuki back to their room.

"What is going on?" Yuki demanded once they were in the safety of their room.

"Ok, I didn't want to say anything but…" she handed Yuki the item in her pocket.

Yuki studied it carefully and to her horror she saw herself being carried by Jūshirō, as if they were lovers.

"_When was this taken? By whom? Why_?" she thought. "_Why would someone violate her privacy?" _

She turned to stare at Ai, as if accusing her of this.

"Why did you do it Ai, I thought you were my friend!" she cried

"I didn't, I was given it this morning by some girl in the corridor, and she was throwing them around in masses. I picked a load up and threw them away, look" she defended herself whilst pointing to the bin.

Yuki rushed over and saw it crammed with paper. Yuki sighed with relief; at least it wasn't Ai who had done it.

"Who would do something like this and why?" she asked, on the brink of tears.

"I don't know" Ai replied, "Do you have any enemies?"

Yuki searched her brain.

"Yes one, Miyazaki, but I don't think she would be capable of this, I don't see what she would gain from it" she replied.

"No, I don't see either, she's lovely to me, and all the boys love her so…"

"So what do I do now?" she panicked.

"Lets slip outside and go around the back to lessons, we'll avoid the crowds and we'll say that you overslept" she suggested.

"Ok" Yuki replied.

"Oh, use this" Ai told her.

She handed Yuki a cap, "To cover your hair."

"Thanks" Yuki said as she wound her hair into a bun and quickly placed her cap on her head.

For the second time that morning, the two of them slipped out of their room. The hall was a little less full but there were still many people about.

They slowly edged their way out towards the stairs and down into the courtyard. Once outside, they merged in with the crowd, desperate to get to class. As they moved further into the throng Ai turned this way, Yuki turned that way. Before they knew it, they were separated.

"Ai? Ai?" she called into the multitude. She was nowhere to be seen. As she looked around, she noticed what the crowds were doing. Everybody present had pictures, the same pictures and others she had seen this morning. She gasped, grabbing the attention of the shinigami near her.

"What it is Miss?" one young man asked her not noticing her, thank god for her cap.

"I er, I know this girl, what is she doing with a Captain, and er, where did these come from" she asked, deepening her voice a fraction.

"Well, I heard that this girl, Miss Yamamoto, has apparently has been spending a lot of time with Captain Ukitake, I don't know the ins and outs of it, but at first I'd heard that he was training her, but now after seeing this photo's I am starting to believe the rumours" he confided in her.

"And er, what rumours would that be then?" she asked wearily, she could feel her reiatsu boiling up again.

"Well, that they are lovers, you know, secretly going out" he grinned.

"But, I heard she is only, like, fourteen or something?! He's, like, ancient!" she said bitterly, her own words caused her so much pain.

"Yeah well, there is only, lets see…" he said as he counted on his fingers "fifteen, sixteen years difference, but that's still quite a lot!" he exclaimed, "Besides" he whispered to her "I heard from someone, who heard from someone else that she's a bit of a slapper, if you know what I mean" he winked at her.

Yuki's rage coursed through her body.

"_Well why don't you let it out darlin'? Let out your anger, make my day"_ said the same cruel voice she had heard in her dream.

"_Shut up!" _Yuki thought is response, she was tempted to though, and she would have done anything to let her anger out.

"_Remember what Captain Ukitake said, be calm. Oh, it's all his fault in the first place, I didn't ask him to train me!"_ she thought.

She suddenly realised that they were looking at her weirdly, as she hadn't said anything in a while and she was just staring into space.

"Oh yeah, I hear ya" she winked back, she realised she was better at acting than she thought she was. She was managing to hide her fury and continue the conversation as if nothing had happened.

She continued to move through the crowd when, she thought she had gotten away safely when she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"Oh, hello Yuki, long time no see, or should I say, hello scrubber, not with Captain Ukitake today?" came the icy voice of Ritsuka, one of Miyazaki's cronies.

"No, I'm not" she replied bravely as she removed her cap, her hair braking away from the confines of the garment, revealing how long it is to her peers.

She quickly turned around and poked the guy she had just spoken with hard in the chest and quickly put him in his place.

"And for the record, I'm not a slapper!" he spat venomously, if looks could kill, he would be on the floor dead by now. But as looks don't generally kill, he managed to stutter,

"Y-Yes ma'm!"

She turned back to face Ritsuka. Yuki's reiatsu continued to rise through her, the cruel voice spurring her on.

"How dare you?!" She screamed

"Oh, I dare, and er, what are you going to do about?" Ritsuka smirked "Get Captain Ukitake to fight all your battles for you?"

"I'm not afraid of you and your little gang" she proudly defended herself, "I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me especially not him!"

"Oh Yuki, you're so grown up now, but er, how are you gonna fight without a Zanpakutō?" Ritsuka mocked "I also heard from a certain person that you couldn't even pick up his Zanpakutō, to heavy for you was it?"

Everyone in the massive crowd had stopped talking loudly, and they had started to whisper to each other instead as they watched the scene that was unfolding in front of them, full of excitement.

Yuki had held herself back remarkably, until now. Her reiatsu exploded like Mt. St. Helens, pouring out of her. She clenched her teeth in anger as feelings rushed over her.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō suddenly sat up after an unsuccessful lie down. "_That's Yuki's reiatsu, what the hell is she doing letting it out?" _

"Shit" he spat.

He jumped off the bed and ran to his balcony, leaning over the railing straining his eyes and ears to see where she was.

"I told her not to let her reiatsu out, she still can't control it, and I specifically informed her to not get into fights" he said angrily. "I should go and calm her down, but I'm not sure whether it would make things worse."

He scowled and walked back inside. He went to his bed to straighten it before grabbing his captain's coat, putting it on and walking outside slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxx

Ai also felt Yuki's reiatsu blow. She rushed back in the direction she came cursing as she went. When she got closer she heard Yuki's bellowing, _"Yep, that's her!"_ she thought. And sure enough she pushed through to the front of the crowd to find Yuki and Ritsuka having a verbal battle. Ai wasn't one for confrontation but on the other hand she wasn't keen on Ritsuka either.

Taking her initiative Ai broke them up. She rushed over to Yuki and placed her hands on both of Yuki's shoulders.

"Ok" she yelled, "This has gone on far enough, back off all of you!"

Ritsuka knowing how much her "Boss" liked Ai admitted defeat and backed off, as it were, she retuned to the school taking the rest of her cronies with her, and Miyazaki hadn't been seen all morning.

Ai turned Yuki around to face the crowd. She glared at them giving them the same message that Ritsuka had just received. Slowly but surely they dispersed back to lessons, making the courtyard deserted once more.

"Thanks" Yuki said.

"No problem, now, lets get to class" Ai replied.

They continued to go the back way to lessons just in case the corridors were still packed. As they walked silence settled upon them, until it was broken by a sweet sounding voice.

"Oh, hello Ai, Yuki" Miyazaki said.

"Oh, hey Miyazaki, where have you been all morning?" Ai just as nicely replied.

Yuki said nothing, she just glared at her. In honesty Yuki wanted to jump on her and pound her one but she had no proof that Miyazaki was behind this and she knew how much it would upset Ai. So she did nothing.

"Oh, well, I wasn't feeling too good this morning, so I went to the relief centre, they said I had a bit of a fever, but it's gone down now and I can go to lessons" Miyazaki lied.

"Oh, I hope you get better soon" Ai said hopefully.

"Yes I do too" she replied "Oh, Yuki, I felt your reiatsu leaking out on the way back from the relief centre, I hope everything is ok?"

"Yes, she's fine now" Ai replied, "We, er, need to get back to class"

"Sure, but, Yuki, could I have a word with you" Miyazaki asked nicely.

Yuki glared suspecting something devious. Picking up on this Miyazaki got around it.

"It's desperate" she lied, "Ai we'll catch up with you in a second."

Miyazaki smiled, trying to show concern for Yuki. Ai smiled back and replied "Ok," she walked off leaving Yuki with Miyazaki.

Once Ai was out both ear and eye shot, Miyazaki showed her wrath.

She grabbed Yuki by the collar and rammed her into the wall, causing Yuki to gasp in pain. Yuki clenched her teeth to try and distract her from the pain.

"You had it coming you know" Miyazaki said in a callous fashion.

"I know it was you, you did it all, the pictures, and your cronies mocking me" she retorted.

"Well done Einstein" she mocked.

"Why, why did you do it, what could possibly you gain from it?" Yuki asked.

"Do you really think I'm that naïve, there is no way I'm going to reveal my plans to you" she spat, "But I will tell you one thing, stay away from Captain Ukitake, he's mine."

Yuki laughed, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. It infuriated Miyazaki more.

"What makes you think he'll like you?" Yuki laughed, "He doesn't even know you, and you're way too young for him."

"You forget Yuki, no man can resist me" she mocked.

Yuki was astounded at how full of herself Miyazaki was. In response however, she did have a point, no boy that she had come across so far she wouldn't pass up the chance to go out with Miyazaki. She was pretty sure that Jūshirō wouldn't fall for the likes of her.

As Yuki had nothing to reply, Miyazaki concluded the conversation with a simple.

"Back off bitch" before dropping Yuki to the ground with a thud and the simply walking away.

Yuki was breathing hard and her heart was beating ten to the dozen, pain seared through back where she had hit the wall. She sat against the building, desperately trying to gather her thoughts for a second. She couldn't go back to class now, so she decided to take a walk and clear her head.

Slowly Yuki pulled herself up from the ground, "_Don't cry" _she thought, whilst struggling to keep back the tears, crying never solves anything. She made her way through the now deserted courtyard and out into the open streets of the seireitei.

Despite her own advice, she felt the tears run down her face. She thought she was tougher than this, why did she let Miyazaki get to her, it's not like she Jūshirō have anything going on.

As if on cue, she picked her head up to find Jūshirō standing opposite her. He had obviously felt her reiatsu, came to find her and tell her off. This in actual fact was not the case; Jūshirō had come to defend her, suspecting a confrontation as several other people's reiatsu had been given off at the same time as hers.

They stood in stalemate for a while, neither sure which one should react first. It was Yuki.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him.

Jūshirō flinched, whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"W-What have I done" he hammered back.

"Everything, everything, you ruined everything" she yelled.

"I was trying to help you, you still haven't got a Zanpakutō, and believe me I didn't ask to do this mission, it was given to me, and as a captain, I had to obey orders" he retorted.

Jūshirō's words stung the both of them; he didn't mean to sound so spiteful, he bitterly regretted saying them, he loved training with Yuki.

Thinking about it Jūshirō felt that he was acting like a teenager again, not the mature adult he should be, and it was clearly Yuki's influence.

"Yeah, well, you should have said no" Yuki said after a while as she brought her voice down to quieter tone.

"It's not that easy" he replied.

They continued to say nothing for a while, reflecting upon the series of events that had just happened. Jūshirō could see she had been crying. Oh, how he wanted to hug her, wipe her tears away and tell her everything would be ok.

Unfortunately for him, Yuki had remembered how Miyazaki had treated her, her reiatsu and anger rose up again.

"Well, I still hate you and I am not going into your squad" she shouted, stressing the 'not' part of the sentence.

"Oh, so are you going to get another person willing to help you call your Zanpakutō into existence, seeing as you are incapable of doing it yourself?" he replied, he too was yelling now.

"Yes, I'll find someone far more patient than you!" she retorted.

"Well good luck with that" he said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I'm sure there are many other Captains who are nicer than you" she spat.

And with that settled, Yuki turned back the way she came and walked off in a huff, leaving Jūshirō alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxxx

Miyazaki walked through the classroom door casually as if nothing had happened. She gave her apologies to her sensei for being late, saying how she had been at the relief centre and producing a clearly forged note from a squad four member.

After this, she went to sit next to Ai and took out her books from her bag.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Ai, "I thought you were coming back together?"

"Oh, she realised she had forgotten something from your dorm room, some text book or something" she replied in a relaxed manner.

"Oh, ok" she replied, "By the way, what were you talking about?"

"Well, I heard she was having Zanpakutō problems so I had to confide in her my secret techniques on how I called my Zanpakutō, it will probably help her, but I had to speak alone because its top secret info" she said as she smiled and winked.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, you're such a good friend" Ai said.

"Yes, I guess I am, aren't I?" she said nicely.

**Please review!**


	7. Talks in the Night and Yuki's Zanpakutō

**this took forever, i mean forever! The plot thickens as fate becomes thrown into the cauldron as it were. Isn't Yuki's Zanpakutō pretty? Love is in the air...**

**i don't own bleach, just Yuki and Rasen and people created by me! Warnings: contains violence, blood, grief, pain, adult relationships etc.**

**Please review, the more i get the more it motivates me to write! Thanks to i love shiro-chan for the nice reviews and thanks to people who write reviews for this story and thanks to you all who favourited this story or favourited me as an author!**

Chapter 6

Conversations in the Night 

And Yuki's Zanpakutō

After Yuki and Jūshirō's dispute, the two of them had a cooling off period. During this time of two weeks, neither person saw each other and neither person decided to talk to each other. In fact neither person made a conscious effort to patch things up.

Yuki's excuse was that Jūshirō was boring, intruding, and a life wrecking old bastard. Since when did she swear so much?

It must be another one of Jūshirō's traits, one more thing to add to the 'blaming board,' as it were.

Jūshirō's excuse was that Yuki was a stroppy, rude, and a spoilt teenage cow that didn't deserve the time of day.

How long had it been since he had acted like a teenager until now?

It must be one of Yuki's idiotic traits.

In this cooling off period, Yuki's dreams had continued to plague her, every time getting more intense.

xxxxxxx

Yuki walked back from her last class. It had dawned on her in the last few days that she had a limited time left in the school; she would be graduating in the spring, when she had her fifteenth birthday.

Her Grandfather had planned her to go directly into a squad, squad thirteen to be precise, but after their spat that was highly unlikely. She had already extended her welcome by six months; she would have spent two years here not the original one and a half years, another thing to thank Jūshirō for! He had insisted that she stay another six months as it would give them longer to crack her Zanpakutō problem as he was not keen on the idea of having her in a squad without a Zanpakutō.

As she reached her room she also realised that she hadn't seen or spoken to Jūshirō in at least two weeks. "_Not that I care, he's probably doing boring adult paperwork" _she thought.

She also thought about what she would be facing tonight, had it become that bad? So bad that she was afraid to sleep? And who could she go to about it? Ai wouldn't understand, Rukia seemed have vanished off the face of the soul society and the only person she could talk to the very person she currently hated; and she refused to give in and apologize.

She reached her dorm to find Ai already revising for the winter exams. She looked up at the clock, it was already 7o'clock.

"Where have you been?" Ai asked

"Detention" Yuki sighed.

Ai pondered for a moment and recalled how Yuki had been incredibly late the morning of the all the trouble, she had received yet another tardy, earning her a grand total of six, resulting in an immediate detention with the head master.

"Well, best get studying" Ai said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, fun!" Yuki replied sarcastically.

Yuki walked over to her desk, pulled out her books and settled down to do some much needed revision. Ai turned her head and smiled, it seems Yuki is calming down again.

xxxxxxx

Yuki was breathless; she spun around quickly, trying to track the blur once more. It was still not visible but its voice was crystal clear, cruel and callous. The wind was rife and the petals danced around her, cutting through the air like miniature daggers.

"Hit me with your best shot, small fry_" _called the cruel voice.

Yuki strained her neck to catch a glimpse of it, still nothing, just chaos. Hazy images whirred past her as she built up her Kidō, the red ball gaining energy rapidly between her hands.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" the voice mocked.

Yuki released her Kidō with full force, putting all her energy into it. To her misfortune the mass dodged it and laughed and vicious laugh.

It was its turn to attack, coming at Yuki as quick as greased lightning, it made impact causing Yuki to wince in pain. She felt as it she had been bitten by a dog with razor sharp teeth, but it wasn't a dog, it wasn't anything. Pain seared through her, she fell to the ground clenching her teeth.

Yuki could actually feel pain through her body, causing her to sit bolt upright in bed. She turned on the light and looked at her arm. There were deep bite marks and spots of blood in a neat ring around her upper arm. It was the eighth time she had experienced this dream, only this time however had she been injured like this.

Ai was stirring in her sleep, clearly annoyed by the light. Yuki hopped off her bed and stood in the centre of the room, she was still breathing heavily and the spots of blood had turned into a trickle of blood down her arm. Afraid it was going to stain the carpet she quickly she ran to the bathroom and wrapped some toilet paper around the area. It wasn't the best form of bandaging a wound but it would have to do for now.

She sat on the toilet seat unsure of what to do next; she couldn't face going back to sleep as she was afraid of what might happen next. She couldn't be mean and wake Ai who wouldn't understand a word anyway and, and, "_Oh screw it"_ she thought.

Yuki would simply have to swallow her pride and go and find her Captain. She didn't have any such worries about waking him up though.

She switched the bathroom light off and walked back into the bedroom. She piled through her wardrobe looking for normal shinigami uniform, returning to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later she opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom to throw her pyjamas on her bed.

Yuki then had to contemplate on which way was the best way out. She simply couldn't walk out; the main door downstairs was locked. The only way out was the window. So out the window she would go! The only problem there was, was that they were five stories up and it was a hell of a way down.

Despite this, she opened the window with a creak.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" came Ai's quiet voice, still half asleep.

Yuki turned her head to catch Ai's large brown eyes, her shoulder length brown hair fanned on her pillow. Yuki nodded and looked down.

Ai gave a short laugh and pointed towards the window,

"Well you're gonna find it hard to get out that way, let me help" she laughed.

Yuki smiled and nodded, she was truly lucky to have Ai. Ai slid out of bed and picked her Zanpakutō up.

"Right, grip the end of my Zanpakutō" she told Yuki.

"W-What are you going to do?" she asked worried.

"Just trust me" she said as she gently pushed Yuki towards the open window. Yuki did as instructed and gripped the sharp end. Ai was going to ask what happened to her friend, but she sensed how much Yuki wanted to go.

Ai called her Zanpakutō, instantly changing the sword in to a long metal chain with two wooden handles. To Yuki it looked like a metal skipping rope, but to Ai who had worked with 'him' as she called it for three years now it was a deadly weapon.

"Ok, hold one end, I'll hold the other and I'll lower you down, it won't reach to the bottom so you'll have to grab a window ledge and jump from there" she warned Yuki.

Yuki nodded and held one end. At first she was hesitant, she wasn't used to shimming out of windows but she couldn't face another night of the recurring dream. Yuki then proceeded to sit on the windowsill, pull one leg back so it was dangling out the window, she was about to do the same with the other leg when Ai stopped her.

"Be careful Yuki" she said caringly "A-And, don't do anything too rash."

Yuki rolled her eyes causing Ai to laugh. Yuki swung her remaining leg out with window as Ai lowered her down, standing in the middle of the room she gripped her one handle and slowly let the chain disappear out the window. When she was at the window herself she lowered her arms down as far as they could go when she heard Yuki jump to the ground with a thud. She hastily pulled her Zanpakutō back up as it changed back into a sword shape. She then watched as Yuki ran off into the night.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō paced him room, restless and annoyed. He had just recovered from a serious coughing fit and was in no mood to relax and sleep. He looked at the clock and it displayed two in the morning.

He walked to his balcony, how he loved it and stared out at the beautiful twinkling stars and the white, and full moon. It looked so close he could touch it.

He leant on the rail and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the night.

xxxxxxx

Yuki raced through the night until she came to the squad thirteen barracks. She found that a light was still on inside. She walked up to the main door to find Jūshirō's Vice Captain still working on paperwork. He didn't notice her at first, only when she cleared her throat did he look up and notice her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here at two o'clock in the morning? He asked

Yuki was a little afraid to answer but she had risked a lot to get here, both being expelled from Shinigami School for breaking out and she had risked her own life as she could have fell whilst she was escaping. She had also put Ai in danger as she had aided her escape.

"I have to speak with Captain Ukitake" she replied.

"He doesn't need disturbing at this time and he's very ill at the moment, please wait until morning at least" he snapped.

"It's an emergency, straight from my grandfather Head Captain Yamamoto" she said smugly. She had to lie; it was the only way she could see him.

"Ok, he's upstairs" he said sounding unconvinced, "But it better be urgent!"

Yuki bowed and headed upstairs unsure of what to say when she did see him, well, and apology would be good to start off with.

She came to the door she thought was his as it had the symbols "Teichou" carved on the wooden door.

Plucking up all her courage she knocked on the door. What happened if he didn't answer? Would she just return back to her dorm unsuccessful?

She didn't have time to ponder this when the door opened. A very tired but still very fetching Jūshirō Ukitake appeared in the doorway.

Yuki looked up and quickly bowed to hide the fact that she was blushing and her embarrassment.

"Since when have you been so respectful of me?" he laughed.

There it was again, that laugh, it put Yuki at ease and made her blush even more. She smiled, even though Jūshirō wasn't able to see it, he knew she was, which made him smile.

"Well come in, it's rude to loiter in the doorway" he continued as he walked back indoors. Yuki followed him into the huge room. It was as big as three dorm rooms put together, but this room is nothing compared to Jūshirō's house.

Yuki just stood, fixed to the spot when Jūshirō stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Come in properly, sit down and take a breather" he said commanded.

She did as she was told as Jūshirō sat opposite her. She didn't speak at first as Jūshirō tried to put her at ease a little more.

"It's awfully late, you shouldn't be running around seireitei like this, you're an open target, especially for those with the likes of Captain Kyōraku!" he said.

Yuki laughed, she had heard about the eighth division and his known tendencies.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say.

"For what?" he replied.

"For what I said the other day, I-I don't hate you or your squad or anything" she admitted.

"I know, I know" he smiled "I'm sorry too I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to train you. I wanted to find you and say something but I am a bit ill at the moment and I couldn't leave here."

Yuki looked him in the eyes and remembered how she had failed to ask him the first time about his illness.

"What is your illness, exactly?" she asked carefully.

Jūshirō hesitated, "_Do you think Yuki would be able to take your being ill"_ he remembered how Shunsui had asked him. It was just a risk he would have to take, she either would, or she wouldn't.

"You tried to ask me before didn't you?" he finally asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Ok, well, when I was alive, I was born during the early 1900's, when a disease called Tuberculosis was rife. I was only about ten when I caught the dreaded disease. Three days after I caught it, my hair turned white as a side affect. And then I died only six months after catching it. When I came to the soul society I still had the disease" he confided in her.

Yuki didn't know what to say, she certainly hadn't expected him to say this. She had wondered why his hair was white and his eyes were brown but she had put it down to a genetic mutation like her. This was much worse.

"I see, so that explains…" she tried to say.

Jūshirō nodded.

"Well, I have funny hair too, so I thought that we were similar in that way" she sighed.

"I know you're story" he said, she tuned her head confused, "A little birdy told me."

"Now, Miss, why have you turned up on my doorstep" he laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"I er, I need to tell you something" she confessed.

Jūshirō stiffened, when had the room become so warm?

"I keep having this dream" she continued, "Where I'm in the field and it's like before with the wind and the flowers and reiatsu building up. But, there's a mass of moving, something, I don't know what it is, its just blurry and hazy. And there's a voice, a cruel, piercing voice that says heartless things and it pretends to be…people…its not."

Yuki felt like she wanted to cry, recalling how it had tricked her for being the very man sitting next to her. Her eyes began to water and her arm stung slightly. Jūshirō placed his hand over hers on the table, as if comforting her.

"And, it attacks me and makes me fight with it, all the time calling in this cruel voice, and tonight it even did this" she concluded as she pulled back her sleeve and showed Jūshirō her arm which had begun to bleed severely. Jūshirō removed his hand and he began to unwrap her shoddily made bandage.

"Well no wonder it isn't working, I see first aid isn't your forte" he laughed, "You're lucky that Captain Unohana and I friends it's thanks to her that I can fix this for you, she taught me a thing or two back in the day."

At that Jūshirō got up and went to the kitchen where upon her retrieved the first aid kit. He swiftly returned to Yuki to see to her wound. He took hold of her arm and examined it carefully.

"This is the strangest wound I have ever seen" he exclaimed.

"I woke up with it after my dream, it felt like I was being bitten" she confessed.

"Hmmmm, it looks like a bite, but all the way around your arm" he pondered aloud, "And you say that this moving blur came at you and bit you?"

Yuki nodded.

"Well, that's a new one on me but it must have happened for a reason" he concluded.

Yuki failed to see how she had deserved this wound and why something would want to bite her in such a way.

After the inspection, Jūshirō unclipped the first aid box and retrieved the proper bandage and the antiseptic. He carefully pulled out a piece of cotton wool and soaked it in the antiseptic, gently dabbing her arm to clean it. Yuki shivered as the cold liquid stung her wound making her flinch.

Jūshirō delicately dressed her arm crossing the bandage over and over until it was near the end. He then finished the procedure as he tied the ends in a neat bow, making Yuki laugh.

"And that, is that" he said.

"Thank you" Yuki smiled.

The two of them sat in silence as Jūshirō packed up the first aid kit. Yuki was frantically trying to control her blushing and Jūshirō was desperately trying to figure out what was going on in her unconscious mind.

Jūshirō was struck by lightning as it were as he thought of a solution, it was a long shot and she would have to trust him immensely.

He looked up at her and caught eye.

"I have an idea" he suggested, "But you're going to have to trust me."

Yuki nodded and stammered, "O-Ok."

Jūshirō stood up and offered his hand to help Yuki up; she took it and was instantly pulled upwards.

He held her hand as he led her towards a small vase of flowers on his bedside table. Yuki turned a lovely shade of crimson as her hand was held by Jūshirō. "_Captain Ukitake is holding my hand! Ok, calm down it's nothing amazing!" _she thought.

He extracted a flower and handed it to her free hand.

"Ok, now I want you to go pick a petal from the flower" he instructed as he let go of her hand.

"Which one?" she asked confused.

"You tell me" he replied.

Yuki pulled a bewildered face as Jūshirō smiled at her and nodded. Yuki closed her eyes and concentrated her reiatsu on the flower as it began to glow. She felt which petal absorbed her reiatsu the most and she placed her fingers on it, plucking it with her thumb and her index finger. She opened her eyes to look at Jūshirō, who knew she had done well to find the right one.

"It's this one" she whispered.

"Ok, stage one complete" he said, "now I need you to go back to sleep and have the dream again."

Yuki went rigid; she couldn't bear the idea of the dream again, the chaos, the misshapen haze, the cruel voice. Sensing this fear Jūshirō comforted her.

"It's ok, I'm here every step of the way" he soothed.

Yuki nodded as she made her way to the only visible bed. She was flushed as she thought about sleeping in her Captain's bed. Jūshirō laughed as he saw her rapidly burning up face.

"Sorry, but I don't usually host late night meetings so I'm afraid that there is only one bed" he laughed.

"I-It's Ok, it's my fault in the first place" she stammered.

"I'll sit beside the bed to make sure that nothing happens" he calmed her.

Yuki nodded in relief as she climbed into the large four- poster bed. She lay her head down on the feathery pillow as Jūshirō retrieved a chair from the living area and placed it beside the bed. Still holding the petal she closed her eyes as she concentrated on it, placing all her reiatsu into the petal. To her surprise, Jūshirō also placed his fingers on the other end of the petal and began to copy her. Yuki tried to remember the dream and the atmosphere but she found it hard to sleep with her Captain sitting beside her. She squirmed in embarrassment completely unable to sleep.

At this Jūshirō placed his other hand on her warm forehead, gently massaging her tense muscles.

xxxxxxx

Yuki and Jūshirō stood in the haze once more, the swirling mass raging full of menace. Yuki turned around to find her Captain behind her, she was glad he was present though how he was there she wasn't sure and how did she fall asleep so fast?

Jūshirō watched as Yuki tried to dodge the accumulation of petals and wind. He could see what it was immediately but Yuki seemed not to see it. How was this possible? Yuki wasn't landing any kidō spells as she was aiming no where near it.

Jūshirō placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō when he too heard the voice.

"Don't you dare release that atrocious excuse for a Zanpakutō on me" it cried.

"So you do know I'm here" he replied.

"Of course I do" it snapped, "I also realise that you can see me properly."

"I can, yet Yuki can't" he sighed.

Yuki was still fighting, unaware that this conversation was happening. It smirked at Jūshirō as if mocking him

"If you are as tough as you claim to be, why don't we meet face to face properly and out of this chaos that you seem to like inflicting on Yuki" he yelled.

"Fine, whatever you say" it growled.

Jūshirō was plummeted back to his room once more. He found himself a little disorientated as the room blurred. He was still sitting beside Yuki who was breathing heavily and talking in her sleep. In his hand was the petal that was slowly decaying in his hand, as death was rotting it from the inside out. In a matter of seconds the dead petal disintegrated.

Jūshirō stayed sitting for a few minutes to find peace again before there was a gust of wind outside rattling the sliding paper door that separated the balcony from the rest of the room. He had promised to say with Yuki all the way through it but he would have to bend his oath slightly.

He got up and walked to the balcony before sliding the door back.

There it was, in full size watching him, its razor sharp teeth bared and its large steady feet resting upon the balcony, its jagged claws exposed and vicious. Its eyes were cold and pale staring at him. Its acute ears were back and its wild tail swishing from side to side. Jūshirō could feel its growl cut through him like a dagger.

Looking at it as a whole it was a magnificent wolf entirely composed of flower petals, though it was not multi-coloured like in the dream it was as pitch black as the night.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" he scoffed.

"Silence" it demanded "I call the shots now."

To this Jūshirō said nothing he only watched as this terrifying beast stood on his balcony rail. Feeling unnerved he did speak.

"I see you're female" he said lightly, "You're her aren't you."

The beast smiled a wicked smile, feeling completely in control.

"Yes, my technical name is Rafu and I reside in Yuki's uncalled Zanpakutō, she will have to figure out for herself its true name" she replied smugly.

Jūshirō took the information in and thought for a moment before asking a series of questions.

"Why has it taken all this time for you to appear?"

Rafu laughed again, "I am Yuki's cruel side in the form of this beast. Yuki seems to be incapable of showing cruelness to people, she is kind and caring yet aggressive I will admit but not malicious like me."

"Yet you seem to control flowers which are generally soft and fragile" he stated.

Rafu grinned evilly "You're so naïve; flowers aren't always like that, so I'll show you what they are really like." Rafu swung her tail at break neck speed towards Jūshirō, sending petals plummeting towards him. Jūshirō held up his arms to protect himself as the scathing petals rushed over him, cutting his hand in a delicate little line.

The petals then returned to Rafu, slotting back into her dense body while Jūshirō examined his hand, the cuts were deep.

"I see, so why have you been so cruel to Yuki, I know it was you who bit her" he demanded.

Rafu jumped off the railing and landed two yards in front of Jūshirō. Only now did he see her true size, the top of her head could just touch the bottom of Jūshirō's chin, and Jūshirō is 6ft 4, making her the size of a 15hand pony, with the temper of an exploding volcano and the patience of famished Komodo dragon.

"Yes" she snarled, "I did those things, and she needed to be taught. She needs to toughen up, get nasty and vicious; she can't call my Zanpakutō form until she gets more resilient, when that happens she will see me."

Jūshirō nodded, he understood now, Rafu was created by Yuki's control over flowers, combining her overflowing reiatsu and her underlying cruel side that is unable to show itself in her personality.

Rafu wasn't only all this; she was also a companion, a safety net for Yuki; being able to be called at will from surrounding flowers and from her Zanpakutō, and an aid for Yuki whilst she is fighting.

"Let more tell you now" Rafu cut through the silence, drawing herself to full height and baring her teeth, "I detest you, I am appalled how you let your corrupt Zanpakutō drain Yuki of power. There is one person and one person only whom I care about and that is her."

Rafu did a full 360 degrees circle, cutting close to Jūshirō so that her sharp petals brushed Jūshirō roughly, causing him to grimace.

"And yet I know how much you mean to her, so I'll abide you at the moment" she sneered, "But if you ever hurt her in anyway, anyway at all, I won't hesitate to kill you in a second." At that she rammed her body into his jabbing him with her prickly being.

She then jumped back on to the railing, warning him, and giving him one last snarl.

"Believe me, I would never do anything to hurt Yuki, for a start I would be terrified of what you would do to me" he laughed, he suddenly became more serious, "But really I would kill myself before you had a chance, if I ever did hurt her".

Convinced by this Rafu gave Jūshirō one last vindictive smile before allowing the wind to blow away the thousands of petals that composed her body.

As Jūshirō watched Rafu fragment, he realised that he had made a semi-contract with the creature, promising to protect Yuki with his life.

He turned away from the balcony, closing the sliding door behind him. He looked up to find Yuki still breathing heavy and whimpering in her sleep. He immediately hurried over to her and took his place in his chair once more. He grasped Yuki's delicate hand and ran his thumb over the top of her hand to bring tranquillity over her again.

Jūshirō stayed like this for the rest of the night, never leaving her side, not once.

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke up softly opening her green eyes to reveal her spacious surroundings. She sat bolt upright quickly remembering where she was. She stared around the large well lit room, the early winter sun pouring through the open sliding door that led to the balcony. The room looked so different in the morning light; it looked more homely and full of life. Nor could Yuki ignore the wonderful smell drifting from the kitchen nearby. She let the new day wash over her as she heard a recognizable voice making her jump at first.

"Nice to see you're awake" Jūshirō said.

"Yes" she replied quietly, "And thanks for helping me, I haven't slept that well in a month."

"Well you deserved it, after all those weird dreams you kept having" he laughed.

Yuki nodded, then she realised that she was in his bed and she made a hasty effort to hop out as he probably wouldn't want her to overstay her welcome.

"Don't strain yourself" he said, "You had quite a rough time last night, fighting your way through that haze".

Yuki stared at him recalling how he too had been there for a little while.

"Ano, did you, er, see anything, in the mass I mean, like a person or a creature perhaps?" she asked.

Jūshirō shook his head, "No, it was hazy to me too, its something I can't help you with I'm afraid."

Yuki scanned the room for a clock dreading the time when she would find the clock, if it was earlier than half eight she was safe and if it was later than nine, she was in the shit and seeing as it was a Thursday it was a school day. When she found it she was indeed horrified as the time displayed neither of these values but a dismal eleven o'clock.

Seeing Yuki's face go sour, he quickly came up with an excuse for her.

"Don't worry, blame it on me!" he laughed, "Just say that I took you out of school early this morning for emergency training."

Yuki nodded and smiled, grateful for Jūshirō's amazing persona of being fairly laid back.

"Now, you must be famished" he said.

"No, I'm not" she lied, she was desperate to get back to class, remembering Miyazaki's warning, she would go haywire if she learnt about this even though Yuki was completely innocent. Unfortunately Yuki's stomach let her down as it rumbled loudly.

Jūshirō rolled his eyes and warned Yuki, "It's bad to skip meals, especially breakfast."

"How is it Breakfast? It's eleven o'clock!" Yuki asked astounded.

"Ok, brunch, Miss Pedantic" he smiled.

Yuki couldn't help but smile too, he had a point. She slid out of the warm bed and followed her Captain to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" he asked.

Yuki nodded, "I love sweet things!"

"Me too" he smiled, "That's why…" Jūshirō opened the overhead cabinet to reveal a myriad of brightly coloured bottles. Looking closer in the cupboard Yuki saw rows and rows of different flavoured syrup. Her mouth dropped open at the variety of flavoured pancake syrups, some she had never seen in her life before, he had more than the largest supermarket in the whole of the soul society.

Jūshirō laughed as he explained the flavours, "There is Orange, Lime, Lemon, Cherry, Strawberry, Blueberry, Blackberry, Pina Colada, Toffee, Caramel, Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, White Chocolate, Raspberry…" Jūshirō continued reeling off the long list but lost Yuki at the 14th option, as she began to consider how much extra time did he have? He clearly doesn't have a girlfriend does he?

"I'll have, er, toffee please" she asked once Jūshirō had finally finished speaking.

"Good choice, a personal favourite of mine" he winked as he gave the bottle to her.

Yuki instantly noticed the cuts on his hands; they weren't there the previous night.

As they sat down, she asked him.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked.

Jūshirō wanted to answer that he had had an encounter with the devil's pet, but he thought better of it and he didn't want to confuse or worry Yuki.

"It's nothing, don't worry!" he smiled.

Yuki definitely knew it wasn't 'nothing' and she was deeply worried but she respected her Captain's privacy and didn't ask.

Yuki savoured the sweet toffee on her tongue and smiled as she loved the delicious pancakes. She could get used to this, being made pancakes every day by Captain Ukitake. The more she thought about it the more she blushed so when Jūshirō looked at her she was a smiling almost laughing, crimson coloured girl, making her look a little strange. 'It's a girl thing' or so Jūshirō thought.

Yuki snapped out of her happiness to look how it was like a date they were on, though it was really far from it.

The clock now showed half eleven and Yuki and Jūshirō had finished clearing up, Yuki was about to leave when she was shown more generosity.

"Hang on" he said as he went to the pantry, he retrieved two vividly coloured lollipops and handed them to Yuki, "Here".

"Thanks" Yuki said confused, "_What is he on?" _she thought, "_High on life??"_

"One for you, one for Ai" he said.

"How do you know Ai?" she asked.

"Lots of gossip gets around especially from the Lieutenant of squad Ten, Shihoin Yoruichi is another, the Lieutenant of squad Eleven, the Lieutenant of squad eight and the Captain of squad Two" he confided in her, "They have this weird club called the 'Women's Shinigami League' you see and they know everything about everybody, it's rather scary."

Yuki did see and she saw that she would probably like to join herself, as Yuki was one for socialising with her friends, just like she did in the Rukon district 3 years before.

As Yuki headed out the door, Jūshirō asked her a vital question,

"Yuki, have you heard of something called Rafu?" he asked completely casually.

Yuki shook her head and replied, "No never heard of it," before bowing, saying her thanks and walking out the door.

"_I thought that was the case"_ Jūshirō thought.

"So be it" he whispered.

One the way back downstairs Yuki ran into Captain Kyōraku coming the other way obviously going to visit Jūshirō. He looked at her as a feeling of shock gripped his face but it was quickly hidden with a smile and a sign of respect as he lifted his hat a fraction.

As they passed, Yuki made her way down the stairs, past the Vice-Captain's office and back out into the glorious sunlight and into the streets of the Seireitei.

xxxxxxx

After Shunsui passed Yuki he flash stepped the rest of the way down the corridor to Jūshirō's private room.

**Please rate and review!**


	8. Joining the Team

**hello, this was only going to be a short chapter but it kinda got longer and longer, lol. Does Byakuya seem a little jealous? Awww Jūshirō is so sweet towards Yuki!**

**By the way in the previous chapter, whilst Yuki is calling her Zanpakutō and going to attack her captain listen to the song 'Behind these Hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson, its a bit late now but i wrote it whilst listening to it and it worked really well!**

**Warnings conains: Violence, blood, language, adult relationships, pain, grief etc.**

Chapter 7

Joining the Team 

When Yuki was fifteen, she broke her wrist badly. She had to spend a week in the relief centre and two months in a plaster cast. Her Captain visited her every other day to check on her and keep her company during the long hours resting at home. They spent most of their time talking about Yuki's newly discovered Zanpakutō and Jūshirō had discussed with her possible training 'dates' in the future so that she could learn to control her reiatsu and new found her power.

Breaking her wrist wasn't really her fault, she claimed it was but Jūshirō argued otherwise. Jūshirō had been given permission to take Yuki to the living world when a hollow next showed up. Head Captain Yamamoto had given the Captain of Squad thirteen his blessings and asked that he take his beloved granddaughter out for a 'test drive' as it were to test the full extent of her powers, what better way than to practise than fighting a hollow. Yuki was apprehensive at first but her anxiety was soothed knowing that her Captain would be there to back her up and help her if she was in danger.

Yuki hadn't been to the living world since her death so she was excited to see the large shops and the beautiful scenery as well as feel the sights and smells of the world she once knew.

The trip had started out well, quickly finding the hollow and coming face to face. Jūshirō found it hard to stand back and watch Yuki face the cruelness of the hollow, immediately throwing herself into danger and the possibility of death if the event went wrong. She had faced the hollow with courage and started off fighting remarkably while her Captain hid his reiatsu and took cover in the shadows watching her every move. Whilst fighting he noticed that Rasen was once again absent, he reckoned that either Yuki hasn't clicked on to the fact that she even exists or that there is something going on in that cruel head of that wolf.

Jūshirō continued to watch as the hollow insulted Yuki and used cruel tricks and lies in order to devour her, of course he would never allow that to happen, he had also made a promise to protect her.

Yuki called her Zanpakutō, the vines came forth from the hilt, wrapping around her right arm, physically attaching them. Yuki bolted towards the hollow, dodging the acid being hurled at her by the hollow and successfully slicing through its left arm, clean and precise. She landed on the other side of the hollow so they were back to back, as the hollow whipped round to grab her, she had already bolted away and was jumping up to cleave its head just like she had been taught in soul reaper. This is when it had backfired; the hollow quickly seized Yuki in mid air and squeezed her tight, making it hard for her to breath. Jūshirō had to step in, hastily unsheathing his Zanpakutō and cleaving the arm that held Yuki. In his haste and in the hollows now full grown anger he had to finish the job a.s.a.p. and so Yuki had to suffer, as she fell to the ground she thrust her sword into the arm so that she would not get crushed by the hollows heavy limb, hoping that her sword would absorb some of the power of the fall. On doing so she landed on the hard concrete below in pain, the weight on her right wrist of both the hollow's arm and her sword was too much to bear, her wrist gave way and bent back, breaking the most vulnerable part of the wrist. She screamed out in pain, clenching her teeth, she panicked as the vines did not return to the hilt as she had wanted, making the situation worse. She wanted to cradle her wrist in her other hand but her Zanpakutō was stuck fast. After Jūshirō had vanquished the hollow, he rushed over to Yuki to help her. He immediately realised her predicament, he couldn't really help her until her Zanpakutō was back to normal. He quickly knelt down and lifted Yuki's head into his lap. He worked his fingers on her temples and her tense head, trying to calm her down and make her forget the pain in her wrist. Slowly Yuki closed her eyes, she was still crying out in pain, she did however manage to regulate her breathing, she also started to blush her skin going slightly red. The vines unhurriedly slunk back into the hilt, releasing Yuki's arm. Hana no mirai-maru changed back into a dull blade once more. Jūshirō was able to take her sword and the hollow's arm disintegrated into thin air. He dropped her Zanpakutō with a clatter and scooped her up gently.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, he examined her wrist, "Can you move it?"

Yuki tried to move her wrist but gasped in pain as she tried.

"Ok, I think it's broken" he suggested, "But don't back me up on it, I'll have to take you to Captain Unohana, she will know what's wrong."

At that he picked up her sword and flash stepped back to the soul society, taking her directly to the relief centre. He waited outside the emergency room the whole time Yuki was having her wrist adjusted by Captain Unohana. He also stayed the night sitting by her bed whilst she slept to make sure that she didn't have any nightmares or that she didn't wake up in pain.

Jūshirō knew from then on that her wrist would be her Achilles heel as it were, as a break like that will never mend to the way it was before, no matter how well it is repaired or how well it is taken care of. She would always have to protect her wrist whilst fighting and would have to have extensive physiotherapy on it for a while afterwards.

Breaking her wrist however wasn't only the thing to happen at the age of fifteen. No, it seemed that the coming year was even more adventurous than the last.

The previous winter had been a long and harsh one. Persistent winds had ripped tiles off the buildings and uprooted some trees in the seireitei. The few rain storms had caused some flooding in the rukon district and the cold nights had caused lakes and small expanses of water to freeze, giving the Shinigami, especially the young ones, the opportunity to ice skate.

There had also been snow, lots of it too. Not in sheets or sprinkles but blankets covering the whole in the soul society in what looked like white icing, it wasn't nearly as tasty and it made Yuki's nose glow red after being out in it for several hours, but it was fun. This was her favourite part of winter; she could throw snowballs at Miyazaki with full force for a legitimate reason, a simple snow ball fight.

Yuki had been able to enjoy herself in the winter wonderland, whereas Jūshirō suffered inside his grand house, fighting his disease as he gazed out on the scene as the snow drifted silently outside. He had never liked winter; it was when his symptoms plagued him the most.

In March of the following year, winter finally conceded into spring, bringing with it the first delicate flowers and Yuki's birthday on the 1st of April.

Yuki didn't really celebrate her birthday, she didn't have time to. She had to fill the hours out of class with revising and extra work preparing for her exams in order to graduate in a few weeks after her birthday.

She did however receive a nice present from her Captain, candy and in great heaps too, how predictable.

She spent hours writing out theory notes, practising her Kidō with Ai who was also about to graduate and mock fighting with her Captain when he did appear from his 'dark cave' as Yuki called it, it seemed that the harshness of winter did not freeze the heat of life and feelings that Yuki held inside for her Captain.

It was nice though to take breaks and share her mountains of sweets that she had received from her Captain with Ai; it seemed the two of them also shared his passion for sweet things.

Soon after this Yuki sat her exams, she sat her theory exams in the large hall with the other Shinigami, all much older than her. She had to scribble down the answers she had revised for on a squeaky table that made a high pitched, annoying noise every time she wrote.

The hall was very temperamental, one day it could be freezing with the heating broken, every one shivered and were forced to wear extra layers to be saved from the next ice age. On the other hand the hall could be sweltering, having to strip down to the basic uniform and having the need to have hand held fans on every desk.

However it wasn't in vain, Yuki did pass her exams, with flying colours, well, her theory anyway. The trouble came when she did her practical, sparring with the examiner. Yuki would have to display her skills in fighting and how well she can communicate with her Zanpakutō. The exam was to take place in the outside arena, a huge ring fenced off and completely bare, this so that the Shinigami that was being examined can use the ground to his or her advantage no matter what their Zanpakutō's powers were.

Under normal situations, she would have done well in this part of the exam as well, but someone threw a spanner in the works, Miyazaki and Ritsuka.

It was Yuki's turn next; she unsheathed her Zanpakutō and got her nerves under control. Miyazaki and Ritsuka were standing behind her gossiping and winding her up.

"She doesn't surely expect to pass with such a useless Zanpakutō?" Miyazaki whispered.

"I hear you, I honestly don't know what Captain Ukitake sees in her" Ritsuka replied.

"Well, clearly nothing since he hasn't shown that gorgeous face of his around here lately" Miyazaki sighed.

"So" Ritsuka laughed, "Can I be the maid of honour at your wedding?"

Miyazaki laughed and looked at the back of Yuki's head, watching her long hair sway in the slight breeze. Miyazaki smiled as she imagined the look on Yuki's face as her rage and hurt built up. Miyazaki was horrified how she had let Yuki kick her and get away, she would never, for as long as she lived, allow Yuki to get the better of her again.

"Of course you can" she said smugly.

Yuki desperately tried to block out the vicious comments of the girls behind her. "_Ignore them, Ignore them, they are doing it on purpose!"_ she pleaded to herself. No matter how much she tried, the cruel voices and meanings behind them got through to her, they always did, especially when it was about her Captain. Yuki felt that she almost had to defend him constantly when one bitch or another bad mouthed him or made fun of her and him together. Yuki let her rage rise up, her reiatsu closely following, she didn't need this, and she desperately needed everything to be kept under control for her exam.

"Yes, I think we'll have a grand expensive wedding" she continued smugly, "All the Captains will be invited and the vice captains, it will be lovely, and of course I will be as stunning as always all clad in a beautiful white dress. And then of course is the wedding night." Miyazaki winked at Ritsuka, who instantly smiled and winked back.

Something inside Yuki snapped, she was about to turn around and scream at her mortal enemy when she was called into the arena for her exam. Her rage was so built up that when she had an opportunity to fight someone, in this case the examiner, she went for it without a level head and without a battle plan. She immediately called her Zanpakutō, screaming its name at the top of her voice and allowing the vines to take bond themselves to her once again. She dashed towards the examiner, who was a little surprised as many candidates usually came up with a battle theory first and watched the examiner call his Zanpakutō to see its powers and come up with a way to fight it.

Rasen's voice came into Yuki's head again, spurring her on and taking control of her once again even though she was not present. As Yuki ran towards the examiner, she threw her Zanpakutō into the air, the vines returning. Yuki then continued kart wheeling and balancing on her hands before flipping her way to dodge the examiners Kidōs and attacks. She slipped behind the examiner as quick as lightning; she called her Zanpakutō to her hand and held it at the examiners throat. He was very impressed; she had gotten straight to the point albeit rash and dangerous. It was Yuki's Achilles heel that screwed it up for her, as she held her Zanpakutō in that position, her wrist seized up from the sudden movements, rendering her unmovable. The Examiner took the opportunity to sweep his foot quickly underneath him and knock Yuki off her feet, as she fell to the ground the examiner pointed his Zanpakutō at her neck as she lay on he ground wincing in pain.

"Normally I would class that as a fail" he warned, "But as you did tremendously as the beginning, I will let you pass."

"Thank you" Yuki said as she got up and bowed. She then sheathed her Zanpakutō and slowly rotated her wrist as she had been shown in physiotherapy, she then made her way back to her dorm feeling slightly dizzy and unsure of how all that just happened.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya slowly ran his hand over Rasen's soft petals as she sat beside him on the veranda over looking the garden. As spring was here, the cherry blossoms had started to bud on the Sakura trees once again and the wind was pleasant as it ruffled through Rasen's petals. The two of them sat in silence unsure which one should start talking first. Rasen closed her eyes, she knew Yuki was about to flip her lid before the fight that was planned for today. Byakuya watched as his companion lay down perfectly still, concentrating on controlling Yuki who was at least three miles away at the Shinigami School. Even though Rasen is exceptionally old, she hasn't lost her touch, not one bit. He smiled as he remembered her when she was younger and happier, age and loneliness has made her become cruel and bitter.

After a while Rasen opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"How did it go?" Byakuya asked.

"Fine, until her wrist seized up and she was knocked off her feet, she passed though" she informed him.

Byakuya nodded and remained silent. Rasen sighed, thoroughly disappointed with what just transpired.

"It will never go back to the way was" she said quietly, "Too much time has passed and she doesn't remember."

Byakuya also sighed "I didn't expect her to, but I knew it was her the moment I saw her. I immediately noticed her eyes and her hair, still the same, her trademark almost."

"When are you going to tell her?" she hastily asked.

"What's the point? It will only confuse her and you said it yourself, it will never go back to the way it was" he cried.

Rasen thought for a minute, "It might trigger something and like a chain reaction she might remember it all."

"And if she does, then what? It doesn't resolve anything!" he retorted.

The two of them fell silent and glared at each other for a while.

"I see you have married since coming here" she said smugly.

"Yes, I did, and how did you find out? I specifically remember that I didn't tell you" he snapped.

"Oh so you were avoiding it, feeling the guilt are we?" she smiled, "I saw the picture, and I saw you marriage certificate in your 'not so secret now' file" she laughed.

"You went ploughing through my 'private' files? They are private for a reason!" he yelled, "And no, I don't feel guilty. I fell in love, is that not a legitimate reason to marry someone?"

Rasen shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. What happened to her?"

"She passed away fifty years ago" he replied without showing remorse or any emotion for that matter.

Rasen nodded regretfully as Byakuya continued to stroke the top of her head and her back.

"I will tell you though" she said after a while, her voice barely above a whisper, "You need to make a move soon."

"I know and that's why I have decided to accept your proposition" he said.

Rasen smiled a cruel smile and yawned before laying her head down on her two front paws.

"Good" she replied, "And the next opportunity you get, tell her."

Byakuya said nothing and thought for a while; he had no idea on how to explain to a fifteen year old what he had to without confusing her. He wasn't even sure if he could come to grips with saying it out loud to her anyway and drag up the memories. He himself had only remembered since coming to the soul society many centuries ago. It seemed that when he was alive he had forgotten too, or maybe it was in his unconscious mind and he hadn't really thought about it? He was confusing himself now, "_Stop while you're ahead Byakuya"_ he thought to himself.

"Hai" he replied to Rasen as he continued to watch the Sakura trees blow in the breeze. Rasen smiled and closed her eyes, soon drifting into a light uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxx

It was a few weeks after this that Yuki got her results and was able to graduate.

She and Ai stood in the grander or the two halls and waited in the line to get the envelopes that held their grades.

Yuki felt her nerves rise through he; she started to shiver with anxiety. Ai placed a calm hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed the tense shoulder.

"It'll be fine" she whispered.

Yuki nodded even though she was unconvinced. As her turn came around and she now stood at the front of the long queue behind her, she was handed the white envelope and was given a "Good luck" by her sensei who was handing the results out.

Yuki gave a little bow before taking the envelope and walking to the out of the way of everybody else who were also waiting for their results. She felt the cold envelope beneath her moist fingers, it as mocking her almost, taunting her as she was too scared to open it.

Ai followed her as she also felt the envelope containing her own dreaded results.

"Remember Yuki" Ai reminded her, "You can always repeat a year and retake the exams if you fail, you are a lot younger than most of us so you've done well to get this far."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I wasn't planning on retaking a year, and Captain Ukitake would kill me! He put so much time and effort into helping me despite all obstacles, I would be an abomination if I failed" she cried.

"Then let's show him you are not one" she smiled, "And he wouldn't kill you, then how would he marry you?"

Yuki sighed and relaxed her shoulders, not this again! There is nothing going on between them! Is there?!

"Anyway" Ai concluded, let's open them together!"

Yuki nodded and smiled. Both girls got ready to tear the paper as they counted to three.

"One…Two…Three" the said in unison as Yuki and Ai carefully prized open the stiff paper, who knew breaking into an envelope would be such hard work? Yuki found it hard to open, her fingers were trembling and she couldn't grip it properly, subsequently she had many rips in the unyielding paper and she couldn't hook out the results inside.

Ai of course had a more level about her and opened her envelope with ease as she whipped out her results. However she refused to look at them until Yuki had hers. Now knowing that Ai was waiting for her she felt guilty about drawing out the increasing tension Yuki managed to break it open and gather the 'prize' inside.

Yuki then looked up at Ai who nodded at her and smiled. The two of them then turned over the fragile paper and finally read their results.

Yuki gasped as she read them, they were varied results, some excellent, some not so splendid, but she passed every exam, just, in one case anyway. She had done well in her Kidō theory getting an A and in the Kidō practical she got an A, so she could pretty well say that she had them figured. Her revision on Zanpakutō theory had earned herself a high B and her theory on stances in battle and battle types also got B. The exam on Hollows and Menos Grandes she bagged herself another A. However on her Zanpakutō practical exam i.e. her sparring match, she passed with just a C but it was a pass nonetheless. Yuki sighed in relief she had done fairly well and she would be able to join squad thirteen with those results.

"What did you get Ai?" she asked.

Ai smiled, "Straight As."

Yuki smiled for her friend, she was a little disappointed with hers compared to Ai's but at least she could graduate.

Ai looked over Yuki's shoulder read her results and patted Yuki lightly on the back, making her jump a little.

"You did good" she said, "Now lets get going we have to line up again to find out which squad we are in, although considering things I think I know which squad you are in!"

Yuki nodded and blushed as she stuffed her results into her pocket. The two of them hastily made their way out of the crowded hall and into the foyer where the other graduates were gathering.

After five minutes of non stop talking and noise the head sensei tried to get the restless Shinigami under control, it didn't work very well as nobody seemed to hear him and they kept talking even if they did. After two more attempts each time getting louder he had to resort to slamming a heavy book on a desk to get the Shinigami to be quiet.

"Thank you" he shouted, "Now that all the graduates are here with their results, please follow me into the Secondary room where you will all be told aloud which squads you will be joining, the fukuteichou of all thirteen squads are waiting to take to the appropriate barracks for a tester day. The graduation ceremony will take place in two days, which means that you have the time in between then to pack your things and say your goodbyes before leaving to live in your squad barracks. Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent; digesting the information they had just been handed. Miyazaki and Ritsuka were standing together in the dense throng; both of them had their usual cruel smiles on their faces. Yuki wondered that if the wind were to change they would be stuck like that forever, which would be a funny sight.

Everyone followed the head sensei into the Secondary room, a room that adjoined onto the grander hall by double doors. After the crowd had entered the room, everyone fell silent as the thirteen fukuteichou stood in a row each three metres apart.

Yuki immediately noticed Shiba –fukuteichou as the fukuteichou of Squad thirteen. She looked across at all the fukuteichou and immediately caught the eye of the bouncing strawberry blonde fukuteichou who seemed to be the fukuteichou of Squad Ten. Yuki wracked her brains and remembered her Captain's words about this fukuteichou; she was in the Shinigami Women's League and knew pretty much everything about everyone. Matsumoto-fukuteichou winked at Yuki and smiled, she knew a lot about her without even meeting her, "_Kawaii! __Yamamoto-san wa Kawaii desu!" _she thought.

Yuki immediately looked down, breaking the gaze and stared at her feet as she started burning up.

"Now that everybody is in, we will commence the results of which squad you are in, I trust you know all of the fukuteichou of the thirteen court guard squads."

Everybody nodded; Yuki had only learnt them two weeks ago by Ai just in case they were tested on them or the current captains.

"Let's begin…" the head sensei said as he started calling out the names of the hundred young Shinigami in the room and revealing which squad they are in. To Yuki it seemed like decades before her name was called out. She strained her ears to hear as did Ai who was also eagerly awaiting her result.

"Tsukoshi Ai" he yelled, "Squad Ten." Ai's face lit up as she heard her result, she sighed in relief as she knew she was going into a good squad, with a cute Captain.

Yuki smiled for Ai as Yuki also knew she was lucky to have Hitsugaya-teichou for a Captain, having been entranced by him when she first saw him.

"Eru Miyazaki" he continued, "Squad Eight." Across the room Yuki watched as Miyazaki's face went thunderous, clearly objecting to the squad she had been placed in. Yuki watched as she clenched her fist, her knuckles going white. Yuki knew which squad she wanted to be in and if she went into the squad which she thought and hoped she was going to be in, she was in for a rough time.

"Hikaru Ritsuka" he continued, "Squad Three." Ritsuka was also miffed, clearly she was pissed off that she was not in the same squad as Miyazaki. She might have been put out by it but Miyazaki next to her was fuming, Yuki could feel the heat of her rage from where she was standing.

"Yamamoto Yuki…" he continued, "_Please, Please let me be in his squad. He said I was going to be so please Kami let it be true!" _she pleaded, "…Squad Thirteen."

Yuki went rigid for a second as she tried to clarify what the head sensei had just said.

"Ai" she whispered, "D-Did he say S-Squad Thirteen."

Ai smiled, "You know he did."

"I-I thought so" Yuki smiled, her happiness rising as the rate on knots. It felt that there were fireworks being let off inside of her, she couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it, but it was true, she was in his squad, just like he had promised her two years ago.

From across the room Yuki felt the piercing gaze of Miyazaki on her, stabbing through her like daggers. Yuki turned to face her, Miyazaki looked mortified. Miyazaki caught Yuki's eye and glared at her she punched her fist into her open palm of her other hand just as she had done before as a warning, Yuki knew she meant it too.

After a lot of shuffling of feet and whispering the Young Shinigami had separated into thirteen groups each standing by the fukuteichou of their squads. Yuki noticed that the groups were very unevenly spread. There were but a few in squads one, four, six, eleven and thirteen. There were quite a few tough and tall male Shinigami in squad two, ready to be trained for the Special Forces. The rest of the squads such as Three, Five and Eight had a fair number in each.

Shiba-Fukuteichou quickly whisked his squad away which amounted to a grand total of three. Yuki watched as Ai was also taken her separate way with twelve other Shinigami by the ever happy Matsumoto-Fukuteichou. She also watched as Miyazaki sulkily slinked away with Ise-Fukuteichou and the ten other Shinigami.

Once outside Yuki immediately felt the warm spring sun on her face instantly warming her up a little, she hadn't realised how low her body temperature had dropped since she had been in the two halls, the stress and worry must have caused her to lose heat.

"I trust you all can do a bit of flash step even if it is for very short periods or short distances?" he asked.

The two young men Shinigami who were standing next to her nodded their heads triumphantly as if showing this fact off to the rest of the world. Yuki however raised her trembling hand meekly.

"I-I can't" she stuttered quietly.

"What do you mean you can't? How the hell am I supposed to carry you all the way there?" he said raising his voice.

The truth was that Yuki hadn't even thought about learning flash step, she hadn't been taught it in school and neither her Captain nor her grandfather had ever mentioned the need to learn it before graduating. How did everyone else know how to do it? They hadn't been taught it in class, so how? Then it hit her, most of the Shinigami here were from high class families who have to time to teach them on the weekend. Yuki couldn't have learnt it; her grandfather was head of the thirteen court guard squads and never had time for anything in general let alone teach her and her captain had already given all his available time to her to get her to call her Zanpakutō never mind about teach her flash step! Yuki began to feel a little dizzy with all the thoughts and feeling circling in her head. She was lucky that she had a helping hand.

"Don't worry I got her" Jūshirō smiled, his voice seemed to come out of nowhere, but as Yuki turned around her Captain was behind her 'watching her back', as usual.

Kaien nodded to his Captain and observed Yuki closer. "You're the girl who came to our barracks at two in the morning!" he exclaimed.

Yuki blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. The two Shinigami boys looked at each other on confusion unaware of the events that happened at the start of last winter.

"Hai" Yuki said sheepishly.

"Right let's get back to the barracks" Jūshirō interjected trying to break up the confusion and the embarrassment that had gripped the group.

"How? I, er, can't use flash step" Yuki said ashamed

"That's why I'm here" Jūshirō laughed.

Yuki blushed harder and looked down at the ground. Even Kaien looked away unable to watch the growing attraction between his Captain and this girl.

Yuki was rather quickly sorted as Jūshirō took it upon himself to pick her up and gently place her on his shoulder. Yuki yelled as she was instantly scooped from the ground and in her opinion slung over his shoulder, even though she wasn't treated as roughly as she claimed. "_Wow he must be strong, I'm at least eight stone, and he picked me up with one arm" _she thought.

"How dare you?!" she screamed, "Put me down!"

"Well, if you want to walk four miles then be my guest!" he laughed.

"Ok, well at least put me in a more comfortable position" she laughed.

He instantly put Yuki down gently and suggested that she place herself around his back, i.e. a piggy back ride, an embarrassing one at that. Yuki nodded slightly and felt the blood rush to her face. Just as easily as before Jūshirō managed pick Yuki up, more comfortably this time, so that she was in the proper piggy back ride stance.

Yuki looked down at the ground whilst she was being lifted up. It made her feel dizzy she had never been sitting this high before and she hadn't realised her Captain's full height before. She felt even more embarrassed when she realised that her Captain's hands were holding her thighs to stop her from falling. She blushed a wonderful shade of crimson and ducked her head behind her Captain's in embarrassment as she gripped his shoulders.

"_Poor thing" _Jūshirō thought, "_She's having kind of a rough time, I can feel how tense she is becoming and how she is heating up, probably due to embarrassment!" _Jūshirō probed his thoughts on how to lighten up the situation. He smiled almost instantly.

"Race ya!" he taunted his vice captain and the two now silent young men to his right.

They looked at each other and smiled before looking to their Captain and both giving him the thumbs up.

"You're on" Kaien laughed.

"Yoshi" Jūshirō whispered so that Yuki only Yuki could hear him, "Hold on tight"

"Rangiku?!" he yelled, she instantly turned around from the young Shinigami.

"Hai Ukitake-teichou!" she replied.

"We're having a race to the squad thirteen barracks will you count us down please?" he asked.

Rangiku happily accepted as she loved silly things like this, she would have asked to join them but she had to transport thirteen excited shinigami to the squad ten barracks.

"Ok" she yelled, "Follow me, we'll watch to see how a captain fairs in a race between two school graduates and a vice captain," she said to the new recruits.

All of then followed her as she ran over to Captain Ukitake. Ai followed her fellow squad members and stood several feet away from Yuki and Captain Ukitake. "_Oh My Kami! She must be so nervous and scared to be that high and the fact that it is her Captain that she is…" _Ai cringed at the sight and abruptly put her head down and let out a small laugh, grabbing the attention of everyone around her, including Yuki and Jūshirō who looked over at her. Ai lifted her head and caught Yuki's eye, she then in turn caught the 'blush virus' that seemed to be sweeping the Shinigami as she continued to glow brighter and gave a weak smile. Rangiku broke the awkward atmosphere with her usually bubbly self.

"Ok, we'll all count down" she laughed, "San…Ni…Ichi…" they yelled all together…"go!"

Naturally Jūshirō was first off the starting blocks with an expert flash step. Yuki couldn't describe the motion, one minute she was here, and then she was fifty metres in front of herself in a blink on an eye. What she did manage to see however was burry images as all the colours of her surroundings merged into one. She immediately felt dizzy as she watched the surroundings transform. Yuki was also paranoid that her Captain was going to drop her which in turn made her grip onto his shoulders harder, clinging for dear life.

"You're grip is like an iron vice" Jūshirō laughed, "Don't worry I won't drop you."

"Hai" Yuki replied in relief, "I wonder where Shiba-fukuteichou is?"

"Far behind hopefully!" Jūshirō continued to laugh, "Wait until you learn to do this, then I can race you!"

Yuki smiled, "It's a deal then!"

During their brief conversation Jūshirō had slowed down a fraction, allowing Kaien to catch up to them.

"I thought you were quicker than this Captain" he laughed from behind them.

"Shit, when did he catch up?" Jūshirō exclaimed, "Ok, faster it is!"

"WHAT?" Yuki screamed, "Faster?" Yuki could barely manage travelling at the current velocity never mind about sudden acceleration!

Kaien had managed to catch up so that Jūshirō and he were parallel, causing Jūshirō to smile and speed to rapidly, leaving Kaien behind once more.

Yuki felt Jūshirō rapidly gain speed making her feel all the dizzier, the problem was she didn't know where to scream or laugh, it was kinda fun. She took the less ear piercing option and laughed.

"Ne, it's not that bad once you get used to it" Yuki smiled.

"See, it's fine when you relax and loosen up" Jūshirō said, stressing the words loosen up. Yuki instantly got the message and relinquished her grip a little whilst apologizing to her Captain.

After another seven minutes of blurring images and playful repartee between Yuki and her Captain, Jūshirō started to slow down rapidly eventually coming to a halt a few feet in front of the squad thirteen barracks.

Yuki felt how Jūshirō was breathing heavily, "Wow, _he really went for it!"_ Yuki thought.

Jūshirō and Yuki waited a few minutes until they both felt Kaien's steady reiatsu get closer and closer. Yuki felt Jūshirō's hands release the pressure on her thighs as he loosed his grip to let her down, she slid down and safely landed on the ground albeit a little dizzy. She then made her way to his side and stood close as Kaien flash stepped the last leg of the journey and stopped so that he was now facing them, he was breathing hard completely out of breath.

"We won" Jūshirō laughed while Yuki lifted her fingers for the 'V for victory sign', making Jūshirō laugh.

"What…do…you…expect" Kaien panted, "You're… a… captain!"

"Well yeah, but still, you did well, you caught up with us for a while!" Jūshirō exclaimed.

The three of them waited a further ten minutes for the two young Shinigami to catch up with them. By this time Kaien had caught his breath and Yuki was no longer dizzy but could now stand straight and see clearly. She examined the squad thirteen barracks closely it had looked so different at night time. She was able to see the buildings beyond the door. There was a large, white and extremely well kept dorm building for the Shinigami who prefer to stay here rather than go home every day, and the main office where she had gone that chilly autumn night. It looked nice; Yuki felt she wouldn't have any trouble fitting in, even though she would live in her grandfather's house, in her old room. She smiled as she contemplated living in her large and modern room again. She had her own personal bathroom, a king size bed, a solid oak desk, a sofa-bed in case any friends came around to stay, a walk-in-wardrobe and various other pieces of furniture which added to her room. Not to mention her favourite part of her room, her balcony. It looked over the east part of the seireitei and in the summer, it caught the suns rays, so that when the sun set the balcony glowed a golden colour instantly lighting up the atmosphere and her mood when she watched the glorious sun set. She would also go there when she was bored, often to 'Shinigami watch.'

"They're here" Jūshirō smiled as he cut through Yuki's fantasies of her room. The three of them felt the reiatsu of the two extremely tired young men as they approached.

They eventually stood by Kaien; they too were even more out of breath than he was, if that is at all possible.

"You two did well for saying that you've only just graduated from school, you'll both make good Shinigami in this squad" he praised them. The two Shinigami blushed as they caught their breath.

"So" Jūshirō concluded, "Shiba-fukuteichou will show you around the barracks and your rooms, unless you are going back to live at home."

Both Shinigami shook their heads informing their Captain that they had chosen the 'grown up' option to move away from their parents estates and live in their barracks. Yuki of course couldn't wait to get home after two years of not stepping foot over the threshold of her grandfather's large manor, she dearly missed it.

"Hai" all three shinigami said in unison as Kaien led the two graduates towards the dorm building.

Yuki watched as the three Shinigami walked through the gates while she and her Captain remained still. Why wasn't she going with them? She was utterly confused.

"Ok, let's go" Jūshirō said.

"Go?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yeah, I need a private word with you" he said, "Is that ok?"

Yuki went stiff, _"a private word, how private? Well, it will have to be ok; I can't exactly say no can I?" _She nodded and looked up at him.

Jūshirō led her to the main office building in the heart of the barracks, passing all of the busy Shinigami rushing back and forth with paperwork, Zanpakutō cleaning apparatus and various other objects. Yuki immediately noticed the relaxed atmosphere, despite the several rushing Shinigami; many were talking with warm drinks in their hands, playing games, gambling and reading novels or manga books. Once inside the main building, they went to talk in one of the gathering rooms where they held meetings and where all the Shinigami of the squad met before they are sent to the living world to fight hollows.

Jūshirō slid the door back and waited for Yuki go on in; he followed her and slid the door back again. It was a spacious room with only a few chairs and a small coffee table.

"Please sit down" he asked of her.

Yuki nodded and set herself down on one of the chairs, her captain then followed her and sat next to her.

"Welcome to the squad" he laughed, "But I know that you knew you were going to be in this squad anyway."

Yuki smiled, "Yeah you told me when I first joined the Shinigami Academy. There's

one thing that I don't understand. Why did you say those things about Miyazaki being

in your squad? And saying that she would take my place and calling me those names

and…" Jūshirō cut Yuki off by placing his hand over hers on the table, causing Yuki

to blush.

"Well I had to say those things" he laughed, "I have never met this Miyazaki that you seem to hold a grudge against, I had to get you angry and upset so that you would come after me and subconsciously call your Zanpakutō. And it worked; you now have your Zanpakutō, ta-da!

Yuki stared down at the floor and took in this news, she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. On one hand, he had helped her call her Zanpakutō at last albeit in a cruel and callous way. On the other hand it was kinda funny the way he put it. Yuki didn't say anything but let out a small "uh huh."

Jūshirō gently patted her head, "Perk up Yuki, I'm not that mean am I?" at this Yuki dashed her hand from under his and tapped his hand as if scolding him.

"Yes Captain Ukitake, yes you are" she said solemnly.

Jūshirō laughed, "Oh Yuki, you knew you were going to be in my squad, I did ask for you after all!"

Yuki looked up abruptly, "What? Y-You asked for me?"

"Yeah, of course I did" he smiled, "When I was absent from the meeting I was told all about you and the fact that you are my sensei's granddaughter made it an honour to teach you in turn."

Yuki's eyes opened wide and her pupils grew large in shock.

"M-M-My grandfather taught you?" he stuttered.

"Yeah me and captain Kyōraku. We were his students when he first opened the academy and we were subsequently the first captains in the soul society." He smiled.

Yuki was stunned she had no idea that her grandfather had taught her Captain, it made Yuki realise how much of an age gap there really was, not that she really cared anymore. She felt flattered that her captain had specifically asked for her, out of the hundreds of capable students at the academy, he had asked for her.

"Wow, that's amazing" she managed to reply.

Jūshirō nodded, "I think this summer" he suggested, "We'll have a go at learning flash step."

Yuki nodded enthusiastically at the thought of another summer with her Captain.

Jūshirō smiled at her ambitiousness, how cute she looked when she was happy and how she gave little claps when she laughed or smiled. He was glad that she was finally in his squad and that they would be able to spend another glorious summer together.

"So are you going to live at home or in the barracks?" he asked.

"At home" she smiled.

"I don't blame you!" he laughed, "I would rather live in that gorgeous house than live in the humble barracks."

"But don't you live in the barracks" Yuki asked.

"Me? No, I have a home too!" he laughed, "It's on the outskirts of the seireitei, only twenty minutes from here. I love it on the outskirts; it means that there is land available and it's so nice to own your own grassy plain, it's beautiful in the summer, with all the flowers! I'll have to show you in the summer!"

"Yes please, I'd love to see the flowers" she smiled.

Jūshirō smiled as Yuki thought about the rolling plains and what her Captain's house was like.

Outside, Kiyone slowly made her way to the sliding paper door and gently knocked breaking up the happy atmosphere inside.

"Come in" Jūshirō called as he heard a soft knock on the door.

Kiyone pulled back the door and bowed to her captain; she immediately looked up and saw Yuki. Here eyes widened as she saw her captain with such a young and pretty girl.

"S-Sumimasen" she stuttered, "I didn't know you had c-company."

Jūshirō laughed, "What's wrong Kiyone? Normally you are bouncing off the walls and all sorts!"

"I-Its nothing, Captain" she replied quietly.

"If you're sure" he said concerned, "Anyway to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have just received a hell butterfly asking for your presence in a captains meeting that is to start in twenty minutes" she said in her unusual quiet tone.

Jūshirō sighed, "Well, Duty calls."

He turned to Yuki as Kiyone watched suspiciously, "Thank you for your company this afternoon but unfortunately I must to go, but I'm sure that Kiyone will she you out" he smiled, "Ne, Kiyone." She immediately stood up straight as she was previously hanging on the door frame leaning in to the room to get a better sound and view of what was going on.

"Of course Captain" she said.

Jūshirō got up and pulled Yuki to her feet with him, "Well if I were you" he said aloud, he then whispered in her ear so that Kiyone wouldn't hear him knowing it would wind her up intensely, "I would use the time to pack your things from your current dorm room it's a nightmare!"

Yuki nodded and smiled, catching on to Jūshirō's mean but hilarious tactics towards Kiyone.

"Well that's a very good idea, I might just try doing that" she smiled. Kiyone almost fell over in embarrassment and suspicion.

"Well bye, you two" he said pulling away from Yuki's ear and saying it aloud to the two of them before flash stepping out of the door. Kiyone watched as her Captain dashed down the corridor and out of the main door. She then turned to Yuki who was still standing where her captain had left her.

"I-I'll, er, show you out" she said to Yuki, keeping her eyes down as she led Yuki back out into the low afternoon sun. She lifted her head to get a better look a Yuki, there was nothing amazingly spectacular about her, she wasn't incredibly tall or short, about five foot six she reckoned, she was slim but had curves in the right places, an hour-glass figure. Her eyes were her best feature, brilliant green. Her hair was a little weird, white ends, maybe why her captain took a shine to her, someone to relate to, but he had Captain Hitsugaya to relate to so why was he interested in her? Apart from this she looked completely normal.

Kiyone watched as Yuki left and heard her small, "Thank you, Bye" on her way out.

Yuki slowly made the long trek back to her school aware that the Kiyone girl had been staring at her whilst they were in the corridor. "_Let her believe what she wants, it's not true anyway"_ she sighed. Some part of her wished it was true, everything, and everything that had been said, that she and her Captain were secretly together. She blew a raspberry, "_As if! Come on Yuki like that's eva gonna happen?!" _

She knew that she was too young and that he was too old for her, she sighed she would just have to settle for a man more her age when she was older, that's the way it is.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō stood in one of the parallel rows facing Captain Kuchiki, half listening to old man Yama talk on about something; he wasn't overly sure what exactly, squad management during unexpected attacks he reckoned.

He could think of somewhere he would rather be, back in that room, talking to her. He felt his mind beginning to wonder, he snapped out of it and concentrated on what was being said he couldn't simply switch off if he was needed to answer a question he would look like a complete moron if he just continued to stare into space, besides it incredibly disrespectful. He shivered, how much of a lecher is he? Thinking about old man Yama's granddaughter at a time this, well at all is bad but especially when he is right in the room with him. He dreaded to think what head Captain Yamamoto would say he was to find out his real feelings.

The usual captains started bickering again, distracting him from his inappropriate thoughts. He looked directly in front of him and gazed at Captain Kuchiki who was looking down lost in his own thoughts. "_He's so solemn, I have never seen him laugh or even smile in all the years I've known him!"_

"That concludes the meeting, thank you" Head captain Yamamoto finished.

The Captains departed and made their way to the main doors when the head captain stopped them in their tracks.

"I would like to speak with Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake privately please" he called after them.

Jūshirō and Byakuya froze as the rest of the Captains departed, muttering to themselves.

Both Captains turned around slowly and walked up to the desk at which the head captain was now sitting at.

They both remained silent as they watched the head captain clear his desk. Jūshirō could feel panic gripping him, was it to do with Yuki? Had he found out? If he had, why was Byakuya here?

He could feel his palms moisten and his heat bead increased rapidly as he watched the head captain clear his desk, drawing it out, taunting him.

Byakuya stood perfectly still, keeping his emotions under control and keeping a straight face as is completely unnerved and unaffected even though his breathing and heartbeat told him otherwise.

"Thank you for taking time to see me" head captain Yamamoto finally said, "Now I'm not sure whether either of you know why I asked you to see me."

Neither said anything, Jūshirō hadn't a clue but Byakuya suspected something to do with political affairs.

"Gentlemen, there is unrest between the noble families and lower noble families" he continued, "There is to be a meeting next Tuesday between the four noble families and the lower noble families. It is to take place here where we will discuss current affairs and plans for future collaboration."

They both nodded, "Captain Ukitake" he turned to him, "As the oldest member of the Ukitake family I would request your presence at the meeting and I would request the presence of the second oldest member of your family, your brother. I would also ask that you take the time to go home and discuss this with your younger brothers and sisters, it is of the utmost importance very important."

Jūshirō bowed, "Hai" he said in a solemn tone.

"Captain Kuchiki" he now turned around to face him, "As the head of the Kuchiki

clan I would ask for your presence as well as the presence of your grandfather. I feel

that his wise ways are required for a meeting like this."

Byakuya followed suit and bowed as well, "Hai."

"Arigato –gozaimasu" he concluded, "You may take your leave."

The two Captains gave one last short bow and turned around to leave, neither saying

anything.

xxxxxxx

Yuki zipped around her dorm room, picking up any that bits and pieces she could find

and hastily packing them into the various boxes laid out in a neat row in front of her.

Next to her Ai was doing the same tidily folding her home clothes and her spare

Shinigami uniforms into the cardboard boxes and selo-taping them up ready for the

journey to the squad ten barracks where she is to be staying.

By the time afternoon came both girls had finished packing and were searching the

room to make sure they hadn't missed anything. Yuki felt her stomach growl, she

wrapped her arms around her tummy as if trying to quieten it.

"Ne, Yuki-chan" Ai smiled, "Why don't we go for some Ramen, I can hear how

hungry you are and I'm kinda hungry myself."

"Kay," Yuki smiled back.

The two of them finished packing their belongings and made their way to the lunch

hall for a well deserved break.

"Who won by the way" Ai asked on the way.

"We did of course!" Yuki laughed

"By 'we' I take it you mean you and Captain Ukitake?" Ai continued.

"Yep" she smiled, blushing slightly.

"I thought so" Ai laughed.

"So, what is squad ten like?" Yuki asked

"Its fun, Matsumoto-fukuteichou is really nice, a bit of a gossip, she told us lots of

stories about Captain Hitsugaya on the tour you see but yeah its nice. And of course

the Captain is so friendly and sweet; you could just pinch his cheeks and ruffle his

hair and yell, 'Chibi'!" Ai laughed.

Yuki laughed too, "Oh Ai, not falling for a Captain too are we?"

"Oh no" she smiled, "He's cute but too young looking me! I prefer older guys, I am

nineteen you know and he looks about your age."

"Yeah I guess so" Yuki smiled.

"Hang on" Ai stopped in her tracks, "You said, 'for a captain too are we'?" Stressing

the word too. "So that means that you are falling or have already fallen for a captain, I

knew it!"

"Huh" Yuki squeaked, "I-I, er, I never said that! And if I did I didn't mean it like

that" she defended herself.

"Of course, silly me, there is nothing going on between you two" she teased.

"Its true" she protested.

"I guess that explains why you were riding on his back the other day" she laughed.

Yuki glowed bright red, "Don't say it like that! It sounds like we did something, you

know, dodgy or something! Anyway, you know it was just to get to the barracks!"

Ai rolled her eyes, "I know Yuki! Lighten up it was a joke" she said as she lightly

pushed Yuki's shoulder.

"I know, I know, that's what he always tell me to do" she admitted.

"To what, relax and lighten up?" she asked.

Yuki nodded.

"That's because…" she laughed, "he wants you to unwind, come to your senses,

unveil your feelings to him so that he can tell you he feels the same and…" Ai

whispered something into Yuki's ear that made her blush bright red.

Ai broke away from Yuki's ear and started to run ahead of her to the lunch hall,

talking as she went.

"…and then when you are older you can get married and have lots of kids!"

"Hey! I can't believe what you just said to me, that's awful Ai, you meanie!" she

cried running after her towards the lunch hall.

xxxxxxx

The following day was graduation day. All the graduating Shinigami were sitting

patiently in their seats ready to be called to line up waiting for their diploma. Spring

was well and truly here and the flowers had started to open on the trees, displaying

their fragile centres to the world once more. There was a warm tint in the air despite

there being a cold breeze that cut though Yuki as she waited to line up. She peered to

her right to see the parents and families of the Shinigami graduating today. She

strained her eyes to see if her grandfather or her captain was present, but to her

disappointment neither were present. She sighed causing Ai who was sitting next to

her to lift her head up and frown at her.

The head sensei of the academy was deliberating to the audience of Shinigami and

parents what a talented group of Shinigami they are and how they had all received

decent results ultimately meaning that in the long term they will do their utmost best

in their squads no matter what the task at hand is. Yuki sighed more as she was

thoroughly bored.

"What's wrong?" Ai whispered.

"Oh, I'm just bored" she lied, well she was bored but she was also pissed off that

neither her grandfather nor her captain were there to watch her graduation.

"Oh, I see" she smiled, "You see over there." Ai pointed over to a middle aged

looking woman in the crowd. She had long black hair that was twisted into a plait

down her back. Her large brown eyes were watching the birds in the trees as she

presumably listened to the head sensei. She suddenly turned to a little girl who was

sitting next to her and quietly talking to her. She then rummaged through her bag and

pulled out a small brightly coloured book before giving it to the little girl who laughed

and began to leaf through the pages reading avidly.

"It's my mom" she smiled.

Yuki smiled as well, it makes sense. The little girl was a younger version of Ai, the

same small nose, same shoulder length black hair, same large brown eyes, just like

their mother. "_I wonder what their Dad looks like? If they look just like their Mother _

_then what characteristic did they get from their dad?"_ Come to mention it Yuki had

never seen pictures of her family in their room when they lived in the dorm, maybe

that's the way Ai is, having pictures made her miss her family more?

The head sensei called the graduates to the stage to collect their diploma. As Yuki

lined up she prayed to god that she didn't do something stupid like fall over on stage

or be too frightened to move once up there, or the wind blow part of her uniform

open or anyone of the unfortunate things that could happen on stage.

Luckily nothing bad did happen and she was able to collect her diploma like everyone

else, shaking the head sensei's hand and holding her diploma tightly in her hand.

Once the Shinigami had all collected their diploma the head sensei continued to talk

to the Shinigami and the parents concluding the ceremony with a thank you and the

option of refreshments and drinks in the main hall before getting their belongings and

going their separate ways whether it be going home or going to live in their respective

squad barracks

Ai quickly grabbed Yuki's hand and led her over to meet her mother.

"Okasan" she said to her mother who was sipping a glass of champagne and holding

the little girl's hand tightly, "This is my best friend, Yamamoto Yuki."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yamamoto" she smiled shaking Yuki's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Yuki replied, "Who's this then" she laughed as she bent down to shake the little girl's hand.

"Watashi wa Kaede desu" she said quietly, a little shy of Yuki.

Yuki stood up and looked at Ai.

"She's soooo cute!" she smiled.

"Yeah she's my younger sister" she smiled, "She's six this year.

Yuki smiled, she loved children especially when they are this cute.

"Where's Anya?" Ai asked her Mother.

"She's at home sweetheart" she replied regretfully, "She's not very well so she had to stay at home with your father, she wanted to come badly but she is too ill at the moment."

"Oh" Ai gasped, "What's wrong, I hope she's ok?"

"Don't worry she is recovering, she had glandular fever a few weeks ago" she replied, "I'm sure she will be back to her old ways as soon as you get home."

Ai nodded and smiled.

"So what squad are you in Miss Yamamoto?" she asked.

"S-Squad Thirteen" Yuki smiled happily.

Ai looked at Yuki and they both laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Ai's mother asked

"Oh, nothing mom, it's an inside joke" Ai replied.

"Well, I hear it's a nice squad to be in so congratulations" she smiled.

"Thank you" Yuki replied.

"Well, we better go and get your belongings Ai; we should be getting home before we hit the traffic" she laughed pointing to all the Shinigami and their parents, "It was nice to meet you, I hope to be seeing you again sometime, perhaps you could come around for tea one night?" she smiled.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you" Yuki smiled back grateful for her generosity.

Ai smiled and embraced Yuki whilst saying goodbye before taking her mother up to her room to gather her belongings and taking them to the horse and trap that was waiting for them outside the gates.

Yuki felt a sense of loss sweep over her even though she knew that Ai was staying in the squad ten barracks and she was only a short walk away. She knew that they would see each other every day if they wanted. But she would miss sharing a room with her, the conversations late at night, sneaking out, doing homework together, sharing sweets and junk food when watching a DVD or playing a game on one of the academy's games consoles in the recreation room. Yuki felt like crying as she watched Ai walk away. A single solitary tear made its journey down her cheek, tumbling down and dropping to the floor.

She turned to walk away and stood by a tree, she would wait until the area cleared before she would get her stuff, it was a madhouse in there.

When she walked backwards she expected to hit the hard trunk of the tree but instead she hit her front of a person. Instead of turning around to see who it was she stood facing the school and heard a familiar voice once again.

"It's not bad is it?" he whispered to her.

She leant back on him as more tears fell down her cheeks. She felt his hand move to her shoulders as he gently rotated his thumbs over them gently massaging them.

"I'm going to miss it" she cried.

"I was the same" he smiled, "I don't think I cried but I was sad. I wouldn't worry I'm still best friends with my best friend in school even now after at least two thousand years!"

"Wow, that's one long friendship!" Yuki laughed though her tears; "How come you're here" she asked suddenly breaking from his soft grip and facing him.

"You didn't think I'd miss your graduation did you?!" he asked, "You have not an ounce of faith in me clearly" he said in a mock offended voice.

Yuki laughed, "Well I wasn't sure, I didn't see you sitting down with the families!"

"I stood by the tree, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, it could have been bad for the 'problem' you have with a particular girl" he whispered.

Yuki nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, do you need help getting your stuff?" he asked.

Yuki quickly shook her head, "No, I got it, I'll go and get it" she said as she rushed off to her dorm.

As she grabbed her stuff she said one last goodbye to Ai and lugged her things down to where her captain was. They both picked up the boxes before embarking on the forty minute walk to her grandfathers house.

Under the cover of the ever green trees Byakuya stood with Rasen watching as Yuki grabbed her stuff and walked away with Captain Ukitake.

"I'm proud of you Yuki" he whispered to himself.

"Yes, as am I, she has done well" Rasen validated him, "It seemed that Captain Ukitake did not notice your presence, I would have liked to have heard your excuse for being here if he had" she laughed.

"Yes I bet you would have" she said wryly, "And what's his, I wonder?"

"Well he's her Captain" Rasen informed him.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that" he snapped, "But to my knowledge it isn't customary for a Captain to help a member of their squad with moving problems."

Byakuya turned abruptly and stormed back off the way he came, rattling the tress and flowers as he went.

Rasen shrugged her shoulders as she followed her master back in the opposite direction off to the squad six barracks.

**Please review!**


	9. A Noble Meeting

**A shorter chapter to break up this one from the long next one, if i would have combined it it would have been too long so i split it up. I left it on a cliffhanger for you guys so that you will be full of suspence while i go on holiday! :p When i get back i will continue to write the next chapter and phase in Yuki's life.**

**ok the warnings are in the previous chapters so keep them in mind whilst reading.**

Chapter Eight

A Noble Meeting

A month after Yuki had graduated, she had already gotten used to waking up in her own large four-poster bed in her ornately furnished room again. She still had to wake up at the crack of dawn as Yuki elegantly put it or rather eight o'clock.

She had started to adapt to life in the barracks. She would often find herself carrying various bits of paperwork to her captain and the vice captain. She loved this part of squad life as it meant that she could see her captain every day and continue in petty repartee with him, usually ending in a fit of laughter between them.

She also spent squad life practising with her fellow squad members, sparring and practising her Kidō. Luckily there had been no major crises so she was not called with the whole squad to tackle hollows only a few of the older more trained squad members ventured out into the living world. After Yuki's last experience in the living world, she was in no rush to return.

Spring had given way to the start of summer and June was now showing the beautiful summer flowers and the warm weather. The coming of summer had lifted spirits in the barracks as talks of late night drinking escapade s had begun to float around. Yuki learnt that many Shinigami were excited about the festivals that were traditionally held during the summer, preparing the exquisite silk kimono and the traditional dances and foods.

Yuki herself had started using up her free time in which to fantasize about going to the festivals with a particular person, i.e. her captain. She would often imagine him winning her many stuffed animals from the fun games available and tasting the sweet confectionary that the two of them seemed to enjoy so much. She had also begun to design a purple silk kimono, with 'her' flowers on it. Yuki had always loved the shades of purple and lilacs especially lavender, she didn't know why but even as a little girl her dresses had been purple as had been her tulips that she had planted in her little patch of garden.

She had recently remembered one particular incident in which she and her family friend had been playing with the dogs and the horses in the massive expanses of the Yamamoto estate; she had fallen over and gotten grass stains on her dress which subsequently did not sit well with her mother. Not only did she wreck her dress but she had also been playing too late in the fields and was late for a dinner party between the noble clans, she and her friend had finally stumbled through the door twenty minutes late during the party both covered in mud and grass stains. She had been told off and put to bed as she was only four at the time, whereas her friend was ten years her elder and got the full brunt of the punishment, he was fourteen and should have known better, he was subsequently grounded for a month much to his annoyance and her disappointment.

The more she thought about it, the more it pissed her off. She could only remember this incident from her childhood and it was very blurry, hazy, as if there was more to it but she had forgotten over time. She could not picture her family friend although he was always there in the single memory, she could not picture his face or remember his name but she knew that he was always there.

While she fantasised about certain people and remembered this one memory she could help but notice something. She spotted her Captain's growing anxiety over the past few weeks and how tired he looked recently as if he had been completely skipping sleeping and was carrying on throughout the night as he was during the day.

Usually summer was the best time of year for him, it was warm and his disease didn't bother him as much and yet he was squandering his best time of year by putting sleep on hiatus.

She had wanted to question him about it but it really wasn't any of her business and she shouldn't pry into his life. Instead she bit her tongue and acted as if she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. It was hard for her to do this, she worried about him and was scared that there was something wrong, was his disease worse? Were his family having problems? With five brothers and two sisters, there is bound to be disputes, so Kiyone said when she went to her about it. Not that she was really much help; she was still suspicious of Yuki and she never let much information out about the internal structure of the Ukitake family and the strains of family arguments that occurred frequently, so Yuki got the impression from Kiyone even though she was slightly tipsy at the time.

Little did she know that she herself would be losing sleep over the next few weeks.

Two days before the meeting her grandfather called her into his private study.

Yuki was gently awakened by one of the maids, Mayumi, who was cleaning the rooms around hers. She had received a hell butterfly from the head captain himself asking that she wake Yuki and prepares her for a meeting of utmost importance with him in his private office.

As Yuki gently opened her eyes, fluttering her long eyelashes, trying to get a better view of her surroundings, she saw Mayumi her favourite maid waking her. Mayumi was the only one permitted to clean Yuki's room as she was the only one that Yuki trusted. Mayumi had personally helped Yuki to fit in when she first came to her grandfather's house as well as help Yuki design and decorate her room over the first few weeks when she arrived. She was also talented with a needle and thread as had often fixed items of clothing that had ripped or frayed and she had even made clothes for Yuki in her spare time, pyjamas and tops mainly, usually for birthdays and Christmases. To Mayumi, Yuki was like the daughter she never had, having only three boys, she deeply regretted not having a daughter and now in later life she was unable to have more children.

"I'm sorry to wake you miss" she apologized, "But you are wanted right away, you must speak with the head captain."

Yuki shot out of bed suddenly worried that something was wrong. She dashed over to her wardrobe to find her Shinigami uniform to find it missing.

"It's here" Mayumi laughed pointing the washed and pressed uniform lying at the bottom of her bed.

"Oh Mayumi" she smiled, "You're too nice to me!"

"Not at all miss, it's my job" she gave a weak smile.

Yuki picked up her uniform, "Mayumi, how many times have I told you?!" Yuki scolded, "Call me Yuki, not miss," she laughed.

Mayumi laughed, "Hai, Yuki-sama."

"Don't say 'sama' either, just Yuki" she corrected.

"Hai, Yuki-san" Mayumi replied.

Yuki opened her mouth to argue more but she sharply closed it again, "Ok, let's just stick with that" she sighed before going into her bathroom and changing.

Mayumi started to make Yuki's grand bed, pulling back the three closed curtains around her four-poster bed and straitening the quilt. As she took the pillow off, she discovered a picture underneath it. Her better instincts told her to ignore it as it was none of her business, however she couldn't resist a quick peek. She hastily snatched up the photo and examined it thoroughly. She could make out Yuki in the photo but it looked it had been taken from quite a distance and as she had mislaid her reading glasses she was unsure who she was in the arms of. As she strained her eyes she noticed the white coat of a captain, a captain with white hair she realised.

"_Awwww, Yuki's growing up!" _she thought, remembering when Yuki was eleven, young and innocent. "_But why does she have a picture like this"_ she questioned herself.

Hearing the handle being pulled, she hastily put the picture back and replaced the pillow over its normal spot. She picked up the polish and duster and began to polish the wooden posters of the bed.

Yuki smiled as she exited the bathroom and said goodbye to her flustered maid as she left, leaving Mayumi to clean her room.

Yuki made her way down the long hall once more, déjà vu sweeping over her as she had walked this way the first time she had stepped foot in his office. The warm summer wind blew through the open windows, rushing over her skin, instantly warming her; she needed it, as she started to shake with anxiety on why she had been called into the office.

As she approached the last few feet towards her grandfather's office her grandfather met her half way and opened the door to let her in. She picked up the pace and jogged the rest of the way in as not to keep her grandfather holding the heavy door for her.

Once inside she stood in the middle of the room patiently as her grandfather released the door and went to sit as his desk.

"I guess you're wondering why you're hear" he asked his granddaughter.

Yuki nodded slightly, she started to worry more, as her grandfather had a sombre tone to his voice.

"Yuki" he continued, "In two days, there is going to be a meeting between the four noble clans and the Ukitake clan, a political meeting," Yuki flinched as she heard that name, "I want you to join the meeting and try to keep up with the current affairs of what is going on, you will need to know these things if you ever take over my place. It is very important to know who your friends and who are your enemies and how to keep them separate."

Yuki nodded, aware of what she was being asked to do, enter the world of politics and noble problems.

"That is all" he smiled, "Now, I'm sure your captain is missing a squad member."

Yuki nodded and walked out the office door, back down the large corridor and outside the main doors, running all the way to her squad barracks.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō stood with his back against the wind, waiting for his younger brother to arrive. The air was crisp and the wind was chilly, as usual at the start of spring.

It was the day of the meeting and Jūshirō was as ready as he ever would be to attend. He groaned at the thought of listening to the boring affairs of the noble clans and how everybody is falling out with everybody else in the tight nit society. He looked up at the clock just above the door of his barracks. Of course he had had to rely on Kaien to sort things out for him, he was so grateful to have him as a vice captain, he had to put up with a lot and had to simply pick up from where his captain left off literally in some cases picking up the brush that Jūshirō had left and finishing off a symbol or a letter that he was writing.

He was grateful that he could see his brother again, he hadn't seen any of his family for four hundred years, he had heard that he was engaged and he hoped to attend his little brothers wedding. He missed his sisters; the youngest was born as he left home, to go to the Shinigami Academy that had recently opened, so he had only met her a few times as he came home to visit. He missed the way the second youngest would fall over as she learnt to walk and would call him 'shiro' as it was easier than saying Jūshirō when she was learning to talk.

He was abruptly brought to the present as he heard the young voice of his younger brother calling him in the distance. Jūshirō smiled as his brother made his way up to him as bouncy and as young as ever.

"Hey Jūshirō, long time no see" he said as he embraced is brother.

"Ditto, Takeo" he replied.

"Nice work place" Takeo laughed as pointed to Jūshirō's barracks.

"Thanks, I take pride in it" Jūshirō laughed.

The two men walked side by side towards the squad one barracks where the meeting is to take place. Jūshirō gazed over his brother that he had not seen in years. He was still young looking; he looked nineteen instead of twenty eight, in human years anyway. His eyes were identical to Jūshirō's, brown; a trait passed from their father and his hair was jet black and shoulder length. It reminded Jūshirō when he had black hair as well, young looking, he was fully aware of how his current and irreversible hair shade heightened his age.

"So what is this meeting about, you were awfully brief using the hell butterfly" Takeo asked breaking the silence.

"Politics and Noble problems, head captain Yamamoto needs to talk to the noble clans and those remotely noble, i.e. us," he answered.

"I see" Takeo replied, "Sounds pretty involved," he laughed.

"I hear you are engaged" Jūshirō unexpectedly changed the topic.

"Yeah" he said blushing slightly, "Who told you?" He was a bit put out by the sudden rashness of his brother by the changing the subject. He didn't press him however suspecting it is a raw area of discussion.

"June" Jūshirō laughed, referring to the older to the two sisters and the second youngest sibling in the family.

"That little snitch!" he teased.

"I'm happy for you," he smiled.

"Arigato, Nii-sama," he replied.

"So" Jūshirō said, "Tell me about her."

Takeo smiled as they continued to walk to the meeting, telling his brother all about how he met his fiancé and what they have decided to do on the wedding front.

xxxxxxx

For the second time that week, Yuki was awakened by Mayumi. She was shaken gently to find Mayumi holding a large, fluffy, white towel. Yuki immediately opened her eyes and sprung out of bed once more. She was handed the towel and rushed into the shower.

Mayumi waited for the sound of running water before rushing to Yuki's walk in wardrobe and pulling out the correct attire for the occasion. She shook out any creases that remained even after pressing and carried it to hang on the door frame.

She continued to bustle around the room, plugging in the hairdryer and the hair straiteners at Yuki's make-up desk and then removing Yuki's best make-up from her vanity case.

She turned to Yuki's bed and made it up with military precision, folding the corners in and straightening the quilt. Her timer rung its high pitched wail telling her it was time to hook Yuki out of the shower. She hastily hit the door repeatedly, asking Yuki to come out. She stood outside the door holding the towel and waited for the water to stop running.

Yuki turned the dial and stepped out of the shower; wrapping the towel around her. She hastily dried herself and slipped into her underwear as instructed by Mayumi. She then unlocked the door and stepped out of the shower; the steam escaping into her room in huge gusts.

Mayumi immediately gave her the towel and asked Yuki to wrap her hair in it and twist it onto her head like a turban so it would dry quicker as she got dressed. Yuki did as told to and confined her rebellious hair into the towel; she hated having her hair up, she felt so proper and condescending.

Mayumi escorted her to the wardrobe and pulled down the garment Yuki was to be wearing. Yuki gasped as she looked at it, she had never seen it in her wardrobe before and she had never seen a dress so stunning.

Mayumi smiled as she saw Yuki's face, "It will look stunning on you."

"I have never seen it in there before, where has it come from?" she asked excited.

"You're grandfather asked for it to be custom made for the occasion" she laughed at Yuki's excitement, "He said he wanted you to look beautiful for the meeting."

Yuki smiled, at the time she didn't know that there were many reasons for her being particularly beautiful at the meeting.

She slipped into the lilac dress she had been handed and did the zip up at the side hearing the faint noise as the dress completed its transformation. She went to stand in front of the mirror to get a better look at herself.

The dress fit perfectly, it emphasized her natural curves and showed her figure beautifully. The dress was strapless and she was grateful that she had the bust to hold the dress in place, the design here was a corset shape correct to the ribbons that criss- crossed along the front; a deep purple colour, giving way to the flowing end of the dress that sat just above her knee.

"Lovely" Mayumi said behind her, "Simply stunning."

She then led Yuki over to her make-up desk and sat her down on the stool. She delicately unwrapped Yuki's towel turban and her damp hair tumbled down her slender back.

Mayumi lifted her hair and placed another towel around her shoulders as to not get the back of the dress wet. Yuki felt the hard brush through her hair as Mayumi fought to get the knots out.

She soon felt the heat of the hairdryer and the rattle it made as Mayumi killed two birds with one stone as she brushed whilst drying to save valuable time.

Once Yuki's hair was completely dry she parted it so that two separate pieces ran down her front and so she could fiddle with the back on her hair. She plaited her long hair and then coiled it up onto the top of her head and tied it there with a deep purple ribbon that matched her dress. She made sure that her white ends were well tucked in before seeing to the front sections.

Mayumi grabbed the hair straiteners and instead of straitening the hair she used them to curl the hair so that Yuki had loose curls at the front. Yuki never liked her hair in curls and she wanted to immediately straighten them out but she thought better of it and took Mayumi's advice that it would suit her with the dress style. Mayumi straitened Yuki's fringe a little to tame the strands that refused to lie straight but decided to stick off her forehead at a series of degrees.

Once her hair was done, Yuki was able to apply her own make up, still under the strict rule of Mayumi who had been told to make Yuki keep it to a minimum. She applied foundation to make her face smoother and cover up any blemishes, not that there were any. She also applied mascara to distinguish her long, sweeping eyelashes and she used lip gloss to make her lips glisten.

"Ok, done" she said as she turned to Mayumi, smiling.

"Very nice" she replied.

"Now, jewellery" she said whilst rummaging through Yuki's jewellery box, a large one at that. She found an appropriate necklace and some diamond stud earrings. She then handed them over to her.

Yuki took the necklace and hooked it on; she admired the gold plated version of her name, in an ornate design in the mirror as Mayumi helped her put her earrings in. She suddenly gasped when she did.

"Yuki-san" she said astounded, "Does anyone know you have your ears pierced twice?"

"Um, no, but it doesn't really matter" Yuki laughed, she deliberately forgot to mention the ear piercing at the top oh her ear as well as to not astonish Mayumi more.

"Well, a noble such as yourself should not soil your name with lots of piercings and looking like a scruffy girl from the rukon district!" she scolded.

Yuki faked looking ashamed as to win Mayumi over, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone," she winked.

"Arigato" Yuki replied. In all honesty she had come to the soul society with her ears pierced once, in the Rukongai she had pierced them again as lots of the girls who lived like her had their ears this way and she had her third piercing during school when Ai had her bellybutton done. Yuki wanted hers done too but after Ai told her how much it smart so she changed her mind and did the top of her ears instead.

As her transformation was complete he stood up and faced Mayumi, she could see her eyes watering as her hands were clasped to her chest.

"You look beautiful" she said, holding back the urge to cry for the girl who was like a daughter.

"Arigato" she smiled back as she embraced the woman who was like a mother to her.

"Ok" Mayumi said as she broke away from Yuki, "You have twenty minutes before the start of the meeting, so make haste and go directly to the head captain's office"

Yuki nodded as she put on her black high heeled shoes and made her way out of the door.

"And don't fall over in those shoes!" Mayumi laughed after her.

Yuki walked briskly down the hall and down, down the flight of stairs so she was on the second floor and along a second corridor so that she was in front of her grandfather's office. He instantly opened the door as she felt her reiatsu getting closer.

He smiled at her, "Lovely" he said. He hoped that his plan would work, the outfit would certainly help. He was wearing his best robes and was ready for the discussion on politics of the soul society as they made their way to the briefing hall.

xxxxxxx

"I'm going" said Byakuya.

Rasen nodded as she watched her master walk out of the main door dressed in his best robes. She lay on her side and stretched in front of the radiator, yawning. She had no desire to join him or to wait outside the hall; she had some much needed rest to catch up on.

"Wait" she called after him.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his 'lazy' comrade as she lolled on the floor.

"Don't forget to tell her" she pressed.

Byakuya nodded and turned back around, he was in no mood to entertain a witty conversation with Rasen, he simply wanted to go the meeting, talk to her, and then get home again in piece. He knew he would have to gear himself up for the talk with Yuki so he started to breathe deeply and think of things to say to her.

As he walked out of the main gate he met his grandfather Ginrei waiting at the main gate.

"Ah, Byakuya" he said in his wise old voice, "Are you ready to attend the meeting?"

Byakuya nodded and bowed to his grandfather, the two of them made their way to the briefing hall an hour before the meeting was about to start.

xxxxxxx

Yuki entered the large briefing hall with her grandfather; they were the last to enter the hall, after all the other noble families. She was quickly ushered to the head of the table where she would sit next to her grandfather. She kept her head down as she sat down.

Only when they were settled and her grandfather began to start the meeting with his formal greetings and introductions did she look up. As she looked up she immediately caught her captains eye, she blushed as they locked eyes. She turned away, unable to keep her gaze. She turned her head in the opposite direction so that she was now looking at the captain of squad six who was sitting opposite her captain. She noticed how he was melancholy and quiet, he showed no emotion on his face and he looked down onto the table as if imagining something that was not happening or was not there in reality.

Byakuya felt Yuki's eyes on him as he continued to look at the table, concentrating on what was being said as his grandfather replied to the head captain. With his head down he managed to look at Yuki through the corners of his eyes. He saw Yuki go stiff when she realised he was returning her look.

Yuki now tilted her head again to look at the black haired woman who was sitting near captain Kuchiki.

"Shiba-san" her grandfather turned to her, "What is your opinion on the matter?"

Yuki listened to the woman as she spoke, she was confident, perhaps a little on the cocky side but she knew what she was talking out.

After she had finished, her captain voiced his opinion.

"The Ukitake family, have always supported the noble families and we see no need to stop now" Jūshirō said.

Her grandfather nodded and continued to discuss the matter at hand.

"The soul society could be in jeopardy" he admitted, "There has been talk from the Rukongai of potential mutiny and troubled times. Fortune tellers and priests have been predicting turbulent times ahead and with the lack of support from some of the noble and high status families and clans, I feel further that negotiation is needed."

Nobody said anything but continued to listen to the problems and troubles that were being laid down in front of them. Her grandfather now addressed the Shihoin family as he valued their input greatly.

Yuki noticed that her captain was whispering to a young man who was sitting next to him. She immediately noticed his eyes were the same as Jūshirō's and they had the same face shape, except his hair was black. She gathered from this that they could be related somehow as she recalled her captains words of how his hair turned white after three days of catching his disease, is that how he would look if he hadn't of caught it?

She realised that her mind was beginning to wonder on her captain and what he would have been like in his youth, she quickly snapped out of it when Takeo lifted his eyes to look at her, fully aware that he was being started at. Jūshirō shortly followed as he looked at her, unsure of what his brother was looking at. As soon as he realised it was Yuki he smiled, making Yuki blush harder and tap her fingers together, hastily looking away again, she was not having a good first meeting. "_Keep your eyes to yourself!" _she thought to herself.

After another hour the meeting was adjourned until more was know about the current situation.

Jūshirō and Takeo stood up with everybody else as he watched Yuki and old man Yama walk out. He and Takeo then proceeded to walk out of the briefing hall in silence. He saw Byakuya stay behind as everybody else including his grandfather leave.

Byakuya stayed behind not moving from his seat until everyone had left the building. He waited until the head captain had set Yuki loose from the formal meeting as it were allowing her to run out of the room and into the main house, using the side door to the room. The head captain also remained behind, making his way to the main door from which the guests had gone and standing by the door.

"What can I do for you Captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

Byakuya fully lifted his head to look at the head captain directly. He kept his face straight and allowed no emotion to take over him as he had to stay completely sombre for what he had to do.

"May I request a private briefing with your granddaughter?" he asked.

Shigekuni stood by the door and felt slightly shocked by Byakuya's request. He sensed no harm or malicious reason behind his request and he had full faith that the captain was unable of this anyway especially considering things.

He nodded and gave a slight smile, "As you saw I just let her go, you'll have to find her in the house, I would try her balcony in her room, follow her reiatsu she'll turn up somewhere," he laughed.

"Thank you" he replied before flash stepping out the side door and down the corridor, following Yuki's reiatsu.

As Jūshirō and Takeo walked away from the meeting Takeo started to grin, recalling the events that just happened.

"Who was the girl at the head of the table?" he asked his older brother, elbowing him in the arm.

"Oh, the head's granddaughter" he frowned, "She's in my squad too."

"Is, er, that all?" Takeo laughed, "She seems to like you a lot, you know, she kept looking in our direction."

Jūshirō shook his head, "Yes that's all, and she was probably looking at why you were here and the differences and similarities between us." Secretly Jūshirō was happy with what his younger brother had just said; maybe she did feel the same thing he did. He recalled her beautiful dress and how stunning she looked, the way the dress had shown her curves and her body shape, her defined neck and shoulders. He immediately blocked her from his mind as he felt his mind wander further into these thoughts.

Shigekuni watched as Byakuya flash stepped into the main house as he flash stepped himself to catch up with Jūshirō. He immediately startled the captain as he jumped out of his skin to see him right next to him in an instant.

"Captain Ukitake" he said as all three stood still, "I must talk to you further about this matter, it is extremely important."

Jūshirō nodded as he and Takeo walked back to the briefing room with Shigekuni. As they reached the briefing room, Jūshirō was called into the private office as Takeo waited outside.

xxxxxxx

Yuki ran back into her room, she slipped off her shoes and jumped onto her made up bed. She removed the picture from under her pillow and reminded herself of the man she loved. She lightly kissed the picture and placed it back from where she had gotten it. She then pulled the paper door connecting her balcony back and stepped out into the crisp spring air, unaware that Byakuya was hot on her tail.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya reached her door at last; he had gotten lost twice and had almost killed himself as he tripped over a small statue. He knew it was her room as her reiatsu was pouring out of the ajar door.

He knocked lightly, afraid that she was changing or something private like that. He knocked again when there as no answer. At the second time of knocking there was no answer so he edged into her room. He immediately hit the bright colours of her room and how clean and well designed and furnished it was. He briefly looked around her room until he saw the balcony door open as Shigekuni had said. He quietly walked over to the door and leant on the door frame as she leant over the rail looking down for something or someone, completely unaware that he was present.

**Please review, thank you 4 reading!**


	10. Yuki and Byakuya's past, Noble contracts

**Sorry it took so long, it seems like i have been writing this chapter for ages! So we see the first insight into Yuki and Byakuya's childhood and Jūshirō has decide what to do. What will he do? Read to find more in the upcoming chapters to find out!**

Chapter Nine

Yuki and Byakuya's Childhood and

Noble Negotiation

Jūshirō slowly sat down in the comfortable chair on the opposite side of the polished oak desk in front of him. His palms were moist and his heartbeat was starting to rise rapidly. His eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to focus on something. He listened to the steady tick of the clock as head captain Yamamoto sat down in his seat himself on the other side of the table. Jūshirō turned to face him as he was addressed.

"Captain Ukitake" he started, "Thank you for joining me."

Jūshirō nodded, "That's fine."

Shigekuni gave a weak smile before delivering the news to captain whom he had trained and poured so much faith into all those years ago.

"Jūshirō" he said in a more relaxed manor, "As I said earlier at the meeting, there has been talk from the Rukongai of mutiny and trouble, sprouting from the fortune tellers and the priests. As you know, I am not one for believing in the day to day poppycock and rumours floating about however…" he hesitated as Jūshirō shifted in his seat, "I can't ignore the lack of support from the lower noble clans. As you claimed the Ukitake family have always supported the noble clans however your allies do not. I know that they do not trust our way of negotiation, preferring physical rather than verbal methods of sorting matters out. That is why I believe that a solid, concrete way of getting their support is needed."

Jūshirō nodded wondering what he meant by this.

"I believe it is in all of our best interest that the Ukitake clan make a binding contract with the Yamamoto family, this will show lower clans that are your allies that you have utmost faith and confidence in the Yamamoto clan and it will encourage them to join us if these rumours were true" he smiled as he tapped his fingers lightly on the desk.

Jūshirō sat for a moment he looked around confused, he had a theory but he couldn't believe for a second that he was suggesting this.

"If you catch my drift," he finally concluded

Jūshirō's eyes opened wider a fraction, and his heart beat quickened more, he couldn't tell whether it was disbelief or excitement.

He scanned the room until he found the vase of flowers; he stared at them for a few seconds before looking back at the head captain who nodded at him, confirming his theory.

Jūshirō was gripped with anxiousness and worry, he couldn't be possibly suggesting that he and Yuki…made a binding contract, the only kind of contract they could make to make peace and allies was through, marriage. Jūshirō shook his head slightly unable to comprehend what he was saying. Sure, he was coming to grips with his feelings and growing attractions but he couldn't fling himself into this, and what about Yuki? She certainly doesn't feel the same way; she would probably be horrified about this marrying someone old enough to be her father?

"W-With all due respect" Jūshirō started to stutter, "I-I want as much as the next person to all get along with everybody else and for everybody to support everybody else but… I feel we should try another way of negotiation."

Shigekuni continued to smile as he watched Jūshirō blush slightly, desperately trying to cover up his feelings and trying to suggest what would be best for Yuki. It wasn't only political reasons that he wanted this to go through, he deeply trusted Jūshirō and he knew Yuki would be in safe hands with him. It is never easy to give your pride and joy over to marriage but he could think of no one better to hand her to than the man sitting before him.

In all honesty if things didn't work there was a backup, but it was a long shot and there would have to be a huge force of attraction to make that one work.

"I understand" he continued, "However I have tried various methods of negotiation and all have failed. I strongly believe that this is a way forward."

"B-But what about Miss Yamamoto? I believe that she should have a say in this as well, we can't force her into marriage with her own captain, she wouldn't be happy and…" Jūshirō tried to say.

"My granddaughter" he cut Jūshirō off, "Is fully aware of the situation and wouldn't think twice about doing something if it meant peace. She knows her status and she knows what she must do to protect it."

"Yes that might be so but she won't be happy, she needs to marry someone she loves and…" Jūshirō ran out of defences, instead he sighed and looked at the flowers again.

Shigekuni smiled as he watched Jūshirō stare at the vase of beautiful tulips.

"Don't sell her short" he laughed, "All those days training in the fields, the late night meetings, the races, helping her pack her things from her dorm room, and all the other things that have been happening between you two have all added up. I believe that she would be happy and as far as I can see if she seems to be happy, it in turn makes you happy."

Jūshirō quickly turned his head to face him again, "How do you know all those things? And…I'm not exactly…in love either."

"Come now, Jūshirō" he said, "I thought you were smarter than this, I have seen you two together and how content you are, the way Yuki comes home every day with smiles and happiness after spending the day at in your squad, working closely with you. I have also heard from Retsu that your health has improved a fraction, since spending time with her. I may be old, but I am not stupid, I have experienced all of this when my daughter was Yuki's age and she fell in love for the first time."

Jūshirō didn't know what to say, he had been defeated in this arena. He was slightly relieved however, he was glad that old man Yama felt this way rather than have a completely opposite attitude towards the matter.

"Of course I'm not forcing you into this and it is completely political" he smiled, "But I would like you to consider it, take a few days off and discuss it with your family. I will expect your answer in a few months unless I hear from Yuki first."

Jūshirō nodded, "Thank you, I will mull it over as it were and I will take my leave immediately and converse it with my family, I will then return in a few days with my answer."

He bowed to Shigekuni before taking his leave, feeling the cold brass handle of the door and pulling it towards him. He was instantly greeted by his brother as he closed the door behind him and walked Takeo outside once more.

"What's wrong?" Takeo asked worriedly, "Your skin colour matches your hair, you've gone really pale."

Jūshirō shook his head unable to talk about it, "I will say when we get home, I will need to spend a few days at home, and there is something I need to discuss with the rest of the family."

Takeo nodded; neither said anything for the whole of the two hour journey back to the main house.

xxxxxxx

As Byakuya silently watched Yuki lean over her balcony rail he was instantly reminded of what was before. She hadn't changed one bit she was her beautiful same, as always. As he trudged through this to say to her he watched as he raised her hand to the ribbon holding her hair. She effortlessly pulled one end of the ribbon so her hair fell out of its strict place; spontaneously bursting with life once more as the white ends glided on the breeze. She tied the ribbon with difficulty to her wrist making him laugh lightly to himself, concentrating to not make a sound. It is just like her, she does the strangest things, he knew that she won't stop until it's safely on her wrist; she has always been stubborn like that, ever since childhood.

Aware that he was running out of time before she turned around and saw him he had two options, knock on the door and walk on egg shells around her trying to tell her or he could take the forward, up-front approach and get it over with. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He scowled to himself at his inability to talk to her, he hadn't been this way since he was hit hot-headed self in his youth, he had never acted this way around Hisana, and he had always been able to communicate with her no matter what the problem at hand was, so why couldn't he talk to Yuki? Well he felt guilty acting like this to start with, he kind of felt like a stalker sneaking around and watching her.

"You don't remember do you" Byakuya asked before he had a chance to stop himself, he had already said the words without meaning to. He had subconsciously decided to take the direct option. As to be expected Yuki jumped ten thousand feet in the air as she cried out in fear. She immediately built up a Kidō, aware that she did not have her Zanpakutō with her. As she turned around ready to fire she saw Captain Kuchiki behind her leaning on her door frame. She immediately dispersed the reiatsu that had built up her Kidō and bowed to him.

"C-Captain Kuchiki, g-gomenasai" she said as she stood straight, "I didn't realise it was you."

Byakuya kept his face straight even though he was sorry that he had scared her so hard. He walked up to the rail and stood next to her. Resenting how he had not apologized for making her jump even when it was entirely his fault. What was he doing here anyway? He has not right to suddenly barge in and shock her to near death! She felt slightly pissed off with him and felt her reiatsu rise a little.

"You don't remember do you" he repeated deciding that this was the best way to handle the situation. To which Yuki didn't reply she felt the coldness behind his voice and the uncaring tone. She didn't know what he has talking about and nor did she want to know. She continued to stare down on the streets below, concentrating on the Shinigami below avoiding his question to which she had no reply anyway.

"I thought as much" he continued, "You were very young and a lot has happened between then and now."

Yuki was utterly confused; she allowed her eyes to wander over to him. The wind was also carrying his hair slightly and showing his well defined chin and face. Yuki had never seen him like this before he looked different, his face looked softer, like he could care for people and he could love. She was soon distracted as Kiyone was making a racket below them. She was yelling and arguing with Sentarō, she sounded tipsy, as usual and she seemed to be headed in the direction of the briefing hall.

It was obvious to Yuki that they had fallen out again and they had gone in search of their beloved Captain who would sort them out.

To Yuki's amazement Byakuya also gave a little laugh as they heard Kiyone shout various words taken from her colorful vocabulary. Who knew the word 'bastard' could be so funny when shouted across a huge courtyard from the mouth of Kiyone? Yuki instantly turned her head to Byakuya again who was still watching the scene. She squinted her eyes trying to remember something, she recognized that laugh from long ago, as if she had heard it lots of times before. She shook her head and dismissed the idea, it's impossible, isn't it?

"C-Captain Kuchiki" she stuttered, "W-What are you doing here?"

Byakuya turned to face her he knew that the way she addressed him was a little disrespectful but he would let it slide.

"You still haven't answered my question" he replied.

Yuki shifted slightly, she didn't understand his question so she had no idea how to reply. She felt her reiatsu rising further she knew she couldn't take on a captain but she would have to be angry if he was to suddenly turn on her. He both fascinated her and deterred her. He was the type of guy who kept everything to himself and never let anyone in to his life or private world, it made her curious. She was suddenly gripped with the want to know, to know what was behind his 'wall' that he constantly kept up.

She realized that she was staring at him and suddenly snapped out of her sudden want to interrogate him. "_Get a grip! What am I doing? He's an emotionless captain and I'm not a psychiatrist! Why am I trying to pry into his life, I have only know him since coming here and I have only met him twice!" _she pleaded, she turned her head away from him and hid her face in her hands desperately trying to stop blushing. "_Why am I blushing? It's ridiculous! It's not like I fancy him or anything!"_

Sensing Yuki's turbulenceByakuya stepped in, "Normally I wouldn't be this kind but since you are a fellow noble and the head Captain's granddaughter, I will make an exception, I will answer your question first before you answer mine." Yuki shivered at his cold voice, she failed to see how anyone could be that cruel, but he was married at one point so he can't be that callous can he? Yuki continued to shiver as the sharp wind cut through her, causing goose pimples on her bare arms. Byakuya had to watch as Yuki shivered, he would have offered his Captain's outer coat, but he didn't want to scare her with this sudden act of boldness, it was bad enough that he was already there without her permission.

"I am here because I wanted to speak with you" he continued, "But clearly I see that it was too soon." Rasen would not be pleased with this but it was progress, he himself was not pleased he had hoped for more than this, but it would have to do for now.

"Captain Kuchiki…I…" Yuki hesitated, her head said one thing but there was something else, an invisible force willing her to say something else entirely, and that she did know what he was talking about, "I…don't understand…," she managed to say, "your question…I don't know what you mean." She looked down at the Shinigami below and concentrated on watching them.

As she watched she saw her captain leave with the man from the meeting, who she presumed to be his relative as they looked similar. She watched him leave confused she had seen him leave after she did, she shrugged to herself. "_He must have forgotten something"_ she thought as she watched him until he was out of sight.

Byakuya watched Yuki as she watched Captain Ukitake walk away from the building with his brother. He watched as her eyes shimmered and how she smiled as she watched the captain below. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy as he envied the grip that Jūshirō had on her, he hadn't felt this emotion in centuries. He quickly brushed the emotion away, knowing that it was soon about to change.

"I have also come here to tell you" he continued, "That you will no longer be training with the captain of squad thirteen. This summer I will be taking over your training."

Yuki suddenly turned to face him, her eyes instantly watering, her heart beat and breathing rate quickened. Byakuya hated seeing her like this; he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew he would have to if he was going to pursue this further and he had already made a deal with Rasen so he had no choice. In the end it would all turn out, even if it was far off.

Yuki felt her reiatsu rise, making the branches shake and the wind grow rife; the open flowers shook their petals making them fall to the ground. Byakuya immediately calmed the situation as he felt Yuki's reiatsu grow; he silenced the trees and the flowers. Much to Yuki's annoyance as she saw the branches still once more, she immediately retaliated and made the petals quiver more and the wind stronger, to which Byakuya stopped it again effortlessly. After several times of doing this, I turned into a kind of game in which neither of them knew they were playing really, they were just testing which one could control the flowers better.

As if second nature Yuki raised her hands as if holding an imaginary bow and arrow. As if practising with a real one, she pulled back her right hand as if to build up the elastic potential energy. Immediately millions of flower petals rushed to compose her bow and arrow as she was being deadly serious in firing it. She poured her reiatsu into the arrow as it build up stored energy.

Sensing that she was serious Byakuya moved his hand from the right to the left, his palm facing downwards in a rapid movement in front of him. Abruptly the flowers petals shattered in Yuki's hands, the sharp ends that she had built up cut her, making her wince as she bled.

It was over, Byakuya had won, it was only natural, having the practise and training over the many years. He instantly walked over to her and took her hand, assessing the damage.

"I-It's fine" she said blushing as she pulled her hand back.

"That was an act of sheer foolishness and stupidity towards a captain" he said harshly, pissed off that this whole charade had been unsuccessful, she hadn't remembered and the only thing that had happened was that she managed to slice her hand. Not to mention that he was pissed off that she seemed to be attracted to Captain Ukitake.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki" she replied, "It's just that I had expected to be trained by someone else, you see I have already been taught by Cap-…"

"I am fully aware" he cut her off, "I am not as sympathetic as Captain Ukitake, so you will need to get used to training under me."

Yuki nodded, fighting back tears, not only did she have a smarting hand but she also had to give up a summer with her captain to spend the summer instead with a Captain who has the emotional capacity of a brick wall.

Seeing Yuki crying, Byakuya decided to call it a day, "I'll take my leave for now" he said before flash stepping off the balcony and landing half a mile away on the ground floor, leaving Yuki stunned and slightly windswept.

She then slowly turned around and closed the door behind her before slumping on her bed. She checked her clock and groaned. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon and she didn't feel like going back to the squad barracks even though she knew she could seek refuge with her Captain. She spread out further on her bed and closed her eyes as she wished he was with her. He always knew how to make her relax and how to talk to her when she was upset. She sat upright thoroughly pissed off and putting her head in her hands. She knew how she felt toward him, knowing and accepting that she was in love, unrequited love that is.

She got up and slipped out of her dress returning it to her wardrobe and putting her pyjamas on. She crawled into bed weary and upset, spreading out her body in her cold and lonely bed, drifting off into a light and uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō and Takeo made their way up the winding path to the gate of the main house. The Sakura trees were blooming and their branches were trembling in the wind. Jūshirō inhaled deeply taking in the smell of nectar and flowers that surrounded the Ukitake household at this time of the year, Yuki would love it here. Jūshirō groaned aloud making Takeo glance at him as he remembered Yuki and the binding contract. He hadn't forgotten, that's why he was here in the first place but he had been pleasantly distracted by the beautiful scenery that comprised the Ukitake estate.

He and Takeo hadn't said anything to each other since they left the centre of the seireitei, now they were on the outskirts and in the opposite direction from Jūshirō's own house.

They made their way into the outer ring of the building after being nodded by the guards. After making their way into the secondary ring, passing the primary gardens and features and to the heart of the building they hit the larger gardens complete with fountains and ponds. Jūshirō was reminded of how he would play with his brothers in the fountains at the age of nine. He would always hide behind the water reeds and laugh while his brothers went searching for him. They never did and he would always sneak behind with his hands full of water and drenching them, making them scream with fear and shock of the cold water on their bare skin. Then he would get chased inside the house, dripping water all over the spotless carpets and smashing their way through the ornaments and statues arrive face to face with their Mother who was billowing steam out of her ears. After she would lecture her boys she would never stay mad and would embrace each in turn especially Jūshirō as he was always her favourite, her first child after all.

That wasn't to say that she didn't love all eight of her children but Jūshirō was special, he needed attention during the winter when his tuberculosis was its worse so they had bonding moments during the long winter months with their father built snowmen with the rest of the boy and by he time he was seventeen had already left home, his first sister was born. He had only ever met his youngest sister twice so he was keen to see her again as he preferred to spend Christmas from the comfort of his own home.

They quickly made their way and were spotted by the maids who went scuttling back into the house to bring the news to the rest of the house.

Jūshirō instantly heard the pounding of feet getting closer as Ayame his youngest sister jumped off the raised floor and hurtled towards him, closely followed by June the elder sister and then the twins and the two elder brothers afterwards. Jūshirō barely had time to take it all in before Ayame flung herself at him with much gusto that he only just managed to catch her and remain standing.

"Blimey Aya you're heavy" he laughed, "How old are you now?"

"Twelve" she replied, happy to see her brother as she embraced him.

"Wow" she said, "Where does the time go?"

"Well, you're always stuck in the thirteen court guard squads" Fumitaka, one of the twins yelled from the veranda.

"Yeah, we never see you Nii-sama" Yoshio the other twin yelled.

Jūshirō laughed to see his family and he released Ayame and lowering her onto the floor.

"I have to work you know!" he replied.

Ayame studied his Zanpakutō carefully and laughed as she unravelled the purple ribbon attached to the hilt. She held it out and felt the smooth silk beneath her fingers.

"What's this Nii-sama?" she asked.

Jūshirō blushed as he saw his younger sister holding up Yuki's ribbon that she had dropped on day whilst training last year.

"Nii-sama has a girlfriend" Ayame laughed as she saw his reaction.

"I do not" he quickly protested, "It's always been part of the hilt; you just haven't noticed it until now because you hardly see me."

"Ok, let's go in" Takeo said with haste trying to save him from further embarrassment.

Ayame carried the ribbon, claiming it hers now and streaming it around as if it were a prize she had just won.

"I knew she that she is more to you than a student and squad member" Takeo whispered to him as they walked the rest of the way into the house.

Jūshirō tutted and rolled his eyes, "There is nothing going on, nothing I tell you!"

Even though he kinda wished there secretly was.

Once inside the main house, all eight siblings sat at the table, drinking tea and catching up on what has happened since his last visit. And by supper time, it was Jūshirō's turn to deliver the news as they finished eating.

"Why are you here anyway?" June asked, Jūshirō raised his eye brows to his younger sister, "N-Not that we don't want you here" she stuttered.

"Isn't visiting you a reason to be here?" he asked.

"No" Li answered, the third brother, "You're up to something."

Jūshirō gaped as all seven siblings looked at him, "I can't believe you all have such little faith in me!" Jūshirō looked back at his younger brothers and sisters, each one in turn, "Ok, yes, there is something" he sighed.

"I knew it!" Yoshio cried, "Ok pay up, one hundred yen please."

June, Ayame, Fumitaka and Eriko, the fourth brother, all sighed at the prospect of paying up one hundred yen to Yoshio.

"What? You were betting on me?" Jūshirō cried on disbelief, "And worst is Yoshio bet against me?"

"I didn't" Li answered.

"Oh good" he replied, "At least someone didn't."

"No" he continued, "I was going to bet that you had lost your job or something, you know for drinking and stuff like that, but alas, I'm broke so I decided to give this one a skip."

"I do not drink" Jūshirō yelled, "Did you know about this?" he asked Takeo.

"No, not at all" he lied.

"You liar!" Ayame butted in, "You was the one who suggested it while Nii-sama visited his old room again!"

Takeo smiled sheepishly as Jūshirō glared at him.

"Whatever" he concluded, "The truth of the matter is that I must to talk to the rest of you about the news Takeo and I received today. However, June and Ayame are too young to hear it so I'm afraid it's just us." He referred to the males around the table.

Both girls scowled and pulled faces at him, "Sorry girls, but you will find out soon" he said as he feared some outburst of inappropriate comments from his younger brothers.

They cleared from dinner and retired to the drawing room. June and Ayame continued to scowl as the maids ushered them to the baths. It was now half six and the sun was beginning to set, ending the long spring day.

Once in the drawing room all six siblings sat in the comfy chairs in anticipated silence, the tension rising rapidly by the second.

"Drink Nii-sama?" Takeo offered whiskey to his brother.

"Yes" he replied, "A very large one…better yet give me the whole bottle."

"I told you he drinks like a fish!" Li cried.

"Shush now Li" he pressed changing the atmosphere, "I have to tell you guys something very important and the drink will help."

"Can we have some?" the twins asked.

"How old are you now?" he questioned.

"Eighteen" the said in unison.

Jūshirō thought for a moment, "Well you have to be twenty one to drink so I guess it's a no" he said as the twins deliberately looked betrayed, "But since I am your brother and I was the same at your age…you can have a little bit."

The twins high-fived each other, "Yes."

Takeo poured a small amount of whiskey into two glasses for the twins, a larger amount for Li, Eriko and himself, and then he poured even more for Jūshirō until the glass was nearly full.

He then made several trips to each brother delivering the drinks before returning to his seat.

All the siblings waited with bated breath as to what Jūshirō was going to reveal to them. Jūshirō sipped his whiskey and cleared his throat, trying to gear himself up for the unveiling.

"Earlier today" he started, "Takeo and me attended a meeting in which we discussed noble politics and clan structure. It has become apparent that our sister clans and families which we have been in alliance for millennia do not trust the Yamamoto clan or some of the noble families i.e. The Kuchiki clan, The Shihoin clan and the Shiba clan."

All the siblings nodded, "I was given a private briefing with head Captain Yamamoto afterwards" he continued as Takeo stiffened and listened intensely wanting to know what happened while he was sitting outside the private study earlier.

"There has been talk from the Rukongai of troubled times ahead and of mutiny and there needs to be utter faith and trust from all the noble families including the lower noble families in the system and the four noble families. This faith as I said is not there and head captain Yamamoto feels that…" he hesitated unable to phrase the rest, "…that…there needs to be a…b-binding c-contract to…show that we have complete loyalty to the Yamamoto clan and the noble families" he sighed in relief at getting the information out of his system.

All the siblings except Takeo looked at him in confusion unable to read between the lines. Takeo raised his eyebrows in suspicion, taking a wild guess what he meant.

After Jūshirō realised that they didn't get it he put it in simpler terms, "Bottom line, I'm getting married in an arranged marriage."

The room went silent and the all the boys mouths hanged open, in utter disbelief.

"Y-You?" Li asked, "You? Marriage? Well, that's two words I thought I would never hear in a sentence together."

"Yeah" Fumitaka laughed, "Unless the sentence was 'Jūshirō is never going to be interested in marriage'."

All the boys chuckled, including Jūshirō as he decided to look at the optimistic side.

"So" Takeo laughed, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Jūshirō turned to look at Takeo and raised his eyebrows, "The head captain's granddaughter."

"I knew it!" Takeo cried, "I knew it, I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two; I knew you were 'hanging' around with her!"

"Hey" Jūshirō protested, "It's an arranged marriage and I have not been 'hanging' around with her!"

"Whatever" Takeo said, "The truth of the matter is that you've got one pretty girl coming your way, I know you two will be happy, even though it's a 'political marriage.'"

Jūshirō rolled his eyes at the advice he had been given several times.

"Do you have a picture?" Eriko asked.

Jūshirō thought for a moment and smiled as he pulled out the old picture of Princess Yukika. It wasn't Yuki but she was identical so it may as well be. He pulled the picture out of his sleeve and handed it to his brothers.

As the picture passed from one sibling to the next, all pulled faces and all made comments to themselves as they inspected it.

Eventually the picture made its way back to Jūshirō where he replaced it in his sleeve and awaited the verdict.

All the siblings were silent as they stared at their brother in awe.

"Well" Li broke the silence, "She's…She's…"

"Gorgeous!" the twins cut him off in unison.

"Nii-sama" Eriko laughed, "You lucky dog! Jesus, she's hot! She has an amazing figure and she is pretty!"

"Yeah, well I do find that she…" he started to reply, "What? No, no, no, no, no!" he stopped himself when he realised how much of a young teenage boy he was being, "I can't marry her, she is too young and she doesn't want to be forced into a marriage with her own captain, its wrong! We will try and find a way to make alliances without resorting to this! Besides I d-don't…love her".

The twins looked at Jūshirō as if he were an insane man who belonged in a lunatic asylum.

"You're absolutely nuts" Li said, "Completely off your rocker."

"Yes" Eriko agreed, "If I was in your situation I would be married tomorrow!"

All the siblings except Jūshirō nodded in agreement.

"How old is she?" Takeo asked.

"Same age as June, fifteen" he sighed.

"Perfect" the twins said in unison, nudging each other, "If you don't want to marry her, we will!"

"No" Jūshirō hastily replied, "I'd rather marry her myself than give her over to you to adolescent boys."

The two of them scowled.

"It sounds like you care about her" Eriko suggested, "And age isn't that bad I guess; besides if she loves you she won't care how old you are!"

Jūshirō shrugged, he hadn't thought about that, if she did love him back, would she mind him being a lot older? And as well as having a disease? Jūshirō shook his head; it was a huge thing to ask of her. Most of his previous relationships had ended because of his disease or something like that, so why could Yuki at such a young age comprehend and deal with something that a woman twice her age couldn't? It was unbelievable and he refused to believe it.

"So then" Takeo said, "It wasn't perpetual love I saw in your eyes as you stared at her longingly at the meeting?"

Jūshirō blushed as the other boys grinned at him, "No it certainly wasn't" he defended, "It was…it was…confusion on why she was staring at us!"

"Uh huh" Takeo said unconvinced, "That's not what it looked like from my point of view!"

"Look" he said cutting through the laughter, "No matter how either of us feels it is a last resort to the noble crisis and that is it!"

The siblings all conversed on this matter for a further hour, at which Jūshirō lost the argument on reasons not to marry her. They retired after this and went their separate ways in the house, some going to the Onsen, and other's going to their rooms.

Jūshirō bathed in one of the Onsen for a while, reflecting upon what had transpired during the long day before putting on his night time robes and making his way back to his old room. On his way he checked on his sleeping sisters and smiled as he returned Ayame's book that she was still clinging to on to the shelf, tucking her in and turning off the light and then shutting the door so it was only open a crack.

He returned to his room and lay on his bed gazing up at the ceiling. He spread his arms out and looked to the side. Could there ever be Yuki lying next to him? He scowled as he stopped himself from fantasizing it. He turned off his light and drifted into a light sleep.

xxxxxxx

It was three in the morning when he awoke suddenly, the thoughts of the previous day circling in his head. He got up and sat bolt upright bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. He sighed, unable to comprehend sleep. He turned on his bed side lamp and crept downstairs trying not to wake the sleeping household. He instantly greeted the cool spring air, he knew he shouldn't be out in the cold with his condition and without a warmer outer robe or warmer robes in general, but he needed to clear his head.

He made his way to the large fountain and lay down on the stone ring around it, resting his head in his hands whilst he listened to the trickle of the water as he looked up at the beautiful stars, trying to make out the constellations.

He pointed up and drew one of them as he noticed Orion's belt. He sighed again and dropped his arm. He failed to hear someone's footsteps getting closer and closer, rustling the grass.

Takeo sat next to him on the outer ring, startling Jūshirō for a moment. He joined Jūshirō in looking at the stars.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jūshirō sighed, "I just needed fresh air. How did you know I was up?"

"I heard you walk through the house" he replied, to which Jūshirō nodded.

"Shouldn't you be living with your fiancé?" he asked.

Takeo shook his head, "She went to live with her parents for a little while as they are arranging the marriage at their end and I thought I would spend some time at home as well."

"Fair enough" he replied.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look to good" Takeo asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired" he replied.

Takeo watched as his brother looked for constellations in the velvet sky. He smiled at his older brother recalling how he would probably be married soon as well.

"You love her" he said gently, "Don't you?"

Jūshirō sighed and closed his eyes he was growing tired of this repetitive question, but he couldn't keep hiding the truth forever and it was just him and Takeo, the person he trusted most in the world, even though he had Shunsui to talk to. He opened his eyes and embraced the truth at last.

"Yes" he whispered, "Very much so."

xxxxxxx

On the other side of the seireitei Yuki woke up at nine o'clock in the evening, hungry from her long nap. She stretched her arms and yawned before sliding out of bed and slipping into her silk nightgown. She wandered the empty halls and to the kitchen, it was deserted which was unusual for saying it was only nine o'clock. She figured that her grandfather was in his private study and that the maids had gone home and those that lived here had retired to their quarters. She slinked into the grand kitchen to raid the fridge. She found a box of rice balls and so pillaged them and made off with her loot back to her room.

She sat on her bed and slowly ate all four rice balls relishing the taste of the sweet baby plums in the back of them. She placed the box on her bed side table and went to brush her teeth before going back to bed. Once she was in bed again, she couldn't sleep, her head was full of the words Captain Kuchiki had said earlier. She wondered what captain Ukitake was doing at the moment tearing herself away from the harsh words of Captain Kuchiki.

She shuddered at the thought at spending a summer with him and she dreaded sparring with him knowing how strong and harsh he is.

She clambered back into bed and pulled the quilt tightly around her, conserving heat. She sat her pillows upright and leant against the headboard before staring around her room and studying the shadows in the half light. She looked down and yawned, she instantly saw the corner of her picture poking out of the pillows. She stared at it while she ran her fingers lightly over it. She kissed her captain as it were, or rather his picture. She replaced her picture back under her pillows and closed her eyes. She

let her mind wander, she started to fantasize about what it would be like to kiss him for real, how soft his lips would be on hers and across her skin.

Yuki snapped out of it as she her mind delved deeper into this, appalled by her own fantasies of unrequited and forbidden love. She didn't know whether love between a squad member and a captain was forbidden or not, but it was certainly frowned upon. Besides, she was too young and he probably wouldn't entertain a girl like her. She sighed and pulled her pillows down so that they were flat again before laying her weary head down.

Byakuya's words kept spiralling through her unconscious mind as she drifted off to sleep again, having consequences on her dreams.

xxxxxxx

Yuki hid in the closet in the drawing room, the temperature was stifling and she desperately wanted to get outside to the fountains and play. She knew she couldn't move until she was found, she could have revealed her hiding place but she was persistent and wanted to win. Besides she didn't want to give Byakuya-kun the pleasure of winning.

She peered around in the supply closet a little overwhelmed by the huge shelves that towered above her. The door was open a crack and she only had a ray of day light in which to strain her eyes in the lookout for him and she also had to strain her ears for the sound of his footsteps running across the floor. She had no idea where he was on the grand estate, she sighed, he could be anywhere within the thirty acre perimeter that makes up the Yamamoto domain. He had no idea where she was and he was currently scouring the place looking for her.

She was close to walking out and bathing in the cool water that she so desperately needed. She heard the grandfather clock ticking away in the drawing room making her want to enjoy the scorching summer sun all the more.

She pushed the door open a little wider when she heard footsteps and the sound of the door shutting. She edged further into the supply closet scared that Byakuya had found her and had won. She peered outside to find that it wasn't Byakuya but his parents and her own parents moving deeper into the room laughing and chatting. She groaned if she were caught in here she would be given a belting for trespassing and dirtying up the drawing room which the adults use to talk out of the ears of children, to hold meetings and discussions and every Thursday evening her father held a poker night for the other noble males in the area. Byakuya of course, being too young to gamble often scowled from outside the door before walking off in a teenage strop.

Yuki shifted position in the supply closet and sat down quietly, she had three options. She could wait until they left and possibly die of the heat but avoid being told off, she could walk out now and live but receive the thrashing or she could simply wait for Byakuya to find her which could take hours. She didn't want to get told off and face the wrath of her father so she decided to stay put and see what happens.

The adults stopped laughing and talked more seriously, her parents were sitting opposite Byakuya's parents and were passing documents across the table.

"I think a betrothal is an excellent idea" her mother said to Byakuya's mother, beaming.

"Yes" Byakuya's mother laughed, "It would certainly ensure the success of heirs with both Yamamoto and Kuchiki blood. It is unfortunate that we both only had one child each, but on saying that we are very lucky that we had one child of each sex."

Her father nodded and smiled in agreement, "So, what age are we thinking of marrying them off?"

"Lets see" her mother replied, "Yuki is six and Byakuya is fourteen so in about eight to nine years I'd say."

Both Byakuya's parents nodded, "In nine years it is" Byakuya's father spoke up as they shook hands and wrote out a contract.

Yuki's mother clasped her hands to her chest and smiled as she closed her eyes, "It's so cute! Little Yuki and handsome Byakuya, together!"

"Yeah" Byakuya's mother said joining in with Yuki's mother, "It will come sooner than you think!"

Yuki peered through the crack in utter confusion she had no idea what they were talking about but it sounded like fun as she studied their happy faces. It made her smile too as she watched them talk further.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Yuki went stiff worried that it was Byakuya to come and blow her cover. She strained her eyes further desperately trying to see the door to the drawing room. The adults went silent, hushing up their conversation quickly before calling the intruder in.

Yuki peered as Byakuya opened the door and bowed to his elders, "You haven't seen Yuki have you?"

"I thought she was with you?" his mother smiled.

"She was" Byakuya explained, "But we decided to play hide and seek and I am it so I have spent the last two hours searching every square meter inch of this place and I still can't find her."

"Well she isn't in here" Yuki's mother replied, "Have you checked the stable? You know how much she loves horses."

Byakuya nodded which stumped the adults. Yuki edged further into the closet and bumped her leg into something sharp, making her give a little gasp and a whimper. Only Byakuya heard her and immediately walked over to the supply closet under the watch of the now confused parents.

Byakuya gently opened the door to find small and timid Yuki rubbing her leg on the floor. She looked up in the broad daylight blinking as her pupils adjusted. She caught Byakuya's eye and blushed as she got up, he did not look amused.

"I win" he said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the closet, dusty and dirty. Nobody said anything as Byakuya continued to drag Yuki to the door out of the drawing room and into the corridor. They both bowed and said their apologies for being there before scuttling out the room with their tails between their legs.

After they had left the adults still failed to talk.

"You" Byakuya's mother eventually said addressing her company, "You don't think she heard anything do you, about our conversation?"

"Absolutely not" her father said, "She's only six, she probably doesn't understand a word we said. I wouldn't worry, she was playing a game, and the only thing she was probably listening to was the footsteps of your son!" All the adults chuckled at Yuki and Byakuya's innocence.

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke suddenly, she felt warm, as if the room was sweltering. She threw back the covers and changed into pyjama shorts and a strappy top. She paced around the room, her temperature rising, she felt like she was being roasted alive despite the air conditioning being on. She started to breathe heavily, her head spinning. She seized her dressing gown and went on to her balcony, checking the time as she went; three o'clock in the morning.

She greeted the nippy air with open arms as she lay down on her side on the wooden slats that made up her balcony. She concentrated on her breathing, afraid of her dreams and underlying memories. She pushed Captain Kuchiki's words out of her head ad concentrated on Captain Ukitake and let the wave of affection for him wash over her, immediately calming her and bringing her back to her senses.

She pulled herself up slowly as she gripped the rails of the balcony to balance herself. She stared out at the seireitei and watched the glowing dots of light that provided the streets with luminosity. "_What was that just now? It was such an odd dream. I feel I have seen it before and it was as clear as day and Captain Kuchiki was in it, but, he looked younger like a teenager or something…" _Yuki sighed, unable to understand what just happened. Afraid to sleep and thoroughly pissed off, she stayed on her balcony until daybreak, desperately trying to place the pieces into the puzzle; little did she know that she was placing them in the wrong slots.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya also woke up in the early hours of the morning. He woke slowly in comparison to Yuki; he shifted onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He scowled and checked his clock, four o'clock in the morning. As he started at the ceiling, he recalled his dream, scowling all the more, if only he had known then what he knows now. He eventually closed his eyes and trudged through the memory that had displayed itself in the form of a dream.

xxxxxxx

It was the fall and the leaves had turned regal, showing their red, yellow and orange colours to the world with pride.

Byakuya and Yuki were playing in grand Kuchiki gardens. To Byakuya, Yuki was like a little sister, he didn't like to play all the childish games she played with her friends, being fourteen he was maturing and had taken an interest in his own games with his friends, he played much older games which involved the local girls and lads who lived in he nearby town with whom he was not allowed to socialize as they were 'commoners' in opposed to the game Yuki played where you would actually tag someone and then they would be it. However Byakuya did enjoy spending time with Yuki. They were both talented horse riders, often racing through the vast fields. When Byakuya won Yuki would protest that her small pony was no match for Byakuya's horse and that she was at an unfair disadvantage. When Yuki won Byakuya claimed that he let her win, Yuki said that she was just better and that he should accept it. They would also walk the dogs together and Byakuya couldn't resist a game of hide and seek, just for old time's sake and to keep Yuki entertained.

Yuki laughed as Byakuya pushed her on the swing, Yuki watched as she learnt to swing her legs back and forth to keep up the momentum. She stopped laughing and just smiled. There was something she had wanted to ask Byakuya since the summer and had never managed to ask him. She had been too scared to ask her parents as they would know that she had been listening to their conversation.

"Byakuya-kun" she said, her parents had discouraged the use of Nii-sama, not wanting them to go down the road of a brother-sister relationship if they were to be married one day, it was too late for it now though, and "can I ask you something?"

"Hai" Byakuya replied as he continued to push the swing.

"What does B…B…" she said trying to remember the word, "Bet…Betro," she failed to remember.

She wracked her memory for her mother's own words, "Betrothal, what does it mean?"

Byakuya tensed up and stopped pushing so hard, he felt rage and frustration, his hot-headedness beginning to rise up.

"Why" he snapped, "Where did you hear that?"

Yuki flinched at the harshness in his voice and the sudden change in his mood.

"I-I heard our parents say it" she stuttered, "W-When we were playing hide and seek and I was in the supply closet, I heard them say the word 'betrothal' and then they said something about us, being together. Do they mean that we are going to be friends forever, Byakuya-kun?"

Byakuya stopped pushing altogether and clenched his hands, his anger rising rapidly. He didn't want to answer, instead he stomped away leaving Yuki swinging by herself. As soon as she realised she hopped off and followed him.

"So" she asked again, "What does it mean?" running to keep up with his fast pace.

"Nothing" he yelled at her, "Something that you shouldn't know!" He trudged back into the grand house. Well it was either nothing or it was something but Yuki didn't want to argue this point with him, he had already gone into the house and she didn't want to anger him further by following him.

Byakuya thrashed through the house and went straight to his parents.

xxxxxxx

It was then that Byakuya had woken from his dream; he opened his eyes again, having refreshed his memory on his dream. He cursed to himself, he was so hot-headed and rash in his teens, he never thought things through properly and often rushed into things and he stomped off when he heard things that he didn't want to or that interfered with his plans. Not like now, he keeps things hidden to himself and never lets anyone past his wall made of granite. He always keeps a straight face and never shows his emotions in any way.

Byakuya wracked his brains, when was the last time he smiled? Was it when he was with Hisana? Of course, how could he forget?

Knowing he couldn't sleep he got up and went to his desk and continued with the last of the paper work until the bright rays of the sun penetrated the blinds at the window.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō woke several hours later that day. After his discussion with Takeo he was feeling touchy after revealing his feelings, he felt like he was walking on egg shells and he was extremely nervous about seeing Takeo again, he feared the looks he would get from him. He desperately hoped that he hadn't told the rest of the household as he would be in for some serious lectures and teasing sessions with his younger brothers.

On saying this he did however feel relieved at revealing his feelings, he felt like a little of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

He got up and changed into his uniform as he recalled the embarrassing walk back into the house earlier this morning. They hadn't said anything about it further when they walked back to their rooms only exchanging a "good night" when they parted.

He edged his way out of the door and quietly shut the door behind him, constantly on the lookout for his siblings as he crept through the halls. He instantly hit the smell of breakfast and the sound of plates and pans banging, making his stomach rumble loudly. He sighed; he wouldn't eat breakfast until he had visited whom he desperately needed to.

He flash stepped down the stairs to avoid the creek on some odd steps and stopped at the main door. He gently opened the door and skirted out the door as fast and as silently as he could.

He continued down the path before splitting off onto a separate one and taking a completely different direction. After walking for several minutes, the house was no longer visible; he could just make out the shape of the shrine, set out against the blue sky. As he walked along the path, he came to the stone sign with the characters "Ukitake Shrine" professionally carved into it. He passed the sign and continued down the path, the sakura trees that lined the path border, shook their petals and littered the path, showing how magical the shrine can look.

Upon reaching the shrine he paid his respects and lit the incense sticks before placing them in the brightly coloured vase. As they were burning he made his way to his parents' graves and stood in front of them. He bowed, showing his respect and continued to feel the breeze glide over him.

"Okasan" he whispered as he knelt down and traced his Mother's name edged in the marble. He did the same to his father's grave, tracing his name in turn and calling his name. He sat down in front of both of them, confused and in need of help.

"Lend me your wisdom" he asked of his father, "And lend me your grace" he asked of his mother. He suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly turned around to see that nobody had followed him. To his relief the place was deserted apart from him, he sighed in relief and turned back to his parents' graves.

"I need both your help in my decision" he continued, "I am unsure on which is the best option." He sighed, he didn't know what he would gain from this, but he hoped he would be able to draw strength from their love and trust for him, even after death.

He explained his situation again, feeling a little better that he had consulted his parents.

"So" he concluded to his parents, "I'm stuck on what to do."

He lowered his head and stared at the grass, he cleared his mind, hoping to hear his parents voices or any sort of answer to his problem. He reached out to touch his mother's grave once more as he tried to figure out what she would say if she were alive. "_I have faith in you my son" _he could hear her saying. He felt his eyes beginning to water as he remembered her voice so clearly, "_I know you will make the right decision and I know you'll make her happy_." He smiled and turned to his father's grave, now imagining what he would say,_ "I agree with your mother, you and I both fully well know what you have to do, so be a man and snap to it!"_

He gave a small laugh at his father's ignorance. He stood up and bowed before turning around back the way he came, feeling slightly better and very hungry.

As he faced the main door once more, he snuck in back into the house, instantly hitting the warmth being given off by the grand fireplaces throughout the house. He stood in the shadows for a while, warming up before breakfast so that his siblings wouldn't be able to tell that he had been in the cold. It would make them suspicious, he would end up telling them where he had been and then they would gang up on him and make him tell them about his feelings and what he had chosen to do.

After loitering around for a few minutes, he continued to the dining room, meeting several maids on the way who stopped to bow and greet him. Upon entering the dining room, he slid through the ajar door and sat down silently. As he sat down he was aware that all eyes in the room were upon him, making him blush slightly.

"As we were saying" Takeo said taking the unwanted attention off Jūshirō as he turned to the girls, "Have you decided what to do with the barn conversion?"

The two girls nodded as Jūshirō watched in confusion, what barn conversion?

"Ok" started June, "We decided to knock down the beams in the lower half so that it is completely open. We are then going to re-do the overall structure so that it is more stable, using new, strong wooden logs to replace the old and in some place rotting wood. Once it is safer we will concrete the floor, carpet it, and then plaster the walls and paint them pink and blue. Then we will add all the cool stuff like the pool table, the darts board, the beanbags, the punching bag etc."

Takeo nodded, the household had their work cut out for them and it would certainly cost a bomb.

"And then" Ayame took off from where June left off, "We'll turn the upstairs into a sleeping area with beds and stuff for sleepovers. The ladder will be replaced with a new one and the walls will be plastered and painted, the wooden floor will be replaced and varnished and the window will be replaced and double glazed."

The other siblings nodded and smiled in agreement, while Jūshirō looked confused, "Barn conversion? What's going on?"

"Oh" Li jumped in with the explanation, "Aya and June found the old barn, you know, the one we used to play in?" Jūshirō nodded and remembered the old tyre swing hanging from the rafters, "Well they want to refurbish it and make it into a 'play room' where we can all chill."

"Fair enough" Jūshirō said brightly, though he couldn't help but feel a pang of loss for the barn that he used to spend his childhood with his brothers.

"You were late getting up" Eriko stated.

"Yeah" Jūshirō said, "I was tired so I had a lie in."

"You needed it" Yoshio laughed

"Yeah, you need as much beauty sleep as you can get" Fumitaka cut in.

"I agree" Ayame said, "And it looks like you haven't had much beauty sleep since you were born!"

All the siblings sniggered except Jūshirō who felt slightly insulted.

"So are you saying that I am visually unappealing?" he asked.

"That Yuki girl doesn't seem to think so, probably quite the opposite as she couldn't take her eyes off you!" Takeo said under his breath.

The boys looked at each other, remembering what their brother had said the previous evening. The girls looked in confusion.

"Girl? What Girl?" June asked Takeo

"Who couldn't stop looking at him?" Ayame asked.

"Why would they want to? I believe is the question" Li interjected, which set the table except Jūshirō off again.

"No" June cut through the laughter, "I'm serious, what girl?"

"Well you see June" Yoshio put gently, "Nii-sama took it upon himself to chase and seduce a young girl!"

Fumitaka and Yoshio burst out laughing, could they be blunter?

"I have not seduced her!" he quickly cut through them, "Unlike you two perverts, I have morals and I respect her, I would never do anything like that!"

"Sure you wouldn't" Eriko said.

"It's true" Takeo defended Jūshirō, "You all know as well as I do that he would never do anything like that so stop teasing him and eat your breakfast!"

Fearing Takeo's wrath, all family members fell into silence and continued to eat.

"Right" Jūshirō said, turning to the girls "I will explain it properly. There is some noble difficulty and mistrust and complicated stuff like that and in order to fix it I have to marry Yamamoto Yuki, the head captain's granddaughter, who is currently fifteen and during this time I am at war with myself over what to do."

Ayame and June took a minute to go back over the jumble of fast words that Jūshirō had said. They squinted and nodded as they realised his predicament.

"So" June said, "You know what to do don't you?"

All the siblings looked at her curious, she continued which shocked all of the siblings, "You have to marry her, it's obvious isn't it? Every girl dreams of getting married to prince charming, not that you are one but you are the closest thing to it, we know that you are kind and caring, a little over protective at times but decent and you have strong morals and you know right from wrong. She will be safe with you and she probably loves you anyway."

Jūshirō was stunned, he hadn't expected this from her, he was expecting a Ewww, or a "Nii-sama, how could you?!"

"That's nice of you" he started, "But say you were in her position, you are the same age as her. If you had to marry someone as old as me, could you deal with that?"

June thought for a moment and smiled, "If I truly loved him and he was as kind and as caring as you, then it wouldn't matter."

The table went silent; it seemed that the whole world was encouraging this wedding, encouraging that they get together.

"Well spoken June" Takeo said, "Now, why don't we use the indoor pool after breakfast, Nii-sama isn't leaving until tomorrow, so why don't we make the most of it?"

Everybody nodded in agreement as they cleared away and scuttled off to their rooms to find their swimming things.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō and Takeo sat the deck chairs at the edge of the warm pool. The Palm trees wavered in the air conditioning and the smell of chlorine filled the air. The room was extremely warm, as the ceiling was a glass dome; it instantly filtered through the suns rays providing the swimming paradise with light and warmth.

Jūshirō looked up at the blue sky, what would it be like under the stars? If he and Yuki were to go swimming under the stars, she would wrap her arms around his neck as he held her close to him while they gazed into the velvet sky, watching the twinkling stars.

Takeo watched as his brother started at the sky, lost in a world of his own. He watched June and Ayame practise back flips and twists off the side of the pool and the diving board. Yoshio was sitting in one of the rubber rings, reading a manga comic, usually about school girls and crazy love. Li and Eriko were racing each other and Fumitaka was in the sauna.

"Don't worry" he said, bringing Jūshirō back into reality, "I didn't tell them about our talk in the early hours of this morning."

"Thanks" Jūshirō said in relief, "I would never live it down if they found out!"

"Have you been to see mother and father yet?" he asked.

"Yes I have actually" he revealed, "This morning."

"What did they say?" Takeo asked.

"What everybody else has been saying" he laughed, "Father told me to get on with it and be a man."

"I knew they would," Takeo smiled.

They went silent for a few minutes before Jūshirō broke the golden rule.

"Takeo" he smiled, "I think I have found a solution to the problem."

**Please Review!**


	11. A new Teacher and Memories relived

**Sorry it's taken so long, it is 35 pages long so enjoy reading it! This chapter probes into the past, the real past of Byakuya and Yuki, which is bitter-sweet and kinda makes me teary! Is there more to it and does Yuki feel anything for Byakuya? **

**warnings: violence, language, hurt, angst, lemons (only just learnt what lemons is lol, i'm so behind!) so read at ur own will**

Chapter Ten

A new Teacher and Memories remembered.

Several weeks had gone by since Jūshirō had visited his family; he did indeed arrive feeling less tired and refreshed. Yuki had noticed his absence in the day and a half he was away and was instantly relieved to find him back at his desk again.

Summer had rolled around once more, meaning that the summer flowers and flowering trees had gained the spotlight once more. During these weeks, she hadn't exchanged a single word between Captain Kuchiki and herself however she continued to have dreams and faint memories of her childhood with him, or what she thought was her childhood anyway.

She dreaded the day that he would call her to her first training session. She had no idea how she would be able to stand up to his harsh and cruel demeanour. Knowing her he would only have to say 'boo' in a cruel way before she burst into to tears. She shivered at his tone of voice and felt his coldness pass to her when she saw him. And yet, she found it curious, from her dreams he was always vibrant and impetuous, and now he was uncaring and unfeeling, why was he this way and what was he really like on the inside of the wall?

That day came in the middle of summer; she was in her own squad, sparring with another member when her own captain came up to her and delivered a message.

As Jūshirō made his way up to Yuki, his future wife, he had a sense of loss, regret and anger combined into one. He had wanted to spend more time with her, to make him feel a little easier with the whole idea of marriage and then asking her when she was sixteen. He still had no idea how she felt and how he was ever going to find the courage to ask her.

He felt rage at Captain Kuchiki for 'taking her away from him,' he knew Yuki resented him deeply, so she wouldn't suddenly fall for him or anything like that, and yet he had specifically asked for her, Byakuya needed to train her, what was so wrong with his own method of training? He had helped her call her Zanpakutō, not Byakuya, and why was he so interested in her all of a sudden? Up until now he had ignored her completely. Besides, training in private was between them, they both enjoyed each other's company and now Byakuya was taking over the highlight of the year.

Jūshirō clenched his hands in anger but kept his face straight as he walked over to her, he didn't want to worry her anymore.

Yuki and her sparring partner instantly stopped fighting and bowed as their captain approached them. Jūshirō smiled awkwardly, and Yuki's eyes widened in bliss upon seeing him. He called her over to a private location, away from the prying ears of her fellow squad members.

"I have a message for you" he said to Yuki as she smiled at him, "I have received a hell butterfly from the captain of squad six. Your time has come for private training and I am therefore relieving you of your duties in this squad during this time, even if it takes a complete year of training. You are to immediately report to the squad six barracks upon hearing this."

Jūshirō watched as Yuki's smile faded, disappointment sweeping her face, her eyes watering slightly. It pained him to see her so, but there was nothing he could do.

"I-I see" she said quietly, "T-Thank you Captain, I'll take my leave immediately."

They both stood there, unable how to say goodbye. Jūshirō was instantly inclined to tell her his feelings fearing he would not see for a long time. He pushed it out of his mind as quickly as it had entered, it was too rash, too sudden and it would scare her away from him. Eventually Yuki began to move and walked past her captain, as she did Jūshirō deliberately stuck out his hand a little so that they would rub hands as she walked past.

Yuki felt the light static as they rubbed hands; she was caught off guard as Jūshirō involuntarily grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Her heart started to pound as she blushed. Jūshirō cursed himself, he had only meant to brush her hand not seize it. They turned around to face each other, blushing.

"C-Captain?" she asked timidly.

"Yuki" he started, "I-I…j-just wanted to say…g-good luck, in your training I mean, I'm sure you'll become stronger."

"T-Thank you" she stuttered, "B-Bye." As Jūshirō relinquished his grip, she walked off, her heart still pounding.

"Until we meet again" he whispered.

xxxxxxx

Yuki caught a glimpse of the squad six barracks as he walked towards it. She rubbed her wrist where Jūshirō had held it. She blushed, why had he done that? It was so sudden, as if it was spontaneous. Could it be possible that…no, he couldn't…he was her captain and she was his student. She shook her head and made her way to the barracks. Upon entering the door, she was directed to the main office, by inquisitive squad six members. She was ushered in and made to stand outside the large door, dreading her meeting with the captain of squad six, anxiousness gripped her as she was called in.

Byakuya watched as the doors opened to reveal Yuki standing in front of them, looking nervous and timid. He wanted to see her more relaxed and at home, but he knew that 'home' was with her own squad and her own captain. He clenched his hand under the desk so that she would not see his anger.

"Come in please," he said as Yuki edged her way into the room to stand in front of his desk. She bowed to him and stood perfectly still, controlling her nerves and feelings of dread.

Byakuya stood up slowly and left his desk and stood in front of Yuki, making her tense up more.

"Follow me" he said as he led Yuki out of the room via a second door. It instantly led them outside. She immediately hit the humid air and the smell of recently cut grass and pollen.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked timidly.

"My house," he said, "There is a training arena on my land, so we will use that."

Yuki went rigid as she heard she was going to his house. She certainly hadn't expected to go to his home; if it was anyone's home she was to visit she expected it to be her own captain's, or so she hoped one day.

"Can you flash step yet?" he asked, "Probably not," he added under his breath, angry at her captain's inability to teach properly.

"Um" she muffled, "No, g-gomenasai." Yuki suddenly had the feeling of déjà vu, recalling how her captain had transported her using flash step, she blushed at the thought. Her heart skipped a beat, how was this captain going to transport her in the same way? She blushed harder at the thought and dreaded it at the same time.

He stopped abruptly as they made their way to the main streets. Making Yuki crash into him, she apologized and blushed deeply. He checked to see that nobody was around and turned around to face Yuki.

"I'm sorry" he started, making Yuki more nervous, "But since you can't do flash step I'll have to…" He stopped himself in mid air to pick Yuki up. Yuki had been nervous when her captain had picked her up, this was far worse. Byakuya swept her off her feet in one swift movement, and clutching her close to him, too close in Yuki's eyes.

Byakuya stood holding Yuki for a few seconds, he held her close, in his mind he hadn't meant to hold her so, he had planned to hold her out a bit, away from him, and yet he couldn't help it. Yuki could feel the heat of his body as they touched, she could feel his grip on her arm and then again on her thigh, his grip was firm but gentle, strong and soft. She felt the electricity pass from him to her as he held her, it was a little like what she felt with her own captain but stronger, more fiery almost, she couldn't explain it and she didn't know if she liked it or hated it.

Byakuya took off with lightning speed, Yuki thought Jūshirō was fast, but Byakuya was ten times as fast as that. She had no choice but to bury her head in his chest and curl up for dear life. She heard the wind in her ears and felt it upon her exposed cheek. She was too scared to open her eyes and see the blurred images, she pressed them shut and clenched her hand around the edge of his captain's robe, concentrating on it.

As he flash stepped, he was aware of Yuki gripping him tightly, staying close to him. He remembered how he always used to pick her up like this when he was younger, carrying her around and then throwing her in the pool, making her scream and laugh.

He sighed to himself, if only he would have know, remembered when he was alive, been less hot-headed and waited until she was this age instead of having a strop and rejecting her at such a young age. She would be his, his alone, instead of her captain's. She would be coming home to his home at night, sleeping in his bed with him, eating meals with him, bathing in the Onsen with him. He scowled as he tightened his grip unintentionally her.

After all this time he still loved her deeply, when he was alive, they were together as friends, he had seen her as a sister, completely forgetting what they had had in their previous lives. And now since he had come to the soul society again, he had remembered and refused to give up his love of her. Even though he had loved Hisana with all his heart, the love for her was still there, he put it at bay while he was with her, never telling her or letting on, he had never told anyone how he truly feels, keeping it bottled up for so long. And now that she was here, she didn't remember or even want to remember it seemed, besides it is her choice with whom she falls in love, he can't change the way she feels.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at his house. He let her get her bearings as he walked slowly through the front gates and into the main house, going out of the house at the other end and making his way to the training arena.

Yuki looked in awe at the beautifulness of his grand manor house, it wasn't like her grandfather's house but it was still stunning, well decorated and full of corridors and adjoining doors.

Byakuya met Rasen already at the arena, waiting patiently at the small gate. Upon reaching the arena he slowly let her down before opening the gate and going into the arena, Rasen following at his heels.

Still a little disorientated she slowly made her into the arena facing Byakuya. She studied the area, it was a ring, looking around, she found that it was huge, perfect for training and practising fighting. The ground was short man made turf, covered in a light sprinkling of sand and the edge of the area was distinguished by a tall wooden fence. She concentrated on Byakuya again, wondering what he was going to say. Her heart was still beating harder that it should and she still felt a little warm. What was that? What had she felt pass between them?

"I will introduce you to a friend of mine" he cut through her thoughts, "This is Rasen, you are her master and you can control her as you like, I would be careful she has a mind of her own and she isn't afraid to use it."

Rasen showed herself to Yuki, drawing herself up to full height and stepping from behind Byakuya. Yuki's eyes opened wide as she saw her, she looked familiar as if she had met her before. Rasen slowly made her way up to Yuki and noticed that they were both eye level.

"As my master said" she started, "You are also my master, being controlled by both of you I am completely versatile, able to change forms as commanded. My natural form is like this, a wolf, but I can change. I can also change back into individual flower petals and reside in your Zanpakutō if I am injured and need to rest or I can add extra strength to your Zanpakutō if needed. I am a loyal fighter and I will guard you with my life."

Yuki went rigid as she heard her naturally cruel voice and took in her information. Her eyes watered as she recalled the horrid dreams of the voice, which she now belonged to Rasen, a creature who said would protect her, and yet she had hurt her both emotionally and physically, biting her arm and taunting her, pretending to be her captain and then telling her he's really dead. She felt a tear streak down her face, landing on the sand, making it stick together.

"Y-You" she cried, "Y-You were in my dreams, w-weren't you? You said and did horrible things, physically attacking me and tricking and taunting me into fighting you!"

"I had to" Rasen growled at her, "You're too soft, I'm only showing myself because you were able to attack your own captain despite you're obvious feelings, this act of cruelness and callousness of you allowed me to see your vicious side, so I know you have one, buried deep down, so I am showing myself."

Yuki nodded she understood, Rasen was a blessing in disguise, she had a companion, someone to help her whilst fighting and transport as Rasen is big enough to get a lift from.

"I know what you're thinking" she said, "You want a lift."

Yuki gasped, "H-How did you know I was thinking that?"

"It's written all over your face, and I can sometimes communicate telepathically to you, if your reiatsu is high enough, its useful during combat."

"Wow" she smiled, "I can see how it is useful!"

The two of them nodded as Rasen brushed her soft body against Yuki, tickling her, making her laugh, which in turn made Byakuya smile to himself. Rasen's body was only soft to Yuki and Byakuya; to everyone else it was like brushing against razor blades. She slowly returned to Byakuya's side.

"Yamamoto-san…" he started.

"It's Yuki" she cut him off abruptly.

"Very well, Yuki" he continued, "Now I have introduced you to Rasen I need to ask you a question, it might seem unorthodox but it is of highest importance."

Yuki nodded unsure of what he was going to ask her.

"Are you flexible?" he asked.

Yuki frowned and rolled her eyes, what kind of question is that?

"Um" she started, "Well…I…I'm not sure what you mean, you mean a timetable flexible, right?"

"No, physically" he replied.

Yuki was stumped, "Well…I don't know…I have never thought about it, I don't particularly think so." She lifted her leg so it was at a right angle to her body, "That's about as flexible as I get."

Byakuya sighed, she has always been flexible as a child and before that, and her leg should be naturally touching her head that is how flexible she is. Maybe she is rusty, "_I can't help her to be flexible because I'm not, but I know someone who is!"_ He thought to himself.

"I see" he eventually said, "Well that isn't nearly flexible enough. Until you become flexible, I can't even start to train you. I will send you to an old friend of mine, an ex-noble I must admit, but still a good teacher and she will have you sorted very quickly, and her name is Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Shihoin" Yuki said, "From one of the four noble families, Shihoin?"

Byakuya nodded as Yuki smiled, she had heard a lot about her from her captain and other people around as she would love to meet her never mind about be trained by her.

"While you are there, I will have her teach you flash step" he said, "I don't like to admit it but she is slightly faster than me so I feel it is best to learn from her."

Yuki gasped, it was the first time he had opened up to her so readily, and he is brick wall isn't he? Nobody knows much about him, and yet she was just told something which only two people know about, and now her, she felt flattered. She did however feel disappointed as Jūshirō had told her he would be teaching her flash step, she was looking forward to it too.

"Thank you" she said.

"Don't thank me; thank Yoruichi when you meet her" he said, "If she doesn't eat you alive first."

Yuki gave a small laugh, she suddenly felt apprehensive about meeting her, and she knew she wouldn't get eaten but it showed her Yoruichi's personality.

"But in the mean time, I will show you your true power", he said as Rasen bolted towards her, making Yuki freeze, unable to move as she cried in fear. As Rasen came to be centimetres from her body, she split apart into thousands of individual petals and entered Yuki's body. Yuki stood completely rigid; she had lost control of her body, only her mind was hers. She gasped as she desperately tried to move her body, concentrating first by trying to lift her fingers. After several minutes of chaos and desperation inside her mind she felt her body ease up slightly, she was able to move slightly again, gently lifting her fingers and breathing deeply. As she gained full control once more, she swayed from side to side slightly, drooping her head, feeling tired and zapped of spirit energy. She collapsed to her knees breathing heavily, her head spinning. As she eventually looked up she saw herself, she did a double take to make sure that she had seen what she thought she had seen. She looked up again to see herself, taller and more confident. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She came to be eye to eye with herself, an imitation of herself, feeling utterly confused and disorientated.

"Allow me to explain" Byakuya said, "Rasen entered your body and took on your form, taking three quarters of your spirit energy thus becoming you for a brief period. She will fight me and show you your true power…" at that Rasen, in Yuki's from launched herself at him, using flash step and landing with her Zanpakutō drawn and eye level with Byakuya, their faces mere inches apart. Yuki gasped at both Rasen's sheer audacity and speed. Yuki continued to watch as Byakuya released his own sword with lightning speed parrying Rasen's. Rasen flash stepped away as Byakuya called Senbonzakura scattering his own flower petals and detonating them towards her. As she tried to dodge them by back flipping and ducking down low she received several deep cuts from the petals. Knowing that she should end it quickly Rasen darted towards him, flipped from the ground, and sheathed her sword before she landed on Byakuya's arm, doing the splits in mid air as she gripped his arm, upside down. Knowing that this was a demonstration, Byakuya didn't retaliate but let Rasen show Yuki her power. From gripping upside down she pushed off from his arm back flipping again in mid air before landing with a thud on Byakuya's back, like a piggy back ride, but with her sword as his neck as she gripped with her thighs in order to stay on. With her free hand she wrapped her hand around his neck and tightened her grip a little, threatening him.

"Check mate" she said in her cruel voice.

"Good demonstration" he replied.

"If I was really Yuki" she whispered into his ear, "I don't think you would be able to restrain yourself if she was in this position." Byakuya's eyes widened and he gasped as Rasen's thighs released her grip and slipped down to the ground slowly, deliberately teasing him.

Rasen walked over to Yuki and disintegrated again before entering her body and restoring her reiatsu back to its normal level. Yuki felt suddenly replenished as if she had just had a power nap. Her eye's were wide as Rasen split apart from her and took on her natural form before returning to Byakuya. She was still in shock, but she suddenly realised seen the power that she unconsciously held.

"Do you see now" Byakuya cut through her chaos, "Why you must be flexible and fast?"

Yuki slowly nodded, "But…what happens if I don't want to fight like this? What happens if I find out I am not even remotely flexible and I want to fight in a more conventional way?"

"You have no choice" Byakuya blandly stated, "That's the way you were meant to fight, so that's the way you will fight."

"Well" Yuki said raising her voice, "How would you know what's best for me anyway? The only person who knows that is my cap…" Yuki faltered as she blushed and shot her head down, silencing herself.

Byakuya felt anger stir, an emotion that had been suppressed for so long, "Remember who you are talking to, how you dare answer back" he yelled for the first time in centuries and it felt so good so get out years of conflicted emotions that he couldn't stop,"I am not like your captain in the slightest, as I told you before I am not soft like him and I will push you to your limits without hesitation, unlike him, I am not afraid to make you stronger. Besides, he doesn't know you nearly as well as I do, despite what you may think. Trust me." Without meaning to Byakuya had said more than he had originally wished to. He scowled, still full of anger.

Yuki listened as she was hit with the barrage of cruel and harsh words. Her anger rose and her eyes started to water at the malicious but true facts that he was laying out. She didn't want to let her reiatsu rise as she knew she would attack him and possibly get herself killed in the process.

"How" she cried back, "How do you know me? What do you want from me? Two years ago, you would ignore me completely and now you talk as if you know me inside out and more. How dare you bad mouth my captain? I would never bad mouth any captain like you did, it's called respect and you would think that you of all people would know about that! And how do you expect me to trust you when you shout at me like that?"

Byakuya looked at her in shock at her blatant disregard of him. He knew she has always had a relatively short fuse but he had never expected her to blow a gasket like this. He watched as Yuki walked off, turning her back to him in disrespect yelling as she opened the gate and walked back the way she came, "And I am never going to train with a heartless person like you, I will return to my own squad and my own captain!"

Byakuya stared as she trampled over the path and back through his gardens. He sighed, angry with himself, he hadn't meant for this to happen, it just came out in torrents. He thought about flash stepping after her, but Rasen stopped him.

"Leave her, let her get it out of her system and begin again, that's what her captain did, and see how she feels about him now!" she advised him.

"I suppose you're right" Byakuya said as he watched after her, filled with a new respect for her feistiness and her determination. He watched as Rasen silently chased after her, jumping over the fence and through the house until she was out of sight.

xxxxxxx

It was five days later that Yuki received an unexpected visit from a stranger. She was walking through the streets of the seireitei, on her way to her barracks. She was gearing herself up for the conversation with her captain as to why she was not training with Captain Kuchiki and that she wanted him to train her instead. She sighed heavily and hung her head low as she made her slow trek. She noticed how quiet it was, eerie almost, usually this street was pretty busy but today it was deserted. She picked up the pace and became vigilant, fearing the quietness.

She suddenly turned on the spot as she heard rustling in the trees above her despite their being very little wind. She scanned the branches cursing as the green leaves made it impossible for her to see anything. Her hand instinctively went to her Zanpakutō's hilt.

She continued to walk faster, her hand tightly gripping her hilt, where was Rasen when she needed her? Isn't being protection what she is meant for? She had no idea how to call her and her fear was rising as the trees continued to rustle. She strained her ears, swearing she could hear faint footsteps nearby. She drew her Zanpakutō and rubbed it once from tip to the guard, calling Rasen's name in desperation. Luckily for Yuki her Zanpakutō lit up, turning a bright gold and giving off its own light. Rasen split apart from her Zanpakutō, growling loudly as she stood beside her master.

Yuki sighed in relief as Rasen moved in front of her, protecting her.

The stranger smiled, "My my, he was right, she does wield amazing power."

Rasen instinctively looked up to the tree where the stranger was concealed, "Show yourself, now," she growled. Yuki also looked up to where Rasen was referring to. She heard a sudden gust of wind in her ears and an incredible reiatsu pass her so quickly that when she turned, there was nothing there, not even the evidence that something or someone had just passed her.

Rasen did a 180 degree turn to face the stranger, who was now standing in the open, fully visible and smiling. Yuki turned to face the stranger, still feeling slightly scared despite Rasen being with her. She instantly noticed the stranger's long purple hair, and their darker complexion as well as their shimmering golden eyes. She was quite tall and wore orange and black, a strange combination but it seemed to work for her.

"Sorry about that" she laughed, "Just testing how perceptive you are. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, and I will be taking over your training, as Byakuya failed to train you. I will be helping your flexibility and be teaching you flash step, before I hand you back over to him. Though I don't blame you for not wanting to train with him, he is a grouch after all!" She laughed to herself as Yuki calmed herself down from her near heart attack at seeing the stranger that had been following her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well" Yoruichi said, "Let's go."

Yuki looked up confused, "Go? Where?"

"To training of course, we need to crack everything this summer!" Yoruichi replied as she walked off. Yuki shrugged and cautiously followed her, Rasen at her heels, coiled like a viper.

After twenty minutes of walking silence, Yoruichi had lead Yuki down several back streets and down into some tunnels leading underground. Yuki was a little on edge, having never seen this place before, but she had seen worse in the Rukon district. Besides, Captain Kuchiki had said that Yoruichi was to train her, not that she trusted him but he wouldn't put her in the hands of danger, would he? She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword again, just in case, making Yoruichi smile to herself.

"It's ok, I'm not going to kill you are anything" she laughed.

Rasen exchanged glances with Yuki; both were a little confused and slightly worried. Yoruichi finally led them to their destination with a "Ta da," as she led them down the ladder which was anchored into the wall. Once on the floor Yuki glanced around in awe at the sheer size of the open floor room. It was bright and sunny, the sky was a beautiful blue and the ground was sandy, making the immediate air above the ground a little dusty, hazy. The temperature was fairly humid, Yuki had hoped to go somewhere with air conditioning, not to somewhere warmer.

"Well" Yoruichi said, "This is where we will be training. I suggest that you change your clothes, it's warm in here and with the work we will be doing, you will overheat quickly." Yoruichi reached inside her orange outer piece and threw Yuki some clothes. Yuki caught them and recognised them as her summer wear when not wearing a uniform.

"H-How d-did you get my clothes?" she stuttered, astonished and creeped out at the same time.

"Your maid let the window open to air out your room after you left this morning, so I went in a got them," Yoruichi replied, pleased with herself that she had managed to squeeze her slim body through the window gap.

"I-I see" Yuki replied, "Y-You didn't go through my room did you?"

Yoruichi shook her head, smiling, "Why, we don't have any skeletons in our closet do we?"

"Of course not" Yuki defended herself, thinking of the picture under her pillow, "It's just that I don't want my room to be a mess."

"Sure ya do" Yoruichi laughed, "You're a strange teenager then, my room was a tip when I was your age!"

"Well" Yuki continued to defend herself, "My maid works hard and I don't want my room to be messed up after she worked so hard on it!"

"Whatever" Yoruichi said passively, "Hurry up and get changed."

Yuki nodded and looked around, feeling slightly confused and embarrassed. There were no private areas, it was open land, and there were large rocks but no real privacy. She blushed hard; at least it was Yoruichi with her and not her captain.

"T-There are no changing rooms" Yuki stuttered.

"So?" Yoruichi laughed, "We're all girls and its not like I'm asking you to run around naked am I?"

Yuki shook her head and reluctantly changed behind the nearest rock while Yoruichi herself changed into cooler clothes. Yuki picked up her regular uniform and placed it near the ladder that had led them down to the floor. She brushed the dust off her short, blue, pleated skirt before pulling down her white camisole over her midriff. She loved this outfit; the skirt made her look cute and the top showed off her long, slim arms, her medium sized breasts and her little waist.

Yoruichi herself had changed into a t-shirt and shorts, showing her amazing figure as well. She led Yuki into the dead centre of the room and with a can of spray paint concealed inside her old uniform and with the use of flash steps; she outlined a large ring in the ground in which to run. After several laps, Yuki was breathing heavily, tired, her mouth full of dust and her eyes stinging. Yoruichi told her stop satisfied that Yuki was more relaxed and tired, therefore more malleable.

Yoruichi made her way over to Yuki and after she had caught her breath she was told to show her flexibility.

"But" she protested, "I'm not flexible, I have already told Captain Kuchiki!"

"Trust me, from what he told me, you are" she said, as she stood behind her and gently lifted Yuki's leg so it was at a comfortable 90 degrees to her body. Yuki winced as she attempted to lift it higher. Yoruichi let her leg back down and sighed in frustration.

"You're very highly strung aren't you?" she sighed, "relax a little, you're body will respond to your change of mood."

Yuki tried to relax, concentrating hard, but to no avail, it only made her worse. Yoruichi made her lie down on her side, thinking that it will help.

"Ok" she said as she sat behind her, "Just let your body shut down, almost like you are not here. Imagine that you are somewhere nice, with someone else, your friend, your boyfriend or someone like that." Yuki froze as she heard that, she had never really thought about him during the daytime, she had had some dreams about him and several not so innocent fantasies, but only in the privacy of her own room and especially not with other people. Rasen watched in fascination as Yuki blushed tremendously and became fidgety. With a spark of inspiration she transformed into Captain Ukitake and walked over to Yuki. As Yuki looked up, her eyes grew wide and she blushed further, she knew it was Rasen, but if she hadn't have seen her transform she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, they were identical. Rasen began to massage her head just like he would have done if he were here. Yuki naturally responded to the familiar method relaxing treatment by releasing her tension and letting her mind wander as she closed her eyes.

"Perfect" she whispered, "Why Captain Ukitake anyway?" Yoruichi referred to Rasen as she continued to help Yuki.

"Don't ask" she said wryly. Yoruichi smiled a mischievous smile, thinking that this would be perfect news for the Women's Shinigami League. She began to lift Yuki's leg for the second time that day only this time being able to have full control of her resulting in Yuki's leg making contact with her ear. Rasen gasped it had been years since she had seen her do this. She then continued by bringing her leg back down and swinging it back towards her, opening up her hip bone and stretching her muscles. She then placed Yuki's foot gently on her head like a gymnast.

"She is flexible when it comes to it, she would make a good horse rider, and good at other activities," Yoruichi grinned, making Rasen chuckle as she caught her drift.

"I'm not sure about that" she laughed, "But she has always been flexible, ever since childhood."

"Yes" Yoruichi replied, "I can see. She needs to relax and unwind to open up her joints, but for her it seems that could take some work."

Yoruichi shook Yuki to bring her back to her senses, she had felt Yoruichi pull her leg about, and it hadn't hurt as she was naturally this way but it would smart tomorrow from having her muscles pulled. She sat upright and stretched her legs in front of her as Rasen transformed back to her usual form. Yoruichi helped her back up and made her do stretches, lending a hand with her flexibility again by holding her legs as she did handstands and instructing her on cartwheels.

"A lot of it is to do with confidence" Yoruichi said as she helped Yuki stretch, "If you are too scared to back flip or do the splits then you won't ever be able to, you'll feel pain worse if you tense up."

Yoruichi had Yuki doing rolls and ducking down low next, ducking Yoruichi's kicks and grabbing her leg as if she was going to counter attack. Yoruichi then ushered her into the hot springs, saying how the next part required the water's help. She asked Yuki to completely undress before getting in, much to Yuki's embarrassment. She settled for underwear as a swimming costume as Yoruichi joined her, choosing to skinny dip, despite Yuki's objections.

"Ok" Yoruichi said as she stood behind her, "When I say so, jump straight up, but as you do pour your reiatsu into the jump and back flip so you are behind me." With that Yoruichi placed her hands on Yuki's waist, making her seize up in embarrassment and confusion.

"U-Um Y-Yoruichi" she stuttered, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you push off from the ground to give you more lift," she laughed, "Don't worry I bat for the right team despite me being open about this sort of thing!"

Yuki laughed, she had never once thought that Yoruichi batted for the wrong side, she was just confused about her ways and tendencies.

Yuki bent her knees ready to jump as she began to let her reiatsu pour out, powering her jump. With Yoruichi's help she jumped out of the water very quickly, in mid air, she was unable to control her reiatsu and suddenly landed to the side of Yoruichi several feet away with a huge splash.

"You let your reiatsu surge" Yoruichi laughed, "You need to keep it steady all the time or else this will continue to happen." Yuki nodded as she continued to cough and splutter. It took several more attempts before Yuki was able to complete her task, safely landing behind Yoruichi with a smile.

"Good" she smiled, "Lets rest a while, we've been training for well over day with no breaks, and I'm surprised you're not tired!"

Yuki shook her head, her mind didn't feel tired, but her body did, she had been pushed hard over the last day and a half and her muscles were beginning to ache. The hot water was soothing and it instantly began to ease the pain in her legs and arms.

"The water is kinda like magic" Yoruichi explained upon seeing Yuki's astonished face, "It can heal cuts and help with muscle pain as well."

"That's incredible!" Yuki exclaimed as her pain began to fade.

The two of them continued to talk about various things, touching upon Yoruichi's childhood friendship with Byakuya and how they met in the soul society. It reminded her of her own past with him but she denied any knowledge of knowing him until now as Yoruichi tried to pry into her childhood. She didn't want to be reminded of her dreams and underlying memories any more than possible as she feared they were beginning to haunt her. She shivered despite the water being pleasantly warm. Picking up on it Yoruichi changed the subject as they talked for a while longer. It wasn't long after this that Yoruichi called it a day and convinced Yuki to get some much needed sleep. Luckily for Yuki, Yoruichi was well prepared and had towels and spare pairs of underwear for Yuki concealed in a trap door in the floor nearby. To Yuki's relief and disbelief, Yoruichi had made more than one trip to Yuki's room getting things for her.

xxxxxxx

It took a few more days for Yuki to be able to do the splits and to be able to confidently back flip but she had awakened part of her talents and powers at being able to doge and duck attacks as well as getting the upper hand due to being malleable. She had also learnt to jump high, which she had seen many soul reapers do. Yoruichi now felt satisfied with her progress and swiftly moved her on to learning flash step before she was sent back to Byakuya to continue training with her Zanpakutō.

Yuki had not seen the outside world for near a week before Yoruichi announced that she would teach Yuki flash step. She had made Yuki do laps again for half a day, she had seen a vast improvement in her, her breathing was easier to control, her stamina had increased and she had gotten slightly faster too.

Yuki was about to start her third lap after her break when she looked in the centre of the ring to find Yoruichi missing, her reiatsu had vanished as well. Yuki suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around scanning the area for Yoruichi who seemed to have vanished into thin air. After a few minutes of searching she continued to run, confused and slightly worried as it seemed she had befriended Yoruichi, little did she know that she would need her advice and guidance in the future. She knew that Yoruichi would pretend to scold or tease her if she didn't run and she knew it was for her own good, the more Yoruichi taught her, the less Captain Kuchiki would have to teach her.

As she kept running she kept her eyes open for Yoruichi in case she jumped out from a rock to try and scare her or make her back flip from one hand to get out of the way. She slowed down suddenly as Yoruichi's reiatsu hit her from behind, the incredible crushing power made her breath harder as she pushed on through the pressing reiatsu. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of her skin as she felt Yoruichi's hand on her shoulder and a sharp object in the hollow of her back. She slowed down to a halt and listened to Yoruichi's firm voice as she felt the sharp object compress against her.

"Listen to me closely" she said, "I want you to run as fast as you can, I will be chasing after you and when I say jump, jump and push your reiatsu behind you as you run to a destination. Pick a destination as you do, a few metres away from you or to a nearby rock, to flash step. If you don't, I have scissors and I'm not afraid to use them, on your lovely hair!"

Yuki didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she thought that the hair thing was some kind of joke, but the tone in Yoruichi's voice told her otherwise.

"But…I love my hair and so do other people!" she said as she recalled the time that her captain had placed a flower in her hair or the way he brushes it off her face if it annoys her during training. She suddenly blushed as she thought about him more, coming to grips with the fantasies that she frequently had and feelings that she held for him.

"Well" Yoruichi pulled her out of the daydreams, "Then I suggest you start running!" She applied more pressure to the scissors making Yuki wince in pain and start running, closely followed by Yoruichi. She pushed Yuki to her limits, making her run as fast as she possible could, which was nothing for her. She soon caught up with her and threatened her with the scissors. Satisfied that Yuki was going at top speed, she yelled "Jump" making Yuki jerk a little as she hadn't expected Yoruichi to catch up so fast. She quickly found a destination, feeling that the nearby rock would suffice, she concentrated her reiatsu and leaped forward, pushing her built up reiatsu behind her and plummeting, just like she had done with her captain and landing on the rock, utterly tired and dazed. She immediately sat down on the rock and put her head between her knees and breathed through her nose and out of her mouth, concentrating on her breathing, desperately trying to get her bearings.

After a while she lifted her head to find Yoruichi already sitting beside her as if nothing had happened, she looked like she had just taken a power nap.

"You did good" she smiled at Yuki as she patted her on the back, "A few more days of that and I'll send you to Byakuya better than ever!"

"Joy" Yuki sarcastically said, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the summer with the man who owns happy town!"

Yoruichi laughed, "He wasn't always like that you know, he was very…very…"

"Fiery" Yuki continued for her, "As a child, I know."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "H-How did you know? I had told you about us being friends since childhood but I had never mentioned his personal like that before!"

"I think" she started, "I think we were friends when we were alive, but when I came here, I lost lots of my memories but I keep having these dreams, nightmares more like, of him and me when we were kids, and he was always so, fiery and hot-headed, rash and impulsive." Yuki continued to tell Yoruichi about her dreams, telling her about the betrothal and his reaction. Yoruichi didn't know what to say when she had finished and she could see that I was deeply affecting her, so she decided to joke about the situation.

"Yeah he is like a brick wall in society never showing his feelings to everybody else, but he is probably like a bomb in bed! He is probably still fiery underneath all of that coldness and I bet he shows it in the bedroom!" Yoruichi winked at Yuki as she laughed. Yuki also gave a short laugh, she could help but shudder a little, despite what Yoruichi said, she couldn't imagine his fieriness now after all this time. Besides she really didn't want to go down that road, she already had enough trouble suppressing her urges for one captain, never mind about another one. Upon seeing Yuki's face Yoruichi laughed harder.

"Oh come on Yuki, lighten up" she laughed, "Being serious though, you can't honestly say that you don't want a bit of Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Yuki frowned, astounded that she was even having this conversation, "No, not really" she said confidently, "The only captain I would ever consider is captain…captain…" she stopped herself before she revealed her feelings.

"Captain Ukitake? Yoruichi smiled.

Yuki looked up at her and blushed whilst he shook her head, "No, not at all!"

"Don't hide your feelings Yuki, they'll only eat away at you" Yoruichi warned, "Besides a little birdie told me all about it!" Yoruichi had already heard the gossip from Kiyone and Rasen so she knew that they had a thing for each other.

"He told you?!" she stood up and yelled, "Wait a minute, he doesn't know…unless…unless…he's known all this time and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings and say no…so he's stringing me along…that bastard! I'll have him for that when I next see him!" She clenched her fists and let her reiatsu rise, bubbling away. Yoruichi rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her in utter disbelief at the sudden change in her moods, from happy to boiling mad in half a minute.

"No, no," she calmed Yuki back down, "I bet his ears are burning, poor guy! Besides it was a different birdie who told me! Anyway he is too much of a gentleman to string you along; it's not in his nature!"

"Oh I see" Yuki sighed in relief as she sat back down, "I'm glad, there's still hope for me yet!"

"So there is something you have secret, want to share it with the rest of the class?" she laughed.

"No" she laughed as she felt her reiatsu calm down again, she felt at ease once again, she was suddenly curious about what Yoruichi had said about Byakuya, "Ne, about what you said about Byakuya being a bomb, is he?"

Yoruichi looked at her and laughed, "I don't know, I wish I could say that I knew, but I have never had him, I don't think many girls have, he's untouchable unfortunately!"

"I see" she laughed, "I wonder…what he's like?"

Catching her drift Yoruichi laughed, "Only one year to go before you find out, even if he does love you, being the gentleman he is, he won't do anything until you are legal and completely happy and ready, which is a very good thing. You'll have to tell me when you two do shack up!"

Yuki looked up at her and frowned, she was blushing hard, but she had to admit that it wasn't the first time she had thought about it.

"You haven't…with…?" she asked suddenly anxious.

To Yuki's relief Yoruichi shook her head, there is nothing she could do even if they had, but she did feel slightly better about it.

No" she confirmed her answer, "You know, you would make a good member of the Women's Shinigami League, there are meetings every Thursday morning and every Sunday afternoon, I'll take you along to the next one, you'll get to meet all my girl friends!"

Yuki smiled and nodded at the thought, she would make some new friends and she could commit to an organisation that she could look forward to twice a week.

Over the next few days, Yuki was beginning to get hang of flash step and she was getting a little faster each time. Of course she was still no match for Yoruichi, goddess of flash step which Yuki later found out about, and she couldn't ever keep up with Byakuya, but by the end of the second week, she would be able to give her captain a run for his money. Yoruichi had worked Yuki hard to get her reiatsu to build up at the right times, to control it when it needs to be held back and to concentrate it in a more effective way, she was pleased with her progress and happy that Yuki was coming into her own, growing into her body and powers, maturing quickly, accepting her feelings. Yoruichi knew that it wouldn't be long before she and Jūshirō were together, like they deserved to be.

Happy that she had managed to make Yuki more flexible, unlock her talents a little more and get her up to the flash step of a fukuteichou, she said goodbye to Yuki as she let her out of the large underground room and leading her to the outside world.

It was dusk when they resurfaced, and Yuki was immediately hit by the late summer and early autumn air, it was warm but there was a slight edge, a slight crispness to it. She said her goodbye to Yoruichi promising to turn up for the meeting in a few days before confidently flash stepping home with Rasen who had spent the last week residing within her Zanpakutō, resting, after the taxing transformation of Yuki's captain.

xxxxxxx

Yuki took a few days off since Yoruichi's training. She told her grandfather about her training and he seemed pleased with her learning flash step and her improved speed and her controlling of her reiatsu. He failed to mention his talk with Jūshirō and he was a little miffed that he had not told him his answer. He decided that he would wait for his answer until Yuki was sixteen, giving him more time to pop the question.

Yuki spent the rest of her time resting and practising as she wanted to be on top form when she started training with Captain Kuchiki as the better she was the less he would scold her.

That Wednesday, she received a hell butterfly from Captain Kuchiki asking her to go to training on the Saturday, which pissed her off as Saturdays were always her and Jūshirō's 'day'. But firstly she realised she would have to get through her first Women's Shinigami meeting. Yoruichi had informed her that it was held in one of the briefing rooms, adjacent to the fukuteichou's meeting room, in the main building.

The following Thursday morning was bright and warm, Yuki could already see some of the leaves beginning to change colour, a sure sign that the tepid autumn was on its way. The subtle changes of autumn had given Yuki a different season in which to fantasize about. She was aware that she often had dreams that involved her captain and small daydreams, and it made her worry about her increasing attraction to him, she had always been but now it seemed it was less than innocent. She had even talked to Ai about it over coffee one morning, Ai being Ai had told her that it was normal and that it was only going to get worse so she had better get on with it and declare her love so that she could make these fantasies come to life. Yuki being Yuki had immediately dismissed the idea of her fantasies coming to life, even though she secretly wanted them to come true. Ai had reminded her that she was sixteen next spring, it may seem far off, but it would come sooner than she would expect.

Yuki had shared one fantasy with Ai, as Ai was curious how innocent or not they were. Yuki was curious to see her reaction, if she would be appalled or just miffed or not vaguely bothered.

"Ok" Yuki whispered as she didn't want to attract attention to them, "It's the fall soon and I had a little fantasy about it. We are going out or in a relationship, and I am sixteen or seventeen or an older age than now and we live together at his house. And one day, the leaves are really littering up the floor, like ankle deep in the stuff so we both decide to rake the leaves up before they get too bad. After a while we manage to get them under control and they are in a big pile in the middle of the garden and so I face the pile and then he walks up to me and he stands behind me and he whispers how good a job we did. And then he starts to kiss my neck, as he pulls back my hair and places it on my other shoulder. We drop our rakes and I face him and I pull him into the leaves with me, and they start to fly everywhere, all swirling and pretty, and…that's all I got to."

Ai pondered for a minute, she couldn't stop smiling, almost as if she was suppressing a laugh. She didn't think it was particularly funny, but sweet and cute, like she wanted to pinch Yuki's cheeks and call her Kawaii, at her charming fantasies.

"Well" she gave her opinion, "It's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be and I can actually see that happening between you two, that sort of stuff, romantic and yet childish things."

"That's good then," Yuki sighed in relief, she was pleased that Ai was not appalled or worried about her mental health and how dirty her mind was, even though it wasn't nearly as bad as Ai's.

"But" she whispered as she winked, making Yuki raise her eyebrows suspiciously, "You know what happens next don't you?" Yuki slowly shook her head, even though she had a clue of what she was going to say, "He scoops you up, takes you to the bedroom, rips your clothes off and makes passionate lo-"

"OK!" Yuki interrupted her, "Too much information, I have never thought about that and I never will!" she lied. She shuddered at Ai's continuation of the fantasy, she had thought about it, but not like that. It dawned on her that he would probably never go out with someone like her not only because she was too young, this she already knew, but also the fact that she was so inexperienced at love. She had never had a boyfriend as she had been in love with him all this time, she had been asked out several times, but she shot them all down in flames as soon as they asked. On top of that she had never been kissed, on her head and on her cheek she had, but never on her mouth, and she had no idea about anything worse than that, nor did she particularly want to know at this point. Ai had told her not to worry about it and that Jūshirō would teach her everything she needed to know as she winked her. Yuki only vaguely knew what she was saying, as Ai explained that she would understand when the time came.

As she continued to walk to the meeting, snapping out of her memory of that morning, she sincerely hoped that the meeting is nothing like the meeting with Ai as she couldn't take much more of this innuendo. She finally made her way to the large sliding door and noted the sign that stated, "Women's Shinigami League Headquarters" in large characters. She slowly pulled back the sliding door before stepping into the large room. She did a double take as she saw a large table with silent women sitting around it, all with glasses of drinks on the table in front of them as well as snacks and pieces of paper strewn about as well as brushes and pots of ink scattered throughout the room. She was immediately taken by the women's lack of organisation and tidiness. She apologized for being late as she looked at Yoruichi who was sitting near the head of the table, who smiled back and waved her to a seat next to her. As she sat down he immediately saw the captain of squad two sitting on the other side of Yoruichi, a little too close perhaps but she didn't bother herself about it, she also saw the fukuteichou of squad ten sitting at the head of the table, who in turn was sitting next to the fukuteichou of squad eight, who was sitting next to the fukuteichou of squad twelve. Next to Nemu, Yuki saw Kiyone, her sister Isane, Captain Unohana and the fukuteichou of squad eleven all sitting around the table with pieces of paper in front of them. Yuki also spotted Ai who was sitting near to Captain Unohana; there were also a few girls whom she had never met before sitting around the table.

Rangiku smiled and winked at her as she poured her some sake, "We've been expecting you, Yuki!" Yuki reluctantly took the drink as Rangiku passed it to her, she felt honoured and yet creeped out at the same time. She sipped the drink before pulling a face and placing it back on the table, slowly swallowing the substance.

"Don't you like Sake?" Rangiku laughed at her face, "Yuki Moto is it?"

Yuki shook her head at the questions, "No I don't and it's Yamamoto not Moto!"

"Well that's strange, I loved Sake when I was fifteen, still do!" She laughed, "Don't be so uptight, I know your last name, I was only joking around!"

"I told you she was uptight!" Yoruichi replied.

"I would say" Ai said, making all the women turn to her, "Highly strung!"

All the women nodded in agreement as they turned to Yuki once again who felt like a rabbit trapped in pair of headlights. She had a clear shot of the door as it was her only escape and she could leg it at any moment. She was however relieved to find that her enemy Miyazaki was not here, even though she had not had a run in with her for a while, she had merely seen her in the streets and they had exchanged frowns, before passing each other by.

"Welcome Miss Yamamoto" Captain Unohana said from across the table. Yuki smiled and watched as Nemu stand up and pile through a large filing cabinet before picking out a file and flinging on the table in front of Nanao.

"Oh" Yuki said, "Call me Yuki please, or Yuki-chan, whichever is easier."

Retsu smiled, "Retsu. This is Nemu, Nanao, Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane and Ai, Yachiru, Soifon, Yoruichi, Asuna, Sakura, Chika and Yue." She pointed to the corresponding people as she said their names. Yuki nodded as Nanao leafed through the file she had been handed she tapped her fan lightly on the table and smiled as she found the correct page she then handed it to Rangiku who as smiled.

"As I said, welcome, I have your file here; I will ask you a few questions to make sure that our data is correct!" Rangiku said.

Yuki slowly nodded, she was beginning to feel dizzy, as she hadn't prepared for a test. She began to worry about what information they had on her.

"Ok" Rangiku smiled, "Current age: Fifteen, eye colour: green, height: 5'6, weight: eight stone, approx, hair colour: blonde with white tips, birthday: April 1st, food preferences: sweet things particularly cherries, poko sticks, chocolate and toffee."

Yuki nodded at the correct information, creeped out even more about the incredible accuracy of the information. How did they know that she liked toffee and cherries? She had never told anyone not even Ai or Yoruichi. She shuddered at the thought of being studied so much.

"Good" Rangiku smiled, "Ok, more personal now. Body style: hour glass, hips: medium, clothes size: small, bust size: 34 D approx. Relationships: Granddaughter of head captain Yamamoto, close to Ai Tsukoshi, no boyfriends or partners, unusual dealings with the captain of squad thirteen, perhaps further than captain and student!"

Yuki went rigid at Rangiku's voice how did they know her bust size and how did they know about her and her captain. Her eyes grew wide as Rangiku smiled at her; she slowly nodded before looking at Ai who shook her head. She then looked at Yoruichi who shook her head as well. She looked up at Rangiku who winked and passed her some photographs which she had no idea existed. She immediately snatched them up and looked at them in horror. She instantly noticed that these were recent photographs as they showed her captain and her in mid conversation, secluded from everybody else, she recognised that this was taken the last time that they spoke, right before he grabbed her hand before she went to train with captain Kuchiki. She put down the picture and looked around at her peers, confused and embarrassed as she blushed hard. She gaped at Rangiku who smiled and took the picture out of her hands and passed her another one. "_They're stalkers! All of them!"_ Yuki thought, horrified, she noticed that even Yachiru was smiling sweetly at the cuteness of the two of them. Yuki reluctantly took the next picture, expecting the worse. This one was taken a few minutes after the first one, her captain was holding her hand tight as she had just stopped and had turned to face him. She slammed down the photograph and blushed; she hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her shame and embarrassment.

"Don't worry" Rangiku laughed as she took the photograph back, "We've all been there, done that, gotten the kimono! Even Yachiru has had boyfriends!" Yuki looked in shock at the young fukuteichou who only looked about eight, "Well, from your records, he'll be your first boyfriend!"

"More like man-friend!" Nanao smiled.

"Yes" Captain Unohana smiled, "He's nearly as old as I am!"

"They're cute together though!" Soifon stated.

Yuki shook her head, "H-How do you know all this stuff about me? And where did you get those pictures from?"

All the girls smiled; "We…have our ways" Nemu smiled shyly.

"Yeah" Nanao deliberated on this, "All women in the soul society have files, well most of them, and we have more information on those in the league than on those who aren't. We knew the normal data about you such as your date of birth and age and features from looking at you and from the records on the main database. Your captain told us your weight!"

"H-How does he know?" she asked started, she felt betrayed that he would given information out about her so easily.

"We interrogated him" Kiyone said, "It wasn't easy either, we had to back him into a corner and everything! We finally managed to squeeze the answers out of him, he told us that he has picked you up more than once so he guessed that you were about eight stone or so, which was pretty accurate as you confirmed it!"

Yuki looked in horror at the aggressive and somewhat cruel ladies in front of her, poor Jūshirō, he was probably terrified at the mean women that had surrounded him.

"But" Kiyone continued, "I know there is something going on, it's obvious! From the moment I saw you two together, talking in that room, I could see how happy he was and when he left he gave you…that look!"

"T-That L-Look?" Yuki stuttered.

"You know" Rangiku answered her, "Where he has regret in his eyes and how sad he is to leave you and how there is love hidden in his body language and stuff like that! It's a sure sign to tell that he likes you!"

Yuki shook her head in disbelief, she had been through this already, lots of times, he does not love or even like her in that sense, and he is her captain and teacher, nothing more. However, she couldn't help but pick up the first picture and she gasped as she saw it. She did see it, the regret and the sadness as he talked to her, she noticed how close their bodies were, something she had not noticed at the time. She put it down again, convincing herself that the picture had been computer modified, even though she could not suppress the glimmer of hope that they were right.

Seeing the hope in her eyes Nanao smiled, "We have topless pictures if you want to see them!"

Yuki held her head down and blushed like never before as she shook her head, "N-No, I'm quite happy not to see them!"

The ladies laughed at her red face and her innocence, "You see" Ai said, "Yuki is keeping her eyes to herself as she wants to keep him a mystery until their first night of passion!"

"I thought as much, we've already had that conversation!" Yoruichi smiled. All the girls looked at Yoruichi in surprise, none knew that she and Yuki were that close.

"It's true!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "She also told me that she doesn't want a bit of Byakuya Kuchiki!"

All the women gasped and went silent. They all stared at her in disbelief, some shook their heads.

"Y-You don't want Captain Kuchiki?" Isane asked.

Yuki confidently shook her head, "No, never have wanted him and never will want him!"

"Well" Rangiku sighed, "She wants Captain Ukitake so I guess she has no need to want Captain Kuchiki!"

"I don't want anybody!" Yuki fumed.

"Sure, sure" Asuna, one of the girls from squad ten said.

"Anyway, how did you find out about the other stuff?" Yuki asked.

"Oh that's easy!" Nemu replied, "Yoruichi found out your clothes and bust size, Ai told us about you having no boyfriends, we found out ourselves what food you like and we also found out about the thing with captain Ukitake ourselves as well as taking the pictures, which we all took!"

"Y-You were spying on me?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Its not so much as spying as it is investigation!" Rangiku laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I see" Yuki replied.

The ladies continued to leaf through the file and talk amongst themselves as Yuki addressed Yoruichi.

"Ne, Yoruichi-chan?" she whispered.

"Hai" Yoruichi whispered back.

"You said" Yuki whispered hard, "They were friendly women, not a bunch of stalkers!"

"I said they were women, not that they were friendly!" She laughed, keeping her voice down, "Besides they are nice, it's hard being the new kid but it's only a bit of fun!"

Rangiku looked up from her conversation and watched Yuki get her panties in a twist at Yoruichi. She smiled at Yuki's temper.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Yoruichi, Yuki?" Nanao asked as she watched them too.

"Yes, there is actually" Yoruichi smiled mischievously, "Yuki was just saying how she can't wait until she is sixteen so she can go all the way with captain Ukitake!"

Yuki gaped at her in disbelief, "Is this true Yuki?" Rangiku grinned. Nanao and Nemu as well as pretty much everybody in the room didn't know whether to grin or look at her in shock.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Yuki screamed at the top of her voice, her reiatsu rising rapidly, instantly silencing the room and scaring some of them and making Nemu jump as she was usually skittish.

None of them said anything for a while as Yuki reached out to the middle of the table for a cherry poko stick. She slowly nibbled on it, making little crunching noises, like a hamster that had just begun to gnaw on a piece of food.

"That" Ai slowly said, "Was maximum rage!"

"Yes" Yachiru said as even she had been silenced for a while, it seemed that only Yuki and Byakuya had ever been successful at silencing her for more than five seconds.

"I'm sorry Yuki but Jūshirō will not find that a turn on!" Rangiku said completely solemnly.

"I agree" Isane replied, "He isn't exactly going to be dying to touch you when steam is billowing out your ears because you've blown a gasket!"

"I don't want him to touch me!" she muffled as she ate.

"That's what happens in your fantasies though!" Ai laughed quietly.

Rangiku shot her head up to look at Ai as did Yoruichi, Nanao, Nemu and captain Unohana. Rangiku grinned at the words that Ai had just admitted.

"Ai! How could you? That's the last time I tell you anything!" Yuki pointed her index finger at her as she whispered loudly.

"Fantasies? What Fantasies would these be then Yuki?" Nanao asked as she looked from Ai to Yuki and back again.

Yuki looked down in shame, "Nothing…nothing at all" she said in shame.

Captain Unohana smiled, "It's natural, don't be so embarrassed!"

"I told you!" Ai replied.

"Fantasies?" Rangiku said, "Like the ones with wild and forbidden love each night?"

"They're the ones, but also with passion, don't forget passion!" Ai said as Yuki covered her ears.

"Of course" Isane smiled, "That goes without saying!"

"The poor thing" Yachiru exclaimed, "You've all scared her!" They all watched as Yuki slid further and further down her chair as she ate the poko sticks at a rate of knots.

"She should get used to it" Soifon said, "This topic makes good conversation!"

Yoruichi patted her head gently, "I had hoped that the first meeting would be a good one, and all we managed to do was scare her away!" She sighed heavily.

Rangiku thought for a moment, she wanted to help Yuki; there was no doubt in her mind that Yuki didn't love her captain, and she felt that the feelings between them were mutual as she saw the need to protect Yuki in his body language and voice when she interrogated Jūshirō. Being in love a fifteen herself, she knew that deep down, Yuki did want to be loved and touched by him, but as she was only fifteen the thought is still a little cringe-worthy and embarrassing especially when discussed with all older girls and women. She knew it would only be a year or so before Yuki embraced these feelings and opened up to him, in more ways than one.

She smiled as she thought of a way to help her.

"Ne, Yoruichi, do you have your key with you?" Rangiku asked.

Yoruichi looked up to face her, "Yes…I do…as a matter of fact." She was a little confused, was she really going to do what she thought she was going to do?

"Nemu, do you have your camera?" She asked her.

Nemu nodded as she reached under the table for her bag, retrieving a small, pink digital camera, designed by Mayuri to take both normal pictures, temperature sensing pictures and night-time pictures, as part of an experiment to test whether someone became warm if being questioned intensely to see if they are lying.

"You're not are you?" Captain Unohana asked.

Rangiku winked and nodded, "We've got pictures of him topless, so it's time he has pictures of her topless!"

Yuki immediately straightened up and stood up before running out the door, only to be stopped by Yoruichi at the door. She tutted and waved her index finger in the air.

"We're not that bad; you won't be topless completely, just wearing a bikini, like you would at a public swimming pool!" She reassured her a little, even though Yuki wanted nothing to do with this.

"What about a cute dress?" Ai smiled happily, "With lace and bows and white stockings and silk gloves!"

"Good idea" Rangiku nodded.

Yoruichi picked up Yuki, slung her over her shoulder as she squirmed and yelled, stretching her arms out in front of her towards the door, waving them up and down. She placed her in the empty space next to the table as the women left their seats so stand around her, fencing her in so she couldn't escape.

"You'll thank us later" Kiyone said.

"Yeah" her sister continued, "When you're lying in his arms!"

Yuki rolled her eyes; she had specifically come to the meeting to get away from both Byakuya and Jūshirō, away from the innuendo. Instead she had spent her whole morning talking about them in ways that should be kept quieter; she dread to think what he would say if he heard the conversation she was in.

Yoruichi heard the click of the lock opening followed by the creak of the door that adjoined to this room as she swung the door back. She flicked on the light and instantly greeted the sweet scent of perfume that wafted around the girl's outfit room, she had one similar at her own house, only that one was three times as big three times as many outfits and accessories. She rummaged through the racks and found some cute, short, ruffled dresses for her to wear. She came out of the room and passed them to Rangiku and Nanao, she also reached into her own bag and pulled out one of Yuki's bikini's that she had borrowed out of her room, for when they did training, only at the time she had forgotten so it was unused, until now. Isane and Kiyone had lifted out the backdrops from the large room and placed them behind Yuki, giving the impression of various different locations in the one room.

The girls helped Yuki undress as she was squirming, cursing and yelling obscenities to all and sundry as she was morally against this crazy idea. They had all promised that the pictures were not actually for him and that they needed them for her file and that it would be nice to have some pictures. Feeling more reassured but still a little suspicious, they soon had her in a cute dress with frills, complete with silk gloves and a small purse.

Captain Unohana found a purple ribbon in her uniform and tied her hair up, letting the front pieces hang loose and the ponytail long, trailing behind her. They made her do side shot of her as if she were walking, one foot behind and the other rooted to the ground. They had chosen a park as the backdrop for this one, as it looked like she was merely strolling through it.

"You have an amazing body" Nemu said, "Your bust holds up dresses nicely, your waist is tiny and your hips are perfect for child bearing!"

Yuki smiled and nodded in thanks to Nemu's comment before posing for the shot that Sakura, a girl from squad four took.

Yoruichi asked to be in the next picture, as the two of them wore bikinis and went back to back, looking up as they held their arms up to the sky, a blue sky backdrop was used, giving the effect of a beach or a hot summer's day. Yuki lifted her leg that was closest to the camera so that her knee bent out as she rested her foot of Yoruichi's calf muscle. Yoruichi placed one hand on her hip as she looked up so that her remain hand was back to back's with one of Yuki's. Kiyone had taken both of their ponytails and twisted them in a loose curl so that the purple of Yoruichi's hair clashed with Yuki's blonde and white hair, creating a beautiful spiral in the picture. Yuki smiled as the picture was being taken even though she was a little worried that Jūshirō would think she was a vain person who loved themselves too much.

The next one was a night-time picture. Kiyone changed the backdrop to a starry one, while Yue turned off the lights and completely shut the door so that the room was near pitch black. For this one, they made her sit down in a chair while she wore a short, low-cut night gown. They made her gaze at the corner of the room, as if star gazing. Nemu used the special effects on her camera to shoot a perfect picture using just the right light effects to show her and yet make it look like night time. She also added a shooting star to the picture over her head on the laptop after this.

The next one was a school girl photograph, using a traditional school girl top and pleated skirt that the girls read about in the manga comics. They gave her a school bag and let her hair down to be rebellious. They also asked her to put earrings in all of her piercings to give the punk-rocker effect. She wore black shoes, like she were at school, using a clock-tower background to show the school front before the bell went. She used her reiatsu to take the petals from the flowers in the vase on the windowsill to let them float slowly to the ground as the picture was being taken so that it gave the effect that there were trees around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, giving her innocent look as she held her satchel in front of her. Rangiku went in for the second shot, standing next to her and smiling. Yuki handed her satchel as she raised up her other hand for a pose a V for victory sign. Rangiku held Yuki's free hand, to show their school girl friendship as well as making them look sweet and pure.

In the next one, Nemu and Yuki were posing as gymnasts. Yuki wore a small leotard that emphasized her breasts and showed her small waist. The neck was low cut and there were snips in the leotard around her abdomen, to make it look a little sexier. It was a beautiful ruby red; the gold in her hair complimented the gorgeous red, giving off a fiery theme. She had ribbons twisted around her arms, to make her look even more adorable and also giving the more professional look. Nemu had a sky blue leotard and matching ribbons as well. Both being flexible the two girls found it easy to pose in different positions, doing the splits, bringing their legs up their heads and using ribbons on sticks to twirl in the air. They used a stage backdrop complete with red curtains, to give the impression that they were performing on stage.

During the course of the afternoon Yuki had tried on a staggering fifty costumes and outfits and over one hundred pictures had been taken. Some of the pictures featured all of the girls in the league, some pictures having silly faces and other pulling weird poses. Yuki was always in the centre of the throng, making her special and number one in the photographs.

The girls ended their meeting an hour later than originally agreed but they didn't mind as they only had boring paperwork to get to and the fukuteichou meeting later. Nemu uploaded all of the pictures onto her laptop and added a few special effects such as the shooting stars, more flower petals in some shots as she typically airbrushed Rangiku as she wanted to be even more stunning. She left Yuki as she was, un-airbrushed as she felt that her captain would prefer Yuki as she was, not as a model, even though she felt that Yuki was model material.

After this the girls cleared up, Rangiku took the left over Sake, Yuki and Ai took the leftover poko sticks and snacks and Nanao, Nemu and captain Unohana took the leftover paperwork, leaving Kiyone and Isane to file the remaining documents and lock up. Yoruichi replaced her costumes with the aid of Soifon, before flash stepping home.

Yuki left feeling a little embarrassed about the whole affair but she couldn't help but feel hopeful that her captain would like the pictures. Is what they said true? That he had been protective over her? That he did have that look of regret and slight longing in his eyes when he was with her? Or were they simply leading her on and making fun of her? She highly doubted that Ai would allow the teasing if it wasn't true, in other words, Ai knew it was true so she joined in the teasing remarks as it made it all cuter. It seemed that Yoruichi had not only taught her flash step and to be flexible but she had also taught Yuki the wonderful feeling of confidence.

xxxxxxx

It had been a week later that Jūshirō had been handed the pink envelope. He was working at his desk there was a knock and he walked over to greet the visitor. He had opened the door to find Nanao holding the envelope. She had handed it to him awkwardly and said it was from a friend. She had also said "hello" from Shunsui as he had asked her to greet him as he was not accompanying her on her delivery quest.

After Jūshirō had received the envelope he closed the door as he examined it. It was quite thick, as if there were lots of letters or papers inside the small envelope. There was no writing on the front, only on the back.

He instantly recognised Yuki's small, neat writing on the back.

"Do not open until you're home xxx!" Jūshirō read it and blushed slightly as he saw the cute little kisses at the end of the sentence. He knew that it was a way of ending a letter or a piece of affectionate text, usually used by girls to each other or to their significant other, and yet he couldn't help but think that there was something behind them.

He placed the letter inside his sleeve and carried on with his work. He soon found that he couldn't concentrate on his work as his mind kept wondering to the envelope. Was it a long winded love letter? That would explain why it was thick and the kisses and to open it at home. Was it full of thoughts? Full of Feelings? Suggestions even? No, Yuki wasn't like that, the Yuki he knew was shy and aggressive at the same time, sweet and on rare occasions cynical at the same time. Yuki was innocent and pure she wouldn't show her feelings, if she had any for him, so easily. He thought he would the first to crack, not her. He wondered why Nanao had delivered it; he didn't know they were friends, why didn't she deliver it herself? Embarrassment? This led him back to the love letter theory. He was also put off by the wonderful fragrance being given off by the letter. He reached back inside his sleeve and pulled out the letter. Reluctantly he sniffed it, taking in the breathtaking smell. He instantly recognised that the perfume, he had smelled it on Yuki when he was giving him a piggy back ride, she must have taken the time to spray the envelope, putting her own little signature on it He smiled as she did cute little things like this.

A few hours later, he finished his paperwork and flash stepped home, desperate to know what was in the envelope. He sat in his favourite chair after he had lit the fire, placing logs and using a match, to create a close atmosphere. He dimmed the lights so that he could see but that they were not blazing away. He felt the thick envelope, smoothing it over and turning it from one side to the other in a rhythmic pattern. Eventually, he began to carefully open the envelope, desperately trying not to rip anything inside. He slowly reached inside the envelope and grabbed all the contents inside, pulling them out and placing them on his knee. There were lots of papers inside one longer piece of paper. He took them out and placed them down on the table next to him. He read the letter and blushed slightly. It wasn't a love letter, but it was a letter from her, that was good enough for him, even though he was slightly disappointed. He re-read the letter carefully, looking for any hints or signs in her words, he was aware he was becoming a little infatuated.

He smiled as she had written on Chappi the rabbit paper another cute thing to do.

_Captain Ukitake,_

_Hope you are well, I'm ok, missing being in your squad though! Well, since I left the squad temporarily, I was whisked away by Yoruichi, who is a little scary at first, but she is friendly once you get to know her. I think I have befriended her so I am happy to have another friend. She has kindly taught me flash step, and I will hold you to your promise and you must race me when I return! I have also become more flexible (as you will see in the photographs) which is really fun to do flips and stuff! Now that I have trained her, I must train with Captain Kuchiki, the meanie, cry, he said he will teach me Bankai, but I don't think I'm good enough to get to that level yet! Oh, that reminds me, I met a friend that I have had for a long time yet never realised it! Her name is Rasen and she resides in my Zanpakutō, she is really cool and protective, but when I first met her I realised that she was in my dreams, she was the cruel voice and she was the one who bit me! Isn't that weird! She says that it was the only way for me to realise that she was there, but she didn't have to be so mean! It seemed that she is friends with Captain Kuchiki; do you know what it means? How come he knows her as well if she belongs to me?_

_Anyway I went to my first Women's Shinigami League meeting, it was really fun and I befriended all of those girls to! I'm sorry to hear that they interrogated you, it sounds scary! They…said some stuff about you and me; I guess that rumours continue even after school! Thank you for not telling them much, and by the way, you are really accurate about guessing weights! While I was there they took some pictures of me and against my will, they decided to send them to you, so it thought I may as well send you a message as I wanted to write to you but I wasn't sure how to send it, so Nanao sent it! I hope you like the photographs!_

_From,_

_Yuki xxx _

Jūshirō shuddered as he recalled the wounds that Rasen had inflicted on him. It worried him slightly that Byakuya was closely linked to her, he hadn't known that Rasen was friends with him but he shrugged and laughed as Yuki voiced her opinions on him, she clearly disliked him. He now knew how Nanao was friends with her, making him smile more as she seemed to be enjoying herself with her new friends. He stiffened as he read the very ending, there was no 'love from' just from, and did it show her feelings? And yet, there was a hand drawn little heart at the end, and three kisses, is three a significant number and does it mean she is giving him her heart? He shook his head, this is obsession, get a grip! "_She doesn't love you, how could she? You have an illness that would put her off and you are old enough to be her father, you pervert!" _He argued with himself.

He reached on the table and put the letter on it before picking up the pictures and looking through them. He blushed at the swimming costume photograph, but he couldn't help but notice her amazing figure, she looked so happy as well. She and Yoruichi looked close in this photograph, like good friends, making him smile slightly. He laughed at the school girl one as she and Rangiku smiled brightly. He noticed her flexibility at the dancer photo, thinking how cute she looked in the red leotard, and amazed at her talent. He looked through them until he came to the final two. One he loved, the starry one, he loved how her outline was set against the night sky, she was star gazing, looking so relaxed and happy. He knew instantly that it was his favourite.

The last one he found he didn't like so much. Yuki was standing in skin- tight, denim shorts and a white camisole in the centre of the room. The backdrop was an ocean and the fans had been turned on as her hair was soaring around her. Her index finger was on her bottom lip, giving the innocent look as her eyes shimmered. To anyone else except him, they would have said she was stunning, sexy and erotic but to him she was not. This was not the Yuki he knew, the Yuki he knew was cute and shy, un-model like. The Yuki that was here was posing like a model, trying to look like a stunning teen making her debut in the modelling industry.

This was not the Yuki that he fell in love with.

xxxxxxx

That Saturday Yuki walked to the arena, being greeted and allowed to pass by the guards. She walked back into the familiar surroundings of Byakuya's house and out the back to the arena. She slowly trekked over to the arena, taking her time so that she has to spend less time with Captain Kuchiki. She found him sitting on the fence, his eyes closed, lost in his own thoughts. He looked calm and troubled at the same time, his face was straight and expressionless, showing how collected he was and yet Yuki couldn't help but suspect conflicted emotions within him. She slowly pushed the gate open and walked into the centre of the arena. Byakuya didn't move he just sat on the fence, Yuki was beginning to wonder whether he was asleep, he didn't seem like the kind of person to fall asleep in public, not that they were in public but he was so secretive that she figured that he would sleep in the comfort of his own house and in privacy. She hated to admit it but she found it enticing, as much as she despised him, she couldn't help but feel that he was a coiled spring, desperate to unravel after years of being suppressed. She was curious about him, was Yoruichi right? Was he calm in front of everybody else but adventurous in his own way when he was out of public scrutiny? Is this what Hisana had to put up with? His split personality? She suddenly recalled Yoruichi's comment on his adventurous ways in the bedroom. She immediately looked down; blushing like her life depended on it, she couldn't lift her head to face him as he finally moved, she was full of embarrassment.

Byakuya watched as the hormonal teen as she blushed fanatically several metres away from him as he hopped off the fence. He had been recalling a particular incident, an extremely old incident in fact which Yuki featured in. He had been expecting her and had sensed her reiatsu the moment she entered the grounds of the estate. He had been so caught up in his memory that he had failed to notice she was at the gate, the creaking bringing him back to reality. He didn't know why he remained like that for long after she had entered the ring. He just wanted to listen to the sound of her feet shuffling along the sand and feel the strength of her reiatsu wash over him.

Yuki finally looked up to meet Byakuya's eyes. She blushed harder and broke the gaze, fixing her vision on the large chip in the fence. Her dreams of them together as children filled her head, immediately making her feel dizzy and disorientated. She started to sway from side to side, feeling the heat of the supply closet that she hid in during her childhood.

Byakuya immediately flash stepped over to her terrified that she was going to faint and managed to catch her as his fears were realised as she lost control of her body and fainted, her breathing erratic and her heart pounding. As he laid her down, Rasen sprung from her Zanpakuto of her own accord and stood over her. She quickly placed her large paw on her chest, feeling the thumping of her heart. Yuki's eyes had started to dilate as her temperature rose rapidly. Byakuya dashed his hand towards Rasen and plucked out a flower petal, causing her to yelp and buffet him with her large frame as he crouched over her. He was put off balance and almost fell on her. He managed to pick himself up before he crushed her, his heart racing and his movements careless.

"Be more careful, I almost fell on her!" He hissed to Rasen.

"Well you shouldn't pull out one of my petals, it hurts you know!" She snapped back.

Byakuya sighed desperately hoping to get her temperature, breathing and heart beat back under control.

"Do you remember?" Rasen asked, "Remember when she used to get ill and feverish, all those centuries ago?"

Byakuya nodded and recalled how he would put her to bed and lie next to her, stroking her forehead and resting his other hand on her abdomen lightly. Eventually her fever would subside and she would regain control of her body again. In contrast to the heat of her fever she could just as quickly become icy-cold, having to bury her bury her head in his chest, pressing their bodies together to conserve heat. At this point Byakuya would pull the quilt over them and remain there as she gained heat and had a normal body temperature. She would regain control again and feel herself once more. This was Byakuya's favourite part as things would often get intimate between them ending in a night well spent.

He was brought out of his memories as Yuki struggled for breath, gasping for air as she continued to get worse. He desperately wanted to get her to Retsu so that she could be properly cared for but another part of him wanted to see if he could still do it, make her level again. On impulse he used the petal and made Yuki hold the other end of the petal, transferring reiatsu back and forth through them. As she automatically closed her eyes he gently placed his forehead on hers, transferring their thoughts and feelings. He was immediately placed in their memory, except this time he was standing next to Yuki in the closet feeling the same stifling heat as he watched himself as a young teenager, stride into the room, looking for her as their parents talked over the table. He desperately wanted to run out of the closet and into the main room. He wanted to shake himself as a child and explain what he knows now. He sighed as he knew he couldn't do anything, it was a memory, even if he had rushed out, they wouldn't have seen him, Yuki hadn't even noticed him as he stood next to her. He instantly realised that the heat of that day was affecting her now, he changed their memory, of one swimming in the lake as he had taught her to swim at the age of five, like an older brother should. He shook his head, he isn't her older brother, and he isn't anything to her anymore, just a captain in the Gotei 13. He on the water and instantly noticed that Yuki was sitting on the bank on the other side, the Yuki of today. She watched in confusion and fascination at herself at five and Byakuya at thirteen laughing and splashing at the edge of the lake as it was shallow enough for her to stand up. How did she get here? Was she having another dream? But, wasn't she just standing in the arena? Then she was in the closet again…and now here…it didn't make sense. This place looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Who were the kids in the shallows? She looked up from the children to see that Captain Kuchiki was walking eerily on the water. She did a double take to make sure that she had seen what she thought she had. She instantly stood up, took a step forward and bowed, as she bowed she opened her eyes to see her reflection on the water and the crystal blue water under her feet. She gasped and panicked, what is this? Her heart thumped harder as she stiffened. She felt her body collapse again as her feet rapidly began to enter the water. Byakuya seized her hand and pulled her back up to the water surface, "Oh no you don't" he laughed as he pulled her into him. Yuki took a few minutes to come to grips with things she was slowly released by Byakuya She took a step back and thanked him for saving her, starting to blush. He pointed to the children before flash stepping over to them and beckoning her over to him.

As she flash stepped over to him she watched the children still confused, "C-Captain Kuchiki, I don't understand…what is this?"

"We are in a memory" he stated, "You see, that's me, and that's you. Don't you remember when I taught you how to swim?"

Yuki nodded and watched as he pointed to their former selves. She remembered what happened next before she watched it again.

"This is when I nearly drowned and you saved me!" she smiled.

Byakuya nodded as, indeed little Yuki began to sink, splashing and spluttering, flailing her arms in the air to save herself. Byakuya grabbed her and pulled her to the bank, patting her back as she coughed and breathed heavily.

"You were like a little sister to me Yuki" he said affectionately.

Yuki gasped, it was the first time she had seen him express emotion, and she liked the sound of his voice as it was full of feeling instead of the normal empty voice that she was used to. It all rushed back to her like a huge wave, the memories of the summer and years together. The formal dinners that they had to attend, being noble and all. She also fully understood the request of their parents and their possible future together.

It frustrated Byakuya that she failed to remember beyond that, much further beyond that life. Back to their previous lives, when they had been together as lovers he was always beside his princess. It had taken him a while to remember himself about that life, but now after all this time, it was crystal clear as if her were living it now.

He remembered that he had ignored the comments that the nobles gave him, being less noble than them he was often shunned and would have been killed if they had been found out. He remembered their secret meetings, terrified of being caught yet loving the adrenaline of the secrets they held. They would walk along the rivers, hiding in the reeds when people walked by, they swam in the rivers and lakes; they planted seeds together in their private patch in the woods. He loved being taught about the animals around them as she had been given a better education than him; she often taught him about the country where they lived and about the red Indians that they had heard about from stories, as well as other lands and cultures beyond feudal Japan. They had often talked about what if's. What would happen if they left Japan, would they be able to be together? What would happen if they moved to another country, started afresh, a new life together in a new land? It was impossible, she was a princess and higher than him in rank, even though he was two years her senior, she still outranked him. He particularly liked the long walks at night, listening to the crickets together as they sat by the riverside. She would have to have told her parents more lies about where she was going, to a friend's house perhaps? Gone to attend a ball or a performance at the theatre? The lies that they spun were endless, they had to, in order to be together.

He remembered that they also liked to control the flowers together, having these amazing abilities that only they possessed, telling nobody, finding out together in the private fields. Rasen of course was there too, she would also have her input and objections when they lost control of their growing powers. She was also part of their secret, only appearing when safe to do so and breaking up into flower petals and returning to the flowers when they wanted to be alone.

The thing he loved the most however was making a cosy tent out of a large bed sheet from home and some steel pegs, so that they could make love under the stars, in the safety of the dense forest, using the moon as their only source of light. They were so lucky that they were never caught; never found out by anybody, it was a secret that would be kept to themselves. It wasn't long after this that it had gone wrong for them, their happiness smashed, their love torn apart. Byakuya shuddered as he recalled the next sequence of events, ending everything for them.

"And you were like a big brother to me" she laughed, cutting through his thoughts.

Byakuya did something that truly shocked her, he gave a slight smile, he couldn't complain however, she had remembered this much that in itself was a miracle. The scene continued to unfold, reminding her of what was. She laughed as Byakuya chased her along the bank.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"To answer that" he said seriously, "You need to listen carefully."

Yuki nodded and prepared himself for what he was going to say, "When we leave here, you must, must, wake up. When we entered the memory you were feverish and your temperature was too high. I realised that you were in the memory with the hide and seek game, being in the closet and heat. Bringing you here, I knew would calm you down; the water would cool you slightly as you are not in the hot claustrophobic conditions. When you wake up, you need to calm down and control your body once again to be able to lower your reiatsu."

Yuki nodded but stiffened as Byakuya suddenly reached down and took her hand. She blushed and looked down.

"We have to concentrate our reiatsu to get back; this is the best way to connect" he reassured her, "Unless you feel that kissing is the best way to connect?"

"Holding a hand is fine" she muffled as she blushed harder. She knew as well that she only wanted to kiss one person and that was her own captain.

"Calm down Yuki!" he laughed, "That was a joke!"

"A j-joke?" she stuttered, "I didn't know that you were a jokey person!"

"Not in public but at home I am more at ease so I joke around a lot," he replied and they began to concentrate their reiatsu. Yoruichi had been right, he was more open when it was just them two, in the street the brick wall came back up and as dense as ever. Yuki watched the scene fade to black, she looked around a panicked as Captain Kuchiki had disappeared, the ground rumbled under her feet as she heard her name being called out.

Byakuya removed his forehead from hers, released the leaf and held her hand, whilst shaking her gently with the other hand. He knew that he showed worry and concern on his face, in broad daylight and he didn't give a damn who saw him, as long as she woke up safely. He sighed in relief when she eventually saw her open her eyes slowly, adjusting her eyes to the change in light.

"Byakuya" he heard her whisper, only half conscious.

He tightened his grip on her hand a fraction, willing her to continue.

"We…we…were friends weren't we" she stuttered, "As…kids…you and me."

He nodded as she opened her eyes fully and calmed her reiatsu down. Her breathing became normal and her heart beat steadied once more.

"Yes, we were" he smiled at her.

Yuki looked up at him, her eyes watering, and her body weak from their expedition through their forgotten memories. Feeling the memories flood back to her of their childhood, she felt tears threaten, nagging at her to be released. She gave in and slowly blinked, allowing the tears to break free and tumble down her soft cheeks. Byakuya wanted to wipe them away but he felt that it was crossing the line. He didn't want to scare her away for this bold action. He realised that like Rasen had said, it wouldn't go back to what it was; she wouldn't remember so long ago, she wouldn't remember the passion that they had held for each other, the deep love and the pain that wrenched them apart. He was both bitter and glad about her not remembering. She wouldn't feel the pain that he has been feeling all this time but then if she remembered could they patch the pain up together. Thinking about it probably not, her captain had wooed her first. He could see it every time they were together, the happiness between them; he had also heard some news here and there, usually from the mouth of Matsumoto-fukuteichou as she openly talked about it in the streets with her friends. So remembering their friendship in their most recent life was all that it could ever be, just friends.

Yuki suddenly acted on impulse as the brotherly love for Byakuya rushed over her, earlier today she had despised him, and now her feeling for her 'brother' had ignited. She sat up and stared at the ground freely letting her tears fall as Byakuya continued to kneel beside her. Rasen sat in front of her, whining slightly, it seemed that she too felt the morose atmosphere. Yuki turned her head to face Byakuya before literally throwing herself at him and burying her head in his chest. Byakuya almost jumped ten feet; he wasn't expecting it, even though he knew that she has always been spontaneous and should have been prepared for anything. He wrapped his arms around her slender back and held her there. He felt like crying himself, but he hadn't cried since Hisana had died and he didn't want to cry in public so he suppressed his feelings like he had been doing for so long. Yuki continued to cry, being held by her closest childhood friend. One thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was that fateful night. Still impulsively she made her hand into a fist and smacked his chest with it, making Byakuya jump again, it didn't hurt but it startled him.

"H-How could you…how could you leave me?" she cried, "My best friend, my 'brother', how could you leave me behind?"

"I- I didn't mean to!" he whispered, "I didn't want to die, it was an accident!"

"Baka!" she yelled at him, "Do you know how I felt when you didn't turn up to play ever again? Do you know how hard it is to understand something like that when you are only six years old?"

She smacked him again in her anger and melancholy.

"It's not my fault, I didn't want to leave you, how could I want to leave my little 'sister'? I fought for my life; do you know how it feels to have lost that much blood that your heart is incapable of beating anymore? Having the doctors' stand around you unable to make the decision whether to pull the plug on the life support machine?"

At hearing these words Yuki stiffened, being so young she hadn't understood what had happened, she only felt the immediate effects of his absence and her mother explaining to her when she asked him to come around and play. Her Mother not wanting to hurt her feelings had often steered her away from the subject and only half told her when she had asked too much. She had been told that he went on a holiday with his parents and that he wasn't going to return for a long time. This way in fact was a crueller way to tell her than actually letting her know and grieve. She had asked when he was going to return every day until eventually she forgot and carried on as she made new friends.

"I…had no idea" she cried harder.

"I don't expect you did, you were only six," he soothed.

Yuki muffled something else but he didn't hear it. He was only concerned with her safety, if she was anything like before then she would suddenly get colder.

Sure enough Byakuya heard her mumble that she was cold and picked her up before taking her inside. He laid her down in one of his many guest rooms before he pulled the quilt over her. As he watched her slowly fall asleep he was struck by the need to lie next to her and massage her head just like before. He could see that she was whimpering in her light sleep and tossing and turning, it pained him so. He knew he couldn't, he had to keep his distance, he was after all a captain and she was another soul reaper in the seireitei, not even in his squad. The most they could ever be was friends, in secret at that. Besides, he knew that she would never love him as he was the cruel and unfeeling man whom everybody was fearful of. He was blessed to have married Hisana and he was even more blessed to find Yuki again but he knew it could never happen. On top of that she was only fifteen, it's not like before when she was eighteen and he was twenty. He sighed heavily before making his way to the door and sliding it behind him as he exited. Rasen was sitting outside the room also looking melancholy. He joined her and sat next to her before sighing heavily.

"You did the right thing" she said eventually.

"Yeah…I guess" he replied.

"I'm sorry Byakuya" she said bitterly.

"Not half as sorry as I am" he sighed.

"And…what now?" she asked carefully.

"Now? Well now, we carry on as if nothing has happened, when she is better, I get her to Bankai, as agreed."

"I see" she sighed, "I feel that this plan too is for the best and after she has reached it…I think that…you should not have anything to do with her…just talk occasionally…and remain friends, this way nobody gets hurt."

Byakuya nodded painfully, he understood clearly he just didn't want to. They both agreed having no idea that they had only touched the very tip on the huge iceberg with this. And if they had known then what they know now, Byakuya would have done things a lot differently.

**Please review, it help me to write!**


	12. Getting to Bankai

**A/N: Hi, a smaller chapter. As the title reveals, Yuki gets to Bankai. It follows directly from the previous chapter, and it had some unfortunate incidents that are funny in the long run but are not for Yuki at the time. There is a little bit of fluffyness in it but it is just daydream which is why it is in italics! I promise that the next chapter will be shorter as it is about Rukia so there won't be much to write about except the reunion and the adoption. **

**I don't own bleach (wish i did). But i own Yuki! And Ai!**

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Pain, Angst, Hurt, Lemons, Language, Adult themes, etc.**

Chapter Eleven

Getting to Bankai

Yuki eventually woke up in Byakuya's guest room. She immediately shot up and panicked, this wasn't her room, where was she? Her reiatsu began to rise as she panicked, warning Byakuya who was only several rooms away. She looked out of the open window and gasped. It was black outside and she could see the faint outline of a new moon. She hastily looked around the room desperate to find out where she was, the room was only lightly decorated and there was a fine coat of dust on some of the objects on the small dresser. This room was clearly not used that often.

Aware of the silence, not even the crickets were chirping, she pulled back the door and hit the warm early fall air. The instantly looked out onto a garden which she did not recognize as one of her own. There was a large fountain in the centre that had been turned off for the night.

Byakuya threw down his brush onto the few remaining sheets of paper and stood up rapidly. He could feel Yuki's reiatsu rise, he instantly knew that she was awake and probably panicking as she had forgotten where she was. Sure enough he walked to the door and stood on the threshold only to watch Yuki's figure dash past him in a state of alarm at her new surroundings. He couldn't help but laugh at her as she was running around like a headless chicken. He had no idea how to calm her down; it seemed that he didn't have Jūshirō's 'touch' when it came to helping Yuki when she panicked.

"Yuki" he shouted, "Calm down!"

She continued to run as she didn't hear him, she darted this way and that, running in and out of rooms, still half asleep and thoroughly confused. Byakuya watched as she ran a mock around his house. He knew that he can't step in front of her as she would hurt herself when she hit him, running at that speed.

He couldn't yell as he knew she couldn't hear him. He thought of the only thing he could do, it would probably scare her but the shock would certainly wake her up. He watched as she ran down the straight, calling for her maid and her grandfather. He planned where she was going to be in two seconds time before flash stepping.

Yuki cried out in astonishment as something pressed her against the wall. She squirmed and wriggled to get free. After a few seconds she came to her senses a little more, no longer squirming as she was stuck. She looked in the half light of the lamp hanging overhead to find she was looking a lightly coloured night robe. She was breathing hard and her heart started to beat, was she still asleep? She had just been dreaming about…someone…and now she was pressed against the wall by someone. She immediately looked down to find that a hand was lightly pressed on her rib cage, just below her breasts. She blushed, she must be dreaming as only 'he' would do that to her in her dreams. She could feel his pounding heart against her body as she knocked away the hand and pressed her body against his.

"Captain Ukitake…I had no idea…I didn't know you felt this way... I thought I had just woken up but…I must be dreaming as we are at your house…" she whispered.

Byakuya's eyes widened as Yuki mistook him for Jūshirō, she must have been dreaming about him and thought that she is still asleep now. His heart raced as she said the words to him, he tried to speak but nothing came out, he was frozen on the spot, holding her body to the wall with his. He let out a small gasp as Yuki's slender hands made their way to his chest, running her hands over his robe.

"Yuki" he said, "Wake up, you're not dreaming, I'm not captain Ukitake, I'm captain Kuchiki!"

"Don't be silly darling" she laughed, "Why would he be in my dreams?"

"Listen to me!" he said louder, "You are dreaming! Wake up!"

He tried to break free but her grasp on his robe was strong, clearly not wanting 'him' to move away from her.

"I'm feeling a little tired, which is a bit weird…so would you take me to bed and lie with me for a while?"

Byakuya stiffened, this was so wrong, if only those words would have been to said to him in a different context, in a different setting when she wasn't half asleep but fully awake and wanting him, needing him. He gasped as Yuki looked up at him, her eyes half closed and her pupils had faded, leaving only the green. She was in a dream, in a very erotic one at that! Or at least she thought she was. He instantly lifted his hand and blocked her as she reached up to kiss his lips. He held his hand over her mouth just in time, stopping her in her tracks. He cursed Jūshirō, what a lucky man he was to have her fall in love with him, in a year or two and she would make a beautiful companion, wife even.

Yuki began to struggle a bit as she wasn't getting anywhere with her kissing session. She closed her eyes fully as she heard Byakuya whisper to her, this time however she heard him.

"Yuki…are you ok? Can you hear me?" he asked her.

Byakuya watched as she frowned, he removed his hand so that she could speak, still only centimetres from his face, "Byakuya-kun? Is that you, why are you in my dreams? Where is Jūshirō?"

He sighed in relief as she heard him; he slowly prized her off him and took a step back, immediately separating his shaking body from hers. She opened her eyes again, her pupils had returned and she was looking at him confused.

"What…the…hell?" she said slowly as she looked around at her surroundings this time in finer detail.

"I-I think we need some tea!" Byakuya stuttered. His heart was still hammering, when was the last time that he had felt this way? That his heart threatened to break free from him?

"Um…ok I guess…but where am I?" she asked as she hopped off the raised wooden platform and walked until she was beside him.

"Well you are at my house, do you remember earlier?" he asked.

Yuki racked her brain and recalled the memory of them in the lake. She remembered how she woke up and hugged Byakuya on impulse. She immediately blushed making Byakuya smile to himself, "_She does remember." _

"Yes, I remember" she muffled as they walked to the kitchen. He sat her down before boiling the kettle and joining her.

"What happened was that, after the memory you woke up, and…hugged me and then you fainted and began to turn cold so Rasen and I brought you to the guest room so that you could rest and gain warmth again. You woke up a little while ago and started panicking because you didn't realise you were at my house. I tired to calm you down but you couldn't hear me in your state, so I had to stop you from hurting yourself as you would eventually run into something as you were still half asleep. And so then after a few minutes you fully woke up."

Yuki nodded, she was still slightly confused, she could have sworn that she had felt Jūshirō's body against hers; she had even felt his heart pound against her body.

"But…I thought that…I could have sworn that I felt…" she blushed as Byakuya watched her.

"W-What were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked as he heard the kettle boil. He got up and removed two mugs from the cupboard and two teabags from the pot. He wasn't used to making two cups of tea, it felt nice.

Yuki blushed harder; she couldn't tell him that she had been dreaming about her captain in an inappropriate manor. He would probably be disgusted with her that she had thought about that anyway so she kept quiet.

"You see, the funny thing is that you had me confused for Captain Ukitake when you were half asleep," he said as he finished making the tea and passed her a mug.

She focused her attention on the tea and shook her head slowly, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that…I…I…I'm just so used to calling my captain during the day that I must be calling him during the night too!"

"_Sure you do"_ he thought to himself. Byakuya knew what sort of dream she had had, the ones that he could have on occasion. Except that his dreams were really small memories at the front of his mind, she would never remember them. She had them, but they were buried very deep and unable to be reached by anyone. She might have a different body, even though this body is identical to her first one, even the hair is the same, but she is still the same person as she was before.

"Um" she broke him out of his thoughts, "Where is Rasen?"

"Inside your Zanpakutō resting, she is shattered after she watched over you for at least ten hours straight to make sure that you were ok!" he said, suppressing a laugh.

Suspecting that he was holding back a laugh as there was a slight quiver in his voice, "You can laugh you know, Bya-… oh, captain Kuchiki, gomenasai!"

"Thank you" he said, "I think…I like the term, Byakuya-kun, it has a nice ring to it."

Yuki smiled as she was allowed to call him by his childhood name. She sipped at the tea as it had cooled a little by now.

"Thank you for helping me by putting me to bed" she smiled, "I think I'm going to go home, if that's ok with you."

Byakuya frowned at her; she surely couldn't go home at this time of night.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"It's around nine o'clock isn't it?"

Byakuya gave a small laugh but said nothing as Yuki looked at him confused. He sipped his tea and pointed towards the clock on the wall. He almost chocked on his tea when he heard Yuki's reaction when her line of sight followed his finger towards the clock before reading the time.

"Two in the morning?" she yelled, "How am I going to get home? What will my grandfather think we he realises I'm not home? A dirty stop-out? I could be kicked out of the nobles and become an ex-noble like Yoruichi?" Panic gripped her again as she started to get up. Byakuya instinctively placed his hand over hers from across the table to stop her from getting up. She pulled her hand to try and break free but to no avail as Byakuya's hand was stuck on hers as if they had been carved out of rock.

She slowly sat down when she realised that she couldn't move and blushed as Byakuya didn't move his hand.

"It's fine, I will explain in the morning, well, it is morning but when it is light, and besides he knows you better than that to think you are a 'dirty stop-out' as you so grandly put it" he comforted her.

"Arigato, Byakuya-kun" she smiled as he slowly moved his hand, confident that she was not going to bolt again. "If it's two in the morning, then, um, what were you doing up at this time of morning?"

Byakuya frowned at her inquisitiveness, while she looked at him innocently. He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"I'll tell you on one condition" he smirked.

"Ok, what is it?" Yuki asked.

"When we are training and it's just me, you and Rasen feel free to call me Byakuya-kun, but when we meet in the streets, if we do, then don't address me at all not even as a captain, just keep walking, not even so much as a smile or light wave or even raising your eyebrows," he said solemnly.

Yuki flinched when she heard these words, so that had to be 'friends' in secret? Yuki sighed, it as all because he wanted to keep up his 'image' of being calm and collected.

"Yes" she said disappointedly.

Byakuya hated to see Yuki disappointed, he loved to see her smile, but he knew that things have to be kept secret, that's the way it has been for all time between them. Even when they were children in their latest life, they had secrets, nothing on the scale that they had before but secrets they still were.

"So" she said, "Why are you up so early or late if you prefer?"

"I've had a lot of paperwork to do and I've had to do it at night because we train during the day when I would normally do it" he admitted.

Yuki gasped, she had no idea that he was working overtime, both physically during the day and mentally at night. Only now did Yuki see how tired he really looked, he was starting to look drained from lack of sleep and having lots of his reiatsu used during the previous day.

"Byakuya-kun, I…" she started, "BAKA! How could you run yourself down like this? Don't you have any sense in that brain of yours to space the training out and have a day off now and then? Kami, you would have thought that a man of your intelligence would have thought of this, but no, you just took it upon yourself to do two lots of work with little sleep!"

Byakuya was astonished as Yuki reprimanded him, he tried to speak in defence but he found himself speechless, she was right after all.

"Feisty as ever, I see" he eventually smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a Baka sometimes!" she continued loudly as she slammed her fist on the table, rattling the mugs, "Now, I think you should go and get some rest!"

Byakuya sighed, she was right but he still had a few sheets left to fill out.

"Ok, I'll get up early and do the rest of the paperwork," he eventually said before he took their empty mugs to the sink and ran the water waiting until it turned hot.

"Oh no you don't! I'll do it!" she hastily stood up and scurried over to the sink before trying to push Byakuya out of the way. She didn't get very far as Byakuya was rooted to the spot, determined to wash the dishes. Of course being strong and heavily helped him to stay still, that and Yuki was still a little drained from the day before so she really didn't have the strength to push him out of the way anyway. Byakuya continued to start the mugs by squirting the washing up liquid into the bowl and filling it with tepid water.

After several attempts, Yuki was even more tired than before, she eventually stopped and resorted to verbal force.

"I'll do it! You should be resting now go and I'll do it!" she said.

"No, I will" Byakuya said as he reached for the brush. Yuki immediately held her hand out in his way, stopping him for grabbing it.

"You do" she warned, "You die!"

Byakuya looked at her and smiled, "Ok, you're on." He used his other to grip Senbonzakura's hilt. Yuki gripped Hana no mirai-maru's hilt with her free hand. Only when Byakuya pulled out his sword did she feel his immense spiritual pressure which outstripped hers. She immediately reconsidered when she saw how powerful Senbonzakura could be and took her hand off her sword. Byakuya smiled, "I didn't think so."

"I know, we could wash them together" Yuki said hastily, "It could be fun, and it would be fair because we split the work equally!"

Byakuya stiffened, they were already doing things together, like they were always together as children and in their past. A few days ago and he knew she disliked him and now she was acting like they had been close friends for years, they had but she had failed to remember some parts of it.

"O-Ok" he said as he passed Yuki the washing up liquid. Yuki grabbed it and smiled as they brushed hands. She felt the same static as before, when he was carrying her, a strong, fiery force. She blushed as she squirted some into her mug before leaning in front of Byakuya and placing it back. She then reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a ribbon. Byakuya watched in fascination as Yuki twisted her hear back and tied it into a long ponytail so that it would stay out of her face. She then reached back into her sleeve and pulled out a travel size hairbrush, he frowned at how prepared she was, he didn't no of anybody else who carries a hairbrush around in their clothes. He continued to watch her as she brushed her fringe and brushed the white ends of her hair. She replaced her hairbrush before she looked at him and smiled, while she blushed.

"Ready yet?" Byakuya said dryly.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sensei!" she said as if he was her school teacher and he was reprimanding her.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and tutted as Yuki's hand dived for the brush before Byakuya could. She waved it at him as she stuck out her tongue, mocking him. He frowned, he was too old to play these silly games and yet he couldn't help but want to join in. He carried on washing the mug with a cloth, getting more pissed off by the second as Yuki was waving it around and laughing to herself. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Yuki dipped her finger in the bubbles and then transferred the bubbles to his cheek in a swift movement. Byakuya dropped the cloth in the sink before turning to Yuki, looking hacked off. He wiped the bubbles off with the back of his hand, popping all the individual orbs of shininess.

"Give me the brush" he said.

"What brush?" she said as she hid it behind her back.

"The brush that you keep wafting around!" he replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she smiled.

Byakuya stepped closer to her, hoping she would give him the brush out of intimidation as he was taller and much stronger than her. Yuki stood her ground confident that she could dodge his advances. He tried to reach behind her back and grab it, but she flash stepped to the side, making Byakuya gasp at her fastness. He turned around to face her new direction and tried it again, only to see her dodge again. He thought quickly and planned her next move so that when he tried the third time he was able to grab her wrist. Yuki gasped as Byakuya's hand closed quickly over her wrist, locking her to the spot.

"I win" he smiled in victory.

"Hai" she said putting on a sad face as she handed him the brush.

Byakuya turned back to finish his mug as Yuki scowled before joining him and using the cloth to clean hers. After they had done, Byakuya emptied the bowl and the two of them dried the mugs before putting them back.

"Well" Byakuya said as everything was finished, "I'm going to bed, what are you going to do? Having had all that sleep, I don't suppose you are tired, and it's too late to go home now." Yuki nodded as the clock struck chimed half two.

"I guess I'll join you!" she smiled.

Byakuya stiffened, what did she mean by that? He frowned, the last time she had ever said those words to him was the night before…he shuddered, he realised now how cold it was in the room.

"J-Join me?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I need to sit beside you just to make sure that you don't go back to work or something and that you actually get some sleep!" she laughed.

Byakuya sighed in relief, as strong as his feelings were for her, he could never ever contemplate sharing a bed with her at this age, she might be more of an adult in a year or two, but now she is still a kid.

"Ok" he sighed, "I guess you can sit beside me."

Yuki smiled as she followed Byakuya to first the study to turn off the lights and put his brush away and then to his bedroom. She carried one of the chairs from the kitchen so that she could sit beside him. As she did, panic gripped her for the third time in the space of an hour as she thought about things more.

"Um Byakuya" she asked, "Y-You do sleep with a robe don't you?"

Byakuya turned to face her, his face slightly in shock but he guessed it was a good thing to ask as she is only fifteen and even if she was older its inappropriate to see him sleep with very little or nothing on.

"Yes" he chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm not one for sleeping without anything on."

"Thank Kami!" she sighed.

Byakuya laughed more as he pulled back the sliding door, allowing Yuki to go in first and place her chair down. She slowly sat down, making the old chair creak slightly under her weight.

She looked around the room as Byakuya slid into the large double bed.

"Oh" she said, "You're one for western style bed too?"

Byakuya nodded as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt slightly embarrassed, Yuki was watching him try to sleep, watching his every move, and he subsequently blushed, pleased that the darkness hid his cheeks. He turned his head so that he was facing the other way and not towards her.

After a while neither said anything, as Byakuya was starting to drift off and Yuki's eyelids were starting to droop despite having had so much sleep earlier. One thing that she had been reminded about flew around in her mind until she spoke and broke the silence.

"Byakuya-kun?" she asked in the darkness.

"Hmmm?" he replied quietly.

"Do you remember…" she yawned, "When we were playing in the fields with the horses and the dogs and we missed the noble ball?"

"Of course I do" he replied sleepily.

Yuki gave a little smile, "And then we stumbled in when it had already started and we were all mucky and covered in horse hair. I got sent to my room without any supper."

"And I got grounded for a two weeks, which is why I didn't come over to play for a while," he replied.

"Oh yes" Yuki said, "I remember now, and I ended up breaking a vase in my temper as you couldn't come over, which ended up in another night without supper."

"We were monsters weren't we?" Byakuya said.

"We certainly were, and you still are!" Yuki gave a small laugh.

"That's unfair!" Byakuya laughed as well, "I'm not a monster, I'm just reserved!"

"Whatever" Yuki smiled as silence fell on them again. It was another half an hour before Yuki broke the golden rule for the second time.

"Byakuya-kun?" she asked again. This time he didn't reply, much to her disappointment. She slowly stood up, tired and wanting more sleep. She walked around the bed to find that he was indeed asleep. "_He looks so calm and peaceful, and not like normally, like he's happy about something, makes a change!"_ She looked out of the door, trying to look for the room that she had slept in earlier. As she was tired, and the area was unfamiliar, she had no idea which room she could stay in or where the nearest guest room was. She knew that she couldn't sleep in the kitchen or in the study, she could sleep on her chair, but she would probably fall off and hurt herself. The floor wasn't exactly enticing either. She sighed before turning back to face Byakuya who was soundly sleeping.

She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to share the bed; it was that or pass out on the floor eventually. Besides, it would be alright if she stayed on the edge of one side, and he stayed on the other edge, wouldn't it? The bed was large and there would be a big gap between them. She couldn't help but worry about the fact that she could accidentally close the gap during her sleep and end up bashing into him. Or worse what if he did that and accidentally crushed her? She shuddered, as she sat on the bed, she was cold and tired, and her mind didn't care anymore. She climbed under the warm quilt and faced opposite from her childhood friend and closed her eyes before she drifted off into a light sleep.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya woke the next morning as the light poured in through the window. He slowly opened his eyes and he frowned as he realised that he felt something on his chest. He lifted his head to find the back of Yuki's hand resting on him. He turned his head to face her and gasped as she was spread out on the bed and sleeping heavily. One hand was resting on him and the other was hanging over the other side of the bed. What was she doing here? Last time he had checked she was sitting on the chair.

Part of him wanted to get up and let her sleep longer but another part of him wanted to pull her close to him and hold her. Deciding that the first option wasn't satisfactory as he would have to say goodbye to the warmth of the bed sheets, and deciding that the second option was too bold even though she was asleep and probably wouldn't know a thing, he decided to just stay where he was a watch her. He watched how the light skimmed over her unblemished face, her soft skin being radiated. He felt her hand stir on his chest as she turned to face him in her sleep, swinging her other hand so that it was now on the pillow next to her head. Yuki mumbled something in her sleep, but it was inaudible to Byakuya even though their faces were mere inches apart.

After what seemed like a millennium when it was actually fifteen minutes Yuki started to wake, her eyes opening slowly and stretching her arms. Byakuya's heart started to pound, what if she woke up and was freaked out about how close they were? What happens if she thought he was pervert because her hand was on him? He had to think fast, he couldn't get up suddenly as she would wake up and realise that somehow they had ended up sharing a bed, even though nothing happened in the slightest. He closed his eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep, listening for her to wake up 'first.'

Yuki woke up peacefully after a good night's sleep. She stayed lay down for a while and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to leave the warmth but forgetting that Byakuya was lying next to her. As she stretched her hands, she felt something which had not felt before. Keeping her eyes closed, she frowned as her hand felt Byakuya's firm and toned muscles of his chest. Byakuya stiffened as he felt Yuki's hands skirt over his chest, it was both soothing and terrifying at the same time, he wanted to tell her to stop and yet he also wanted her to carry on at the same time, causing a wave of desire to wash over him. He quickly opened one eye to check that she was still asleep and not that she was awake and doing it out of need. He sighed in relief as her eyes were closed, he hastily closed his eye again as Yuki fully opened hers to find out what she was feeling. As soon as she saw that her hand was stroking his chest, she shot up and gasped loudly. She placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes opened more.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Kuchiki!" she whispered, even though she thought he was still asleep. She cursed herself at her stupidity of sharing the bed in the first place, now she had disgraced him by such an act of boldness. He would probably be disgusted with her if he knew. Fear gripped her as she questioned whether he had felt her, what would he say if he had? She started to tremble a little, she had never meant to feel him like this and if she would have known what she was feeling she would have stopped sooner.

She slowly scooted off the bed, and slid the door open, allowing the fall air to flood into the room and the sun to cast its rays upon the bed. Byakuya 'woke' up, or pretended to, using the sun as an excuse to wake him up. He slowly sat up and watched Yuki who hadn't realised that he was now 'awake.' He watched her as she continued to bask in the light and watch the birds washing in the fountain that was now on. The maids who were scurrying around gave her weird looks as she stood on the threshold of Byakuya's room, wondering why a young girl had just opened the door to the master's room, perhaps the master had taken it upon himself to woo the young girl?

Byakuya slowly got out of bed, careful not to make a sound as to scare Yuki. He stood behind her and looked at what she was watching. The birds were washing and playing the grand fountain, chirping away and jumping on the stone ring that outlined the cascading water.

"Hello" she said, "It's so cute!"

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Byakuya replied softly

Yuki jumped ten foot in the air and yelped in alarm at Byakuya's words, she filled with embarrassment and she blushed a crimson colour, as she remembered what she had done a few minutes ago. She turned around swiftly and bowed to him in respect.

"Um, good morning, what's gorgeous?" she asked.

"The garden is, I had it specially designed as my bedroom overlooks it," Byakuya said, even though he really wanted to say, "_You are." _

"Oh yes, it is," she admitted.

"I-I didn't mean to make you jump, I thought that you had seen me and were saying hello" he said.

"Oh no" she smiled, "I was saying hello to the birds as they looked at me, I think they're cute, so that's why I said, 'It's so cute!"

"Oh" Byakuya said, hiding the feeling of disappointment, "I guess they are attractive looking birds."

Yuki turned back around to look at the garden before she hopped off the raised platform and looked around the rest of the garden.

Feeling that it was for the best, Byakuya didn't ask her why he found her in his bed this morning but instead he smiled as he had enjoyed waking up to her face, he only whished it could be like that every day, the only time he had felt like this in this lifetime was when he fell in love with Hisana.

He made his way to the study to send a message to the head captain to explain Yuki's absence last night. Once he had sent it, he walked back out of his study and found that Yuki had found the bird food in the gardening supply room and was scattering the small pieces of food evenly on the ground in front of her. He smiled at her generosity and kindness.

"Yuki" he called, making her turn around and smile back, "I have sent a hell butterfly to the head captain to tell him the meaning of your absence."

"Arigato Byakuya-kun" she smiled, "Is it ok if I go home for an hour or so please? It is noon after all!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at the time; he turned to look at the clock in the study and gasped as they had slept until noon.

"Yes" he said, "Of course, I suggest that you bring back some summer clothes when you come back as I will be seeing how fast you are and it is hard training to get to Bankai and you need to wear cool clothes and it is still warm."

Yuki nodded before thanking him and flash stepping out of the gates and travelling home.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya walked into his kitchen and filled the kettle up before switching it on to boil. He stood with his back to the counter and rested himself against it. He was torn inside; he had so many feeling rushing through him. He felt depressed that Yuki would never remember what they had in their previous lives, he felt slightly envious of Jūshirō as he seems to have captured her heart. On the contrary to being depressed, he also felt content because of what had transpired a little while ago. But worst of all, he felt guilty. The last time a lady had been in house was when Hisana had died. He knew that she would want him to move on and learn to love again, which he felt like he was beginning to, but he couldn't help but feel that he was being unfaithful to his late wife. Another thing that was pressing him was that he still hadn't had much look in his search for Rukia, his late wife's sister. Before now, he had searched the whole of the seireitei, checking the soul reaper academy every time a new influx of students entered the academy, but to no avail as he had now found her and completed his late wife's last request. He sighed, as soon as Yuki had gotten to Bankai, he would search again, hoping that he would feel less guilty about everything. He turned poured his tea as the kettle except this time, he was only filling one cup, instead of two.

xxxxxxx

Yuki flash stepped home, making great haste to get home as soon as possible. She slipped in through the main door, keeping out of sight of the maids as to not raise suspicion of why she was not present last night. Unfortunately on the way, she ran into the very person whom she whished to dodge: her grandfather. She bowed and blushed as she greeted him.

"Good morning grandfather" she smiled, "I was just returning from my squad as my captain wanted me to get my Zanpakutō as I seemed to have left it in my room!" In actual fact she had left it at Byakuya's house, but she couldn't explain that she had spent the night there, forgetting that Byakuya had sent a hell butterfly.

"Good morning Yuki!" he replied, "Is it true? Are the Kuchiki grounds pretty at night?"

Yuki stiffened and her eyes grew wide, she tried to open her mouth to speak but she found she was unable to produce words, or any sound for that matter.

"Don't worry, Captain Kuchiki sent me a hell butterfly explaining everything" he said at Yuki's scared face, "I just hope you have recovered from your blackout!"

Yuki nodded as her faced relaxed, "By the way, you received a letter from a certain captain this morning, I had your maid place it on your bed so that you could pick it up when you came home," Her grandfather smiled, at the rising romance between Jūshirō and his granddaughter.

Yuki's face instantly picked up at the news and bowed again before rushing off to her bedroom to pick up Jūshirō's sacred letter. Shigekuni then called for the cooks to make her breakfast as Yuki had not eaten in near a full day.

Yuki couldn't have darted to her bedroom quick enough, she jumped the stairs, three at a time to increase her speed, turning this way and that to take shortcuts to get to her room. It made the maids chuckle to see her slim frame zip past them, she was a woman possessed. She finally made her way to her room and burst through the door, rattling the frame as she slammed her door behind her.

And there, propped upon her pillow was the sacrosanct letter. Yuki watched as the blue envelope almost teased her, desperate to be opened. She slowly made her way to her bed before sitting on the edge of the bed directly in front of it and delicately as if it were made of spider webs, she picked it up in her trembling hands. The smell of it hit her instantly, just like she had done, he had sprayed the envelope with fragrance. She smelled the aftershave before flopping back to lie on her bed and sighing in happiness. She let her feelings for him sweep over her, she had always loved the smell of aftershave, even at the academy when the older boys walked past with it on, but this smelled even better, as he wore it. What's more, he had taken the time to spray it, instead of sending a little piece of paper, or nothing at all. She sat back up and lightly kissed the envelope. As she opened it, her hands were shaking a little, had he liked the pictures? What did he think of her now?

Drawing strength from her love for him, she slowly opened the envelope apart, revealing the prize inside, and pulling out the letter. She instantly laughed when she saw it.

_Dear Yuki,_

_As you can see I have written on 'Yuki the Duck paper" as it is kind of a joke as you are called Yuki and I know you like the soul candy characters, Chappi the rabbit in particular. I tried to write on Chappi the rabbit paper, but the store was all out, so I thought Yuki the duck would suffice. _

_Anyway, thank you very much for the photographs, they made my day! I never knew you were that flexible! Yoruichi must have pushed you hard to get you like that, hope you didn't hurt yourself or that Yoruichi didn't tease you too much! Apart from your letter, I have heard from Nanao and Rangiku that you did well at your first meeting, they said that you were a pleasure to meet and they are jealous that you are in my squad and they even said that I don't appreciate your help enough, so in the future I will make sure to thank you for as job well done when you return. And don't worry about me being interrogated, they aren't that scary and you kinda get used to it after a while!_

_I know that Captain Kuchiki may be unpleasant to be taught by but he was friendly once upon a time and he has had a tough time because of what happened to his wife so don't be too pissed off with him. Besides the sooner you finish your training the sooner you can come back to my squad and resume things as normal! This Rasen that you said, what is she like? Is she friendly and how are you fairing in your training?_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Captain Ukitake xxx_

Yuki smiled as soon as she read it, she laughed about the Yuki the duck thing and what's more is that he had taken the time to find the paper to write on especially for her. She then pushed the letter back into the envelope before quickly walking over to her desk and pulling out a sheet of Chappi the Rabbit paper, using her Chappi biro and leaning over to grab her vanilla fragrance that she uses as well as to spray on the envelope.

After she had wrote her reply, answering his questions and giving a status report on how she was doing. However Yuki felt it best to not mention her time with Captain Kuchiki and how their relationship now lies. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She sealed the envelope before spraying it with her perfume. She smiled

as she left the letter on her dresser and grabbed a fresh towel before heading to the bathroom for a good soak in the tub.

xxxxxxx

She poured the water and closed her eyes as she listened to the water cascade into the bathtub. It reminded her of the session with her captain when he made her listen to the water, only now did she realise what he meant. As the bathwater continued to rise she slipped off her shinigami uniform before she poured the imported 'dove' bath wash and she stepped into the pleasantly warm water, sinking into the bubbles and sighing in bliss.

She laid her head back and sunk further in. Despite Jūshirō's letter she could not erase what had happened earlier that morning from her mind. She could still feel Byakuya's chest on her hands. She blushed as she recalled the feel of his defined muscles and broad shoulders. She started to question how much physical exercise he had done to get his body in such good shape. In turn, this led her back to her own captain, was his body like Byakuya's? She only hoped that in turn she would find out for herself. She closed her eyes and sighed, she felt herself beginning to daydream again about this subject, and allowed herself to get lost in a world of her own.

xxxxxxx

"_I love you, Yuki" Jūshirō whispered into her ear as he gently pushed down into the heap of soft pillows. Yuki gave a slight gasp as she felt his hands inch their way up her body, slipping under her top and caressing her soft skin, causing small goose pimples to spread across her skin. _

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and his hands continued their voyage, eventually stopping to unhook her bra. She let her hands venture towards his chest, running her hands hungrily over his muscles, their chests only inches apart, as he hovered over her. Jūshirō's hands left her chest and slinked down to the hem of her camisole before tugging at it, making Yuki leave his chest and lift her arms up as he relieved her of her top and bra in one movement. _

_Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer so that he was now resting on her. She allowed him to slide off her pyjama bottoms, before letting them drop to the ground as they slinked off the bed. _

"_I love you too" she whispered back, feeling the sudden urge to have him. _

_She moaned in delight as Jūshirō placed kisses on her neck and traced her collar bone with his soft lips. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders as he moved down to kiss her breasts, making her melt inside. _

_She called his name, full of anticipation, as she now felt his hand edge its way up the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer…_

xxxxxxx

Yuki shot up as she heard someone trying to break down the bathroom door. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking slightly as she tried to catch her breath. It seemed that Jūshirō had robbed her of her breath in her imagination, what would happen if that really happened? Would she be able to breathe at all? She stared at the door and tried to guess who it was. After a few words she realised it was Mayumi.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Daijobu desu-ka?" Mayumi asked.

"Hai!" she replied "Nase?"

"You've been in the bath for an hour and I wanted to make sure that you're ok!" she said worried.

"Oh" Yuki said astonished, "I had no idea I had been in here for that long!" Yuki realised now that she had been in there long. The once steaming bath was now lukewarm, and the bubbles had slowly disintegrated.

"But, yes, I'm fine!" she reassured Mayumi.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!" she sighed, "I also wanted to tell you that lunch is ready as the head captain said that you hadn't eaten in a while!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so" she said as she felt her hunger for the first time in hours, "Thank you, I'm coming out now!"

Yuki gripped the sides of the bath and hoisted herself out of the bath before she pulled the pull and watched the water drain away, making gurgling noises as it went. She hastily used the shower attachment to wash her hair, quickly grabbing the melon fragranced shampoo and lathering up her hair before rinsing the suds out. She then used the conditioner to make the white ends of her hair soft, rubbing it in before rinsing that out too. She replaced the shower head and hopped out of the bath, twisting her hair in the bath to make any excess water drain away as well. She stood on her towel and grabbed another one from the heated rail so that she could wrap her hair up to help it dry quicker. She moved off her towel and wrapped it around her, quickly drying herself before opening the en-suite door and into her bedroom. She waved goodbye to Mayumi who had closed the curtains for privacy before she left, shutting the door behind her. Yuki reached for her dressing gown and slipped it on as she dropped her towel and tied the sash. She then proceeded to her bed and flopped on it, her head bouncing on the pillows slightly. She looked to the side and saw Jūshirō's letter, sitting innocently next to her. She picked it up and held it up, looking at the envelope for something that was not there. She smelled it again, the scent had faded, radiated to the surrounding air but there was still a lingering smell albeit faint. She stared at it for a while, wondering about him. Would he really do that kind of things to her if they did manage to get together? Even though getting together altogether is a long shot. Was Ai right? Would he teach her about love, how to be in a relationship, how to love properly and how to make love? Kami, she needed it! She had no idea what she was doing in this field of expertise and she was usually too embarrassed to talk about it or she felt bad that she had thought about it in the first place. Would he understand that both her desires and her fears ran parallel in this subject? That relationships both fascinated and scared her at the same time, would he be able to handle it?

Yuki clenched her hand and then and there she decided that she was going to slow right down, she was going to stop any daydreams and wants that she held for him and she was going to wake up each time she had a dream that he featured him, even if it wasn't erotic on the slightest. In other words she was going to go cold turkey and detach herself from him.

After having made her vows she hastily got dressed, putting on summer clothes under her shinigami uniform, like Captain Kuchiki had requested. She then put some spare in a small duffle bag and brushed her hair as well as drying it. She also packed some pyjamas and a spare hairbrush as well as hair ties and ribbons into the bag. She then proceeded by brushing her teeth and putting the toothpaste and her toothbrush into the bag afterwards. Anyone would have thought that she were going camping, but she was just preparing in case she would have to do a repeat of last night and stay at captain Kuchiki's house again, she needed to make sure she had everything, not that she wanted to stay at his house again, but she needed to be prepared.

She quickly made her way downstairs, greeting the maids as she went, who all showed their respect in turn. She met her grandfather for lunch in the main dining room, throwing down her duffle bag by the main door on the way. They conversed in small talk during it, as Yuki desperately tired to keep her mind out of the gutter. She finished quickly; it seemed that everything seemed to be moving quickly for her today, perhaps it was because she wanted to get back to her squad as soon as possible.

She grabbed her duffle bag and briefly looked inside making sure that her letter was inside before yelling goodbye and flash stepping out of the door to make a trip to her barracks before going to Captain Kuchiki's house.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō sat up quickly, trying not to strain himself but trying to sense the approaching reiatsu. He gave a weak smile, it was Yuki's reiatsu. He wanted to see her but he felt too ill to move, his tuberculosis had hit him bad in the last week, rearing it's ugly head to spite him. Just when he was enjoying the weather and enjoying writing to Yuki in the sun outside, his illness had to take hold of him and cause him to cough badly and become feverish over the past few days. He was bedridden and he hated it. He felt weak but he wanted to see her, and yet he didn't. He didn't want her to see him so, frail and sickly. Mind you she would have to see him like this some day, if they were to get married, as planned. He flopped back into bed, today wasn't that such day. However it didn't stop the pounding of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach.

Yuki ambled her way through her barracks, waving to some of her friends in the squad, in particular Kiyone. She made her way to the main office and knocked on the door. She felt anxious and she had butterflies in her tummy, she rubbed her abdomen as if trying to quell them. She panicked, what happens if he set her mind off? What happens if she was suddenly reminded of her daydream and she blushed stupidly? She didn't have time to ponder the possible bad scenarios as Shiba-fukuteichou opened the door. He raised his eyebrows at her presence; she had often been seen with the captain and she was one for randomly turning up on his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"C-Can I speak to Captain Ukitake please?" she replied.

Jūshirō made his way to the top of the stairs and strained his ears for the conversation that was being held downstairs. He was risking a lot, if she saw him, she would see his ill state and he wasn't ready to face her about it.

"I'm sorry, but nobody is to see him until he recovers" Kaien said.

"Oh" Yuki said disappointed, "Well, I'm sure he won't mind I, er, just have to give him something."

"I'm sorry but not a single soul reaper is permitted to pass in order to see him," he said loudly.

Yuki sighed in disappointment, "Can you please just makes sure he gets this then?"

"Yes" Kaien sighed, "Pop it in his tray."

"No" Yuki said in defiance, "Can you give it to him?"

"He will get it in his tray!" Kaien said, getting pissed off.

"Now" Yuki pleaded, "Please?"

Kaien saw the disappointment in her eyes at not seeing him and took the envelope out of her hands before sighing and turning to go up the stairs.

"Fine" he said under his breath, "Bossy so and so!"

He turned to go up the stairs but gave a little gasp to see that Jūshirō was already sitting on the top stair. Yuki jumped as she could not see what was going on, she could only hear the scene.

"Captain?" he gasped, "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"Don't call her bossy, she's just persistent" Jūshirō said hoarsely. Yuki flinched at the change in his voice, since when has it been raspy and croaky, wasn't it smooth and deep? She felt worried for him, is he getting enough rest and is he going to be alright?

"Sorry sir" Kaien said, "She asked me to give you this, but she's downstairs if you are adamant about seeing her!"

Jūshirō thought for a moment, was he ready for this? Ready to show her what she could be dealing with if they got together? He reluctantly shook his head and slowly stood up with Kaien's aid. He took the envelope and held it tightly.

On impulse Yuki rushed over to the stairs only to see the swish of his captain's robe as he walked out of sight. She had missed him, if only she had been quicker she would have seen her, maybe he didn't want to see her, otherwise she would have been on her way up now if she would have said yes or he would have nodded. But he must have been intrigued as he got out of bed to see what was going on.

Jūshirō froze as he heard her footsteps on the bottom step and then on the next one and then on the next one where upon she stopped. She wasn't very far away; did she want to see him? He was torn; did he see her and lay everything on the table now? His illness, the marriage and his feelings all in one whack or does he hold back and wait until she is older, old enough to take it? He shook his head; he had promised not only Rasen but himself, he would not hurt her, neither physically or emotionally, and hurt her he wouldn't. He continued to his room, fighting the want to see her, clenching his hand trying to stop himself from calling her name.

Disappointment coursed through Yuki, why was he doing this? He had never turned her away before, so why was he now? What was he hiding? Why did he feel the need to hide it? Kaien had said that he is feeling ill today, so does that mean that he can barely move? She shook her head, whatever it was she knew she could take it, she and given it a lot of thought, she was ready to accept it, both the highs and the lows.

She heard the door slam as Jūshirō walked back into his room, he placed the letter on the table and went to his balcony, waiting for her to leave, and he would see her, but from afar.

Kaien ushered a both a very irritated and upset Yuki out of the door before closing it behind him and sighing. He didn't know how much of this he could take as she was constantly trying to see him and he was constantly asking him if he had received any special mail from her. He held a deep respect for his captain but sometimes he wanted to bang their heads together and tell them to get on with it. Even though she is young, she is headstrong and caring, just what his captain needs in a partner.

He watched from the window as Yuki slowly dragged her heels back the way she came before settling back down to do the paperwork.

Jūshirō finally saw her exit the building and slowly walk back. She held her head down and he heard her feet drag against the Sekiseki floor. He felt awful both physically with his illness and emotionally as he had caused her to feel disheartened and he had probably started to make her worry. This is the exact thing he had wanted to avoid, hurting her. If she saw him she would be disturbed by it but by not seeing him she probably felt rejected.

Yuki walked away, she felt angry and upset in the same breath, and she clenched her hands in anger and violently kicked a stone that lay on the ground. It flew feet in front of her before hitting a wall and cracking in two.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, "Why did you push me away?"

"Oh Yuki, I didn't mean to push you away" Jūshirō tutted quietly to himself as he watched her take her anger out on the rock, he frowned as he watched her fists curl up angrily.

Yuki felt her anger drain away as she looked, she could have sworn she had heard his voice. She felt her eyes beginning to well up, as she turned around and scanned the area. Instinctively she looked up and saw him on the balcony. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw how pale he looked. She had prepared herself to see him when he is 'ill' and yet she couldn't help but flinch at him. He was usually paler than her, but now he was even worse, he looked frail and tired. She gave a weak smile at him but it soon faded.

"I'm sorry" he said before using up the last of his precious energy and running back indoors. He slid the door behind him and rested until he caught his breath again.

Yuki felt the same feelings as before except they were slightly different. She was still angry and upset but for different reasons. She was now angry that he hadn't told her sooner or shown her sooner and she was now upset for him. His illness didn't push her away, but on the contrary, it pulled her closer. She now knew more than ever that she wanted to be there for him when he was ill. Talking to him until he fell asleep, lying next to him so that they could share body heat and she could comfort him. She would carry water bowels and flannels around to help him cool down when he got feverish. She would make him food that could help him recover more quickly and she could help in the office so that Kaien wouldn't have to do so much.

She smiled to herself as she walked to Captain Kuchiki's house; her duffle bag over her shoulder. Yuki now knew that Jūshirō was the man who was going to teach her to be in a relationship as it seems that he has already taught her how to be in love for the first time.

xxxxxxx

"Getting rid of some anger are we?" Byakuya asked as Yuki gripped her Zanpakutō hard, making her knuckles turn white in her anger. She was breathing heavily after she had gone after Byakuya four times now, desperately trying to get the upper hand in a fight just like Rasen had done.

"Some?" Yuki asked, "Yes, a lot!"

Rasen sighed as she sat and watched Yuki and Byakuya duel it out. They had been fighting for an hour, just warming up before their first crack at Bankai.

"And you!" Yuki said in her anger as she had heard Rasen's sigh, "Get here and help me, you call yourself useful?"

Byakuya gave a small laugh as Rasen frowned, "She has a point."

"I can't help you" she said, "I am needed for Bankai and I need to preserve my energy for that as it is taxing!"

Yuki scowled and stomped her foot on the ground in anger. The vines twisted around her arms harder causing her to grimace.

"Ok, calm down before you cut off the circulation in your arm!" Byakuya advised her.

Yuki tried to but she couldn't get the anger that she had felt earlier out. It was swirling around system, eating away at her. She knew she shouldn't take it out on Byakuya but she was both pissed off and pre-menstrual so she had a reasonable excuse.

"So…are you ready to have a go at getting to Bankai?" Byakuya asked carefully.

"I guess so" she scowled.

"All right then" he said, "Come here Rasen." Rasen trotted over to him, suddenly excited about the prospect of intense fighting. She drew herself up to full height and breathed deeply, preparing herself for her task ahead. She could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Even though she detested Jūshirō to the core, she couldn't help but thank him for getting her as angry as she was, as she needed to be as hyped up as ever to get to the Bankai state.

"I'll attack from the front, you attack from the rear" Byakuya whispered to her. Rasen nodded before completely disappearing into thin air. Yuki gasped as Rasen had evaporated and was nowhere to be seen. She quickly peered around searching; she shot her head back and screamed as Byakuya came at her at lightning speed. She barely had time to draw her Zanpakutō to parry the awesome might of Senbonzakura when Rasen shot poisonous flower petals at her from behind. She sensed them coming and jumped, pushing her reiatsu under her to gain height before back flipping to land on the fence.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya commanded. The blade fragmented and Senbonzakura released its Bankai state, speeding towards Yuki, threatening to slice her. Yuki gasped as fear gripped her. Byakuya watched calmly as Yuki struggled to come up with an answer quickly. Rasen made one for her as she broke through the stream and absorbed some of Senbonzakura, making her stronger and larger. She dived at Yuki who flashed stepped out of the way, only to run into Byakuya who shot more petals at her. She was cut deeply in several places on her arms and once across her cheek. Her free hand immediately went to her cheek and she felt the blood run down to her neck and she saw the red on her fingers.

"You're going to have to forget pain if you want to get to Bankai" Byakuya said coldly. She felt Rasen clamp her teeth around her arm as before as she turned away from Byakuya to run in a different direction. She had no idea what to do or where to go as the pain seared through her, slicing her in two. She swung her Zanpakutō wildly hoping to get Rasen off her. Rasen released her grip and jumped backwards, missing Yuki's retaliation.

"Increase your reiatsu" she laughed, "Or are you too scared it will get out of control?"

Yuki clenched her teeth and her sword, pouring reiatsu into it. Senbonzakura lunged at her again, narrowly missing her as she dodged. Rasen also kept jumping up at her forcing her this way and that. Rasen gave a wicked smile as she nodded at Byakuya, giving him the sign that it was time. Byakuya called Senbonzakura back into a solid from before flying at her with his sword raised and ready to fight.

Yuki felt her reiatsu course through her; she had never felt it this strong or concentrated before. It threatened to break free and explode on the spot, she cried out from the pain of her cuts and the sheer magnitude of her own power as the wind whipped around her, creating a vortex of flower petals once more. Rasen defragmented and zoomed into Hana no mirai-maru as she absorbed her.

Byakuya stopped abruptly and watched at Yuki's eyes turned from green to a misty colour. She was being overrun by her spirit energy as it gushed around her.

Then Yuki smiled as she heard her. Hana no mirai-maru's fragile voice called out as clear as a bell amongst the chaos.

"Call it" she said, "Call Bankai!"

"Do it now" Rasen's voice overpowered Hana no mirai-maru's.

Yuki's reiatsu flared up in one huge surge as she summoned her strength.

"Bankai" Yuki screamed, "Hana no mirai-maru! Reveal your field of everlasting flowers!"

The vines retracted their grip, leaving marks on Yuki's arms as she though her Zanpakutō into the ground where it stuck fast. Yuki watched Byakuya stand in awe as Hana no mirai-maru detonated into the flower petals along with Rasen before the thousands of petals began to zoom into the ground.

All was quiet for a few seconds as the wind and mist became rife, clouding Byakuya's view. Yuki swung her hand from the left to the right, immediately clearing the air so that it was crystal clear once again. Byakuya gasped at the sight that he now saw.

They were no longer in the arena but in a field full of brightly coloured flowers, all different shapes, sizes and colours. In the middle was Yuki who no longer had a Zanpakutō but had a bow and arrow pointing directly at him. He gasped again, as he saw her outfit. It was the same purple skirt and the same short top that showed her midriff, it was linked at the back by a single line made out of strong flowers. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail and secured with a ribbon. This was her fighting costume and he hadn't seen it for millennia.

Byakuya had been so busy reminiscing in old time that he had failed to see the arrow now flying towards him. Yuki hastily swiped a flower off the floor before blowing on it, sending daggers made out of the petals flying towards him. They hit him and pinned him to the floor. He looked up, the fragrances of the flowers overpowering him and making him slightly dizzy as he heard the footsteps shuffle towards him.

Yuki stood over him, one foot on either side of his chest, "Any last words Captain Kuchiki?" She transformed a flower into a spear before pointing it at his neck, just making contact with him.

"Yes" he smirked, "You forget that I control flowers too!" Yuki turned around and jumped onto one hand and back to her feet away from Byakuya as Senbonzakura came flying at her.

"When did you call her?" she demanded.

"A minute ago" Byakuya smiled as he managed to get up.

Yuki and Byakuya faced each other in Yuki's Bankai. Yuki started to feel drained; the Bankai was taking affect on her reiatsu. She looked around and found that half over the flowers had wilted away, leaving brown grass. She frowned in confusion.

"Allow me to explain" Hana no mirai-maru said, "This is Bankai, Rasen and I have made up the individual flowers that you use for combat in this state. The number of flowers in the field gives you an indication of how long you have left in this state, the higher your reiatsu, the longer the flowers will be there and the longer you will be able to keep Bankai for. You can use the flowers to any way in which you see fit, make a bow and arrow, create weapons, use them as wings to fly, blow on the flowers to make daggers and knives. Once the flowers have disappeared, Bankai is over and we will return to the place where we were before and we will return to our original forms. The costume is always used for Bankai as it is flexible material and breathable."

"I see" Yuki finally said, "I think it got it all!"

Yuki watched as the field disintegrated and the arena was brought back to view. She felt tired and exhausted as her reiatsu ran on empty. She fell to her knees, no longer able to stand up. She slowly felt for her sword which was now back at her side and Rasen herself was lying on the ground panting, a few feet away from her.

She felt herself fall on her face and her eyes force themselves shut as everything went black. She was knocked out stone cold.

xxxxxxx

Yuki did eventually wake up, a few hours later to Byakuya's relief and she went home for the rest of the day to rest.

As autumn rolled around once more, Byakuya and Yuki continued to work on her Bankai until she was able to hold it for fifteen minutes which was an improvement from three which she originally had. She was finally able to say goodbye and join her squad once again. Byakuya however set out on his mission to find Rukia.

xxxxxxx

Yuki made her way to her squad once again, she hadn't seen her captain in at least a month and even though the letters had kept them in contact, she hadn't really had that much to do with him. She had slight butterflies in her stomach and she felt nervous. Would he be better now? Does he want to see her?

She walked through the gates to see that nothing had changed, shinigami were running around, gambling, duelling, practising etc. She made her way to the main office to say that she was back, her hands trembling slightly. She knocked on the door and waited. To her happiness she heard her captain's voice asking her to come in. She slowly pulled back the door, slipped in and closed it behind her. She looked at the desks to find that it was just her captain, Kaien was absent.

"Where is Shiba-fukuteichou?" she asked.

"I gave him the weekend off" he smiled, "He has been working himself into the ground lately so he took mini vacation with his wife, O inquisitive one!"

Yuki blushed, she was glad he was better, he looked even better than she remembered and she felt the feeling of love run through her.

"I see" she smiled, "Well…I'm back."

"Yes, I noticed" he laughed, "Come here."

Yuki blushed harder as she slowly walked over to the desk. Jūshirō stood up and walked so that he was behind Yuki. He stood so that she was leaning on him before holding his hand to the top of her head to measure her.

"You're getting tall, kiddo" he said as Yuki broke free and turned around to see where she stood. She smiled, he was right; the top of her head was level with his shoulders.

"Five foot six" she stated.

"That's a good height to be, not too tall not too small" he said, "Unlike me who is too tall!"

"Not at all" Yuki said in his defence, "You suit being tall!"

"Well, thank you" Jūshirō smiled, But I still say a little too tall! Anyway, it's nice to have you back." Jūshirō took a step toward her making Yuki raise her eyebrows.

"It's nice to be back!" she smiled as she took a step closer so that there was only space for a single sheet of paper to fit between them. She instinctively leant on him as he placed his arm around her back and half hugged her. He looked down and smiled, feeling slightly better about the marriage plan.

"I…um…"Yuki muffled into him, "I…missed life here and you, captain."

"Yes" he soothed, "I missed you too."

**Please review, it helps me to write, and i know you're all not keen on it! **

**Could i have a favor from anyone who reads this story, either send me a private message or answer in a review? I would like a terminology because everyone speaks in slang lol. What is a lime? And Yaoi (sp)? And one-shot means one chapter right? Well, thanks! **


	13. Rukia's Journey

**A/N: It's quite a small chapter, it only took two day to write! It's Rukia's events up until now, as it's all in the anime series, it skips to important dates including her graduation, her adoption and meeting Yuki again. This is the only chapter that is not written in Yuki's point of view so it was a real change to write from her mind instead of Yuki's!**

Chapter Twelve

Rukia's Journey

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rukia asked solemnly. It was the end of summer and the fall was about to arrive, she loved the fall as the leaves transform once again before dropping to the ground. It was a typical summer sunset; the sky was illuminated in reds and golds as the sun descended once more.

Standing behind her, Renji considered for a moment. At first, becoming a Shinigami had been a passing thought, a quick fix situation to their intense poverty. But now, it was serious. Several years had passed since Yuki had left them, and life has been hard ever since. Getting food was harder, there was less of a distraction, and they had lost one of the best pickpockets. True, there was one less mouth to feed but that one mouth was one of the best assets that lived in that area of Rukongai. That one mouth was one of the bread winners, or the bread stealers. Not to mention that they missed her company and Rukia has never been the same since she left. It had to be said that he sometimes envied Yuki, she was taken into nobility and they were left in the dirt and squalor to starve.

"Hai" he said confidently. Becoming a Shinigami was no longer about escaping poverty, but about making something of his life. He was seventeen now and he needed to do something more with himself. It wasn't only that, it was the fact that he wanted to show the rich nobles that went to the academy that he could be just as good at them, better even. He wanted to prove to them, to Rukia, but mostly to himself that you don't need money and status to be good at something and exceed in it.

xxxxxxx

Rukia placed her brush down and sighed as the examiner asked them to stop writing, time was up. She looked in to her lap, exhausted as the examiner collected the papers before releasing them on row at a time.

"How was that?" Renji asked as they walked out of the hall. He sighed happily, it was a piece of cake, and both he and Rukia had managed to call their Zanpakutōs at so early on. He patted Zabimaru and smiled.

"It was ok, but now my hand kains!" she smiled, in all honesty she had found it a little taxing, but she had coped, and she didn't want Renji to worry or worse, make fun of her.

"Yeah" he smiled, "It was easy!"

Rukia gave a weak smile as they made their way back to their dorms. She said goodbye to Renji and turned down a different corridor to get to her dorm room. She half kicked open the door and flopped on her bed, tired and pissed off. How come Renji is so good at exams when she has the higher reiatsu naturally? It doesn't make sense! She removed Sode no Shirayuki and placed her on her chair before opening her desk and pulling out 'Soul Girl,' the top rated women's magazine and flopping back onto her bed. She frantically flipped through the pages, not taking in a decent sentence. She wasn't looking for a particular article or page but it felt good to release some anger on the magazine.

She rapidly looked up as she heard someone toggle to door handle. She saw Momo emerge and smile her timid smile as she too collapsed on her bed, completely bushed.

"How did you find it?" Rukia asked.

"Awful!" Momo cried, "It was really hard!"

Rukia sighed in relief a little, at least they were in the same boat, "I'm sure we'll pass, we have already passed the practical exam which allowed us to get through this far!"

"I hope you're right" Momo muffled into her pillow.

xxxxxxx

Rukia opened the envelope with Renji, Momo, and Izuru standing by her. Her nerves ran rampant as she opened it with shaking hands. Her fears were soon quelled as she read the 'PASS' written on the paper. She looked up smiling, to find that her face reflected her friends as they too had the same symbols written on their paper.

"What groups are you in?" She asked brightly.

"One" Izuru and Renji said in unison.

Rukia's jaw dropped, Renji had beaten her, he was in a class higher than her and her reiatsu has and always will be higher. She scowled to herself.

"Two" she said bitterly making Renji smile.

"Don't worry" he said as he rubbed her head in a head lock, deliberately messing up her hair, "We're just more talented but you will do ok in your group!"

"Save it!" Rukia cried as she pushed him away.

"What about you Momo?" she suddenly asked as she was quiet.

"O-One" she squeaked.

Rukia scowled again before stomping off to their dorm room. It wasn't fair; they were all in group one and she was below in the lower group. Her anger burnt away at her as she slammed the door behind her. Even though she was angry that she was not in group, she knew she should be grateful that she had passed the exam in the first place as she knew that there were some who hadn't passed and that their dreams of being a soul reaper had been destroyed.

"Damn it!" Rukia said to herself during class a little while later. She looked out of the window and watched several red leaves fall to the ground as it was now mid autumn and she had been in the academy three months. During that time she has learnt some Kidō and has had many lessons in fighting with her sword. It had both been fun and taxing, not to mention boring sometimes, like now for instance. "_Did you have to do all this Yuki? Did you ever look out the same window? Or were you in group one too?"_

xxxxxxx

Byakuya stood with his grandfather and several other members of the Kuchiki clan. Even though he looked completely calm, he had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He had not seen her before but he knew it was her. As soon as he had looked at the lists once more of who was entering the academy this year, he had noticed her name and had requested a briefing with her as soon as possible. His grandfather and fellow Kuchiki clan members had been adamant that this would not happen, but as the head of the clan, they could hardly object. Besides, he had promised Hisana that he would adopt her younger sister despite what anyone said, it was her dying wish after all, and he would respect his late wife's wishes.

He felt anxious as the doors opened to the large room, what did she look like? Was she like her? He strained his eyes as he saw the outline on the small frame against the bright light of the outside world. He gasped to himself, she was exactly the same height and she has the same body shape as Hisana. But what does her face look like?

Rukia kept her face down and shuffled further and further into the room, full of dread and worry. She had objected to the meeting as she didn't want to converse with a captain never mind about one who was as cruel and heartless as him. She did however go out of fear, what would he do if she didn't go? Besides that when she had told Renji, he had been excited as had told her to go or he would kill her for being so stupid. So either way, she had to go, which is why she was stuck in this nerve-wracking predicament. Once she was only a few feet away from captain Kuchiki she bowed, much to his annoyance as he still hadn't seen her face. She stood back up straight and finally looked up at the man whom she had heard so many bad things about. She had heard of his 'brick wall' personality and feared it, little did she know however that Yuki was beginning to tear down that wall brick by brick. She had also heard that he was unfeeling and ruthless.

Byakuya almost gasped out loud as he saw her face, so like her, in every way, same face and body shape. Even though he had strong feelings for Yuki, almost bordering that of love, he knew he could never get over Hisana and he could never erase that love he had felt with her. The only thing he could do is learn to cope and move on, like she would want. And yet, Rukia standing here, tugged at his steel heartstrings as he was reminded of Hisana. Reminded of his house and how he missed her presence, how the house with him as she was no longer pottering around, hanging clothes on the line and gardening. No more making tea, down to one mug and how the bed was made up on her side. Yuki had been the first one to sleep on that side for years.

He composed his thoughts, keeping his 'image' as it were so that he could speak to her in a normal voice instead of an upset or disturbed one.

"Miss Rukia" he began, "The Kuchiki clan appreciate your co-operation in this and we thank you for joining us today. I wish to inform you that I have taken an interest in you and therefore I wish to adopt you as my sister into the Kuchiki clan immediately."

The words hit Rukia like a ton of bricks; she stood for a few minutes taking in the words just to make sure that is what he had said. Why this all of a sudden? Why is he interested in her, a commoner from the Rukongai? It doesn't make sense, why was she a good candidate to be a sister to him? She began to feel dizzy from the words spinning around her head. She lowered her head a fraction, unable to say anything. She turned her head suddenly as she heard her name being called. It was Renji, what did he want?

Byakuya watched as she was unable to voice her opinion or say anything in general. He looked up as he heard a young man's voice requesting Rukia. He scowled and started to walk, taking their leave as he walked into the room. He walked past them without saying anything, looking at neither at them as he exited.

Rukia stood, keeping her head straight as she felt his crushing reiatsu and power gush past her as he waked by. She was completely immobile as Renji shook her shoulders, a huge grin over his face.

"What was that about?" he asked excitedly.

"C-Captain Kuchiki w-wants to…a-adopt me, as his…sister" she managed to stutter.

Renji looked at her in disbelief, he felt happy for her and jealous at the same time, but he couldn't help but notice how shocked and almost upset she looked.

"You have to do it!" he beamed, "It's an amazing opportunity, you'll probably graduate straight away and go into a squad and you'll live in a big house…"

Rukia cut Renji off as she broke from is grip and turned away quickly, a sparkling tear running off her face.

xxxxxxx

Rukia gathered her things from her room and made sure everything was boxed up tightly, ready for the move. She felt disappointed to leave her friends and nervous at going to live in the Kuchiki household. She had only come to grips with this a month ago and it was now early winter. November had come quickly, bringing cold weather and snow threatened to cover the seireitei once again.

"Are you really going to do this Rukia?" Momo asked quietly as she helped Rukia gather the last of her boxes.

"Yes" she replied, turning to Momo, "I'm afraid I have to."

"Well then" Momo said, handing her a box, "Good luck Rukia, I hope you are happy with this choice."

"Yes" she lied, "I am." She stacked the rest of her boxes and piled them in the centre of the room. She scanned her room making sure that she had gotten everything as Momo helped her.

After checking the room, they made their way to the special assembly in which Rukia was to receive her diploma, a year and a half earlier than normal and accepted it with pride. She had worked hard to pass her exams so soon and had taken intense classes just like Yuki had done, to squeeze everything in. Of course there had been some persuasion and help from her new 'brother' in order to get her to graduate, but she had done most of the work herself. It had all paid off however as she held the diploma tightly in her hand and gave a weak smile to her peers before sitting back down.

The head sensei gave a mini speech on congratulating her and how the rest of the Shinigami in the throng can excel like her. Her friends stood next to her, Izuru happy for her, Momo smiling but as timid as always and Renji with a huge grin slapped on his face, almost boasting for Rukia.

After the assembly had finished, Rukia sluggishly made her way back to her room when she was stopped in the corridor.

"Miss Rukia" her sensei said making her stop and turn to face him, "I have been told to tell you which squad you are in. I am delighted to inform you that you have been placed in squad thirteen."

"Thank you" Rukia said plainly, she had heard that squad thirteen was ok, a friendly but ill captain and that it was for shinigami of varied abilities. She was glad she was not in Captain Zaraki's squad as that squad was for natural born fighters, she was glad she was not in squad two, being in the stealth force didn't appeal to her and she was glad she was not in squad three as the newly appointed captain Gin Ichimaru looked creepy, with his eyes closed and a weird smile. She couldn't complain.

The sensei gave a good luck and a farewell before scuttling back to the classroom from whence he came. Rukia shrugged as she made her way back to her room. It was just as they had left it, the large boxes piled high and any trace of her presence wiped off. Momo would be lucky to have a room all to herself. She gave a weak smile as she started to shift the boxes to the corridor to clear the room of her completely. She took once last look at the room she had been calling home for the past six months and shut the door solemnly behind her.

She then had help from Renji who helped her carry her boxes down to the chauffer from the Kuchiki household to take her directly to the estate. She pulled her scarf around her tighter as the early December winds nipped her. She looked up at the trees as the chauffer loaded the carriage that was to take her 'home.' The trees were now bare; winter had stripped the branches clean of green life, leaving the scaly arms of the trees exposed to the cold.

xxxxxxx

Her hand was shaking as she signed the adoption papers. Rukia had been living in the Kuchiki house a grand total of a week and now was the time to sign the adoption papers. Both she and her brother stood in the study as the papers were laid out neatly on the desk. She finished writing 'Kuchiki' at the end of her name before laying down the brush, shaking slightly. She gave a little sigh as Byakuya signed the papers as well. She didn't understand him and she thought she never would. She had been told that she had been adopted because she resembles the late lady so much, and yet if he loved her so much that he had to adopt a stranger because they were similar looking, then why are there no pictures of her anywhere? There was no nothing, no pictures, none of her old belongings, no letters, and no diaries, no nothing or that she knew of anyway. And her 'brother' just sulked around the house when he was off duty, he never talked or pulled a face, he had no expressions, it was like someone had carved his face that way so that it would never change. He never talked to her, never ate with her never even looked at her. The sad thing was that she couldn't even remember what his voice sounded like. The house was melancholy too, it was like wizards existed and had placed a curse over the house. Sure it was beautiful, the grounds were stunning and highly tended to and the house design and the interior was exquisite but the house was almost lonesome, like it missed the presence of the late lady or a female in general. There were so many rooms unused and shut off, kept in the dark. It was no wonder that her room was covered in dust when she first arrived. The room had to be aired out and the sun was allowed to pour through the window for the first time in, she suspected, years. She was lucky that Byakuya had sort of prepared for her arrival and had bought new furniture for her room. She now had a double bed complete with Chappi the rabbit quilt covers, pillows and plushies, a large walk in wardrobe and a desk which had lots of drawers so that she could hold her stationary and other bits and pieces which she may have.

She bowed to her brother as he gathered the complete forms, he has been good to her in the time she had been living in the house, even though he will not even look at her he makes sure that she has all she needs in material value. She then excused herself as she knew she had a big day ahead tomorrow. She would have her first day at her squad and meet her captain. She knew that she needed to get a decent seat in the squad; it was something that her brother had stressed to her, if nothing else.

She retired to her bed and hit the hay for the night, leaving her brother to do what he does best, sit and stew inside but keep his face straight at the same time.

xxxxxxx

Rukia made her way to her squad, Sode no Shirayuki faithfully sheathed and by her side and the crisp winter breeze rattling the trees. As the main gates opened, she suddenly began to feel nervous. Would Byakuya rebuke her if she failed to get a decent seat? She shuddered; he would never raise his voice or display any emotion at all, but would his coldness towards her pierce through her and make up for his lack of feeling? Would that be a punishment in its own right?

She shook her head and walked through the gates, she stopped abruptly as Yuki's reiatsu hit her. It was faint as it was being suppressed but she could feel Yuki's reiatsu from further up, it was stronger than before even being held back but she instantly recognised it as hers, on top of all the other strong reiatsu around her that he fellow squad members had. She gasped, was Yuki really here? Thinking about it, she could be as she left them years ago to become a soul reaper, so by now, she must be a full fledged one, it is just a coincidence that she was in this squad, isn't it?

She briskly walked up to the main office suddenly full of hope and vibrancy. She quickly knocked on the door and was ushered into a large building. A squad member led into a closed off room to await the captain. She felt nervous again, why was she closed off? She knelt down as Kaien opened the door quickly. Rukia bowed and stood up. She gasped to herself, is this the captain? He is so young looking and incredibly handsome.

"Name?" he asked.

"K-Kuchiki Rukia" she stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Oh" Kaien smiled mischievously, "A Kuchiki eh?" He ruffled her hair, deliberately messing her hair up, much to her annoyance. He liked to joke too, that's a good thing in a boyfriend, not that he would be but you never know. Rukia blushed as she thought about this.

"Yes" she finally said, "Captain?"

"Oh" Kaien smiled, "I'm not the captain, I'm the vice captain, the lieutenant as it were. The Captain isn't very well at the moment and I'm afraid he won't be better until the start of spring, when we get warmer weather. I fill in you see, so you will start training under me!" He ruffled her hair again, just as Rukia had finished fixing it the first time.

"I see" Rukia said.

"Well" Kaien said, shepherding her out of the room and to the office, "Let me show you the office." Rukia smiled and nodded as he pulled back the door, leading to the office. Rukia stepped in and looked up before stopping abruptly and raising her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Shiba-fukuteichou, I have these that need sorting and…" Yuki said as she slowly turned around her hands full of papers. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Rukia. She accidentally dropped the whole pile of papers, sending them flying everywhere.

Rukia removed her hand and smiled, "Yuki, still clumsy I see!"

"Rukia" Yuki laughed, "Still short I see!"

Rukia sighed heavily at that comment, she wasn't short, about five foot two but compared to Yuki who was a good four inches taller, she was kinda short.

She walked up to Yuki and helped her pick up the papers and the two of them had them in a neat pile again before she hugged Yuki tight who equally hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again Yuki" Rukia muffled.

"Likewise, it's been too long!" Yuki smiled.

They parted and Rukia got a better look at Yuki, "Gosh you've grown, and your hair is longer and yet you still have that cuteness that you have always had!"

"Thank you" Yuki smiled, "And you have also grown and you still have your confidence and spunkiness. It's just now you'll be terrorising the seireitei instead of the Rukon district!"

"Hey" Rukia said defensively, "You did you fair share of terrorising back when we were kids so don't blame me!"

"I know" Yuki laughed, "Just blame Renji! Besides, where is he nowadays?"

"Oh" Rukia said less enthusiastically, "He's still at the academy, I've just graduated early."

Yuki frowned, "How come? I had to graduate early but that was because of my grandfather's wishes."

Rukia looked down morosely, "I guess you don't know, Well…I've been adopted as a sister by…Captain Kuchiki."

Yuki gasped, where has this come from all of a sudden? She had no idea that Byakuya knew Rukia, unless they knew each other before Yuki met her years before. But then why has it taken all this time for her to adopted, why didn't he adopt her when she needed the shelter the most? She shook her head it doesn't make sense. Was he suddenly infatuated with her? If so, then why did he adopt her as a sister, and not seduce her instead?

"H-How come, I didn't know you know him?" She stuttered, stunned by the news.

"He approached me when I was in the academy and he decided to adopt me…the rest of the Kuchiki clan say it's because I resemble the late lady, not that I have ever seen her picture or anything. And because of his influence, I graduated early and came into this squad, today is my first day."

"I…see" Yuki said, it was true Byakuya's house didn't give any indication that he had been married once, there were no photographs or anything, so she couldn't confirm Byakuya's reasons for adopting her, she would have to interrogate him.

Rukia frowned as she saw and evil twinkle in Yuki's eyes, "A-Are you ok?"

"Yes" She smiled, "I'm fine. Besides, you're lucky to be in such a nice squad and…the captain…is really…f-friendly!" Rukia frowned as Yuki blushed and turned around rapidly to hide her face and she tried to straighten the already straight pile of papers.

Rukia looked to Kaien for answers, "She has a crush on the captain and she blushes as soon as she hears his name, never mind about when she sees him." Kaien spoke plainly as if he had read it off a card so many times that he knew it off by heart. Rukia smiled, it seemed that a lot had happened to Yuki during this time, not only has she become a full fledged Shinigami, but she has also grown, matured (somewhat) and has fallen in what seems, head over heels, in love.

"I-I do not!" Yuki said defensively, even though her face gave her away, "See, look at Rukia's face, she is blushing too, it's a girl thing!"

Rukia stiffened, she hadn't meant to be so flustered in the presence of Kaien, but she couldn't help it.

"I-I'm not blushing" she protested, "You are the only one blushing here!"

"Sure, sure" Yuki said more passively, "Since the captain is ill, I am helping Shiba-fukuteichou to do the paperwork, Kiyone and some others were supposed to do it, but they have gone to the coffee shop, complaining that it is too cold to even hold a brush. So I said I would help out, I don't mind really because I know how much the captain needs this stuff to be done."

Kaien clapped his hands as if she had just given a heart warming speech for an award she had just received, "Truly, well spoken" he said sarcastically.

Yuki tutted and rolled her eyes as she turned to face them again, her face ablaze. Seeing her state made both Rukia and Kaien laugh before Yuki placed her hands on her hips and giving them the, "_Get out or I will pummel you"_ look.

"Ok Rukia" Kaien said ushering her out of the office so that Yuki could get on and work, "Welcome to the squad, as the captain is ill, you will start your training under me immediately!"

Rukia blushed and smiled brightly as she looked up at him, she felt to that cupid had already hit her with his arrow.

**Please review! Thank you 'The light of darkness' for your review and your terminology! Well better start writing the next chapter, which will be interesting as it is confession time! (finally) But does it work out or not? **


	14. Confessions of a Sixteen Year Old

**A/N: So...it's confession time...**

**I don't own bleach. cries. But i do own Yuki-very pround to say.**

**Warnings: Pain, grief, violence, language, lemons, etc.**

Chapter Thirteen

Confessions of a Sixteen Year old

Yuki gripped the handle tightly, her heart pounding and her breathing erratic. She felt sick with nerves and she felt dizzy as she was so scared. Fear coursed through her veins and she had never felt so frightened in her entire life.

Despite her current state of mind however, she wanted to do it, she wanted to, more than anything else. No matter if he rejected her and shattered her heart into a million tiny, fragile pieces, she was sixteen now and she felt confident in her choice. She was finally able to come to grips with it and now it was time for the truth, time to confess. It was time to tell him just how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him. It was time for them to be together, the time to finally kiss him and the time for her to be 'taught' as Ai had said. Yuki knew the age gap and the work that they would have to put into the relationship to make it work but she wanted to make it work.

She was torn, did she open the door and confess to him, she felt that if she didn't the words would erupt from her, pour out in a torrent in which she wouldn't be able to stop herself. On the other hand did she not confess and leave the relationship as it stands, captain and student? She knew she wanted more, much more than what they had. But if he did shoot her down in flames, would it ruin the closeness that they already had? She shook her head, she would have to transfer to another squad as the embarrassment would be too huge to bear, and that would mean parting from him. No more playful banter or training and of course no more treats of candy at Christmases and birthdays that she received every year. She knew the risk and part of her wanted to walk away, back down the stairs and into the spring air. But the majority of her wanted to break down the door confess to him and then let him confess his love, if there was any, before giving her the first make out session of her life.

"Yuki! Hurry up if you're going to do this!" Rukia pleaded, "You shouldn't even be doing this and we could get into trouble! Besides I don't think he will appreciate you barging in on him when he is still recovering!"

Yuki turned to face Rukia, her eyes watering slightly as she hung onto the door handle. That was another thing, his illness. Last time she had tried to see him when he was ill he had blatantly pushed her away, would this happen this time? Just when she was ready to confess? There was only one way to find out. She had seen him the last time; he had looked so exhausted and sick. She had remembered how pale he was and that he had the purple lines under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Yuki nodded as she geared herself up, but she couldn't open the door, her hand wouldn't budge, it was like she was clinging on for dear life.

She was glad that Rukia understood. It was nice to have her back in her life as a best friend and companion in the squad. She had been in the squad five months this month and had made a huge difference during that time. She had spent most of her time with Kaien, training and learning in the captain's place. In her free time if she was not with Kaien, having their own playful banter by the stream, then she was with Yuki, chatting and hanging around. She had quickly learned about Yuki's feelings towards the captain as well as the whole story since she arrived at the seireitei, to almost justify why she loved him. Rukia had agreed with her, if she would have been in that situation she herself would have probably fallen in love. Having only met the captain a few times during the spring when he was a little better, she had realised that he was kind and decent; he had that 'gentleman' side. She had also seen how Yuki had acted around him, happy and always smiling.

The spring had come quickly, bringing with it the excitement of Yuki's birthday, her sixteenth. They had had a mini party at the Women's League meetings that Rukia had joined. Of course, as usual the main topic of conversation had been dirty, especially since Yuki was now sixteen and legal, which they pointed out every five minutes or so. Oh it had been an interesting conversation, Yuki had blushed and hid her head all the way through, especially when the word 'foreplay' was spoken which was often. Rukia, being fifteen in the January had also blushed at the new concepts being laid on the table rather quickly.

Yuki had told Rukia in the December of the previous year that she was adamant that she was going to confess when she was sixteen. And it was now two weeks after her birthday and she felt that Yuki couldn't wait another day longer without exploding.

"You really do love him" Rukia smiled, "Don't you?"

Yuki turned back to face her, her eyes brimming with tears, "With all my heart." Rukia strained her ears, Yuki spoke in a voice barely above a whisper but she had just about managed to hear her. As if drawing strength from her own words she managed to pull down the handle and push the door open.

She smiled at Rukia who gave her the thumbs up sign before she shut the door behind her and turned to face him. She gasped as she turned around and peered into the room, she had expected to see him drinking tea or something but he was asleep. She cursed herself as she had wanted him to be awake so she could finally tell him.

She walked slowly over to the bed, her head spinning and her heart beating in hysterics. She placed her hand over her mouth in amazement, he didn't look that bad. He looked peaceful and almost youthful when he was asleep. His skin looked soft and smooth as the light lay over him. She gently perched at the bottom of the large bed that she herself had once slept in.

Without thinking she swivelled so that she was fully on his bed and on all fours. Slowly she crawled so that her hands and knees were now on either side of him, desperate to see his face up close. Her heart was pounding so hard from fear that he would awaken, she was terrified that the sound alone would wake him.

Her fears were realised when he started to stir, she was stuck, she couldn't go back because she could wake him in her hurry to get off the bed, and she couldn't go forward as she would be coming on to him even further. Her breathing was heavy and there wasn't enough air in the world to help her now. She cursed herself, she had done this on the spur on the moment and now she was in a mess. "_Fuck! What do I do now?" _she thought to herself. She thought frantically for a moment as she realised why he was stirring. Her long hair was tickling his bare chest that she was now lingering over. She blushed, until now she had focussed on his face, but now she realised that he was in fact topless. Her eyes widened as she gently pushed the quilt lower to his waist, dying to see more of his chest. His body was like Byakuya's, well defined and toned from the years of work as a Shinigami. She wanted to feel his muscles like she had Byakuya's but this would be no accident and he would definitely wake up. Sighing, she sat up and ever so gently and cautiously sat back on his hips, she blushed and went rigid as she realised she was sitting on him 'awkwardly' but she was too scared that he would wake up from her hair that she had to sit down, she then quickly tucked her wayward hair back with a ribbon from her sleeve. She was lucky to be light enough and that he was so tired that he didn't wake up.

She slowly breathed out through her mouth and tried to compose herself before going

back up to all fours and gently trying to slip of the side of the bed. As she lowered one leg, she froze and gasped as she heard him talk in his sleep. She immediately brought her leg back up to the edge once more and rested it on the bed. She covered her mouth with one hand so that he wouldn't hear any more involuntary noises she made. Her heart hammered harder as she heard him say her name in his sleep. "_He's dreaming about me, like I do him!"_ She smiled, suddenly happy about this and forgetting her predicament, at least something is mutual in their relationship. Even though she was at full arms length away from him, his heat passed to her, conducting through the air, making her heat up.

The room was stifling, she sighed; she couldn't start stripping even though it was incredibly hot in the room as there were no open windows or doors. Carefully and slowly she slipped off her Shinigami uniform top, absolutely boiling, as she revealed her favourite purple camisole. The straps slipped down her arms a tad as she instinctively placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature before comparing it against hers. She gasped as he was feverish and extremely warm. "_Kami! What do I do? I can't get him any water he'll wake up! But don't I want him to wake up anyway?" _She sat back on him again and pondered for a minute, completely unaware that he was starting to wake up.

Jūshirō slowly opened his eyes and felt the weight on his hips; it was light but definitely there. He kept his eyes closed as he realised that it was alive. He strained his ears as he heard a girl gasp and he felt her move, as she was twisting and kept placing what he suspected was a hand on his forehead. Why was there someone on him? And in such a position as this? He felt his cheeks get warmer, he was obviously blushing. If only Yuki were to do this, stay with him like this? He frowned a fraction, knowing it is wrong to think of Yuki this way, she is not like this and nor did he want her to like this, forward going and over confident.

He felt warm and slightly dizzy from his analysis but he quickly put together a plan before executing it. He shifted his hands very slowly at first, trying to see where this girl's hands were before bringing them up quickly and grabbing the girl's wrists making her cry out in surprise. He opened his eyes and shot up before pushing her down and pinning her hands to the bed as he now hovered over her, in a flurry of absolute chaos.

He opened his eyes fully and gasped as he saw a rather scared and shocked Yuki beneath him. He immediately released his iron grip on her wrists and sat back up slowly. So it was her all along! He smiled, he was just dreaming about her, and now he she was, just like a fairytale. But what was she doing here in the first place? He frowned as she just lay on the bed, too stunned to say or do anything. He instinctively slid his hands under her back and lifted her up so she was on her knees before embracing her tightly.

Yuki blinked several times as she was pressed against him. She took a few minutes to gather her wits before opening up her fists and timidly placing her hands on his chest. It was strange, just a few minutes ago she was yearning for his touch and now that she was in his arms, she was too shy and too surprised to do anything except sit and blush.

"I'm sorry about that" he smiled as he released her, "I didn't know it was you and I'm not too happy about waking up to what I believe to be complete strangers sitting on me!"

"N-No" Yuki stuttered as she sat opposite from him, blushing harder as she could see his torso clearly, "It is my fault I should have known!"

"It's ok" Jūshirō soothed, "B-But, w-what are you doing here anyway?"

Yuki stiffened as Jūshirō looked at her confused. She was still shaken up from Jūshirō's sudden move but she couldn't blame him for it as she could have been anyone. She didn't know how to say it, she had practising with Rukia enough times but it hadn't started this, it had always been fantasized in a romantic setting and in a romantic atmosphere, not a stuffy, shy one.

"I…um…Captain U-Ukitake, it's just that I…um" Yuki muffled as she blushed frantically, she couldn't say it, all that practising for nothing. She slowly shuffled towards him trying to get closer and yet not make it obvious, even though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone, "Oh…I know that I…"

Jūshirō's heart as beating hysterically, was this it? Was she going to tell him the words he has wanted to hear all this time? He willed her to go on and yet he was terrified himself to confess. He was fully aware that she was now sixteen and that for some bizarre reason it was now ok to be with her.

"Y-Yes?" he said, trying to desperately to keep calm.

"I...I l-…" she almost said as she sat up higher so that they were now eye level and only mere inches apart. This was the romance that there needed to be, even though the room was hot and she was afraid of his answer, the butterflies were flying around in her tummy, she leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching and proceeded, "I-I love you." She immediately touched her lips to his and kissed him the only way she knew how. However after a few seconds she pulled away after she realised he was not reciprocating, she stuck her head down, not wanting to look at him as she was incredibly embarrassed.

Jūshirō was stunned as she had confessed with a little coaxing; she had even gone as far as to kiss him and yet he could not reciprocate. He smiled to himself; it was time for his confession.

"I-I'm sorry" Yuki said, it sounded like she crying already, "It's just that I thought that…you and I…"

"Yuki" Jūshirō cut her off, "You've never kissed before have you?"

Yuki was startled, such a weird question, she shook her head, embarrassed and appalled at herself for confessing. Jūshirō lifted her head to look at him and he was saddened to see that she was indeed crying. He gently shifted her so that she was sitting upright on her knees once again. This time he leaned closer in tilted his head slightly so that their noses were now touching before kissing her properly.

Yuki immediately closed her eyes as she was kissed correctly, she was blushing like never before and she could feel the heat pass between them. She froze as she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip, tickling her and wanting to make her laugh. She felt like she was going to melt inside, spontaneously combust on the spot. The butterflies flew rampant throughout her and threatened to force themselves out of her body as they had so much energy. She herself started to reciprocate as Jūshirō started to lighten up a tad, fearing that he would suddenly stop.

After a minute, she felt him pull away and kiss her forehead before holding her once again. She blushed deeply and kept her eyes down as she listened to the fast beating of his heart.

Jūshirō felt happiness and his love for her wash over him as he held her tight, he didn't want to let go.

"I love you too" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"R-Really?" she whispered.

"Yes" he soothed, "Very much."

Yuki felt the rush of affection and love for him that she became overwhelmed by these feelings that she began to cry with tears of joy.

Jūshirō flinched as he felt the warm tears trickle down his chest. The problem was that he couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. He felt her bury herself closer to him when he stiffened, this was he had ever wanted and now, he felt his lungs beginning to close, he knew what was coming now, he was going to have a coughing fit and he didn't want Yuki to see.

Now that they had confessed would they have to live together? If they did then she would have to see his illness fully, this is why he didn't want to take this any further, she would end up getting hurt. She would be put off by the blood that he coughed up and the fevers and the shaking that he got. It would only make things worse, it would cause her distress, and on top of that, there could be a chance that could catch it if they lived together and shared the same bed. That in itself was another problem. If they overcame all that, at one point in time or another one if not both of them would want to take things further, much further, and he couldn't, he didn't want to hurt her. He could never bring himself to taint his perfect petal, she was amazing and innocent and shy and he would only take this away from her, besides that he would have to hurt her, not intentionally but he would have to. It was the thing he least wanted to do in his life, was hurt her. Even though he loved her, he couldn't do any of this to her and he knew that if they stayed together, all this could and probably would happen so as much as it pained him, he had to stop it, stop it right now.

He had given this a lot of thought and had pondered the pros and cons of a relationship and he had realised that the cons far outweighed the pros; it had plagued his mind for about a year now, never leaving him and making his disease worse. This was no longer about the marriage and the noble difficulties, this was about their feelings and who would get hurt, namely Yuki. He could come up with another answer to the crisis even if that meant giving his own blood in a blood seal on a letter. He had only really said that he would go through with it to Takeo, to put his mind at rest and to assure him that the situation would be sorted. And as for old man Yama, he would understand if he explained all these concerns wouldn't he? It was Yuki's health and state of mind that was in the balance after all.

What he failed to realise was that by pushing her away, he would hurt her anyway.

He shivered slightly, despite the warmness of the room, he felt cold. He concentrated on his lungs as he geared himself up, desperate to not show her a coughing fit that he got regularly.

"B-But" he bitterly said, making Yuki open her eyes and go rigid, fearing that word, "W-We can't be together."

Yuki broke free from his strong grip and looked at him in disbelief; her world seemed to crumble and it felt that time itself had slowed down, making seconds seem like hours. She felt the tears run down her flushed cheeks as she shook her head in sheer incredulity. She saw that he too was teary and that his breathing had become short as if he was suddenly unable to breathe.

"N-Na…ni? She cried.

"I'm Sorry" he said as he could no longer hold back the threatening tears. Yuki gasped, she had never seen a grown man cry, never mind about her captain.

"I…don't u-understand" she cried harder, "I-I thought…I thought that we…" she faltered. "I thought that we loved each other!"

"We do" he said, trying to calm down, "But…sometimes…things don't always work out the way you want them to I'm afraid, and this…is one of those things."

Yuki looked down into her lap and clenched her fists, she didn't understand, she now knew that the feelings she had for him were mutual. A few minutes ago she was ecstatic as she had learnt that he loved her just as much as she loved him, so why this? Why was he always pushing her away?

"It's not…it's not" she started, "it's not one of those things, we can make it work!"

Jūshirō sighed, he knew she was persistent but he was determined to be more stubborn than her, it was all for her that he was doing.

"You don't understand" he tried to explain, "You need to be with someone who isn't ill. Someone who doesn't get plagued with these horrible bouts of fevers and sickness and someone who can protect you care for you, who doesn't have the responsibilities of a captain…someone who isn't me…"

Yuki kept looking down as she took this all in, she had already gone through all this in her mind and she was happy with everything, the truth of the matter was that she wanted him. Just him. Not anybody else in the whole of the soul society, just him, and he didn't understand that.

"But" she tried, "I love you and…"

"It's a crush" he lied, cutting her off for the second time, "It's normal and I understand how it happened because I am your teacher and we got too close and things got out of hand…now I think it would be best if you left so I can rest!"

Yuki shook she just couldn't take in what he was saying, it went one ear and out the other. It wasn't a crush, it was love, she knew it and he knew it, so why was he doing this? Didn't he just say that he loves her? Why is he hurting her like this? And now he was asking her to leave? The tears fell more and her eyes were rimmed red, giving evidence that she had been crying.

"You told me yourself…that we love each other, or was that a lie? A way to lead me on and then do this?" Yuki cried.

"I'm not leading you on, I do love you, more than you could ever realise in fact" he said, "It's just the way it has to be…so… so please leave!" He said raising his voice a little.

"But…" Yuki tried again this time starting to get angry.

"Leave" Jūshirō said forcefully as he pointed towards the door. He didn't really want her to leave; he wanted her to stay with him for the rest of the afternoon. He wanted her to lie next to him and take a nap together, something that he had wanted for so long. And after that he wanted to take her to his house and ask her to live with him and then propose to her under the stars. He wanted this and yet he didn't. One part of him wanted to and yet the other part of him didn't want to do this out of fear of taking things too far. He couldn't deny that he didn't desire her, he had tried to get these feelings out of the equation but the more he tried, the more he wanted her. But this was for the best, to let go and forget.

Yuki continued to cry as she slid off the bed picked up her Shinigami top and hastily put it on. She was aware that Jūshirō was watching her but she didn't look back at him, not once. She flash stepped to the door, trying to brush off the mounting embarrassment, before opening the door and carefully shutting it behind her.

Jūshirō braced himself for the door to slam, but he was surprised to hear that Yuki shut the door quietly. He hated himself for making her cry like that, they were streaming down her face in torrents and he had been too scared to wipe them away. What he could never forgive himself for was that he had caused those tears; he had caused her to cry.

He lay back down and sighed; now that she wasn't here he pined for her company. He cursed himself for being so stupid before sitting up again and reaching for his top. He was going to out things right again. However as soon as he picked it up, he dropped it again. He had probably blown it now. After those cruel words, how could she want to see him now? He has probably crushed, no, shattered her heart. And he cried more as he lay back down, how could he possibly pick up all the pieces and put them back together again?

xxxxxxx

Rukia watched as Yuki closed the captain's door behind her, she cursed as she couldn't see her face, it was hidden. Is there something wrong? She isn't exactly bouncing off the walls!

"Yuki? Are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

Yuki quickly wiped her face and forced a smile, desperately trying to look happy when she clearly wasn't. She turned to face Rukia her face beaming and her face drier. She saw how concerned Rukia looked, so she gave the thumbs up sign and smiled before she walked up to her to embrace her.

"I'm fine" she lied, "Couldn't be better in fact!"

"Seriously?" Rukia said unconvinced, "You don't look it!"

"Oh, sorry! It's just that I have been crying a little bit…but only because I was happy!"

"I see" Rukia said, completely incredulous, "So…everything went ok?"

"Yes" Yuki laughed, "It turns out that the feelings we have are mutual so…we just have to decide what to do now!"

Rukia sighed, slowly beginning to believe her, "Well I guess you guys will live together and stuff, tell me when the wedding is!" Yuki lightly slapped Rukia's arm at the joke.

"It's early days yet!" Yuki laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself! Now, I think I'm going to go home for a while, I'm tired and I need to pack some things!" Yuki winked and smiled as she parted from Rukia who went back to training with Kaien.

Yuki gave a weak smile to herself, just because they couldn't be together doesn't mean that she couldn't love him, and the fact that he loved her made the situation a little better. And she had been ok with lying as she didn't want to ruin his reputation for being a nice captain, which really he was, kind and friendly and a good captain.

But the fact still remained that he had repelled her. There would be no fantasies to come true, no raking the leaves together, no lying next together, and no nothing together. And for this she cried. As she left to go home she looked up at his balcony to see if he was watching her. She frowned with disappointment as she found that this time he had not gone to watch her.

xxxxxxx

When Jūshirō was initially told that Yuki had not turned up for three day he thought that she was simply taking some time to get over it and calm herself. However when he learned that she had not been in for a week, he became extremely worried, it wasn't like her to skip one day of being in the squad unless she absolutely had to but now, she was missing it intentionally, and it was because of him.

He had recovered from his fever despite his aching for her and his whining and moaning over the last week, so that now he was able to resume work in the beautiful spring. He had often toyed with the idea of going to see her and apologizing before whisking her away to his elegant house but he sighed whenever he thought about it, what could he say or do? She probably hated him now.

Sighing, he put down his brush beside the papers that he was finishing. He looked over to the pile that Yuki had done the previous week. He felt the guilt and the longing wash over him making him sigh deeper and lower his head onto the table and close his eyes.

xxxxxxx

_Jūshirō opened his eyes suddenly as he felt a warm hand on his back. He slowly sat up, confused at first, but then pleasantly surprised as he looked up to see just who was rubbing his back softly. _

_He gasped in shock as he saw her beautiful face looking at him. "Yuki…what are you doing here? I thought I said that…"_

_He was instantly cut off as Yuki bent down to kiss him tenderly making him close his eyes again as Yuki placed her hands on his cheeks, holding his head softly. _

"_Shhhh" she shushed him as she pulled away before placing herself on his knee, "You talk too much." She then kissed his forehead, his cheek and his nose respectively, making him crave more. Jūshirō_ _smiled, the line was a cliché and a little on the corny side but it made him smile anyway. He felt her place her hands on his shoulders as she reached up to place her chin on the top of his head. _

_He was now eye level with him neck and he took the opportunity that she had given him. He placed his hands around her back and began to kiss her softly at first but then his kisses became more passionate, fiery almost, making her spine become rigid. _

"_Jūshirō" she whispered as she swivelled around so that they were now facing each other. _

"_Yes, my beloved" he said between kisses._

"_I love you" she reminded him as she ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his thigh. _

"_And I adore you" he whispered back, he heard Yuki giggle as he gently pushed her uniform top off her shoulders revealing her favourite, white, camisole. _

"_Jūshirō" she said again, more forcefully this time._

"_Uh huh" he muffled as he continued to undress her._

"_Are you ok?" she asked._

_He frowned, such a weird question, now of all times, "I'm more than 'ok'." He chuckled to himself as Yuki began undress him in turn._

"_No" she said seriously, "Are you ok?"_

_Jūshirō frowned again, she was asking such strange questions, "Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Captain! Wake up!" she said no longer in her own voice but Kaien's._

"_Kaien?" he said utterly confused and slightly embarrassed. _

"_Yes Captain" he replied, "Please wake up!"_

_Jūshirō watched as Yuki disappeared, leaving no trace that she was ever there. "Yuki?" he called out._

"_No, Kaien" Kaien said again._

xxxxxxx

Kaien looked in almost horror as Jūshirō slowly lifted his head and sat up straight. Jūshirō gasped as he saw that his hands were stretched out in front of him, just as they had been around Yuki's back just before he woke up. He felt flushed, he was obviously blushing and he was horrified with himself for what he had just daydreamed. She shook his head, that would never happen, for a start he would never allow it and Yuki wouldn't want to do that anyway.

He sighed, "Yes I'm fine, thank you for waking me up!"

"That's ok" Kaien said.

"What were you dreaming about Captain?" Kiyone asked.

Jūshirō jumped ten foot in the air as Kiyone popped out of nowhere. She looked a little tipsy, as usual, but she too was blushing, perhaps for him as he had a lot of explaining to do.

"N-Nothing" he said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaien said as they turned to face him, "He was having an erotic dream about Miss Yamamoto because he misses her so much. And the reason he misses her so much is because they confessed their love and yet he shot her down in flames, for some stupid reason, so she is upset and ran home and is now skipping her duties as a Shinigami until he learns to take it like a man and goes and pursues her."

Jūshirō looked down embarrassed, it was true, and he couldn't deny it. Everything that Kaien had said, it was all bang on. He wasn't sure how he had come to the right conclusion but he had, he knew that Kaien was perceptive though and I must have been easily to clock what was going on.

"Is this true captain?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm not saying anything…because you will use it against me in your Women's meetings!" he said.

"Take it as a yes" Kaien whispered loudly.

"Then what are you doing moping here?" Kiyone asked angrily.

"What?!" Jūshirō cried, "I'm not moping at all, I'm doing paperwork!"

"No you're not, you're dreaming about something that will not happen unless you physically make it happen!" She continued in a raised voice.

"I think it was more than just physical" Kaien lowered his voice, "If you know what I mean."

Jūshirō rolled his eyes, wasn't he safe anywhere?

"Anyway" Kiyone continued, "Get your ass out of the office and go and get her back god damn it!"

"Kiyone!" Jūshirō said sternly, "It is wrong to talk to your superiors like that!"

"F-Forgive me captain" she asked, "But I honestly think that you should do something!"

"You're forgiven" he said passively, "But seriously; keep out of my love life! We've chosen for things to be like this for a reason and there is no changing that now!"

"You mean you chose them to be like that and she had no choice but to agree!" Kaien said.

"Kaien!" Jūshirō said, "Remember your rank!" Kaien stiffened, it must be serious, he never threatened or retaliated with ranks and place in the squad, it just wasn't him.

"It's true though" Kiyone said, "You have no idea how much she loves you, she thinks so highly of you and she always defends you in conversations and…"

"Enough" Jūshirō yelled, silencing her, "This conversation ends right now and I don't want to discuss this issue again!"

"Captain…" Kiyone tried.

"NO!" Jūshirō said, his mind was made up; he was not going to change his feelings in this matter.

"Ok, I'll take my leave" Kiyone sighed, "But I'll leave you with this…nobody has seen her in a week. Captain…she has not left her house in a week, she has missed both of the meetings and we fear that she is not going to come out…ever."

Jūshirō threw down his brush that he had picked back up to start the paperwork, sending individual droplets of ink splattering in all directions.

"What?!" he yelled as she shot up, "She hasn't left her house?"

"No" Kiyone said, "And all of her friends including me are worried!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"You told us not to meddle in your love life!" Kiyone said as straight faced as possible, suppressing laughter at having her captain eat his own words.

"Whatever" he cried as he hastily put on his captain's outer coat, "I'll be back later; I'll sort out that wayward teen if it kills me!"

He hurried out the door, leaving Kaien and Kiyone to watch in disbelief. They scampered to the door to watch him leave.

"Be gentle if you do anything!" Kiyone yelled.

"Don't be too rough now!" Kaien added.

"Save it!" Jūshirō yelled back before flash stepping to the Yamamoto estate, leaving Kiyone and Kaien behind to giggle at their captain's sudden rashness and secret pining for a certain young lady.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shifted in her large bed, she had barely moved for three days now. She hadn't eaten, not feeing the hunger and she had barley slept. When she had, it had only been for ten minutes at a time and she had cried herself to sleep. The only time that she actually got up was to relieve herself or to bathe.

She was now tired of crying, her eyes were red and sore and her whole body ached, ached for him. She cursed herself for being so stupid, she had fallen in love with a captain, forbidden love, and no just any captain, the 'ill one'. And now look where he had landed her, in a pool of self pity from which she could not escape, a downward spiral of grief and pain. She knew she was being pathetic and she hated herself for it, but every time she tried to get up, her body couldn't physically move, he had immobilised her.

She sighed, at least he had not knocked her up, which you often see in the corny movies when they break up and then romantically get together again, but then he was too 'ill' to knock her up, too ill to barely touch her never mind about anything else.

She clenched her fists and pulled the picture that was so sacred to her from under pillow. She looked at it and felt her eyes well up again before erupting down her face in a constant stream that seemed to never end these days. She hastily wiped them away and clenched her hand tighter around the picture, crumpling it into a tight ball. Almost regretting doing it she straightened it and smoothed it over. "_What am I doing? That's our picture…but there is no our…there isn't an 'us', he made that perfectly clear, and I'm still in love with him…I'm such a fool…but he loves me doesn't he?" _

Yuki sighed, she had been arguing with herself like this for the past three days and it was getting tiresome, annoying as well. She knew she was still in love and she would get with him in a heartbeat but he had built up her heart, only to smash it minutes later. On sheer impulse she ripped the fragile photograph into two before dropping it onto the ground.

She immediately looked at the halves on the floor and regretted doing it, as that was their only picture that she had and she had ruined it, ripped it. But there was no 'their' in the first place. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She kept replaying the scene over and over again and experimented with what could have happened if she had done things differently. No matter how hard she tried, she always came up with the same ending; there were no happily ever afters for her.

She sat up as she heard footsteps approaching her room, her heart skipped a beat and she became hopeful, was it him? Had he come to take her away? Her palms felt moist and her heart was beating fast, what should she do if it was him? Should she run and meet him? Or should she lie back down and wait for him to come to her? Like in the old fairytales of the sleeping princess?

She shook her head, she was delusional he wouldn't come for her and she was no princess, far from it in fact. Her disappointment was met when Mayumi gently knocked on the door.

"Yuki-san?" she asked, to which Yuki did not answer but lie back down in her pillows and sulk, "It's time to come out! We're all worried about you!"

Yuki did not move an inch, only ignored her and tried to go back to sleep. She gripped the corner of her pillow tightly, she was not ready to 'come out' at all, and she wasn't going to come out for anybody, no one, not even 'him'.

"Please?" Mayumi pleaded, "Please unlock the door and come out, you haven't left your room in days and not eating is dangerous!"

"No" Yuki cried in anger, why can't people leave her alone?

"Please?" Mayumi tried again, "For me?"

"No!" Yuki cried again, "Why should I come out? So that I can go back to that bastard's squad?"

Mayumi stiffened, she had never heard Yuki swear before and she found it hard to believe that she would use such vulgar language towards her captain, who she knew meant a lot to her, that picture spoke volumes.

"Nobody is asking you to go back just yet" she said softly, "We just want you to come out!"

"Just yet?" Yuki yelled, "I'm never going back, and I'm never coming out! So please, leave me alone!"

Mayumi looked down, and gave a small shrug, "Fine, but I will be back later!"

Yuki strained her ears to hear Mayumi's footsteps get fainter as she left her room and she relaxed when she could no longer hear her. She looked to the corner, distracted by her Zanpakutō as it started to glow. She sighed as Rasen split apart from her sword and jumped to sit on the end of her bed. She looked at Rasen slightly confused as she couldn't tell if she was happy or angry.

"How long are you going to wallow in self pity for?" Rasen asked.

"Don't you start!" Yuki snapped, "I don't need you to pressure me either!"

"I have to" Rasen said, standing up to full height and towering over Yuki, "I have to keep you in check and make sure you're ok, and clearly…you're not, so cheer up and do something!"

"How can I cheer up?" Yuki howled, "What do I have to live for now?"

"Good god!" Rasen said as she rolled her eyes, "Get a grip girl! You're young, pretty and single! Not to mention an excellent soul reaper, so go and get yourself a nice boyfriend, one your own age!"

Yuki opened her eyes further, Rasen was right, she shouldn't be wallowing in self pity and barricading her door, refusing to come out, she should be out 'playing the field' and having fun with her friends. She sat up and stroked Rasen, making her smile in relief. She knew she was right, but that didn't mean that she would stop loving him, it would take a long time to get over him, if she ever did.

"But I…I love him" she whispered, "And he loves me."

"Love?" Rasen mocked, "Is that what you do to someone you love? What, lead them on and then break their heart? That's not what love is my girl, and you know that as much as I do!"

She gave a weak smile, "You're right."

xxxxxxx

Yuki knocked on her grandfather's study. She was nervous but confident, she knew what she had to do and she knew it would help her, and she just hoped that her grandfather would understand her situation. It had taken her all to drag herself out of bed, but with Rasen's help she was finally up and dressed appropriately.

She jumped a little as she heard her grandfather's voice call her in to the study. She slowly pushed the door open before slipping in and closing it after her. She then hastily made her way to the dead centre of the room and gave a little bow before she waited for her grandfather to stop filling out his own mountain of paperwork. She saw the relief spread across his face as he saw that she was finally up and running again. He couldn't help but notice however how red her eyes were, and how she had bags under her eyes as well as how tired she looked despite her weak smile.

"I'm glad to see you're up" he smiled, "I was awfully worried."

"Yes" Yuki said without feeling, "I'm fine.

"Why did you lock yourself in your room anyway? He asked, concerned, "Has something happened to make you so melancholy?"

"I wish" she started, "I wish to change squads immediately."

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō stood in front the Yamamoto grand doors that led to the outskirts of the various buildings that made up the estate. He sighed and felt anxious, she could be anywhere in the immense grounds and would she want to see him? She probably hated him and never wanted to see him again. He slowly ran his hand over the aged wood that was beginning to become weak from exposure to the elements and fade with time, a little like him, old and fading.

He clenched his hand and slowly walked away. He had made it clear, it couldn't happen, it wouldn't. He wouldn't confuse her and have a little relationship fully knowing that nothing more could happen. They couldn't truly fall in love, marry and have children then grow old together. His bloody illness would put her off him and push her away. When they would have intimate relations, he would want to go further, all the way, and he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her, she is perfect and innocent and he didn't want to ruin her. It wasn't only that, he was too scared to do anything with her, it was irrational and crazy but is just the way he sees her.

He took one look back at the building before making his way back to the field where they always used to practise.

He finally reached the grassy plains and lay down in the spot where they used to stand together and laugh with each other. He closed his eyes slowly as he inhaled the fresh spring grass and flowers before escaping into a world where he wasn't afraid and Yuki was laying in his arms.

xxxxxxx

"I don't understand Yuki" Shigekuni said worriedly, "I thought you were happy in your current squad."

"Not…really, no" Yuki said.

"Why is that then?" He asked.

"It' just that…well…I don't bond with any of the other squad members and I have no friends…so it's not enjoyable in that squad" she lied.

"But" Shigekuni blatantly pointed out, "You have been in that squad for two years now. Has it taken all this time to figure this out?"

Yuki stiffened, he knew that she was lying and he was making it obvious that he knew too.

"Yes" she said sheepishly.

Shigekuni sighed, this was obviously Jūshirō's doing and he was pissed off, he could not hear any wedding bells ringing in the near future. However he let him off, there must be a serious reason for this as he knew that Jūshirō was wise and level headed, it does take two to tango after all, meaning that they both did something to create this barrier, it wasn't just one's doing. He just sincerely hoped that this hindrance would be solved quickly so that they could be together, like he secretly wanted.

"And what squad do you want to transfer to?" he asked.

"Squad six" she said confidently, Rasen had hinted that that would be a good squad, I wonder why?

"I see" he said, "And why squad six?"

"I, er, I heard it was a friendly squad" she said a little disheartened, the truth was she didn't really want to transfer she wanted to stay in the squad she loved so much and be with the man she loved so much, but this no fairytale.

Shigekuni sighed; it would take a while for central 46 to transfer her over now but as long as it made her happy, "Ok Yuki."

Yuki sighed in relief and smiled a little more.

"But you'll have to tell your captain first" Shigekuni pointed out.

"Huh?" Yuki said, her smile wiping off her face, she didn't want to face him, and she was too embarrassed and too upset to even see him never mind about talk to him.

"Yes" he replied, "You'll have to tell him that you are transferring and why as he'll probably be curious at the sudden change."

Yuki blushed and nerves ran riot, "C-Can't you tell him for me?"

"Of course not" Shigekuni smiled, "You're sixteen now, a lady in your own right and you should be mature enough to tell him yourself."

"Oh" Yuki said, looking down at the floor, "I-I see."

"There isn't a problem with that is this?" he asked.

"No" Yuki said a little loudly, "There isn't."

"Good" Shigekuni smiled, "Of course it'll take at least a month for the transfer, it takes a lot of paperwork for central 46 to process and you'll also have to ask Captain Kuchiki if he is happy with that transfer."

"Yes" Yuki said. Taking a long time was both a blessing and a calamity. The delay meant that she could take some time to cool off and come to her senses whether she really did want transfer or not but on the other hand, it would mean a month of embarrassment and shyness as well a severe awkwardness.

"I'm glad you understand" he said, "I suggest that you dine here before returning to your squad this afternoon."

Yuki nodded and bowed again before leaving, shutting the door behind her and rubbing her tears out of her eyes that had managed to leak again. She sighed, thoroughly jaded of crying.

Shigekuni sighed to himself as she left, he had no intention of notifying central 46 about this issue and he in fact never did. They would work it out themselves.

xxxxxxx

Yuki didn't return to her squad that day, or the next, or the day after that. She focused on her recovery, sleeping and eating was her main concern. She had also gotten herself into the habit of crying herself to sleep and resultantly her eyes continued to shine red, making all the maids question her mental health. She always forced a smile back and said she was fine, even though she knew she wasn't.

However at the beginning of the following week she finally returned to her squad no better off than when she left.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō immediately stopped in his tracks as he felt Yuki's reiatsu getting closer and closer. He turned back around and walked away from the filing cabinet that he was just at, filing some long overdue records. He doubted highly that he had filed them correctly as most of his thoughts revolved around Yuki and he would often slip into his 'world' in which he had created; it was filled with what would never be, and what he desperately wanted and needed.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes, it was definitely after hers. He felt nervous suddenly and he had butterflies in his stomach. Would she be ok? Would she be able to resume as normal? Could she bring herself to look at him?

He held his breath as he made his way to the office door, desperate to know if she was here. He sighed in relief as he opened the door to see her making her way towards him. He smiled; she had come back after all. He continued to watch her but found that his smile vanished as he saw her more clearly. She was only several metres away from him and he could see what a week of heartbreak could do to a young girl in deep love. He felt guilt run wild throughout him, he had caused all this. He noticed how red her eyes were from crying, how she dragged her feet and how her mouth stayed straight, never smiling or showing expression. What worried him the most however was that when she was standing in front of him and looking straight at him, there was no expression in her eyes, they were like they were made of marbles, there was nothing there, as if her inner soul was missing.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

"Captain Ukitake" she said back, completely unfeeling, he had well and truly crushed her heart.

"I'm so sorry…" he tried to say.

"No" she said, "It's my fault…I fell in love…and in my imprudence, I let it get too far."

Jūshirō stiffened, she was being so cold and uncaring, is this what he had turned her into?

"I wish to inform you" Yuki said, "That I am transferring to squad six as soon as central 46 passes it."

Jūshirō's eyes widened in horror, was this really happening or was it a dream gone bad, very bad? He shook his head in disbelief, no, it couldn't be, and it was a nightmare wasn't it?

"Are you serious?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Deadly" Yuki said before excusing herself and turning her back on him before walking off into the rest of the barracks. Jūshirō's whole world was disintegrating before his eyes. He hadn't expected this, an argument perhaps but not this, this was far worse than any argument he could ever have with her. It looked like there would be no making up for them, now or ever. They were just too different and he couldn't get over his fears.

xxxxxxx

Unfortunately things didn't improve for a month. They had not said a word and Yuki had gone out of her way to ignore him. Yet what she could no ignore was how her heart ached every time she saw him and how she desperately wanted things to be different.

**Please review. wow, it's gotten to the stage now where i am power-typing. and it is a funny coinkydink (-love that word) how Jushiro is the captain of squad thirteen and this is the thirteenth chapter and it's all about him and Yuki.**

**Thank you 'Momoirotan' and 'irish33cm' for the lovely reviews, you guys made my week!**

**I'm sorry it's so sad, it's just the way it had to be! I was nearly crying myself as i wrote it! Oh, i'm not ratting on movies about getting 'knocked up and being together' i love those type of movies, and it just seemed good to write it. Sorry if the whole 'ruining' of Yuki as it were and he being too afraid is repeated too much and if i repeat myself, i'm sorry, but it is vitally important so remember! **

**But then, on the other hand, can love blossom in uncertain circumstances and can a night of love spring out of a night of pain and grief? **


	15. Yuki's will, Kaien's Death:Love and Pain

**A/N: Sorry, another bitter-sweet chapter...**

**I Don't own bleach.**

**Warnings: Violence, Pain, Grief, Lemons, Language etc.**

**A/N: Please review! Sorry that it is a jump from the last chapter to kaien's death but the story is on a shorter time scale than the original bleach story, it's to keep Yuki as young as possible as it affetcs the later chapters. So...he's finally popped the question! It is kinda cringy really but it is kinda cute too! And what is Byakuya planning to do?**

Chapter Fourteen

Yuki's Feelings, Kaien's Death:

Love and Pain

Rain hammered down as Jūshirō raced through the trees, desperately trying to keep up with Kaien, he was exhausted and distraught. Rukia was no better; she was desperately following after him, trying to process the events that were happing before her eyes.

Kaien ran and ran, trying to chase the hollow that simply laughed and was currently toying with his mind as it escaped. He was breathless and yet he continued to run, his mind was filled with the dreadful images of his wife who had been taken over minutes ago before it destroyed her in front of his very eyes. Anger and pain surged through his veins, fuelling his actions. He no longer cared that his captain and Rukia were chasing him trying to calm his rashness down; all that mattered was killing the despicable hollow that had killed his beloved wife.

He chased the hollow, turning this way and that trying to slay it as it dodged, mocking his every step. He gasped and strained his eyes in the rain as the hollow vanished from sight, making it laugh in spite. He quickly jumped down, through the tree branches and down onto the opening on the forest floor, a makeshift arena. Finally the hollow had stopped, had it come to fight? Or did it have other motives?

He tried to catch his breath as the hollow mocked him further by walking round in small circles, trying to get him to attack. He heard the footsteps or his captain and Rukia stop on a branch a little above him.

Jūshirō watch his brave vice captain rush into battle with the vile hollow that had so cruelly taken hold of his wife and used her in a ploy to gain reiatsu and to fight Kaien to the death. He was proud of him to have acted in such a way, if that had been Yuki who had been taken over, would he have acted so well? That was another thing on his mind, he sorely missed her and he knew that her days in the squad were numbered. It seemed that she could not leave his thoughts for an instant even during a dire situation like this; he didn't know how long he could continue like this, it was destroying him from the inside out. What's worse is that for the last two months now she has been uncaring and lost. She failed to participate in sparring matches and had no set foot in the office since. To Jūshirō, it felt as if she had created a protective barrier around herself, blocking everybody out including Rukia whom he knew was best friends with her. He could now only watch her from afar as she stood and watched everybody fight never moving to fight herself. But what worried him the most was how thin she was becoming.

He concentrated on the epic scene below the canopy, tying to put her out of her mind, even though he knew that such a task was impossible. He didn't move an inch as Kaien was swinging his sword rapidly at the hollow. To the side of him, he felt Rukia's reiatsu as she geared herself up to help the struggling Kaien detain the hollow. He heard the clatter as she placed her hand on Sode no Shirayuki quickly ready to help her comrade. She gasped as she immediately saw her captain's arm outstretched in front of her.

"But captain…" she started.

"What about his honour?" he asked her.

Rukia stiffened and frowned, honour? Does it matter, this is about trying to save his life, how could honour matter now?

"There are two types of battle" he continued, "There is the type to preserve one's life and there is the type to preserve one honour."

Rukia nodded slowly, she understood now, this was such a battle, and it wasn't about his life it is about his honour as a noble, to honour his wife's memory by slaying the beast who murdered her. Yuki had been right; he was a wise and understanding captain. The two of them carried on watching as Kaien battled the hollow, Rukia felt fear for him course through her and she desperately wanted to help him. Jūshirō's heart was beating rapidly and he was breathing heavily as he tied to keep calm, Yuki and Kaien raced through his brain, haunting him.

Rukia gasped as she witnessed Kaien succumb to the hollow, she felt her eyes beginning to water as it overtook his body and used it to gain more power. Jūshirō took a step forward, fighting with himself over what to do, he wanted to help as much as Rukia did but was this still an honour issue? Or had it become much more than that?

He turned his head sharply to the side and his eyes widened as Rukia had already flash stepped off the branch and had landed in front of Kaien. He could see that she was breathing heavily and he could tell she was afraid as the hollow used Kaien's body to fight with. The rain was pouring as hard as ever as he had to watch the scene from above.

"Rukia, what-" he started.

Rukia shook her head and jumped backwards as Kaien lunged at her. She was trembling and trepidation was running through her as she was forced to fight the man whom she herself had grown quite attached to, despite her predicament she couldn't help but realise how Yuki felt, love was a hard thing to conquer and it can come at a terrible price.

Jūshirō watched Rukia dodge Kaien, desperately trying to get through to him, but the hollow only laughed and attacked her further. He felt his eyes beginning to water, he secretly knew Rukia's growing closeness to Kaien and even though he was married, he thought it was rather cute but now, it was coming back to sting them. The scene itself was horrific, for Rukia to be placed in that position, but what made things worse for him was the image of Yuki sacrificing herself to save him. He saw the image of Yuki fighting him if he were to be taken over by a hollow, how would she be able to fight someone who she loves so dearly? He felt tears nagging at him, he didn't want his eyes to be clouded at a time this if Rukia needed backup so he suppressed them, clenching his teeth in order to do so.

Rukia stepped backwards again as Kaien made his last attack; she held up her sword instinctively to defend herself and immediately looked away. The soul society was quiet, only the gentle hum of the rain upon the trees and soil was audible as Kaien thrust himself onto Sode no Shirayuki.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shot up in a blind panic, she was breathless for some reason and she felt scared. She immediately looked out the window and heard the rain beating down in an endless deluge. She looked at her hand; she was till holding the manga book that she had been reading before falling asleep. She out it on her bedside table before checking her clock, it read nine o'clock. It wasn't late but she was too tired to stay up. She lay back down, something was wrong she had no reason to feel scared and breathless, she hadn't even dreamt, or she had and couldn't remember. She noticed that Rasen had called herself once again and was standing by the door as if she were a dog wanting to go for a walk.

"I'm glad you're awake" she said solemnly.

"Something's wrong" Yuki said quickly, "Very wrong."

Rasen nodded, "You feel it too huh?"

Yuki nodded slowly, her heart was hammering as her breathing was still off, "I don't know what though, I can't tell, it's…far away."

"Concentrate your reiatsu" Rasen said calmly, "I'm not a soul reaper so I don't possess the skills or know how to do something on this level. If you concentrate long enough you will find out who is in trouble."

Yuki nodded and closed her eyes; she concentrated her reiatsu for a few minutes, desperately trying to find out. She immediately opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, her heart pounded harder and she began to shake. Rasen jumped on her bed and supported her as she was shaking so hard.

"It's… Jūshirō and Rukia and…Kaien but his reiatsu has…disappeared now…" she cried, she felt her eyes water as she pulled herself up. She chocked back the tears and dressed into her soul reaper clothes, throwing her pyjamas haphazardly around her room. She rummaged for her umbrella and the rain was persistent before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rasen barked.

"Out…to help them" she said confidently.

"I don't think so" she said angrily.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me" she cried.

"Why are you going?" she laughed, "To help that bastard out when all he did was beak your heart and cause you nothing but misery? Besides you're in no mental or physical state to fight."

"Yes, he did do those things" she said quietly, "But that doesn't mean that I have to stop loving him…and that means that I am going out into the pouring rain to help my best friend and the man I love!"

Rasen looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes, she sighed, she knew that Yuki had made her mind up and there was no way to change her now.

"Fine" she sulked, "But I'm coming too."

"No" Yuki said firmly, making Rasen stiffen, "I have to do this alone. I don't know what it'll achieve but I don't know until I go and find out for myself."

Rasen wanted to object, but she silenced herself, Yuki was right this wasn't only about trouble in her squad, it was also about Jūshirō and her and where they currently stood.

"Fine" she sighed, "Just don't…do anything stupid…don't get killed basically."

"I won't" she smiled.

"And don't do anything rash in a flurry of romance" she said quietly, "If it is you two do get too close, if you know what I mean."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Like I would do something like that! Besides, nothing is going to happen, I'm just going to help Rukia and find out what is going on!"

"Fine" Rasen said, "Bye."

"Bye" Yuki said before smiling and rushing out of the door.

Rasen smiled to herself, even though she hated him, she had to admit that even though he had caused her to cry he had also caused her to smile and show emotion for the first time in a long time. She immediately went to the window and watched the Yuki the Duck umbrella bob up and down as she ran off into the rain and the mist that had descended onto the soul society.

xxxxxxx

Rukia turned her head a opened her eyes slowly. She gasped in horror and her eyes watered as Kaien's blood was splattered over her and Kaien had been pierced by Sode no Shirayuki. He was no longer the hollow, but himself again, making a tear fall down her ashen face.

"Kaien…" she whispered, as she gripped her hilt hard, her hands were shaking despite this.

"Rukia…" he strained his voice to speak, "Thank you."

Rukia was taken back, why was he thanking her? He should hate her for stabbing him and possibly ending his life.

"Thank you…" he repeated, "For freeing me from this monster…I'm sorry Rukia…for putting you in this position…because I was possessed…I put you in danger…I'm sorry…"

Kaien coughed a little, bringing up blood before struggling for breath and giving one last weak smile at Rukia as if to say it's all right. Rukia made a small squeaking sound as Kaien succumbed to death and relaxed himself on Rukia's Zanpakutō as he left out his last breath.

Rukia was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move. She was powerless and too shocked to do anything, she felt the tears run down her cheeks but she couldn't brush them away. She didn't even turn her head when her captain landed with a small thud beside her.

"I'm sorry captain…" she cried, "I just…I didn't know what to do…and I…"

"It's ok" he said calmly, making her jerk her head to look up at him, "He wanted it this way…you freed him from this state."

Rukia gave a small nod but still could not move when she tried. Jūshirō suddenly looked in the opposite direction to the one they had just taken half an hour ago. He felt the faint presence of Yuki. He looked at Rukia who gave another small nod in agreement.

"I'll help you with…" he started.

"No" Rukia said plainly, "I will return Kaien's body to his family, I was the one who killed him, so I will return him to his family."

Jūshirō looked shocked, she was so mature and able to accept things for the way they were, able to handle responsibility and do what she must during frightening times.

He nodded however but helped her to withdraw Sode no Shirayuki from Kaien and help her carry him. He asked again if she needed help but she refused and carried his body off to the Shiba estate, disappearing into the forest and leaving him in the dark.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō wandered the streets of the seireitei, he was dog-tired and on the brink of tears. He had no idea where he was going, his home wasn't far away but he didn't feel like going home at all. His mind was too restless and he wouldn't be able to sleep or do anything after what had just happened.

The rain still hadn't eased up and he was soaked. The events of his confession and the vindictive words he had said to Yuki ran through his brain, Kaien's death ate at him and his illness was becoming worse due to the rain.

He sensed Yuki's reiatsu getting closer and closer, he didn't want to see her, not like this. He too had Kaien's blood on him and he looked awful.

Pictures of Kaien and his wife, Miyako raced through his mind, he couldn't help but imagine Yuki like that, possessed and in pain. He clenched his fists at the thought and looked down at the ground, watching the rain make pools on the cobbles. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he felt then stream down, he wasn't embarrassed, he was too distraught to care. He collapsed to his knees in the street and landed his hands in front of him. He stared at the ground and just let the memories engulf him.

xxxxxxx

Yuki kept wondering around the back streets of the seireitei, she was confused, one minute Jūshirō's was one place and then it was another and she had completely lost Rukia's reiatsu a while ago. Kaien's had disappeared completely at least an hour ago. She was beginning to get cold despite summer being on its way; it was still a little chilly at night.

She sighed, she wanted to go home but she wanted to find her captain, she was afraid of what had happened and whether he was all right not to mention she was pissed off with him and she was terrified of what he would do if she saw him, would he reject her again? Break her heart like he did the first time?

She continued walking for some time, the bottom of her robes were wet from walking and her socks were just as soaked as she had to walk through the puddles.

She sighed, she thought she was never going to find him until she quickly looked to the right of her and felt Jūshirō's reiatsu, it was faint but it was definitely there. She instantly pursued his reiatsu, breaking out into a jog once or twice to get there quicker.

She slowed down to a walk once again as she felt his reiatsu the strongest. She turned the last corner before hitting a wide street. She looked up from under the rim of her umbrella and sharply inhaled, deeply alarmed and confused. Her eyes were wide and her pupils large as she gazed at a broken Jūshirō.

"Jū...shirō" she whispered as she shook her head in disbelief. She felt her body become light as she dropped her umbrella and ran towards him, splashing water as she ran through the puddles. She didn't stop running until she was a few feet away from him, upon which she too collapsed in front of him, dropping to her knees straight from running. She winced as she smashed her knees against the cobbled floor, ripping the fabric and grazing her knees, causing her to bleed slightly.

Jūshirō didn't look up but saw Yuki's bleeding knees in front of him, another thing he had caused.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked, she knew he wasn't but she needed to hear him talk.

He didn't reply, he was overwhelmed by everything and he was stunned that Yuki had come after him.

"Of course you're not" she said more to herself than to him, "I'm so stupid, if you were all right then you wouldn't be here, collapsed in the rain."

"You're not stupid," Jūshirō started, his voice quiet and croaky, "Yuki…?"

Yuki nodded, even though he didn't see her nod, he continued anyway, "W-What are you doing? In the rain…you could get sick and I don't want that…and…"

"Don't you talk to me about being sick" she said a little aggressively, "I haven't had peace of mind for two months…ever since we…you…"

"I know…" Jūshirō said, "And I caused it…that's why we can't be together…I can only cause you pain and grief…"

"Listen to me" Yuki said confidently.

"Yuki…we can't…" he tried.

"Just listen" she half yelled, "Be quiet for once and listen to others!"

Jūshirō remained silent and finally listened to her, "I love you…I always have and I always will…until the day I die, these feelings I have won't change. I know the effort that we'll have to put into this relationship to make it work…and I want that…I want to make it work. I know your illness is a hindrance and I accept it…I do…I want to be there for you when you are ill…I want to help you recover so that we can enjoy the summers together…like we used to..."

Jūshirō stiffened as he felt Yuki relax her head on his, he kept looking down, taking it all in, she said all these things now, but would she say this in a year's time?

"But…I'm too old for you" he said.

Yuki gave a small laugh, "It doesn't bother me in the slightest, and love had no boundaries, not age, race or anything else for that matter." She understood Ai's words now; love is greater than anything that could stop it from blossoming, just like some flowers can bloom early in the spring, when it's still cold, if they are strong enough they can overcome the frost.

"And" she said, starting to cry herself, she wiped her hands on her wet uniform, trying to dry them before she reached under his hair and placed her hands on his cool cheeks, and balanced herself on her knees so that she could warm him up slightly, "What you said about needing a boyfriend who will protect me…I know that you will…you're the type of person who will put their life on the line for someone they care about…and that's what draws me to you…you're a good person Jūshirō…kind and caring…I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me…because everything that you have done for me has been out of love or has helped me in some way…even if those things seemed bad at the time or hurt me then…I got over them and we will overcome anything in the future, together…but we can't do that if your not willing to give it a try…because I want to…give it a try…"

Jūshirō's eyes opened wide, he couldn't believe she was saying this, she is only sixteen and yet she speaks with wisdom beyond her years. She was right of course, he knew as well as she did that he secretly wanted this, to be together. She spoke so confidently even though she was crying and she knew what she was taking on, one hell of a relationship, but who said it had to be that way? Couldn't it work like any other relationship if they both put into it?

He felt her move her head away from and move her hands to the floor once again so that as he finally lifted his head she was right there, in front of him. They were eye level and inches apart once more, just like before, when they had first confessed. She looked shaken up despite her confidence as few minutes ago and she was now just as soaked as him.

Yuki felt the gap between them close slowly, getting nearer and nearer. She leaned in and kissed him for the third time, doing exactly what he had done when he had kissed her properly. She felt joy flood through her as he reciprocated with just as much energy as she was putting into it, their first attempt at putting equal efforts into something.

She felt him break away first before brushing his cheek against hers and whispering, "Let's go home…together."

xxxxxxx

Yuki stared around Jūshirō's living room, it was beautiful. It wasn't particularly well furnished with ornate pictures and over head beams like Byakuya's house, but it was beautiful in a different way. It was cosy, homely despite the room being large. The rustic designed fireplace took the spotlight. It was magnificent and had to have wooden logs to keep it going not coal or gas like modern fire places. She stood and watched the flames dance over the wood as she tried to warm herself up.

She couldn't quite believe that she was there, she had always dreamed of being in his house, and now she was she was shy and nervous. She ran through the events of the evening, what had happened? Why was he like that in the street in the first place? Where were Rukia and Kaien? She became panicky as she recalled the blood on him, she was so selfish, and she had put herself first and poured her heart out instead of helping him and going to help Rukia and Kaien. She looked down and felt guilt rise through her. She jumped a little as the she heard the door slide open.

She kept looking down aware that Jūshirō had entered the room. He looked at confused, she didn't look to happy despite being in his house, he suspected she was embarrassed at having poured her heart out in the middle of the street. He himself wasn't feeling too good either, Kaien's death plagued his mind and he felt guilty that he hadn't helped Rukia even though she rejected his help.

"Are you ok" he asked carefully.

Yuki shook her head slowly, making Jūshirō step closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Yuki still didn't reply, "Tell me." He stood behind her close before wrapping his arms around her. He frowned as she didn't lean on him as she as she normally would have done. She was so stiff and morose; it pained him to see her so.

"W-What happened earlier?" she whispered.

Jūshirō looked to the side and stared at the floor, how could he explain this? It would hurt Yuki as much as it did him.

"Kaien…" he said gently, he felt Yuki inhale quickly, bracing herself for any news, "Kaien has left us."

"What…do you mean?" Yuki asked, expecting the worse.

"His wife was possessed by a hollow…and was killed" he continued, "He went after it in revenge and was possessed himself…Rukia then stepped in to stop him but she accidentally impaled him when she held up her sword in self defence."

Yuki gasped and she cried for Kaien and for Rukia who she knew had grown very close to Kaien, he had been her teacher and had helped her find her place in the squad, just like Jūshirō had done for her.

"Kaien…Rukia…" Yuki cried and turned around to bury her head in Jūshirō's shoulder, getting his dry robes wet again with her tears. Jūshirō gently rubbed her back, telling her it is ok, what's done is done.

"He wanted it that way" he said, "When Rukia impaled him, he thrust himself onto her sword further…ending his life…he wanted to be free from it…"

"So that makes it ok?" Yuki suddenly yelled, making him jump, "No…it doesn't…"

"I never said that" Jūshirō defended himself, "You're right it doesn't…how do you think we're going to continue without him? He was the best Vice captain this squad has ever seen…no one will be as good as him…no vice captain we have again will take is place…"

"I don't know…oh Kaien…" she whispered.

"Rukia has taken his body to his family…I offered to help but she wouldn't hear of it…that's when you ran into me…" he said.

"What?" Yuki cried, "Rukia went on her own? How irresponsible of you! You should have gone with her, how could you let her do that alone? Get a brain, you Baka!"

"She wanted to do it alone" he yelled back, "I tied to help her but she refused and left before I could do anything! And I'm not a Baka, Baka!"

"Don't you call me a Baka, moron!" she yelled back.

"I'm a Moron?" he cried, "You're as stupid as two short planks stuck together with stupid glue!"

Yuki gasped, "That was uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry Yuki…I know you're not stupid at all…I'm just stressed and worried and chaotic..."

"I know" Yuki said, "It was…kinda funny though…"

She giggled loudly, making Jūshirō smile, he didn't understand women at all, one minute they cry and in the next breath they are laughing uncontrollably. He sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't happen to bring and spare clothes did you?" he asked and she broke away from him. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Of course I didn't!" Yuki laughed, "I'm not Yoruichi who seems to carry the kitchen sink around in her uniform!"

Jūshirō laughed, it was true Yoruichi does seem to have everything known to man on her person somewhere.

"Well" he said, "You're soaking so you're going to have to change otherwise you could catch pneumonia, and then both of us would be ill."

Yuki nodded and blushed, she stiffened, what was she going to wear then? True, she and Jūshirō were starting an informal relationship but she thought it was way too soon for her to walk around in her underwear, especially since they had only been together for an hour now.

At seeing her embarrassment, he suspected what she was thinking pretty easily as her blushing was a colossal giveaway. He smiled; she is so cute and innocent.

"Don't worry" he laughed, "I brought you a t-shirt to wear, and I'm not going to have you run around with very little on."

Yuki lowered her shoulders and sighed in relief, even though a small part of her wouldn't have minded. She took the t-shirt from him and held it out and widened her eyes, it was huge, and it was going to bury her.

"Sorry" Jūshirō said, seeing the shock spread across her face, "It's the smallest one I have, but it'll do its job."

Yuki nodded as Jūshirō left to let her change in private, sliding the door behind him and getting the spare room next to his ready. She would surely get tired before too long and she would need a room to stay in. He sighed; it was way too soon for them to share his bed, even though nothing at all would happen.

Yuki peeled off her soaking clothes and lay them down. She shivered despite the roaring fire, causing goose pimples to break out across her skin. She slipped the t-shirt over her head, pushed her arms through the sleeves and helped the rest tumble down her body until the rim reached the top of her knees. She smiled; the t-shirt was white of course, which seemed a fitting colour for Jūshirō as his very name contained the characters for white, Shirō, that, and his hair is white.

She picked up her uniform and hung it over the fire guard to dry, praying that they don't catch on fire. She then made her way over to the door and slid it open, looking out at garden in front of her. Jūshirō's house was just like Byakuya's except slightly smaller and less extravagant.

She smiled; the house was also unlike Byakuya's, this house seemed happier almost. There were pictures of Jūshirō when he was young with his brothers, she presumed, on the walls. She especially liked the one above the fireplace, it was the most recent she reckoned as there were two young girls in the picture too. She also presumed that they were his sisters as they had the same features as his brothers, only they were feminine looking, pretty as well.

There wasn't that feeling of sadness and claustrophobic at Jūshirō's house, like there was at Byakuya's. The house seemed much freer somehow; there were no brick walls and secrets.

"It doesn't look too bad" Jūshirō joked, making Yuki jump as she hadn't seen him walking towards her until now.

"No" Yuki smiled, "It's ok actually." She yawned as she looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed about wearing his clothes.

"I take it your tired?" he asked.

Yuki nodded but she kept her eyes as open as she could, she desperately wanted to see the house.

"Well I'm not surprised" he laughed, "It is one in the morning after all."

"It is?" Yuki gasped, she hadn't really given it any thought as to what time it was.

"Yep" he said before flash stepping past her and into the living room to take her uniform off of the fire guard and returning to stand beside her, "I'm going to put these in the wash if that's ok with you, they're soaked with rain water and they will become scratchy if they are left to dry like that."

Yuki nodded slowly and frowned, he sure knew what he was doing when it came to housework, and in other words she was going out with a houseman as it were. She sighed; it meant that she didn't have to become a housewife if they ever got married. She had always thought being a housewife was kinda cute, dusting and cooking while she waits for the husband come home and they then spend time together.

She watched as Jūshirō dashed off into one of the various rooms before going back to sit in front of the fire. She watched the flames that had already devoured two logs and were tucking into the third and last one. She placed another one to keep it going from the large by beside the fireplace. She exhaled through her nose loudly, she should be happy, she had finally entered a relationship with the one she loves and yet she felt anxious and nervous, like she was treading on egg shells though she had no need to feel this way. She was terrified that she would do something wrong like knock a pot over in clumsiness or say something that offended him even though she knew had a laid back attitude. She was also worried for Rukia as she had to explain to Kaien's family all by herself and she was deeply saddened by Kaien's death.

She looked up at the chair that was near the fireplace, there was a sofa too, but the chair seemed snugger somehow. There was table with a lamp on it next to the chair. Sleepily she made her way to the chair and curled up in it, absorbing the heat from the fire while she closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the wood.

Jūshirō shut the washing machine door and yawned himself; he felt worn out and needed sleep. He slowly made his way to living room and instantly smiled as he saw a very tired and nearly asleep Yuki in his chair. He gently lifted her out of the chair, drawing her close to him and took her to her room.

He laid her down carefully like he had done once before, back at his room in the barracks, except this time it was different. He walked around to the other side of the bed and allowed himself to lie next to her. There was a gap between them and he wouldn't stay long but he wanted to spend a little time with her.

"Thank you, Jūshirō" she said drowsily. She opened her eyes a little before closing them again and giving him a weak smile. He leant over and kissed her forehead, closing the gap a little more. There was still space between them, but it was smaller now.

"Yuki…" he asked quietly.

"Uh huh" she said, barley awake.

Jūshirō took her hand and stroked it gently, gearing himself up for what he about to ask. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he suddenly felt warm, nerves getting at him. He felt anxious but he had to ask her, the pressure of this marriage was getting to him and he needed to ask her before he explodes.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

"Uh huh" Yuki said again before turning over in her sleep so that she now had her back to him.

Jūshirō sighed in relief even though he knew he couldn't take her answer seriously as she was asleep but it felt better to finally ask her, even though he would have to ask again when she was fully awake. He smiled before leaning over her again and kissing her cheek and getting up to retire to his own room for the night.

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke slowly and unlike the last time she woke up in a foreign house, she remembered where she was and stretched leisurely instead of bolting out the door in a blind panic.

She pushed back the quilt and slid out of bed, rejuvenated and relaxed. She slid back the door and embraced the warm air, signalling that summer was just around the corner. She stepped out onto the raised floor before turning to walk down the open corridor that led to the various rooms.

As she walked down the corridor she peered into the rooms that were open and inviting. She quickly identified the study, the drawing room, the guest dining room, several guest rooms, the kitchen, the main bathroom, and the living room which she was already familiar with, a few more doors were closed off and she daren't invade his privacy and go looking in them.

"Morning!" Jūshirō said, making her jump and yelp in surprise.

"M-Morning" she stuttered.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he came out of one of the closed rooms. He hastily put something into his sleeve and smiled. He shut the door behind him and walked with her to the kitchen. Yuki looked at him in surprise; he was already dressed in his uniform with his outer captain's coat on already and she had only just woken up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven" he replied as he opened the kitchen door.

Yuki was ushered to the table and sat on one of the comfy chairs, looking down at her feet in embarrassment as she did.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she was blushing and unable to look at him.

"No, not at all!" she said quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're blushing and you haven't been able to look at me this morning" he blatantly pointed out, "You can tell me, you know."

Yuki blushed deeper as Jūshirō boiled the kettle for tea, "I-I…had a weird d-dream."

"What happened?" Jūshirō said suspiciously.

"You…um…you a-asked me to…m-m-marry you" she stuttered and hid her cheeks with her hands to stop herself from blushing.

"I see" Jūshirō said, trying to keep calm even though his heart was beginning to speed up and his hand was starting to shake. As he poured the water he held his wrist with his other hand to keep himself steady.

He then passed Yuki a mug even though she was too self-conscious to take it from him.

"And…" Jūshirō started, "What did you say?"

"I-I think I said…yes" she squeaked.

"I see" Jūshirō said again, "And if I were to…hypothetically ask you in real life, what…would you say?" Jūshirō started to feel nervous; this was it, the big question, out in the open when she is awake and able to tell what he is asking her.

"I…um…I…" Yuki tried to say, utterly embarrassed and wanting to bolt out of the room, "I think…I would…um…s-say…y…y-yes…"

Jūshirō sighed in relief, "W-Will you?"

Yuki shot her head up to look at him confused and shocked, she gasped as he was completely serious, he was not pulling her leg.

"A-Are y-you s-serious?" she managed to say.

"Deadly" Jūshirō said sincerely.

Yuki gave a small smile; it was the exact same words as she had said when she was telling him about her squad transferral. Was he really asking her this? Was she really going to be engaged to be married? At sixteen? She didn't know, one part of her wanted to say yes and another wanted to say no. She does love him, profoundly in fact, but was she rushing into this? She still had her whole life to get married to him, so why at such a young age?

"No" she finally said.

Disappointment spread across Jūshirō's face, was she going to break his heart like he did hers?

"W-Why?" he said his voice barley above a whisper.

"Because" she said, clearly fake crying, "You didn't get down on one knee!" Jūshirō rolled his eyes but laughed to himself as well, she clearly knew what she wanted, and like a lady she was going to get what she wanted.

"If…" he laughed, "If I did, would you reconsider?"

"I might" she smiled.

Jūshirō smiled to himself before getting up and walking over to her and standing opposite her. Yuki blushed intensely; she felt embarrassed for him even though she had asked him to do this and almost regretted asking him. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to ask for her hand in marriage?

To her surprise, he got down on both knees, making her frown. She watched, reddening by the second as he pulled something put of his sleeve. Yuki gasped and blushed harder as she realised it was a small, blue box, it looked worn but still pretty in its own right.

He then raised one leg so he was now one knee before handing her the box and asking again, half smiling half laughing as he did. Yuki reached out her shaking hand as took it from him. She slowly opened the box, savouring the sacred moment. She gasped and felt joy spread through her as she saw the delicate, diamond ring sitting before her, like a beautiful pearl in an aged oyster.

"Y-Yes" she said, "I-I will."

Jūshirō smiled, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, that and Yuki and he were now bound, not by law, yet, but by a love and by a promise of marriage. He watched how contented she was as he slid the ring onto her still shaking hand delicately.

"It was my mom's" he said quietly.

Yuki looked up at him and felt her eyes water; she had been given something so precious to the Ukitake family. She was so proud that she had been given it, not anybody, her.

"Before she passed away…" Jūshirō started, "She made me promise that when I meet my other half, meet the one that I come to love more than life itself, I will propose to her with her wedding ring, the material object that she loved the most. It was her dying wish and so, by giving it to you, it's like she herself has already accepted you into the family. As her first child and son, she gave this to me above my five other brothers."

Yuki looked down at the ring again, she started to cry at the beautiful story, and it was incredibly moving, it showed a mother full of love for her son. It made her miss her own mother; she wished she was here to be proud of her.

"That's…beautiful" she cried. Jūshirō instantly wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead before standing up and then picking her up and sitting down in the seat she was just in and placing her on his knee. She relaxed into his grip and rested her head under his chin.

"I want you to meet her" he said quietly, "When we go to the main house, I want you to meet her; I think she'll like you a lot."

Yuki nodded, she did want to meet his parents, well their graves, she wanted to see their names and thank them for this newly opening stage in her life.

xxxxxxx

The wind was slight and it was warm, summer was now only a few weeks away but despite the warm weather, everybody at the service felt cold.

Yuki peered around at the crying Shinigami who had attended Kaien's funeral, including the whole of her squad, her grandfather, Retsu and Kaien's family. There were also various nobles whom she had never met before despite being noble herself. She kept her head down as she heard the earth being thrown over his coffin that was now been lowered.

She felt terrible, she couldn't cry, strange a few weeks ago she was like a leaky tap and now she was bone dry. She cursed herself, just when she needed to cry, she couldn't. She bit her bottom lip, trying to make herself cry from pain. After having failed to cry she attempted to pull various faces by scrunching up her face and squinting her eyes to try and cry.

She sighed inwardly and took refuge in Jūshirō who was standing next to her. She let her hand wander to his and she slid her hand into his when she felt the comfort of his warm hand. She felt him give her a light squeeze, reminding her that it was ok; the sky would start clearing again.

xxxxxxx

Summer had finally arrived and the warmth of mid June was upon the seireitei. Yuki fiddled nervously with her hair as she and Jūshirō stood outside of her grandfather's office. Now that they were engaged, they had to get her grandfather's blessings and 'go ahead' for them to make it an official thing. Jūshirō only smiled as he tried to calm down the anxious Yuki. He himself wasn't in the slightest bit worried or nervous. He knew that this is what Shigekuni wanted and he would have the wedding tomorrow if he could arrange it.

"It's ok" he whispered, "You'll do fine!" He took her hand and gave her the familiar squeeze that Yuki had come to know every time he wanted to tell her that it will be ok.

Yuki nodded, trusting Jūshirō's words, despite this, she jumped out of her skin when she heard her grandfather's steady voice call the two of them into the office. She placed her hand on the handle but couldn't open it; her hand shook as she held it. She smiled when Jūshirō placed his hand over hers on the handle and they opened the door together.

Shigekuni smiled as he saw Yuki and Jūshirō stumble into his room. Yuki nervously made her way to the centre of the room, followed by a very calm Jūshirō. The two of them bowed to Shigekuni before standing next to each other on the stunning rug that complimented the room.

"Captain Ukitake, Yuki," he addressed them, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Yuki held her breath as her nerves increased considerably.

"I wish to ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage" he smiled. Yuki continued to hold her breath, too nervous to even breathe.

Shigekuni smiled, Jūshirō had finally done it, finally popped the question. He sighed in relief and summoned a hell butterfly before turning back to Jūshirō and Yuki.

"You have my blessings" he smiled, making Yuki exhale at last and making Jūshirō sigh in relief, even though he knew that he would get Shigekuni's blessings.

"A-Arigato" Yuki said quietly before Jūshirō could, she continued to look down, blushing but relieved.

"I will send hell butterflies to all of the noble families, informing them, hopefully it will put an end to the unease among them" Shigekuni addressed Jūshirō.

Jūshirō merely nodded and exchanged looks of agreement with Shigekuni but Yuki looked confused and a little hurt.

"I-Is this an…a-arranged marriage?" Yuki said in almost horror.

"Y-Yes…but it's not like that" Jūshirō said quietly, he felt the rush of guilt as Yuki looked confused and hurt, "I would never have asked if I didn't feel the way I do."

Shigekuni sighed, it was time to lay everything down on the table, "You see Yuki...I'm afraid to say that your entire life and…yes, entire life, you have been betrothed. When you were a child, you were betrothed to Captain Kuchiki; unfortunately, he passed away, to come here. When he became the head of the Kuchiki clan and the captain of squad six, I found out this for myself when I questioned him about his background. As I passed away when you were only a year old, I didn't know, however I knew it was Captain Kuchiki when I met him as our clans have strong ties both in the living world and in the soul society."

Both Yuki and Jūshirō was silent as they listened, Yuki knew all this already but Jūshirō had no idea that Yuki and Byakuya were close like this, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"And now since you've come to the soul society, it seems that you dislike him, which I understand as you don't get on well with reserved people" he continued, "That was your first betrothal, anyway, when I heard that you had arrived at the soul society I had you found and brought here. And when I had to choose a nurturing captain, Captain Ukitake was the answer. I influenced central 46 to put you in that squad and they confirmed it within days. I asked captain Ukitake to train you, but I had never thought about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Jūshirō asked.

"Yes, I never thought that the two of you would grow to be this close, I thought that the age gap would have proved a strong barrier but clearly it didn't. Now, I'm not saying that it is a bad thing that this has happened; on the contrary in fact, I am pleased that this has happened. It was just fate if you will that a marriage to connect noble families and to settle any unease between them. And I am pleased that your feelings towards each other are mutual as it makes the marriage more easily acceptable. Besides that, as captain Ukitake said, he wouldn't have been able to ask you, Yuki, if things weren't this way."

Yuki nodded and relaxed a little, she hadn't known about the arranged part but she knew that Jūshirō was genuinely in love with her. She was however, a little pissed off that he had kept it a secret for so long.

Jūshirō sighed, he was glad everything was out in the open and he was even more relieved to hear that Yuki despises Byakuya so much, despite their training together.

"Have you thought of a wedding date yet?" Shigekuni asked hopefully.

Jūshirō and Yuki looked at each other as Yuki frowned at him.

"I think we, er" Jūshirō started, "I thing we're going to take it slow, until we get used to this arrangement."

"I think that's wise" Shigekuni said, a little disappointed, "But I will certainly miss your company Yuki, and the maids will miss you."

"M-Miss me?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled, "I presume you're going to be leaving this house…"

"I-I guess" she blushed, "I best…get p-packing then!"

The two of them bowed again before turning out the door to leave, Jūshirō felt light and free from his mountain of burdens and Yuki was blushing like mad, she was going to live with him.

"Oh, Yuki?" Shigekuni asked before she left, she turned to face him ad Jūshirō held the door open for her, "I do hope that I get to see great grandchildren someday."

Jūshirō blushed a little as Yuki looked down and hid her shame, "H-Hai."

xxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Rasen asked suspiciously.

Yuki rummaged through her wardrobe looking for boxes to pack her clothes and her other bits and pieces such as her alarm clock, her books, her photographs etc.

"I'm…packing," she said quietly.

"Why?" Rasen asked forcefully, suddenly worried and a little angry.

Yuki walked to stand in front of Rasen and held out her left hand. Rasen gasped as she saw the ring on her finger. It was that bastard wasn't it? He had proposed and ruined all her hopes for Yuki hadn't he? Rage coursed through her, she hated him, not only did he break Yuki's heart but he has stolen her away from someone who deserves to be with her more, that's the way it has always been.

"You're engaged!" she asked happily, masking her anger easily.

"Yes" Yuki smiled, "We decided to give it a go, as it were, have a relationship and I guess he wanted to ask me. That and it is a political marriage, we're also marrying because of noble feuds…but we are in love, so it's all good!"

"I'm happy for you!" Rasen smiled.

Yuki nodded and went back to packing happily, throwing her clothes in boxes in a mad rush.

Rasen excused herself, saying she needed fresh air. Yuki only nodded and thought nothing of it.

xxxxxxx

Rasen dashed straight to Byakuya's house, she didn't care if anyone saw her or if she ran into that bastard himself, she needed to get a message to him.

She soared over the high walls and leaped down into the gardens, luckily finding him walking from his study. He raised his eyebrows as Rasen was breathing heavily and she was not worn out easily.

"What is it?" he asked, "You're lucky I had to come to get some paperwork I forgot this morning or you wouldn't have been able to meet with me."

"Byakuya…" Rasen panted, "It's Yuki…she's engaged."

Byakuya stiffened, he hadn't been aware that she had been this close to a man but him.

"Captain Ukitake?" he asked, suppressing anger.

Rasen nodded as she caught her breath. And then, as if on cue, a hell butterfly landed on Byakuya's outstretched index finger, explaining this news to him. He then watched it disintegrate as it pulled away from his finger.

Byakuya turned to Rasen full of anger. This is the very thing he hadn't wanted. What he wanted was Yuki. Instead Jūshirō had her, she would be with him, and living with him, smiling with him too…Byakuya sighed in anger and frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Rasen asked.

Byakuya said nothing for thought for a few minutes, causing Rasen to become impatient.

"Well?" she cried.

"Don't' worry" he sighed, "I believe in time; she will come back to me…"

**Thank you: 'Momoirotan' for the lovely review, i am willing to make a 'therapy omake' to put in before this chapter or as a memory if you like. Thank you 'The light of darkness' for the review and 'irish33cm' for the review too!**

**In the next chapter, Yuki takes a trip and will Jushiro be able to hold himself back in a close situation?**


	16. Wedding Celebrations: Meet the Family

**Hello, this is the story on the new account and my newest chapter! **

**Its a wedding day but who's is it?**

**I dont own bleach.**

**Warnings: Violence, grief, pain, lime, lemons, language, etc.**

Chapter Fifteen

Wedding Celebrations: Meet the Family

During the first few weeks of being together, Yuki found it weird to be sharing a house with Jūshirō and he found it just as equally unnerving. For starters, she was always paranoid that he would accidentally open the bathroom door when she was in the shower; she was always worried that she would knock an ornament over and break it or drop a mug and smash it and she was always worried that she would accidentally clamber into his bed after waking up to go to the toilet and forgetting where her room was.

Jūshirō on the other hand, he had mutual feelings to this matter. He was worried he would walk in on her when she was changing; he was also worried that he would say something and make her uncomfortable, but most of all; he was worried that he would be unable to control himself and doing something he would later regret.

However, it wasn't always embarrassment; he smiled every time he did the laundry as he popped Yuki's cute pyjamas into the washing machine. She liked to wear the soul candy characters brand pyjamas and several manga pyjamas from the living world that she had obviously imported, he didn't recognise them but he thought they were cute nonetheless. He thoroughly enjoyed her company and she his.

But nothing could have prepared Yuki for the trip on which the two of them were to embark in mid July.

xxxxxxx

"Yuki?" Jūshirō asked one beautiful summer morning on the way to the squad barracks.

"Uh huh" Yuki smiled.

"Next weekend is my brother's wedding and obviously I'm invited and, I would be honoured if you came with me!" He smiled back.

Yuki beamed, she had always wanted to meet his family, his parents, in particular but she had only seen pictures of his many siblings and she was more than happy to meet them. She stiffened a little, weddings, they would soon have to start discussing their own and she was a little overwhelmed by the whole enchilada.

"I'd love to!" She nodded enthusiastically, hiding her worry and slight delayed reply.

"Good" he smiled, "I was worried I would have to go alone, besides, I want you to meet my parents and the whole band wagon!"

"I'd like to meet your family too!" Yuki said.

"I don't know why…" Jūshirō said under his breath.

"Don't be so mean!" Yuki laughed as she lightly slapped his arm, making him chuckle.

"Now who's being mean?" Jūshirō pointed out as he rubbed his arm.

"I didn't mean it" she fake apologized.

"Well" he fake huffed, "I don't think I can forgive you!"

"Oh" Yuki said confidently, "Well I'll make it up to you when we get home!"

Jūshirō stiffened; he suddenly began to feel nervous, was she actually proposing what he thought she was? Sure, part of him would have jumped up at this offer, but his more sensible side quickly put this feeling down.

"Yeah" Yuki smiled, "I got some ingredients from the store so we can make a cake! Won't that be fun?"

Jūshirō relaxed again, if only she knew what she was saying and double meanings behind words.

"Yes" he sighed in relief, "That sounds like fun."

"Bye" Yuki said as she turned off to go to the Women's meeting.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Jūshirō laughed as he briefly followed her to kiss the top of her head, making her smile but she wished he would have of kissed her properly.

She waved before flash stepping away, feeling slightly disappointed, to make her way to the women's shinigami meeting.

Jūshirō watched as Yuki flash stepped away, he was glad that the women's meeting as today, it meant that the majority of the women in his squad were away fro the morning, giving his freedom from their prying minds and giving him the opportunity to start on the paperwork that has reached the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro since Kaien's death. He

He slowly made his way to the barracks, and instantly feeling the sombre mood which had not shifted since Kaien's death.

xxxxxxx

"Ohiyo Yuki-chan" Nemu said as she bumped into Yuki on the way to the meeting.

"Ohiyo Nemu-chan!" Yuki said brightly, hiding her left hand behind her to avoid any unwanted attention.

"How come you came from that direction?" Nemu asked, "It's just that, usually I see you coming from the other direction, the direction of the head captain's house. And you've been really early these past few weeks!"

Yuki panicked, had she been figured out? They haven't told anybody and they haven't been together that long, it seemed that the pressure was getting to her already. She gave a fake smile and said that she has been going to her barracks early to do some things before the meetings which explained her earliness and her direction, rather than saying she was engaged to and living with her captain.

The two of them made their way to the meeting, Yuki keeping her hand well out of the way and Nemu keeping quiet. They were instantly greeted by the rest of the girls and they settled down to business; however Nanao's attention was suddenly diverted.

"Yuki, what is that?" she exclaimed.

Yuki frowned, "What?"

"On your hand!" She cried in almost happiness.

Yuki's eye opened a fraction wider and she was suddenly under the gaze of every woman in the room. She shot her hand under the table but she wasn't quite quick enough as Yoruichi seized her wrist and showed her hand on display. Everyone gasped as they saw the beautiful ring on her finger; it was so delicate on her slender finger. Nanao shot up half walked half ran over to Yuki before taking hold of her hand that was squirming in Yoruichi's vice like grip.

"Engagement ring" Nanao said as if she were reading it off doctor's prescription, "Pure diamond, one, in a 24 carat gold setting, old, at least three thousand years, however, vintage and unblemished despite time."

Yuki was overwhelmed, since when was Nanao an expert on rings?

"And…" she continued as she slid the ring off Yuki's finger, making her gasp and instantly miss it on her finger, "An Ukitake Heirloom." She clearly indicated to Yuki and Yoruichi who she was currently next to, the tiny engraved Ukitake insignia on the inside of the ring. The room went silent as Yuki took back the precious object and returned it to its rightful place, her finger.

"Y-Yuki?" Rangiku asked, astonished, "Are you engaged to C-Captain U-Ukitake?"

Yuki looked down as Nanao returned to her seat; the cat was out of the bag now.

"H-Hai" she said barely above a whisper.

There were more gasps and silence as several people placed their hands over their mouths in sheer horror. Yuki looked up, embarrassed and blushing but enjoying the silence, then came the onslaught.

"When did it happen?" Rangiku asked, "Damn, I had some more ideas for photo shoots that would lure him, but I see you've already done that yourself, well done!"

"Like what?" Yuki asked.

"Cowboy theme, nurse theme, riding girl theme, with whip, bunny rabbit costume, cute elf, typical shy manga girl, teacher theme…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nanao asked, cutting Rangiku off.

"Are you guys living together?" Yoruichi asked.

"How did he ask you?" Rukia suddenly asked who was sitting next to her and just as shocked.

Yuki explained the whole series of events including the night of Kaien's death, which silenced Rukia and made her stiff. It wasn't long before they moved onto less pure topics.

"So…" Yoruichi asked, raising her eyebrows, making Yuki blush harder, "What's he like?"

"You can't ask her that, it's private!" Retsu interrupted, even though she herself was intrigued.

"I-I d-don't know" she said quietly.

"What?" Rangiku yelled, spraying Sake everywhere as she had just take a big gulp.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nanao pressed her.

"Like, I said, I don't know!" Yuki pointed out, "W-We h-haven't…"

Rangiku gasped for the umpteenth time that morning, "What do you mean you haven't?"

"We've only been seeing each other in a personal relationship for a month!" Yuki yelled.

"A month is plenty of time!" Yoruichi winked.

"No! It's not!" Yuki said, "You have to wait for the perfect time for this and I am not going to rush into it!"

"Oh Yuki…" Soifon said, "You're so delusional…"

"She's right" Kiyone said, "You have to get in there girl!"

"And you are living together and everything so it's not exactly hard to find the time or place" Nemu said.

"Yeah well…" Yuki defended, "we don't share a bed or anything…I have my own room…"

"Not sleeping together is one thing but not sleeping in the same bed is another thing entirely, that is a crime against nature!" Rangiku cried in frustration and their slow moving relationship.

"I agree" Retsu said, making Yuki turn her head in surprise.

"Don't you want to?" Yoruichi said gently, "Share a bed I mean."

"Um…" Yuki blushed, she had only thought about it every day but she just lived with the current arrangement as it seemed to work well, "I g-guess I d-do…but we have decided to take it slow!"

"Get on with it!" Kiyone said, "You ain't getting any younger, and neither is he, which is the worrying part!"

"Here, Here" Rangiku agreed, "But being that age, he must have a lot of experience, which is a very good thing!"

"Yes, it does have its ups and downs" Nemu said.

Yuki blushed, she hadn't given it much thought how experienced he was and nor did she want to know how many women he had conquered. She shuddered, had he spoke the same words of love that he had spoken to her to many other women? She shook her head, she shouldn't interfere with his privacy and she was a little young to worry about that sort of thing.

The meeting continued like that for a while, discussing their relationship in more detail and finally getting some filing done at the end and only five minutes to do it in.

xxxxxxx

"Are we going for the weekend or for a month?" Jūshirō laughed as he saw the size of Yuki's suitcase.

"Well I have to have all my essentials!" Yuki exclaimed, "My clothes, my better clothes for the wedding, hair straiteners, toiletries, make up, stationary in case I have to write a letter or something, spare things…

"Ok!" Jūshirō cried, "Ok, I get it! I know you women have to carry the kitchen sink with you!"

"Yes, it's so hard being a girl" Yuki said, putting on a cute voice.

"Compensation…" Jūshirō said as he kissed her cheek, Yuki quickly moved her head so that he would kiss her lips instead. Jūshirō moved away too quick for her as he sensed her movement. Yuki scowled to herself, it was nagging her that he had not kissed her properly for three weeks, since he proposed, it seemed he was almost distancing himself from her, she still felt like he was pushing her away and she was too scared to ask him about it, so she just bit her tongue and carried on.

"Ok, shall we go?" Jūshirō asked.

"Uh huh!" Yuki replied happily, brushing off the uneasy feeling she had.

xxxxxxx

Yuki sighed, it had been a long journey to the Ukitake household but they were finally here. She marvelled in the beautiful scenery and the large estate that was almost as big as her grandfather's. She basked in the silence of the house as they made their way up the path, the summer trees blooming and swaying in the breeze. It was searing and Yuki had been reduced to shorts and a low cut t-shirt which was refreshing and cute, a good way to kill two birds with one stone.

Jūshirō and Yuki both frowned as the silence was broken by a torrent of noise as they walked closer to the entrance. Jūshirō pushed open the large door and nodded to the guards as they bowed and then looked at Yuki curiously. Jūshirō took Yuki's hand and led her into the outer ring of the estate and then into the bustling inner rings and the mansion itself that was crammed to capacity. Jūshirō looked around at the people whom he did not recognise, while Yuki clutched his hand and felt a little overwhelmed.

Nobody seemed to notice that they had arrived and continued to talk loudly, hold glasses of sweet smelling liquid and bustle around going in and out of the house.

"Hello?" Jūshirō called out but nobody heard him, he sighed, they could barely move and he felt sorry for poor Yuki as she had never been here before and she could barely hear herself think over all the racket. Luckily, Junko, the head maid quickly found them and ushered them through the crowds and to the reserved garden that was only to be used by immediate family and honoured guests.

He sighed in relief as he saw the twins sitting at the glass table, talking and hiding from the crowds. The sensed Jūshirō's reiatsu and immediately looked up it greet him. As they stood up however their attention turned to Yuki and they completely forgot their brother's existence.

"Bonjour Petite…" Yoshio said as he seized her free hand while Fumitaka seized her other one, breaking it out of Jūshirō's grasp, much to his annoyance, before the two of them kissed her knuckles at the same time.

Yuki blushed and Jūshirō frowned, "I-I didn't how your family spoke French!"

"Of course petite…" Fumitaka said, refusing to release her hand.

"It is the language of love after all…" Yoshio said smoothly.

Jūshirō sighed, they are such players! There was no doubt that they would seduce Yuki in a heartbeat, making him extremely protective over her.

"I-I guess…" Yuki said sheepishly, she felt flattered but she wished that Jūshirō would do something like this to her once in a while.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soi?" Yoshio coaxed as he stroked her hand, ignoring the ring on her finger.

"Et Moi" Fumitaka enticed as he stroked her other hand.

Jūshirō gaped, they didn't…how dare they! A threesome? He felt jealous, angry and possessiveness flow through him even though he knew that Yuki hadn't a clue what they were saying and even if she did she would never do anything like that, she only had eyes for him.

"Er…w-what did they say?" Yuki asked Jūshirō.

"They said that," Jūshirō began confidently, "We are perverts and if we ask you this again, our brother will break our legs."

They immediately dropped her hands and backed away, normally they would have taken their chances and seduced her more, but considering the engagement ring on her finger, he must have been serious. Yuki looked between the twins and Jūshirō several times, confused, did they really say that to her and why have they backed off all of a sudden? Even though she was kinda glad as they had started to creep her out a little. Well she guessed that they didn't want their legs broken but why would Jūshirō do something like that?

Sensing these conflicted thoughts, Jūshirō patted her back lightly, "Don't worry; they just get a little excited when a girl shows up."

The twins scowled as Yuki smiled happily at Jūshirō, "It was worth a shot…" Yoshio said under his breath.

"So…" Fumitaka said bitterly, "I guess you two are engaged."

"Yes" Jūshirō said over confidently, showing his brothers she was off limits.

"There's no need to be an ass about it" Yoshi said in defiance.

"There's no need to try and seduce someone's fiancé!" Jūshirō cried.

"You can't blame us for trying!" Fumitaka said.

"No wonder you don't have girlfriends, you're lechers!" Jūshirō pointed out.

"We don't want girlfriends" Yoshio said silkily.

"No I forgot" Jūshirō said lightly, "You guys prefer one night stands instead of a proper relationship!"

"That's just out way…" Fumitaka said.

"At least we get some…" Yoshio teased, "As it's obvious from her hesitance from just a kiss on the hand that you two haven't done it yet! She's always blushing and shy and not brimming with confidence."

"That's just her way, the only reason you know that we are taking it slow is because Takeo told you of our situation, and if it wasn't his wedding today I would kill him too." Jūshirō cried. Yuki flinched; this teasing was making his angry as it was winding him up. She reached for his hand and gently massaged it with her hand, making him relax a little and drop his high shoulders.

"Um…is this a bad time?" June's sweet voice called out amongst the anguish.

"Not at all…" Jūshirō said as June briskly walked towards them, already wearing her wedding clothes. Yuki smiled at the girl who was her own age. She was shorter but had a good figure too. She was pretty and her bangs framed her face well, like her brothers she had brown eyes and jet black hair. The twins continued to scowl, pissed off that June had interrupted their teasing session.

"Ohiyo Nii-sama!" June smiled as she embraced her brother, "Long time, no see!"

She turned to Yuki, who was only a few months her elder and smiled as her hand seemed to be glued to her brother's.

"You must be Yuki" June exclaimed, "Nii-sama's f-fiancé." Both Yuki and June blushed and looked down like typical easily embarrassed teenagers.

"Fuck this" Yoshio said loudly as he and Fumitaka turned to go into the house, tired of watching the girly tension between June and Yuki. They stormed into the house only to bang into the entourage of siblings as Li, Eriko and Ayame came running out of the house after learning that their brother was home. They all greeted him and introduced themselves to Yuki, who was a little overwhelmed by the experience. She squeezed his hand, refusing to relinquish her grip.

"Please look after her, I need to see Takeo" he leant over and whispered to June who nodded and informed her brother of Takeo's whereabouts.

Yuki gasped as Jūshirō shot off without a trace. Only she had seen him dash towards the door, breaking her hand away from his and leaving them in the dust.

"One at a time!" June cried above the tumult as her siblings were firing questions at Yuki with no indication of ever letting up.

Yuki gave a weak smile as she tried to answer the questions being shot at her, some of them quite probing and personal at times, at which she blushed and looked down.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō gently pushed the door open revealed Takeo's room. He smiled as he noticed that it hasn't changed in the many years since being a teenager. The walls were still blue and there were posters still all over the walls, some faded and ripped with wear and tear. Old magazines and manga books were strewn on his ancient desk and his lava lamp was, amazingly, still working in the corner of the room.

Takeo turned to face him as he was now aware of Jūshirō's presence. Jūshirō frowned as his brother was as white as a sheet and he looked terrified. He gave a timid smile as he fiddled with his cuff links, his hands shaking so much that he kept dropping them. Jūshirō rolled his eyes and chuckled as his bother looked like a rabbit trapped in headlights.

"Let me help" he said gently as he bent down to pick up the cuff links and helped his Takeo sort himself out.

"T-Thanks" Takeo mumbled nervously.

"You nervous?" Jūshirō asked even though he knew the answer.

"A-A little" Takeo said quietly.

"You haven't got cold feet have you?" Jūshirō asked worriedly.

Takeo shook his head, to Jūshirō's relief but he didn't look to convincing.

"I did a little last night" he admitted.

"Well" Jūshirō pointed out, "That's to be expected, I think everybody has that at some point, I expect I will when I get married."

Takeo nodded and gave a small smile at his brother's comforting words and at the reminder that he will tie the knot soon as well.

"Oh" Takeo said nervously, "I have some bad news…whether it is bad news or just news is up to you…but…"

Jūshirō stiffened, what was happening? What bad news could there possibly be?

"We have a full house tonight" Takeo lightly said, fully aware of their situation and current policy of having different bedrooms, "So all the guest rooms are being used so…you and Yuki will have to s-share your room."

"Oh that's fine we'll just" Jūshirō started, "share…one…room…what?" The news hit him and he both blushed and looked to the side as Takeo sniggered at their unfortunate position.

"That isn't a problem is it?" he said deliberately.

"Only a big one, yes!" Jūshirō cried.

"For Kami's sake!" Takeo sighed, "It's not that bad, one sleeps on one side, the other on the other side, nobody's asking you guys to do anything! I guess you can if you feel the urge…but get a grip…it's a huge bed you could have me in between you two and none of us would be touching!"

"I-I guess" Jūshirō said, "But I think it's a bit sudden, we're taking it slow…"

"I'm afraid you haven't got any choice…unless you want to sleep on the floor and let her have the large, cold, lonely bed…"

Jūshirō rolled his eyes but smiled, Takeo was doing it deliberately, making him feel guilty until he caved in.

"Ok…I'll tell her…but if she flips…I'm coming after you!" He pointed at Takeo and held his other hand on the hilt of his sword, trying to be menacing even though they were both on the verge of hysterics.

Jūshirō continued to help his brother prepare fro the nerve-wracking ceremony due to take place in a few hours time. As much as Jūshirō smiled and teased Takeo, he couldn't help but feel nervous himself about the night which would be coming swiftly.

xxxxxxx

Yuki gradually made her way to Jūshirō's room, she had never been so nervous; she was even more scared now than se had been when she had first confessed. She had blushed and become hesitant when he had broken the news to her. It had both unnerved her as much as it had intrigued her. It would be the first time they would share a bed, would she die of embarrassment and stay awake from sheer mortification? Nothing would transpire between them, would it? She wasn't compelled to and she knew that he wouldn't want to anyway, so why was she so worried?

She was brought out of her thoughts as she ran into Yoshio, "Night Yuki" he winked as she passed his and Fumitaka's room. She wished him good night and followed the directions though the large house that was packed with relatives of theirs and relatives of Hana, Takeo's wife. There were people bustling about with toothbrushes and pillows and bags, getting ready for bed and saying good night to her as she continued.

"Oh, by the way…" Yoshio called after her, making her stop in her tracks and turning to him, a little more nervous, "If you two…you know…"

Yuki pulled a worried face as he walked casually up to her; she knew what he was getting at but she looked clueless anyway.

"You know…if you to do anything...please keep it down…the house is full of people and I'm sure they don't want to hear all the moaning and noises you may be inclined to make…" He winked which sent a shiver up her sign, she was appalled, but this was Yoshio, a dirty teenager. She knew full well that he was winding her up, and they both knew that nothing would happen but he liked to tease her anyway. Yuki nodded and smiled as she walked away and made her way to his room, hoping that it would take an eternity to get there, even though part of her wished she was there now.

Sure enough, she arrived at his room shaking and nervous. She slowly opened the door and slid into his room. She scanned the room, it was similar to the room he had in his barracks except without the kitchen and living room. She half sighed in relief, half in disappointment as he was not present; in fact he was just around the corner, helping his sisters settle down in all the racket of the house and its many guests.

She hastily changed into her pyjama shorts and strappy top before slowly getting into the large bed, staying on the edge. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed an eternity, which was only about ten minutes in fact as she listened to the noises of the house. She stiffened and turned on her side away from the door as she heard it open. She felt her heart beat soar and she started to breathe deeply.

Jūshirō closed the door behind him and smiled as Yuki was curled up on the very edge of the bed. He was already in his night robe and he was exhausted from the day.

"Yuki," he said quietly, "Are you awake?"

Yuki didn't answer; she just concentrated on the closed curtains and pretended to be asleep.

"Yuki?" he asked again, starting to believe that she was asleep.

Eventually Yuki nodded and mumbled "Yes." Jūshirō gave a weak smile as Yuki gave a little nod; it seemed she was just as scared as he was. He shook his head, he was being silly, and it was only sharing a bed, nothing to it!

He slowly made his way over to the bed and managed to get in, staying on his edge so that there was a large gap between them. He faced her so that he could see the back of her head and her bare shoulders. His eyes widened as he suddenly ached to massage her shoulders. He closed his eyes and thought of something else, anything else.

On her side, Yuki was also concentrating; she was reminding herself of the ceremony earlier. It had been lovely, it was so warm and the trees shook flower petals over the scenery as Takeo and Hana exchanged vows of love and promises. Jūshirō had sat next to her, holding her hand throughout the whole thing. He had looked so proud to watch his brother get married, it looked so important to him. He thought he would have been the best man but apparently Takeo had known he would have wanted to sit with her so he asked someone else.

"Jūshirō…" she whispered, hoping he would hear her feeble voice.

"Uh huh" Jūshirō said nervously.

"I…um…I want or wedding…to be like Takeo and Hana's…a-at our home, in our garden…"

"Yes" Jūshirō smiled, "That sounds nice."

Yuki smiled as he agreed on their wedding location. She couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart and her deep breathing. The only thing she could hear was the rush of blood through her ears as the house was finally silent. On impulse she discreetly shuffled back, trying to close the gap a little without being blatantly obvious. Jūshirō however caught on to what she was trying to do and blushed a little. He shuffled forward until she made contact with him where upon she herself blushed and stiffened a little. She could immediately feel the heat pass through them as she started to burn up in embarrassment.

Jūshirō frowned as he felt her body begin to heat up. He himself felt like he was burning up, she was so beautiful and slender as she was pressed against him. He closed his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of her watermelon hair products.

Yuki stiffened as she felt his hand on her forehead, "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes" she stuttered even though she was extremely nervous.

"You're burning up quite badly" he said concerned, "You aren't getting a fever are you?"

Yuki shook her head, she hadn't got a fever, and she was just extremely embarrassed and nervous. Jūshirō checked her temperature with his and she was a lot warmer than him. He shuffled back a little but Yuki only shuffled back with him, making it obvious that she didn't want to part from him. He had no idea how to bring down her temperature so he started to massage her temples but his hands were soon led astray.

He traced her rigid spine with his index finger; he heard her gasp at his touch and her spine stiffened more. He leant over her and kissed her head before lightly kissing her bare neck. He felt her shiver despite her high temperature.

Yuki's heart had never beat so fast in her entire life, she didn't know why he was feeling her back, but it felt good. His hands were so soft and gentle. And then he had kissed her, why? Why was he being like this? He had never shown her an act of intimacy like this before, so why now? Unless…there was a reason for it, were his intentions less honourable than she thought. However she was proved wrong when he stopped and rested back into the pillow that the two of them were sharing. And at that moment, she realised that when they got home, things would probably return back to normal, back into separate beds and none of this would ever happen again, she may as well make the most of it.

Jūshirō heard her mumble something, he thought she said, 'don't stop', but he couldn't quite make it out. His hand involuntary made their way to the hem of he top. He heard her gasp again as he pushed her top further up her body, without thinking. He hastily tried to push it back down but Yuki's hands were preventing him. She clearly didn't want him to stop so he continued and pulled her top over her head and dropped it onto the floor. He then leant in to kiss her neck and shoulders softly, desperately holding himself back. He heard Yuki make a noise halfway between a gasp and a moan, he couldn't tell what it was but it made him laugh, and Yuki blush harder than she already was. He rested his hands on her waist, gently massaging her flat stomach as he continued to her shoulders. Yuki was overwhelmed, she had no idea he could so this, which showed her naivety. Her hands instinctively went to her bra strap to undo it but he stopped her before she could do anything. She frowned at his disinclination, she was making the most of it, so why wasn't he?

"Not here…" he whispered to her.

"Why?" she said without meaning to and instantly regretting it.

Jūshirō frowned, was she feeling the same way he was at this point in time?

"The house is full and everybody will hear us…besides it isn't the right time and place…"

Yuki plainly nodded and gave a little sigh, she should after all be happy with this; it was the first act of intimacy he had ever shown her.

Jūshirō led her hands back to her side and carried on with her slender shoulders and back. He in fact didn't feel that way; he had never felt this way before, just like she hadn't. He was nervous and had butterflies like she did. He had never felt such love and desire for someone like he does for her, even with the first love of his life many years ago; he didn't love her nearly as much as he does Yuki. He was fighting himself, part of him wanted to just keep it like this, and yet his other half wanted to liberate her, free her, show her what love is about. The only reason he allowed himself this little pleasure was the knowledge that he wouldn't let it go further than this as the number of people in the house would stop him, he didn't want anyone to know of their intimacy but now it seemed he was finding it hard to stop himself as desire coursed through him. What about when they got home? What would stop him from pursuing this further? He shook his head, he couldn't and he wouldn't.

Sensing some hesitation, Yuki turned over to face him, blushing making Jūshirō smiled for some reason. Her shaking hands made their way to his chest and she ran her hands down his torso longingly. She slipped her hands inside his robe and finally felt his defined chest like she has wanted to do for so long. She heard him sigh in happiness and his body relaxed a little.

After a few minutes, tiredness took over and she felt herself dropping off in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful…" she heard him whisper.

"No, I'm not" she said modestly.

"No, you're right" he admitted, "You're stunning."

Yuki smiled, there was no point in arguing as he would win, as he usually did so the two of them relaxed and waited for sleep to take over their weary bodies.

xxxxxxx

Yuki stirred against Jūshirō's body and smiled in her sleep as she felt the heat of his body and his heartbeat against her chest. She frowned a little as she kept hearing the knocking that eventually woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up but she didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed and Jūshirō's body. She smiled as she was half over his body, and he was stirring himself too. She ran her hands over his chest again and kissed his collar bone quickly before he woke up fully. She slid off him as he awakened and stretched, taking over a lot of space in the bed as he flung his arms out. The only thing Yuki wanted to do was to kneel over him and pick up from where they left off last night but she had to answer the door as someone kept knocking.

"I'll get it" she said quietly as she slid out of the bed reluctantly, she was hoping that Jūshirō would drag her back in before she could escape, but he didn't She sighed, things were definitely back to normal.

Jūshirō sat up and adjusted to the light. He watched Yuki answer the door as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Yuki…don't open the door!" He cried.

Yuki had already opened the door when Jūshirō yelled after her. She smiled as she saw a shocked Li at the door. She then frowned as Li was stuck on the spot and staring at her.

"Um, you're Li, right?" She asked.

Li didn't answer but continued to look at her face and then his eyes strayed a little lower. Yuki shot ten foot in the air as an arm was clamped to her chest and then the other arm diagonal across her waist as a hand resting on her hip. She looked up and saw that Jūshirō was behind her with his arms in this position. She looked from him to Li several times and frowned.

"B-Breakfast is r-ready" Li stuttered before bolting off down the deserted corridor and down the stairs.

The door slammed shut in front of her and the arm retracted from her waist to shut the door. She looked up as Jūshirō rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe that Li had acted that way, being twenty four and only having had one girlfriend, the family were starting to suspect he was homosexual as he had no interest in girls, until now, but who could blame him? Yuki had stood in front of him like that.

"W-What was that all about?" Yuki asked as Jūshirō removed his other arm and walked back over to the bed.

"You haven't got a top on…" he said as she frowned.

She looked down and blushed as she was wearing her low cut bra and her shorts. She could see why Jūshirō had covered her in the presence of his brother and she was grateful that he had that kind of nature, a gentleman nature. She blushed further as she recalled the events of the night, had it really happened or had she dreamt it?

She shook her head before rummaging through her suitcase to pull out her bikini as she wanted to go swimming before going home and some summer clothes. She quickly headed into the bathroom and changed before she and an also dressed Jūshirō headed downstairs for breakfast.

xxxxxxx

"So what did you do to Li to scare him like that?" Ayame asked across the table.

"What do you mean?" Yuki replied.

"He was as white as a sheet after he came downstairs to tell you guys to get up," Eriko explained.

"He looked like he had seen a ghost!" Yoshio laughed.

"Oh" Yuki blushed, "Well…it's just that…I…"

Jūshirō nudged her elbow with his under the table making her jump a little and stopping her in mid sentence. The rest of the family frowned as she suddenly stopped talking.

"She…just…had her…t-top off…" Li eventually spoke up after being quiet for so long.

Jūshirō sighed, the neko was out of the bag now, and he just had to prepare himself for the blitz of questions. The room was silent for a few minutes as Li looked down and blushed.

"And why did you not have a top on, Yuki?" Fumitaka asked smiling cheekily.

"It was very warm last night and I was burning up so I had to cool down so I took off my top and I answered the door this morning and I forgot that I had taken it off…so I guess Li was kinda shocked when he saw me."

"But if it was warm" Eriko said, joining in on the rising fun, "Why didn't you open a window?"

Both Yuki and Jūshirō stiffened, he hadn't thought about that option in the heat of the moment, he was so caught up in the moment that he did it without thinking, he guessed now that opening the window would have been the better option but then, the intimacy would never had happened and he would dying to have her even more than he already is.

"I…um…" Yuki said as she looked down and concentrated on her rice, which wasn't particularly interesting but it was better than being interrogated.

"Let's go swimming!" June said excitedly. Everybody looked up to look up at her including Yuki and Jūshirō who were embarrassed and blushing slightly.

"Sa Sa, Hai! June smiled as she ushered the delegation out of the room. She winked at Yuki on the way out who smiled gratefully and mouthed a thank you.

"Ne, Yoshio" Fumitaka said quietly attracting his attention, "It means we get to see Yuki in her swimming costume!" Yoshio grinned and nodded his head. From across the room Jūshirō shot them an evil look, he had only just heard them but he definitely had and he wasn't in the mood for any funny business.

xxxxxxx

Yuki was surprised how quickly the house was emptied of people as they said their farewells and left to return home. Hana's relatives and friends who had spent the night had already left by eleven the following morning and any distant Ukitake relatives had left two hours later. Takeo and Hana had left at noon to embark on their honeymoon to the Caribbean in the living world for two weeks. This meant that the house was now its usual quiet self and meant that the amenities such as the swimming pool and various Onsens were empty and available for use.

Yuki had blushed when she saw Jūshirō in his swimming trunks as she had never seen that much of him. He had been equally awkward when he saw her as the only time he had seen her in a swimming costume was when it was a full one, not a bikini.

He watched as Yuki and June sat in the rubber rings and were giggling and talking. He was immediately relieved as he saw how June and Yuki were getting along. However it did make him feel a little guilty, of course she should be having fun with teenagers her own age and even dating a boy her own age, not him. He sighed, as much as he knew that she wanted it this way, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He continued to watch Yuki laugh and blush as she chatted with June; he smiled as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"It's ok" June smiled, "I will try and stop my siblings from gossiping about your relationship."

"Arigato" Yuki sighed, "It kinda happens though; my friends are always questioning me about it."

"I guess they're bound to though," June replied, "Seeing as you are both nobles and the age gap is kinda…"

"Yes" Yuki interrupted, "I am fully aware of the age gap."

June didn't reply as she could clearly see that this was a sore area in the relationship, she just sincerely hoped that it would not come between them in the future. She smiled and changed the subject and discussed her favourite manga books and found out Yuki's favourite books. Both girls found that they enjoyed reading the same manga books and June lent Yuki a few series which Yuki was not familiar with. Yuki accepted them gratefully and packed them with her things as she and Jūshirō gathered their things to embark on the long journey home, but before they did. They had one last stop.

xxxxxxx

"Um, hi" Yuki said embarrassed.

She knelt down and smiled at Jūshirō's parents, she felt a little silly but she knew it was important to both of them. Besides, it was his mother's ring she was wearing.

"I'm Yuki" she introduced herself, "Although you probably know already."

Jūshirō smiled, he was glad she understood how important it was to him for her to meet his parents.

"Thank you" Yuki whispered to Jūshirō's mother, "For raising him to be as caring as he is. Don't worry; I'll be with him, always."

She felt even sillier and she was worried he had overheard but it felt right to say it and she did want to thank his parents.

Jūshirō smiled as the rings shone in the morning light, as if his mother was smiling herself.

xxxxxxx

As to be expected, things went back to normal at Jūshirō's house, he and Yuki went back to separate beds and Jūshirō made no more attempts at intimacy with Yuki. It had now been a month since they have kissed fully and Yuki was feeling it. She was utterly confused, what had happened that night at the main house? Why had he been like that, and not nothing at all? He was always telling her he loved her but he never showed any love to her at all.

It hit Yuki when she was reading one of June's manga books. She turned the page and laughed at the confused and crazy love that these characters were experiencing. She gasped as the thought hit her. She started at the drawing of the pretty girl, her own age who was lying in bed.

"That's it!" Yuki whispered to herself, "I'll do what she's doing!"

She hastily put the book on her desk and jumped out of bed before rushing to the bathroom. She dampened a cloth with warm water and rushed back into bed before placing it on her forehead and pinching herself on the arm. Her eyes began to water as she stopped and she lay back, trying to look as innocent as possible. She stared to make fretting noises and kept blinking to keep her eyes as watery as possible.

Jūshirō, who was also reading, put his reading glasses on the side table and strained his ears to clarify what the noise was. He got out of bed and placed his book down before going to Yuki's room. His eyes widened as he saw an 'ill' Yuki gripping her quilt and her face showed a look of pain. He instantly went to her side and shook her 'awake' as her eyes were closed and she was whimpering.

"Yuki…" he whispered and shook her gently. He removed the cloth and found it was warm, he gasped as he figured that it must have originally been cold but she was burning up so she subsequently heated up the cloth. Yuki shot her eyes open quickly and took a breath quickly before turning to look at Jūshirō who was kneeling by her side. She gave a weak smile and fake 'coughed' trying to keep up the 'ill' act.

"Are you all right?" Jūshirō asked quietly.

Yuki shook her head and gripped the quilt tighter, "I-I wasn't feeling very well earlier…so I tried to cool down and I fell asleep…and then…" Yuki shut her eyes and made a squeaking noise.

"And then…?" Jūshirō soothed.

"I had a nightmare…" Yuki whispered.

Jūshirō frowned, he was expecting something terrible but then again, nightmares can be terrible things.

"Are you ok now?" He asked concerned.

Yuki shook her head again, "I'm scared" she said feebly, she knew she sounded corny and desperate but she couldn't take it any longer, she wanted a whole relationship, not a half hearted one.

"It's ok" Jūshirō whispered, "Do you still feel ill?"

Yuki nodded, she was glad that she wasn't a bad actor and that she seemed to have fooled him even though she was as healthy as ever.

"Do you want some medication" he asked, making Yuki stiffen as she knew she shouldn't take medication when she wasn't really ill, "Like some painkillers if you are in pain or some fever tablets?"

Yuki shook her head and geared herself for the question, "C-Can I…sit with you…for a while?"

She pulled the quilt over her head as her heart began to pound, she felt nervous and dreaded his answer as much as she longed for it.

Jūshirō stiffened a little; he was beginning to suspect that she wasn't really ill and that it was a ploy for some reason. He knew that she wanted to share a bed again, which made him wonder if she wanted a repeat of the night at the main house. He wanted to say no but he couldn't hurt her feelings and let her down, as long as he kept up his impeccable self restraint all would be fine. He sighed but gave a small nod even though she couldn't see him.

He prised her fingers off the quilt and pulled it back over her face and smiled as she was blushing and looked embarrassed. He stood up before scooping her up, placing her over his shoulder and taking her into his room. Yuki smiled cheekily to herself and sighed happily as she watched the world go backwards. She looked up at the starry sky and smiled more before she hit the light of his room.

She kept up her 'ill' act as took her off his shoulder and held her close. He sat down in bed and placed her in his lap before pulling the quilt over both of them. He felt her relax against him and she sighed in bliss.

"Are you ok now?" He asked again.

This time Yuki nodded and buried her head into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. It was a little intimate but not like before. And he still only kissed the top of her head, which pissed her off more. She watched him pick up the thick novel on the bedside table and the glasses next to it. She frowned; she didn't know he needed glasses.

"Since when do you need glasses?" She asked.

"Since I was a kid" he replied.

"Why do you need them, I have never seen you wear them before?" She continued to ask.

"Only to read, normally I'm fine, but with small print I kinda need them" Jūshirō admitted.

"Oh" Yuki replied, "Can I try 'em on?"

"I don't know, it can't be good for your eyes as it ca-"

Yuki cut him off in mid sentence as she whipped the glasses out of his hand and tried them on. She looked up at him and blushed.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a librarian" he replied.

Yuki smiled and placed them over his eyes so that he could read. After a few seconds she sat back down and blushed. She had to admit it, she found him very sexy with the glasses, as it gave him the intellectual look.

"W-What are you reading?" She asked, hiding her attraction towards him.

"It's a murder mystery" he said, "A Ken Arimataro novel."

Yuki nodded, she had heard of him as being a good writer but she had never read any of his novels as she preferred manga books.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Well…" Jūshirō replied, "It's about this detective who is called in an emergency case as this woman has just lost her husband but when the detective does some snooping we found out that he was involved in this huge conspiracy and a lot of people wanted him dead. And I have got to the bit where we are finding out who actually killed him and how…"

"You know who did it don't you?" Yuki smiled.

"No, I am just about to find out" Jūshirō pointed out.

"It'll be his wife or his best friend or his sister or something like that; you know to make it shocking…"

"You're probably right" he laughed with her.

They continued to talk about the possibilities of the conclusion of the book until they eventually fell asleep, with the book still on the page he was reading and his glasses still on.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō woke up sluggishly the following morning. He checked the clock next to him and found it was only six in the morning. He smiled as he saw he holding his book, his glasses were still on and Yuki was sleeping in the same position as she was sitting the previous night. He placed his book and glasses on the table next to the clock and tried to shift Yuki off of him. He sighed as he accidentally woke her up when he wanted to let her sleep more as it would help her to get over her 'illness.'

When Yuki realised how she was sitting and forgot that she was under the weather she hopped of as quick as lightning and blushed.

"I'm s-so sorry…" she said embarrassed.

"Why?" Jūshirō asked, confused.

"B-Because the way I was s-sitting" she stuttered in reply.

"We've been like that for the whole night so I wouldn't worry" he laughed.

"Oh" Yuki plainly said.

"So are you feeling better?" He asked, trying to catch her out.

Yuki hesitated, should she be honest? But then would he be angry for lying and tricking him like that? Shouldn't a relationship be based on honesty instead of lies?

"Yes" she replied with a cough, "A little."

"I don't understand it" Jūshirō said, "You were fine earlier and then you were suddenly ill…"

"I-I m-must have contracted a bug or something" Yuki interjected.

"You must have done" he continued, "Anyway I'm glad you're feeling better."

Yuki nodded and continued to stand where she was, not sure what to do now.

"You look tired" Jūshirō said, seeing how she wasn't sure what to do next, "You should rest more."

Yuki frowned, was it possible he was perhaps calling her back to bed? She blushed, his voice was innocent and he looked sincere but the question remained. She looked down, hiding her embarrassment and asked him what time it was. When she received the answer, ten past six, she shuffled her feet a little and made her way to the door, and said that she wasn't tired at all. She told him that she had to be up early anyway as she had some errands to run.

"What errands are they?" He asked her.

Yuki frowned, since when was he so prying? Her heart started get beat faster as he refused to move out of bed and continued to look genuine.

"Um…well I have to meet my grandfather for a briefing and there's a lot of paperwork to do…"

"You have to meet your grandfather this afternoon and I know how much paperwork there is and there isn't that much, which is a first." He pointed out.

Yuki gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of her neck, it seemed he knew her timetable and she had temporarily failed to remember he was her captain. She sighed and ran out of reasons why not to climb back into bed as there was still another hour of sleep available. She yawned as stretched, still on the threshold of the door as Jūshirō smiled and lay down on his side, shifting the pillow into place as he did. She succumbed to her tiredness and her deep wants to join him. She slowly made her way back, blushing all the way and flopped next to him, keeping her head down. He immediately put his arm around her protectively making her blush more. Little did she know that that wouldn't be the only lie should would ever tell him.

xxxxxxx

That afternoon Yuki went to a briefing with her grandfather. She looked around the familiar room again and smiled as her grandfather gave her some interesting news.

"Central 46 have decided to promote you" Shigekuni said, cutting out any small talk even though he wanted to know how things were getting along, "You are now lieutenant of squad thirteen and I am proud to give you your badge. Normally your captain would inform you but I figured you'd want to surprise him."

Yuki was stunned; she certainly hadn't been expecting this. She looked down worriedly; everyone knew that no one would be as good as Kaien would she be immediately rejected because she was no good? She was currently doing the duties of a vice captain but she had never seen herself as a candidate for the role. And there was the whole captain thing; would she be able to distinguish the difference between work and private life? What worried her the most was whether she would be able to resist him if he was sitting in his favourite chair with his glasses that she found so irresistible. She shook her head and brushed away her indecent thoughts before bowing and taking her leave.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō sighed, he didn't want a new vice captain. He had almost crushed the hell butterfly that had given the message from central 46 about the proposition in his anger. Why should he have a new vice captain? Kiyone and Yuki were appropriate, they got the paperwork done when he was on a mission and they helped around with new squad members. What's more is that no one would ever replace Kaien's work and the upbeat atmosphere that he placed on the squad. And he didn't even know the name of the replacement, they had left that detail out so that now he had to wait in agony as the new vice captain simply smiled in happiness at the promotion.

He scrubbed his brush from side to side across the paper instantly blacking over the mistake that he had made in his anger. He checked the time, it was half three, Yuki had left an hour and a quarter ago, she must be finished by now and be on her way back. He eagerly anticipated her return as he would be able to discuss this whole vice captain business with her.

He heard the door knock and he stiffened, it was either Yuki or the new vice captain. He sighed; he had to answer the door, not to would be impolite.

"Come in" he said plainly.

He instantly smiled as the door slid open to reveal Yuki.

"Hi" she said quietly, reddening.

"Welcome back" Jūshirō said, "What did your grand-fa-ther…"

Jūshirō was speechless as he saw the vice captains badge on her arm, she was his vice captain? He shook his head in disbelief, this wasn't happening, it was a fantasy or something. But no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, she was still standing there with the vice captains badge.

"You're my new vice captain?" he said, astounded and unable to comprehend the situation.

"Um…yes" she replied, a bit put out by the tone in his voice.

She slowly closed the door behind her and made her way over to him. She stood a foot away from him and soon found herself sitting on his knee. She blushed as realised they were still getting closer. She relaxed and felt happiness again as Jūshirō kissed her truly for the first time in months.

"We now have a flower of the office" he said quietly as they eventually broke apart.

**Please review!**

**In the next chapter, we see an old charcater, how will she ruin things this time? And how will Jushiro react to the news?**


	17. Miyazaki's Speech

**A/N: Hello, i said there would be a blast from the past with a certain character but what spanner will she throw into the works this time?**

**I don't own bleach**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, grief, pain, language, lime, lemons, adult relationships...etc.**

Chapter Sixteen

Miyazaki's Speech

Miyazaki walked through the winding streets of the seireitei on her way to meet Ritsuka. She looked up and sighed heavily, she hated the fall, all the dead leaves that break when they are raked. And the raking, it itself is a chore, she hated it. She preferred winter; there are no leaves to rake up and no leaves to drop water after it rains.

She stomped through the leaves scowling all the way when she saw a familiar person. She gave a cruel smile, hiding her rising jealousy. She slowed her pace a little and focussed her attention on Yuki who hadn't noticed her presence.

"Well" Miyazaki said confidently, "If it isn't little Yuki Yamamoto!"

Yuki looked up and instantly met Miyazaki's cold hazel eyes as she froze on the spot, Miyazaki's smile widened as she saw the fear instantly show in Yuki's eyes. Yuki might have matured, she looked older and she has grown into herself but she was still the shy and easily dominated young girl who Miyazaki loved to be cruel.

"What are you doing my neck of the woods?" Miyazaki continued, questioning why she was near the eighth squad barracks.

"I have some paperwork to deliver to your captain" Yuki replied, trying to hide her fear.

"I see" Miyazaki said, "I also see you're now a vice captain."

"Yes" Yuki smiled as she was now a higher rank than Miyazaki and could demand respect from her.

"That's no surprise" Miyazaki said cruelly, "I guess screwing your captain helped you get the promotion."

Yuki raised her eyebrows and gaped at her in shock, she hasn't changed at all, and she is still as vicious as ever.

"Excuse me" Yuki said confidently, "I worked hard for this position; my relationship with my captain has nothing to do with my position. Besides Central 46 decide who are the captains and vice captains, do you not remember?"

Miyazaki kept smiling, Yuki was questioning her intelligence, not outright but it was implied, she would pay for that too. She would pay for taking captain Ukitake off her, who she still had a crush on. She should be with him, not Yuki. Yuki wasn't the one who performed love rituals, burned incense and read files and newspapers, desperately trying to find out about him, Miyazaki was. Sure, her actions could be classified as being a stalker but she was in love, wasn't she. She smiled cruelly all the more; she would make Yuki pay if it killed her.

"Of course I remember" Miyazaki said silkily after a while, "I was simply referring to your engagement to the captain, there's no need to get so shirty with me."

Yuki looked at her with distrust, why was she being so ok with it, if she knew then how come she wasn't ramming her against the wall and giving her 'what for'.

"Y-Yes" Yuki replied confident that she could take her on if she decided to attack her, "I didn't know you were aware."

"Everybody knows" Miyazaki laughed maliciously, "You're the talk of the seireitei, everybody knows about Miss Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake."

Yuki's eyes widened, she didn't know that people were talking; nobody had come up to her and congratulated her, only people she herself had told. Unless this was one of Miyazaki's tricks to get her worried and scare her away from him.

"Well" Yuki said after a few minutes, "I'd better get this paperwork to its destination so I can get back to my captain, wouldn't want to keep him waiting…"

Miyazaki glared a little, showing her jealously without meaning to, Yuki was retaliating, being a little cocky and taunting her with what she wanted the most and could not have, that would have to change.

"Good bye Yuki" Miyazaki said before flash stepping around the corner and stopping in the middle of the next street, "Hello Captain Ukitake." She smiled to herself as walked at a normal pace to meet Ritsuka.

xxxxxxx

"If you're going to keep doing that, then you can just go back!" Byakuya snapped.

Rasen sighed impatiently and stopped pacing the room. She sat down and wagged her tail from side to side which pissed him off more.

"It's bad enough that you've been here all this time" he continued, "But now you're constantly fidgeting!"

"I'm bored!" Rasen wailed.

"Then go home!" Byakuya yelled, his rage rising rapidly.

"I'm not going to that bastard's house!" Rasen screamed back.

Byakuya didn't know what to say, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to live in that house with them. She detested him more than he did. He sighed heavily and continued to pile through the files he had been given.

"You're not staying here forever!" He said.

Rasen rolled her eyes and huffed. She would have to leave at some point but she would stay here as long as possible. She missed Yuki dearly but she hated 'him' more.

"Well" she retaliated, adamant that she was not going to leave, "If you would just get a move on and take what belongs to you back then I wouldn't have to leave!"

"You know it's not that easy!" Byakuya reminded her, "It takes time and I am getting there! Oh, impatient one!"

Rasen scowled, he was right but he was taking his merry, old sweet time!

"I remember" Rasen said lightly, hoping to make him remember and push him a little, "One particular night when you yourself were very impatient and you snapped at me in anger so that I would leave the two of you alone!"

Byakuya shot an evil glare at her that would normally shut up even Yachiru but it didn't faze her. After centuries of knowing that look, she had come to identify it well it enough to not have it bother her.

"And then when I did turn to leave I could hear the impatience in your voice and you body actions just showed how much you ach-"

"If you want to keep living" Byakuya yelled over her and cutting her off, "Then I suggest you stop talking!"

Rasen sulked some more before walking outside to get some fresh air. The sky was overcast and a storm was predicted. She smiled as she felt a lonely vibe coming from Byakuya.

Byakuya watched Rasen walk around the garden before slipping out of sight to go and explore the grounds some more. He sighed heavily, why did Rasen have to bring that memory up? It was ages old but it was as crystal clear, like it happened last night. He scowled and cursed Rasen as he felt the same feelings wash over him as he did that night. He could feel her smooth skin under his fingers, her delicate but firm shoulder and her unblemished neck.

He slammed his files down and dragged himself out of that memory; it was one, amongst a few other which he would not allow himself to indulge in. He continued to work, promising himself that would recall another memory tonight using this as a way to push himself on through the endless work.

xxxxxxx

Ritsuka looked up and smiled as she saw Miyazaki walking towards her. She raised her eyebrows as Miyazaki was smiling happily to herself as she walked.

"Hey Hun" Ritsuka said in her fake plastic voice as Miyazaki stopped in front of her, "Why are you so happy today?"

"Good morning Ritsuka" Miyazaki finally said, "I'm afraid there is a change of plan…"

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō placed the last of the files in the outward box and smiled as he finally saw his desk. He continued to smile as he placed Yuki's mechanical pencil and her brushes in the holder and swept her things back onto her side of the desk. He had originally decided to keep work and home life separate, that meant no intimacy of any sort in the office and no fraternizing. However this policy was ended in a week as Yuki suggested they combine desks and he could hardly refuse as she had looked so hopeful and excited about the job. He had lost the fraternizing part but there was no intimacy at the office or at home and he was still unsure whether to ask her if she wanted to move into his room. He sighed and checked the clock before leaving the office and stepping out into the crisp fall morning.

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure this will work?" Ritsuka hissed.

"I'm not sure but we can give a shot" Miyazaki pointed out, "This plan will create doubt in his mind and if there is doubt then it isn't a good thing to have in a relationship and it will create a rift and eventually break then apart."

Ritsuka smiled weakly as Miyazaki chuckled to herself, her version of an evil cackle. As much as she liked Miyazaki she had to admit that she needed a life and a boyfriend, not somebody else's.

"How do you know that he will fall for it?" She asked, feeling doubt herself.

"If he cares about the tramp so much" Miyazaki said vindictively, "Then he will fall for it like a charm!"

Ritsuka continued to give a weak smile as Miyazaki mulled over the plan in her head. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the squad thirteen barracks. All they had to do now was sit and wait.

It seemed like an eternity later until the two of the, felt Jūshirō's reiatsu approaching. They shot up and nodded to each other before taking their positions a few metres away from the doors. When they heard his footsteps they sprung into action.

Jūshirō gasped as he saw two young shinigami run up to him at full speed and out of breath. He stopped in his tracks and waited until they had reached him.

"Captain…Ukitake" one panted.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes" the other managed to say, "It's important we speak with Yamamoto-fukuteichou!"

Jūshirō tensed up a little as he heard Yuki's name, what was so important? Surely if something was wrong, she would have spoken to him about it?

"She isn't here…at the moment" he eventually said, "Can I take a message?"

Miyazaki and Ritsuka looked at each other pretending to be worried and nodded.

"Ok" Miyazaki said as she tried to keep up the act of being breathless, "When you see her, tell her that Ai and Sakura have spoken with Captain Unohana and that her test results are back."

"Test results?" Jūshirō asked concerned, "What tests?"

Miyazaki could see how nervous he was, he was falling for it, which made her all the more elated.

"Did she not tell you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yeah" Miyazaki said, "She had to have some tests done and captain Unohana conducted them and now the results are back."

Jūshirō shook his head, what tests? She had never mentioned any tests and when did she have them taken? She sure looked all right and she had recovered from that 'bug' she had weeks ago so why was she having tests? And why was she hiding it from him?

"What were the results?" He asked quickly, wanting the answer to be a good one.

Miyazaki and Ritsuka exchanged glances again and they looked down as Miyazaki whispered, "Not good. It seems that her white blood cells aren't as well as they should be…meaning that she is more prone to disease…like…"

Jūshirō froze; her natural defence system is not as good? She was more susceptible to disease, like…then it hit him, he had an illness that could be passed on easily, and with Yuki's defence system naturally down, she could die if she caught it. He turned white as he realised his situation, they would have to distance themselves, for the rest of their lives.

"I-I'll pass on the message" he stammered unable to comprehend their situation, "T-Thank you, A-Ai, was it?"

Miyazaki nodded and gave a weak smile as she pretended to be concerned like Ai would be.

"Thank you Ai" Jūshirō said again, "I know that Yuki and yourself are close as she often talks about you so she'll be happy that you delivered the news and not anybody else."

Miyazaki continued to smile as she excused herself and Ritsuka, saying that they had some important business to attend to, leaving Jūshirō frozen on the spot, full of worry and shock.

xxxxxxx

As Yuki walked through the squad thirteen barracks, she felt exhausted as she had flash stepped all the way back from the squad eight barracks, the only thing she wanted to do was sit and rest with Jūshirō at her side.

She smiled as she slid open the door and stepped in. Her smile soon disintegrated however as she saw worry in Jūshirō's face. She frowned as she approached him and she sat down slowly, never breaking the gaze that they held.

She opened her mouth to speak but Jūshirō stopped her as he spoke first.

"I know" he said solemnly, making Yuki frown all the more, "Ai and Sakura told me about your tests and the results are through."

Yuki pulled a face, what the hell is he talking about? What tests? She had no tests? Had he gone crazy in the time she was away?

"Tests?" She asked.

"Don't hide it and lie any more!" He said seriously, "I know so there is no need to keep up your 'barrier' and keep things to yourself."

Yuki didn't understand, what did Ai and Sakura tell him? What tests? Are they mental or physical? She sighed, he was probably tired and he had clearly missed her.

"Wait" she said, thinking harder, "Is this about the bug I had a few weeks ago?"

Jūshirō shook his head gravely, making her all the more confused.

"I'm not angry…just disappointed that you couldn't tell me…and I'm concerned about you…"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki said, cutting him off. She frowned as he was sitting quite far back and he had even split the tables. She stood up to push the desks back together but Jūshirō continued to talk, stopping her in her tracks.

"You need to see captain Unohana right away" Jūshirō managed to say, "…your results….a-are n-not good…it's you w-white blood cells, they aren't w-working…so you are more likely to catch diseases like..."

"Tuberculosis" Yuki automatically finished the sentence, "But what the hell are you talking about? What tests? I have had no te-"

"Go and see her" Jūshirō instructed, getting pissed off that she still refused to tell him and was lying through her back teeth, "Please."

Yuki sighed and nodded, completely confused but too tired to argue. All she had to do was pretend to see captain Unohana and then convince Jūshirō that she was all right. She bent down to kiss him but he swivelled around in his chair so she couldn't. She felt hurt, why was he pushing her away again? She thought that they were over this already. She looked confused and hurt and Jūshirō was glad that he couldn't see her.

Yuki trekked out, she could either, go home and pretend this never happened and put it all down to Jūshirō being tired and overworked or she could go to captain Unohana and straighten this all out.

xxxxxxx

"What are you talking about?" Retsu said in her caring voice.

"I have no idea" Yuki said on the verge of tears, "He just started going on about me having faulty white blood cells and all this shit that I have no idea about and me catching tuberculosis and Ai and Sakura telling him things and that I should see you right away…"

Retsu frowned; she could only just tell what Yuki had said. She patted her on the back and sighed.

"Well I'm not sure what all this commotion is about" she smiled, "But I can tell you some things."

Yuki looked up through her watery eyes and gave a weak smile as Retsu began to console her with the truth.

"You're fine" she said brightly, "I'm sure he has gotten the wrong end of the stick, you know as well as I do that Ai and Sakura wouldn't go around telling lies and we both know that there is no tests and that your immune system is as good as it should be. There is a small chance that you could catch it but we can fix that…"

"How?" Yuki cut her off.

Retsu turned around in her chair and opened some of her supply cupboards above her desk. She pulled out a small bottle and some packages, making Yuki stiffen and feel nervous. She saw Retsu turn back around to face her after a few minutes and she shuddered as she saw the long, thin needle and the clear solution in the syringe.

"You need a tuberculosis shot" Retsu said quietly.

"W-Will it h-hurt?" Yuki stammered, her heart rate increasing by the second, she hated needles and was terrified of them.

Retsu shook her head and smiled, trying to make Yuki feel better, "No and it means that you two won't ever have to worry about it, no matter how close you get!" Retsu winked, making Yuki blush. She smiled to herself, it meant that they could get close, very close in fact. It was about time though, she was starting to get annoyed at how Jūshirō wasn't a touchy person, as in he seemed push her away and never showed her any love physically. He always told her but never showed her, and she was sick of it. But not anymore. She was going to get this shot and show him how healthy she is.

She clenched her teeth when she felt the needle but she knew what it meant. She smiled as captain Unohana gave her plaster and sent her on her way with a warning.

"Oh, you might feel some side effects of the jab but don't worry you'll be fine in a few days. The worst that you can feel is feverish and a little faint but Jūshirō will know exactly what you are going through…"

Yuki gave a weak smile, of course he would know how she felt, and he had to deal with stuff like this everyday of his life. She thanked her and exchanged farewells before shooting off back to her squad.

xxxxxxx

Yuki felt the papers slip out of her hand, as she stumbled to the side, her vision blurry and her head spinning. She put her hands on the table, trying to steady herself but she felt like she was going to faint.

"Jū…shirō" she managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper. She opened her eyes further, straining them to see clearly. She recalled captain Unohana's warning and managed to curse, where was Jūshirō when she needed him?

Then, as if on cue she felt Jūshirō's steady and trusting hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place and stopping her from fainting.

"I got you" she heard him whisper.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, still feeling weak but relieved that he was there. She felt herself being lifted up and she made the smallest of smiles as she was held securely.

"Your immune system…" she heard Jūshirō whisper to himself, "It's worse than I thought…"

Yuki tried to correct him and explain her situation of experiencing the side effects of the shot but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak she had to close it again, she was too weak to even talk. She managed to shake her head lightly which only made Jūshirō all the more worried.

Jūshirō held her away from him as if she could catch something if they touched, he cursed, why did this have to happen to her? And why did she need to lie and keep lying to him? Was she afraid that he would be angry at her? He scowled this wasn't fair, things were starting to get a little easier between them and now…this.

He took her into her room and lay her down so that she could rest. Except this time he did not lie down with her and he did not stay with her in the warm room. Instead he gave her a hurt look as she instantly drifted off before leaving the room and firmly shutting the door behind him.

**Please Review!**

**I want to thank Kat for proof reading my work so that there are now less typo's, if any at all. And thank you 'SheDevil85' and 'cheeky half-demon' for your lovely reviews and for the people who alerted and or favourited my story!**

**In the next chapter, just how far will Yuki go to get what she wants from Jushiro? And how will Jushiro react to her advances?**


	18. Unwanted Love

**A/N: Newest chap, title is a little sad, its kinda a sad chap really, sorry!**

**I dont own bleach!**

**Warnings: Grief, Pain, Angst, Language, Lime, Lemons, Adult situations and themes, violence, etc.**

Chapter Seventeen

Unwanted Love

One week after Yuki's traumatic experience she had fully recovered from the side effects of the jab and she was as feisty as ever. She expected things to go back to normal, however she soon found it that it didn't. It now seemed that Jūshirō was as distant as ever from her. He never hugged her anymore and he certainly never kissed her anymore, in fact it seemed to Yuki that even touching his hand was out of the question because he probably thought she would catch something from him.

It was now nearing the end of the fall and it had been a long time since they had done anything intimate and it was clearly getting to her. Jūshirō had never once invited her to spend the night in his bed since her 'ill' act and he hadn't held her close for kami knows how long! She found herself sighing and moping around the house.

It was only another week later that she finally snapped.

"What are we doing?" She suddenly yelled over the breakfast table as she slammed her glass down, making Jūshirō jump.

"Doing what?" He asked lightly afraid of angering her further.

"This!" She continued to yell.

"This?" He asked again in his light tone.

"Yes, this!" She ranted.

"What's this?" He continued.

"This?" She asked, "This is our relationship!"

"What about it?" He asked quietly so that Yuki could barely hear him.

"You know what I am talking about!" She pointed out.

Jūshirō looked down, he knew full well what she was talking about but he was too worried to say anything as she could blow another gasket. He knew she was talking about the fact that he hadn't shown her any intimacy since Takeo's wedding. He had not held her or pulled her close to him and they were still separated. Yes, he knew all too well. He gave her everything except a physical relationship; he always told her how much he loved her and he always made sure that she was cared for. He would constantly check that she had everything she needed; he was a good companion and a carer but not a good lover.

"I haven't the foggiest what you are going on about!" He lied in defence.

Yuki narrowed her eyes, she knew that he was lying; she could see it in his eyes and it as written all over his face.

She sighed; she knew how she wasn't going to get through.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, changing the subject rapidly, "You've been acting unusually since you went to see Retsu and I know that your defence systems are down and…"

"That's the problem!" Yuki cried in frustration, "There is nothing wrong with me! Nothing at all! My white blood cells are as good as they could ever be!"

"Then…why did those girls give me that news…and why were you faint a week ago?" He asked, stumped and confused.

"I don't know what exactly happened but I know that I am fine and I went to Retsu and she knows I'm fine and the reason that I was faint is because…I had an injection…for t-tuberculosis…"

Jūshirō went rigid, she did that for him? She went through the pain of a needle and the terrible side effects just for him? He shook his head, why would she do that?

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"Because then I won't catch it no matter…how close…we…get…" She looked down and blushed, making Jūshirō frown. He sighed inwardly, he still hadn't gotten over his fear of hurting her in any way possible and since she had gotten this shot for him she been in more pain. It seemed that the closer they got the more pain and anguish she received. He shook his head for the second time that morning, he was being ridiculous, there is nothing wrong with her, she's perfectly healthy, and she's perfect in general.

He stood up and placed the dishes in the dishwasher before giving Yuki a weak smile and dismissing himself, leaving Yuki still sitting down feeling frustrated and unloved.

xxxxxxx

For the rest of that day and well into the next Yuki continued to feel angry and hurt. She continued to hide her feelings, realising that her sudden outburst wasn't the best approach. She found out that night however that an even more direct approach wasn't the best either.

xxxxxxx

Yuki stretched and yawned as she carried her glass of water back to her room. It was late, well past midnight, and she was exhausted. She had woken up due to an owl's hooting in the garden and had been unable to sleep since. Feeling restless but tired she had got up to get a drink, hoping it would clear her head.

She stopped on the way to her room as she passed Jūshirō's room. She did a double take and she smiled as his light was still on, he was sitting upright and resting against the headboard as he held his book and his glasses were still on. She blushed as she watched him, he had fallen asleep again. She slowly walked into his room and set her glass on his bedside table. She slowly prized the book out of his hands and placed his bookmark in place. She smiled as she noticed he was only a few pages away from finishing this colossal book, it was a shame that he fell asleep before the very end. She finished helping him by delicately removing his glasses and putting them on top of the book.

She sighed, there was nothing more to do, she had to go back to her own room. She couldn't lie him down flat as he would wake up and a change in the light could also wake him if he was in a light sleep. She opened her eyes a little more; she could sit with him for a little while, what's the harm in that? She slowly sat down in his lap and relaxed after a while, desperately trying not to wake him. She felt her hands glide involuntarily over his bare chest. She placed her hands on his torso before leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder, she then brought her legs up and straightened them over his so that she was lying over him. She sat up again and pulled the quilt over the two of them, making it warmer and cosier. She closed her eyes and gently ran her hand over his chest, sighing happily as she did so.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as she suddenly recalled the fantasies that she used to have a year or so ago. If only she had known then what it was like now, how she longed for those fantasies to be reality. She found herself compelled to take her chance. She quickly kissed his neck and closed her eyes again. She waited a minute before slowly opening one eye to check he was still asleep. She smiled as he was still the same before reaching up to his neck and shoulders for the second time, except she did not stop and pretend to be asleep, no longer caring if he woke up. She continued to work on his neck and broad shoulders, not noticing that he was starting to stir.

Jūshirō stirred in his sleep, feeling something warm against him and something soft brushing against him. He smiled to himself, his dream had started off innocent but it now seemed that it was headed down a very different path and it was becoming more real by the second. Since when did Yuki appear in front of him? She hadn't even been apart of the dream before, and now she just appeared out of nowhere and was doing this to him!

He gave her a mischievous smile as she helped him remove his captain's coat. He pulled her into him and stroked her bare back, making her smile in happiness at his tactility. She heard him whisper her name lovingly making her blush a little.

Yuki froze as she suddenly realised that Jūshirō was waking up and she let out a small gasp as she felt his hand on her back.

"Yuki…" he mumbled in his sleep, making her start of panic, he was dreaming about her, and she was trapped. She was gently pulled so that she was pressed against him, making her squirm a little. "_Shit! What do I do now?" _she thought, the words spinning around in her head. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but she soon found that she was stuck as Jūshirō was strong and unyielding. She cursed as she watched Jūshirō slowly open his eyes and awaken.

Jūshirō looked down confused and tired. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times as he could have sworn that Yuki was sitting with him.

"Yuki?" He asked as he saw that he was right.

Yuki didn't say anything she kept her head down and hid her shame. She stiffened as she felt her head being lifted up. Jūshirō lifted her chin so that he could see her clearly. She was here, it was no dream. He frowned, he had actually felt her touch though, and did she really do that?

"Yuki?" He asked again.

"Hai" she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked as he shuffled back a little, widening the gap between them.

Yuki moved her head away to the side, liberating herself from his grip and felt the tears threaten.

"I…I d-don't know…" she muffled, she had forgotten that she had originally gone in his room to help him and had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten to come up with an excuse. She shook her head, feeling built up rage that had been forming for the past three months, she shouldn't need an excuse for this, she was engaged, and shouldn't she be entitled to intimacy with her fiancé?

"Did you have a bad dream again?" He asked, "Or do you feel ill or did you get up and forget where your room is on your way back?"

"No" Yuki replied in an angry and hurt voice, "I saw that you were asleep with your book still open and your glasses on so put everything away."

"Thank you" he smiled weakly, "That was considerate of you."

She gave a weak smile but refused to move when Jūshirō tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Is there anything else?" He asked as he tried to edge Yuki off him.

"No" she replied quickly as she tried to sit more firmly, adamant that she was staying, "…well…um…y-yes there is…actually…"

Jūshirō froze what could she want to say, has she caught on to his hesitation around her?

"Y-Yes?" Jūshirō finally stuttered.

"It's…it's just that…we don't… do anything together anymore…" Yuki tried to reply but she felt tears nagging at her and she fought to keep them back.

Jūshirō frowned, they did do things together, not so much physical things but they were close and they did work in the same office together.

"Of course we do…" he started.

"No" Yuki replied, "We have the emotional side down but…n-not the ph-physical side…"

"I-I don't understand, Yuki" Jūshirō lied.

"No…neither do I…" Yuki whispered, "I don't understand why you have been avoiding me since that time at the main house…I don't understand why you can't hug me or hold me or even touch my hand…and I don't understand why you can't trust me…"

"I do trust you" Jūshirō hastily said covering up the second gripe Yuki made, "And I haven't been avoiding you since Takeo's wedding, if this is about splitting up our desks then I have a perfectly reasonable explanation, it's that the desks are so small and t-"

"It's not the desks and you know it!" Yuk almost yelled, "How come we have separate bedrooms? And how come we never go in the Onsen together? And how come I never sit with you, or lie down next to you or do things engaged couples do!"

Jūshirō looked to the side, avoiding Yuki's piercing gaze. She had caught on, she had hit the nail on the head in fact and she wasn't afraid to confront him about it. He applauded her; she had more courage in this subject than he did.

"I have to do some paperwork" he said as he shifted Yuki off him and stood up to put his top on, "I can't talk about this right now."

Yuki looked down and watched as her vision blurred, her tears were blocking her sight and she could feel their coolness on her flushed cheeks. She knew he was avoiding her again, she knew that he was putting this off and she knew, being the vice captain, how much paperwork there was. There was no paperwork to be done.

"But it's three in the morning!" She called after him as he opened the door as met the crisp autumn air. He turned back to give her a tired smile before suggesting she go back to sleep in her own room. He wandered down the corridor and shut himself him his study, where upon he coughed and pulled his robe around him more tightly. The weather had changed and was now colder, signalling that winter would be here in a month. He prayed that this one wouldn't be long and harsh, but something told him otherwise.

xxxxxxx

"It's like being a doll" Rukia suggested the next day.

"Huh?" Yuki replied confused. She had only just managed to tell Rukia about her problems but now she was starting to regret she had ever said anything, especially since she was coming out with weird comments. She stared at her feet and placed her mug next to her and listened to the trickling of the small brook in front of her.

"It's a metaphor" Rukia said lightly as she tried to explain her theory on the collapsing relationship between her best friend and her captain. She felt caught, she wasn't sure what to say, her captain could appear at any moment and with Yuki's current state of mind anything could set her off in an emotional rampage.

"I see" Yuki said casually, not seeing at all where Rukia was going with this.

"Just listen," Rukia instructed, "Lets say, in metaphor terms that you are a doll. The captain is the shop owner who sells china dolls and he loves each of his dolls in their own right, some being pretty or particularly smooth or colourful. And one day he receives a special doll, the prettiest of any he has ever seen. He is immediately drawn to it and takes a liking to it but because he has to make a living he puts it on the shelf. As time passes by he keeps looking at the special doll and grows to love it, until one day he takes it down and puts it in a box to keep on his desk, it is no longer for sale. However, he loves this doll so much that he can't bear to see it get broken or dirty or tainted in any way, so it stays in the box, away from him but close enough so that he can admire it love."

Yuki nodded, she was on the brink of tears, and even though it was a metaphor it still clearly showed how Jūshirō saw her. It was true that he loved her but he couldn't let her become defiled, just like the doll owner he kept her behind glass, away from him, where she wouldn't get hurt.

"I don't know whether that helped" Rukia aid quickly, "And I could be barking up the wrong tree but it sounds like that and…"

"Thanks" Yuki cut her off as she shook off any threatening tears, "It was a good way to put it…but…I don't want to be the doll…I want to be the owner's fiancé who he treats like a fiancé."

"I'm sorry" Rukia tried as Yuki rested her head on her shoulder for comfort, "But you could fix that…"

Yuki abruptly lifted her head and looked hopefully at Rukia, "Really?"

Rukia nodded and smiled, "I'd go and see Yoruichi if I were you, she knows a lot about this sort of stuff so she might be able to help you!"

Yuki smiled and nodded, "I'll go and see her later if she isn't busy."

xxxxxxx

"Ok, I'm going!" Rasen huffed.

"About fucking time" Byakuya snapped under his breath, "Do you know how hard it is to keep Rukia from finding out?"

Rasen had been staying at his house for near half a year and it was getting to him, if she wasn't complaining she was provoking him into 'making his move' i.e. going and getting Yuki back so that he could seduce her. He was now thoroughly pissed off with her presence and wanted her out of his hair for a while.

"No need to be so crabby" Rasen said silkily, "Or is it just that your desires are getting to you?"

Byakuya scowled, it would happen but it was Rasen's impatience and sheer stubbornness that was getting to him, she simply didn't know when to quit.

"Putting that aside" Rasen said seriously, "Things aren't well for them."

Byakuya nodded he too had been feeling Yuki's slight pain recently. At the current he didn't know what she was hurting about but as they have always been closely connected he could feel some of that grief that she was experiencing, it disgusted him that Yuki should have to feel that way and it made him want to take her away all the more. He cursed himself for his deep rashness, "_not much longer to wait_" he promised himself.

"I am well aware" he muttered.

"That's why I'm going there for a while, to check things out for a while" Rasen sighed.

Byakuya nodded lightly and watched Rasen turn towards the door.

"Nothing like adding fuel to the fire" she grinned wickedly before bolting out the door and out of sight.

xxxxxxx

"I see" Yoruichi said lightly as she sipped her tea.

"Yes" Yuki sighed, "It's a huge problem."

"No kidding" Yoruichi gave a small laugh.

She frowned as she stirred her tea, out of all the relationship problems that she had been confronted with by her friends over the years; this was the biggest one she had heard of. She had never come across a partner who didn't want physical relations especially with a pretty girl like Yuki.

"Maybe he's lacking the desire gene" she suggested, making Yuki frown and urging her to continue, "You know, he is lacking the desire to want you, he doesn't see you as the cute and loving partner you could be instead he sees you as the young and innocent person you are who could never have a bad thought."

"I guess" Yuki said dryly, "I don't understand, I haven't showed hesitation around him and on the rare occasions that we are intimate I never brush him off…"

"Have you been honest and told him?" Yoruichi asked, cutting her off.

"Well, yeah" Yuki replied, "Last night, I tried to talk about it but as soon as I did he got up and left saying how he couldn't talk about it as he had paperwork to do!"

"Maybe he had" Yoruichi defended him a little.

"At three in the morning?" Yuki said mordantly, blatantly pointing it out.

Yoruichi shook her head, it would be tricky to sort this out but she was certainly willing to give it a try, she was determined to fix this.

"Ok" she smiled, "I think I can help."

"Really?" Yuki asked brightly, feeling relieved and excited.

"Yep" Yoruichi winked, "You can either do it two ways: The Subtle approach or the Non Subtle approach i.e. the take me now approach."

Yuki nodded and pondered which option to go for, the subtle approach would break it in slowly but may not work and the take non subtle approach would certainly push him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be taken anywhere. It seemed that both options had their pros and cons.

"I think" she said eventually, making her decision, "The Subtle approach will be better…"

"And then if that fails then the non subtle can be used!" Yoruichi completed her sentence.

Yuki nodded and smiled before finishing her tea.

"Ok, here's what you do" Yoruichi said lowering her voice a tad, "Go and rent a movie."

"A movie?" Yuki scrutinized, how could that help her?

"Not any movie" Yoruichi said silkily, "A romance movie and then watch it together and see what happens!"

Yuki nodded slowly she was getting the picture, "What movie do you suggest?"

"There are lots" Yoruichi suggested, "Like, Titanic, Dirty Dancing, Romeo and Juliet, Pretty Woman, the Holiday…"

Yoruichi said a few more while Yuki pondered which one would do the trick. She gave a smile as she thought of the perfect one.

"Thanks Yoruichi" she smiled as they both stood up to leave.

"No problem" Yoruichi replied, "Now if that doesn't work, come and see me again and I know something that really will get the job done!"

"The take me now option?" Yuki cautiously said.

"Absolutely" Yoruichi winked, "He won't resist you then!"

Yuki smiled, "I don't quite know what the movie will do but we can only hope!"

"Don't worry" Yoruichi comforted her, "If you watch romance together it's a reaction for couples to end up sitting against each other and then some intimacy will occur as the movie will create a happy and things could get a little steamy, if you know what I mean!"

Yuki smiled, it seemed foolproof, but then again this was Jūshirō, he would not easily be persuaded by something as simple as a movie. Yuki thanked Yoruichi again as they left the coffee shop. They then went to the rental shop to pick out the perfect video.

xxxxxxx

"Um, Jūshirō?" Yuki asked that night, she tried to sound as cute as possible so that he couldn't refuse what she was going to ask. It was the first time they had really spoken since that loveless night, until now, they had had a series of conversations that started and ended in the same breath. There was a good morning before going to work and a good night before they went to bed. Another thing that Yuki noticed was that Jūshirō hard started closing his door at night so Yuki couldn't wander in when she felt like it.

"Yes" he replied over the stack of paperwork he was carrying.

"I, um, have this video that I want to watch…" she started.

"Ok" he replied, making her smile and feel hopeful, "I'll stay well away from the lounge so that you can watch it."

"Oh" Yuki said disappointedly.

"Oh?" Jūshirō questioned her tone.

"Yes" she tried, "I was hoping we could watch it together."

Jūshirō sighed before giving the large stack a little shake, signalling his work must come first. Yuki placed the video on the study desk before whipping the stack out of Jūshirō's hands. She smiled evilly as she held the stack over the waste paper bin, while Jūshirō gasped in shock.

"We can do the paper work tomorrow" she said reassuringly.

Jūshirō quickly nodded, worried that she really would drop the work in the bin, "Just don't bin them!"

"I won't" Yuki laughed as she placed the stack next to the video.

"What are we watching?" Jūshirō asked.

"This" Yuki smiled as she held the video up to her chest, "I haven't seen it before, but Yoruichi said it is good so…"

Jūshirō raised his eyebrows as he studied the front cover, "I haven't seen that is years!"

"So, is it good?" She asked.

"I can't remember" he said, "I'll have to watch it with you."

Yuki smiled and nodded as Jūshirō walked with her into the living room, maybe it would work after all.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shifted a little on the sofa, edging a little closer and closer each time. They had been watching the movie for an hour and it was dark outside. No words had been passed between them and Yuki was going all out to make this work.

"I-It must be amazing to d-dance like that…" Yuki cut through the silence.

"That's why it's called Dirty Dancing" Jūshirō pointed out.

"I guess" Yuki said quietly, she had been hoping for him to say, _"We should try it sometime" _or something to that degree.

She shifted a little more across so that they were now touching. She focussed on the movie, trying to stop herself from snapping.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Yuki continually glanced at Jūshirō especially during the intimate scenes between the main characters. She sighed however when she found that he was unchanged, he never put his arm around her or pulled her onto his lap, like she wished he would.

However she smiled as the movie ended, it was a happy ending and the characters were together, they had a happy ending, so why couldn't she and Jūshirō have one?

"I'm so tired" she yawned, "It was good though."

"Yes" he replied, "It is eleven and I'm not surprised you're tired with all the work we did today!"

Yuki nodded and removed the video from the system after it had rewound and placed it in the case. Jūshirō bid her good night and closed his door behind him as Yuki continued to walk to her own room, she just wished she had followed him into his room, like as his fiancé she should.

"I'm glad Baby got a happy ending" she whispered to herself, "I wish I had one."

xxxxxxx

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Yoruichi said stunned as she placed the garment back on the rack.

Yuki had decided to go back to Yoruichi for help, seeing as the video plan didn't make a blind bit of difference. They had chosen to go shopping for a bit of retail therapy as the weekly coffee therapy didn't seem to be strong enough. Yuki looked through the latest fashion outfits quickly, taking her underlying anger out by scraping the metal of the hanger against the rail, causing a horrific sound of metal against metal.

"That's enough t-shirts for you" Yoruichi laughed as she grabbed her wrist and stopped her rampage on the clothes.

"You're right" she sighed.

Yoruichi continued to look at the dresses as Yuki continued, "You know full well what I mean when I said that it didn't work."

"Seriously?" Yoruichi gasped, "What movie did you pick?"

"Dirty Dancing, like you suggested!" Yuki argued.

"Fair do's" Yoruichi replied, "It was a good choice and I thought it would have gotten the job done!"

"Apparently not" Yuki said dryly.

"Well" Yoruichi tried, "What did he say during it?"

"Nothing" Yuki replied angrily. "Absolutely nothing. I kept looking at him and he just seemed to watch it, there was no expression and he didn't change his body language or anything during the mature scenes and then when it finished we went to our separate rooms, he never held my hand or suggested we share a bed or anything!"

"I see" Yoruichi said, "Plan B then, the, take me now option."

Yuki stiffened, had she been reduced to this? Teasing him with subtle hints and meanings until he got the message, and now opening herself fully up to him, throwing herself at him? She sighed and continued to look at the clothes.

"Hai" she said quietly as Yoruichi dragged her around the shop.

"What about this?" Yoruichi asked as she held up a blue baby doll making Yuki glow bright red and Yoruichi laugh, "Maybe not."

Yuki nodded and looked for other pyjamas while Yoruichi looked for more of these garments.

"This one?" Yoruichi smiled, "It's white…"

Yuki frowned, why would it make a difference if it was white instead of blue? She knew that Jūshirō liked the colour white, it seemed to go with him, but it was becoming apparent that she didn't.

"No" Yuki replied sadly, "It's ok, I shouldn't push this. He should tell me when he can face it…why he…he cant…" Yoruichi rushed over to and hugged her as Yuki was on the verge of tears.

"I just…just don't think he loves me anymore…" she cried into Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Of course he does" Yoruichi comforted her, "Maybe he thinks you're not ready for a physical relationship or maybe he isn't a tactile person, whatever the reason, I'm sure you can fix it!"

Yuki nodded she hoped that the problem was the first suggestion as she could soon put that right rather than it be the second suggestion as that was already proving to be a real problem.

"Now" Yoruichi smiled, "Here's what you do…" Yoruichi whispered the rest into Yuki's ear as it was too rude to say out in public. Yuki blushed a deep red and jumped back as Yoruichi finished.

"I-I-I can't do that!" She gasped, "Me? Do that?! I can't he'll see me…all of me!"

Yoruichi laughed at her reaction, "I thought you wanted him to!"

"Not that much of me!" She said loudly.

"We'll he's going to at some point!" Yoruichi pointed out.

Yuki half opened her mouth but closed it again, Yoruichi had a point, and she had made it crystal clear.

"Ok" Yuki said, defeated, "I'll do it."

"Good" Yoruichi winked.

"So…just then and there…right then and there…" Yuki started, blushing badly.

"You got it!" Yoruichi smiled, "Now I think I have given my credit card a good bashing today so…lets hop to it!"

"Hop…to…it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah" Yoruichi smiled, "You have some things at home to do!"

Yuki blushed and nodded as Yoruichi ushered her out of the shop.

"Oh hang on" Yoruichi stopped in her tracks, "There is a crêpe stand over there, why don't you go and get us some, I have to go and get something!"

Yuki frowned and nodded as Yoruichi shot back into the shop. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the stand.

"Hi" Yuki smiled, "Can I have a cherry crêpe and…what would Yoruichi want… a…"

"Peach crêpe please" Yoruichi smiled behind her.

Yuki handed over several yen as the lady nodded and thank her.

"What did you get?" Yuki asked as she pointed to the large pink bag in Yoruichi's hands.

"Oh" Yoruichi smiled, "You'll see!"

xxxxxxx

"Sugoi!" Yuki smiled as she finished her crêpe.

Yoruichi smiled as she finished hers, "Yes, they were very good!"

"Oh" Yuki said, "You know that in the living world, they have cake! It's really good! I haven't had it since I was little! Just thinking about it makes me want some!"

"Yes I have tired it" Yoruichi laughed, "I would suggest that we go to the living world now and get some to take home but I'm afraid it's getting late."

Yuki nodded, "Maybe next time."

"Definitely" she replied.

Yoruichi and Yuki made their way back to the squad thirteen barracks. It was indeed getting late and she would be expected home soon.

"Here" Yoruichi said before they parted company.

"Huh?" Yuki said in a confused tone as Yoruichi handed her the pink bag.

"It's for you" she smiled before turning away.

"Thank you!" Yuki smiled, "But why?"

"Can't I give you a present every now and again because we're friends?" Yoruichi smiled.

"I…guess" Yuki said as she raised her eyebrows, "I'll open it now!"

"No" Yoruichi warned, "It'll help you so I suggest you open it when you get home…preferably in front of Jūshirō!"

Yuki frowned, "What have you gotten me?"

"You'll see" Yoruichi smiled before she used shunpo and fled out of sight.

Yuki shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to her squad barracks.

She sluggishly opened the door and greeted Jūshirō who was hidden amongst a stack of paperwork. She sighed and placed her bag down next to her desk before gabbing a stack and a pen. Jūshirō gave a weak smile as she walked back to her desk.

"Why did you give me that day off if you had so much to do?" Yuki asked.

"Because I wanted to" he smiled, "You've been working hard on the paperwork and I thought you could use the break…what did you get?"

Yuki looked down at the bag that Jūshirō was pointing at.

"I don't know" she replied as Jūshirō frowned, "Yoruichi got it for me and told me not to open it until later."

"Oh" he replied, "Are you going to open it when we get home?"

Yuki nodded, knowing Yoruichi it was something rude like a costume or something, so it would be better if she didn't open it in front of Jūshirō even though Yoruichi told her to.

"Yuki" Jūshirō said solemnly, "I have some bad news."

Yuki looked up from the paperwork and met his morose look that made her shiver a little. She gave a small nod, willing him to continue.

"I have to go on a mission" he said quietly, "I will leave for the living world tomorrow."

Yuki opened her eyes a little wider, it will the first time she will be alone in the house for a long period of time. Of course there were maids but they couldn't help her if she had a nightmare or if she felt lonely, they left at seven to return to their own families.

"How long will you be gone?" Yuki asked quickly.

"I don't know" he replied sadly, "At least a week, the head captain sounded a little hazy about the time; it could be anything between a week and a month."

"A month?" Yuki yelled.

"I could be a mon-" Jūshirō started.

"Take me with you!" Yuki said quickly.

"I can't" Jūshirō protested, "You have to stay here and fill in for me! You, Kiyone and Sentaro have to take on the duties while I'm gone."

"But who is going to make sure that you are safe in the living world?" She cried.

"Don't worry" he soothed, "Captain Hitsugaya is going as well, kinda like a 'Shirō' adventure!"

Yuki gave a small smile, "How do I know my Shirō is going to make it home?"

"I will" he said quietly his voice barely above a whisper, "I promise."

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō was gone. True to his world he had left the following day, leaving Yuki alone in the large house. She wandered the house that night, completely on her own, aware of every sound that the house made; the creak of some floorboards, the sound of the wind against the window pane and the sound of an owl in the garden.

"I'm gonna kill it!" She yelled as she threw back her quilt in anger, it had been hooting for two hours straight and it was pissing her off.

"Jūshirō…" she started but stopped herself, "That's right, he isn't here."

She sat up sadly and looked around her room until her eyes rested upon the unopened present that Yoruichi had given her the previous day. She eyed it and gave a tired smile.

She slid out of bed and picked it up before placing it on her bed. She reached inside and retrieved the box that was inside. She gasped at its smart emblem on the top; it was of the designer shop that they had been in yesterday. She removed the top and hit a barrier of thin pink paper that had been sprinkled with glitter and sprayed with perfume. A single strip of sellotape held the overlapping edges of the paper together, covering the prize inside. Her hands wavered; it was so pretty that she didn't want to ruin it and should she wait until Jūshirō came home? She fingered the paper a little, rubbing it between her fingers while she pondered. She sighed and compromised with herself.

"I'll gently open it, find out what it is and then sellotape it back and open it in front of him when it gets back if it is appropriate!"

She nodded and removed the sellotape, tearing a little of the paper as she did. She winced as if she had felt pain at the paper tearing.

"Shit" she cursed, "I tore it!"

As she began to open it her heart started to speed up as she saw a sliver of white material. Curiosity getting the better of her, she removed the paper quickly and picked up the present before holding it out in front of her. She took a step back as something light hit the floor. She placed the garment down before picking up the card and reading it.

_To Yuki and Jūshirō,_

_This is a little present from me to help things along a little, do you get the joke, it's white!_

_Anyway I think Yuki will look nice in it, although I think she would prefer it if you were to take it off her!_

_Good luck,_

_Yoruichi._

She smiled, no it was better Jūshirō didn't see the card. She turned her attention back to her present and held it up again.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as she held the white baby doll nighty that she had seen briefly in the shop. The straps were thin and it was short but cute all the same. She smiled as the neck was lined with lace as was the hem, it looked so grown up. She placed it down and the moonlight shined over the white silk of the main body and she smiled more, it was like looking at a silver pool.

"I wish he were here to see it…" she looked around hoping for one of those movie scenes where he would be behind her and would say, "I'm here" before picking her up and placing her on the bed with him. She pulled a sad face, he wasn't there, why would he be? He was miles away.

She wrapped up the box and put it under her bed for safe keeping before opening her wardrobe and hanging it on a coat hanger; she knew when she was going to wear it.

xxxxxxx

"You look tired" Kiyone said in the office the next day.

"I am" Yuki yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rough night?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes" Yuki replied.

"Lonely was it?" Sentaro said, a smile creeping on his face.

"No, not at all!" Yuki hastily said.

"Yeah, yeah" Kiyone said passively.

Yuki frowned as she immersed herself in her work, another night alone tonight.

"Don't worry" Sentaro said "He'll be back soon."

"I hope so" Kiyone whined, "I can't take much more of this!"

"Suck it up!" Sentaro argued.

"You suck it up!" Kiyone argued back.

"I wasn't the one who was whining in the first place!" Sentaro shot back.

"It was only a matter of time before you did!" Kiyone pointed out.

"Yeah well…" Sentaro started.

"Well what?" Kiyone spat, "You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!" Sentaro retorted.

Yuki dropped her head on to the desk with a thud as Kiyone and Sentaro fought about kami only knows what. She sighed loudly and took in the scent of Jūshirō's desk as Kiyone and Sentaro were huddled around hers. She closed her eyes and smiled, _"It smells just like him, just like him," _she felt loneliness wash over her again, it had only been a day and yet she was missing him. It wasn't that she was missing his company is was that she was missing the idea of him, the idea that there was someone in the house with her, someone to be with her in the office, she had Kiyone and Sentaro but they were arguing and it pissed her off further.

"Who started it?" Kiyone yelled.

"Well?" Sentaro asked, "Who started it?"

"Huh?" Yuki said as she pulled her head out the desk reluctantly, "You talking to me?"

"Who else would we be talking to?" Kiyone yelled.

"I dunno" Yuki yawned.

"So, who started it?" Sentaro pressed.

"Kiyone I think" Yuki said sluggishly.

Sentaro smiled smugly which set Kiyone off again.

"Will you guys do me a favour?" She asked loudly.

They stopped and rushed over to her, competing in a different way.

"I will do it fukuteichou!" Kiyone said brightly.

"No, allow me to do it!" Sentaro said.

"No, me" Kiyone yelled as she pushed him out of the way.

"Both of you can" Yuki snapped, in no mood for the arguments, "Please take two parcels to squad twelve and squad two in the order. The big one is for squad two and the little one is for squad twelve."

They bowed and grabbed the packages before bolting out the door with a goodbye and with a new determination to see who would get there first.

She sighed as she filed some of the paperwork and started on the next lot.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō hastily made his way through the gate, he couldn't go quick enough, he was shattered and couldn't shunpo but he had the strength and determination to run there. It had been six days since he had left for his mission and he had sure missed her in that time. He finally rushed to the corridor and pulled open the door before smiling as she was as he expected her to be.

He made his way over to her and pulled her hair back over her face so he could see her properly. He bent down to kiss her cheek but on impulse he did something else. He scooped her up and carried her to his room. She slowly began to wake up to find her legs dangling and a sensation of being moved. She gasped and wriggled out of her capturers gasp.

"Put me down" she screamed as she found she wasn't getting anywhere with her escape plan.

"Now why would I do that?" Jūshirō asked quietly.

"Put me down you bastard!" She cried again, "Put me down or I'll ha-?"

Yuki stopped herself and strained her eyes in the darkness; she could see a faint outline of her capturer, she could feel the gentle but firm grip on her, she knew the breathing pattern and she knew that voice.

"Jūshirō" she whispered.

"The one and only" he whispered back.

"You're home early" she said.

"Yes" he replied, "I worked extra hard so I could come home early and surprise you."

"Arigato," Yuki muffled as she buried her head into him as he opened his door. Yuki suddenly froze, was he taking her to his room?

"Why are we here?" She whispered nervously.

"Because I'm tired" he replied, "And I want to catch up on everything that has happened."

Yuki nodded as he placed her down. She immediately stretched out as Jūshirō flash stepped out of the room again. She sat up and surveyed the room before smiling and lying back again to get under the covers.

After ten minutes Jūshirō returned in his night robe and lay down next to Yuki who turned over to face him.

"So" he replied, "What has happened since I left?"

"Um…not much…Kiyone and Sentaro drove me crazy and we shifted all that paperwork!"

"That's good" Jūshirō replied, "What did Yoruichi get you anyway?"

Yuki stiffened, should she show him?

"You really want to see?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" he replied.

Yuki nodded before hopping out of bed to change in her own room. She opened the wardrobe door and felt the fine silk, it looked stunning but would it make her stunning to her stubborn fiancé? She fumbled as she changed, she was nervous, would he think it slutty of her to dress as such?

She checked herself in the mirror and smiled; it was pretty, low cut so it showed her neck and short so that it ended in the middle of her thighs. It was so comfortable too. She blushed as she realised she shouldn't bend down.

She slowly walked to Jūshirō's room and poked her head around the door, shielding her body from him.

"You need to turn on the light" she whispered. Somehow she managed to hear her and switched on the light before asking her to show him.

Reluctantly she edged away from the door and showed him her present from Yoruichi. Jūshirō's eyes widened as he saw her garment, she looked so cute and it fit so well.

"Wow" he whispered without meaning to.

"Wow?" Yuki asked nervously, "Wow as in, wow she looks shit, or wow she looks worse than shit?"

"No" he laughed, "wow as in, wow that's one cute girl in front of me."

Yuki blushed brightly, "So you like it?"

"Naturally" he replied, "For one it's white and secondly it's my fiancé who is wearing it."

Yuki smiled as she got back into bed. Jūshirō turned off the light and instantly lay on his side as he pulled Yuki to him making Yuki smile.

"I have a present for you too!" He said as he protectively held her.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes" he replied "you will get it tomorrow."

Yuki nodded, she was excited but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she was kinda hoping her present was a kiss or a massage.

"She gave me a card as well" she said as she yawned.

"What does it say?" He replied.

"I don't think you should read it!" She replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Yoruichi wrote it" she pointed out.

"And?" He asked again.

Yuki sighed it was like twenty questions, "Yoruichi wrote it!" She raised her eyebrows and made it clear to him as he reached over her to see what face she was pulling.

"Got the picture" he said quickly before kissing her bare shoulder.

Yuki smiled as they drifted off to sleep. Jūshirō didn't know what it was, whether it was tiredness, longing or Yuki's outfit but he asked her something which he hadn't planned on doing for a long time.

"Do you want to move in here with me?" He asked sleepily, "To my room I mean?"

"Yes" Yuki replied happily, "I would like that."

"_Maybe I don't need a plan B after all"_ she thought happily to herself as she felt Jūshirō's steady breathing and heartbeat against her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face not needing a plan B. If only she knew how wrong she was.

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke lazily the next morning; she stretched out happily and brushed against a sleeping Jūshirō. She blushed as she remembered his invitation into his room. She Sighed happily and slid out of bed before rushing to her room to gather her things for the move.

Jūshirō woke up abruptly to the sound of moving furniture scraping across the floor and the sound of small thuds on the floor. He sprang up and rushed to the source of the sound, Yuki's room.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jūshirō asked quickly.

"Yeah" Yuki replied happily, "Just moving my stuff to your room!"

"My…room?" He questioned.

"Yeah" Yuki said as she continued to gather some things, "You said that we could share your room so we don't have to sleep in separate rooms anymore!"

"I did?" He yawned.

"Uh huh" Yuki said quietly, "Unless you have changed your mind."

Jūshirō was going to nod and tell her that he had asked in her in his sleep but he saw the hopeful look in Yuki's eyes and he could sense the disappointment in her if he said no. He sighed; as long as they slept on either edge of the bed it would be fine.

"No, I haven't changed my mind" he replied brightly, covering up his hesitation, "I'm tired, I guess forgot."

Yuki nodded and continued to move her things in silence. She sighed, she should be happy but she felt some foreboding feeling, some doubt that she couldn't understand.

"What did you do exactly in the living world anyway?" She asked.

"There have been an unusual amount of hollows in the Karakura area, not normal ones either and Hitsugaya teichou and I were sent to get to the bottom of it."

"Oh" she replied, "I see why I couldn't have gone with you."

Jūshirō nodded before flash stepping out of the room and going to the kitchen. He rummaged through the pantry and smiled as he brought back a few bags of treats.

"Here" he called as he threw some as Yuki as she turned around and caught the package. She examined it and turned it over several times before smiling.

"Earth candy!" She said happily.

Jūshirō nodded and threw some more at her, which she caught with a smile.

xxxxxxx

After a week, Yuki had moved into Jūshirō's room, and the results were not looking good. It had become apparent in that time that Jūshirō liked his space. Their things were split apart on the desk and Yuki had noticed that Jūshirō was constantly pushing her straiteners and hairbrushes to the side away from his. The sleeping arrangement was another matter completely, there was no cuddling or nuzzling or any intimate action for that matter. It was as if there was an invisible line down the bed that separated them. Yuki would often end up sighing and her mood was constantly down, not even the sugar coated, hyper enhancing candy that she had been given from the real world could help. They had different bathrooms and Yuki had travel half way across the manor to bathe.

After two weeks, she decided to resort to plan B. She took Yoruichi's advice and did as instructed.

Yuki checked the time and smiled, right on schedule. She tightened the small towel around her and exited the bathroom. Normally she would change in there but today was an exception. She walked along the corridor, her heartbeat getting faster by the second as she walked to her destination.

She stopped a foot short of the study and poked her head around the door to check he was doing the few bits of paperwork that Yuki hadn't managed to do during his absence. She nodded when she saw that he was working diligently. She breathed deeply for a few minutes so that she could steady her nerves, this was a crazy idea but she was desperate for this to work and she wanted things to turn out. She smashed her foot on the floor and cried out in fake pain before throwing herself on the floor and lying on her weak wrist. She smiled as she heard Jūshirō's foot steps rush towards her. She started to make whimpering noises as if she was in pain as Jūshirō stood over her.

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly as he bent down to help her up, "What happened?"

"I was walking back to my room and I tripped and landed on my wrist…" she said as if she were in pain.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, concerned.

Yuki nodded and tried to left herself off the floor but gave a cry of pain as she put pressure on her hand. Jūshirō gasped and slid two hands under her to lift her up. Yuki whimpered as he lifted her and her heartbeat quickened as she felt her towel slip a little. As she was lifted to her feet she held her towel loosely in place a little lower than it was before exposing her slender back to him.

"Thank you" she replied, "I'm sorry, I guess I tripped over my own feet!"

Jūshirō gave a little laugh, "Are you ok now?"

She shook her head, remembering Yoruichi's words.

"My shin hurts, like I scraped it or something…" she said quietly.

"Do you want me to take a look?" He asked.

Yuki nodded and lifted her foot on to Jūshirō's knee as he continued to kneel down. Jūshirō couldn't see anything wrong, her shin wasn't red as if she had fallen over and her skin hadn't been broken. He frowned as his discovery but made sure her leg was ok by gently running his hand down her shin to check for any bumps or bruises that have yet to show. Jūshirō didn't feel any bumps but he did feel how smooth her skin was. Not only was her skin smooth, but it was also unscarred and perfect. He knew that her leg was fine but it didn't stop the want to feel her skin.

"I-It s-seems to be o-ok" he said after a while.

"Oh" she whispered "It hurts though."

Yuki held the look that she had been giving him, a look of pain and he seemed to be falling for it, it was true she was feeling pain, except this pain was emotional not physical.

"Maybe I should kiss it better?" Jūshirō asked without meaning to.

Yuki gasped a little, this was a step forward not as much as she had wanted but it was certainly something. She was about to reply when Jūshirō kissed her shin once without her answer.

Jūshirō had kissed her shin once, but as soon as he did, he was driven to kiss her a second time. He was about to execute his want when he stopped himself and scolded himself. "_I can't! If I let myself go who knows what will happen?"_

"There" he said hesitantly.

He slowly stood up, fighting the urge to continue 'healing her wounds.'

"Can I see your wrist?" Jūshirō asked quickly.

Yuki nodded and showed him her wrist that was supposedly causing her pain.

Jūshirō carefully examined her hand and wrist while Yuki clenched her teeth a few times and gasped pretending to be in agony. Her heart was beating fast as she compelled herself for the next task. Her other hand which held her small towel around her shot to her weak wrist as she cried out in pain. Her towel subsequently slid a little lower exposing the top of her breasts. She blushed as she realised he could see a lot more than he has before. She made no attempt to pull it back up; it was going according to plan.

"Jūshirō" she said quietly as she held her towel again.

Jūshirō frowned as her hand wavered; losing her grip on the towel second by second, meaning it would… he shook his head and released her 'bad' wrist.

"You shouldn't walk around like this" he said seriously, "You could get a cold and be seriously ill."

Yuki sharply inhaled, what happened to kissing her wounds? He was so serious all of a sudden; he had stopped her from exposing herself, had he caught on? All hope seemed to flee from her, this was plan B, the take me now plan, the idiot proof, will work plan. There was no plan C. She felt that she was on the brink of tears.

"If your wrist hurts, go to the relief squad as there is nothing I can do," he said coldly.

She felt her tears and heard them splash on the wooden slats.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"It hurts Jūshirō" she cried, "So much. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"Go and get some painkillers" he advised, "You're right I haven't broken a bone before so I don't know how it feels, but the pain can be taken away quickly."

Yuki nodded and rushed into their room before shutting the door behind her.

"I wish it was that simple" she whispered to herself as she got dressed.

xxxxxxx

Later that day, Yuki made her way to the squad eight barracks and left a silent Jūshirō to man the fort. She said she had to leave on squad business and that she had been asked for while Jūshirō was away and only having time now to see him. Jūshirō nodded and asked her to say hello to Shunsui for him.

She knocked on the office door and was greeted by Nanao who was as organised as ever, keeping track of everything with her clipboard and keeping her captain in check.

"Hi Nanao" Yuki greeted, "Can I speak to Captain Kyōraku please?"

Nanao frowned, there was no arranged meeting on the calendar and they weren't expecting any packages or papers today. Yuki stated it was very important business and convinced Nanao of this.

"Hai" she said as she led Yuki to Shunsui's room.

"Good to see you Yuki" Shunsui greeted, "I wasn't expecting anyone today or I would have prepared tea."

Nanao eyed Yuki suspiciously making Yuki talk, "Oh you must have forgotten, but it is urgent I see you."

"Ok" Shunsui said, easily defeated before sending Nanao with a tea request.

"So what is so important?" He asked.

"I need to ask you some things" she said almost in a begging tone, "Please answer them truthfully or to the best of your knowledge."

"I'll try" he smiled, "A bit like 20 questions then?"

Yuki nodded, she was glad he was in a more serious mood today unlike his usual womanizing and drunk self.

"Ok" she said as she composed herself, "It's about Jūshirō."

Shunsui frowned, "Why don't you ask him yourself? You're engaged for Kami's sake!"

"I can't" she said exasperated, "You're his best friend and the one know knows him very well!"

Shunsui nodded, "Ok but I'm not answering embarrassing or very personal questions."

Yuki nodded, "Ok, is Jūshirō a tactile person?"

Shunsui frowned, "What kind of question is that?"

"A very serious one" Yuki relied solemnly.

"I guess so" he replied, "I have seen him holding other girl's hands in his previous relationships."

Yuki stiffened, he never held her hand, but he could hold theirs.

"Ok" Yuki muffled, "Has Jūshirō ever been hesitant around people? When he wants something will he got for it no matter what?"

"I guess so" he replied, "I have hardly ever seen him hesitate to be honest, and sure, I guess when he aims for something he does go for it.

"I see" said Yuki.

"What is Jūshirō afraid of?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?" He frowned.

"I don't know" she replied sadly

"Well he's ok with spiders and snakes and bugs and things" he replied, "But I guess he fears what we all fear. Losing the ones we love, I know he will be devastated if anything happened to you. And he's also afraid of his illness, that one day it could kill him before his time."

Yuki froze that was another sore spot in the relationship, she gave a weak smile, and she didn't know what his fears were until now.

"Ok, last one" Yuki said as Nanao bustled in with the tea, stopping her from asking the question. She thanked Nanao and sipped the tea gratefully clearing her throat as she did. She waited until Nanao left the room and continued.

"When Jūshirō was in his previous relationships did his illness stop him from being tactile towards them?" She asked nervously.

Shunsui pondered for a moment, "When you say tactile I presume you mean intimate?"

Yuki nodded, making Shunsui suspicious.

"I don't know" he replied truthfully, "He has never told me that it interferes with his private life so I don't really know, I shouldn't think so, I don't think it would put him off doing anything."

Yuki nodded, she felt like she was going to cry again, the problem was her, he had a problem with her. All the other girls he had been with didn't receive hesitation and coldness.

"Is everything ok between you two?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course" Yuki smiled brightly, even though she was deceiving no one, "Everything is more than fine!"

"I can talk to him if you want" Shunsui offered.

"No" Yuki quickly said, "Its fine, everything is fine, I was just curious!"

She thanked him before finishing her tea and zipped out of the office and back into the cobbled streets of the seireitei.

xxxxxxx

On her way home, Yuki bumped into Yoruichi. She had perked herself up during her walk, keeping up a bright face and putting on a smile for her peers.

"Hello Yuki" Yoruichi smiled.

"Oh hello" she smiled back, "Thanks for the present it is really nice! And it fits well too!"

"I'm glad" Yoruichi beamed, "So did it work, that and plan B?"

Yuki hesitated, she suddenly felt guilty, Yoruichi had tried to so hard to get this relationship to spark and had even bought her things to help but it was all in vain, none of it worked.

"Yes" Yuki lied, feeling that Yoruichi shouldn't be burdened with her problems anymore; being ex noble she probably had problems of her own, "It worked."

"Seriously?" Yoruichi asked quickly, "How was it?"

Yuki continued to smile, she had no idea what to say, she knew what Yoruichi was referring to but she was still inexperienced in that area, so she said what she thought was best.

"Good" she smiled, "It was really good!"

"I'm glad" Yoruichi replied, "I knew things would work out! Now all you have to do get a pregnancy test and you're all set!"

"Yeah" Yuki laughed.

"Well, I'll be seeing you!" Yoruichi smiled before flash stepping away.

Yuki sighed, what had she become, a lying, pushy girl?

xxxxxxx

Rangiku watched in fascination as Toshiro jabbed his brush against the paper angrily.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-teichou?" She asked happily, taking pleasure in his pissed off mood.

Toshiro looked up at the strawberry blonde and pointed to the corner of the room which was stuffed with packages.

Rangiku examined her packages carefully, humming as she did.

"Earth Candy?"

"Ukitake…" Toshiro said angrily.

**Please review! Well, i had to end the chap on a lighter note! Thank you, 'Drunken Chipmunks' for your review and kind words and thank you 'Alex' for your review, please feel free to sleep tho! Jushiro's and Yuki's relationship is a little irregular as they seem to have on and off periods of intimacy! **

**The next chapter is possibly a highly anticipated one its called: Byakuya's move... self explanitory really...**


	19. Byakuya's Move

**Sorry in advance if you don't like the new theme i've added in, and if it causes any disturbance to you guys, please flame me. But Yuki does love Jushiro very much. (and vice versa)**

**I dont own bleach.**

**Warnings: Violence, language, adult themes, lime, lemons, adult situations, grief, pain, angst, cheating, and it gets very dark...**

Chapter Eighteen 

Byakuya's Move

"Hai" Rukia said brightly as she began to get up.

"I appreciate it greatly, Rukia" Jūshirō smiled.

Rukia nodded and excused herself before returning to the Kuchiki manor.

xxxxxxx

"I am leaving the Soul society for a brief period, Nii-sama" Rukia said quietly.

She studied his body movement as she kneeled tow metres behind him. He didn't make any reaction, not nodding or showing that he had acknowledged her news.

"Captain Ukitake requested that I spend a week there because of my kido skills and the large amount of hollows turning up lately" Rukia concluded.

It seemed like an eternity for Byakuya to reply or to make any noise or movement at all. After a while, Rukia began to fidget, twiddling her thumbs, shifting every now and then, as well as letting out little sighs of boredom.

"You are excused" he replied in his cold voice.

"Does that mean I have permission to go?" She asked hopefully.

"You are excused" he replied again, never letting his voice waver for an instant.

"Hai, Nii-Sama" Rukia said, her voice barely above a melancholy whisper.

Rukia slowly stood up and left her brother's private study to prepare herself for her trip.

xxxxxxx

Rukia had been gone for two days and Yuki had noticed. She soon missed her bouncy and loud friend who often argued with her superiors and was constantly insubordinate.

She sighed as she walked to the vice captain meeting, it was eight in the morning and she was tired, having to get up at seven and refusing to leave the warm bed. She had scowled as Jūshirō had had the opportunity to sleep in.

She cursed and sighed all the way to the meeting, arriving at eight on the dot at the crowded meeting room. However, when she got there, she was very surprised. She greeted Nanao, Nemu, Rangiku and the other vice captains who attended the women's meetings but she came across a new face. He was tall, at least six foot two, highly tattooed, permanent black marks across his face and red hair fashioned on his head that made it look like he was wearing a red pineapple. At first glance he looked weird, but after a closer look, he seemed familiar somehow, as if she had met him before.

"Hi" Yuki said brightly, "I've never seen you around before, have you just been promoted?"

"Yes" he replied happily, "I am the new vice captain of squad six, Yuki."

She gasped, how did he know her name? She thought he looked familiar, but she hadn't actually believed she had met him before.

"H-How do you know my n-name?" She asked cautiously.

"I know more than just your name!" He laughed, "It's me, Renji!"

Yuki raised her eyebrows in surprise, was it really Renji? After all this time, was this man really Renji? Sure, Rukia had become a Shinigami, but she had no idea that Renji had become one too.

"You know you look really ugly when you look sad" Renji mocked.

Yuki gasped for the second time "It is you!"

Renji laughed as Yuki stuck her tongue out at him, just like she used to do in Rukongai.

"Congratulations on making the promotion!" Yuki smiled at her childhood friend.

"Thanks" Renji laughed, "Congratulations on your engagement!"

"You know about that?" She gasped.

"Rukia told me" he replied.

Yuki nodded and blushed, "Since when have you had the job?"

"A few months" he smiled.

"Months!" Yuki cried, "I have never seen you at the meetings before!"

"That's because you haven't been present at the meetings since we got promoted!" Renji pointed out smugly.

Yuki frowned as she recalled the last meetings. She soon pulled a face as she realised he was right. She had missed her last one due to being bogged down with work when Jūshirō had been away two weeks ago. She had missed the one before because she was ill after the tuberculosis jab and she had missed the one before that because she had been at Takeo's wedding. She scowled as Renji claimed victory in the conversation.

He soon turned to Momo and Izuru who met Renji to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh" Renji said as they stood beside him, "This is Momo and Izuru. Momo is the new vice captain of squad five and Izuru now the vice captain of squad three."

Yuki greeted them brightly and congratulated them. She soon found out that Momo was also a friend of Rukia's and instantly took a liking to the shy girl. Momo happily accepted the invitation to the next women's meeting as Rangiku took it upon herself the bound up to them and throw herself in the group.

"Shinigami" came the voice of Shigekuni, cutting through the babble of the vice captains. They all immediately hushed and listened to the head captain. Yuki smiled as she saw her grandfather whom she had not seen in so long.

"Brace yourself, Yuki, its gonna be a long meeting!" Rangiku whispered, making Yuki groan inwardly.

xxxxxxx

Rasen reluctantly looked up at the Ukitake gate that opened to the grand house where Yuki and Jūshirō lived. She clawed the gravel beneath her as her tail swung angrily from side to side. She cursed Byakuya for 'kicking her out' and now she had to live here. His very reiatsu made her blood curdle.

She let out a low growl before she slipped into the grounds, unnoticed by the maids, however she was noticed by one.

Jūshirō gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutō quickly as he felt a strange reiatsu enter the grounds. He strained his ears for the sound of the intruder, listening above the chatter of the maids, the sound of pots being moved around in the kitchen and the chirping of the birds in the garden, the house sang of life. He smiled as he heard the soft tread of feet on the gravel path. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the intruder in one swift movement. He raised his eyebrows as Rasen stood in front of him with her usual cruel look about her.

"Long time no see" he said coldly.

"Not long enough" Rasen spat back.

"The feeling is mutual" he retorted.

Rasen's cruel smile widened, they agreed on something at least.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked

"I have every right to be here" she smugly pointed out, "Yuki is my master, so therefore I am bound to her and have to live where she lives in order to protect her."

Jūshirō scowled, she had a point, and now she's here to stay.

"Oh I see" Jūshirō said, "You were kicked out, not that I blame them."

"Shut up" she growled, "You know nothing about me or my past and who I stayed with!"

Jūshirō smiled a little, he was getting the better of her.

"Let me get one thing straight, grandpa" she snarled, "I detest you and I despise the fact that you and Yuki are together. And I can never forgive the fact that you broke your promise!"

"My…promise?" Jūshirō asked, completely confused.

"Your promise to never hurt Yuki" Rasen pointed out.

Jūshirō gasped as he remembered his promise to protect and never hurt Yuki several years ago.

"I have never laid a finger on her! I haven't broken my promise!" He yelled in defence.

"You haven't physically hurt her" Rasen said, "But I was the one feeling the pain when she had a broken heart, because of you, and now I am the one feeling the same pain she is feeling because she is unloved."

"Everything I have do for her has been out of love, she even said so herself, and of course I love her!" He snapped.

"You say it, but you never show it" Rasen smiled wickedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied in defence.

Rasen laughed as she continued to point out Jūshirō's reluctance towards Yuki.

"Rasen? Is that you?" Yuki cut through the arguments.

Rasen nodded, "Yes, I'm back."

Yuki smiled but soon frowned as Jūshirō and Rasen seemed to be glancing evilly at each other.

"Um this is…" Yuki started.

"Rasen, I know, we, er, just met" Jūshirō lied, cutting her off.

"Oh" Yuki said, unsure of the weird situation, "I'm sure you guys will get on well!"

"I'm sure we will" Rasen smirked.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shifted in her seat as Jūshirō gave her the papers to deliver. She nodded as she took the thin papers, hidden inside the large brown envelope. She raised her eyebrows as a large 'confidential' sign had been stamped on the front.

"Do you mind taking it to squad six?" He asked.

Yuki shook her head, she hadn't been there in a while and she wanted to ask Byakuya if he had received any information from Rukia as she hadn't heard anything from her and was starting to worry, Rukia had promised to text her once she was there. She placed the papers down and checked her phone again, desperately hoping for a message that she hadn't heard come through, she soon looked down, nothing.

"I'm sure she's fine, stop worrying" Jūshirō said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. Yuki nodded and stood up as Jūshirō made his way back to his desk.

"Ok" she concluded, "I'm off."

Jūshirō gave her a farewell and Yuki gave him her farewell, she had long given up trying to get a farewell kiss.

As Yuki flash stepped away, Jūshirō waited a little while until her reiatsu had gotten smaller and smaller as she got further and further away form the barracks. He got up suddenly and cleared his desk so that he could see the bottom. He used shunpo to quickly go to the training area where the newest recruits were being lectured on squad life. He smiled in relief as Kiyone and Sentaro were not lecturing but standing ready with various other members of his squad to show them around the squad barracks after the lecture. He flashed stepped so that he was now standing next to them.

"Kiyone, Sentaro" he said, getting their attention, "Please man the fort."

They nodded albeit a little confused before running towards the office. Jūshirō smiled in relief before using shunpo to leave the barracks, the exact way Yuki had left a few minutes before.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya lifted his head from his work, feeling Yuki's reiatsu getting nearer. He sat for a few minutes as he contemplated the situation. Renji was with most of the other squad members, helping the new recruits that have graduated early so there wasn't much chance that he would be disturbed, captain Ukitake was all the over at squad thirteen, Rukia had gone to the living world and Rasen was at Yuki and Jūshirō's house, knowing her she was sulking and cursing to herself about how bad it is there. He smiled inwardly, he could almost hear her voice now, "_Do it, Byakuya, seduce her now!"_

He sighed, stupid Rasen and her nagging. He looked around his room, it was just him, him and soon to be her. Only them.

"It's time" he whispered to himself.

Byakuya picked up some of his papers, tapped the bottom of them against the desk to get them altogether in a neat pile before placing them in his tray. He then allowed himself to briefly close his eyes while he calculated her distance from him.

After five minutes he opened his eyes and picked up his pen once more. He took the last sheet of paperwork he had and started to fill it out as he heard Yuki's light footsteps approach. He stiffened but soon relaxed as a light tap sounded as she knocked on his door.

"Enter" he said in his usual unfeeling voice.

He didn't look at her when she slid back the door and entered the room brightly, nor did he speak to her when she laid the papers on the table.

"Captain Kuchiki" she said, "I have these papers here for you."

He gave a small nod and slowly took the envelope from her outstretched hand, as he did so he looked straight at her, his heart picking up speed.

Yuki's eyes opened a fraction wider as she met his gaze. She was looking into his eyes, his cold and unfeeling eyes and yet, it showed a mystery about him, as if he was a riddle that needed to be solved. She remembered a time when she had looked into his eyes and felt like her world was being crushed, like he was zapping her of energy and making her want to faint. She felt these feelings now, but this time it was different, there was another feeling mixed into the ones she already felt. She couldn't quite name it; she often felt it when she was around Jūshirō, but this felt different, stronger almost and it was almost as if his calm eyes were in fact egging her on.

"_Oh Kami, he is soooo good looking, I wonder if he is sexier without his Kensaikan?" _Yuki shook her head, disgusted at her own thoughts, she is engaged and yet she is looking at other men, even though part of her still wanted to ask him to take them out so she could see. She broke the gaze by looking down at her feet.

"They're confidential so please look at them in private" she muffled, relaying the message that Jūshirō had given her. She sighed inwardly, Jūshirō would never look at other women, she hoped, and yet here she was entranced by Byakuya.

He nodded and stood up before going to his filing cabinet and flicking through several files kept neatly stored. He removed some papers and shut his cabinet before walking over to Yuki and standing directly in front of her.

Yuki gasped inwardly at how close he was to her, only a foot apart, was it even that? Her mind told her to move, yet her body would not, she craved the closeness that they had, she rarely stood this close to Jūshirō. She looked up at him and met his gaze for the second time; she quickly inhaled as she felt the same sensation she had before, like she was being engulfed.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō flash stepped all the way to the squad eight barracks, flashing into the office, past a surprised Nanao and up the stairs where Shunsui was lying around lazily, as he usually did in the afternoon. He sat down at the table and watched as Shunsui slothfully opened one eye and lifted his hat before smiling.

"My, my" he said quietly, "I am popular lately, two surprise visits in the space of a week."

Jūshirō frowned, who else had visited him this week without notice?

"My first visit was from a pretty, young girl a few days ago" he continued, noticing Jūshirō's confusion, "And now, Mr. Handsome is visiting me."

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend" Jūshirō said, surprised.

"I don't" he sighed, "She isn't my girlfriend."

Jūshirō raised his eyebrows at the tone in Shunsui's voice as he emphasized the 'my' part of the sentence. He frowned, it sounded to him like Shunsui was trying to tell him that it was his girlfriend who had visited him, but why would Yuki visit him? Then it hit him, she had told him a few days ago that she had to go to squad eight on business.

"I remember now" Jūshirō said, "She came here on business at the start of the week,"

"Is that what she told you?" Shunsui said under his breath as he sat up.

"What do you mean?" Jūshirō asked confused.

"Nothing" Shunsui quickly added, "Anyway, why have you decided to burst in?"

Jūshirō pulled a face, he wouldn't forget that comment quickly, "Anyway, she is the reason I came here."

"Oh?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes" he replied, "I'm having some issues."

"I see" he said as he recalled Yuki was having issues as well, "What's wrong? I thought everything was going well!"

"Well" he started, "I thought I was, but recently she has cottoned on to my ways around her."

"Ways?" Shunsui pressed.

"Yes" he replied, trying to find a good way to say it, "I am….hesitant around her…I can't really show her how I feel…"

"And why is that? You're not usually like this" Shunsui questioned as he compared this to what Yuki had told him.

"Yo, Nanao" he called down the stairs.

"Hai" came her strong voice.

"Would you make us some tea please?" He asked sweetly.

Nanao grumbled, she was more like a servant for a noble family than one of the vice captains of the Gotei thirteen.

"Hai" she groaned.

"Thank you my sweet Nanao-chan, don't get too tired though my little angel, I don't want you being too tired for toni-"

"Save it" Nanao yelled from downstairs.

Shunsui chuckled to himself before turning back to a grave Jūshirō, who attempted to smile as his joke but failed miserably and ended up frowning instead.

"I know I'm not usually like this" he replied, "But she is different."

"Why" Shunsui asked quickly.

"She just is" Jūshirō tried, "She's just…so young and innocent and…I can't take that away from her…"

"I see" Shunsui said, "Why would you do that?"

"If I…If I ever went too far with her" he said quietly as if her were sixteen again and embarrassed by the concept.

"And" Shunsui replied as if it were nothing.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Jūshirō said angrily.

"We could really use that tea about now Nanao" Shunsui called down the stairs again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she yelled as she stamped up the stairs carrying a tray with two mugs.

"Ah, thank you my sweet Nanao-chan" Shunsui replied as Nanao placed they tray in front of them. Shunsui quickly seized her hand and stroked it in his usual fashion.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he grinned.

Nanao sighed and slapped him with her fan as quick as lightning making him retract his hand and rub it in his slight pain.

"You're right my Nanao-chan" he smiled, "I should save my hands for you later…"

"I'm not your Nanao-chan" she barked, "And keep your hands to yourself!"

She stomped down the stairs and bashed some things around while Shunsui turned back to Jūshirō.

"She loves it really" he whispered to Jūshirō.

"That's what we're missing" Jūshirō replied brightly.

"What, getting your hand slapped with a fan and getting yelled at?" Shunsui asked, confused.

"No" Jūshirō smiled, "The playful banter."

"Then why don't you" he pointed out.

"Because I'll end up saying something or doing something that I'll later regret if we get carried away" he admitted.

"Why would you regret it?" Shunsui asked as he caught Jūshirō's drift, he was starting to feel like a psychiatrist.

"Because I would have to…to hurt her and I promised I would never hurt her" he confessed.

"I think doing that and hitting her or breaking her heart is slightly different" Shunsui laughed.

"It's not funny" Jūshirō defended, "its true though."

"Oh come on Jūshirō" Shunsui said before taking a sip of tea, "You can't honestly say that you don't look at her with desire…"

"That's a problem in itself" Jūshirō said quietly, "I think she's catching on. Get this, a week or so ago so pretended to fall over whilst walking from the bathroom to our room and she was wearing this very small towel. She started to cry out in 'fake' pain as I didn't believe she fell down. Anyway she asked me to look at her leg which was fine, but I decided to kiss it better, which was a big mistake because I wanted to kiss her more. I had to stop myself because the only thing I wanted to do was scoop her up and take her to bed…I had forgotten I could feel like that, the want was over powering but I stopped myself. And then her towel kept slipping lower and lower and ugh, I said something mean to her…"

"Interesting dilemma" Shunsui said after a while, "Have you ever considered that she might have wanted you to take her to bed?"

Jūshirō opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, he hadn't thought of it, nor had he planned on doing so. Was the reason that she had done the whole charade because she wanted him to see her? He shook his head it couldn't be.

"No" he eventually said, "I can't believe she would, she's innocent and fragile and I don't think she would entertain thoughts like that…"

xxxxxxx

Yuki's heart pounded in her chest, they were so close, and she could almost hear his own heart beat. She kept looking up at him, drowning almost in his essence. She didn't realise how close they were getting. She was subconsciously going on her tiptoes a little to reach up, Byakuya was slightly shorter than Jūshirō, perhaps by an inch or two, which made it easier for them.

"Captain Kuchiki" she whispered in an almost shocked tone, but it didn't stop her from pulling back. She knew it felt wrong, so wrong and yet she wanted it, she needed it. She eventually met his lips with her own and instinctively closer her eyes. What she expected was different from what she got however. Byakuya was a completely kettle of fish from Jūshirō. Jūshirō was gentle and subtle where as Byakuya was both gentle and passionate at the same time if that was at all possible. She felt the sudden feeling of being engulfed again, he was so different, and he really was a riddle, one that she suddenly wanted to unravel. She suddenly pulled back, disgusted at herself, she had kissed another man whilst being engaged.

"I-I'm sorry" she muffled.

"No" he replied, "It's my fault…"

He caught her chin with his hand, desperate to kiss her again, he lifted her head but he was shocked. She wasn't upset or angry with him, she looked serious. He didn't have much time to contemplate her feelings as she reached up for the second time meeting him halfway. He was both caring a fiery with her; he had waited so long for her.

xxxxxxx

"I don't think she is as fragile as you think" Shunsui pointed out, "She is skinny but she is a Shinigami, one who has Bankai, she is potentially as strong as Soifon and yet you feel she is too frail."

Jūshirō pondered, Shunsui had a point, was she stronger than he thought, both mentally and physically?

"I just…I can't" he protested, "I am afraid I will lose my self control and end up coming on to her too strongly."

"I doubt that very much" Shunsui said as he finished his tea, "You're gentle by nature, except on the battle field, then you're a bloody demon, but the bedroom isn't a battlefield, well it can get rough sometimes so I guess…"

"Point well made" Jūshirō cut him off, "Well there is no roughhousing in my house, especially not in the bedroom."

"Ok, ok" Shunsui laughed, "But seriously, I have a feeling that Yuki is feeling a little down at the moment, she wasn't too happy when I saw her. So I suggest you start paying her more attention at home, she may be feeling a little unloved."

xxxxxxx

Yuki placed her hands on his firm shoulders, if only Jūshirō was like this, she knew she didn't feel anything for Byakuya, but that didn't stop it from feeling good. She gripped a little harder as she felt his tongue; Jūshirō very rarely did that, perhaps only once, twice at the most. Byakuya placed the papers on to his desk as his hands went to her back, clasping her to him as she sighed happily; he was intoxicating, shaking her to the core, she felt like she was melting inside. If only Jūshirō did this, if only. He broke away slowly, savouring it a little longer before kissing her cheek and ear tenderly. Yuki had no idea he was like this, he seemed so quiet and untouchable and yet he was passionate, fiery, reducing her to pure want. He was about to delve into her neck when the clock sounded.

"Saved by the bell" he whispered into her ear. He released her, and she nodded even though he knew she had enjoyed it, her little sighs and noises told him everything.

She stood for a few minutes, not wanting to leave, and completely forgetting to pick up the papers off Byakuya's desk. Jūshirō came back into her mind, causing guilt to flood over her. She had kissed Byakuya and she had enjoyed it, her, the engaged one kissed another man and had enjoyed it. She muffled a good bye and said how she should be getting back as Jūshirō would be expecting her soon, before flashing stepping out of the office. She flash stepped as fast as she could, her chest tight, her head pounding and her ears filled with the sound of her blood rushing through her system.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō nodded, he was right, Yuki had been moping around lately, sighing a lot. He gasped, she had been trying so hard to get him to notice her, the movie, the sick acts, and it was all coming together. He cursed to himself; it wasn't going to be easy, he would still have problems being tactile towards her, his self restraint was great, though threatened a lot lately. He knew it would take a long time to build up to anything.

"What should I do?" He asked Shunsui.

"Well" he said, "Have the playful banter, hold her hand, let her sit in your lap, cuddle her when you sleep, kiss her, I dunno, go in the shower together, that sort of stuff."

Jūshirō nodded, "Start off small and work your way up, it'll get easier that way" Shunsui concluded.

"Thanks" Jūshirō said warmly, "You really have talked some sense into me."

He drained his mug before getting up and thanking him again, "I guess I have to go and patch my relationship back up."

"Yes, because if you don't she'll tell Nanao about her problems who in turn will get on my back to sort you out!" Shunsui sighed before thinking of something to help him, "Oh presents are good to, and they love them!"

"As in chocolate and flowers?" Jūshirō asked, remembering his awkward teenage days when he did that for his dates.

"Yes" he replied, "But be careful, chocolate is good but not too many calories or else she will think you're implying she's fat, if its clothes don't guess her size if you don't know or else you will get it wrong and the same conclusion as before will arise, if it's flowers get nice ones or else she'll think they're tacky, she wields flowers so be careful, if your going to get jewellery, be careful because if its too…"

"I got it" Jūshirō laughed.

He waved a goodbye before flash steeping out, saying good bye to Nanao as he did. He flash stepped to the barracks as fast a he could, there was a special lady who desperately needed his care and attention, a little TLC as it were.

xxxxxxx

Yuki stumbled through the threshold of the door, breathing deeply, desperate for precious air that had been knocked out of her by Byakuya and her excessive shunpo. She had managed to sustain her pace during her journey from squad six to her barracks and now she was paying the consequences. She immediately dropped to all fours on the office floor, not caring who saw her. Her breathing was deep fast, her heart irrational and in a state of chaos.

Kiyone gasped and immediately got up to go to her side before attempting to lend a hand. She suddenly retracted it as Jūshirō's reiatsu burst into the room and Yuki was pulled up from the floor.

Yuki gasped and used up the last of her energy to flail her arms and legs around, trying to get Jūshirō to put her down, she wanted to be on the solid ground where she was safe and could gather herself.

"Thank you, Kiyone and Sentaro" Jūshirō said as he tried to contain a wild Yuki, "I think I can handle it from here."

Kiyone and Sentaro nodded before briskly stepping out of the office, leaving Jūshirō to sort the distressed Yuki out. He held on to her close before sitting down in his chair with her still flapping about. He waited a few minutes while she caught her breath and calmed down.

"What was all that about?" He asked after a while.

"I…um was out of breath" she said as she relaxed a little.

"I could see" he stated, "That's was quite a speed you were going at little girlie."

"You were following me?" She gasped, hoping he didn't see what had taken place at squad six, which failed to leave her mind.

"Following you?" He laughed, "Chasing you more like!"

"Since when?" She gulped.

"About ten minutes away from the squad" he said, "Are you ok? You looked petrified!"

Yuki shook her head, she wasn't petrified, her world had been shaken up and she felt guilty but she wasn't afraid.

"I'm fine" she assured him, "Just tired and out of breath."

"As long as you're ok" he asked again, Yuki nodded and gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back, which made Yuki shiver, he was so trusting and would never think bad of her and yet she had cheated on him, nothing major but she had in a way.

"_Its fine, it was just a kiss, oh, a good one, but no it was just a kiss, nothing big, forget it and it will never happen again!" _She scolded herself for her promiscuous ways.

"Well I have paperwork to finish" she sighed as she got up. However, she didn't get very far as Jūshirō placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back into his lap before keeping a tight grip on her so she couldn't get away.

Yuki stiffened in his grip, why was he acting like this? She frowned, he must be ill, it was getting cold and the nights were drawing in, signalling the start of winter and signalling that he would be soon taken over by his illness.

Jūshirō checked the clock and sighed, it was only five and it was nearly dark already. He scowled as he held a rigid Yuki, he had finished the paperwork but he still had to organise some research that he promised the twelfth squad he would get as well as giving his greetings and good luck's to the newest recruits to his squad, which needed to be sorted out ASAP.

"Let's go home early" Jūshirō offered as he released Yuki who was now happily wrapped in his arms, "We can get take out tonight."

Yuki frowned, they never had take out and he knew she loved it, "That's bad of you!"

"And?" Jūshirō laughed.

Yuki opened her mouth to argue, even though she wanted it, anything to get her mind off the event.

"Hai" she muffled.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō lay down wearily next to Yuki. He was shattered and Shunsui's words kept spinning around in his head, reminding him to let loose a little around her. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling as Yuki slept next to him. He was surprised at her; she had only gone to bed five minutes before he joined her and she was asleep already.

"Yuki" he whispered.

Yuki closed her eyes tighter, she wasn't asleep by any means but she wanted to make out she could, the guilt was getting to her. All day it had been gnawing at her and she daren't look at him for fear that he might see through her and find out.

"Yuki" he whispered again when she didn't answer.

Yuki clenched the quilt a little more; desperately trying to fall asleep but he sounded so peaceful and happy which only strengthened her guilt. She knew he was only on the other side of the bed, she desperately wanted to drape her arm across his chest and rest her head on his shoulder, but he isn't the touchy type and would probably push her away. She scowled inwardly.

"Yuki" he whispered again, he didn't really believe she was asleep but he thought he would try anyway.

"Yes" Yuki finally answered.

"So you are awake" he smiled.

Yuki nodded even though she wasn't sure if he could see.

"Then what are you doing all the way over there?" He asked as he recalled Shunsui telling him bed time cuddling was a good way to share each others company.

"I always sleep here" she said dryly, "I sleep here, you sleep there, and we like our space!"

Jūshirō frowned, is this what he had turned her into? A cynical and unloved girl? He didn't answer verbally but he didn't answer physically. He turned on his side and took hold of her waist before he pulled her to him so that their skin made contact.

"Much better" he said as he enfolded her.

"Are you feeling ok, Jūshirō?" She asked even though she loved the closeness, "You've been acting strange all night."

"How so?" He challenged.

"Well, this!" She raised her voice.

"We've done this before" he pointed out.

"Yeah, once" she shot back.

"Ok, calm down" he soothed.

Yuki sighed, another argument to make her feel any worse than she already was. She could feel his heat, feel his heart beat and breathing, feel his hands on her waist and flat stomach, she could smell his scent, hear his caring voice in her ears, at any other time she would be in paradise, but tonight, her thoughts lingered on another man. She loved Jūshirō with all her heart but Byakuya's kiss had enthralled her, more than Jūshirō's had. Jūshirō was kind, caring, funny, considerate and gentle, everything she could want and need. Byakuya was cold, uncaring, unemotional, yet passionate and fiery underneath, everything she didn't need but secretly wanted.

She cursed to herself, she didn't want Byakuya, and she wanted Jūshirō to be like Byakuya, as forward going and intoxicating as him. She wanted Jūshirō to treat her like a fiancé, to hold her more often, to kiss her and hug her and touch her. She wanted him to open himself up a bit more, emotionally and physically. She wanted to know about his parents more, how they met and fell in love, she wanted to know about his sisters and his brothers, sure she had met them but she knows very little of them. All she really knew was that Takeo is now married, Li get embarrassed easily, June is very sweet and the twins are perverted little bastards.

She laughed a little not wanting to do so out loud, but Jūshirō had heard her.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked gently.

"Just some things" she replied.

"Oh?" Jūshirō continued.

"Yes, oh" she smiled.

"Well I was thinking too" he replied.

"About what?" She asked.

"Our wedding" Jūshirō replied, making Yuki stiffen, "I was just thinking that I think we should have it next summer so we have plenty of time to plan it. I was thinking summer because we both love that season, and it'll be so warm and sunny with all the flowers and fountains and…"

"I…I…" she cut him off, "I h-have something I n-need to tell you…"

Jūshirō stiffened and panic gripped him, he realised that he had been giving her the cold shoulder recently but she still wanted to get married, didn't she? It was a political marriage so by law she had to marry but he didn't want to be stuck in a loveless relationship. Not only that but he couldn't give her up anyway, thought alone made his chest tight. He delicately moved his fingers in a circular motion on her stomach to try and comfort her a little, he didn't like at all where this was going.

"I…um I" Yuki choked back any potential tears, "I…I…Jūshirō….I think that it would be better if we h-had a fall wedding, it would be better because it isn't so hot but its still warm and the leaves are pretty and stuff…"

"That's fine" Jūshirō sighed in relief, "Why'd you draw it out like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I know how much you wanted it in the summer and all" she tried, horrified at herself for not telling the truth, but how could she? He would probably be devastated and heart broken.

"It's fine" he soothed, "Why the change of heart?"

"More of a change of mind, not heart" she replied truthfully, "I love the summer more than anything but the fall just seems better somehow."

"Fall it is then" he laughed.

Sensing her strange mood he released her so his hands were free before shuffling back a tad so that he could shift her on to her back. She didn't flinch or squirm when he did so; he smiled as she wasn't at all nervous of his actions. As he lay on his side he gently took her hand and gave her arm a little tug. She frowned, unsure of what he was implying.

Jūshirō rolled his eyes; it had started off as a simple task which was now getting more complex by the second. He leant over her and took her other hand before pulling it back over with him so that she automatically lay on her side facing him.

"Oh" Yuki attempted a smile, "I see now."

"Silly thing" he smiled as she shuffled closer to him again. She shivered a little as they made contact for the second time, he was so warm and she was a little chilly, it seemed that Byakuya's icy ways had rubbed onto her, in turn making her freeze a little.

Jūshirō pulled the quilt over them a little more so that they were both well covered and warmer. He smiled as she eventually fell asleep against him. He was happy with what had transpired as it wasn't too sudden, even though Yuki claimed it out to be at the start and it wasn't too small a moment of intimacy. He gave her a little nudge to see whether she was asleep. After a minute or two he concluded she was as she didn't reply or nudge him back. He ran his hand down her back, feeling her curves and spine. He sighed; it would take a lot of work to get there. And even then he didn't know if he could bring himself to make her a woman. His self restraint was amazing but he still has desires. Most of the time he was at war with himself over it, one half of him wanted to more than anything but his other half said it was a no, no. Absolutely not, sure he wanted children one day, he wasn't getting any younger but he couldn't think of anything like that at this point in time.

He cursed to himself, "_I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold myself back."_

He sighed before relaxing a little more and letting sleep take over.

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke up with a start. It was still pitch black and she presumed it was early in the morning. She sat slowly as she heard heavy breathing and slight coughing. She outstretched her hand to find Jūshirō so that she could rest on him again but she found he wasn't there. She gasped lightly, what was he doing at this time of morning? She quickly flicked on the lamp and looked around before finding her answer.

Her eyes opened wider in shock as he was sitting at the end of the bed, resting against the end board. He was now dressed in a night robe where as before he was only wearing pyjama trousers and his eyes were closed. She watched him for a bit, studying his heavy breathing and slight wheezing as he took air.

Disturbed by the light, Jūshirō wearily opened his tired eyes. He gave a weak smile as Yuki sat watching him. He then watched as she crawled over to him, her face full of worry.

"Don't worry" he said, his voice a little croaky, "I'm fine."

"No" she replied, "You're not."

She placed her hand on his forehead and compared it against hers, "You have a fever, and you don't so too well and you're coughing and…"

"It's normal" he assured her, "It's my illness, it's getting cold and the weather is affecting it."

"But it's not winter yet!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Shhhh" he calmed her down, "It depends, I can get it in summer sometimes, I can't control when it comes over me."

Yuki nodded as she placed herself on his thighs, placing her knees on either side of him whilst doing so. She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Is it a burden to you?" He whispered in her ear.

"No" she muffled into his shoulder, "Nothing about you is a burden."

They both knew that one thing about him was a huge burden but neither said anything for fear of breaking this closeness.

"I'm glad" he replied, "Because I love you too much to let you go."

Yuki smiled even though her hair masked her face, and for a brief period she had forgotten about Byakuya's move.

**Please review! Well, Yuki is sure getting herself into trouble, but is it a one time thing, or does she find herself drawn to him in the future? If you review plz tell me if you prefer YukixByakuya or YukixJushiro! Thanks! Thank you to 'cheeky half-demon', 'Nikki Riley', and 'Lala' for your reviews!**

**Next chapter: Rukia is missing in the living world and what does Yuki do to help get her back?**


	20. Rukia's Fate

**Sorry for the delay, but here is the latest chapter. There is fluffiness in this one, don't know whether it can be considered a very light lime or not, anyway, enjoy!**

**On the last chapter, i asked whether you guys prefer YukixByakuya or YukixJushiro, and here are the results of the 'poll' as it were.**

**YukixJushiro: 3**

**YukixByakuya: 2**

**Thanks for voting! I don't own bleach.**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Pain, Grief, Lime, Lemons, Adultry, Angst etc.**

Chapter Nineteen

Rukia's Fate

"Jūshirō?" Yuki asked him on the way to the barracks four days later, "Isn't Rukia supposed to be back by now?"

Jūshirō looked down for a moment, he hadn't been sure how to break this to her. He had been feeling a little better after having been bedridden for the past four days. He was used to it, but now Yuki was there to keep him company and keep visitors away when he needed sleep. So now he had braved to venture, with Yuki's aid, back to work, tough he didn't know for how much longer.

"Yes she was," he said lightly.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Yuki cried.

He looked down again, avoiding the question. Yuki gave his hand a light squeeze, willing him to continue.

"Rukia hasn't been seen or heard of since she left the soul society," he said gently, "We have tried contacting her, but she never replies."

Yuki's eyes opened wider and she held her hands to her mouth as she gasped, she shook her head in shock and utter disbelief.

"Why didn't you try looking for her?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We have sent various shinigami out to look for her," he defended, "But no one has seen her!"

Yuki looked down quickly, before closing her eyes and coming to a conclusion.

"I go and look for her myself!" She exclaimed before running back the way they came to get the main gate which connects the soul society to the living world. Jūshirō sighed and bolted after her as she pursued the path to the gate, meandering past the shinigami coming the other way and dodging Jūshirō's attempts at catching her, under any other circumstances it would seem fun.

Jūshirō sighed in relief as he heard Yuki's breath becoming harder as she became tired, her pace started to slow and Jūshirō took the advantage to catch up with her. When he was in distance, he reached for her wrist and clamped his hand around it, sharply pulling them both to a stop. Yuki smashed against him, cursing as she did so before trying to pull away and keep running. Jūshirō gripped her wrist harder, causing her to stop pulling away and turn to yell at him.

"Let me go!" She yelled, "I have to go and find Rukia, anything could have happened to her!"

"No, Yuki," he cried back as he restrained her, "We have done all we can, we have shinigami from squads eight and eleven searching for her, we are contacting her cell constantly and the higher ups are aware of the situation."

"But…Rukia," Yuki sniffled, "…she's my best friend and without her I wouldn't be here!"

In a burst of anger she turned and twisted to break free from him. Only to have him grip hold of her other wrist so that she was facing him and trying to walk backwards to get away.

"No, Yuki!" He yelled.

"Let me go! I have to go and save Rukia!" She screamed as she tried to escape again.

"That's an order, Lieutenant!" He snapped.

Yuki gasped and stopped struggling; he had pulled out the 'rank' card. She looked up at him through hurt eyes; he had always treated her as equal to him, never before had he called her just 'lieutenant'.

"Yes Captain," she whispered, feeling hurt and shocked.

Jūshirō didn't reply, he didn't need to, he saw how he hurt her, and her facial expression spoke volumes. He had had to use it; it was the only way to get through to her.

"Yuki…" he tried to say.

"No, Captain," she weakly smiled, "I'm going to take a walk, don't worry I'm not going to find Rukia, I just…have to think about some things."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"No" she rejected his offer, "I need to be alone."

Jūshirō nodded as he relinquished his grip and watched Yuki walk away, "I'll see you back at the barracks later."

xxxxxxx

It was seven o'clock when Yuki finally showed her face again. She walked home in the dark, she was shattered from walking around the seireitei all day and she was freezing as it was the end of November. Her head had been bussing all day, never stopping as she passed thoughts through it. She had started out by contemplating Rukia and the possibilities of where she was as she had walked to her favourite fields. After a while, this in turn led to Byakuya and the kiss which only sent her mind reeling further as well as the guilt rising through her again. She couldn't understand what had driven him to do that; she knew that she wanted the passion that she was lacking from Jūshirō, and of course to see what he was like at kissing but she didn't know what had driven him, was it desire? Or simply lust? Whatever it had been it had been both good and bad, good in the fact that he was a good kisser, bad in the fact that it made her feel guilty and she was afraid she was going to blurt it to Jūshirō. This then led to Jūshirō and their relationship. For the rest of the day, Yuki had thought about their relationship and where it was going, would the day come when they were married? And he treated her as his wife rather than an untouchable girl? After several hours she had become bored of contemplating her dull relationship and found herself slipping into the fantasies that she used to have about Jūshirō. When she had originally had them she had wished upon stars that she could do all those close things with him and now that she had the opportunity, she wasn't, correction, he wasn't. She had even gone as far as to think up new ones, except even less innocent than the last ones, which seemed tame in comparison. It seemed that all the time spent with the girls at the meetings had tainted her mind somewhat. She dreaded to think what Jūshirō would say if he knew what she thought about, especially since they all contained him.

Yuki rubbed her wrists where Jūshirō had held her and tutted as there were still red marks and a small bruise on her right wrist where he had gripped harder when she had tried to run off again. She didn't mind however, he had done it for her own protection; it would have been a grave offence if she had rushed off without permission and she probably would have been in a lot of trouble so in effect he had saved her skin even though he had bruised it. She ran her fingers over the blue-purple mark and pressed it lightly to test how sensitive it was. She winced a little as she applied too much pressure and instantly removed her hand. She contemplated whether to see if Jūshirō was still at the barracks or whether he was at home. She checked her watch and nodded, he would be home by now. She stumbled the rest of the way home, exhausted and in need of Jūshirō's love, which of late had been more forthcoming, for some strange reason to which she could not fathom, he had been more tactile, pulling her close in bed and holding her hand. She had to admit, it wasn't much, but it was something at least. She would have liked to him kiss her more or run his hands down her or do more things together, but she had to be grateful with the current status of their relationship as it was better than before.

She entered the grounds and greeted the lone night guard who opened the gate for her before wavering her inside and hastily closed the gates behind her. He resumed his position at the entrance of the gates where he would remain until he went home at ten. She silently stalked along the path, hopping over the cracks in the stone out of boredom. Upon reaching the raised platform of the house she hopped on and closed her eyes, searching for which room where Jūshirō's reiatsu was the highest. She checked the kitchen, nope, she searched the study, nothing, she checked the bedroom, zilch, and she then checked the living room, bingo. However it wasn't such a happy find as she had hoped. Jūshirō was sitting down in front of the fire which was blazing, providing the only source of light in the otherwise dark house. She watched from the shadows as he studied the fire, deep in thought, it seemed. She could see the worry etched on his face, the low light highlighting his lines and making him look much older. She slowly inched into the room, until she was just in the darkness, only her feet could be seen in the light.

"Welcome home," Jūshirō said after a long while.

Yuki flinched at his voice, it was everything but welcoming, he sounded pained and distant. She remained silent for a while, unsure what to say as she didn't want to deepen his melancholy mood.

"Where have you been?" He said after a while.

"A-Around," she said quietly.

"I've been worried sick," he said, raising his voice at her, "You could have called or sent a hell butterfly."

"I'm sorry…I was just," she tried, keeping her voice quiet, "I was just clearing my head…"

"Do you know how scared I was?" He half yelled.

"You were s-scared? Why?" She asked.

"I had no idea where you were, anything could have happened to you!" He scolded her, "For all I know you could have gotten lost, or you could have been kidnapped in Rukongai or you could have gotten attacked and killed by a hollow or worse in the living world, you could have fallen into a river and drowned, the list is endless. I even went looking for you but you weren't anywhere to be seen!"

"Jūshirō…" Yuki said in her quiet tone, his words stung, it was apparent that he had no faith in her, no faith that she could look after herself or even go out by herself, he was treating her like a child almost, "Stop treating me like a child! I can go out by myself! You're not my father, so stop acting like you are and start acting like a fiancé would!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to act like you father if you grew up and stopped running off when things don't go your way," he yelled.

"Well since we've been together, nothing has been going my way," she spat back.

"You wanted us to get together," he retaliated in sheer, blind anger.

Yuki gasped, that simple sentence hurt the most out off all he had said so far, "Maybe the age gap really is too big."

With that, Yuki spun on her heels and walked back out, scowling as she did.

"And where, pray tell, are you going now?" He yelled after her, "Going off again are we, child?"

"Fuck you, old man," Yuki seethed, before flash stepping out of the room and to the very boundaries of the estate, running until she reached the barren ground where even grass refused to grow. It was the edge of the seireitei even and she could see the Sekiseki wall in the distance. She kicked a stone that once lay dormant next to her foot but was now speedily making its way towards the wall. She cursed before throwing herself on the floor and landing on her bum with a thud.

"Ow," she yelped, "Stupid floor, stupid stone, stupid Jūshirō."

She picked up another stone and threw it, trying to get it further than the other one. She watched it land with a thump and sighed, it didn't make it as far and it wasn't entertaining to throw more stones. She ran her hands through the sand and dust, flicking it this way and that and cursing further as the sand got up her fingernails. She drew several animals in the remainder of the sand, drawing Chappi the rabbit and Yuki the duck before designing her own 'Mewo' the cat and 'Pogo' the puppy. She smiled and remembered the stage when she wrote in Chappi the rabbit and he wrote in Yuki the duck when they contacted each other. Thinking of him again made her scrub her hand over sand, permanently erasing the cute pictures in her fit of anger.

"How dare he?" She asked herself, "How dare he start yelling at me like he is my father?"

She scowled again, "Acting like he was a worried father."

Yuki looked to her side, and stared at the ground, recalling the vindictive words the both of them had said.

"Yelling at me because he was scared, scared because something might have happened to me…caring and warm and, no, don't give in," she fought herself, "But he had been scared that I was in potential danger and he had gone looking for me."

She sighed as all her anger and frustration seemed to ebb away from her, leaving her empty and upset. She clenched her hands as she realised the horrible things she had done to him, she had made him terribly worried, to the point where he could only stare at the fireplace, she had called him from a pig to a dog, she had sworn at him. She got up and brushed her hands together several times together to sweep the sand off her hands. She wiped them on her Shihakusho and turned back to go inside the house.

When she finally approached the house, she slowed down to a walk and crept towards their bedroom. She slipped inside to find Jūshirō already in bed; she smiled as she checked the time. She gasped slightly; she had been gone two hours. She took the opportunity to see whether Jūshirō was asleep and frowned, as he seemed to be, she had wanted to apologize. She shrugged her shoulders before grinning to herself; she could do it after all. Since Jūshirō was asleep and it was dark, she could change in the room. Using both as an excuse she undid her sash and slid her Shihakusho off her shoulders and down her legs with a gentle noise. She now stood in only her underwear as she opened the wardrobe and searched for her pyjamas.

"Wear the white one," Jūshirō said quietly, making her jump ten foot in the air.

"I thought you were asleep," she replied as she picked up the 'white one' as Jūshirō had called it and slipped it over her head.

"I can't sleep," he admitted as she clambered into bed, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leant over him, "I didn't mean to make you worry so much…and I don't mean those things I said, your not old, you're…wise and worldly and I'm sorry I swore, I should have called or told you where I was…"

"No, it's my fault," he replied as he turned to face her, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I know you're not a child, you're a young woman and I should treat you like one, not as a daughter…and I want us to be together just as much as you do…"

Yuki smiled and blushed as she looked down. Jūshirō slowly sat up and flicked the light on, revealing a tired and worried Yuki. He gave a weak smile as Yuki sat up next to him. He lightly patted his lap, asking her to join him further. He watched her eyes light up as she shuffled over to him further. Yuki rested herself so that she was facing him, her legs on either side of his again, just like they had done some days ago, except this time was different. Jūshirō placed his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer so that they were nearly touching. They were now eye level and only inches apart, creeping ever closer. Yuki's heart was beating wildly; they had kissed before and sat like this before, but now it felt different, more intense almost.

Yuki was reminded of Jūshirō's style of kissing as opposed to Byakuya's as they closed the once miniscule gap between them. As to be expected Jūshirō was tending towards the gentle side instead of passionate, except this kiss had a twist. Yuki pulled back a little as Jūshirō coaxed her white night wear off, gathering it up as he pushed it up her body and removing it fully as she lifted her arms, breaking the contact as he did so. He dropped it on the floor beside the bed with a gentle noise. He supported her by placing his hands around her back as he instantly went to kiss her unblemished neck. Yuki gasped as he delicately kissed her neck and collarbone, nuzzling her in places which made her sigh in bliss and relax a little. She slowly tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her. Jūshirō slowed down a little as he felt her hands on his shoulders; she was slipping her thumbs under the rim of his robe and pushing it off his shoulders.

At first Jūshirō, as to be expected, he was a little hesitant. He hadn't expected it to go this far, he had only wanted to kiss her once but his heart had told him to continue and like a baka, he had followed it. What he couldn't ignore was how Yuki's hands were a little shaky, she was nervous, which in turn made him nervous. He watched her actions carefully and noticed the bruise on her wrist, making him gasp in horror.

"Did I do that?" He asked, shocked.

Yuki gave a small nod but soon put him straight as he looked utterly appalled, "It's fine, it doesn't hurt, really."

"I'm sorry," he said as he held her wrists up and kissed them in turn, trying to make them better. Yuki blushed and shook her head before returning her hands to his shoulders.

"It's alright, really," she urged.

Hesitantly, he sat up a little more so that she could remove his top while gently massaged her lower back, calming her somewhat. He saw Yuki smile as she rested her head on his now bare shoulder, making him smile in turn as she was enjoying the intimacy. She froze as his hand ran over her bra strap, was he going to reject her again like he did in the main house? But this time it was just them and as far as she could see there was no excuses. She got his answer as he relaxed his hands, letting them drop to his side. She groaned inwardly, he was going to stop; true she was a little nervous but she had wanted a little more than this. She moved her head up so that her chin was resting on his shoulder while she closed the slight gap between them and made contact with him. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist while he twiddled the white ends of her hair and studied the join where the gold blended into the snow.

"I will talk to Captain Kuchiki, about Rukia," Jūshirō promised after a while, making Yuki jump a little as sleep had started to takeover her.

"Thanks," Yuki said quietly as she changed position so that she could shuffle out of his lap and lie down properly beside him. He smiled as he flicked off the light and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms and waiting for sleep to consume him as well.

xxxxxxx

"What did he say?" Was the first thing Jūshirō heard a week later when he returned home. Yuki sat up hopefully, having faith in Byakuya to know of his sister's whereabouts.

"He and his vice captain are going to the living world in a few days to bring her back," he revealed as Yuki nodded, "It seems she has been gone for a month now and there are rumours that she has lost her Shinigami powers."

Yuki gasped as Jūshirō sat down at the table next to her, "But it's just a Rumour," he reminded her.

"So…she'll be back soon, safe and sound?" Yuki prompted.

Jūshirō nodded, "Hopefully."

xxxxxxx

Another week later and Yuki felt a very comforting presence. She looked up quickly and whipped around, to face the central gate that connects to the living world. Her eyes opened a fraction wider as she smiled and ran towards their room. Jūshirō had been ill for a week now, the cold snap had come quickly and Jūshirō was feeling the effects. She crawled onto the bed beside him and smiled eagerly as she gave his hand a small squeeze. Being in a light sleep, Jūshirō was quick to wake to find Yuki beside him. He gave her a weak smile before using up his little energy to find the source of her happiness.

"I said she'd come back safely," he said gruffly.

Yuki nodded and joined him, lying down beside him to keep him company.

"I'll go and see her tomorrow, she must be tired from her trip," Yuki sighed happily as she welcomed Jūshirō's loving embrace.

xxxxxxx

"What do you mean I can't see her?!" Yuki yelled at the guard.

The guard stood his ground firmly as Yuki's reiatsu rose higher and higher, dragging her anger with it. He wore a determined look, which pissed Yuki off even more, as he looked smug and sure that she wouldn't pass.

"I have to see her because I am under orders," she said more quietly, trying to lie to the guard, "I am here on behalf of my Captain, Captain Ukitake, as his Vice Captain, I am required to fill in for him when he is unable to fulfil his duties. As he is currently bedridden, due to his illness, it is my soul duty not only as his humble vice captain but also as his faithful fian-"

"Ok," the guard admitted, defeated by Yuki's dramatic speech, "As you're here on behalf of the Captain and Kuchiki-san is in his squad, I'll have to let you pass."

Yuki nodded gratefully but smiled to herself as she passed him, using the 'captain' card had never felt so good. She gasped as Rukia looked drawn out and exhausted. She was behind bars like a fugitive of the law, penned off and her reiatsu dulled somewhat.

"Rukia," she gasped as she gripped the bars, desperately peering into the cell.

Rukia looked up and gave Yuki a weak smile, "Hi."

Yuki flinched, her voice was weak and unemotional and she looked even worse up close.

"What happened?" She asked quickly, "Why are you in jail?"

Rukia looked down, the thoughts and words of Byakuya running through her head, the thought of her execution made her shudder.

"I gave my shinigami powers so a mortal boy to save his life," she admitted weakly, "And I was unable to return so I was brought back and…I…have been sentenced to death in a month…"

Yuki's eyes opened wide and her pupils dilated, it couldn't happen. Execution? She knew that that was an offence, but was death really the answer? She shook her head, her grandfather would not allow this, he would not allow the society to condemn her death. And what about her brother? Would he stand back idly and allow it.

"W-Who told you?" She stuttered.

"N-Nii-sama," she whispered.

xxxxxxx

"Jūshirō!" Yuki called as she zipped into the bedroom, later that day. Anger and hurt raced through her, this wasn't happening, it wasn't, she was having a bad dream. She shook her head, trying to wake up from this nightmare that was unfolding too quickly.

She threw herself on the bed and landed next to him, making him awaken quickly from his deep slumber. She gave a weak smile, he was looking a little better today than he did a few days ago, but she knew he was still weak and would be for a while yet. He smiled back as she lay down facing him, trying to mask her horror. Her heart was beating fast from her sprint and her from her sheer shock.

"Are you ok?" He asked huskily.

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes and splashed down her face, making him raised himself on his forearm and stroke her cheek with his other hand, brushing away her tears. She shook her head, pointing out the obvious.

"It's…Rukia... she," she tried as her tears streaked more, staining her face.

Jūshirō pulled her trembling figure into him and lay down with her, massaging her shoulder lightly with his thumb. He kissed her forehead before brushing his cheek against hers and consoling her.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I'm here."

Yuki nodded before explaining the situation through a muffled voice, "Rukia has been…been s-sentenced to… d-death…in one month…"

xxxxxxx

Byakuya froze as he felt Yuki's reiatsu approaching quickly, he could tell how angry she was and he had a suspicion as to why. He hadn't uttered a word to her since that day, normally he would be worried, but considering the intenseness and shock of it, he wasn't surprised she was avoiding him. He sighed, she was fuming, no chance of repeating the event then after all. He looked down; he had just dealt with Gin and Kenpachi, and their stupid squabbles about nobility and him being brave to watch his sister be killed.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Yuki almost screamed as she turned the street corner to face him.

He kept his aloof appearance about him, acting as if nothing had happened between them at all and as if nothing was wrong. He shuddered at her fierce aura and her high reiatsu, past experience had taught him to keep away from an angry Yuki.

"Vice Captain Yamamoto," he said coldly as she stopped in front of him, "Why do I deserve this harsh treatment?"

"You know what you've done," she spat as she desperately tried to look elsewhere, anywhere other than his lips, which are passionate and enticing, "Why have you so easily condemned Rukia to death?"

"It is not for me to decide," he replied cruelly, smiling inwardly as he saw how much she was attracted to him, "It is the soul duty of the soul society to pass judgement on offenders, I enforce the law and honour their decision."

"But she's your sister!" She yelled as he turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

"That is not an issue," he pointed out as he carried on.

"But she's my friend…" she whispered to herself, "…and if you're not going to help me…I'll save her myself!"

**Please review! Thank you, 'Drunken Chipmunks' for the review and grammar points, hope i fixed them for this time! Thank you 'The Light of Darkness', 'Nikki Riley', 'LaLa', and 'Cheeky half-demon' for your reviews! **

**I know how much you all either want Jushiro and Yuki or Byakuya and Yuki to be together, but as some of you pointed out, it could go either way... is the happy fluffiness with Jushiro forever or will she be drawn to Byakuya? Or on the other hand will Jushiro give her the physical relationship she really wants? He might...**

**In the next chapter: An alien reiatsu enters the soul society, who are these strange Ryoka?**


	21. Enter Ichigo

**Sorry for the long update, collage and all! Wow, twenty chapter, oficially!**

**I dont own bleach**

**Warnings: Violence, grief, pain, lime, lemons, adultry, language, adult themes etc.**

Chapter Twenty

Enter Ichigo

Yuki shifted slightly in her sleep, stirring against Jūshirō who held her protectively against him. She spread out her fists as she felt the strange feeling engulf her, it was only a dream, but it felt so weird, she had never felt it before and she never wanted to feel it again. Her eyes opened quickly as she did her best to sit up despite Jūshirō's grip on her. She took a few minutes to adjust to her surroundings and wake up fully. She glanced out the window; it was light, early morning perhaps? She backed up her theory be checking the time on the clock, half six.

She checked her temperature, fearing she had caught a cold or a fever. She removed her hand, satisfied that she was well. What was that just now? It was a feeling that made her blood turn to ice, scaring her to her core and freezing her whole being. She shivered and took refuge in Jūshirō's arms.

She closed her eyes again but soon sighed, as she couldn't sleep. For one she was afraid to, she might have that strange dream again and secondly, she would have to get up in half an hour anyway and sleeping would only make her sleep in and be late.

"Time to get up," she said quietly to Jūshirō as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Fivemoreminutes," he mumbled as he tightened his grip and pulled her into him, making her crash against him chest. She blushed as she lay over him, they had never lain like this before and she kinda liked the change. She rested her head in the dead centre of his chest and entangled her legs with his.

xxxxxxx

"You're a little late today," Rangiku playfully scolded Yuki as she took her place at the meeting.

"Um, yeah, I got caught up," she replied slowly as she sat down at her place next to Yoruichi, knowing that the whole congregation were watching her as she did so. She cleared her throat as she looked down, trying to hide her blushing face. Rangiku raised her eyebrows and smiled cheekily at Yuki's lateness.

"Caught up, eh?" She asked nicely across the table.

Nanao looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed, Nemu shifted position a little and Yachiru looked at Yuki more closely, hoping for a revelation. Yuki frowned; nothing had happened really, Jūshirō had held her to him for an hour as she slipped into a light sleep before she awakened again, late, and somehow managed to break free from him and get up so that she would be on time for the meeting.

"Yes," she replied, "I was caught up. You know general things slept in, hot water took ages to heat up, burnt the toast…"

"Yeah, yeah," Rangiku laughed, "Tell us your false excuses."

"It's true!" Yuki lied as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Please don't get too wound up," Retsu's quiet and tranquil voice cut through the fray. Rangiku laughed and addressed the business of the meeting while Yuki smiled at Retsu for helping her; however she soon frowned as Retsu winked at her.

"We have a grave matter to discuss," Nanao said quietly, addressing the group and getting their undivided attention. Yuki admired Nanao's ways, she was one for getting people's attention and keeping it for a considerable amount of time, even if she was talking about dirt she could still lecture them with no sighs of boredom.

"Is it about Rukia?" Momo's tiny voice piped up from further down the table, making some the shinigami turn their heads to look at her. Momo blushed at the newfound attention and looked down into her lap harder. Nanao nodded and looked out at the melancholy faces before clearing her throat and pushing her glasses onto her nose a little more.

"I'm afraid it is," she started in her unnerved voice, "As you are aware, Ru-Rukia is being held captive, under soul societies rules, head captain Yamamoto has ruled her execution in a month's time…"

All the women looked down, including Yuki who felt the first tear run down her burning cheeks. It wasn't just the fact that her best friend was to be executed, it was that her own grandfather had given the final ruling to it, signed his name and said yes to this heinous crime. She shivered, it wasn't cold particularly in the room, the heaters were on and she was wearing a jumper underneath her Shihakusho, but she still could not shake off this feeling, the freezing feeling that threatened to consume her whole being. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, the only thing she wanted to do was crawl under the covers with Jūshirō and remain there, blocked off from the soul society and the living world and its troubles. She wanted him to hold her and never let go, she wanted Rukia to be safe and happy at home and she wanted this eerie feeling to leave her once and for all.

She slowly opened her eyes to find most of the congregation staring at her behind hopeful eyes. She blushed, thanking Kami that they could not hear her thoughts and desperate wants. She looked around, a little confused, as their eyes didn't leave her.

"Yuki...," Ai said quietly, "You're a Yamamoto…"

"I tried," Yuki cried out suddenly, "And…I failed…"

"Can't you appeal again?" Momo asked gently.

"I have spoken to captain Kuchiki…and," she continued in a small voice, "my captain but…"

"They won't listen," Yoruichi said in a straight voice, "I know how nobles are, sticking to the decision and enforcing the rigid rules of the soul society…"

Yuki nodded, of course Yoruichi knew how she felt, she is ex noble, having dealt with nobles all her life and knowing how they function. The rest of the group sighed in disbelief.

"There has to be something…" Nemu said after a while, to which Yuki shook her head and silenced the matter once and for all.

"Next order of business," Rangiku said brightly, snapping the Shinigami out of their rapidly descending gloom, "Pictures for the male Calendar, any suggestions?"

Yuki looked down into her lap, concentrating on her dream and Rukia, turning off from the frivolity and ignoring everything. She wiped away any remaining tears and shook her head of her melancholy.

"Yuki…Yuki…" Yoruichi said loudly before nudging her, to get her attention.

"Huh, yeah," Yuki replied as she looked up quickly.

"Photographs, of the captain," Nanao prompted.

"I would get them," Kiyone pointed out, "But you live with him and you could probably get top less ones as well…"

"Naked ones if she really tried," Retsu winked.

Rangiku laughed, "We can only hope."

"So will you?" Yachiru asked sweetly.

"Not n-naked ones," Yuki objected, "But…um…I will try…"

"Good," Rangiku smiled, "Naked ones would be nice but I see where Yuki s coming from, she wouldn't want the whole of the soul society gawking over him when December arrives…"

"Isn't that porn though?" Nemu piped up, in disgust.

"I didn't mean naked, naked, I meant with underwear," Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us would like to see captain Ukitake with just his underpants either," Sakura added.

"I would," Retsu said under her breath, not realising that everyone could hear her, especially Yuki.

"Hey, he was very good looking in his youth," Retsu defended herself when she saw her peers looking at her.

"He still is," Yuki whispered. Yoruichi smiled at her as she heard the little comment.

xxxxxxx

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Yoruichi smiled cheekily as they departed from the meeting.

"W-What b-bruise? Yuki stammered as she hid her wrist behind her back, concealing the persistent bruise that refused to fade.

"You know what I'm talking about," Yoruichi pointed out, "You sneaked your hand behind your back so you could hide it!"

Yuki scowled and reluctantly showed her still bruised wrist while Yoruichi inspected it with a cheeky expression.

"Oh, I see," Yoruichi said casually, "Had you against the wall did he?"

"NO!" Yuki yelled as she blushed a deep crimson, "He didn't h-have me against the w-wall!"

Yuki looked down, hiding her embarrassment. Her heart had started to beat faster, roused at the prospect. She was both thrilled and scared of it. She longed for Jūshirō to have her against the wall, or have her at all whether it be against a wall or anywhere really. She sighed aloud, like that would happen, Jūshirō just wasn't like that. He could probably sense her fear, which is why he probably wasn't coming on to her more. And it wasn't like she could talk to him, he would probably get embarrassed or worse, offended. She shook her head of her troubling thoughts.

"He so did," Yoruichi teased, bringing Yuki back to the soul society.

Yuki rolled her eyes and smiled keeping up the act that she had had her. She felt terrible about lying to Yoruichi but she couldn't keep running to her for help and she shouldn't have to burden her with her sex life, or the lack of it.

"Well," Yuki smiled whilst waving to Yoruichi, "See ya."

"Later," Yoruichi winked before flash stepping away, "Hurry now, don't keep him waiting!" Little did Yuki know that Yoruichi would be leaving soul society that night.

xxxxxxx

Yuki lazily plodded through the gates, dragging her weary body back to bed, back to the warmth, and back to Jūshirō. She smiled in bliss at the notion and her feet spontaneously sped up, walking briskly over the paths, meandering like little rivers. She was almost running now, her smile widening until her face reflected that of a young schoolgirl.

She stopped in her tracks as she turned the last bend; she saw something she had not expected. Jūshirō was up, he still looked weak but he was on his feet after so long.

Jūshirō looked up from what he was doing as he sensed her reiatsu was only a few metres away. He turned and smiled at her while he waved while she stood rooted to the spot, astonished, "Don't just stand there, get over here!"

Yuki jumped a little, he certainly sounded better, and his voice wasn't so gruff today. She hurried over to him and found herself frowning as she found various tools lying on the ground next to where he stood. She bent down and picked up an instrument with one hand and it out to the side in a slap-dash manner, pulling a face as she did so.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That my dear," he grinned as he took it out of her hand, "Is a spanner."

"I know what it is!" Yuki defended as she pulled a face, "What I meant was, what is it doing here and what are you doing with it?"

"I'm fixing the water pump," he revealed as he pointed to the mechanics in front of him and lifted his other hand to show Yuki the oil that was painted on his hand.

"You're fixing…the water pump," she scrutinized, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I feel better at the moment," he smiled, "Besides I can fix it, the fountain is going skitz and I wanted to get out of bed, its soooo boring sleeping all the time!"

"But you make it look so easy to just sleep," she smirked.

"Oi!" He defended as he walked past her, "Don't be so mean!"

He tapped Yuki on the bum with the spanner, making her jump and gave a little yelp. She placed her hands on the area where she was hit and rubbed it to make it better whilst pretending to cry.

"I told you to not be so mean!" He pointed out as he patted the spanner against his hand, wiping the oil onto it.

"But…" Yuki fake cried, "You didn't have to punish me!"

Jūshirō laughed before picking up the towel that was on the rim of the fountain and wiping the spanner clean again. He returned to his work, sorting through the metal components and attaching some loose parts. As he went back however, he brushed past Yuki and ran his oil covered little finger down her cheek and smiled as he did so.

"Ewww!" Yuki cried in surprise.

"It's only oil!" Jūshirō said while rolling his eyes.

"I know," Yuki protested, "But still! Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Cos then…" he started, "I can do this…"

Yuki frowned as he got up again, towel in hand before making his way over to her and standing directly in front of her. She blushed as he removed the stain off her cheek and her eyes widened considerably as he turned his head, averting his line of sight away from her blazing cheek to her eyes that were full of shock and surprise. He bent his head down so that he could capture her in a passionate kiss. He resisted the urge to draw her closer as his hands were still tainted with the black oil. He held his hands up as if he had been done by a cop. Yuki raised her hands before threading her fingers through his and pressing their palms together, spreading the stuff onto her hands while she gave a moan, it felt so good.

She slowly released her hands as they broke away before looking down, blushing as she did so.

"How was your meeting?" He whispered.

"It was…ok," she half lied, "We talked about, um, Rukia and this…oh and Retsu wants to see you naked."

Jūshirō frowned and shook his head while he blushed slightly, "Well she ain't gonna!"

Yuki smiled again, "_I would too."_

"I hope that's not all you talked about!" Jūshirō laughed as he went back to the fountain and finished his work. Yuki shook her head and sat on the fountain rim while she watched him finish up and tuck the pump back into its hiding place.

"Ta da!" He announced as he cleaned his hands and flicked the fountain on. After a few whirling sounds and a few attempted shots at producing water, the fountain eventually gave an even cascade of sparkling water.

"Very nice," Yuki nodded as Jūshirō packed away the various tools and stowed them in their usual place.

"Let's get lunch," Jūshirō suggested as he took her hand in his, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Yuki cynically pointed out, "_You're just not hungry for me."_

xxxxxxx

Yuki rolled her eyes and sighed heavily at her moronic fiancé. It had been two days since Jūshirō had stupidly fixed the water pump. He was now in bed again, worse than ever has he had contracted a cold, which seemed to be assisting his disease in the game that was entitled, 'let's make Jūshirō feel absolutely shit.'

He groaned loudly as he turned to face Yuki who was sitting next to him, paperwork in her lap and concentrating hard. He pulled the quilt up over his ears as the sound of the pencil scrape across the paper only worsened his horrendous headache. It was like a hangover, no worse than a hangover.

"I told you that you should have been resting!" She said smugly.

"Shush now, sexy," he mumbled from under the warmth.

Yuki blushed furiously as she shuffled her papers and continued her work that Jūshirō should have been doing. She wouldn't have minded so much but she knew that he knew not to go out during the peak of his illness, regardless of how he feels at the time, and now look, he was very ill and she could catch his cold, she didn't mind as much about that as it gave her a legitimate reason for spending all day in bed with him.

She frowned as she felt a tug on the hem of her dressing down and blushed as she realised that it would probably come off. She needn't be embarrassed as she was wearing decent clothes but the thought that Jūshirō was trying to take her clothes off made her blush.

"Yuki," he called her name slowly, enticing her further into the bed. She answered it with a sigh but placed her pile of work on the side and slowly slid down under the quilt and lay facing him.

"What is it?" She asked, a little pissed off.

"I just love you," he replied sweetly.

"Whatever," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Its true," he persisted as he shuffled closer to her and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm gonna catch it you know," she said dryly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and pulled a sad face, to which Yuki only smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him.

xxxxxxx

Four days later and Yuki had inevitably caught Jūshirō's cold. Now both of them were bed ridden and ill. Yuki had horrendous headaches ad her nose was runnier than a tap, causing her to get through box after box of tissues and end up throwing them into the bin near the door.

"Don't worry," Jūshirō soothed, "It'll get better, just the sore throat, loss of taste and awful coughing to go."

"I hate you," she said in her bunged up voice.

"I love you too," he said sarcastically.

Yuki laughed the best she could but soon stopped as her earache prevented her.

"Ow," she said as she held her hands over her ears.

"Come here," Jūshirō tried to comfort her as he pulled her on top of him and lay flat so that she was spread out on him for the second time.

xxxxxxx

Yuki looked up rapidly, her heart felt like it had stopped beating, she was out of breath and she couldn't see, her normally crystal clear vision was blurred and hazy. It was that feeling again, the one that turned her blood to ice and terrified her to the core. Except this time, it was real. This time it was not a mere dream from which she could wake up, this was real. She heard the yells and screams of her peers who were rushing out to the streets of the seireitei but did not register them.

"Yamamoto-fukuteichou," she heard Sentaro's address her urgently. She turned to face him, still in a state of shock.

"What's happening?" She found herself saying.

"The seireitei is being invaded," he gasped, "We have heard reports that Ryoka had entered the soul society a few days ago, but now they are trying to break into the soul society."

"Where?" She half yelled in panic.

"Follow me," Sentaro said as he and Yuki flash stepped to the edge if the seireitei. They met Kiyone half way there who was equally confused.

"Lieutenant," Kiyone said, "What shall we do?"

"Warn the head captain," she advised, "It is highly likely that he knows already but tell I am there to check the situation out."

"Hai," Sentaro and Kiyone said in unison before disappearing from her side, leaving her to navigate the rest of the way. She zipped through the winding streets until she had to stop and look up as the piercing noise that threatened to perforate her ears. She looked up and her eyes dilated as she saw sparks of light and an unknown object colliding with the Sekiseki barrier. She squeezed past several other transfixed Shinigami who were standing in the street.

"Vice Captain," several of them said and moved out of the way so that she could get a better view.

"What is that?" She asked aloud not expecting any form of an answer.

"What should we do Yamamoto-fukuteichou?" One asked her.

Yuki gasped as the large clear ball that was penetrating the seireitei cracked, she felt her body freeze and her legs wouldn't move.

"Nigeru!" She yelled over the chaos.

She felt small relief as a few shinigami backed away, leaving her ahead of them and the closest to the ball.

As the air filled with wind and debris from the roofs due to the explosion of the object she held up her arms to protect herself and yelled for the rest of the shinigami to get away and felt the separate reiatsu disappear. She felt short of breath and felt her face lose its colour as six things that looked like people plummet through the air.

She dug her heels into the ground and stood as hard as she could, desperately trying to resist the ranging winds. She groaned in frustration as her body was being pushed back, further and further by the second. She clenched her teeth in concentration but soon screamed as she was forced back at such a speed as the wind reached its highest. She cried out in pain as she hit the stonewall behind her and fell to the ground in pain. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Bastard," she cursed the situation. She was on all fours now and her hands were spread on the dusty cobbled street, her fingers gripping the break in the stones for support. She coughed as she tried to clear her lungs of the dust generated from the explosion. Her mind raced, full of the images she saw, she found herself cursing again, this time at her weakness. How pathetic, she thought of herself, only a little bump and she was on the floor and injured.

She looked up through a hazy vision and watched the blurred images rush around in the distance and she heard the shouts of people, no voices she knew. She gasped again as she felt a colossal vibration through the floor, as if something heavy had been hurled into the ground. This was followed by several more before all went quiet. The air had started clearing and she soon heard a comforting voice.

"Yuki, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied through a strained voice.

"Teichou!" She heard the female cry.

She managed to look up and met aquamarine eyes that were full of as much confusion as hers were.

"Hitsugaya-teichou!" She gasped.

"Daijobu desu-ka?" Came his deep voice.

"Hai," she replied as he helped her up.

"What happened?" He asked as Rangiku surveyed the scene.

"The seireitei has been invaded," she managed to say, "There was so much dust and noise and I think I saw people or something."

"Teichou?" Rangiku asked as she had been listening.

"Uh," he replied gruffly, "It is probably the same Ryoka that captain Ichimaru fought with."

"R-Ryoka?" Yuki asked, who had no knowledge of Gin's actions.

"A few days ago," Toshiro started, "Captain Ichimaru fought with a Ryoka who had suddenly appeared in the soul society. The Ryoka must have been pretty strong as he had defeated Jidonbo and was given passage through the gate, until they met Ichimaru who fought with them and yet did not kill them."

"Let's just say that he is in a lot of trouble," Rangiku added.

"How come I wasn't told any of this?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Captain Ukitake was absent from the captains meeting, so he wasn't informed," Toshiro revealed.

"Well, he's been ill for a while now," Yuki defended, "But how come I wasn't…"

"You never turned up for the vice captains meeting three days ago," Rangiku pointed out.

"I was ill as well!" Yuki cried, "Can't you people hold a meeting when I'm not ill or in the living world or at a wedding? Kami you people are incompetent!"

"Sorry," Rangiku replied sheepishly.

"Hitsugaya-teichou, Hitsugaya-teichou!" Came the voices of two Shinigami who were bolting towards them.

Toshiro turned to face them with a grave face and braced himself for the news.

"Head captain Yamamoto has called an emergency meeting; he has requested that you attend as well as Yamamoto-fukuteichou to stand in Ukitake-teichou's place."

"Arigato," Toshiro said before addressing Rangiku and Yuki.

"Matsumoto," he ordered, "Make sure everybody in the area is safe, if you come across any injured please take them to squad four and if you see any Ryoka, please apprehend them."

"Hai," Rangiku said before flash stepping away.

"Let's go," Toshiro instructed.

Yuki nodded and watched him flash step away before she followed him to the emergency meeting.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shuffled a little. She felt so stupid, she was the only one not wearing a captain's outer robe and she looked as small as a mouse compared to the well-built captains. She stood next to captain Kyōraku, his reiatsu easily dominated and overpowered hers making her feel a little intimidated even though she knew she need not be. The one she knew she had to be cautious of was the man opposite her, captain Kuchiki.

She still felt furious with him and the thought of Rukia who was now in the repentance cell, cold and cut off from the world made her blaze with anger. She pulled a face as he looked up from his thoughts to meet her gaze. She inhaled quickly; he looked so calm and unfazed by the recent events. She cursed inwardly at him, fucking man, so cruel and uncaring even towards his own sister, and yet he was bloody gorgeous at the same time. She subconsciously bit her bottom lip lightly as she found herself recalling that day, kami, it was ages ago but she couldn't forget it.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow inconspicuously at her as he watched her fight with herself, no doubt over Rukia and himself. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on by her actions, she was biting her bottom lip, a task he himself hadn't had the pleasure of doing, bollocks, if only he hadn't been in such a hurry that day he could have done it then.

"Where are all the captains?" Came Gin's shrill voice, "I see there are only twelve present and a vice captain here today."

"Captain Ukitake isn't feeling very well," Tousen said carefully.

"I do hope he gets better," he said in a fake voice, "Give him my…regards."

Gin looked at Yuki hard as he said this making her look at him in sheer detest, he doesn't really care how Jūshirō feels, he is only trying to get himself out of the shit for failing to kill that Ryoka by acting the nice guy role.

"Will do," she said through clenched teeth.

He smiled at her before Shigekuni addressed him formally.

"Ichimaru, Gin, you failed to kill the Ryoka and let them escape," he scolded, "I advise you all to keep a lookout for these Ryoka and apprehend them, they are most likely dangerous and should be taken seriously."

"Hai," the congregation said in unison before being excused out of the meeting.

xxxxxxx

A few days later, and the seireitei was in turmoil, the Ryoka had wasted no time in getting through the area, often fighting with other shinigami in the process including Ikaku from squad eleven who had been beat up pretty badly and captain Unohana had reported that one of her squad members, Hanataro Yamada had gone missing. Yuki of course hadn't met any of these Ryoka but had heard reports and descriptions of them so she had a fairly basic idea of what to expect when she did come across them. She had also heard that they had been split up from each other and each of them was very different. This both intrigued her and repulsed her. She wanted to meet one but dreaded the fights; after all, she did want to get married one day.

She had had a lot on her plate as she had to run the squad with little help, Jūshirō was very ill and incapacitated, Rukia's execution data was being moved up closer and half the time her squad were missing because they were searching for these pesky Ryoka. She felt like she was going to snap, where was Jūshirō when she needed him to relieve her of stress?

It was later that day however that she came across the Ryoka and came across Jūshirō in once foul swoop.

"Who is that?" Ichigo whispered to Hanataro as Yuki turned the corner into this deserted street.

Hanataro jumped a little, he had always been uneasy about do this, breaking the rules and becoming a traitor, but he wanted to save Rukia and so was helping Ichigo and Ganju in any way he could.

"She's the vice captain of squad thirteen and the granddaughter of the head captain," Hanataro informed them.

"She's kinda cute," Ganju said as he leaned closer, rustling the leaves a little as he tried to get a better look at her, "She maybe even cuter than that orange haired cutie-pie, Orihime."

"Shut up," Ichigo whispered loudly as the leaves rustle further, grabbing her attention and making them freeze. Hanataro gasped as her hand held her hilt tightly and he looked directly at the large bush in which they had concealed themselves, ok, so not the best hiding place but it was helped them in a sticky situation as they had been chased by soul reapers up all around the seireitei and had eventually found this place to catch their breath.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Hanataro advised.

"Why not?" Ganju asked.

"She's engaged to her captain and he will get awfully mad if he hears us in general never mind us talking about how much you fancy his fiancé!" Hanataro pointed out.

"She's engaged?" Ichigo said, astounded, "She's got to be only sixteen, seventeen!"

"That's right," Hanataro said casually.

Ganju and Ichigo exchanged glances but said no more as a strong reiatsu approached them, dulling their tongues and speech.

Yuki looked back quickly to find Jūshirō walking towards her. He gave her his usual weak smile and waved.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I have heard about these Ryoka and I came to make sure you weren't in danger," He replied.

"You should be resting, look what happened last time you were up, we both got ill!" She scolded him.

"But I had to make sure!" He defended.

"I'm fine," she replied wryly, "Now go home and rest!"

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo asked with ignorance.

"He's the captain of squad thirteen and very powerful at that, if it wasn't for him being ill then I'm pretty sure he would have sensed us by now…" Hanataro pointed out.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo whispered, "You said a while ago that she was engaged to her captain, you mean to tell me he is her fiancé?"

"Uh huh," Hanataro casually replied.

"But he looks like he could be her grandfather!" Ganju exclaimed.

"There is an age gap," Hanataro explained, "But I heard my captain talking to another captain that it was to do with nobility issues."

"That explains it," Ichigo said quietly, "Poor kid."

"Oh no," Hanataro put him straight, "It's not like that, they are happy together, or so I hear!"

"Damn," Ganju muttered under his breath.

"What is it, Yuki?" Jūshirō asked, perplexed.

"Can't you sense it?" She replied slowly as she tried to pinpoint the strange reiatsu nearby.

Jūshirō shook his head, his illness blocking his senses.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go home and discuss this, I have to tell you something I have been considering doing for a while now."

Yuki raised her eyebrow, this was hardly the time for romance of any sort but she could hardly turn down the offer.

Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro froze as Yuki turned to look at them, unaware that they were there exactly but she was staring nonetheless. They waited with baited breath as she took a few steps towards them and was fixated on them. Their relief came quickly however as Jūshirō had already started to walk away, calling her to him.

"Get here, you," he teased, "Kami knows what is so interesting about a bush!"

Yuki frowned, she knew something wasn't right but the prospect of love making for the first time was too much to bear and so she had to pander to it.

"Hai," she said quietly before turning around and running to catch up with him, blushing and trembling with excitement all the way.

xxxxxxx

"Renji!" Yuki exclaimed as she met Momo in the prison cell, "What happened?"

"He met a Ryoka, fought with him and…lost and then captain Kuchiki ordered he be…thrown in prison and…executed." Momo revealed in her tiny voice.

Yuki gasped, "Fucking bastard!"

Momo flinched at Yuki's words, so bold and unafraid, a trait that she envied in Yuki.

"H-He has just been treated and so is resting," Momo replied slowly.

"That's awful," Yuki said, still in utter shock.

Momo nodded, "I will watch over him for a while so it is alright if you want to leave."

Yuki nodded, she would have to inform Jūshirō of this immediately, "Thanks Momo, give Renji my regards when he wakes up!"

Momo nodded and watched as Yuki used shunpo to leave the building before she turned and took her seat next to the gasping Renji.

xxxxxxx

"What did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked later that night after she had visited Renji.

She had meant to ask him as soon as they had gotten home three days ago but he had some work he had to do, as he felt guilty about having not done it over the past few months. He had made Yuki roll her eyes, as he was bed ridden again thanks to his fricken disease!

"It's about Rukia," he replied gently.

Yuki sighed, that was not what she was expecting at all, she was kinda glad that Jūshirō was worried as much as she was about Rukia but she was also disappointed as she thought that he had something else entirely on his mind.

"What about her?" She asked after a while.

"I was thinking about her execution date," He revealed, "I think I know how to save her."

Yuki's eyes lit up, full of hope and shock, "Seriously?"

Jūshirō nodded and looked at her through the darkness as they lay opposite each other in bed. He moved his hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Yes," he replied, "We are going to stop the Sokyoku on her execution date…"

"How?" Yuki exclaimed as she sat up in alarm.

"I have a Shihoin heirloom which can detain even the strongest of forces…" he whispered.

Yuki frowned as he beckoned her over to him so that they were pressing against each other. He whispered his ideas to her as he even though he knew he was safe in his own home, he couldn't take the risk of talking loudly. He noted as Yuki nodded and took on board each stage of the idea.

"It's a little farfetched, don't ya think?" She said wryly after a while.

"I guess," he replied, "But it has to be in order to confuse a lot of people so that we can get the job done."

Yuki nodded and smiled at the prospect of this plan but in her heart she knew it wouldn't work, they would need a miracle to get her free. She shifted under the sheets slightly and smiled more as Jūshirō's warm body made contact with her head. She placed her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his other shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry to hear about Renji," he said sympathetically after a while, "I hope he makes a speedy recovery."

Yuki nodded and Jūshirō continued, "Don't worry, Yuki, no captain would want his demise so captain Kuchiki wont have him executed."

Yuki sighed in relief, drawing strength from Jūshirō's comforting words.

"It's true you kno-" He started

"Shut your pie holes! Both of you!" Rasen shouted from next door as she had made herself a nice den in the large laundry room over the past few weeks, "It's three in the morning! What do I have to do to get some sleep around here?"

"Fuck off!" Jūshirō yelled, which earned him a slap from Yuki on his chest making him yell, "Ow."

"That was mean!" Yuki scolded.

"He deserved that!" Rasen spat in her usual cold tone.

Jūshirō was about to get up and pummel that baka of a wolf when Yuki pushed him back down with a thud and held him down with sheer determination. After a while she relaxed as he stopped resisting.

"Don't fight," she scolded further, "You are too ill and I depend on her for combat!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

Yuki nodded and lay for a while, the day's events streaming through her mind like an endless torrent. She thought she would never sleep, but she found she did.

xxxxxxx

"Momo!" Izuru yelled as he ran to find the source of the cry. He ran to her and confronted the screaming Momo whose tears were running fast. He looked up by chance and froze on the spot as Captain's Aizen's body was suspended from the building, being held fast by a Zanpakuto, of whose he did not know. He sensed Rangiku's presence from behind and turned to face her, she too was rooted to the spot.

"He's been murdered?" She said in alarm.

"Captain Aizen!" Momo screamed at the top of her voice, her lungs felt like they were about to burst and her heart had already been deflated, shot down like a lead balloon.

"What the hell?" Yuki cried as she made her way to the vice captains meeting. She too, like Momo before her had taken the various shortcuts through the back alleyways of the major streets in order to beat the clock in the race to get there. She made the final jump and felt her heart skip a beat as she made out the reiatsu of Momo and Izuru. She inhaled quickly as she felt the release of Tobiyume and Wabisuke as they duelled. She ran to stand next to Rangiku and watched the epic scene with confusion and utter disbelief as Momo tried to attack Captain Ichimaru. She felt like rooting her on but she knew it was inappropriate and quickly closer her mouth.

She was about to ask the transfixed Rangiku when Toshiro quickly intervened and brought Tobiyume and Wabisuke to a halt with Hyorinmaru. Yuki shook her head and blinked as the outraged Momo was taken away but Rangiku and Izuru was taken away by the other vice captains. This left her, Gin and Toshiro alone in the street, while Aizen's crimson blood trickled down the building and into the gutter.

**Please review! So, the ryokas have have come to the seireitei and Yuki has had a distant encounter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vchan: Yes, it could go either way!**

**Cheeky half-demon: A little lovin' goes a long way! Glad u liked the chapter!**

**SheDevil85: Lol, yeah she was kinda light with him! Its cos he's too sexy to be mean to! Thanks for voting in the poll and yes i agree, Jushiro should wink wink, nudge nudge with her, dont worry though...**

**Drunken Chipmunks: Wow, you pretty much summed it all up, im well impressed! Yeah it is kind of dramatic. Dont worry, i need the grammar points lol, and I'm not that good at writing! I just love it so I try my best!**

**beermoney5: Thanks for voting and yes, there needs to be more Jushiro stories! Lol, not a byakuyaxyuki fan eh? And maybe Jushiro needs to get a boot on.**

**xenocanaan: Thanks for voting and reviewing!**

**Serinakuya: The dreaded rank card... Yes i am glad as you particularly picked up on the theme of past ByakuyaxYuki and i will reveal more in the later chapters about it... I can see how Jushiro would step up the game if a ByakuyaxYuki relationship evolved, so get a boot on Jushiro or Byakuya...**

**Poll...**

**JushiroxYuki: 5**

**ByakuyaxYuki: 3**

**In the next chapter: Yuki and Orihime, into the fight! Yuki meets the red head ryoka and will the fighting cease?**


	22. Yuki and Orihime, Into the Fight

Hello all, yes still here, soooooo sorry for the three weeks with no update, my work is atrocious! So much of it! Haven't been able to write til now, then I have to update my Byaruki fanfic so, please forgive me! **Oh by the way, going on holiday soon so I won't be able to update in a while, sorry! But will get writing when i get back so you guys should have to soon after a get back, see you then! Enjoy!**

I don't own bleach.

Warnings: Contains Language, violence, lemons, limes, adultery, pain, grief etc. 

Chapter Twenty-one

Yuki and Orihime, Into the Fight

Yuki was breathing heavily as she chased after the red headed girl, following her, this way and that as she tried to escape. Yuki sighed in frustration; this girl was so stupid, if she thought that Yuki thought she was a soul reaper like she was as dressed as one, why would she be chased like this? In all honesty, Yuki wasn't up for a fight; she simply wanted to see what the Ryoka were doing here. In the chaos that surrounded captain Aizen's death, Yuki had been sent on patrol in her captain's stead as he was affected badly by his illness.

It had just so happened that earlier that day, Yuki had found this girl and had immediately seen the trepidation in her eyes as Yuki hot seated her, she clearly wasn't a Shinigami.

Orihime was equally as out of breath as her pursuer was and she almost tripped up over the debris that has been scattered after so many battles in the area. She prayed inwardly that Uryu would come and save her, but if he was in the same situation, she was in deep trouble.

Yuki shook her head as she thought; she needed to end this chase, and now. She slowed down before turning down a different alley and holding out Hana no mirai-maru.

"Glow, Hana no mirai-maru," she called, straining her voice as she spoke, "Split apart Rasen."

Hana no mirai-maru glowed brightly as her vines attached to Yuki's arm, making her sigh in relief as Rasen bolted by her side.

"_Need a lift?" _She asked Yuki inwardly. Yuki nodded quickly, smiling in appreciating before swinging her leg over Rasen's back and gratefully accepting the invitation. Hana no mirai-maru giggled at the prospect of the chase, she hadn't seen action like this in a long time. Yuki shushed her as Rasen weaved between streets, homing in on the Ryoka, whom she was equally curious about.

"Bankai," Yuki said quietly as Rasen began to home in closer, "Hana no mirai-maru."

Yuki held tightly as her reiatsu escalated dramatically, preparing herself for Bankai. She gave Rasen a squeeze with her legs as she immediately reacted, knowing the procedure. She growled a low growl, full of excitement as she sprung out of the alleys and into an open space where the Ryoka was looking around in panic. She heard the girl scream as she zipped around her in a large circle.

Yuki let her sword's point scrape along the dusty floor, marking the circle that Rasen was creating until she thrust her Zanpakutō into the join of the circle, where the ends met. Rasen dashed away from the sword as it split into tiny pieces and penetrated the ground, showing plummeting flower petals into the hard ground. Yuki slid off her companion and stood behind Orihime, who was now looking around in panic.

"You, Ryoka," Yuki called, forcing Orihime to slowly turn around and face her. Yuki frowned as she caught sight of the Ryoka more clearly, true she was wearing a Shihakusho, but she was no soul reaper, her reiatsu isn't nearly high enough for her to be one. She looked ordinary though, waist length orange hair, blue-grey colour eyes and a cute face. She was quite taller, perhaps taller than herself and breasts that could challenge Rangiku's. Yuki narrowed her eyes, as the girl pressed her silver hairpins lightly, what were they? They seemed to be emitting a strange aura about them; they were no ordinary hair clips.

Orihime clutched her hairgrips and muttered to her companions for help when she needed them. Trepidation ran through her, she hadn't meant to get split up from Uryu, but he got caught up in a battle and told her to escape, which essentially she did, until she ran into this soul reaper. She was breathing deeply, gasping for oxygen that she had lost during her sprint. She gasped as the earth rumbled a little under her feet; she peered around her only to be mesmerized by the beautiful flowers that had appeared from beneath her. Her gaze flickered to the soul reaper who was loitering by the animal, a wolf it seemed, completely unperturbed by the flowers, or was she the one making this happen? Her eyes dilated a little as the soul reaper gave a small smile, confirming her suspicions. She gasped louder as a whirlwind of flower petals and gushing winds enveloped the soul reaper, completely concealing her from sight. Orihime dared not blink from fear of missing the weird event or missing the soul reaper coming into attack her. Within seconds the whirlwind disappeared to reveal the girl again, only dressed differently and carrying a jewelled weapon that shone brightly in the sun, reflecting the myriad of colours and stunning her slightly.

Orihime watched Yuki as she bent down gracefully and picked up a flower from her field and plucked a petal from it before discarding the flower where it fell to the ground and withered. She held the petal delicately before blowing on it with a single light breath, where upon three bolts of sharp petals flew at lightning speed towards her.

"Shun Shun Rika, I reject," she called loudly, making Yuki gasp and shake her head as a barrier appeared in front of the girl, deflecting the bolts back at Yuki. Yuki held her breath as she pulled another petal into the grasp and transformed a barrier of her own, where the energy was absorbed back into the field for later use.

Within seconds of that, Yuki had formed a bow and arrow, pointing it at the girl despite her barrier; she had to find a way to take it down.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked carefully, "I know you're not a soul reaper."

Orihime stood for a minute or two before answering; maybe she could talk her way out of this, "Inoue Orihime desu."

"Orihime?" Yuki asked, "Hm, a princess."

Orihime nodded slowly, "And you?"

"Yamamoto Yuki desu," Yuki replied just as slowly.

"Yuki?" Orihime replied, copying Yuki's thinking, "Snow then?"

Yuki nodded, gripping the flower petals harder, she had a limited amount of time before her Bankai faded out and the flowers died, she had to end this now. The problem was, was that she had no idea how to tackle the Ryoka, she had never met anyone like her before and she only really wanted to question her about why she was indeed here.

She walked towards her slowly, keeping a close eye on Rasen, who today, was feeling particularly cruel. "_Down, I'm fine."_ Yuki assured her. Rasen's growling lightened up a tad, even though her reiatsu did not fluctuate on bit. Yuki frowned as the girl kept her fingers pressed against her damn hair, is that the source of that weird shield thing?

"T-That's two against o-one," Orihime stuttered, taking strength from Tsubaki's reassuring words in her ear. She removed one hand and pointed at Rasen who bared her teeth and produced a low growl at her in reply.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," Yuki thought, it was fair after all, what would Jūshirō think of her, using Rasen to get the upper hand in a fight against a girl her own age, she reckoned anyway. If it was one thing she had been taught, it was being fair.

"Rasen," she said quietly, so that Orihime could barely hear her, "Down please."

Rasen gasped before growling all the harder, there was no one she was going to let this bimbo get the better of her master. A stern look from Yuki made her back down grudgingly. She slinked away, cursing as she went before sitting just outside the rapidly disappearing ring and sighing in frustration.

Orihime watched, but quickly, seeing her chance, sent Tsubaki flying towards Yuki at an alarming rate.

"Tsubaki! Koten Sanshun! I reject," she called boldly.

Yuki's eyes opened wider as she turned her head and Tsubaki narrowly missed her, only leaving a cut on her cheek. A single drop of blood ran down her cheek but quickly dried as Yuki flash stepped towards Orihime, dodging this way and that as she tried to dodge Tsubaki. She flung her right arm out wide as Orihime called her shun shun rika and protected herself. Yuki smiled to herself as petals instantly gathered in her hand and formed three serrated edge discs, razor sharp and perfect for breaking barriers. She saw the Ryoka hold her stance strong as she bolted towards her, pouring reiatsu into the discs, building up energy rapidly. She stopped abruptly and launched one, sending it speeding it toward Orihime, quicker than greased lightning. Orihime turned her head to the side and closed her eyes in trepidation as the weapon made contact with her shield, and to her horror, she heard a scratching noise. She turned quickly and gasped as a large scratch had been etched into the shield.

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the girl's actions; she was calling her shield and concentrating her reiatsu. Yuki stopped, confused and a little worried, what was this girl about anyway? She rolled her eyes before leaning backwards a little as Tsubaki continued to swipe at her.

She had to end it and now, she flung another one at Orihime, doubting it would go far as there was virtually no momentum in it. She was surprised however as the disc sliced Orihime's arm finely, causing a drop of blood to run and down her arm and splash onto the ground. Taking her chance she took one last run at her, her breathing now irregular and her flowers fading fast as she startled the girl and closed the gap between them.

Orihime barely had time to breathe never mind about think before she was pinned to the ground by sharp objects digging into the shoulders of her Shihakusho, thank Kami it was slightly too big for her frame. She opened her eyes slowly and let out a whimper as she felt something on her stomach, keeping her firmly to the ground.

Yuki looked down at the frightened girl, she guilty as she stared at her shocked face. However, she did not ease her foot off her stomach one inch, she needed to be taken back to squad one to be questioned, especially since Captain Aizen's death the Ryoka have been highly blamed, even though there was no proof that they murdered him.

Yuki shuddered as she recalled the horrifying sight once more, of Aizen's limp body hanging from the high wall and the red stain of his blood staining that said wall as it had ran down in torrents.

"W-Why are you h-here?" Yuki asked, her voice a little shaky as she was regaining her breath.

At first, Orihime didn't answer, why should she? She didn't owe her any explanation. After a few minutes of silence, she felt Yuki's foot lift a little, allowing her to breathe more heavily as the pressure was relieved somewhat. She frowned, maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed.

Yuki sighed slowly, too tired to keep this up. She removed her foot from Orihime's stomach and slumped in a heap beside her as the last flowers died away, leaving the land barren again. She smiled as Hana no Mirai-maru emerged from the ground in the same position upon which she entered. She was surprised when the Ryoka didn't immediately get up and run, but instead she lay down next to her and stared at the clouds.

Orihime knew that this was her time to escape, but something get her back, as if her unconscious mind knew that she was going to be safe now.

"Who are you anyway?" Yuki asked after a while, making Orihime jump a little at the sudden conversation.

"My name is Inoue Orihime, I am 15 years old and I…come from the living world," she admitted slowly.

"I thought as much," Yuki said quietly but making no effort to detain her. Orihime didn't reply, she sat up and twiddled her hair out of boredom.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked, trying to make her tone less accusing.

Orihime looked at her feet, unsure whether to tell this soul reaper or not. If she did, would the soul reaper get mad for wanting to free a 'criminal'? On the other hand, would she get mad if she simply didn't answer? She turned desperately hoping to not see the latter theory in the blond girl's eyes. Thankfully she didn't see any signs of frustration and annoyance for her delayed reaction, she only saw slight curiosity.

"I…we," Orihime tried, her voice barely audible, "my friends and I are on a mission…"

"What kind of mission," Yuki pressed, stressing the word kind as she was alerted by the reply.

"Um…well," Orihime tried again, her words miserably failing her.

"Well what?" Yuki raised her voice, getting slightly irritated by her incoherency.

"We're here…to save someone," Orihime confessed as Yuki sat up and clung to her words, "We're here to save Rukia Kuchiki…"

Yuki gasped in shock, Rukia, was, going to be saved? This is why they were here? To save Rukia? Relief flooded throughout her, this was just the help she and Jūshirō needed, they had talked of setting her free before but they had no idea how to go about it, since Yoruichi's disappearance they had no leads or ideas. But now, this. This help.

"Why?" she couldn't help but whisper a reply, the word escaping her lips softly.

Orihime blinked, there were a number of reasons, and she didn't know for the lie of her which one to start with.

Yuki watched as the girl began to open her mouth to reply before she placed her hand over Orihime's mouth to silence her.

"Not here," she whispered quickly as Orihime looked startled and was debating whether to scream for help, "People are approaching, we can't stay long."

She stood up swiftly and bent down to lend a hand to Orihime, who took it gratefully and let Yuki pull her up to stand beside her. She smiled a little but felt kind of small next to Yuki; five foot two was small compared to Yuki's five foot six. She nodded however and stuck close to her side, as she looked nervously from side to side.

Panic gripped Yuki as she deliberated on the situation, if they stayed; someone was bound to see them and immediately detain the Ryoka and then detain Yuki for helping the Ryoka. She sighed a fight was out of order, for one she was too exhausted and secondly how bad would it look to her grandfather? She had a noble status, she couldn't just pick a fight with anyone, that and going to jail wasn't on the list of priorities. She bit her bottom lip and she thought while Orihime clung on to her arm suddenly.

"I have an idea," Yuki said quickly, "I'll take you back to my house, no one can get in except me and I can say you are a friend, you are dressed like a Shinigami and all…"

Orihime nodded, a little daunted about going into the house of the girl who had just tried to kill her, but it was her only hope of getting out of the lions den as it were. She just hoped she wasn't going from the frying pan and into the fire.

Yuki quickly looked around and upon checking that the coast was clear, threw the light Orihime over her shoulder and proceeded to carry her off. She flash stepped in and out of alleyways, picking deserted gangways before zipping over the top of roofs while Orihime closed her eyes and clung on for dear life. They had only gone five minutes before Yuki, feeling the exhaustion of the fight and Orihime's weight began to slow down.

"Rasen!" She called loudly as she could barely hear for all the wind in her ears.

"Oh, now you want me?" She snapped bitterly as she bolted beside Yuki.

Yuki nodded frantically before jumping the wide gap between the roofs while Rasen mimicked her actions, and landing with a thud on the tiled roof.

"Please?" She begged, "I need to question her at home, we might be able to save Rukia!"

Rasen scowled, help this Ryoka who cut Yuki's cheek, impossible. However, the pleading look in Yuki's shattered eyes made her reconsider. Rasen nodded quickly in acceptance.

"Hurry," she said frantically, "There's someone or something hot on your path, on the right I think! Give me the girl, I'll take her home, while you distract the thing, I can't run as fast as it with two of you!"

Yuki nodded but sighed in frustration, it was one thing after another today, and they were progressing from bad to worse. Yuki nodded, she was damned if she was going to have another fight, but if it meant keeping another shinigami off Orihime's trail then so be it, kami, where was Jūshirō when she needed him to bail her out of the shit? Where was her hero? She cringed, how cliché!

"_This is not time for language analysis!"_ Rasen snapped, breaking her thoughts.

"_You're right, sorry!" _She hastily replied.

"Orihime," Yuki addressed her, "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to part ways now, Rasen, my companion will take you to my house."

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at Rasen's cold features and bad attitude.

"Trust me," Yuki pleaded softly, her body getting weaker by the second, "I can't hold you much longer, and we are being followed, get on Rasen and you will be safe on her back. You have to believe me, I know that's kinda hard right now, especially after out battle earlier, but believe me, there is more harm behind us than Rasen could ever do to you!"

Yuki shuddered at the thought of Captain Kurotsuchi got his hands on her, Kami knows how he would investigate her powers, the thought alone made her feel sick. Terrified it was he, she almost threw Orihime at Rasen, who caught her on her back and sprinted off in a different direction.

"Hold on Orihime," she called after them, "Don't fall off!"

"Hai," Orihime called, her voice far off now.

Yuki sneaked a peek behind her, hoping to get a glimpse of what was following her, but to her confusion, she saw nothing. She stopped slowly, concentrating her power on the reiatsu, she gasped, she could definitely feel it, but the feeling was peculiar. It seemed almost familiar and not at the same time, like she knew it somehow and yet she had never met it before. Then she heard it, footsteps approaching quickly, she trembled out of fright, before running on and turning sharply into another alleyway, jumping over planks of wood and dodging running children as she did.

She desperately used the intricate network of corridors and back passages to her advantage, weaving in and out to get away from her pursuer. She gasped in frustration however; it seemed it knew her every move, as if it knew which lead she was going to take, like it knew the system almost better than she did.

She smiled as a crossroads appeared, she knew what to do. She leaned left a little upon approaching the turn and started to take that route before sharply turning back to go right, putting it off and tricking it. As she took her new route, she slipped into a secluded alcove, resting against the cold wall which was refreshing to her steaming skin while she panted heavily, drawing huge breaths in order to stay conscious.

"Jūshirō," she pleaded, "Where are you?" She looked down at her feet for an instant; she knew where he was, in bed, ill. He was either at home asleep or at the barracks asleep.

"Fuck," she cursed, not only was she running for her life, but she had sent Orihime home to Jūshirō, who would have something to say about harbouring a fugitive.

"Oh Kami wept!" She cried again, her voice hoarse. She stiffened though, she heard the footsteps walking down the alley, creeping nearer and nearer, she had to get out and now. She dashed ahead again before jumping up and jumping between two close walls to get out of the labyrinth. Now on the surface, she knew where she was, home wasn't far, if she could just get home…then perhaps Rasen and she could take it on, besides it would be tired by now and would never get through the guards in this state.

She used up what little energy she had left to manoeuvre herself home, cutting through the throng of people, she was as curious as she was scared, she was being chased and yet nobody stopped her pursuer, not one person stopped it from hunting her down. She smiled in relief when she saw her grand house, comforting and her safe haven.

Upon sprinting past the guards, she stumbled into the house, almost crashing to her hands and knees as she did so. She was gasping as she stayed on all fours, tears and perspiration dripping onto the floor. She shook her head, Rasen, Jūshirō and Orihime were nowhere to be seen, the house was empty, but she was safe, that thing hadn't gotten her.

However, her relief was soon gutted out by terror as the footsteps were heavy and slow behind her and the ragged breath of someone was behind her. Her eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated and she shuddered.

"No!" she cried, "Don't hurt me!"

She heard a small laugh behind her making her all the more petrified.

And then, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap and her stiff body and pull her into the air before and standing her to her feet. One arm was wrapped around her chest and the other on her hips.

"You know I would never do that," he whispered lovingly into her ear, a sick joke by some pervert?

Yuki gasped and let her tears stream down her flushed face as he kissed her neck in the familiar way.

"Jūshirō?" she whispered, relief flooding her once more.

"Yes," he answered, "I have been chasing you for ages and calling you, but you never answered back and continues to run off, sending me this way and that! I thought something was wrong so I kept chasing you, hoping to catch up and take you home!"

"I…I" Yuki tried, too over come by emotion to speak, "I t-thought I was go-going to d-die…"

Jūshirō frowned before turning her round to embrace her, "Why on earth did you think that?"

"I thought you were shinigami trying to chase me for helping the…" she stopped, suddenly thinking of Orihime, "but then I thought you were some pervert, trying to murder me…you bastard!"

Jūshirō flinched, here it comes, the cursing and blaming that comes after the emotional breakdown, "Why the hell did you chase me? You scared me to death you Bastard!"

Upon that, Yuki broke free, as Jūshirō was too stunned for words, taking her chance to find Orihime.

She looked in each of the rooms frantically, searching for the orange haired girl. She smiled in relief as she was observing the lounge casually, stroking Rasen, who was being unbelievably tolerant towards her.

Yuki bustled in, making them both jump but panic as Jūshirō's footsteps echoed Yuki's. Yuki guided Orihime to the closet in a state of alarm.

"Hide here," she whispered as Orihime gratefully accepted the help, "I'll get him to go soon!"

She closed the door behind her gently and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" He called, making her jump out of her skin.

"N-Nothing!" she assured.

Jūshirō raised his eyebrows suspiciously, he didn't like where this was going.

"What is in there?" he pressed.

"No one!" she said quickly but instantly regretted it as it made him all the more mistrustful.

"Who is in there?" He raised his voice a fraction.

Yuki didn't answer, what was she to say? Oh, don't worry, just a Ryoka whom I helped and broke the law in dong so…somehow it sounded much better in her head than it would aloud.

"Yuki…if you're hiding a b…" the words faltered him, Yuki couldn't cheat, she didn't have the heart to, "a b…boy in t-there then…then we need to talk…"

"Oh no!" she assured him, "She's a girl!"

Jūshirō frowned and took a step back, he had not been expecting that, cheating on him was one thing and then hiding girls in the closet is another thing entirely. On saying that though, he much preferred the second thing, she's probably just a friend whom he would disapprove of.

"Uh huh," he said slowly, "Well, can't she come out?"

Yuki shook her head quickly, "You wouldn't like her!"

"Why not?" he asked, still a little suspicious, "I like all your friends, don't I?"

"Yeah," said slowly, "But this one's different…"

"It doesn't matter who she is, where she comes from or what she looks like!" he assured her.

"Are you sure you won't freak?" She asked.

"I promise," he promised genuinely.

Yuki nodded and opened the door behind her, before whispering to Orihime, who ventured out slowly and carefully before showing herself to the tall man.

"A Ryoka," he stated, "I can see why you were reluctant to show me, what a relief! I was afraid you were…"

"Cheating," Yuki filled in dryly; "Well you scared me into thinking you were a stalker, so we're even."

"Indeed we are," he said as he turned to sit down at the small lounge table, he gestured for the two girls to sit down, which they both did in an instant.

"So," Jūshirō said casually, "Why is there a Ryoka in our house?"

"Um, kinda cos," Yuki waffled somewhat, "well, I kinda, sorta, saved her."

"Ah," Jūshirō replied, "I see."

"So, who are you, miss?" he said after a while.

"Um," she started to talk but soon faltered, the reassuring look in Yuki's face made her continue, "My name is Inoue Orihime, I'm fifteen," a feeling of déjà vu was sweeping over her, "and my friends and I are here to save Rukia Kuchiki!"

Jūshirō gasped, this is what it as about? The whole Ryoka situation was to save Rukia? Then why did Aizen have to die because of it? He had only heard this morning of his death and was in great shock.

"Did you murder Captain Aizen?" he asked suddenly.

Orihime frowned, aware of being under scrutiny, "Who is that?"

"One of the captains of the Gotei thirteen, he was murdered a week or so ago and you guys are the ones being blamed," he admitted.

"We haven't done anything!" she raised her voice a little.

Jūshirō frowned, she seemed genuine but he couldn't tell, well, innocent until proven guilty, he guessed.

"Why are you trying to save Rukia's life? By coming here, you are risking you own lives," he pointed out.

"Yeah well," Orihime replied, looking into her lap, "She's our friend, especially Ichigo's and well, it just seemed right…"

"Ichigo?" Jūshirō pondered, he knew that name, was it the name of the Ryoka he had saved from getting sliced and diced by Byakuya this morning?

"Yes, he is the main reason we are here," she replied.

"Hm," Jūshirō pondered some more, "Orange hair, brownish eyes, tall, stubborn, argumentative…?"

"Yes!" Orihime exclaimed, "That's him!"

"I met him this morning, saved his life too," he confessed, "Two to me, Yuki."

Yuki stuck her tongue out at him, which made him return the gesture, making Orihime laugh.

"You're liked brother and sister!" she smiled happily.

"I bloody hope not," Jūshirō cried, "We're engaged so…"

"Wow!" Orihime laughed, "Invite me to the wedding!"

"I think I made a friend," Yuki smiled.

"We'll do you a deal," Jūshirō said to Orihime, "We'll invite you, if you let us help you free Rukia."

Yuki gasped at him, Orihime mirroring her, what did he just say? He was going to side with the Ryoka and help them? Yuki shook her head, was this happening?

"What about the law?" Yuki managed to say.

"Rukia needs out help," Jūshirō pointed out.

Yuki nodded, pouring faith into her fiancé, she turned to Orihime.

"Well?" she asked.

Orihime looked unsure; could she trust these two soul reapers?

"Just say yes," Rasen prompted her.

And then and there, the three of them decided on a plan to save Rukia and to stop the Sokyoku.

Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed! So it seems that Orihime have made a truce! Glad Jushiro understands.

PhoenixGuardianEmaku: Yeah I have found that not many fanfics are Jushiro x oc, we need more really!

SheDevil85: Yes, I would love for you to make a Yuki sim, and I can't wait to see her so send me a pic or upload it to sim exchange (if you want to) please!

Serinakuya: Yes, I so want that calendar! It would be sooo good if one was made! Yes, she is still in the innocent, is this still really happening stage so she is kinda shy around him still.

In the next chapter, it all boils down to this, will Rukia be saved or will weeks of effort all be in vain?


	23. Rukia's Safety Net

**Sorry its been over 2 months since an update but i have been working on my byaruki story and then i have collage work so it kinda gets pushed to the side. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own bleach**

**warning, contains: lemons, limes, violence, language, pain, angst, grief, adultery, adult themes etc.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rukia's Safety Net

"Are you sure about this?" Jūshirō asked lightly as he handed Yuki various pieces from the Shihoin depot of weapons. She nodded confidently, despite her anxious core and her inner fury, perhaps which was fuelling her confidence.

"I'm sorry about this, Yuki," he continued as he dealt with the main object of items which would be needed presently for Rukia's rescue. He sighed at instrument, for over an hour he had tried to break the seal, no methods seemed to be working.

"It's not you fault," she said, her voice straining a little as she gripped her own small weapons from Yoruichi, exerting pressure that was increasing at a rate of knots. Jūshirō's eyes widened a little as he saw Yuki taking her rage out upon the weapons.

"Don't worry," he soothed as he placed the apparatus down and sat by Yuki, rubbing her back lightly, frowning at her as she shook with anger, "We will save her, we have Orihime-san and her group of friends out there now, trying to save her and not to mention Yoruichi, Renji and us, and I know of a fair few people I can count on…"

"But why did they have to change the date all of a sudden…" she said quietly, tears gathering in place of her anger, "If we don't save her…she'll die t-tomorrow…"

"We _will _save her," he assured, stressing the word.

"How do you know?" she said, raising her voice with every word and standing rapidly, knocking Jūshirō 's hand away, "Nobody knows for sure, what if Orihime-chan and her gang were stopped by other captains…what if Yoruichi was caught and what if w-we found out…this is treacherous behaviour, we ourselves could be in line for the Sokyoku…"

Jūshirō didn't speak as Yuki flopped down in her chair again, holding her head in her hands, her head swarming with different outcomes of tomorrow's events. He regarded her, knowing full well further words or gentle strokes would only infuriate her more. Rasen whined in the corner, she hadn't spoken all morning, only helping carry some items and looking out the window since they got home. He frowned again, there were a lot of tasks she could do to help, comfort Yuki for a start, and yet she was whining and moping away in her own little world. He stood up slowly, giving Yuki a small pat on the back and walking over to Rasen where upon he leaned over her, making her look up and grunt in disgust at his presence.

"Please do something useful," he asked holding back his annoyance, "We all need to do our bit around here."

"Like I'd ever help you," she spat, drawing herself up to full height.

"But you're also helping Yuki," he explained calmly, "She wants to save Rukia just like the rest of us."

Rasen opened her mouth to argue but closed it again sharply as she took in Jūshirō's words, causing him to smirk. She growled a low growl as she looked at him before looking over at Yuki's trembling figure. Guilt shot through her as she gazed at her master. She looked broken beyond any form of repair.

"Fine," she growled.

"Could you please find Yoruichi and ask her if there are any ways to break the seal that she may have forgotten to tell me," he asked, "I have tried everything!"

Rasen gave a quick nod before exiting the living room, out the main door and into the streets of Seireitei quicker than greased lightning. Jūshirō turned his attention to Yuki as he walked towards her, stopping as he stood next to her. She didn't look up, just stared at the floor as her hands clutched at the instruments of the mission. He sighed lightly as he sat next to her, close enough that their legs touched, making her flinch at the sudden contact.

"Yuki…" he said gently, she did not stir however, and it seemed an eternity had passed until she responded.

"She doesn't deserve to die…" Yuki whispered in a pained voice that cut straight through Jūshirō, affecting the very centre of his being.

"I know," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him, "But, we can't change the fact that she has been sentenced to death, however we can change whether the sentence is carried out or not, and I can assure you, it won't, nobody is dying tomorrow."

"How come you're so sure?" she said quickly, looking up at him directly and blushing as they were only inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her face and his sweet scent enveloping her. She reached up and kissed him lightly, getting lost in the moment as he pulled her closer, embracing her and sitting her in his lap.

"Because I have faith in us," he replied as he broke away.

Yuki nodded, her worries quelled a fraction, "S-So do I."

"Feeling better now?" he chuckled as she had wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. She nodded against him, relaxing into his grip and closing her eyes.

"Glad to hear it," he said, "Are we clear on the plan?"

Yuki abruptly looked up at him, pulling out of is embrace a little with sudden found strength, "Yes. You, Kiyone and Sentaro will work on breaking the seal tomorrow morning before the e-e…you know what, and will make your way to Sokyoku hill with the device and stop it just in time. Meanwhile, I attend the…event… and assist you in holding back Sokyoku when you arrive. Orihime and her group will make their way as well and help in getting Rukia down and taking her to safety."

Jūshirō nodded, verifying her knowledge against his, "You do understand that many captains will try and stop us, I don't want you fighting unless it is absolutely necessary so I suggest you follow that Ichigo kid and take Rukia to a safe place until it is safe to come back out."

Yuki frowned, "I can help you, I _am_ a vice captain and I do have Bankai after all!"

"No," he said sternly, "I don't want you getting hurt, or even worse…I don't want any fatalities tomorrow."

"Nobody is going to die tomorrow, you said so yourself!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, but that's different!"

"How?" Yuki asked in a smug voice.

"Well for a start it's…there is…er…ok, but only for defence," he reluctantly allowed.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as a token of her appreciation. He smiled at her innocent gesture before getting up to restart his work, aware of the pressing time restraints.

xxxxxxx

When Rasen returned, the sun had already set and the moon was well into its climb in the sky. She raced, cursing as she did into the grounds and rushing into the study where Jūshirō's reiatsu was concentrated. He looked up as she entered the room, panting a little at the tiring journey she had embarked on. His hopeful eyes met cold ones, ones that showed him exactly what he had feared.

"She has disappeared," she spoke slowly, answering his unspoken thoughts, "I searched the whole of the Seireitei, she isn't anywhere so you're on your own."

Jūshirō scowled, he had been hoping Yoruichi would have been able to help, as it seemed he was further away from breaking the seal than ever. The afternoon had proved useless as he could do very little in the current state and subsequently the time had flown by with only a few further plans made. He glanced at the clock and sighed, it was getting late and an early night was needed in preparation for tomorrow. He rose as Rasen slunk away to the utility, craving the warmth from the boiler in order to sleep. He gathered his sheets of paper, looking over the scribbles and diagrams as he walked towards the bedroom. He sighed as he placed them by the Shihoin items before he lay down next to Yuki, not speaking despite seeing her on her back, her eyes boring into the ceiling. He frowned as he got under the duvet, seeing her in a trance-like state in which he could not fathom.

"It's so quiet," she said after a while, startling him somewhat at the noise.

"It's the calm before the storm," he replied, "Seireitei is preparing itself for the chaos of tomorrow."

"I just hope the storm is over quickly," she continued, "Just save her and move on."

"No problem," Jūshirō said lightly, "She'll be back with us in no time!"

Yuki nodded, taking solace in his words, even though she was a train wreck inside as nerves and fear ran rampant through her veins. She shuddered as she looked away, staring at the bedside table, her head swimming with worries as she played out different scenarios. She desperately searched for something to focus on in their room, her gaze darting here and there in her quest. She flinched as she felt Jūshirō's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards towards him. Even though his warm body and steady breathing usually left her feeling protected as she fluctuated between conscious and asleep, her body remain rigid, always on guard as exhaustion induced sleep took over, her mind still active and refusing to be silenced.

xxxxxxx

"Be strong," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, "I will see you there."

Yuki nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. She released her grip on his hand reluctantly, drawing as much strength from him as she could before he gave a weak smile and flash stepped to the barracks to finally break the seal with the help of Kiyone and Sentarō. She shivered, pulling her Shihakusho around her tightly as she looked down, dragging her reluctant feet towards her grandfather's house where she was supposed to meet him to attend the execution. She checked the main clock in the seireitei, which was now overhead. She grimaced, only one hour until the 'show' took off.

When she finally reached the mansion her grandfather was waiting for her, alone. It seemed that no other nobles had joined him although she knew of one noble who would without a shadow of a doubt attend. The thought of seeing his aloof features, cold and heatless while Rukia faced death made her stomach churn. Shigekuni nodded towards Yuki's direction as she bowed to him.

"Shall we go?" he asked, keeping an apologetic look on his face.

"Hai," Yuki barely whispered, clenching her hand together to keep her from crying again. No more words were exchanged during the walk through the cobbled streets and there was nothing to distract Yuki's thoughts, the place was deserted. A faint tinkling of a wind-chime soothed her for a few seconds as she caught the melody on the slight wind, however her anxieties quickly caught back up to her as she saw the noble she had expected to see ahead of them. Rage shot through her, replacing her worries temporarily as she gazed at the back of him.

"Excuse me grandfather," she forced a normal voice, one not twisted with anger, "I expect Captain Kuchiki will need some comfort at this hard time, please may I console him?"

Shigekuni smiled and nodded at his granddaughter's caring ways before he watched her flash step to walk beside the icy captain.

Yuki released her fists, aware that her grandfather could now see them as she turned to look at Byakuya. She narrowed her eyes at him, her fury fuelling her words.

"She doesn't deserve to die," she spat in a low voice, "How can you so cruelly condemn her to death?"

Byakuya didn't reply, only keeping his steely gaze on the path in front of him, afraid that if he looked at her, his heart beat would increase further and run the risk of her hearing it. He allowed his reiatsu to wash over him, he instantly regretted it however as the need to look at her became unbearably stronger.

"It is the decision of the soul society," he eventually replied in his icy tone, he felt her reiatsu flare for a few seconds before she immediately capped it again.

"But she is your sister," she argued, "I know you are not blood related so the sibling instincts may not be that strong, but, still."

"It is the decision of the soul society," he repeated, his voice firm, "As nobles we should enforce the decision and stop anyone who interferes with the soul society."

"Fuck nobility," she seethed without thinking, "This is Rukia's life that's at stake!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrows for a fraction of a second at her crude attitude; he suppressed a smile, as he loved her feisty nature.

"She broke the rules of the soul society," he continued, looking forward as he felt her gaze still boring into him, "She helped a Ryoka boy and now she must pay the price. Now that boy is here and he too must see what happens when he disturbs the soul society."

"They are not our enemy!" she retorted, "He is trying to save Rukia's life, someone who has known her for such a short period of time and yet her own brother is hell bent on seeing her dead! He is far the man you are."

Byakuya inhaled deeply, holding back his outrage. He merely gazed over the few people ahead of him as they reached Sokyoku hill, a few captains and their deputies, all having their heads down. He felt Yuki shudder beside him. He cursed as his hand instinctively shot sideways, having a mind if it's own so that it grabbed Yuki's, making her gasp. He allowed a frown as her hand lingered in his; after a few minutes had passed she took her hand back.

Vivid images flooded Yuki's mind as they began the climb up the spiralling staircase, whirling around her head making her shake her head quickly to rid herself of them. Pictures of her childhood revealed themselves, the grass stained dress, the family dogs and horses, Byakuya sitting on the side of the swimming pool while she floated in a ring…then however, new images she had never seen before flashed. A young lady, fair with long blonde hair and a man, black haired and strong with endless devotion etched on his face in the scene. Yuki narrowed her eyes as if she were trying to see them better. They continued to reveal themselves, completely meaningless and confusing. An average room appeared with one desk, books on top of it and manuscript paper with brushes and ink lying by the side. Yuki couldn't ponder it as her vision jumped to other places, sitting in reeds beside a large lake, peering over the top as if to hide from someone. She could almost feel the warm hand that was resting on her arm, the fast, light breathing in her ears and the feel of a heartbeat against her back as someone was pressed against her. It was him, that same man, she knew it was.

Byakuya watched her reaction change to absolutely nothing as they continued up the stairs. Her pupils had dilated and were fixed, staring at nothing straight ahead of her. Her breathing had increased, but not from the stairs, he knew that much.

"Yuki," he whispered, no longer keeping his voice icy as concern consumed him, "What's wrong."

She didn't answer to his question; he doubted she'd even heard him. He gently shook her, only after a while did she snap out of it.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya returned to his former voice even though relief flooded through him.

Yuki blinked a few times, what were they and why did it happen now of all times? Who were that lady and man? She shook her head, for a brief second she could have sworn that that man was Byakuya, but that was impossible. She rubbed her forehead, a headache now forming, she cursed, just what she didn't needed.

"What did you say?" Byakuya pressed, nearing the top of the hill.

Yuki pondered for a moment, what had she said? She suddenly focused on the first wave of visions, ones of her childhood.

"What happened to that caring young man I used to look up to as my own brother?" she asked, her voice stinging with loss and regret.

"_He died when I was parted from you,"_ Byakuya thought to himself; however he didn't reply, as he hadn't one he could actually tell her.

Yuki frowned a little, what had happened to that teenager who used to baby-sit her? And where was the caring, passionate Byakuya who has kissed her so lovingly in his office not a few months ago. She suddenly blushed as she thought about it, all plans for Rukia's escape and her visions clearing her head as she recalled it. She kept her head low, shielding the crimson colour in her cheeks as they reached the top.

However, when she looked up, all the colour immediately drained from her face as her grandfather scooted her immobilized body to her place. She watched for a few seconds as Rukia's face was fixated on Byakuya's as he walked into his place; her eyes met her friend's for a brief second before Rukia's gaze returned to her brother. What was she feeling, melancholy? Bitterness? Rage? Distrust? Yuki couldn't tell, there was no clear look on her face, she shook her head, it was almost as if Rukia was ready to die, as if she had no more strength to carry on fighting. Yuki saw little as her eyes welled up with tears, she couldn't give up. Rukia had promised to be her bridesmaid, her children's Godmother, she had promised when they were little and there was no way she was breaking it. _Hurry up, Jūshirō._

She stared at the floor, unable to watch the scene in front of her. She could sense the baited breaths; sense the tension that hung, thick in the air. She managed to look up as her grandfather cleared his throat. She gasped as Rukia was already high above them, she could only make out her tiny figure against the large cross. Instinctively, she opened her mouth to yell and her foot shot forward, however she got hold of herself as a hand clamped on her wrist and tugged her backwards a little. She looked back to see her grandfather's look of disapproval and edged back to her place, also clearing her throat before looking down again, ashamed. She scolded herself, she just needed to wait, just wait a while longer until she felt Jūshirō's reiatsu approach.

She felt rather than saw Sokyoku's power and heat. Her eyes opened wide in shock as the roaring heat hit her face, burning through her. Fear and panic burst through her, Kami knows what Rukia must be feeling, and the heat must be a thousand times worse when looking it in the face. She gasped as she glanced at Sokyoku; it was nothing she had ever seen before, nothing she could ever have imagined. The power it emitted was overwhelming and it threatened to consume her very soul. She looked down for the third time, holding back the second wave of tears.

However, her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply as she felt the reiatsu she had been hoping for. She quickly glanced over at Shunsui who was smiling to himself. He looked up and caught her gaze, giving her a fraction of a nod. She timed the rate of approaching reiatsu, so focused on that one, that she failed to notice a different reiatsu approaching from another direction. She only had the chance to give a quick smile of her own as everything happened so quickly. She bolted, giving no prior indication of such an act to the area just under the Sokyoku, she prayed she had time it right. She slowly opened her eyes, not even knowing when she had shut them. She gasped as she saw what she had been clutching, a pole of some sort. She tried to take a step back, all the more overwhelmed, however, she smacked straight into someone. She blushed at her own clumsiness but she soon sighed in relief as she saw Jūshirō's comforting face behind her.

She laughed a nervously, he had done it; he had broken the seal and saved Rukia. She looked up, holding down the instrument that he was holding his hands over hers, keeping them in place.

"Well hello Mr. Handsome," she heard Shunsui's slick voice to her right, she looked across and saw him holding down the other side of the Shihoin artefact. She looked up, frowning however as a young man was standing in front of the Sokyoku, his blade bared and his cloak billowing around him. She shook her head; he looked like he was flying. She didn't have much time to ponder this however, as the Sokyoku was pushed back into its sword form and the cross had been broken, the man standing on a semi-stable part with Rukia in his arms. She took several steps backwards as the artefact had returned to its original form and Jūshirō was looking around nervously.

Yuki gasped as even more chaos kicked off, Jūshirō and Shunsui had flashed stepped away, leaving her on her own. She frowned as she heard the high-pitched wail of Rukia whom was now plummeting to the ground where Renji stood attempting to catch her. Yuki barely had time to blink before Renji had caught her and the strange man was standing opposite Byakuya. She shook her head; Byakuya wasn't going to fight him, was he? She didn't have time to stop them before their blades had clashed, a smirk spreading on the young man's cocky face. She blindly ran towards Renji, who was already heading towards the stairs when she stopped abruptly, she looked around seeing none of her comrades, where was Orihime and her Ryoka friends?

She gasped suddenly as she felt the release of an extremely powerful reiatsu, one that seemed to seize a vice tight grip on her soul, crushing her despite the fair distance away that this soul reaper actually was. Her hand clamped over her mouth in shock as she recognized it, her grandfather's. Even though the reiatsu pushed her back, her legs forced her forwards with more determination as she headed towards him, she had to stop her grandfather from getting to his opponent, no matter who he or she was, they didn't stand a chance. She was panting after a few minutes, the increasing strength of the spirit energy zapping her power but consoling her, as she knew she was getting closer.

"Get on," commanded a familiar voice beside her, making her smile in utter relief, "You're too slow." She smiled as she placed her hand on Rasen's neck, swinging her leg over her back and laying low against the wolf's large body to give a more stream lined effect.

"How come you're not affected?" she asked, her voice straining as she clung harder to Rasen as the pressure increased.

"I'm not a Shinigami," she reminded her, "I only vaguely pick up Reiatsu, I know one from another and how to locate any given Reiatsu, but I can't control it or produce any of my own. So I guess it doesn't affect me as it does you."

"Lucky," Yuki said in a quiet voice, causing Rasen to smirk at how fortunate she was in this arena. Rasen sped up as the as Yuki's desperation heightened, only slowing as she saw the flames of Shigekuni's Zanpakutō soar towards the sky. Yuki gasped as she shared the sight with Rasen, however, she urged her on despite the pressure placed upon her, saving that person's life was superior. Rasen nodded, pushing on towards the head captain, he wasn't far much farther away.

"I'm getting off, I have an idea," Yuki shouted over the noise of the wind, as Rasen bolted the final leg of the journey. Yuki slid off, Rasen slowing a tad to match Yuki's pace. She kept on hand on her back, using it to hold onto as they ran, her other hand helping her gain speed. She increased speed again, going as fast as possible without flash stepping. She timed the distance perfectly, ignoring the pressure as she let go of her companion, running without guidance as she immediately pushed off from the ground, using her reiatsu to push her. She clutched her Zanpakutō, calling it so that the vines bound her once more before she flipped, somersaulting from the air and landing with her knees perfectly bent in front of her grandfather, a perfectly executed surprise entrance.

She held her Zanpakutō out, drawing her reiatsu around it, strengthening the flowers, filling the air with Hana no mirai-maru's hypnotic aura. She heard slight gasps from behind her, making her turn around at the noise. If it weren't for the vines attaching her sword to her arm, Yuki would have dropped it in the dirt with a clash as she saw Jūshirō and Shunsui standing opposite her grandfather, clutching the hilts of their own Zanpakutō. Worry spread through her as she saw Jūshirō's pained face.

"Yuki?" he managed to say, confusion and guilt building up inside him.

"Jūshirō," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "Don't fight him, please."

"Yuki!" Shigekuni scolded, making her flinch at his voice. She turned towards him, tears running down her cheeks now, despite the heat of the flames. "What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?"

"We did it to save Rukia!" she suddenly cried above the roaring noise, "And now I'm not going to let my captain die, it's unjust!"

"All three of you have broken the laws of the soul society, not to mention countless others," he continued in a voice as sharp as flint, "therefore, I must teach these two captains a lesson they will not soon forget. But I never expected you to defy the soul society…what has happened since you left the main house that has changed your noble persona?" The end of his speech was directed towards Jūshirō, whom only raised his eyebrows at the accusation.

"You and I both know that she is not of the noble mindset," he reminded the aged head captain, "She hasn't changed in the time she has lived with me and she has never cared for nobility as she has only too often talked about her time in Rukongai as being a fun time in her life."

"That may be the case," Shigekuni mused, "But that doesn't explain why she helped you free a criminal."

"I had my own reasons," Yuki interjected, "I was not willing to let my best friend, my captain had noting to do with my decision."

"Whatever the reason, you have disobeyed me and the soul society. Normally I would punish you as well but because you're you, leave now and leave in one piece."

Yuki gripped her Zanpakutō harder, not willing to leave her grandfather to try and carve Jūshirō up. She didn't doubt Jūshirō's abilities in attacking or defending, she just didn't want him to be in that position, that he had to use them to save his life, especially against her grandfather. Rasen growled as she now stood next to her, defending her as Yuki pulled her wayward hair that had caught the draft from the flames behind her ear, only then realising how her hard she was shaking.

"Yuki, remember what I told you yesterday," Jūshirō reminded her, his voice shaky.

"This is for defence," she pointed out, "I'm defending you."

"That's not what I meant," Jūshirō sighed, "Now please, go."

Yuki almost broke at his pleading voice, he sounded so weak, like he was begging her with all his heart.

"Yuki," Shunsui finally intervened, seeing how much pain it caused them both, "Please help Nanao while Jūshirō and I sort this out."

Yuki's gaze went to Shunsui, who like Jūshirō, had worry etched on his face. She hadn't realised Nanao was in trouble too. She reluctantly nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand as she briskly walked over to Nanao who was lying on the ground, panting. She didn't meet Jūshirō's eyes as she walked past; she only heard the "Be safe," and the feeling of his hand brushing against hers.

"Nanao," she said quietly as she bent over the overwhelmed woman. Nanao didn't reply; only lay with her eyes glazed as the overpowering reiatsu held its grip on her. Yuki edged her hands underneath Nanao, using all her strength to pull her into her arms to carry her to a safe place. She held her tightly as she carried her to the relief centre, placing her in the care of Retsu before she quickly slipped away, using the back alleyways in order to trace Renji to find Rukia. Anxiety sunk it's was to her core, making her mind run scenarios which terrified her more than her wildest nightmare.

What she did find however, was not Rukia but someone who was a cruel nightmare herself.

**Please review, sorry havent replied to past reviews but will reply to ones posted on the chap!**


	24. Aizen's Rebellion and Miyazaki's Offer

**A/N: Hi all, welcome to the latest chapter, sorry for the slow update, I had loads of work to do (no surprise there) and so it kinda got done in lots a little bits at a time, anyway, before I ramble more, enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach, I only own the lovely Yuki, Rasen, Miyazaki, Ritsuka and the others i created here and there lol**

**Warning, Contains: Lime, Lemons, Violence, Language, Grief, Pain, Adultery, Adult Themes etc.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Aizen's Rebellion and Miyazaki's Offer

Miyazaki had a spring in her step, despite the chaos which was going on in the rest of the seireitei. She was grinning to herself as Shinigami flew past her; oblivious she was there, and desperate to help their captains as fights broke out everywhere. She carried on the current path for a while before turning the corner, making her way to the fifth squad barracks. She slipped quietly inside, zipping through the various gates, past Shinigami and into the office, slowing down now as she did so.

She flitted around the office as if she came here regularly, knowing the layout by heart, meandering down the corridor. She passed several doors; taking interest is only the fourth one on the left. She entered the room quietly, gracefully, in her almost fake way. To an outsider, it looked like an average room, a desk, some chairs, a rug, a coffee maker in the corner, usual office furniture.

To Miyazaki however, it was a portal. She twisted the hilt of her Zanpakutō, changing its elemental composition, as well as her own body's. She passed through the wall with ease; to her it was child's play. The wall started and ended quickly as she didn't take the time to study the atomic internal structure of the wall as she had done the first few times she had tried it.

On the other side, the two men abruptly stopped conversing, turning to look her way. With a second twist of the hilt, and then a third, she transformed back to solid and visible again.

"Hello, fourth seat, Miyazaki," Gin smiled.

"Morning Captain, Captain Aizen," she replied respectfully with a nod towards Aizen as she greeted him.

"What is all the ruckus for?" Gin asked her, "Isn't the execution going as planned?"

"No," Miyazaki informed them, "That fool Renji is currently carrying her around seireitei like a headless chicken, trying to escape capture while the head captain is fighting Ukitake and Kyoraku. Not to mention Kuchiki is fighting a Ryoka, its hell out there."

"Sounds perfect," Aizen interjected in his cruelly smooth voice.

"I can't say I'm not enjoying it," she smiled.

"Good," Gin said as he took pleasure in his subordinate's vindictiveness, "I assume you're here on business, not a pleasant visit is it?"

"Business," she replied, "But I find generally conversing with you two pleasant as well."

"Charmed," Aizen smiled, "Since you are here, I guess it's time to discuss this."

"That's why I'm here," Miyazaki reminded, desperate to know their verdict, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Aizen laughed to himself, "So impatient to know, Miyazaki, but yes, we have discussed it."

"And…" she urged.

"We question your reasoning behind it, however, it sure is an interesting offer," Gin revealed.

"Hm," Miyazaki mused lightly, "Let's just say I have a large score to settle. This way, you get to destroy part of the seireitei quickly and easily and I get to settle my debt."

"Well, I like you style," Aizen admitted, "Two strong captains, taken down by a silly, dizzy girl?"

"She's not just a dizzy girl," Miyazaki warned, "Her ties with this these captains are strong, surprisingly, one more so than the other, all it would take is a small wedge to drive them apart…just a little stray down the wrong path."

"And how do you propose this wedge?" Aizen asked, giving her his full attention as her offer interested him further.

"That's easy," she laughed at the absurdity of the question, "The cogs have already been set in motion, it will only need a little coaxing to make them move faster."

Gin looked at Aizen with his usual smile, confident in Miyazaki's plan. Aizen pondered for a few minutes before smiling at her, "We have a deal."

Miyazaki smiled, if she couldn't have him, then neither could Yuki.

xxxxxxx

Yuki froze, her heart almost stopped as she faced the young woman whom she despised. Her hand immediately flew to her Zanpakutō, her vice grip clutching the hilt for support. Miyazaki however did not draw her own Zanpakutō, she merely smiled, her eyes cold despite this.

"I'm not looking for a fight," she said in a plain voice, "I'm simply passing through, besides, you're not worth it."

Yuki gripped harder, riled by her bitchy comment. Miyazaki laughed a little through her nose as she continued to walk towards Yuki. She passed by Yuki with little more than a suspicious-looking smile before flash stepping out of sight. Yuki took a few moments to gain hold of herself; taking deep breaths as she released her grip. She flopped to the floor, unsure of what to do, Renji was protecting Rukia, Nanao was resting in the relief centre and Jūshirō was fighting her grandfather somewhere in the distance. She couldn't make out one reiatsu from another; so many strong ones were dominating weaker ones as they all lingered in the air, some flaring and then relaxing again. She frowned, what was that all about anyway? Why did she walk on by? Usually she would never pass up the chance to take a swipe at her, but this time, she only walked past her with a suspicious look. She gave a frustrated sigh as she carried on the way she was going, she shrugged her shoulders, where was she headed anyway? She dragged her feet as she meandered on, eventually reaching the squad five barracks. She frowned as she looked around, the place was deserted, why where there no people running around in a blind panic? She didn't have much time to ponder however as she heard a familiar voice. She gasped loudly as she recognised it, her hands flying over her mouth in shock. She shook her head in disbelief, it wasn't true, and how could it be? She remained still, unable to move as if she had been cast in stone. Confusion and shock wracked her body as the voices got louder, until the very man whom the whole of seireitei thought dead appeared in front of her.

She saw slight surprise flicker over his face before it was quickly masked with a smile. Gin walked from behind to stand next to him, sporting the same smile as Aizen. Yuki shook her head, it wasn't real, and how could it be? This wasn't Aizen, he was dead, and she had seen his body with her own two eyes. Not only was he now alive but he looked different, his glasses were gone, his hair slicked back and his jaw set in a slightly evil grin. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her body wouldn't move, she was fixed to the spot.

"What do we have here then?" Gin asked in a pleasant voice.

"Hmmm," Aizen mused, "It seems a little girl has wandered astray."

"A little girl who has seen too much," Gin added.

"Indeed," Aizen agreed, "We can't have her messing up our plans, now, can we?"

Plans? What plans? Yuki managed to open her mouth to scream but her outcry was stifled as Aizen held her hand over her mouth and clamped it shut again. She looked up, glancing into the cold eyes oh Aizen who had now seized her writs and was pinning them behind her back with his other hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, "I'm simply going to erase your memory of this event and knock you out for a few hours, what you don't know, you can't repeat. Besides, hurting you now isn't much good, it would spoil the all the fun in a few months…"

Gin smiled even more cruelly at this comment, which made her eyes widen, what was going to happen in a few months? What the hell was happening now? She struggled against him, kicking her legs wildly in an attempt to break free. Aizen smiled at her courage as she managed to kick him several times. She soon stopped resisting however as his Zanpakutō instantly calmed her, making her droop a little, becoming more tired until she became unconscious.

xxxxxxx

"And so I found the poor thing in the street," Gin lied in a sweet, caring voice as he conversed with a squad four member at the relief centre, "She doesn't appear to be hurt; perhaps she fainted or was unable to stand the reiatsu."

"Thank you for helping, Captain Ichimaru," she replied humbly as she glanced at Yuki's sleeping form, "Vice Captain Yamamoto will be given any medical treatment she requires."

Gin nodded as the girl left the room swiftly, satisfied that Yuki was suitably tended to.

"See you real soon," he said in a low voice before he smirked and left the relief centre, to meet Aizen who had changed back to his Captain look before the two of them departed to meet Tousen with Rukia on Sokyoku Hill.

xxxxxxx

When Yuki was finally roused, it was dark outside, the night unusually calm despite the events earlier that day. She shifted, turning from side to side, she felt like she was being smothered, the air was heavy and thick, and she couldn't breathe. She tried to cry for help but as she did, nothing came out, however she was abruptly pulled upwards. She tried to call out more as the vice tight grips pressed further, threatening to crush her arms. She flailed widely, trying to break the grips, however to no avail.

"No!" she managed to scream, "Let me go! Please!"

"Please wake up," a man asked in a pleading voice, "Yuki, listen to me."

Jūshirō held Yuki against him as she struggled, crying out in her semi-conscious state. As she calmed down a little, he held her away, brushing her damp hair away from her face as he stroked her cheek delicately. He gently pleaded with her again, coaxing her awake until her long lashes fluttered over her shiny, green eyes.

"Yuki?" he asked as she tried to regain her breathing, "Are you alright?"

She nodded despite her being in a state of confusion and shock, "Y-Yeah, w-what happened?"

"You had a bad dream," he replied, "I was so worried, you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm fine," she assured him with a weak smile. She surveyed the familiar room with relief, drawing strength from Jūshirō as he held her close.

"What happened to you? After all that happened with Aizen, I find you unconscious in the relief centre!"

"Huh?" she asked, utterly confused, "What happened with Aizen, and why was I in the relief centre?"

Jūshirō frowned, she didn't know about everything? Then again, how could she?

"Well," he replied slowly, "I found you in the relief centre; Retsu reckoned you had fainted from exhaustion and had been rushed there."

"Hm, well the last thing I remember was walking to nowhere really when Miyazaki walked past me, and surprisingly didn't say anything."

"Who?"

"Oh," Yuki said casually, "Some girl who I used to go to the academy with, she kinda hates me."

"Well I don't know why," he replied with a slight smile, "Nobody should have a reason to hate you."

Yuki smiled wistfully, keeping her voice so low it was barely audible, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hm?"

"What happened with Aizen?" she asked suddenly as he raised his eyebrows at her comment. He sighed, shifting her so that she was sitting next to him, she held her breath at this though, could it be possible that he were going back to his old ways and not wanting her love?

"You may want to get ready for bed," he replied with another sigh, "It's going to be a long night."

Yuki nodded as she scampered out of bed, flitting over to the wardrobe to grab her pyjamas. Jūshirō, already in his pyjama bottoms, removed his t-shirt quickly before he walked past Yuki to put it in the laundry basket. Yuki blushed, as she couldn't help but glance at his toned chest. She blushed further at the thought of running her hands over him sensually, making her fumble with the coat hangers with a loud clatter. Jūshirō smiled however at her as he got into bed and watched her go into the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, she reappeared, throwing her clothes into the basket before she slid into bed beside him.

"Ok, shoot," she smiled.

He turned the light off so that they only light were the stars that streamed light through the window.

"Hmm," he mused as he pulled her close so that they were sharing the same pillow, "Where to start."

xxxxxxx

It had been several weeks after Aizen's rebellion. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Miyazaki had travelled to Hueco Mundo, leaving the Seireitei to sort itself out for the inevitable war. There were meeting upon meetings, involving captains and their subordinates alike. Plans and strategies had been thought out and half planned, however after a month, things started slow down as the normal daily life resumed. It was also around this time that Yuki decided to pursue her own battle with Jūshirō; she was determined to seduce him, one way or another.

xxxxxxx

Yuki couldn't ignore the tremble of anticipation that ran through her as she walked towards their bedroom. She focussed on the sound of her footsteps as she entered their room, anything to distract her from her pounding heart. She forced a casual walk to the wardrobe, watching Jūshirō out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head a fraction, continuing to watch as he flicked through several pieces of paperwork. He seemed so engrossed in then that he had failed to notice her entrance, she turned back to the wardrobe, and instantly picking out what to wear to bed. She smiled to herself as she grabbed it, holding it out in front of her before walking to the bed and laying it down in front of her. She looked around, gazing from the bathroom to Jūshirō and back again. Shrugging her shoulders, she untied her sash, letting the top piece of her Shihakusho fall to the floor. She smiled as she turned around, bending down slowly to pick it up and put it in the basket.

Jūshirō flicked through the last few pages before placing them on his desk with a sigh. Only then did he look up to see Yuki's top sliding off her delicate shoulders, cascading to the floor gently, revealing her smooth skin of her shoulders and stomach, the lace bra her only hindrance. She hadn't realised that he was now watching her until she turned from the basket, meeting his gaze instantly. She raised her eyebrows as he had shuffled forward, bringing them closer.

"Um…Yuki?" he asked slowly, she replied with a nod, "Why aren't you changing in the…bathroom?"

"I don't understand why I have to anyway," she replied in a quiet voice as she too shuffled forwards.

"Because I might n-not," he said in a whisper as they closed the gap, "Be able to… control…myself…"

Yuki, sick and tired of his unwillingness to have a physical relationship with her, reached up to crush her mouth over his, cutting him off. He couldn't help but instantly react, kissing her back with passion. Without thinking he held her to him, breaking away to kiss her ear, scorching her neck with his kisses.

"Jūshirō," she whispered, closing her eyes instinctively as her hands trailed to his sash, gently tugging on it and letting the soft material loosen, slipping to the floor. At this, he stopped; breaking free from her and taking a step back, and he flinched at the hurt in her eyes. She didn't say anything, only looked at him, her eyes filled to the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I…I have paperwork to do."

At this, he rushed past her and out into the corridor, leaving her to slump on the bed, utterly rejected.

xxxxxxx

Yuki watched the steam and fall over the Onsen as she bathed, wafting her hands back and forth in the water as she replayed the earlier episode in her head, over and over again. She rubbed her red eyes, gasping at the sting from the hot water. She lay back against the side, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around then to rest her chin. She sighed, this was getting bloody ridiculous, she was his fiancée and yet he refused to touch her! So much about what she had read and heard about relationships, from the looks of it, this was barely one at all. She sighed again, at least she now knew part of the problem, him not being able to have self-control, but the real problem was however, he had too damn much!

She stiffened at the sudden approach of reiatsu, not that she needed to be worried he probably wouldn't come anywhere near her when he realised that she was skinny dipping. Her gaze flickered to the towel on the side; he would most likely throw it to her and tell her to cover herself all the more. She remained still as she felt his gaze on herself, not making a sound or any effort to move for fear of yelling at him.

"Here you are," he eventually said in a low voice, "I couldn't find you anywhere. You shouldn't run off like that."

She shrugged casually, desperately holding back the anger that had welled up inside her.

"Did you do that paperwork?" she eventually asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," he replied, "There was lots of it too."

"I thought so," she replied, clenching her fists at this point, "So you did the paperwork that we had already done earlier today, when you said, 'That's good, we don't have any paperwork to take home.'"

"W-What do you mean," he asked gently.

"What I mean is that you weren't going to do paperwork," she replied in a condescending tone, "And that you only said that to get away from me."

"That's ridiculous," Jūshirō protested, "I was not trying to get away from you."

"Yes you were!" she cried, her will power to hold her fury back snapping, "Just like you always do when we get close! You can't even look at me!"

"That's crazy," he replied, raising his voice as well, "I look at you all the time; I'm looking at your hair now."

"You know what I mean!" She exclaimed, "I even have to change in the bathroom for fear that you might see me!" With this, she abruptly stood up, turning around to face him. She didn't care that the water only just hid below her hips, in fact, she wanted it to, she had a point to prove. She nodded to herself when he looked down, he couldn't look at her. Even though she knew it, she still felt the ache in her chest and the hurt feelings flared stronger.

"Exactly," she proved, her voice now a whisper, "Look at me."

Jūshirō didn't look up, merely stared at the ground, shocked, so she did know about his unwillingness to form that physical relationship. He flinched as she repeated her demand; her voice was stronger and louder this time. As she said it a third time, that time in an almost plead, he dragged his gaze up to her, gasping at her nakedness. He couldn't help but glance over her perfect breasts, her smooth curves and her flat stomach; however, he quickly looked down again as he felt himself stir. He heard her sigh as his look only lasted around three seconds; he inwardly apologized to her, taking this as his only form of slight relief.

He turned away from her; walking back the way he came, "Don't stay out too late." He asked of her. "I'm sorry, Yuki." He whispered to himself.

**Thank you** **'cheeky half-demon'** **for you review, as well as 'jazzmin92 '** **and 'Disciple2', hope you liked this chapter. **

**So, due to Jushiro's somewhat silly ways, how will Yuki react to her rising need to feel loved? And what will she do when a certain black-haired captain, also her childhood best friend, steps into the picture again to show her that the grass is greener on the other side...Next time: Byakuya and Yuki's Intertwined Fate**


	25. Byakuya and Yuki's Entertwined Fate

**A/N: Sorry! I'm sorry for the long time since this update but there are reasons! 1) I had writers block, and a bad case at that. 2) I have had tons of collage work and revision and general work and everything basically. 3) When i did finally get it done, my editor went away for a while and has only just had time herself to proofread it for me. 4) I have been toying with some other stories like, my _Rukitake_ story that I am going to write soon ( Prequel to 'Letting Go' if you have read that). Though you will have to wait until I publish it what it is called :p as well as some _Utawarerumono_ one-shots....anyway, on with the story!**

**I do not own bleach, but I do own Yuki and my made characters!**

**Warning: Contains, Lemons, Limes, Language, Violence, Hurt, Grief, Pain, Adultery, Adult Themes etc it is M for a reason!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Byakuya and Yuki's Intertwined fate

It had been nearly two weeks since the commotion at the Ukitake estate. Neither Yuki nor Jūshirō had attempted reconciliation, if fact things seemed to be progressing from bad to worse. Yuki found herself constantly frustrated with the simplest everyday things, Rasen told her that her frustration was with Jūshirō himself and that she needed to dump him and move on. Jūshirō on the other hand felt that he was walking on eggshells around her; he would hold his breath and look away when she was in the room. He asked Shunsui for advice, he told Jūshirō that he needed to get a grip, and preferably on her.

Yuki stared at the ceiling, sighing to herself as Jūshirō slept beside her. She glanced over to him, pouting as he was on the other side of the bed, completely detached from her. She rested her weary head in her hands; her memories of the tough time early last year flooded her mind, making her shudder. She would be seventeen in a month and a few weeks, and her age wasn't the only thing that was rising, her sexual drive was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and she didn't give herself long before she reckoned she'd bind him with a Kidō and jump on him.

"Baka, Jūshirō," she cursed to herself lightly; only in her dreams could she escape to a place where Jūshirō would ease her anxieties and love her like he should. She closed her eyes, smiling as she relished the instant freedom.

xxxxxxx

The dark haired man woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and straining his eyes to see the lamp switch. He rubbed the sheen of perspiration off his forehead as he lay back down, sighing as he did so. He abruptly turned his head to the window, immediately knowing the presence outside.

"Enter," he whispered and watched as a drift of flower petals glided through his window and moved to form Rasen a few feet from his bed.

"Having trouble sleeping, huh?" she asked as she sat down.

"You could say that," he replied in a cool tone.

"Well it's not your fault, I must say, there is a reason you woke up so suddenly," she said casually.

"I am aware," he continued, "That dream occurred again, and I know she is having them too, but unfortunately for her, she hasn't a clue what they are or mean."

"Yes, it seems our dear master isn't listening to the voices of her past that are desperately trying to get through to her. She has far too many problems with her current life, never mind about the problems of her past life."

"Problems? What is worrying her?" he asked.

"It's that bastard of a fiancée of hers," she informed him, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Byakuya could help but flinch at the words, "What has he done now?"

"What he hasn't done more like," she said wryly, Byakuya raised his eyebrows, prompting her to continue, "You of all people know her…fondness of intimacy and, she ain't getting any, basically."

"I see," Byakuya said after a while, cursing at the slight blush as he recalled his own times dealing with her needs.

"Which is why you need to seduce her, and put her out of her misery, for Kami's sake!" she almost pleaded.

"I don't think she would take too kindly to that," he told her.

"She has kissed you before, and a heated one at that," Rasen laughed.

Byakuya blushed harder, looking away with slight embarrassment, "H-How do you know that?"

"Ah," Rasen said casually, "Well I have caught her a few times fantasising about it."

"Have you now?"

"Of course," she replied, shaking a paw up and down, "You would be surprised at the things you could say and do after that kiss!"

Byakuya pulled a face, making her continue, "Don't worry, they aren't that bad! But it won't be long before she reaches 'those' memories."

Byakuya blushed, knowing full well the impact it will have when she remembers her deep unconscious memories.

"I would just go for it, if I were you," Rasen continued, "You may be surprised at her. Good night."

With that Rasen split herself up once more and drifted outside, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts. He shook off his uneasy feeling as he lay back down to sleep. However after a while of his thoughts swarming around his mind, he finally gave in to his unconscious thoughts that had been pleading to be let out once more.

xxxxxxx

_The sun was bright that morning, but the heat wasn't enough to sway the young man from his work. He effortlessly continued to carry the bales of hay to the cart for market the next day. He was so engrossed in his task that he did not hear his cousin running up to him excitedly. _

"_Byakuya!" his cousin yelled, "Byakuya! Guess what?"_

_It took several calls of his name for him to respond at his approaching family member, "Yes, what is it, Yue?" _

"_Haven't you heard the news?" Yue asked his slightly older cousin in an enthusiastic voice._

"_No," Byakuya plainly stated._

"_I heard that the Princess is coming to see the grounds around the castle, to assess the state of the empire!"_

"_Why is that exciting?" Byakuya asked, having no interest in the lives of the royal family._

"_Because she is said to be the most beautiful human being alive!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. _

"_Just get back to work," he scolded, "If we don't have this done by three, father will punish us, and it's already midday and we have only done a quarter of the work!"_

_Yue rolled his eyes at Byakuya, shaking his head at his unenthusiastic response when a pretty girl is around._

"_How can you not show interest in a hot girl?" he asked with a sigh. _

"_Several reasons," Byakuya filled him in with the information as he picked up another bale, "One, we have work to do, two, I don't have time for a relationship right now and three, she is way, way, way out of our league. The only kind of guy she will be seeing is one of those pompous big-wigs who is probably three times her age and is only marrying her for unification of land."_

_Yue was silent as he digested the words Byakuya had said. He sighed it was true, poor thing; she would be wasted on an old geezer in order to gain allies. He assisted Byakuya in carrying the bales as he sighed about his extremely far off chances with the Princess. Byakuya carried on silence, also pondering about the Princess, the heir to the thrown seeing as she doesn't have any siblings. Even though he knew it was a silly whim, a part of him wanted to see her too, just to see if the rumours were true, to see if she could stop any man in his tracks with a single glance. He shook his head, it was a stupid thought and he immediately pushed it out of his mind. _

_Both men continued for an hour and a half in complete silence, quickly getting their work done so that they only had just under a quarter left to do. Yue stopped as he heard the sound of many people conversing a few streets away, all mumbling and shuffling around. He quickly slipped away, unnoticed by Byakuya. Byakuya looked up as he wiped the perspiration off his forehead and took off his thin cotton shirt, revealing his toned muscles, a work of perfection. He looked around and sighed, as Yue had disappeared again, no doubt to go chasing after his fantasies with the Princess, leaving him to finish the work. However as he turned to go back to the fields, he found a very strange object on the ground, one that he would never normally find lying around a place like this. He picked it up and frowned as he realised it was a silk glove, one which would fetch an extremely high price around here. He inspected it carefully, raising his eyebrows at the intricately sown initials Y Y. He allowed himself a small smile as he found himself wondering as to how it got there, however he didn't have much time to wonder however as he heard a girl's voice address him. _

"_Sumimasen," she asked, "Could you please return that to me, my father wouldn't respond to kindly if I told him I had mislaid it."_

_Byakuya looked up and met the gentle face of a young woman. However as he did he instantly felt wounded, as if someone had punched him in the stomach with full force. She smiled at him as he quickly composed himself, who was she and why did she make him feel this pain? He let his gaze flicker to her face, frowning at her look before he looked away again. She had a strange look of both amazement and fascination, and it took him a minute to realise she was staring at both his face and his incredible chest. _

"_Of course, here," he replied, making her look at him directly for the first time._

_BAM_

_Another wave of pain came over him as she gazed at him. She met him half way and retrieved her glove, gasping as their hands touched. He could not ignore the electricity that flowed through him upon contact, and he knew she felt it too as she flinched with a confused look on her face. _

"_T-Thank you, young man," she finally managed to say. Byakuya frowned and had no idea as to why she was having trouble speaking to a lowly man like him. _

"_Your welcome…" he frowned, unsure what to address her as. _

"_Yukika," she supplied in a quiet voice._

"_P-Princess Yukika?" he asked shocked, now it made sense, why she was here, why this girl was dressed so exquisitely and why he felt this pain, it was true, she was so beautiful that she could affect people this much. _

_She nodded with a smile, nearly sending him over the edge. _

"_Mi'lady," a woman he had not noticed before spoke from behind her, "We must be going, your guards will soon discover that we have slipped away from them and I will be in awful trouble if we are caught."_

"_Could we not stay longer, Yoruichi, please?" he watched her ask, he voice almost pleading. _

"_Mi'lady, with all due respect, if we are caught your father…"_

"_Fine," she replied with a frustrated sigh as she turned to him, "I must be going, thank you for your help."_

"_Your highness," he bowed as she smiled and turned to mount her dappled grey horse. He watched as her lady in waiting cantered off first, eager to return her to her protectors; however she stayed for half a minute, watching him with curiosity, her hair blowing in the wind and her pure white petticoats gently catching the breeze also. He leaned against the cart for support, being instantly taken over by a strange sensation. Her eyes widened as she gave a tiny wave goodbye before she too bolted off, no doubt ushered by her lady in waiting. He looked back to the cart, now nearly full with bales before he sank to his knees, feeling no desire to continue his work. He shook his head, he had met her, the most beautiful woman in Japan, and correctly titled too. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, making him smile when his actions hurt. It seemed only a few seconds had passed when Yue returned, but the sun showed differently, making him gasp at his stupidity. He had been sitting for at least an hour, leaving them with very little time to finish the work._

"_What's wrong with you?" Yue asked, "You look like you have seen a ghost!"_

_Byakuya didn't reply, he only marched down to the field as Yue tagged along mumbling about something. He grabbed a bale of hay before running back up to the cart to load it on. He repeated this several times as Yue only half heartedly completed one circuit. _

"_I didn't meet her you know," he grumbled, "Go on! Laugh all you want!"_

_Byakuya didn't reply, still in slight shock, he only rolled his eyes, making Yue frown, something was up. He didn't press him until they had finished the task with ten minutes to spare. _

"_What's your problem?" he asked._

"_Nothing," he finally replied, "Why didn't you see her?"_

"_People were everywhere," he complained, "I couldn't see a thing, they were so noisy I hardly knew when she passed by and I could barely make out the guards horses, never mind about her."_

"_I see," Byakuya said, "Better luck next time eh?"_

"_I guess," he said with a defeated voice, "You'd better cheer up too, I see no reason for you to be down in the dumps, you didn't even want to see her." _

"_I know, I know," he replied, deciding against telling him, he doubted he would even believe him if he did, "I'm just tired from all this work."_

"_Ditto," Yue said as he got up to turned to go inside the much cooler house. Byakuya slowly got up and followed Yue into the house, he stopped on the threshold of the dwelling however as he finally realised this incredible sensation he had first felt when he had seen her for the first time, he was in love. _

xxxxxxx

Yuki woke first; she sat up and rubbed her aching head. She looked around, it was still dark and she had an hour before she had to get up for work. She sighed at the dull ache in the back of her head; it almost felt like something was building up, as if the pain was rising bit by bit until she exploded. She felt a sudden wave of stabbing pain before it returned to the ache once more. She slowly stumbled out of bed, holding her head in her hands as she ventured to the medical drawer. She took some painkillers before going back to bed, however stopping mid step on the way.

Her eyes widened as Hana no mirai-maru was glowing in the corner, next to Sōgyo no Kotowari. Her Zanpakutō appeared to be giving off reiatsu as it glowed and then became normal again in strange waves that seemed match the throb of her headache. She shook her head as she cautiously walked over to it, was this a dream? How could she suddenly glow? She picked her sword up, unsheathing it and examining the blade and the hilt carefully, it seemed normal. She placed it back down and backed away, only sighing in relief as it had stopped, she had imagined it after all.

She wandered over to her bed, sitting down next to Jūshirō who was spread out, taking up most of the bed. She rolled her eyes at him as she moved his arm out of the way so she could sit down. However as she did, he unconsciously flinched at her touch, and turned on his side so he had his bare back to her. She sighed, how she wanted to run her hands down amazing back and chest. That wasn't likely, considering how things were at the minute, they were back to square one and all because she decided to push him a little. She sighed in frustration as she got up again, realising she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. As she went to get a towel and head to the bathroom, she passed the vase of flowers on the dressing table. On a whim, she picked up the vase and smiled as the flowers, as to be expected, perked up a little however as soon as they did an image flashed for a split second in her mind. Despite its rapid ness Yuki had seen it so clearly as if she had seen it for a lifetime. A girl's face appeared, her green eyes opening wide and relaxing again as petals brushed past her face and then disappearing again.

She gasped, as she regained her senses and looked at the flowers, which had now instantly died, their withered petals falling to the ground. She forgot her surroundings as she dropped the vase, hearing the crash and the gushing of water. She fell to the ground on her knees, splattering the water further. She held her head in her hands as her headache increased ten fold and had failed to notice that Jūshirō had turned on a light and was rushing towards her. Her tears splashed the ground as she stared at the floor in complete shock. She was pulled into Jūshirō's grasp, being held tightly to him as he hugged her; however she did not reciprocate, only staring at the ground.

"Yuki?" he asked as he gently shook her, "Daijobu?"

"Y-Yeah," she managed to reply as he carried her over to their bed and sat her in his lap, "I'm fine."

She looked over to the pile of dead petals and shivered making Jūshirō hold her tighter. She was grateful the vase had only been metal and not glass.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, though he wasn't convinced, "I just…killed some flowers."

"Killed them?" he asked, confused now.

"I picked them up, they bloomed and then they…" she continued, deciding against telling him her vision, it would only worry him more, "…died."

"Perhaps you unconsciously told them to wilt," he suggested, "You know, it happened without conscious thought."

"Yeah, maybe," Yuki said slowly, trying to figure out exactly what had happened, "I'm sorry I woke you though."

"Don't worry about me," Jūshirō comforted her, "I'm just glad you're ok. Now, let's get this cleaned up before we get ready for work."

"Hai," Yuki agreed as she slid off his lap and helped to pick up the vase and the dead flowers, rubbing her head as she did so, her headache refusing to go away.

xxxxxxx

A few days after the incident with the vase, things improved and worsened at the same time. Luckily for Yuki, Jūshirō had once again accepted her into his half of the bed, however cuddling was far from what she wanted and Jūshirō had even started coming to bed later in order to avoid catching her change again. As well as this, no matter how Yuki drugged herself up, her headache refused to go away and only intensified a little more each day. However, she was only a day short of visiting Captain Unohana when she finally found her remedy.

xxxxxxx

"Can you do me a favour please, Yuki?" Jūshirō asked that morning.

"Hai," Yuki answered as she placed her own papers down on her desk before walking over to Jūshirō's desk and standing beside him.

"Could you please run these over to squad six and have captain Kuchiki sign them immediately, they are urgent."

Yuki nodded as she took the papers from him and held them tightly. She waited for a few seconds, expecting something, anything from him. She gave a little sigh however as he looked up from his work and gave her a small frown, confused as to why she was standing around. She blushed a little before muffling a goodbye and flash stepping away, sighing in frustration and disappointment as she did so.

Disappointment and rejection flooded through her as she travelled to the squad six barracks. She kept her head down as she gripped the envelope, trying to keep any possible tears back. She cursed her throbbing head as she slowed down a little, turning down another street to take a short cut to the barracks. She reached the barracks within five minutes and knocked on the door rapidly, hoping to be done with the task quickly. She was ushered in by Renji who rolled his eyes and her and took her to Byakuya's room.

"Kuchiki-teichou," he asked as she knocked on the door, "Yamamoto fukuteichou is here with some papers for you to sign, they are urgent."

"Come in," Byakuya replied icily, making Yuki glance at Renji through the corner of her eye. Renji rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a wavering smile. He walked back to his paperwork, leaving Yuki to slowly open the door and slip inside.

She felt a sudden surge of pain and she looked at him. She briefly watched him sift through his papers, sorting them into stacks it seemed and then filing them accordingly. She wandered over to his desk slowly, holding the papers out so that he could take them when he looked up. As she reached his desk, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up, locking his grey eyes with hers, making a shiver run up her spine. Byakuya raised his eyebrows for a fraction of a second at her actions before composing his face once more.

"I-I have these for you to sign," she managed to say, "Please could you s-sign then now, they are kinda urgent."

Byakuya nodded as he took them off her, allowing himself a discreet smile as he decided to take Rasen's advice. He felt her watching him as he opened the envelope and scanned over the documents…perfect.

"Yuki, could you please come here a second," he asked as he lay them down on the table in front of him. She walked around his table and stood next to him, her head felt like the vice tight grip was getting tighter by the second. Byakuya watched as she tried to mask her pain, shaking his head a little at her resolve. He would soon however break her determination to handle her headache. He inwardly sighed, if only she would let her unconscious out a little, she wouldn't have these intense headaches.

"How can I help?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I need your signature here as well," he revealed as he pointed to a box next to the one he had just signed in. She nodded as she looked around for a pen; she soon frowned as she could find one on his desk anywhere. He passed her his, which she took as she blushed a little. She leant over the desk, her hair only centimetres away from Byakuya, which swept the desk as she moved. Byakuya gripped onto the underside of the desk as her shiny hair radiated the smell of Chinese bellflowers, his favourite scent.

"Here," she said as she turned her head to face him. She gasped as she saw him; she was so close to him that their noses were nearly touching. Her eyes widened, he didn't move away, only stayed as he was, watching her with awed eyes. She blushed harder when she recalled her previous encounter close with Byakuya, which had ended with a similar situation. She closed her eyes instinctively as Byakuya edged forward a little, finally closing the gap to make contact with her. He teasingly nibbled her bottom lip, letting her know what he wanted. She allowed him with a slight moan, making him stand up, keeping contact as he pressed her against the desk.

Yuki sighed contentedly as she tasted him again, an almost familiar taste and one she relished. As she sat on the desk and kissed him passionately, she failed to notice her clear head, free of pain and one now filled with desire. One part of her mind knew this was wrong and that it was the unfulfilled lust for Jūshirō that was making her kiss Byakuya and yet another part of her mind told her to continue and enjoy what she couldn't with Jūshirō. He broke away slowly kissing her ear, his lips moving down to her neck as she sighed and moaned lightly with desperate need for him. He pushed her Shihakusho off her shoulders, revealing her smooth skin, which he planted small kisses on as he pushed her down so that she was lying back on the desk, crumpling some of the papers that he was working on. He reached for her sash when there was a knock at the door, making both of them freeze.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked, keeping his now husky voice somewhat icier.

"Captain Ukitake," Jūshirō replied, making Yuki whisper Jūshirō's name. Byakuya got up, pulling Yuki with him, who quickly readjusted her Shihakusho so that she looked respectable again. She was shivering slightly as she walked back around his desk, making it seem like she had been there the whole time.

"Come in," Byakuya replied as he finished sorting the desk so it looked normal once more. Jūshirō smiled as he saw Yuki waiting for the paperwork she had been sent with.

"Thank you for filling out the paperwork," Jūshirō said as he stood next to Yuki, "I came to pick it up, seeing as it needs to go directly to the head captain and since we have finished for the day at the barracks, I came to grab Yuki too."

"_Not in the way she wants you to grab her," _Byakuya thought as he finished the last signature and handed them back to Jūshirō with a slight nod. Jūshirō nodded back and thanked him again as he and Yuki turned to leave Byakuya's office. Jūshirō went ahead first, leaving Yuki to glance one last time at Byakuya who, looked back at her, before she left with Jūshirō.

Once outside, Jūshirō swept up his shivering fiancée before carrying her to her grandfather's house to deliver the papers.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned at her movements, "You're shivering!"

"Don' worry," she replied, "His office is quite cold, like him I guess." Although she knew otherwise; that he is actually a passionate man.

Jūshirō laughed as he delivered the papers and then carried her home to get her warm by the fire.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, the implications of Yuki's actions hit her. Guilt flooded through her and she stuck close to Jūshirō, hugging him a lot and curling into his body as they lay in bed. She sighed as she laid her head on Jūshirō's shoulder, running her hand over his chest and watching him smile in his half-unconscious state. She looked up at the ceiling as she shifted again, completely restless. How could Byakuya cure her headache, which had now grown again, just as intense as before. She rubbed her forehead as she cursed her headache, why couldn't Jūshirō be the antidote? On the other hand, if that were what it had taken for it to go away, then she wouldn't have gotten her cure form Jūshirō anyway. She tried to push the memory of earlier out of her mind, it was after all a spur of the moment thing, and it didn't mean anything, she had been too shocked to move or say no, after all. Convinced of her argument, she closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain and slipped into sleep quickly, unaware that her memories were revealing themselves to her.

xxxxxxx

_Yukika shifted her weight onto her other foot as she rested her head in her hands as she stared out the window. The light breeze filtered through the window, tickling her face and ruffling her hair. She sighed in frustration, life wasn't fair. The colour of the sunset lit up the gardens as she watched the honoured guests converse and stroll by the fountains. She pulled a face at the group of men who were currently laughing with her father, her line of suitors no doubt. _

"_Do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked with a sigh. _

"_Mi'lady, it really isn't wise to dwell on this," Yoruichi advised as readied Yukika's dress for the ball, "Especially not now of all times. He was just a peasant who handed back your glove, nothing more." _

"_Then why can I not stop thinking about him," she said in an almost dreamy voice. _

"_Mi'lady!" Yoruichi scolded, "Come here and stop chasing such girlish fantasies."_

_Yukika grumbled under her breath as she sat down at her dresser and allowed Yoruichi to brush her hair. She watched Yoruichi do her hair expertly in the mirror, French braiding it with a ribbon at the bottom. _

"_Now, lets put this peasant incident behind us," she continued as she put on Yukika's necklace and clasping it at the back of her neck, "Your father has eligible men downstairs, all of whom are anxious to meet you, you should be excited, not entranced by some peasant." _

"_But Yoruichi," she protested, banging her fist on the dresser a little, "They are all old! Many of them are old widows who have children my age!"_

"_Your father just wants what is best for you," she pointed out, ignoring the fact that she felt sorry for Yukika, she would be wasted on a much older man, "He wants you to go to a good husband, so that when you take up the throne, you will be in a good marriage, have many heirs to the throne yourself and be in a position to rule effectively."_

"_But I want to marry for love, not because it's convenient," she said, her voice close to breaking, "You got to marry for love…"_

"_That's because I'm not a Princess," she replied as she ushered Yukika to the long mirror in the corner. Yoruichi, satisfied that Yukika was splendidly dressed in her purple ball dress and there was not a hair out of place, smiled before she kissed the young princess on the top of the head. She wished her the best of luck as she opened the door for her, reminding her once again to put the incident behind her; it was after all, nothing._

_xxxxxxx_

_Yukika tried not to grimace as she met her third suitor, he like the rest, was at least twice her age. She reckoned her was in his fifties and was as boring as a brick wall. She tried to keep her face straight as he kissed her hand before inviting her to dance. She grudgingly accepted his small proposal and resented her father as a smile graced his face upon seeing this man take her to the floor. _

"_You're sixteen, right?" the man asked her as he led her in the waltz. _

"_Hai," she replied as she inconspicuously watched the joyful couples dancing around her, avoiding looking at the man who was interested in her hand and her future kingdom. _

"_You have grown wonderfully since I last saw you some years ago, at a different ball," he informed her in order to form some sort of conversation. _

"_Oh," she replied, "Sorry, I don't remember."_

_The man wheezed a laugh, making her flinch a little as she continued to look for her escape. She sighed in relief as after a few gruelling minutes, another man, slightly younger she noticed, walked up to them and asked her current dance partner for a dance with her. He reluctantly let go of her and bowed before walking away, clearly pissed off at ending his turn with her. The younger man picked up from where the last one left off, asking her the same questions and revealing his age if being in his early forties. At least he was younger and not too bad in the looks department, but he was far too condescending for her likes, and besides that, his ego was through the roof. _

_Thankfully the musicians had finished the song, and she took the opportunity to make her escape, claiming she needed the fresh air. She hurried to the fountains and perched on the rim, keeping far away from company, especially any single men. She took the time to look up at the star littered sky, letting her thoughts drift, was he looking at the stars and thinking of her? _

_In the few hours that passed, she had meet several more men, all as expected, ancient. She had relished the moment when her father had brought the evening to a close and had wandered up to bed happily. Yukika took off her dress and threw on her nightclothes before crawling into bed. _

_xxxxxxx_

_Yukika tossed and turned, completely restless despite the tiring ball. She sat up, throwing back the covers and pacing her room. She didn't care, she had to see him, she would find him, and if anything, she would at least to find out his name. _

_She ran to her wardrobe, pulling out a light coat to put over her nightgown. She was thankful of the hot summer's night as she slid open the window and carefully, silently climbed down the trellis, avoiding the thorns of the roses that were entwined with the wooden lattice structure. Once climbing down, she jumped to the ground nimbly, grateful of her speed due to her training with the elite forces as part of her schooling and of her flexibility. She dashed across the front courtyard, trying to avoid the gravel by jumping to stepping-stones and cursing to herself if she missed. She then raced through the orchard, dodging the trees and running past the horses that had been left out to graze for the night. She continued to the stable, quickly finding her own horse and grabbing his bridle and rolling her eyes when she could not find his saddle. Conscious of the time restraints she settled for bareback riding and meandered over to his stable._

_He picked his ears up at the sound of his master approaching and gave a little whinny to greet her. She gently shushed him as she let herself into his stable to fight him to put on his reigns. Despite him being fond of his owner, like most horses, he was stubborn and didn't particularly like bridles. Yukika sighed in relief as she successfully put it on him and led him to the courtyard, missing the gravel parts and taking him over the grassy areas. She kept quiet as they slipped passed the guards and out of the front gate, and onto a solid area of grass before mounting him. She took hold of the reigns and having no stirrups to help her, held her hands flat on his back and jumped three times, extremely thankful for her suppleness. She managed to swing her leg over his back and shuffle into the correct position. She walked him for a few minutes, warming his muscles up and making sure they were out of the palace grounds before urging him on with a kick until she had him cantering along the dusty dirt roads. _

_She followed the path she and Yoruichi had been taking a few days prior and slowed him down to a fast walk again as she recalled the place she had dropped her glove. She traced on the ground where the glove had been blown away to and took a narrower lane just off the main road, only twenty minutes from the palace. She patted her horse's neck encouragingly as he kept his head down, relaxed as to where he was and listening intently to the night sounds. After a few minutes, she came across a building; a house it seemed with all the lights turned off, which, at this time of night was to be expected. Her horse lifted its head suddenly and his ears shot back as he heard a noise in the distance. He took a step back, wary of the being out there. Yukika soothed him as she reached inside her coat and grabbed the handle of her small knife. _

"_Who's there?" the being's voice called out. _

_Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised his voice; she gripped the reigns tighter to keep herself from falling off as she felt light-headed. _

"_I-It's me," she managed to reply, desperately hoping he would recognise her voice. _

"_Princess?" he asked, his voice full of shock. _

"_Hai."_

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, still in utter disbelief. _

"_I'm sorry," she immediately said, beginning to turn her horse around, she clearly wasn't welcome, "I just had to see you, but I won't bother you again, goodbye."_

"_Wait," he called, making her stop in her tracks and turn back round to where his voice was coming from. She heard his approaching footsteps and gasped as she felt her horse being patted on the neck, "You ride bareback, I see."_

"_Yes," she replied, a hint of embarrassment gracing her voice, "I was in a hurry and couldn't find the saddle." _

"_Impressive," he said with a smile, "But it can't be too comfortable, let me help you down."_

_She blushed as he helped her down, taking hold of her waist and gently guiding her down. _

"_W-What is your name?" she managed to ask, grateful for the night to mask her face. _

"_Kuchiki, Byakuya," he replied, "I would ask the same, but pretty much everybody knows your name."_

_Yukika looked away, reminded of her line of suitors, which she would have to be choosing from in a short time. _

"_I must ask," she asked urgently, "Do you have a wife?"_

"_No," Byakuya chuckled, "Never have had one."_

_Yukika sighed in relief but pressed him more information, "Then do you have a wench, a concubine, a lover of some description?"_

"_No, none of them," he assured her, "I'm single." _

"_Are you open to the idea of a relationship?" she asked, surprised at her own forwardness and sense of urgency. _

"_Depends who it is with," he said, dropping his voice low and speaking in her ear._

_She could not ignore the tingles that ran down her spine as he spoke in her ear, his breathing tickling her neck. _

"_If…if it were with a p-princess?" she asked hesitantly, holding her breath whilst he thought about it._

"_How could I say no to a princess?" he asked her, "But it would be a difficult relationship. No one could ever know, and meeting would have to be at night and in a secluded area, where no one could find us. And if some one where to find out, I would surely be killed by the king's troops and she would be disowned for her impudence…but, it is a sacrifice I would make for her."_

"_Oh," she said slowly, the words hitting her at full pelt, she hadn't considered the problems that could occur, "And if the princess was happy to accept those conditions?"_

"_Then I would say yes," he smiled, "But there is only one princess I would say yes too."_

_As the full moon escaped the clouds coverage, it lit up the field they were standing in, revealing his smooth, handsome face, making her blush and look down. However, he gently took her chin and lifted it to look at him directly. _

"_Princess," he whispered, "Will you have a relationship with me?"_

"_Hai," she whispered back, her voice shaky with surprise. She froze as he leant down to close the already small gap between them. She could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat as she felt his soft lips sweep across her own and then kissing the tip of her nose. She lifted her head further so that she captured him in a kiss, listening to her body rather than her head, which was outraging at her audacity. She turned her head to the side a little more, deepening the heated kiss further, making her moan lightly. She blushed at her noise and slowly broke away before she turned her head away from him, hiding her red cheeks with her hands. _

"_Don't turn away," he said, his voice husky, sending more tingles down her spine. _

_She looked back towards him, keeping her hands on her blazing cheeks. He gently removed her hands and held them, making her smile at his sweetness. Her face lit up as the full moon bathed them in light, revealing how gorgeous he was to her again. _

"_It's beautiful," she managed to say as she gazed scenery. _

"_It's nothing compared to you," he replied, stroking her long hair._

"_Thank you," she replied as she continued to blush, "I need to ask, how old are you?" _

_He laughed, surprised at her sudden question, "Twenty."_

_She sighed in utter relief; he was perfect, caring, gorgeous, and young. He raised his eyebrows at her reaction, which made her laugh, embarrassment tingeing her chuckle. _

"_I'm just glad you're so young," she revealed quickly, "The youngest suitor which has been picked out for me is more than twice your age."_

_She suddenly became quiet as she realised that she would have to choose a suitor sooner or later, despite her having a secret relationship with Byakuya. She was enveloped in his arms as her sense of despair became apparent. She buried her head into his chest as he stroked her hair. _

"_I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I can't imagine how dire the situation is for you."_

_Yukika nodded against him, "At least I have found my solace."_

"_You do understand the complexity of the situation, right?" he asked, his voice suddenly solemn. _

"_Yes," she replied, "I still want this though, more than anything."_

_He gave a light chuckle at her enthusiasm, "How will you sneak away from the palace?"_

"_I'll find away," she smile mischievously, "I did tonight, didn't I?"_

_She looked up to see Byakuya smile, making her smile in return. _

"_What made you come here?" he asked, though he already knew the answer._

"_I-I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met," she revealed, blushing, her voice shaky with embarrassment, "I-I had to try and see you again, I'm just glad that it was you who was out here. What were you doing out here anyway? It's past three already." _

_Byakuya laughed, "I kinda have some bouts of insomnia now and again, and especially since I met you, I haven't slept properly in days."_

_Yukika smiled, however her smile soon disappeared it started to become light, she had stayed out longer than was expected. _

"_Don't worry," he soothed, "I will take you home." _

_She nodded as he led her to her horse, giving her a boost up before sitting behind her, taking hold of the reigns as she yawned. He leant down, patting the horse as encouragement, thankful for his 17 hand size and consequent build. She was surprised as her companion allowed Byakuya to control him, giving him the same laid-back treatment that he gave her. Byakuya kicked him on, keeping pressure on the dappled grey as he took them closer and closer to the palace._

_Yukika drifted in and out of unconsciousness as they neared the palace and rested against Byakuya, taking warmth from him. As she opened her eyes, Byakuya had managed to sneak past the no doubt drunken guards and was gently carrying her through the orchard. She frowned a little, why was he risking his life by taking her home? If they were found, both their lives would end before they had barely started. _

"_We aren't going to get caught," he whispered as he held her to him, "Hold onto me."_

_She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, concentrating on the surroundings, looking out for guards or family members. She tried not to think about how she was holding onto him, inches from his lips, which she had the overwhelming need to kiss. She gasped as he began to skilfully climb the trellis, taking her to her room. _

"_How do you know where my room is?" she asked, confused. _

_Byakuya froze, "I-I might have watched you from your room several times." _

"_Oh," she replied, the word 'stalker' coming to mind, "I…see…"_

"_I'm sorry," he chuckled as he carried on, "I know what you're thinking, he's a stalker! It's just that, I love watching you potter around your room, smiling and singing, it's kinda relaxing." _

"_I'm surprised that you manage to get past the guards so much," she replied, blushing as she did so._

"_It's easy," he smiled as he climbed through her window, shifting her onto his back. He let her down slowly, gazing around her imperial bedroom. He gasped at the beauty of the decoration and the sheer incredible style and the level of detail of the carved panels along the rim of the ceiling. Her four-poster bed stood proud, the light material creating a starry canopy above, giving the image of a night sky in the darkness. However, despite her room, to him, she was the most beautiful of all. _

"_Thank you for returning me," she said as she turned to him. _

"_You look tired," he replied as he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down, pulling the covers out and laying them gently over her. As he turned to leave, she seized his hand; pulling him towards her and making him flop on the bed next to her. _

"_Please stay," she mumbled into her pillow, already being taken over by sleep. He smiled, how could he say no? He climbed under the covers, laying next to her and listening to her breathing. _

"_I sorry, but I can't stay long, princess," he murmured into her ear, "It is near day break and I should be up at the farm in an hour." _

"_Uh huh…call me…Yuki…" she mumbled under her breath._

"_Of course, Yuki," he replied, "Sleep."_

_She lightly nodded as she succumbed to sleep. She was pulled into him as he watched her sleep for a short while. However as he let her go, daybreak fast approaching, he noticed how she had a look of melancholy as his warmth left her. He kissed her forehead, making her talk in her sleep. He smiled as he heard is name amongst the incoherent mumblings. He watched her for a few more minutes before he slipped away, easily passing the guards and leaving her to sleep peacefully for the first time in months. _

_xxxxxxx_

Yuki woke up with a start, breathing heavily, and her heart pounding. She threw back the covers, sliding out of bed but falling on her hands and knees as her legs failed her. She looked up, gasping for breath as the warm air smothered her. She managed to stand up slowly, making her way through the house and rushing outside so she could collapse by the fountain, keeping herself upright by putting all her weight on the stone rim.

She took a minute to compose herself, breaking through her chaos for a brief while. She gasped a little, her headache was gone and only confusion and shock was present. She shook her head, what was that? Was that Byakuya? And why was that girl called Yukika? Questions bombarded her head, refusing to go away as she slowly walked back inside, grateful that Jūshirō had not woken up due to her dream. She peered inside their room and smiled as Jūshirō was sleeping peacefully. She carried on, choosing not to stay in the stifling atmosphere, which would only worsen her state. She wandered to the lounge, her mind exhausted as she flopped onto the couch, falling immediately into a dreamless sleep, one thought revealing itself before her, she knew who to get her answers from.

xxxxxxx

That morning, Yuki had rushed out of the house, skipping breakfast and convincing Jūshirō that she had to meet with one of her friends for coffee before she went to work. He nodded as she explained this to him, to which he responded by telling her he would see her in the office. With a smile, she left heading for squad six, using vast quantities of reiatsu to get there as quick as she could.

She concentrated on her finding the right words to use as she flash stepped there, insure of just what to say when she did confront him. She just hoped he would give her the answers she needed.

Her heart was thumping hard in her chest as she entered the gates of the sixth squad barracks. She forced a smile to some of the squad six members who were already hard at work with their morning duties. She tried to compose herself as she made her way to the office and nodded as Renji waved her to Byakuya's room.

She knocked lightly, immediately doubting that he could hear her. However, he answered her in his disdainful voice, she held her breath, this wasn't the voice she had heard the other day and he sounded different in her dreams. She slowly entered, frowning as he was sitting back in his chair, waiting for her, as if he had expected this. She froze for an instant before gathering her courage and pushing on until she was opposite him.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" he asked, making her jump at his sudden question.

"I…um…I," she tried to say but her words failed her.

"Just say it," he said, his voice flint sharp and demanding.

"What do you know about me?" she asked, her voice a distressed cry.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he allowed himself a tiny smile.

"You know what I mean!" she almost yelled, "What do they mean? The dreams, they are as clear as crystal, and you and I are in them. Except, my name is suddenly 'Yukika' and I am some sort of a princess and you're a peasant!"

Byakuya was silent, inwardly proud of her, they were finally getting somewhere. He looked up; giving off the impression he was considering this, drawing it out a little longer for her. At her frustrated sigh, he reached under his desk and looked through his drawers before pulling out the object he had needed. He admired it for a few seconds before holding it out for her to look at. She hesitantly took it from him and turned it over to look at it. As she looked at it, she had failed to notice Rasen enter the room through the window. As she studied the picture she had been given, she narrowed her eyes, making out the scene in front of her. She gasped as she did before she felt her body become suddenly heavy. She struggled to stay upright and Rasen ran over to her to support her.

Yuki's eyes had dilated and her voice had matured a little as she spoke.

"The cycle has been broken," she suddenly said, with a voice and a presence that was alien to her. She tried to call out but her own voice wouldn't come through, only the other woman's voice sounded. Byakuya had gotten up in a flash and had pinned her to the wall, keeping her there as she had started to thrash around.

"Don't do this Yukika," he commanded, "Let her go."

"No," she cried, "I have been dormant for centuries, and now I have found you, let me out!"

"I cannot," he continued in a stern voice, "This is how you are now, if you want to go back to how things were act on it through her instead of trying to take over her. If you continue to do this, you will break her soul and destroy the both of you at the same time."

"I don't care, I…" she tried to say.

"Enough," Byakuya interrupted her, "You, her, I and Rasen are all in this together, if anything happens to any one of us, then all of it will fail."

Yuki stopped struggling against him, considering his words for a second before dropping her voice again, "You weren't always this cruel, Byakuya."

Byakuya flinched at her voice; she was back, here in this room. It was torture, his lips hovered above hers for an instant, however he suddenly built up a binding spell and bound her to stop her from outraging when he let go. He left go and quickly placed two fingers by the side of her neck before chanting an incantation. Yuki struggled wildly before she flopped, stunned for a brief second. She looked up slowly, her eyes normal and her voice the same the pitch. He had to look away however, she looked exactly the same as she always did, even when she had been taken over, but this time she had the innocence that she had had when they had met for the first time.

"What happened?" she asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Nothing too bad," he replied, "You look tired, sleep."

She held her breath as he sounded just like her had done in her dream.

"Byakuya…" she whispered before he gently pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled away, she was falling asleep, exhausted from her struggle.

"Princess," he asked, his voice satin soft, "Will you have a relationship with me?"

"Hai," she mumbled in her light sleep, not fully hearing the question.

"That was close," Rasen suddenly said as Byakuya took her of the office, past a wide-eyed Renji as he had heard the commotion, and out to the barracks.

"I hadn't know that Yukika was connected to her that much," he replied, "It will be difficult, now she has been woken within Yuki, she will not like Yuki's actions."

"Is there anyway to separate them?" Rasen asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "They are one being essentially, however her ties with the past are strong and if she is going to overcome her, Yuki is going to have to do it herself."

"How?" Rasen asked quickly as they made their way to the squad thirteen barracks.

"I don't know," he replied again, annoyance tingeing his voice now, "She may be able to control her and expel her being from her body. Even if she does, she will still be like her; she does have her soul after all."

"One thing is clear however," Rasen interjected, "You need to seduce her, that way both will be satisfied and will be able to live with each other."

"It's not that easy," he explained, "Yuki does love Jūshirō, even though Yukika does not care for him. I don't think she would appreciate me seducing her whilst she is married. However, Yukika is wrong, she isn't fully aware of Yuki's life, which suggests that Yukika's influence over her is little and she may be able to be freed from Yuki if this is the case. The cycle, as of yet isn't broken, but when Yuki marries, it will be, we still have time."

Rasen nodded, as they entered the squad thirteen barracks, earning the confused and worried looks of Yuki's subordinates and the whispering that followed. He entered Jūshirō's office without knocking and met a confused Jūshirō. He gasped and stood up, rushing over to him and taking Yuki out of his arms. He held her close to him as he frowned at Byakuya.

"She was with Rukia when I heard she had fainted, Rukia had called me on her phone as she could not help her, and as my barracks was close to them, I helped her out." He lied flawlessly.

"Thank you," Jūshirō thanked him, "She has been under a lot of stress recently."

Byakuya nodded as he left, taking Rasen with him, which earned her a confused look from Jūshirō. They left quickly, Rasen shaking her head as they ran; "Maybe she wouldn't be so stressed if he would give it to her."

Byakuya rolled his eyes as Rasen continued, "That's why you need to get a move on and take her! Invite her over, seduce her and have her against the wall or something!"

"Must you be so vulgar?" he snapped.

"Oh, wall not your style?" she smirked, "What about moonlit nights in the forest?"

Byakuya's look shot daggers at her as she grinned up at him. Byakuya however couldn't deny that he didn't want that, there was nothing more than her that he wanted. There was nothing he wouldn't give for just a single night with her. The fact that Jūshirō ignored her wants made his blood boil.

"Calm down," Rasen said as they reached the squad six barracks.

"I know," he replied, "I have decided Rasen; I know exactly how to keep the cycle from breaking."

**A/N: Plase review! Thank you for my reivews =3 i love reading them and it makes me happy that you guys like my stories! **

**So we see Yukika for the first time and Yuki is torn between her love for Jushiro and her influence from Yukika which pushes her towards Byakuya! What wil she do?**

**In the next chapter, Yuki turns 17, along with a little surprise from her grandfather and her wedding day draws closer and closer. As well as this, what will Jushiro do when her dreams become lust filled? **

**See you then!**


	26. Changes

**A/N: Hey, hey all, I'm soooo sorry that it has been ages since my last update but not only did I have exams to revise for and sit, I had a lot of hours at work and was generally busy. Besides, thss is he longest chapter yet, it being 36 pages long hehe, have fun reading it. **

**I have also been writing some other things including a Fruits Basket fic, a Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot, an Utawarerumono one-shot, a Strawberry Panic one-shot and a new Bleach story featuring Jushiro, Byakuya, Rukia and Toshiro hehe, it's called "If Only You Knew" and will be published after I have finished "The Will to Change." So watch this space!**

**I do however have some _BAD_ news, I am putting this story on hold for a while as well as my Byaruki if you read that too in order to finish my Rukitake before I go on holiday for a month, guess where I am going...ok, I am going to Japan, aren't u jealous? hehe :p Anyways, sorry about this but I will post one in a month and a half or so, sorry! **

**I do not own Bleach, just Yuki and Rasen and my other character**

**WARNING: This chapter contains light lime/lemon so read at ur own will.**

**Warning, this story cotains: Lime, Lemons, Violence, Language, Hurt, Grief, Pain, Dark plots and adult themes, _please_ don't read if you are not old enough!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Changes

Yuki stared out the window as she drummed her fingers on her desk, occasionally glancing at Jūshirō as she pondered. She watched as the sakura branches swayed in the breeze, shaking pre-mature flowers, coaxing them to open. She sighed, is that how Jūshirō saw her, as pre-mature? Was she too young not ready for that kind of relationship in his eyes? She glanced at him, watching for a few seconds before looking back. She sighed again, tomorrow she was turning seventeen, only one year before legal adulthood and she knew he would never give her the birthday present she wanted. She looked forward to it; however she knew she would have to hide her disappointment when he gave her a material gift, even if he had made it himself, she wanted him and him only.

"You look kinda bored," Jūshirō chuckled as he walked to open the window that Yuki was transfixed on; letting in the mild breeze that immediately caressed her face.

"You could say that," she replied, her gaze staying on the tree and refusing to meet his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, putting her off guard.

"Um, you know," she said slowly, trying to think of something, he never asked her this before, so why start now? "Just about us…you…me…tomorrow…"

"Oh yes," he smirked, "I haven't forgotten. I think you're gonna like your present this year."

"Really?" she asked, a little hope forming, she knew she would regret allowing the feeling.

"Yes," he replied, his voice now a little teasing, "I have done it all myself, so I took extra care with it."

Yuki smiled and nodded as she contemplated the word 'it'. Did he mean it as in an object, as in he made an object for her, bought an object for her and wrapped it especially or something? Or did he mean 'it' as in an event, a party perhaps? She looked down, a party was the last thing she wanted and needed. She miserably shut the window Jūshirō had just opened and left him to finish up, she told him she needed a walk and excused herself.

Upon hitting the streets of seireitei, Rasen appeared faithfully at her side, her face like thunder.

"I don't know why you are marrying him," she said, her voice as sharp as flint.

"Because I love him?" Yuki supplied the answer.

"That may be so," she mused, smiling at her persuasion tactics, "But if he loved you, would he treat you like this? Ignore your blatant needs and refuse to touch you? He's certainly not stupid, he knows what you crave and yet he turns a blind eye…that's not love, that's cruelty."

"He has his reasons," Yuki shot back, refusing to succumb to the despair anymore, "I shouldn't argue with them or try to change him. That's the Jūshirō I know and love, he's not some player whose only aim is to use me and dump me."

"True," Rasen said slowly, "But he doesn't want to 'use' you at all and he neglects your basic instinct."

She didn't reply, only rolled her eyes, trying to ignore Rasen's all-too-true statement. As they turned the corner and entered the deserted street, Rasen stopped, unnoticed by Yuki who carried on as usual and continued to walk with her head down. She heard Rasen whine a little, prompting her to look up. She raised her eyebrows as she did so, surprised at her discovery.

She stood motionless as Byakuya made his way towards her, his face expressionless and his gaze locked onto her. She began to feel slightly dizzy as he came closer and closer, his stare boring into her.

"You look unwell," he said to her, making her jump, how had he gotten here so fast?

"I am quite fine, thank you," she managed to reply, keeping her eyes firmly on one the trees behind him. She allowed her eyes to meet his for a brief second, and instantly regretted it as she found that she could not look away.

"Are you getting everything you need?" he asked, smiling inwardly as he edged slightly closer to her, "Are you getting enough sleep at night? Are you eating enough? Are you getting too much sleep perhaps?"

"Yes, Yes," she brushed off casually, "I have been getting lots…of…sleep…"

Her eyes opened wide for an instant as she gasped, realisation hitting her, he knew about her and Jūshirō's problem, but how?

Sensing her awareness he allowed the slightest smile for a brief second before he bent down to whisper in her ear, as quick as lightning, "I know what you need, Yuki. And I know how he isn't responding to your advances, only I understand your situation. I will help you with your problem."

He kissed her cheek before flash stepping away, the whole event passing in seconds. Frozen on the spot, Yuki stood for a few seconds, her head spinning with his words, confusion filling her. She dropped to her knees, her legs failing her, she shook her head, there is no way that he knows, how could he? She didn't understand the situation, what does he know about her situation? How would he help? The only thing he ever did when they were together was kiss her and try to seduce her!

Her body felt light as she tried to stand up, a headache instantly infiltrating her mind. She fell back down, being caught by Rasen who instantly carried her back to her squad, smiling all the way.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō sat patiently next to Yuki as she lay in bed, unconscious. She had been so for several hours now, hardly moving, her breathing the only indication she was actually alive. He watched as Retsu placed her hands over her forehead, closing her eyes, apparently trying to listen to her as she asked Jūshirō to remain absolutely silent as she did so.

After a while she removed her hands, turning to a worried Jūshirō who was holding Yuki's cold hand protectively.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked, his voice quiet, almost on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm not sure," Retsu concluded, "I'm sorry, I have never experienced this type of illness before. There is definitely something not right about her, and I believe it is more psychological rather than physical. After examining her she seems healthy with my physical ailment, but her head seems…blocked, almost."

"Blocked?" Jūshirō asked, confused at Retsu's answer.

"I can't describe it," she said, trying to find the words to describe it, "Her head is full of…activity, well it should be, but not to this extent. She has something that she can't get over or is causing her psychological harm. Is she getting over something or is she having a problem?"

Jūshirō thought for a moment, she hadn't lost a family member or a friend so it couldn't be grief or mourning. Work wasn't particularly stressful; their relationship was as good as ever, wasn't it? Retsu watched as he mulled over the possibilities, raising her eyebrows as he frowned at something.

"Yes?" she asked, making him shake his head.

"I thought it was perhaps our relationship, but there is nothing wrong with it, so I am out of ideas," he lied, having a strong feeling what her pent up stress could be about.

"I see," Retsu replied as she stood up, packing her things into her case, "I can't prescribe anything for her as such, but I suggest you get to the bottom of this before it causes any more harm. It could be stress related so I think you should build on your relationship if you think that could be the problem."

"Like what?" he asked, suspecting the answer.

"Watch some movies together, have a spa day, spend more time in the bedroom, you know, enjoy each other's company," she smiled, giving Jūshirō a little wink as she said so. Jūshirō blushed a little at her 'subscription,' making her laugh at him.

"Anyway, it is unlikely she will wake until tomorrow morning," Retsu informed him as she walked to the front door. Jūshirō followed, reluctantly leaving her side so that he could see Retsu to the door, "I will talk to her before the Women's meeting tomorrow and tell her the same as I have told you, good night, Jūshirō."

She smiled as she walked out of the front door, giving a little wave.

"Good night, Retsu," he replied, turning back to his room quietly. He didn't look at Yuki as he changed, guilt almost tearing him apart as he slid into bed next to her. He turned the light off before turning to face her. He gently brushed her cool cheek, realising how she had become a little paler than usual and how her body temperature had dropped. Although he was worried, he trusted Retsu's judgement; her deep sleep could be an explanation for her change in body temperature and complexion.

He allowed himself to stroke her neck lightly, loosening her Shihakusho, which she had passed out in, so that she could be less constricted. He pushed it off her shoulders before deciding to take it off as it could rub in the night and irritate her. His heart was thumping as he untied her sash, letting it slide to the floor as he eased her out of her top and placed it on the floor as well. He was short of breath, he had never taken off her clothes before, is this what he would be like when he does take her?

He lay down next to her, sharing her pillow instead of using his own. His hand flittered along her collarbone, skimming her neck and stopping at her breasts. He removed his hand, ignoring his impulses, it was becoming harder and harder to resist her, it was a constant battle to keep his control. He moved her hair from her face a little more, allowing him to analyse her emotionless face. He had never seen her so expressionless, it made him shiver.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't know this was causing you so much harm. I will have to change your present slightly and help you with this…only if I can help you a little…"

He sighed, his warm breath tickling her ear, making her stir ever so slightly. She inhaled deeply before exhaling loudly as Jūshirō watched her, fascinated by her sleeping patterns. He laid a strong arm across her, holding her without moving or disturbing her. He leant forward, kissing her forehead before laying down with her, falling into a light sleep.

xxxxxxx

When Yuki woke the next morning, it was only just light. She tried to sit up, only to find that Jūshirō was lying across her, trapping her. She smiled, if only he were awake and trapping her to the bed. She soon frowned however as she noticed her peculiar attire. Why was she wearing only her hakamas? She thought for a few minutes, listening to Jūshirō's breathing, until she gasped, remembering how she had fainted due to Byakuya. But why was her top and sash on the floor? Could it be that Jūshirō had removed them for her? She shook her head, Jūshirō would never do that, he would probably faint himself at seeing part of her body. But then…who?

She looked towards the window, seeing the cherry blossoms bloom in the crisp spring air. She managed to wriggle out of his grasp, leaving him asleep as she grabbed her nightgown and exited their room. She walked down the corridor, turning to the veranda and then outside, the chilly air hitting her immediately. She shivered a little before continuing, stepping onto the grass and standing under the pre-mature tree. She smiled as she raised her hand, moving her fingers slowly, coaxing out the flowers from their buds. She had failed to hear Jūshirō's footsteps as he had woken up shortly after her and had followed her, instead focusing on her work.

"You're up early," Jūshirō said with a smile as he watched her. Yuki gasped and turned around, nearly crushing the flower with shock. She smiled however, laughing to herself as she drew her own flowers towards her and teleported to Jūshirō's side in a flurry of petals.

"How did you do that?" he asked, astonished, "That wasn't flash stepping was it?"

Yuki shook her head with a grin, "No, I teleported."

"How?" he asked, still in shock, how could a soul reaper teleport without using flash step?

"Well, I realised that I can control petals from pretty much everywhere, the trees, the flowers, from Rasen, from apart of my own soul…" she explained.

"Your own soul?" his voice now tinged with concern.

"Yeah, oh, don't worry, I am not tearing my soul apart, they are apart of me, and I can use them as I will," she assured him before teleporting around the garden with her own petals. She finished by standing in front of him.

"Oh, Happy Birthday," he wished her, "You will have your present later."

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that," she admitted as she checked her watch, gasping at the time, "I'm gonna be late for our meeting!"

"Oh," Jūshirō replied, "Go and get ready and I can tidy up, I made sure we have the day off. Have fun with your friends."

Yuki smiled as she flash stepped into the house to get ready as Jūshirō looked back at the tree. He noted her work, nodding at the ones that had fully opened and frowning at one that had opened but still retained its dull colours and was small in comparison.

"It wasn't ready," he said to himself before turning back, his gaze falling on the window of their bedroom where Yuki was changing, "I wonder if she is."

xxxxxxx

"It's about time you got here," Rangiku said happily as Yuki finally turned up for the meeting, "We've all been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was held up," she apologized as she took her seat amongst the excited women.

"Hmm, keeping you in bed was he?" Yoruichi said with a wink.

"Something like that," Yuki replied, her face reddening by the minute, secretly wishing that that were true.

"Well tell him to put you down for two minutes," Rangiku said in pretend scolding voice, "Your girlfriends need you too."

"Thank Kami he is not like my captain," Nanao interjected, "Otherwise he would have been like this since day one."

"I take it captain Kyorakū hasn't given up on you, Nanao," Retsu asked from across the table. Nanao rolled her eyes and shook her head, ruffling the papers in front of her in frustration as a response.

"You love it really," Rangiku said with a smile, taking the papers from Nanao's hand, "Today ladies, we are doing nothing."

Frowns appeared on many faces and several confused noises escaped their lips.

"Well, since Aizen betrayed us, we have had no proper meeting and it's been work, work, and more work!" she pointed out, "Today is Yuki's birthday, even more of a reason to celebrate."

"Yeah, we all have gifts," Kiyone said, bringing out a brightly wrapped gift from under the table and placing it in front of her.

"You shouldn't have, really," Yuki tried, however Rukia cut her off.

"Yes, we should, happy seventeenth birthday, Yuki," she smiled, pulling out a present of her own. She pushed the large pink box into the middle where Momo passed it to Rangiku, who in turn prised it open and lifted it out. Yuki gasped as she placed it in front of her, seeing how it had been intricately decorated.

"Did you make it yourself, Rukia?" Yuki asked, astonished.

"Sure did, me and Momo both," she replied, "We spent all morning making it so it would be fresh."

"Arigato, Rukia-chan," she smiled as Nemu retrieved a large bag from the corner. From it, she produced a knife, several cups, a small wrapped box, and several much larger boxes. She passed the knife to Rangiku who began placing candles on the colossal chocolate cake that Rukia and Momo had made while Nanao and Retsu took the much larger boxes. Kiyone and her sister aided Yoruichi who was piling Yuki's presents next to her while Momo and Rukia retrieved the bottles of fizzy drinks and Soifon got the sake for Rangiku.

Yuki was overwhelmed as Retsu and Nanao pulled out plates of cakes, sweets and general sweet foodstuffs from the boxes, placing them on the desk. Rukia and Momo quickly gave everybody generous cups of brightly coloured drinks as Rangiku passed the cake to Yuki, the flames flickering a little. Yuki blushed as they wished her a happy birthday and watched her blow out the candles. They wasted no time in cutting it and giving a sizeable chunk to Yuki before distributing it round, along with other pieces of cakes and biscuits.

"What has Jūshirō given you?" Retsu asked.

"Um, he hasn't," Yuki explained, "He said I would get my present later and that I would like it very much because he was done it all himself."

"Wow, you lucky so and so," Rangiku said quickly, "That's man talk for 'I'm your sex slave tonight'."

"Not necessarily," Soifon replied, "He could have made her a gift, like a piece of jewellery or a photo-album and such."

"Considering how these two are," Yoruichi mused, "I would go with Rangiku's guess."

"Like what?!" Yuki exclaimed her voice high and her face crimson despite the real truth.

"You know," Kiyone giggled, slightly tipsy from Rangiku's sake, "At it like rabbits."

"Oh," Rangiku said, "That reminds me, my gift."

She passed it to Yuki excitedly, "Now, I was going to get you every woman's best friend, but I figured since you are getting it from Captain Ukitake every night, you don't really need it that much, so I took Yoruichi's idea and got you something else."

"Ok…and a woman's best friend being…" Yuki asked, a little worried about the answer.

"A rabbit," Rangiku explained, "Now, now, open it!"

"I…see…" Yuki managed to say as she opened the box, lifting off the lid and recognising the pink gift paper from somewhere, however she couldn't put her finger on it. She removed the paper, revealing two pieces of clothing. She gasped as she remembered where she had seen it before. She felt the lace of the sky blue baby doll and smiled, her fingers trailing to the baby pink one.

"Thank you," she said, leaning over and embracing her friend, "I will enjoy wearing them."

"Your captain will too," she replied with a laugh.

Yuki nodded, "The white one I have worked wonders."

"Mine next," Nemu told her, passing her the small box wrapped in ribbons. She took it from her with a thank you and undid the ribbons, opening the fragile gift. She lifted the small glass bottle out of the padded box, gazing at the crystal clear liquid.

"Let me guess, and aphrodisiac potion?" Yoruichi asked Nemu, who shook her head in response.

"It's a bath potion," she revealed, "I wasn't sure what to get, so I experimented in the lab while my captain was in a meeting and I came up with this. Just one drop makes the water smell like flowers. I know you wield flowers so I used the scent of all your favourites and put them in the potion. It is random too, so each time you use it, you don't know which flower it will be. Oh, and you can use it in the hot tub too, because they are bigger, it takes two drops and the smell with be the same flower for that. I tested it thoroughly for side affects and how it would work so it took a while."

"Wow, that's incredible," Yuki replied, replacing the bottle, "Thank you, it must have taken a lot of work and effort."

Nemu nodded with a smile as she placed it to her side with her nightgowns and was given various other gifts by her friends. Retsu had given her a romance novel, Rangiku had interjected that it was for use in case they run out of ideas and Kiyone and her sister had given her a season of her favourite television show. Nanao had given her a CD of her favourite j-pop band whilst Yachiru, who was still munching on chocolate, gave her some pocky sticks and some boxes of candy.

"Since Rangiku stole my idea," Yoruichi said, giving Rangiku a look of daggers for a second, "I had to get you something else, don't worry, it isn't a pair of handcuffs or anything."

Yuki nodded, relieved that Yoruichi's present wasn't full of innuendo or something that she couldn't use, given her current situation. Yoruichi gave her a small box, similar to Nemu's but slightly different in the pattern and colour. She opened it carefully, revealing an ornamental hair clip in the shape of a rose, the glass reflecting in the light.

"You see," Yoruichi explained, "It's a hair piece and I got it because I think it would look nice for your wedding, so you can wear it on the big day."

"Thank you," she smiled as she hugged her with zeal.

"So," Retsu concluded, "When is the big day?"

"Oh," Yuki said, remembering what she had to tell her friends, "Next month, so mid-may, when it's warm but not too hot."

"Good idea," Rangiku agreed, "So is it going to be in a church with all the trimmings?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, in the back garden, to be blunt." Many frowns prompted her to continue, "You guys have never seen our garden have you?"

Everyone shook their head, Momo speaking up, "But we will soon won't we?"

Yuki nodded, "Of course, you're all invited, and I'm not sure about all the trimmings, I haven't looked at dresses or kimonos yet or catering or anything."

"Hold the phone!" Rangiku almost yelled, making them all jump, "You're getting married next month and you haven't arranged anything?!"

Yuki shook her head sheepishly as Rangiku placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"It's the thing that every ten-year-old dreams about and yet you haven't done anything to make it perfect?"

"Um, no," Yuki continued, "But I would like to point out that when I was ten, I was roaming the streets of Rukongai trying to find a way to survive each day, not thinking what my wedding would be like."

"We can help," Nanao said before Rangiku could blow a gasket, "We will take you dress shopping so that Captain Ukitake won't see it and we can help to give out invitations and help with the catering. All you guys will have to do is get the Minister and the chairs and the decorations."

"Really?" Yuki asked, astonished.

"Of course," Nemu replied, "And we will be there on the day to do your hair and make-up as well as give you advice for walking down the isle."

"I want to be a bridesmaid!" Rangiku yelled with glee.

"And me," Kiyone cried.

"And me," Rukia said.

"Ok, ok," Yuki said, "I'll see what I can do!"

"And there is the matter of the hen night…" Yoruichi grinned cheekily.

"Oh, yes," Rangiku grinned, a smile to match Yoruichi's, "We will have to have it a few days before the wedding and I have a few ideas in mind."

Rangiku winked at Yuki, making Kiyone giggle again, the sake taking full effect as she was soon in fits of laughter. Yuki smiled as she glanced at her watch, her eyebrows rising at the time. Rukia frowned, checking her own watch and gasping.

"It's nearly two already," she explained, "We need to get going; the room is needed in half an hour."

"Let's tidy up," Nanao said, starting to clear the things from the table. The women nodded as they got up to clean their things, carrying the empty drinks bottles to the bin and putting the uneaten cakes and sweets in one of the boxes for Yuki to take home.

"Yuki," Nemu said as she helped her pack her cake, "I think we should organise your dress shopping soon, you need to get a nice one and the new season is out at the end of this week. We can help you pick and give you advice."

"Don't forget your credit card," Nanao added, "Or Jūshirō's, if he is under the thumb."

"Well considering he is her slave…then yes, he is definitely under the thumb," Rangiku laughed.

"He is not!" Yuki replied, her face now crimson, "Our relationship is completely equal!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yoruichi brushed off casually.

"Right," Rangiku seriously, directing her attention towards Yuki, "We will meet you on Saturday at the mall to go wedding dress shopping and bring lots of cards, you need a lot of jewellery too, oh, and shoes!"

"Ok," Yuki said with a smile, "Thanks, I will need all the help I can get."

Rangiku nodded to Yuki as she embraced each of her friends, not noticing Retsu who had wandered over to her, a small smile on her face.

"Yuki," she said, her voice quiet, "I will help you carry your presents and cake home. It is necessary that I speak with you."

Yuki nodded before she and Retsu started to pick up her things and said their last farewells to the girls Saturday. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Retsu spoke, breaking the golden rule.

"Yuki," she started delicately, "What happened yesterday to make you faint?"

"Oh," Yuki replied slowly, not expecting Retsu to have asked her that, "I was walking when I realised that I had a headache and I ran into an old friend. I guess I must have fainted because of the heat or something."

"I see," Retsu mused, "And who is this friend?"

"Just one of my friends from school," she lied, reluctant to inform her of her predicament with Byakuya.

"And who brought you home, this friend?" she asked.

"No," she replied, "Rasen, my companion brought me home."

"I see," she said slowly, "Well, when Jūshirō and I brought you home, I ran some tests on you, to see if I could find the root of the problem, as I was told this isn't the first time you have fainted recently."

Yuki nodded, urging Retsu to continue, "What I found is that there is something deep and psychological bothering you, is there something on your mind?"

"Um…" Yuki said, trying to substitute a reason, rather than telling her the truth.

"Jūshirō said it was perhaps because of your relationship, has there been a mini-breakdown? A lack of communication?"

"Nope," Yuki said with confidence, "We talk a lot, so I don't see the problem. It must be because I have been a little tired recently and I have been working hard and organising the wedding and things."

"I see," she repeated, "Well if that is the case then relax a bit, get some sleep and spend more time with your husband-to-be."

Yuki nodded, forcing a smile, cursing to herself that she could not spend the kind of time she wanted with Jūshirō. The two friends continued to talk as they made their way back to the Ukitake household, taking longer than expected as they discussed the wedding, the hen night and the important trip on Saturday. It was nearly three when they arrived, Yuki leading Retsu through the front door and helping her place her things on the living room table. Neither of them saw head or tail or Jūshirō as they put the cake in the fridge and moved Yuki's presents to her room.

She bid farewell to Retsu as she showed her out before turning and wandering through the house, frowning, as Jūshirō seemed to have disappeared. After ten minutes, she walked back into the warm kitchen and stood for a few minutes, pondering as to where he could have gone. However she jumped as she felt a strong pair of arms embrace her, pulling her back as she cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, shocked from the sudden contact.

"Can't a man hug his fiancé?" Jūshirō enquired.

"Well you usually don't," she said wryly, making him laugh a little.

"I thought I would make an exception because it's your birthday and all," he admitted, making her sigh, she only had one day of some form of physical contact with him.

"Where have you been?" she asked suspiciously as he let go, letting her turn round to face him.

"It's a surprise," he said in a mysterious voice, "You will see later. But now, I have something fun that we can do together."

Yuki's eyes widened, her heart pounding as she guessed what he meant, today was the day, about bloody time too. She shook of her critical thoughts as she edged closer to him, taking her own initiative as she took his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom in excitement.

"Where are we going?" Jūshirō asked, utterly confused.

"To the bedroom," she revealed, her body shaking with anticipation and her heart hammering.

"Why are we going there? I was talking about baking a cake together," he said, still confused, "I have the ingredients and things ready."

Yuki stopped in her tracks, disappointment flooding through her as she stood still for a moment, not realising how she was nearly short of breath already.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, trying to hide her overwhelming frustration, "I-I wanted to show you my presents, they are lovely, and the girls really tried hard with them."

"Well," Jūshirō replied slowly, "I can see them later. But I have all the ingredients and things to make a cake; it will be fun to do together, it is your birthday and all."

"Y-Yes," she said, her cheerful voice forced, "That sounds fun."

Yuki cursed herself as they made their way back to the kitchen, how could she be so stupid? Of course he wouldn't give her what she desperately needed, she felt so stupid for letting herself get carried away, for letting herself believe that he could possibly allow her some pleasure.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice concerned now, "You are a little quiet."

"Yeah," she assured him, "I'm fine."

Jūshirō smiled as he took her back into the kitchen, leading her by her hand and ignoring the wave of guilt that had washed over him. Thoughts raced through his mind, why would she lead him to the bedroom? He had a sneaking suspicion that her intentions had been less than honourable, deep down knowing the reason for her sudden excitement. He sighed to himself, unable to shake off this feeling as the made their way back. He released her and continued to the fridge, pulling out various things and putting them on the side, oblivious to Yuki's silence and reluctance to help him as thoughts hammered his head.

She stood for a few minutes, watching as Jūshirō turned on the oven and bustled through the kitchen, ignoring her almost. Only until she sighed did he turn around and watch her staring at the floor.

"Yuki?" he asked, confusion and concern in his voice.

"Hai," she replied, her voice quiet and small. The melancholy in her voice cut through him, another wave of guilt consuming him.

"Do you want to help me?" he continued carefully, unsure as to how she would react.

She shook her head, making Jūshirō sigh. He edged closer and closer so that there was little space between them. She looked up; her eyes full of shock as he continued to edge closer, backing her against the counter top until she was leaning backwards slightly. Convincing himself that he could stop in time, he put his hand behind her back lowering so that she was looking directly up at him. He could feel how her heart was pounding as he hovered over her, no gap between them now. He moved both of his hands quickly, pinning her wrists to the table beside her head, making her gasp at his forceful way.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear, his voice slightly husky now.

"Jūshirō…" she whispered in reply, closing her eyes and taking in his sweet scent.

"Yes," he said, trying not to react to how she had sensually said his name.

"I…will help, it sounds fun…" she replied, too happy to care what she was saying.

"It is," he continued in a soft voice, "But it won't be as fun as your present tonight…"

"Can't I have it now?" she asked, her voice almost begging.

"No," he teased, "It wouldn't be the same."

She found herself sighing as he let go, standing away from her and leaving her by herself. She reluctantly got up, her head spinning as she made her way over to him, standing by him and awaiting instructions. She smiled a little as she helped him whisk the batter; her head full of ideas about her present, maybe tonight was the night after all. She continued to help him quickly, speeding up the process so she could she her present sooner.

She soon sighed in relief as the oven timer rang, signalling that it was finally ready. She laughed as her stomach rumbled as Jūshirō placed it on the table, she glanced at the clock and gasped, it was six o'clock after all. She ate quickly, enjoying the chocolate taste on her tongue. She put her plate in the dishwasher and stood for a few minutes while Jūshirō did the same and tidied the kitchen, aware of Yuki's anxiety. He faced her with a smile once he was done, seeing her face light up.

"Um…" she started to say, however she was cut off by Jūshirō's response.

"Yes," he replied, "You can have your present now…or part one of your present now."

"Part one?" she questioned.

Jūshirō nodded, "There are two parts to it."

"Oh," Yuki replied, "I see."

Jūshirō led her into their room, hearing her gasp, and making him laugh at her obvious guess. Once inside, he asked her to sit down on the bed as he went over to the dressing table, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a box. He smiled as he made his way back over to her, sitting down beside her and giving her his gift. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid carefully, revealing a piece of jewellery. She smiled at the gold necklace as she lifted it out of the box.

"You see," Jūshirō explained, "It's a pure, gold, heart pendant and there is a surprise inside when you open it."

She gasped at how pretty it was, stroking it with her fingertips as she stared at it. Jūshirō leant over her a little, lifting it out of the box and holding it for her to see. Her eyes widened a little as he gently opened it, revealing the message inside as he passed it to her gently. She smiled as she read the delicately engraved message, running her index finger over Jūshirō's name and then her own before seeing the other side of the heart and reading the words, '_I love you.' _

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, her gaze transfixed on the pendant.

Yuki was so engrossed in her gift that she failed to notice how Jūshirō had gently untied her sash with one hand, dropping it on the ground. Only when she felt him push the top piece of her Shihakusho down, exposing her neck and shoulders, did she look at him, her eyes wide from shock. He moved quickly so that he was kneeling behind her, unclasping the necklace and putting it on, making her shiver as his fingertips brushed her skin lovingly.

"I suppose you can have your second present now," he said lightly as he looked out the window, glad to see the sun was beginning to set.

"What is it?" she asked, hope rising through her.

"Well, I thought that you and I could spend some time in the onsen together," he revealed, trying not to stroke her too much, he would save that for later.

"Really?" she asked, smiling to herself, "I'll go get my swimming costume."

"You don't need it," he whispered, pulling her Shihakusho down a little more, "We're going to bathe together…naked…"

Yuki gasped, did he really say that? She shook her head a tad, he couldn't have of, and he would never say anything like that.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jūshirō?" she said quickly, turning round to face him.

"It's me," he assured her, his expression genuine, "I thought you might like this."

Yuki nodded enthusiastically, shock and happiness rushing over her as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom, retrieving four towels and smiling at her. He looked outside as she stood up, her smile reflecting his. He nodded to himself as she saw the first star appear in the sky, the sun setting fast, and giving way to the velvet evening.

Yuki threaded her fingers through his, loving how she could be romantic with him, however she could not shake off the knowledge that this was for tonight only. She shook her head a little, scalding herself for being ungrateful for the situation. She smiled as Jūshirō led her through the garden, weaving down the winding paths and over the various large ponds, homes to the golden and red koi carp.

She sighed in happiness as they reached the onsen, seeing how the steaming water had rose petals floating over it and several candles around the side, she was glad there was no wind that night. She frowned as she saw two screens opposite each other, making Jūshirō smile as he passed her two towels.

"So one set of the towels is to use while in the onsen and we change behind the screens?" she asked, a little disheartened already.

"Yeah," he replied, noting the disappointment in her voice.

Yuki nodded, knowing already how to change this. She smiled as she chose one of the screens to change behind, changing slowly and throwing her clothes over the top. She wrapped the towel around her, taking as long as physically possible and nodding to herself when she peeked round the side and saw Jūshirō waiting for her in the onsen. She walked from behind the screen, approaching the steps and smiling to herself, her heart racing and part of her mind outraging at her motives. She kept her gaze on Jūshirō who was frowning as to why she was standing still as her slightly shaking hands untied her towel, letting it cascade to the floor and pooling around her feet. She nearly laughed at Jūshirō as his eyes opened wide and he blushed a little before managing to look away.

Jūshirō fixed his gaze on one of the trees, his heart also starting to race as she stood in front of him. It took all of his self-restraint to keep looking away, her image imprinted on his mind. He heard her wade over to him, making him turn back as she rested on his lap, her face inches from his.

"Why aren't you wearing a towel?" he asked her keeping his hands firmly pinned to his side.

"Well you did say we would be naked," she pointed out.

"Not like that," he said, "As in, with towels but no swimming costumes as it were."

"Well," Yuki continued, "I like it my way."

Jūshirō raised his eyebrows, he agreed with her one hundred percent but for the time being he could not reveal this.

"Yes, you may like getting your own way but-"

Yuki cut him off as she took her initiative, leaning forward and kissing him, desire and love fuelling her. After a few seconds he responded, allowing her this small pleasure and deepening the kiss for her. He groaned a little as she changed positions, straddling his waist, her body pressing against his as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. Yuki ran her fingers over his strong back as Jūshirō reluctantly pulled away, moving to her neck, and leaving a trail of searing kisses along her collar bone. She gave a small moan as he nibbled her neck, and nipping at her ear affectionately, her noise urging him. She held her breath as his hands moved slightly, taking hold of her sides, and his hands inches from her breasts.

Jūshirō continued his work, his head yelling at him to stop before this developed any further. However, his body and needs urged him to continue, and Yuki's reaction encouraging him even further. His hands itched to journey upwards, the need to touch her and hear her enjoyment again overwhelming him. His mind continued to yell as he slowly eased one hand upwards, his hand taking hold of her once more as his thumb brushed her nipple, causing her to grind her hips against his. Jūshirō groaned again at the feeling, lust coursing through him.

"Don't do that, Yuki," he warned, his voice strained.

"Why not?" she managed to ask, her voice faint as she had little breath to respond with.

"Because it makes me want to take you here," he admitted, unable to control what he was saying.

"Then why don't you?" she asked, running her hands over his chest, persuading him.

"Don't tempt me," he warned again, slowly loosing the battle for self-restraint.

"Jūshirō…" she whispered, doing exactly what he told her not to.

Something inside Jūshirō temporarily snapped as he stood up, taking her with him as he now carried her in his arms. However as he was about to flash step to their room, he stopped, his self-restraint returning as he locked eyes with her.

"I…can't…" he said slowly, sitting back down and breaking the gaze.

"Why not?" Yuki asked, her resolve fading rapidly.

"You will find out when the time comes," he replied as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I don't understand," she admitted, her eyes watering and the tears threatening.

"I don't expect you to," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't understand you," she said, her voice firm.

"I'm not that difficult to work out," he replied as he carried her out of the onsen, placing her down and fetching the dry towels in lightning speed before he saw too much of her. He handed it to her before he dashed behind his screen and changed. Yuki stood for a few minutes, the whole event happening in the space of a second before sighing and retreating to her own screen. However she only had time to put her underwear on before she was suddenly lifted in the air as Jūshirō flung her over his shoulder as he carried the rest of her clothes and the towels under his arm.

"Come on, girlie," he said with a smile as he carried her back through the gardens and towards the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" she protested, blushing at her near-naked state.

"I figured you might be tired," he said with a shrug as he carried her through the back door and towards the laundry room. As he laughed at a protesting Yuki, he threw her clothes and the towels into the washing basket before taking her towards their bedroom. She suddenly stopped as he carried her, her heart starting to beat faster again. Once inside, he placed her on the bed before going to the bathroom and changing.

Yuki took the opportunity to take the pink night garment that Rangiku had gotten her out of the box before taking her bra off and putting it on quickly and lying back with the quilt around her waist, the delicate pattern emphasizing her body.

Jūshirō emerged from the bathroom, making his way over to the bed before sitting next to Yuki and grabbing one of his lengthy novels. Yuki watched as he found his page, flicking through the pages and putting on his reading glasses. Yuki shook her head as she hopped off the bed, Jūshirō completely oblivious to her as she slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she re-emerged, she switched off the light and slowly wandered over to him, pushing her straps down her shoulders as she did so. She smiled cheekily as she seized his book from his unsuspecting hands and placed it on the top of the wardrobe so he couldn't get it back easily.

Jūshirō frowned as she flitted back to him, taking off his glasses excitedly and placing them on the side before sitting herself on his lap again, lying back and resting her head on his shoulder. Jūshirō gave a little smile as he held her to him, stroking her arm with one hand.

"This is new," he said as he traced the lace material that ran over the top of her breasts delicately.

Yuki nodded as she suppressed a sigh of contentment, "Rangiku got it for my birthday, it's like the white one but in pink and with a slightly different pattern."

"And like the white one, it is beautiful on you," he said, dropping his voice a little, "Tell Rangiku, she has good taste."

"I will," she replied before sitting up to look at him, keeping her face firm but here eyes beginning to water a little. She wasn't sure why she wanted to cry; perhaps it was that no matter what she did, she couldn't get through to him. She sat up straight, her back rigid, as her face was only inches from his. She was the one to be shocked however as his lips crashed against hers first, complete passion fuelling him. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she moved off of him, sitting beside him and placing her hands around his neck. She pulled him even closer as he guided her down, hovering over her, and resting himself on his forearms so not to crush her. Yuki managed to slip her hands under his t-shirt, running her hands over his chiselled chest sensually, making him gasp and break away. Yuki was short of breath as she continued, pulling at his shirt, and begging him to take it off. She stopped for a minute, unsure of how to continue, as he didn't respond to her message.

"Don't stop," he whispered, needing her touch as much as she needed his.

She continued, feeling his toned chest and revelling in the sensation. She tugged at his t-shirt but frowned as he suddenly stopped responding entirely. He managed to refuse her request and ignored her efforts as he watched her intently, getting hold of himself. Yuki stopped, giving up and meeting his gaze.

"I love you," he whispered, making Yuki feel an almost current of electricity pass through her.

"Do you, really?" she replied, her voice sincere.

Of course," he assured her, a little confused at her response.

"Then w-why do you do this to m-me?" she managed, her voice tiny and almost squeaky.

"Do what?" he asked, sitting up now and moving completely away from her.

"You just did it and you know what I am talking about," she said, her voice tinged with a little frustration, "You do it all the time and then never follow through, you always stop."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he lied quickly.

"Liar," she snapped.

"Then care to tell me what I do that is so terrible?" he asked, sitting back and sighing in frustration.

"Yes," she said confidently, trying to compose her voice, "Whenever we get intimate, on the incredibly rare occasions that we do, you always stop and we never g-go all the w-way."

"Well," he said slowly, desperately thinking of a convincing argument, "I have told you before, I can't. It is not possible at the moment, and you have to be patient."

"I have been patient for almost a year now," she pointed out, "Not even Captain Kyoraku, the most laid back person in the whole of the Soul Society has this much patience."

"I can assure you, he has plenty of patience!"

"He isn't up for debate," she said, frustrated, "Our sex life is…our non-existent sex life."

Yuki stopped abruptly, looking down, and shocked at herself for being so blunt. Jūshirō watched her for a few minutes, digesting what she said. He lay back resting against the headboard, his gaze still fixed upon her. He reached out, stroking her arm as she sat up, staring at the wall. She gasped however when he tugged her, asking her to join him, which, she eventually did. He lay down and turned off the light before he cradled her, pulling her close and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered smoothly, "I did not know you feel this way, and I should not keep leading you on, but I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I will hold you to that," she replied solemnly.

He stroked her hair, running his fingers gently through the soft gold as she fell asleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while, unable to sleep as thoughts ran through his mind. Deciding to talk to his trusted friend in the morning, his mind wandered to their wedding. He had to write down everybody who was coming and send them invitations, decorate the garden, hire seats and the caterer, get the priest…he sighed, there was so much to do in so little time. He couldn't push the date back anymore, it was crush Yuki and he didn't particularly like the idea himself, but the time had gone so quickly, he could recall the first time he had met her like it was only yesterday. He wished it could all be done with, so that they could enjoy married life. He couldn't wait until they were free to enjoy each other's company solely, to relieve sexual tensions and to raise the eventual children.

He smiled to himself; he supposed that having a family such as his had shaped him to be quite the family man, that children were always in the question and he wanted at least two. She deeply exhaled, cutting him off from his thoughts. He slipped his hand down her back, gently stroking her back as he watched his future wife and he hoped, the eventual mother of his children with a smile.

xxxxxxx

Yuki shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for her grandfather to collect his papers and organise them. She gazed upon the book shelves and aquarium with fondness, recalling the last time she had spent substantial time in here, when she had only just arrived in the soul society, and then several years later, when she and Jūshirō had asked for Shigekuni's blessing. He cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts as he addressed her.

"I'm sorry the hell butterfly was a sudden means to request your presence," he finally said, "With everything that is transpiring at the moment, it is difficult to get messages across in due time."

Yuki nodded as she shifted her weight again, restless and wanting to get back to the squad thirteen barracks.

"I will get straight to the point," he continued, sensing her current feelings, "It has been decided that for the time being, you will become the temporary captain of squad five. Due to the current situation, the majority of the other captains voted in favour of this, however one in particular told us how he would greatly miss your help in his barracks."

Yuki briefly laughed to herself before she returned to her melancholy news, "Grandfather, I am deeply honoured to be in such a position; however, I feel that I am not ready to take on the responsibilities of a captain and my captain benefits greatly from my help."

"I am sorry," he pressed, "But this is not up for discussion, your skills are needed and as such, you need to command the fifth squad and Miss Hinamori in particular who is in need of an emotionally strong leader. I have decided to place Miss Kuchiki as the vice captain of squad thirteen and these effects will take place tomorrow."

Yuki thanked him as he bid her farewell and dismissed her. As she flash stepped home, anger started to build up, she had no want to become a captain and she loved working with Jūshirō, she would sorely miss it. She sped up, wanting nothing more than to fling herself at Jūshirō and be comforted by him.

xxxxxxx

"You're going to need sake, and lots of it," Jūshirō explained slowly as he sat opposite Shunsui in the squad eight barracks.

"What have you done now?" he asked as he rolled his eyes before calling Nanao, "Nanao, my sweet Nanao! Send some sake up please, my dear."

"I'm not your sweet Nanao!" she snapped at him as she retrieved his sake and poured it for the two friends.

"Romance is blossoming," Jūshirō said under his breath, making Shunsui laugh as Nanao gave them their drinks.

"Thank you, my Nanao," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not your Nanao," she repeated as she left them, smacking Shunsui on the knuckles with her fan before she did so.

"I love it when you treat me bad," he called after her, his voice mischievous.

Nanao muttered something inaudible as she left them, making both Shunsui and Jūshirō laugh to themselves.

"You shouldn't tease her," he said to his best friend.

"True, but we know she secretly loves it," he smiled, "Anyway, I'm sure you did come all the way over here to reprimand my methods of seducing her."

"No, I did not," he said before pausing for a few seconds, trying to phrase his news, "I actually came to discuss my relationship."

Shunsui nodded, encouraging Jūshirō to continue, "Well, it's just that…Yuki and I, sort of, kind of, haven't had sex yet…"

Shunsui nearly spat out the sake he was currently drinking, and it took several minutes for him to stop coughing. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as Jūshirō gave a weak smile.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he poured himself another glass of sake and downed it in one, "You haven't done the deed yet?"

Jūshirō shook his head as he passed Shunsui the large bottle of sake, which he was drinking, in vast quantities.

"And why would that be?" he asked as he finished another glass and finally pushed the drink away from him.

"Well, we haven't gotten round to it," he lied; however he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Bullshit," Shunsui replied, "Look, Jūshirō, it really isn't that difficult, just grab her and take her to bed, or wherever in the house you prefer."

"It isn't that easy," he pointed out, "She may not want it and may not be ready."

"Well if she doesn't, I'm sure she will push you away and say no," he interjected, "Besides, you don't know until you try."

"Yeah, but still…" Jūshirō said.

"But nothing," Shunsui exclaimed, "You're getting married soon, it's not like it's a short relationship and I know you only like lasting relationships and that you..."

Shunsui stopped as realisation hit him, making him massage his forehead with his hand, "Don't tell me, please tell me I'm wrong…you're saving her for marriage, aren't you…"

Jūshirō slowly nodded, finally getting to the crux of the matter, "It's not that I don't want to take her now, it's just that she is noble, and as such she has to be saved for marriage, and it is partly arranged as well…but it's becoming increasingly difficult to stop myself, especially since she had cottoned on."

"Cottoned on?" Shunsui asked, still disappointed with Jūshirō.

"Well she knows that I won't take her but she doesn't know why exactly," he continued, "But she does her utmost to change that."

"How exactly?" Shunsui replied, intrigued now.

"She drops her towel in front of me, standing stark naked!"

"Oh you poor thing, you lucky bastard," Shunsui remarked, making Jūshirō laugh, "You're so hard done to; having a pretty girl throw herself at you must be terrible!"

"And that isn't only it, she wears little baby dolls, lace underwear!" he continued, "She tries to pull off my clothes whenever she can, when that doesn't work she lets hers slide down and last night she pulled me on top of her!"

"She knows how to get your attention then," he smirked.

"Oh yes," Jūshirō agreed, "So many times I have come close to losing it, to give in to this urge and forget my traditions."

"Then do, for the love of Kami," he almost begged, "Just do it already, because it sounds to me that she is more than ready."

"I know," he admitted, "But I will not give in to her."

"You must be the most patient man in the whole soul society," Shunsui concluded, "Or the most stupid."

"Most likely the latter," he replied.

"So," Shunsui smiled, "What do you have planned for said night, Mr Ukitake?"

xxxxxxx

When Jūshirō finally returned home, Yuki was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television screen, waiting for his arrival. She clenched her fists in anger when she heard the door close, fury coursing through her. She didn't call out to him as he wandered the house, checking in all of the rooms for her and eventually smiling as he found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning at her unusual behaviour.

"Looking at the television," she replied, her voice monotone.

"But it's not on," he pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock," she spat, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly.

"What does it look like?" she retorted, looking at him for the first time.

Jūshirō gasped as her eyes had begun to water and tears had started to form, "What's wrong?"

"What's it to you?" she asked, her words stabbing through him, "You don't care!"

He was momentarily stunned, frozen on the spot as she got up abruptly and pushed past him, leaving the room and turning to go down the hall. He managed to grab her hand and pull her back roughly so that she was inches away from him. She cried out in pain at his iron-tight grip on her wrist, making him let go immediately, horrified at his actions.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, "I didn't realise I was gripping so hard, let me see it…"

"No," Yuki replied, backing away a little, "I understand, I deserve it, after all, I do want to remain your vice captain and work with you. I was the one who wanted to share my life with yours and I'm the one who wants to make love. I'm sorry I obviously repulse you!"

Jūshirō shook his head, what had come over her? He had never seen her like this before, she was being hysterical and her voice was shaking with anger as she yelled.

"That's a lie and you know it," he retaliated, "Calm down, this isn't the end of the world!"

"It's the end of mine!" she pointed out.

"It's not, trust me," he assured her, "Now, come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, frustrated as he took her hand gently.

He chuckled lightly as he continued to lead her, "Come with me."

His emphasis on these words made her raise her eyebrows as she followed him. However her anger was un-wavered as she continued to be led by him, keeping her breathing firm and her feet planted firmly on the ground, she had learnt by now to not get her hopes up. She sighed as they entered the bedroom, expecting to be sat down and lectured by him, however she gasped, filled with surprise as he found herself flat on the bed, covered by him within milliseconds.

"Jūshirō?" she asked confused and slightly worried, this wasn't Jūshirō, what had gotten into him?

He didn't reply, only watched her reaction as he hovered above her, resting on his forearms. He touched his nose-tip to hers for a brief second before gently kissing her, astonished at her unwillingness to reciprocate.

"Yuki…" he whispered, making her shake her head, this was wrong, this wasn't Jūshirō…he wasn't_ her_ Jūshirō.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, struggling against him as he nuzzled her, making it hard for her to resist him, despite his peculiar mood.

"Nothing," he replied against her skin as teased her Shihakusho down "It's me."

"But…this isn't you…the real you," she continued, gripping the quilt beneath her as his lower lip caressed her neck.

"How is it not?" he asked, more serious now as he tore himself away from her.

"You are never like this, we have established this," she pointed out, "You're being too…rushed, you're usually slower and less forward when we do this."

"You don't know me when I want you," he replied, moving down to carry on, however he was stopped by her as he sat up and pushed him away.

"So all this time," she continued, "So have never really wanted me, and you only feel this way now? Just like you don't want me as your vice-captain anymore?"

"What?!" he remarked, "Of course I have always wanted you; ever since I fell in love with you I have wanted you! I don't want you to leave my squad, that is the least I want, and I dread next Monday when you have to take your things out of the office and leave me."

"Then why did you let them make me captain of squad five?" she asked, looking at him directly.

"I didn't," he replied, "I suggested no, that I need your help, but a unanimous vote said otherwise! I begged your grandfather to change the decision, but we would not listen!"

"But I will miss you," Yuki replied, her previous anger draining from her as he embraced him, catching him off guard as she threw herself at him. He managed to catch her without falling backwards and held her tightly to him as he lay her down next to him.

"I will miss you too," he replied, talking softly into her ear before he nibbled it a little, "We will have to make it up to each other at home."

She nodded as she lay within his arms, tired despite it only being the afternoon. The pair found themselves asleep within minutes as the sun shone gently into their room, warming them as they slept.

xxxxxxx

The next week had gone quickly; Yuki had started her new position, albeit with a grumble as she got up earlier and got home later than Jūshirō. She had to travel farther and the squad's affairs were in such a state that it took days to sort out one task alone and she was constantly bothered by her subordinates, most of them she had never met before. She often found herself sighing as Momo, pottered around slowly, still out of place since Aizen left. Yuki's words did little to assure her, but she knew that she was trying.

Jūshirō, as expected had hated her leaving the office and had acquired a lot of empty space in the office, the desk had been moved to the back wall and all her things were no longer scattered around the place. He often found himself sighing in her absence and her perfume was no longer lingering in the air, he missed it sorely. During this time, he allowed very few people to come into the office as he re-arranged the furniture, back to how it had been before they had begun dating. Even Kiyone and Sentaro had kept their distances and seldom ventured into the office. He was however pleased for her, even though neither of them happy about the arrangement.

It was no surprise however that Yuki smiled avidly when the weekend came, she could have a lie-in and she could go dress shopping. She met her friends, as planned the following Saturday and smiled more as the whole gang was there, offering her help and support as she looked at and tried on different dresses.

Yoruichi had quickly ushered her inside, taking various garments, some intricately embroidered Kimono and others, full-length white dresses. While Yoruichi and the other picked out possible ones, Rangiku stood in the large dressing room with her, helping her to try on the choices and match a hair style to the dress as she did so. As Yuki tried Kimonos of all different colours, orange, purple, blue, pink etc she let Rangiku plait her hair, tie it back, bun it, braid it etc, so that after an hour and a half, she was exhausted. After trying on all the possible kimono, all decorated with sakura petals, birds, leaves, streams of embroidered water and other exquisite images, she moved on to the more western style dress, a pure white one.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror, trying on the third white dress of the day.

"This one is the best so far," Rangiku exclaimed, "It's tie up at the back so you see some of your skin, which makes you look stunning! It fits your curves so well and makes your boobs look nice and big!"

Yuki rolled her eyes as Rangiku gave her the thumbs up before leaving to get the others to come and take a look. As she had a few seconds to herself, she examined herself in the mirror, would Jūshirō like it? She figured, since it was white, and especially since it showed her purity, that Jūshirō would automatically like it. She didn't have much time to ponder this however as her friends joined her, making her twirl around and give their opinions. All agreed that this was her dress and immediately set out to find accessories and shoes, as well as their own wedding clothes and possible bridesmaid dresses. Yuki looked at herself once more before taking it off, would he really like it?

xxxxxxx

Yuki turned the next page avidly that night, reading the romance novel that Yoruichi had insisted she read, just in case they ran out of ideas, she had added at the time. She had no idea that these books were so addictive, only a few pages in and she was hooked. She raised her eyebrows at certain parts and found her heart beginning to race as she read the end of chapter two. She continued to read as Jūshirō came in; smiling at her sudden interest in books other than manga.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he sat in bed next to her.

She shut it immediately as he peered over her shoulder, her heartbeat erratic and her voice terrified, "Nothing!"

"Well it can't be nothing," he replied as he tried to see the cover and the back a little better, "It looks interesting."

"It isn't your type of thing…" she said casually, "You wouldn't like it."

"Try me," he said firmly.

"No," she stated, "It' Rangiku's and I want to finish it so I can give it back soon!"

"Ok," Jūshirō said, defeated, "If you say so."

She placed the book on the bed-side desk and lay down to sleep, telling Jūshirō nothing about her choice of wedding dress and her accessories that were chosen by the girls. She lay in Jūshirō's arms, falling into a deep sleep and succumbing to her dreams, this was the first night she had experienced one like this.

xxxxxxx

_Yuki admired herself in the mirror once more, twirling several times in her dress and nodding as she decided that this was the one. She ran her hands on the silk bodice as she posed, satisfied with her choice and the help of her friends in picking it out for her. She heard the changing room door open and close behind her, making her smile as she was to thank Rangiku for her help. _

"_Thank you, Rangiku," she smiled, "I really like this one, I think that this may be the…one…"_

_She turned around seeing not Rangiku, but Jūshirō who was standing by the door, watching her with emotion filled eyes. _

"_Jūshirō…" she said, her voice low, "What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding! Get out!"_

_She frowned as he smiled, keeping his head low so she saw only his smile, his hair now hiding his eyes. He looked up, locking his eyes with hers, making her gasp as he was filled with lust and desire. Within the space of a blink, he was standing next to her, his hand on her back and his lips inches from hers as he bent over her a little. _

"_If I take it off," he replied, his voice saturated with want, "I won't see you in it…"_

"_What?!" she asked, confused and worried at his actions, what the hell had happened to him? "What is the matter with you?"_

_He chuckled as he stood up straight, bringing her with him as he quickly unzipped her dress, sliding his hand within the material and caressing her back. _

"_Stop," she said, although she knew he was not listening, "We can't do anything here!"_

"_Nobody will know," he assured her, his voice unlike his normal tone. _

_She gasped as he slipped the rest of her dress down, leaving her with only her panties on, and her arms covering her breasts quickly. Jūshirō frowned at her as he slowly prised her arms away, making her blush hard as he held her to him. Her hands slowly crept to his sash, tugging it so that it came undone and fell to the floor. He did not object when she pushed his captain's coat off, followed by his Haori, and only groaned a little as she stroked his chest._ _She held onto his neck as he laid her down, however they were no longer in the dressing room, they were home and lying on their bed._

_Yuki looked around, confused as her dream shifted, however Jūshirō crushed his lips to hers, tasting her as he lay over her. She frowned as he broke away, taking the opportunity to get a better glimpse of the surrounding area, it seemed normal, they were in their room, but what happened to the changing room? As well as this, their clothes were on the floor and they were both naked, something that had never happened before…what was going on? She couldn't understand why the scene had changed so quickly and she found herself frustrated despite being in this situation. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Jūshirō asked lovingly as his hands began to massage her breasts, earning him a moan as she arched into him. However she had decided that even though she had no idea how this had happened she didn't care anymore as Jūshirō pleasured he. His lips trailed along her body as he moved his hands to her waist and his mouth reaching her chest. She cried out in complete pleasure, her fingers entangling his long hair as he cupped her other breast with his hand. _

"_Yes," she uttered as she became more aroused by the second, her hidden space growing hotter as he continued, "Please…Jūshirō…." _

_He stopped for a brief second, whispering in her ear before he continued, "I will be gentle…"_

_xxxxxxx_

Jūshirō slowly woke, strange noises breaking his sleep and making him sit up, tired and sleepy. He massaged his and rubbed his tired eyes before shaking his head, and waiting for a few minutes listening out for another noise, which, after only a short while, he heard. He looked around, unsure of what he had heard until he looked to Yuki, straining his eyes in the darkness and placing his hand on her head. He gasped as she was very warm, perspiration beginning to form on her. He quickly turned on the small light, giving him just enough light to see her. He gasped as he saw her figure and the position she was in, what was she doing? He couldn't help but watch as she clutched the bed sheets, her back arched and droplets of perspiration ran down the crevice between her breasts. He frowned as she murmured, saying his name several times and giving small moans in between.

"Yuki?" he whispered as he placed his hand on her chest, wiping away some drops for her, "Wake up!"

Her response wasn't the one he had wished for as she gripped the sheets harder, throwing her head back and breathing heavily. He quickly retrieved a towel from the bathroom and wiped the moisture from her neck, desperately trying not to watch her face as she looked like she was experiencing unbelievable pleasure. However he found himself becoming aroused at her actions, she was clearly having an arousing dream, making him restrain himself all the more.

"Wake up," he repeated, his voice strained, "Please, Yuki!"

He apologized to her in advance for having to do it, before he slowly pulled her night gown off, taking it all the way down her body and taking it off, revealing an almost naked Yuki. He gripped one of the pillows to stop himself from doing something stupid, the need to take her almost unbearable now. He shook her a little, trying to wake her up as she became hotter and hotter, her body twisting and writhing in her sleep.

"Wake up!" he said, raising his voice now and shaking her harder as he did so. He wiped the remaining moisture from her chest and stomach as he allowed his fingers to trail around her bellybutton and her hipbones.

"Jūshirō?" she said, her voice quiet as she slipped between sleep and consciousness, her dream becoming fainter and the feelings of pleasure fading fast.

"Yes," he replied just as quietly, his voice calm now as she began to wake.

"Can we, please…make love?" She placed her arm over her eyes, the sudden light hurting her. She groaned, feeling hot and sticky as she woke up, however still wanting her request to be fulfilled, especially since her dream had shown her how much she needed him.

"We're both tired and you're still half asleep," he pointed out as he removed her arm and placed it around his neck as he pulled her up and into his lap, their bare skin making contact.

"Now," he said as he held the small of her back, pinning her to him, "What were you dreaming about?"

Yuki blushed a little as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and looked at him directly, "I can't really remember, just something about work and my new position."

"Then why were you crying out in your sleep?" he asked, more amused than accusatory.

"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her tone confused, although they both knew that she was faking her innocent reply.

"Well," he said with a small grin, "Your back was arched, you were moaning a considerable amount, you were clutching the bed sheets and you called my name various times."

"Did I? Oh, I didn't realise! I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sorry for waking you!" She continued in her false pretence.

"Yuki…" he said, pulling the truth from her.

"Ok, ok," she replied, unable to lie any longer, "I had a…a s-sexual d-dream…"

"I gathered," he responded, "Why?"

"I-I don't know," she began to feel the burning of tears as she was interrogated, "I didn't mean to, it just happened…"

"I don't blame you," he said as he pulled her into him, stroking her hair as she rested against his chest, "I blame myself more than anything, that and it's normal for someone to have a dream like that once in a while."

"Why do you blame yourself?" she asked gently, curious now.

"Because I won't fulfil your need," he pointed out, becoming more open about it now, "And I can't." He added as she began to reply to him. "I will tell you why when we aren't so tired and falling asleep."

She sighed, unsatisfied with his news as he pulled her into bed, laying over him as she rested on her elbows.

"Jūshirō?" she asked as she looked at him, "Why am I nearly naked?"

Jūshirō chuckled as he turned off the right and pushed her hair behind her ears for her, having only little light to see now. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist, and letting her stay how she was for tonight only.

"You were too hot," he revealed, "Now, we need to sleep, and we have work in the morning."

Yuki reluctantly lay down, her head on his shoulder, and her skin against his.

xxxxxxx

_Byakuya closed the door gently behind him, keeping the family dog inside as she barked at the unfamiliar scent in the air. He softly shushed her as he took her back to her bed before wandering back out and standing by the stable. He stroked the long nose of the work horse, getting a high pitched whinny in return. Only a few metres away, a response came from another horse, returning the noise and giving away the secret. _

"_I'm here," Byakuya said quietly, "By the stable." _

_Yuki emerged from the shadows, her dress tousling the grass as she flitted over to him. He caught her immediately, pulling her by the hand and wrapping his arm around her. He embraced her, taking in her delicious scent that the dog had smelt a long time before he did that night. _

"_You're earlier than expected," he pointed out as he showed her the nearly set sun, "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour!"_

"_Well, I managed to escape early," she revealed with a grin, "Is that a problem?"_

"_Of course not, I only wish we had longer," he said, his voice tined with slight bitterness, "And what engagement prevented us from spending the sunset together?"_

"_This get-together I had to attend," she said with a sigh, "Luckily it was hosted at home, rather than at other nobles' houses. After my father introduced me to more old and perverted men, all of whom asked me to dance in the hopes of becoming my husband, I pretended to feel sick and luckily got sent to my room to recover."_

"_Well thank Kami that you are a good actor," he said as he kissed her forehead gently, "But you need to be careful, petal."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, frowning now._

"_These past few months that we have been secretly seeing each other," he replied with a chuckle, "Your language has become quite un-lady like and your tones reflect that of an unsatisfied farmer than that of an educated princess."_

"_Oh," she laughed, "I hadn't noticed!"_

"_I figured," he pointed out, "Your newly found language could cause some suspicion if it is heard…"_

"_I will try to work on that," she said with a blush._

"_So who did you meet at this get-together?" he asked, more serious now._

"_Some ancient, boring men who only increased my desperation to get away," she revealed. _

"_I see, your husbands- to- be I presume?"_

"_Yes," she said, her voice dripping with resentment, "But there is only one man I would ever marry."_

_She looked up at with a smile as he held her to him more closely, not a sliver of space between them. He reached down, kissing her tenderly before embracing her again. _

"_What am I to do?" she asked, slight tears beginning to form as she spoke, "I have to marry one of these awful men and give myself to him." She shuddered at the thought, resting her head against his chest and sighing, "Not only that but I have to spend years married to him until he dies of old age, making me a widow to raise his children which, I am forced to bear."_

"_You don't have to bear any children of anybody's," Byakuya assured her, "We can try and prolong this wedding and I will continue to steal you away at night so you won't have to share your bed with him much."_

"_But I don't want to share my bed with him at all!" she protested, "I want to share my bed with you!"_

"_And I am sure we will," he continued, his voice soft and gentle, "But this will not go away quickly, we can only procrastinate this for a short time and you will have to choose a husband. Of course, it will not change our relationship but it will be more difficult to see each other."_

_She nodded, accepting his opinion on the matter, yet her fears remaining unequalled, "Couldn't you just pretend to be the son of a noble and attend one of the balls so that you could openly seduce me?" _

"_I would love to," he replied, "But that would be far too risky and if I were caught, I could be killed for my insolence!"_

_She sighed, "It's not fair! I want us to live together in a small house, get married, and raise children together…" _

"_We will," he promised, "But we have to be patient, it could take a long time…"_

_She sighed into his chest again as he stroked her, slipping his hand in between the lace up under-gown she was wearing and caressing her skin. She flinched at the feeling for she had never been touched so intimately before, however after only a few seconds she found she very much liked it. Byakuya listened intently for any noise, which she might make, his farm hands could be rough and he was terrified about hurting her. His fears were quelled as she sighed in contentment however. _

"_My father too," he said suddenly, recalling his father's latest scold, "Wishes for me to take a wife. My father is getting old now and won't be around for too much longer, he is pressuring me to start a family and take over the farm. Since my cousin, Yue, buggered off, chasing some girl and leaving just my father and me to do the work."_

"_Oh," Yuki said, surprised and even more down heartened, "I see…in the three times we have met up since that night, you have never told me what became of your mother…"_

"_My mother?" he asked, keeping his persona in check as she had hit an awfully raw spot. _

"_Yes," she said, "You never talk about her and she doesn't live with you anymore."_

"_That's because," he replied, keeping any strong emotion held back, "She died in childbirth when I was only small. She was to have my little sister when she died." _

_Yuki clasped her hands to her mouth, "That's awful!"_

_She gripped onto him harder, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Don't apologize," he assured her, "I wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, we did all we could, but she…she couldn't hang on any longer and lost too much blood."_

"_You must have been so scared," Yuki continued, "No mother to bake you things and read to you and wash your clothes…"_

"_Father quickly learned to do those things," he pointed out, "He had to, because there was no one else... but what about your mother? You never talk about her."_

"_I hate my mother," she said bluntly._

"_How can you hate your own mother?" he asked, shocked at her reply._

"_She isn't my mother…she doesn't act like a mother should anyway. She never sticks up for me when my father forces me to dance with another of his senior advisers, she never lets me meet any people my age, which is why I used to be so lonely with no friends and she has not once comforted me when I get back from the training grounds covered in cuts and bruises when my teacher has been too hard on me. She isn't a mother! She is just another female in my life to whom I have no connection; she may as well just be another maid, for all I care."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way," he continued, "I hadn't known you were so lonely."_

"_It's ok," she assured him, "I have you now, so I have someone I can confide in."_

_He nodded, smiling a little despite the melancholy atmosphere. He took her hand lightly, leading her away from the stable and walking with her across the field, her skirts rustling in the grasses. They reached the edge of the forest quickly and continued through the dense trees, Yuki trusting Byakuya fully as he knew the forest better than his own house for he had spent the majority of his childhood playing amongst the trees and swimming in the few lakes, rivers and resting in the many onsen scattered throughout the area. He carried her over the steppingstones, whisking her off her feet with ease to save her dress getting wet and continuing to carry her until they reached the nearest onsen and sitting her down on the side, taking off her sandals for her and letting her rest. He smiled to himself as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her and letting her lean on him. They both rested their feet in the bubbling water and Yuki sighed, her happiness consuming her for the first time that day._

"_How long do we have?" she asked, a little worried about the time._

"_Don't worry," he smiled, "It has only just gone dark and since you are supposed to be asleep in your room, we have about an hour before I should take you back, so that we can lie together in your bed for a while."_

_She nodded enthusiastically at the prospect, content that she now could look forward to her evenings and finding an escape to the otherwise tedious banquets and social gatherings that she had to attend. _

"_I would like to bathe fully," she admitted, "But I have no means to dry myself and I would have to go in naked."_

"_Well I am not complaining at the thought," he admitted sheepishly, "But I agree that tonight is not the best night to bathe fully. We can next time we are together if you like; I can bring towels from home."_

"_That would be nice," she agreed, "I guess I could wear an under dress, though it would be white and would be kind of see through when I get out."_

_Byakuya chuckled at her sweet innocence as he stroked her arm and reached down to kiss her lightly. She kissed him back with equal passion before breaking away and resting once more. _

_After the hour was up, Byakuya escorted her home with the routine sneak past the lightly sleeping guards and clambering up her trellis, intertwined with roses, before lying on her bed with her._

"_Can you not stay the night?" she enquired, giving him her cute look._

"_No," he reluctantly admitted, "If I were to stay, I would be caught as the guards patrol early in the morning and I would not be able to tear myself away from you if I were to stay." _

_She sighed, needing him to remain with her for a little while longer._

"_But I can stay until you fall asleep," he promised._

"_And what if I don't sleep tonight," she replied cheekily, pulling the quilt over them a little more._

"_Very clever," he chuckled, "I will have to leave sooner or later."_

"_I would prefer later," she said with a pout._

"_You're so cute when you're pissed off," he pointed out as he squeezed her a little in their embrace. _

"_If you say so," she replied casually, looking up at him to catch him watching her. She blushed a little as he kissed her again, pressing his lips to hers gently. _

"_I wish you could spend a night at my home," he revealed, "But it's not the kind of place a princess should ever be and it is small and dirty compared to this."_

"_I don't mind!" she said quickly, "I would love to go inside your house and spend the night; I don't care where we spend any night as long as I am with you."_

"_Me too," he agreed, "Although it will be difficult because I will have to get you too the palace before they notice you have gone and my father finds out as I am usually up early to work, so I seldom sleep in."_

_She sighed, everything was so complicated, and her solace was a struggle to keep. She moved so that she was no longer held against him and lay on her back, staring up at her ornately decorated ceiling as she rested her arm on her forehead, contemplating all her possible options for spending a night with Byakuya. _

"_Are you ok?" Byakuya asked after a while, watching her feature move as she thought, her eyebrows rising a falling and her eyelashes fluttering every now and again. _

"_Yes," she said flatly, keeping her gaze fixed upon the same spot._

"_Don't lie," he said with a chuckle as he moved to rest above her, resting on his arms. She blushed as his torso was inches above hers, nearly covering her slim frame with his chiselled body. "What's wrong?" he continued, sighing in contentment as she lay beneath him. _

"_I just…don't know how we can…spend a night together with our situations…"_

"_It's ok," he assured her, "We will find someplace to ourselves, even if it is a little area of the forest where we can set up some sort of shelter."_

"_When?" she asked, wanting him to stay with her for longer as she took his hand, gripping it lightly. _

"_I'm not going yet," he assured her, "I made a promise…but soon, I promise that we can have longer together, I will try and figure something out as soon as possible."_

_She nodded slowly with a sigh as he moved again to lie by her; however sudden pressure on his arms prevented him. She gripped onto him, reluctant to let him shift away again. "Stay like this," she said her voice quiet. He nodded as he moved all of him to that he was completely atop her. She blushed as he rested against her, never before experiencing such intimacy. He lay down fully, their faces inches apart as they embraced and although she had taken his weight, she did not feel uncomfortable, on the contrary, she savoured each second that happened. _

"_There's something I have to show you," she revealed, watching him as he frowned a little. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, confused now. _

"_Well," she replied delicately, "There is something that I have never told anyone, and I want to share it with you."_

"_What kind of thing?" he asked, propping himself up again. _

"_Shhhh," she said replied gently, pressing her finger to his lips, which, he kissed lovingly, "I can meet you tomorrow, around midday, I can sneak out of my lessons and meet you in the usual place."_

_Byakuya smiled at her as he lay back down again gently cradling her until she fell asleep, leaving in time to start work at the farm, exhausted but elated. _

_Xxxxxxx_

"Soul society to Byakuya," Rasen repeated for the umpteenth time, "Soul society to Byakuya, come in Byakuya!"

"Huh?" Byakuya replied, his voice suddenly young and carefree, making Rasen flinch at his former voice.

"You've been spacing out again and it isn't in keeping with your cold and indifferent approach to life," she pointed out.

"Remind me again why I allow you to stay at my house and constantly bug me?" he pointed out.

"Because you are also my master and since she and the bastard have been more intimate, it makes me feel sick just to be near the house," she said with disgust "Besides the further away I am from her, the less I can tap into her thoughts, which are far from innocent."

"That's so like her," he said to himself with a smile, "But it is a pain that she having these thoughts about him and from the sounds of it since I last saw her, her situation is getting better with him…when is the wedding, I wonder…"

"Like next month," Rasen said quickly, "You have got to make a move, or she will be lost."

"I am aware, it has been plaguing me for the past year," Byakuya snapped, his voice harder than steel.

Rasen scowled before pacing the room several times, running the situation through her mind again. Byakuya got up now, shutting his mind off from his cruel memories that teased him constantly. He stood by his window, watching the last of the sakura petals fall to the ground, their time passed for the year as it was the brink of summer. He clenched his fists as he stared at them, her scent, her voice, the feeling of her heated skin against his, her damp hair, curling at the tips a little under the moisture and sheer intensity of it all.

He walked away suddenly, finding it difficult to shut his mind off from them, opening his door and slamming it behind him, shooting daggers at Renji as he passed. Byakuya left his barracks quickly, deciding to retire early for the day and immediately going home, retreating to the comfort of his bedroom and falling into a light slumber immediately.

In his effort to block his thoughts out, he had failed to notice the decorated invite that the maids had brought into his room earlier that morning. He had failed to read the gold message inside, bringing him the ultimate validation that time, had in fact, run out, as it requested his presence at Jūshirō's get-together, celebrating his final night of being potentially single.

**A/N: Please review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I want to thank all of you who reviewed as you encourage me write and I especially want to thank "Cheeky Half-Demon" who always reviews and gives me kind words! Well this is it for a while so thank you for reading!**

**In the next chapter: It is Yuki's hen night, and Jushiro's stag night, but what happens when the two collide and Byakuya steals Yuki away from the chaos to confess his feelings to her? Hehe, see ya real soon :)**


	27. Undone

**A/N: Hey, it's me, don't kill me for not uploading. My trip to Japan was amazing but I came home and had like loads of problems and writing was slow and yeah, so enjoy, cos my life is better now! Yay!**

**This hasn't been edited, cos had a fall out with my editor :( So kinda looking for a beta-reader to trudge through my appaling work! **

**WARNING: This story contains violence, angst, language, lime (like this chapter) lemons, grief etc. M for a reason!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Undone

The pink paper felt cool to the touch as Yuki ran her index finger over the slightly raised lettering at the top of the invitation. She read it again for the umpteenth time before folding it in half and putting it on the side. She looked down into her half empty case, unsure what to put in next. She sighed before looking around her room, turning her back on the bedroom door as her eyes flickered between various objects as she thought. She gasped as a pair of strong arms locked around her waist before pulling her back into a firm body.

"Jūshirō!" Yuki giggled as he nuzzled her, "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye," he replied as he hugged her tighter.

"But I am only going to be out for one night!" she pointed out, shocked by his sudden tactility.

"But I will miss you!" he kissed her neck before letting go and waiting for her to turn around and face him. She smiled as she turned to him, however, still wary of his new found sense of touching; he never usually acted like this.

"I'll miss you too," she replied before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. He immediately responded, kissing her back fully and nibbling her bottom lip, making her sigh in contentment. After a minute, she pulled away as she soon realised the time before stepping past Jūshirō and grabbing something and throwing it into her case.

"I can't believe how quick it has gone," Jūshirō said quietly, "It only seems like only yesterday when I felt you slam into me in the school corridor and when you broke into my room and confessed. And then when you first came to live here and we decided to go out officially…"

"And now we are getting married," Yuki filled in the rest excitedly, "In two days!"

"Yes," he replied, "And it the time between can't go any quicker."

"I still can't believe how quickly we got everything organised, one minute nothing was done, and then in the next minute everything seemed to be done!"

Jūshirō nodded with a smile, "Everything is sorted, tomorrow the garden will be completely transformed so that it will be ready and everyone will be packing so that they can stay for a few nights around here."

"I don't understand," Yuki started as she perched on the edge of the side cabinet, "Why you told your brother and his wife that they can't stay here and why you said that there isn't enough space for your sisters either!"

A look of concern flickered over Jūshirō's face, however it soon vanished as he put on a smile, not wanting her to realise that he wanted them to have the house to themselves, it will be their wedding night after all.

"Well," he started, keeping his voice as convincing as possible, "We don't really have enough room, since it is only us two, we haven't got any spare rooms or anything ready."

"What about my old room? That's still the same as always, it had loads of room for them to stay and the spare room we don't use!" She pointed out.

"The spare room is for any children that join the household," he blurted, trying to make feasible excuses, and soon running out fast of them, "You know, it should be left as it is in case we get any additions!"

"But there aren't going to be any additions soon!" She objected, confused and riled by Jūshirō's argument, "Since we have never…"

"Anyway," Jūshirō cut her off quickly, not wanting to go down this road again, especially now of all times, "We had better get going, lots of things to do!"

"Why won't you talk about it?" Yuki questioned with a sigh, is this what her whole marriage is going to be about? Avoiding this topic and never consummating their relationship? Jūshirō looked down, thinking for a few minutes before meeting her concerned gaze that tore at him from the inside.

"Listen," he said gently, walking over to her and placing his hands on either side of her so that she was trapped on the cabinet, "I think it will be nice if we are alone on that night, you know, to relax and enjoy one another's company. Just you and me."

She sighed; keeping her gaze down as she once again squashed any hopeful thoughts that had risen as she knew better than to indulge herself in fantasies. Jūshirō, immediately recognizing her melancholy look, took her chin and lifted her face to his before he kissed the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes as she turned her head away; it was the same old same old.

Jūshirō heard her gasp as the clock in the hall chimed the time which had temporarily escaped her. He removed his arms and took a step back as she hurriedly hopped off and dashed around the room, throwing anything and everything into her bag, checking she had her pyjamas, toiletries, pillow etc. Jūshirō watched in near agony as she turned away from him and quickly pulled off her top, revealing her bare skin. He gripped the wood on their bed that he was standing beside until his knuckles were white with pressure as he watched her put on her bra and evening top. They both knew that she had done it on purpose and she continued to tease him as she fluttered her eyelashes while she thought about what else she might need.

Jūshirō let go of the bed hastily as she turned to face him with a grin on her face, her happiness apparent as she had caught his reaction to her. She suddenly turned back round, dashing out of the room and leaving Jūshirō to calm down a little. He sighed in relief as the temptation had been removed but it seemed that the image of her naked back had been imprinted onto his brain as he couldn't removed the picture from his eyes. He watched as she came back in, her arms laden with sweets from the pantry before she threw them into her case. He walked over to her case, kneeling down and closing it for her as she seemed to have trouble closing it for all the things she had haphazardly thrown in there.

"Hadn't you better get ready," Yuki suggested as she stood her case up and pulled out the handle, "You don't want to be late."

"It's ok," Jūshirō replied as he shook his head, "It doesn't start for another hour or so and I only need to change and get there. It isn't that far so it will be ok. Now, don't you worry about me, have fun yourself!"

She jumped a little as the front door bell went, as if on cue. She nodded as he took her case from her and carried it to the front door before placing it down and embracing her. She hugged him back with all her might; however she could not shake off the worried feeling that had been growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Jūshirō," she started, prompting him to let go of her and look at her properly, "I know it's your bachelor's party but please don't do anything stupid!"

"Like what?" he asked with a frown.

"Like get drunk and pass out or something and please don't get a st-stripper or something…" Yuki blushed but felt the strong territorial feeling over him, even though they both knew that they belonged to each other.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" he assured her as he brushed her hair from her face so he could see her fully, "I would never get too drunk or hire a stripper, or a lap dancer or anything like that…I love you too much to do something like that, you know I do."

Yuki nodded, trusting him completely before hugging him quickly again and taking her case.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile before she grabbed her coat and slipped it on, "Have a good party."

"And you have a good night too," he said, "See you tomorrow morning."

xxxxxxx

"Evening, Yuki," Nanao said as they walked towards Yoruichi's secret house.

"Good Evening Nanao," she replied, "Where is everyone? I thought we would all meet up at the squad thirteen barracks!"

"Oh, it's a surprise," Nanao revealed cheekily as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, "We will join everyone at Yoruichi's house; there has been a change of plan."

Yuki nodded as she looked around, noticing how the summer flowers and trees were all in mid-blossom, the branches heavy with fruit in the squad courtyard. The cicadas were noisy amongst the bushes and the birds were cheerful as they darted between the leaves. Her nerves flared once again as she realised her marriage in two days, even though this was what she wanted more than anything, she couldn't help but feel just a little nervous, it was normal right? She shook her head, trying to shake her rising nerves but finding that they were hard to shake off.

"What's wrong?" Nanao asked, sensing Yuki's melancholy.

"Oh, nothing," Yuki lied, not wanting to spoil the party mood and the festivities which would surely kick off at Yoruichi's house, "I was just admiring the summer."

"It is beautiful," Nanao agreed, "I think it's so nice that your wedding will be in such a scenic place."

Yuki nodded, ignoring the wave of nausea that Nanao had created by just saying the word. She didn't understand, she was perfectly calm about it when she was with Jūshirō and was happily talking about the subject, but now…now, she was nervous about it and not even the notion of a fun night with the girls could comfort her.

"Yes," she said after a long silence, making Nanao jump a little at the sudden noise, "It should be lovely, and especially at night when the lanterns will be lit up."

"I can't wait to see it," she replied, "It would be an opportune time to take some pictures of you amongst the lights for the new girls calendar."

Yuki rolled her eyes comically at Nanao, making her laugh lightly, "Oi, you, don't give me that look, they will be nice in the calendar! Anyway, let's discuss that later, we are here!"

Yuki frowned as she looked around at the almost wasteland, there appeared to be noting there.

"Huh?" she said, confused, "There is nothing here? Where is everything?"

"This is Yoruichi we are talking about; her house is hidden of course!" Nanao said with a laugh.

"Oh?" Yuki stated, still confused as to how Yoruichi managed to hide an entire house.

"Oh indeed," she replied as they carried on for a few steps, drawing closer and closer to an abandoned shed that looked like it could collapse at any moment. She chuckled again as Yuki frowned, pulling a confused face. Yuki watched in fascination as Nanao opened the hatch doors that were adjacent to the shed. She descended into the small room inside the hatch doors and beckoned Yuki to do the same. Yuki followed her slowly, taking her small case with her and standing at the bottom of the plain room. She peered round, taking in her surroundings with rising confusion. Nanao then opened another door that was camouflaged within the small space.

Yuki cautiously followed her up another flight of stairs, lugging her case with her and her confusion nearly hitting its peak as she close to yelling out in puzzlement.

"We are here," Nanao revealed as they reached the top of the staircase before she lifted the roof and pushed it aside. She jumped up through the gap and took Yuki's case from her quickly before putting it on the floor. She then pulled Yuki up through the hole and stood her in the brightly lit room before pushing the tile back into place.

Yuki shielded her eyes from the intensity of the light, thrusting her arm onto her forehead to block the glow. She didn't have time to adjust to the different brightness as she was soon enveloped by her friends who were greeting her avidly. She smiled as slowly but surely, her vision returned as she saw the happy faces of her friends. However as she was about to greet them back, she was pulled into Rangiku's chest with a tight hug, making Yuki's eyes widen with being so close to the busty woman.

"Um, hi, Rangiku," she mumbled as she hugged her back.

"Oh, Yuki," Rangiku replied as she finally released her, "Our little Yuki is getting married!"

Yuki blushed as she looked down, only to be hugged by Yoruichi who had entered the room due to the sudden excitement.

"Yuki!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "It's so good to see you! Are you ok?"

"Yes," Yuki replied as she broke from her hold and surveyed the room, seeing all the faces of her friends who were eager to see her, "I'm fine."

"Good, it's nice to have you with us again," Kiyone said happily as she good up off the sofa. Yuki nodded as she hugged Momo and Isane. Rukia was the last of her friends to be hugged, however to Yuki; she was the dearest of them all. Yuki quickly surveyed the grand room, not dissimilar to her grandfather's house. The wooden panels were intricately carved with patterns and the columns were pure white with red veils and drapes wrapped around some of them.

"Your house is amazing," Yuki said with awe.

"This room is one of the plainer ones, wait 'til you see the other rooms," Yoruichi revealed with a smile.

"Well now that she is here, let the events start!" Nanao said. The other girls loudly agreed as they took Yuki to one of the huge bathrooms and gave her the case she had brought.

"I hope you have brought a bikini," Nemu said as she let Yuki into the bathroom before shutting the door after her.

"Um yeah, I am guessing I should put it on," Yuki replied as she opened her case and took it out.

"Yeah," Nemu said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," Yuki replied as she locked the door and began to undress, slipping her top over her head and letting it drop to the floor.

"Ok, we will make you a special one," Nemu said as she left to tell Yoruichi before going into a spare bedroom to change herself.

"Ok," Yuki said to herself quietly, not quite sure what Nemu had meant by 'a special one.' She shrugged, she knew it wouldn't be alcoholic seeing as she was not old enough to drink and Rukia would make sure that she didn't get drunk. As she slid off her jeans she looked around, gasping at the size of the bathtub, easily fitting ten people at least. The tiles were marble and the sink and counter tops were also of white marble. Pot purée were in bowls on the side, filling the room with a nice aroma and the roses in the glass vase added colour to the room. She smiled as the under floor heating warmed her feet making her sigh in contentment, she could spend an eternity in there.

As she carried on changing, grabbing her bikini from the floor, she looked up, seeing herself clearly in the huge mirror. She watched her reflection, seeing the swell of her breasts in her pretty bra and her small flat stomach and slim waist. She sighed, not understanding it, she had always been told that an hour glass figure like hers was attractive, but Jūshirō seemed to be the opposite. She had wondered whether it had been her facial features, not being beautiful enough for him, but he often told her she was beautiful and stunning, so why did he not find her attractive?

She sighed when will this riddle end? A sudden knock at the door prompted her to change, making her drop her swimming costume at the unexpected noise.

"Yuki?" came the soft voice of Momo, "Are you ready yet?"

"Um, not yet, give me a sec," she said quickly as she took off her underwear and put on her bikini, taking care to tie the pink stings in tight bows. She then picked up her clothes and hurried out the bathroom, meeting Momo who was also in her costume. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment as Momo repeatedly tapped her foot in her cute innocence. She quickly placed her clothes in her case which was now in the main bedroom where they would be sleeping that night, however she did not have chance to admire this room before Momo had seized her wrist and was pulling her down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Yuki said in slight discomfort, "Watch the wrist, it's dodgy!"

"Oh sorry," Momo replied in her sweet voice as she let go of her, "I didn't know. We must hurry though, we have lots to do and we are wasting time!"

"Lots to do?" Yuki asked, astounded at the planning that the girls had done for her.

"Well, yeah," Momo replied as if it were nothing as they turned the corner into another hallway, "It is one of the few remaining nights that you are 'single' as it were, so we need to celebrate it!"

"Wow," Yuki said, touched by her friends' efforts, "That's really nice of you all!"

Momo smiled in reply as they got to the end of the hallway and opened the last door at the end. She ushered Yuki through first before following her and closing the heavy door behind them. Yuki gasped as the temperature shot up rapidly and she plunged into darkness, the atmosphere seemed to be intense and saturated with moisture.

"What is this place?" Yuki asked, suddenly a little afraid as she could not see anything nor hear any sign of life in the pitch black room, "Momo? Where are you?"

Momo gently placed her hands on Yuki's back, showing her that she was still there, "Here."

Yuki yelped and nearly jumped ten foot in the air at the sudden contact, that had been the last thing she was expecting, "MOMO!" Don't do that! Bloody hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," she apologized as she tried to suppress her light laugh, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yuki replied as she calmed down a little.

"Good, follow me," Momo said as she walked in front of Yuki, taking her hand and leading her forward through the darkness. Yuki thought it was incredible that she didn't trip up over something in her usual clumsiness. She strained her eyes, desperately trying to see, but to no avail. She gripped Momo's hand tighter as they travelled round another corner and eventually made it to a door.

"Brace yourself for noise," Momo lightly advised as she slowly pushed the door, letting a sudden gust of cooler air, making Yuki shiver for a second. As Momo had said, she heard the voices of her excited friends immediately as the two of them stood fully outside now. Yuki gasped as she saw the current activity that her they had organised for her. All of the girls bar them were relaxing in a colossal hot tub, each with some sort of exotic drink in their hand. She quickly looked up, seeing the fast fading sun and the first star of the evening as the sky changed colour rapidly.

As Yuki's gaze returned to the scene before her, she mouthed a 'wow' as the steam rose high into the chilly night and the gentle bubbles looked enticing. She has handed tall glass by a waiter who was standing near the door, which, she gratefully accepted. She eyed it suspiciously as the liquid was bright green and topped with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream and a pink straw. She quickly took a sip and smiled as she tasted the melon flavoured fizzy drink on her tongue.

"Hurry up, Yuki," Kiyone called from the tub, "We ain't got all night!"

"Sorry," she said as she slowly clambered up the steps, followed by Momo and then slotted into one of the free slots between Rukia and Nemu.

"Strawberries and cherries, very nice," Rangiku said with a giggle, in reference to Yuki's bikini which had these red fruit on the material.

"You're a pervert," Nanao said in matter-of-fact voice.

All of the girls nodded in agreement, including Yoruichi who, could herself fit into this category. Yuki blushed as she surveyed her friends and saw all their smiling faces, and noticing how Soi Fon was sitting incredibly close to Yoruichi with a small blush colouring her face.

"Are you really excited, Yuki?" Nanao asked as she used her straw to stir her bright blue drink, "About your wedding?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Yuki said as she thought about it properly, sure, she was excited but she could argue that she was equally as nervous about it.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Isane asked as she immediately picked up the hesitation in her voice.

"No!" Yuki exclaimed loudly, making Isane jump at the reply, "I'm just a little…you know…nervous…"

"That's normal," Nanao assured her quickly as she placed her free hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Yuki nodded as she put her drink in one of the cup holders on the side of the tub and warmed her hands in the water.

"Besides, that's what we're here for," Momo reminded her.

"Yeah, to cheer you up," Rukia continued the sentence.

"And we have so much planned!" Yoruichi said animatedly.

"Like what?" Yuki asked quickly, beginning to become just as eager as them as she started to relax a little more.

"Well this is just the beginning," Rangiku informed her, "We also have a huge amount of food, most of it sugary, but food nonetheless."

"And we can have pillow fights and use Yoruichi's dance room," Kiyone interjected.

"Will poles and all!" Yoruichi giggled.

Yuki's eyes widened at the thought, "O…k…"

"And we can play truth or dare," Nemu said in her light voice.

"I'm looking forward to that!" Soi Fon spoke up for the first time, "I wonder what dares we can do."

"I'm more interested in squeezing every detail of Yuki's sex life out of her," Rangiku said crudely, "That should be interesting!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Yuki said as she placed her hand on the back of her neck in embarrassment, "It's kinda private, you know."

"Let's not pry too much," Retsu said, also speaking for the first time, "But did you follow the advice I gave you and Jūshirō? Since you were ill a while ago, I suggested you spend time together, in the bedroom perhaps, did you not do this?"

Yuki shook her head slowly, frowning in confusion and realising that disappointment had slowly seeped through her again, Jūshirō had ignored her feelings even when they could cure her from her 'illness' as Retsu had called it. "No, I didn't know you had suggested this, since Jūshirō hasn't changed anything in the bedroom – it's the same as ever."

"Don't tell me you're bored of it already?" Yoruichi asked quickly, "Your not even married and it's tedious already?!

"It's fine," she said casually, not wanting the truth to be known, even though she had told the truth, the situation is as it always has been, "It's fine really."

She quickly smiled before drinking her green concoction and eating some of the ice cream, smiling with delight at the taste as she did so.

"Anyway," Retsu concluded, "We should think about moving, we have lots to do and time is of the essence!"

The rest of the agreed as Yuki slowly became less embarrassed, her blush fading slowly but surely. She followed her friends out of the hot tub before returning to the main house through the door that they had first come through. However no that the light had been turned on, she realised that they were all standing in a steam room adjacent to the sauna and a shower room.

"Um, Yoruichi?" Yuki asked as she kept her head down and wrapped a towel around herself, fearing that Yoruichi had already starting to strip naked exactly where she was.

"Yes?" she replied as she started to take her bikini off, laughing at Yuki's sweet innocence, "Don't be so prudish, it's steamy in here, you can't see anything below my shoulders!"

Yuki dared look up, sighing in relief as Yoruichi had been right, she could see no lower than her shoulders, "Could I use your shower briefly please?"

"Yeah, of course," she said with a smile as she wiped herself down with her towel, "There are over there."

Yuki nodded as she followed the direction of Yoruichi's pointing finger and screamed in surprise as Yoruichi cheekily pulled the back of her bikini strap so that it struck back and hit her with a loud crack.

"Yoruichi!" she yelled, half laughing, half yelping, "That was mean!"

Yoruichi shrugged as she tried to contain her laughter, her shoulders shaking with her effort to not burst out laughing. As Yuki hurried away she passed the others who were all laughing and joking as they headed for the showers or the sauna. She hurriedly hopped into one of the various showers before stripping of her bikini and washing her hair, sighing in contentment as the bubbles and lather trickled down her body. She closed her eyes, allowing the tranquillity to envelop her and finding herself plunged into a long forgotten memory.

xxxxxxx

_Her hands ran over his broad back, his shoulders, and then entangling with his dark hair. His body rubbed against hers, skin to skin, the moonlight giving her a luminous pale glow. She cried out in pleasure as ecstasy took over her, shaking her to the very depths of her being…_

xxxxxxx

"Byakuya!" Yuki subconsciously called, her voice strained with an unknown source of pleasure.

Her eyes flew open instantly as she fell against the side, her legs suddenly unstable and her breathing heavy. She held her hand over her chest, realising how hard her heart was thumping. She quickly turned off the shower as comprehension hit her, she had called Byakuya's name. She frowned however, what had that been? That split second vision had only revealed the brief outline of a couple, so why did she call his name? And who was the girl with white porcelain skin?

"Yuki?!" Rukia called from outside the shower, startled by Yuki's sudden outburst, "Are you ok?"

Yuki looked up, her head spinning and her vision blurry but comforted by her friend's voice, "Y-Yeah, I just d-dropped the shampoo is all and kinda screamed in my usual jumpy self!"

Her voice was shaky and small, only deepening Rukia's concern, "Are you sure? You sound like you're terrified!"

"No, I'm fine," Yuki assured her, putting effort into making her voice more composed, "I am coming out soon."

After a few minutes her head had cleared and her vision was normal once more. She hastily grabbed her towel, putting it around herself before she stepped out into the main area.

"Here's your things, hurry up and get dressed, dinner is ready," Rukia said as she held Yuki's pyjamas ready.

"Thanks," Yuki replied as she took her pyjamas off Rukia, forcing a smile to convince her that she was indeed ok.

"You're not ok!" Rukia exclaimed as she saw how pale Yuki was; the colour had almost been completely drained from her, "You're so pale, and your eyes are darker…and your hair is….longer and your face is, is…different somehow… what's going on?"

Yuki struggled within herself as she had temporarily allowed Yukika to take over, desperately trying to fight a force she could not comprehend.

Rukia watched as pain broke over Yuki's face for a few seconds before Yuki returned to normal, albeit a little woozy. Rukia caught her before she fell and sat her down on one of the chairs. She checked her face and sighed in relief as she looked her conventional self. After a few minutes, Yuki had regained control of her thoughts and was able to genuinely smile at Rukia, whose face was full of worry.

"What happened?" Rukia asked quickly as Yuki sat back and relaxed a little.

"Oh, nothing really," Yuki lied, however she herself did not actually know what transpired, "It was all the heat, it made me dizzy so I kinda fainted."

"Maybe we should get out this room then, it's much cooler in the house," Rukia suggested as she picked up Yuki's pyjamas off the other chair and passed them to her before quickly slipping outside to give her a little privacy even though she was not overly happy with leaving her alone in her state.

Yuki quickly put on her pyjamas, suddenly glad to be alone for a moment. She sat down, holding her head in her hands as she replayed the memory over in her mind. She instantly regretted it, she still could not make out either of the people and the recollection of it made her feel physically sick. She pressed her fingers into her temple, making tight circles until she started to feel better.

"Yuki?!" Rukia called, checking on her again.

"Coming!" She called back as she slowly got up, shuffling towards the door and meeting Rukia on the other side. She inhaled deeply as the cooler air hit her, helping to clear her mind a little so that by the time they had reached the rest of the girls, Yuki had completely recovered and thanks to Rukia's humour, had managed to push the memory from her mind, temporarily.

xxxxxxx

This time, Yuki sat between Isane and Nemu, the rest of them forming a circle with a large plate of the leftovers in the middle of them. Yuki smiled as she took one of the remaining slices of pizza. Even though it was still early, she was surprised at how much they had gotten done, the dinner had been exquisite, complete with a huge chocolate fountain, which, Rangiku had, drank from a glass as though it were wine. Not only this, but they had gone on the karaoke machines, on the dance machines and tested out Yoruichi's newly installed pole. Yuki had blushed as she had watched the others and had declined her own try in sheer embarrassment. She was content to rest for a minute as she had started to feel slightly tired.

"Ready for truth or dare?" Kiyone asked everyone as they had settled down on their beanbags and cushions, excitement running uncontrolled throughout them all.

"Absolutely," Rangiku said excitedly, clapping her hands in her joy.

"What about you Yuki?" Nanao asked as she seized a piece of cake from the plate.

Yuki nodded slowly, not sure just what to expect from her wound up friends, "Um, ok."

"Oh, Yuki, you have some icing on your cheek," Nemu pointed out, smiling as Yuki instantly blushed.

"Where?" She asked as she began to rub the wrong cheek quickly.

"Right here," Yoruichi replied as she lent over Kiyone and licked Yuki's cheek, removing the icing for her, making her yelp with surprise. The rest howled with laughter, even Momo and Rukia as Yoruichi winked at her as she returned to her place.

"Don't do that!" Yuki cried, exasperated, causing them to laugh harder.

"Calm down, Yuki!" Isane advised.

"She's so funny," Rangiku laughed, "Let's start, I bet we can make her blush more!"

"Who goes first then?" Nemu asked.

"Well, seeing as it's Yuki's night, why don't we let her ask the first one?" Retsu suggested.

"Ok, I guess," Yuki replied as the others nodded in accord, "Um this one is for Rukia. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rukia replied slowly as she weighed out the consequences.

"Um, uh…oh, do you have a crush on anyone?" Yuki asked with rising excitement.

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the question and she was now sporting a blush. They all leaned in as they awaited her answer with baited breath, "Um, yeah, I sorta, kinda do."

"WHO?" Kiyone nearly yelled, desperate to know.

"Um…I-Ichigo," she replied in her embarrassed, quiet voice.

They all suddenly conversed with each other, instant understanding hitting them.

"Me next!" Rangiku called, bringing the conversations to a halt, "I have one for Yuki! Truth or dare

"Truth, I guess…"Yuki said in a small voice, suddenly worried about the type of question she would be asked, could she be caught out with her very limited knowledge of sexual activity? She began to feel nervous, she didn't want to tell them the truth and she knew she would get found out; in fact she was starting to wish she'd had chose dare. Then again, knowing these lot, it would be her that would have to lick someone's cheek or kiss someone's nose, or even worse no doubt.

"Ok," Rangiku said with a cheeky grin, "How many times have you done it?"

Yuki frowned, how was she supposed to answer that? Should she pretend to think and just give a random number? "Um, quite a lot I guess, I don't really know to be honest, and we don't really count the number of times."

"Surely you must have a rough number?" Soi Fon pressed.

"No, not really," Yuki said with a shrug and sighing to herself in relief as Rangiku dropped the question.

After a few more questions in which Momo was questioned, her crush turned out to be Toshiro, which, was really no surprise to anyone, but cute nonetheless, Retsu was questioned, as was Nanao and Soi Fon had briefly kissed Yoruichi, much to her annoyance even though it was barely a peck on the lips.

"Truth or dare?" Yoruichi asked as the sake had begun to take it's effect, making her giggle and blush.

"Uh, truth," she answered again, fearing she would have to do the same dare as Yoruichi.

"Ok, how bi-" she started, her face crimson at her own question.

"I'm not answering that!" Yuki cried, cutting her off as she instantly knew what she was going to be asked.

"Why not?" Rangiku replied, disappointed at Yuki's refusal, "It's only us, we won't tell anyone! Please, tell us."

Yuki looked down, this was it, the turning point, if she refused, they would interrogate her more on her secrecy, if she made it up then they would ask her more questions about it, so either way, she was screwed. The only other option was to come clean and tell them about her troubles, but the last thing she wanted to do was to burden them with her issues. However as she looked at their inquisitive faces, she knew that lying to them was worse than any of the other outcomes.

"The truth is," she said, making them all lean in more, some frowning at her reply, "I don't actually know."

"Huh?" Nanao said, amongst others, "Surely you must know. Since you've had all these experiences with him, you must know by now."

"That's the thing," Yuki said lightly, "I don't know because I haven't had these experiences with him, in fact, we haven't even done it yet, I'm still a virgin."

Silence swept over the lot of them, creating different feelings within them as each of the girls digested this information. She looked round anxiously at them all, trying, and failing to read their faces.

"I don't understand," Nanao said after a while, the first one to speak for a long time, "You laughed with us about all the things that happen in your household, and you participated in the innuendos and things…"

"I know," she replied, keeping her head down and staring into her lap, "I just laughed along with you and shrugged everything off."

"That's disgusting!" Rangiku suddenly cried, making everyone jump. Yuki could feel the burning sensation of her eyes beginning to water as guilt consumed her quickly.

"I know, I'm so sorry," she replied, her voice nearly breaking.

"Not you," Rangiku laughed a sympathetic laugh as Nemu put her arm around Yuki and pulled her into her shoulder, comforting her, "its captain Ukitake that's disgusting, how could he not make love to you?! It's despicable!"

"Oh Jūshirō…" Retsu said quietly, her voice tinged with what Yuki could only describe as vexation, "You idiot!"

Everyone looked towards her, hoping her to fill in a piece of the large puzzle that Yuki had brought to them.

"I feel that Jūshirō and Yuki have been dealing with this problem for a lot longer than we could ever imagine," Retsu informed them, "I told Jūshirō that to solve the problem Yuki had, which, I have only now just realised, he needed to spend more time with her. So the problem now is that Yuki is lacking intimacy in the relationship which is why she is so frustrated."

Everyone now looked back to Yuki, who only nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us of this problem?" Rukia asked, her voice equally as sympathetic as Rangiku's.

"Because I didn't want to burden you all with my problems, I'm sure you all have your own trouble's to deal with, without having to deal with mine as well," Yuki replied.

"We want to help," Isane said quickly.

"You're our friend and you help us with our problems so we want to help you with yours," Momo continued.

"I know, but Yoruichi already tried to help me and I felt bad for asking her for help all time so I tried to fix it myself, but nothing works, he just won't respond to anything I do," she revealed with a sigh.

"So does he just refuse to do it?" Nemu asked, all of them dying to fire questions at her and find out more.

"Pretty much, I am always suggesting things to him and trying to start things off, but he just-"

"Maybe he has problems down there," Rangiku suggested, "You know, he can't rise to the occasion."

All but Yuki burst out laughing, their fits of laughter started again. Yuki began to worry now, what if he had problems? Does this mean that they couldn't ever make love?

"Well I heard a rumour once that he is actually quite a stud in bed, but, it's just a rumour," Soi Fon mused.

Yuki looked down at the floor for a second, taking in the conversation slowly, she knew better than to listen to rumours, for she herself had had a nasty ordeal with them.

"It doesn't matter," Yuki said quietly, so that only a few of them caught her words, "I will get over it and I will still have a nice marriage."

"That's no way to live!" Yoruichi cried, astounded, "You are going to be a very unfulfilled, literally, there is no way you can remain a virgin all your life…well…technically you can but it's only going to be a matter of time before you go astray…"

"I would never do that!" Yuki exclaimed, both appalled at the idea and familiar with it for she knew the very person whom she would sway towards, for, she had sorta already drifted a few times.

"You say that now…" Nanao replied, only to be cut off by Rangiku.

"Not only that but you must always take the car for a test drive before you purchase it!"

"Huh?" Yuki asked, "What does cars have to do with this?"

"She means that if you eventually do manage to do it, you may not be sexually compatible, and that the last thing you want!" Retsu informed her.

"What if that happens?!" Yuki started to panic; could she ever survive being in a marriage that didn't work in the bedroom? She had always been told by her friends that marriage was usually one of the ways to express one's self sexually, but if things weren't going to work, how would she ever convey herself?

"Calm, calm," Isane hushed her as Nemu rubbed her back soothingly.

"Look, it's not all lost," Kiyone put gently.

"She's right," Momo carried on, "There's always something."

"You just need to sleep with him before your wedding!" Yoruichi pointed out, "Try extra hard to seduce him tonight or tomorrow night!"

"I appreciate your help, guys, but there are two major flaws with this plan," Yuki pointed out, her sceptical side showing through, "One, I am spending the night here. And two, considering how he has always been, he is not going to be susceptible to seduction anymore than he was a year ago, it's going to be just as difficult."

Silence swept over them again as logic kicked in, all of them trying to rethink new strategies.

"Someone needs to have a serious talk with him, that's for sure," Nemu spoke the words on most of their minds.

"That's it!" Rangiku cried, speaking for the first time in a while for she had remained quieter for longer than.

"Huh?" was the general noise issued from the now confused women as they all watched Rangiku hatch her master plan.

"All of us, will talk to him, well, more like interrogate him and get to the bottom of this, if we all interrogate him, he can't escape and he will have to tell us! It's brilliant!" Rangiku revealed with a comic evil cackle.

"That doesn't sound half bad!" Soi Fon said with a nod.

"Let's go then!" Rangiku said as she abruptly stood up, encouraging the rest to do so too.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked, who, wasn't entirely happy with interrogating him, for she feared it would make things worse.

"To talk to him, now, we will carefully invade his party and interrogate him when he is on his own!" Rangiku said, "We need to do it now, otherwise there won't be enough time to get to the bottom of this before the wedding!"

Rangiku bent back down before sitting on her knees and leaning forward, encouraging everyone to do the same before convincing them of her ingenious plan.

xxxxxxx

Yuki pulled at the skin tight outfit that she had been forced to wear. Seeing as she would be hiding in the hall and keeping out of sight, she had been given the black lycra outfit, the material sticking to every part of her body. Of course, seeing as the outfits belonged to Yoruichi, she also had a tail and cat ears, a mask to hide around her eyes and had her hair tied in a long pony tail with a matching black ribbon.

She looked round at the rest of the girls with trepidation, nervous running unbridled within her, she felt both dreadful and relieved for doing this. She regretted that they would ruin his party but she needed their help. Besides, if the plan was to go to plan, the party would not be ruined at all, and Jūshirō will only be 'kidnapped' for ten minutes. She watched as Soi Fon fiddled with her pig ears, her outfit being pink complete with a curly tail. Yuki was afraid to ask why Yoruichi had these outfits but everyone didn't seem to mind wearing them.

She glanced around at everyone as they walked the last two minutes to the squad thirteen barracks, where the party was. Rukia put her yellow mask on, her outfit making her look like a chick, even wearing a little feathered tail. Yoruichi a white rabbit, Momo a deep brown dog, Rangiku a fox, Kiyone a panda, Isane a chestnut horse, Nemu a black sheep, Nanao a dark chocolate coloured hamster. The only one without an outfit was Retsu, for she had chosen to be a lookout outside, just in case anything went wrong and to keep an eye on everything through one of the windows. Of course everyone looked completely different for their hair had been changed or streaked with glitter or colour.

The huge clock in the centre of the seireitei chimed eleven and the girls could hear if from even their positions. The celebration would be over in a few hours, giving them plenty of time to get the job done. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends; it was like a group of farmyard animals and various other creatures going to gatecrash a shindig. However her sudden lift in spirits didn't last as they snuck into the barracks. Retsu departed from them first, going round the back of the huge main hall in order to find a good spot to assess things.

"It's going to be fine, it's all worked out don't worry," Rukia assured her as they stood in the darkness, merely feet away from the doors.

"Absolutely," Rangiku confirmed, "Now do we all know what we are doing? When we get our answers we will edge towards the door, the group creating the small diversion will also end and leave while Momo and Rukia retrieve Yuki and sneak out. We will all meet up outside the door, Retsu will be there, ok?"

Everyone nodded, Yuki's nausea rising by the second. Rangiku smiled as she and Yoruichi nodded in unison before sneaking inside the darkened room, music instantly pouring out before the door shut again with a thud. Slowly, everyone else edged into the room, leaving Rukia, Momo and Yuki. They nodded before slipping inside themselves. As they flash stepped throughout a myriad of people, the surrounding a blur of music, colours, bodies and drinks, Yuki held on tightly to Rukia's hand as they made their way to the hiding place. They brushed past people in a haze, causing many to turn around or stumble a little, confused as to what force had pushed them.

They stopped at the far end of the hall, finding an alcove that was almost completely blocked off Yuki slipped through the small opening to the alcove and found a small room that looked completely undisturbed, nobody had been here, thankfully.

"Ok," Rukia concluded, "Stay here 'til we come get you, if anyone comes here that isn't us, hide in the darkness."

Yuki nodded as the smiled and slid back out of the gap, the rest of the opening had been covered by some sort of thick pinned material. She was glad there was a light in the small room for her surrounding would have been pitch black otherwise. She sunk into one of the chairs, trying to calm herself and failing as the constant feeling of guilt washed over her. It was only when she felt an oppressive reiatsu very close by that she looked up. Her heart beat even faster as it drew closer and closer, she stood up but found herself strangely frozen after doing so. Her mind screamed at her to take out the light a hide but her body wouldn't move.

Her eyes widened as Byakuya seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing in front of her, his face calm, as usual. Her breathing was erratic as he stood there, scrutinizing her.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" She managed to ask, her voice shaky.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied in his flat tone, "But I am here because I am supposed to be, that and you called me."

"I d-did?" she retorted, confusion now becoming one of the many emotions that she was feeling.

"Yes, earlier this evening you called for me," he answered, smiling inwardly as he watched her probe her memories, soon she found the flashback that had occurred in the shower, making her gasp.

"H-How…" she tried to say, but words failed her as he took a few small steps towards her, prompting her to take a few back.

"How?" He repeated her question with a now visible smile, making her shudder, "It's simple really. Allow me to explain."

She frowned as she waited for him to explain, why was he so silent all of a sudden? Was he thinking over his explanation in his head first? Then however she found that she barely had time to blink for all she saw was a blurred room and she felt a pain in her back as she was forced backwards into the wall. She squirmed as her vision returned from the haziness and she felt Byakuya's firm body pressed against her. She gathered her wits about her and suddenly pushed him back, struggling against his might.

"Calm," he said as he quickly took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He could read every emotion on her face instantly, "Do you fear me, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't reply, her head screaming, her heart thumping and her eyes hot with threatening tears. She tried to tear her face away but the small look of sympathy on his face kept her there. The truth was, she was terrified, she had thought they were childhood friends and he had partly been her master, so why was he doing this? What were his motives? She felt ill and if she didn't get out of the claustrophobic atmosphere soon she swore she was going to be sick.

"I-I thought we were f-friends…" she just managed to say.

"We are, we always have been, and always will be," he assured her, "I'm sorry, I didn't want things to go this way, and the last thing I wanted was for you to be afraid."

She was now sure that he wasn't drunk for she could smell no alcohol on him, everything he was doing was completely of his free will. At that moment, all she wanted to do was to run to Jūshirō and be comforted by him, she needed his solace. Her heart started to beat even harder as Byakuya placed a gentle kiss on her lips, forcing her to clench her eyes shut in both embarrassment and fear. He slowly removed the small mask from her eyes and dropped it to the floor, seeing her face fully now. She suddenly opened one eye to find him placing a barrier kido over the entrance of the room, instantly blocking out the low drone of the music. All she could hear now was the sound of their breathing and the roar of blood in her ears as she squirmed more, now even more petrified of Byakuya.

"Don't worry," Byakuya tried to calm her, "I'm not going to hurt you; you are too precious to me." Despite his words, she felt no calmer, just more confused as well as scared. He told her to calm as his lips ran across her cheek and to her ear, soothing her and for a moment Yuki felt tranquil, suddenly enjoying his actions before returning to her hysterical state.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her eyes closed as she slowly, slowly began to relax. Byakuya continued to take in her slightly florid scent that he knew so well, his lips stroking her nose, ears, cheeks and kissing her lips a few times.

"You," he replied, his voice equally low as he too had closed his eyes, "But I know that this is not possible right now. For one, you are already in a relationship and secondly, I have not sealed Yukika well enough for a continued liaison between us. Even though she wants us to be together because then it means she is with me again, she had a lot of anger and bitterness because of my death."

"I still don't understand, what are you talking about?" she replied.

"I can't tell you everything right now, you have to work some things out for yourself," he continued, "But I can show you things."

Byakuya kissed her again, however this time with more zeal, one that robbed her of air and made her legs feel like jelly. She reciprocated as the memory showed itself one again, the same two people caught up in a night of passion. However she still could not make them out, it was impossible to see them properly. She snapped out of the memory as she felt him slowly pull down the zip at the front of her outfit, cursing that the zip was at the front. She blushed as she realised that with the outfit, Yoruichi had insited she not wear a bra as the shape could bee seen through the material. Now she started to feel anxious as her mind screamed at her, this was wrong and she knew it. Byakuya undid the costume, sliding the zip to her upper stomach, between her breasts and her navel before continuing to kiss the now exposed skin on her neck. He knew better than to leave love bites but nibbled her gently nonetheless, luckily managing to leave her skin mark free.

He moved to her shoulders as she stood, frozen, half of her wanting to push him away violently and the other half wanting him to continue. She could feel her anticipation rising as he ran his hand down the crevice between her breasts.

"No…" she said lightly, though her attempt to stop him was feeble as her voice was tinged with pleasure, "I could report you for sexual harassment…"

"Could you now?" he asked as he lightly squeezed her left breast, making her give a small noise of satisfaction. She bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from asking for more. She felt torn into two; her intense need for Byakuya to take her and the need for her to be within Jūshirō's loving arms. She waited for him to ease the top half of her attire off so that she would be exposed, however he did not as he let her expectancy rise further.

She turned her head, clamping her eyes shut as a single tear streaked down her blushing cheek, "I'm sorry… Jūshirō…"

Yuki gave into temptation, allowing her underlying attraction to Byakuya to control her. As she turned back to look at him, she realised that he had stopped as he was watching her intently. He brushed the tear away carefully before kissing her cheek and resting his chin on her head for a moment, letting her adjust to Yukika's lust for Byakuya that slowly seemed to consume her. He suddenly looked down as he felt her undo the first few buttons of his shirt, sliding her hands under the gap and stroking his bare skin.

He gasped as she then undid the rest, pushing his shirt off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. She felt all of his muscles as she ran her hands over his torso, making him groan slightly as the touch. Byakuya ignored the sudden feeling at the back of his mind, one that began to tug at him every second. He began to push down her apparel, glimpsing the top of her breasts, the sensitive skin just centimetres lower. He sighed inwardly as the nagging got stronger; he had run out of time.

"Dammit," he said as he felt Rukia and Momo's reiatsu draw closer and closer. He reluctantly pulled her zip back up, seeing how her pupils had dilated, her eyes the single colour of green. He smiled as he recognized this expression for he had seen it before, many, many years ago. He gently kissed her one last time before hastily putting on his shirt and flash stepping away in time. As Yuki's state of consciousness fluctuated, no longer aware of anything, her thoughts buzzing and spinning, she collapsed to the ground, only to be found a few seconds later by her friends.

xxxxxxx

When Yuki came to, she found she was in very different surroundings. She instantly heard the voices of her friends and she could feel someone's hand on her forehead. Her eyes flickered open, and she was assaulted by more noise as the girls questioned her instantly.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Talk to us, please!"

"I'm fine," she croaked, sitting up and giving them an unconvincing smile, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," Retsu said as they conceded that Yuki was better.

"What happened to you?" Rukia asked, "We found you slumped on the floor, and you didn't respond to anything we said."

"Oh," she replied as she racked her brain for an excuse as she smiled sheepishly, "It was so hot in there and I had a headache so I guess I just, you know, passed out."

"As long as you're ok now," Rangiku said as she set up the various sleeping bags, duvets and pillows.

"Even though you scared us, the trip was actually quite useful," Yoruichi said with a glint in her eye, "We found out lots of things."

"Like what?!" Yuki exclaimed, excited now.

"Well, we managed to find him while the others provided a distraction and, after we threatened him, he told us everything," Rangiku informed her, "I kinda feel sorry for him now."

"You threatened him?!" Yuki nearly yelled, shocked at the audacity of her friends.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said casually, "You know, that we could get naked pictures of him and give them to all the girls in the seireitei."

"Yep, it sure made him talk," Kiyone laughed, who, during the trip back to the house, had been told this story along with the others.

"What did you ask him?" Yuki said wryly, not too pleased that they had threatened him.

"Lots really," Rangiku said as she thought back on the questions she had fired upon him, "What his problem was for a start, he said he didn't have one. If he had problems down there, he said he definitely doesn't. Um, if he wasn't attracted to you, and he said that he is and just general stuff. We found out some good news…and some bad news."

"What? What bad news?" Yuki asked quickly, nervousness creeping over her.

"He told us to tell that everything will be fine and stop worrying, just enjoy your last short time of being "single" as it were and that everything will sort itself out," Yoruichi interjected.

"That's the good news;" Rangiku said sympathetically, "The bad news is that we can't tell you the problem. Since he told us, he asked us not to tell you and after thinking about it we see that it is best this way."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Yuki said, outraged and feeling slightly betrayed.

"Calm down, woman," Kiyone advised, "It's not the end of the world."

"Trust us," Retsu said, "It will be ok, we know this now and there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Yuki asked, tiredness diluting her anger as she began to believe them. She lay back into her own heap of pillows and she realised that not everybody was present, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh," Kiyone said as she realised that Yuki was right, "Um, Nanao had to stay behind at the party and sort out her drunken captain, she will be here soon. Nemu and Isane are getting changed in the various different bathrooms. Momo went to take a bath, and Soi Fon is snacking in the kitchen.

Yuki nodded as the rest continued to set out their sleeping arrangements and some leaving to change into their pyjamas. Yuki lay back fully, falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

xxxxxxx

When Yuki woke, dawn had not even broken. It pitch black and the heat was stifling, despite the air conditioning that blasted into the darkened room. As Yuki sat up, her memory came back to her loud and clear, filling her head with images that nearly made her cry out in frustration. She stood up slowly, stumbling a little in the darkness before finding the door. Breathing heavily, she slipped into the hall and clenched her eyes shut as a small light hit her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and leant against the wall for support. She felt claustrophobic again, as if the room was closing in on her, as if he was closing in on her. She felt a tingle of excitement in her spine as she recalled the incident with Byakuya again. She couldn't help but smile a little as her excitement fluttered.

She walked to the end of the corridor, craving fresh air but finding the kitchen instead. She quickly found a piece of paper and a pen, writing down a quick note to her friends explaining her need for a walk in the gardens and she will be back soon. She hurried back, leaving it on her bed before walking back out, careful not to wake anyone. She walked down several corridors twisting this way and that before she found a side door leading outside. She burst through the door, taking in big gulps of cool summer air that hurt her lungs as she did so. She adjusted to the use of starlight and the chilly atmosphere, thankful that she had grabbed her coat.

Following a small path that she did not recognise, she made her way through Yoruichi's small garden, which, was not in proportion to the house. She raised her eyebrows at the silly garden but dismissed it as she knew Yoruichi could sometimes be a little random.

xxxxxxx

By the time Yuki had relay the evening's events over in her head several times as well as pondering what Byakuya had meant, she had somehow managed to walk her way out of Yoruichi's house and into the middle of nowhere. She stopped suddenly, snapping out of her thoughts and realising that she was lost. Her heart rate soared with fear as she began to panic, feeling so stupid that she had gotten herself lost.

She felt a sudden rush of relief as she concentrated her reiatsu, calling for Rasen for help. She continued to walk briskly, trying to make head or tail of where she was as she waited for her much needed help. She flash stepped a few times, trying to find where she was and eventually finding some on run down buildings. It was then that it clicked; she was in the abandoned district. However she did not know how to get back to Yoruichi's from here or how to even get home. She hugged herself tightly as she waited for a few minutes, looking down as she tried to forget all the rumours about this district. After a few minutes, she looked up, suddenly feeling a tug almost.

She watched as a string of petals flew past her ear, dancing on the wind before continuing forward, twisting this way and that. She blindly followed it, an invisible force pushing her towards it as it moved hypnotically. She had failed to notice that the petals were sakura petals; different from the roses that she usually used for sakura are _his_ petals. She followed for what seemed an eternity until her feet eventually hit lush grass. She stumbled a little as she hit the gentle gradient of the field, prompting her to look away and see where she was.

Relief flooded through her as she recognised her field, _their_ field. It was the field where she and Jūshirō had trained years ago. Nostalgia suddenly replaced her relief as she sank to the floor, her head low and her guilty conscience coming back to her. Only when she felt Rasen's soft body brush against hers did she look up, instantly meeting the cold eyes of Byakuya. She gasped as her memory came rushing back to her, now crystal clear, it was them, her and Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled as if she had cracked the clue on a game show, something which he would only do in front of her.

"It's…us," Yuki managed to whisper as she stood, a little light-headed.

"Yes," he replied his voice soft, making her shiver at the change.

She looked up at him now, the same tingle running up her spine, however she chose to ignore it as she pushed the graphic memory from her head.

"So," she said confidently, letting slight anger mask her both her fear and slight excitement, "Have you come her to rape me like you did then?"

"I didn't rape you," he assured her, his tone definite now, "As a matter of fact you threw yourself at me, many times at that."

"The hell I did," she spat, "I would never do something sick like that. And whoever that girl is, she definitely isn't me!"

Byakuya sighed, disappointed that she was still not fully comprehending it, "Listen, you have to work things out for yourself. If I tell you everything now then it could ruin everything and you will not be able to accept her."

"Accept who?" she nearly screamed at him, frustration taking hold of her quickly.

"HER!" he cried nearly as loud, his voice echoing through the field.

The pair looked up suddenly as a light was turned on from within the academy that stood not too far away. The light was then followed by many more as people were woken by their argument.

"Shit," Yuki muttered under her breath, "Look what you've done!"

"Me?" Byakuya started to argue back, only to be interrupted by Rasen.

"Perhaps we should go, people are starting to look out the windows!" She warned them.

Byakuya flash stepped, quicker than lightning as his status was at stake. He was gone before Yuki could turn round, the sudden lack of company startling her.

"Can they see us?" She asked Rasen quickly.

"Only if they have binoculars," she pointed out, "But you never know what these kids can do."

She nodded as she daren't risk being caught by prying eyes. She quickly teleported to into a clump of trees before flash stepping out them and following Byakuya's reiatsu, dodging amongst the aged giants, trying not to hit the branches on the way. Rasen followed her, her great strides reverberating. Yuki eventually stopped in a clearing, leaning against a tree as she gasped for air. She had only had a ten second rest before Byakuya was at her side, his hand on her waist. She yelped with her remaining breath she had, tearing away from him.

"Don't do that! Pervert!" her screeching disturbing some roosting birds, their irritated calls sounding loudly.

Byakuya allowed her to get her breath back as she slowly paced, clearing her head.

"I don't understand," she finally said as she stopped pacing and looked up at him directly.

"We know," Rasen replied flatly as she lay down with a thud.

"Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in months, so much for me being your master!" She cried at her companion.

"I have been at Byakuya's," she said casually, "I can't take all your gooey romance shite with Mr. Ill."

"How dare you call him that!" Yuki yelled, outraged, "He's a kind, caring man who loves me!"

"So is Byakuya but you aren't marrying him," she pointed out, making Byakuya flinch.

"That's because I don't love Byakuya, he is my childhood friend!" She retorted, ignorant to Byakuya's flinches.

"You do," he said, stopping their argument and starting his own.

"Of course I don't!" she cried back at him, "I am getting married in two days to the love of my life, why the hell would I be in love with you?"

"Then why do you get excited when we meet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I do not!" she defended, "Why would I?"

"Because you like it when we kiss," he pointed out, knowing that she could not truly deny it.

"Do not," she continued to defend, "I do not get excited and I do not love you. How dare you be so ignorant and assume I do. Just like the whole world worships you, I have to love you, do I?"

"That's not true," Rasen interjected, but Byakuya cut her off.

"Believe what you will," he said, "But listen to me when I tell you that you will come back to me."

"You're sick," Yuki spat, disgusted by his words, with that she flash stepped the way she came, and ending up back at the academy. She smiled with relief as they did not follow her and she now knew how to get home.

xxxxxxx

By the time that Yuki stumbled through the gates and to the front door of their house the first few rays of sun were creeping onto the horizon. She yawned, feeling exhausted, freezing and guilty. She hunted under the doormat for a key, thankful that Jūshirō had left one just in case. She opened the door quickly, instantly hitting the familiar scent of the house, his scent. Her eyes began to sting as she kicked off her shoes and put her coat on a peg, the guilt consuming her at an alarming rate.

The sweet, known fragrance mocked her, do different from Byakuya's and her own, so much so that she suddenly felt that she didn't belong here. She dragged her feet towards their bedroom, craving sleep as her mind was plagued with Byakuya's words and her once buried memories. She felt overwhelming need to cry and struggled with all her might to not break down where she was. She could have sworn that her heart momentarily stopped as she stood outside their door, her whole body shaking. It took a few minutes to be able to open the door, and when she finally did, she regretted it.

Her warm tears ran down her cheeks as she walked over to the bed, seeing how her side was still made and Jūshirō's sleeping form occupied the other side. She clasped her hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying aloud. She slowly clambered into bed, sitting up as she watched him, her tears falling thick and fast, splashing onto the duvet. She lay down, facing away from him, unable to hold her sobs in any longer.

"I'm sorry…Jūshirō…" she apologized, her voice shaky, "So sorry…I….I didn't mean to…I just…

"Didn't mean to do what?" Jūshirō asked sleepily as he pulled her into him, flinching a little at her coldness.

She gasped at the contact suddenly feeling crushed and enclosed. She couldn't help but struggle against him but found she could not break free from his grasp. She gave up, surrendering to her exhaustion and lying motionless, listening to his breathing. Her mind screamed at her to tell him, to come clean about everything and she had to concentrate hard to keep her mouth shut.

"Why are you home?" he asked suddenly, now fully awake, "Are you ok? What happened?"

His sudden questioning surprised her, making her jump, "I couldn't sleep so I…I took a walk and wandered home."

Jūshirō winced at her voice, small, shaky and terrified. He gently pulled her onto her back before turning her to face him. She looked down, trying to hide her red rimmed eyes. He took her chin, lifting her face so he could see her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she met his warm brown eyes, "I…did something terrible…"

Jūshirō frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what she was on about, when it suddenly clicked, "If this is about crashing my bachelor party, then stop apologizing, it's ok, I didn't make much difference. Your friends were very quick at pressing me for answers!"

Yuki's eyes widened, he was thinking it was something as simple as this, if only he knew how bad things were.

"It's…" she started, only to be cut off by him.

"Fine," he interjected, "Don't worry. I should be sorry, not you. I haven't been the best fiancé in the world; I just hope I can be a better husband."

"Jūshirō…" Yuki replied, stunned at his words. She has been the poor fiancée and yet he was saying all this.

"I'm sorry," he said, his apology genuine, "I have not been tending to your needs and I apologize for this."

"Jūshirō…" she repeated, now on the brink yelling all of her secrets out to him.

"Yes, I know," he said, his voice remorseful, "I know that we haven't yet, but, don't worry, we will. And on our honeymoon we will barely leave bed."

Yuki was silent for a moment; this was the very last thing she had expected him to say. She gasped as he kissed her cheek, his lips running down her neck, making her shiver with delight. He nipped her neck, hearing her give a tiny noise of pleasure, one that almost made him laugh at how she was holding back. Her back went rigid as Jūshirō undid the first two buttons of her top, teasing it down her shoulders a little, just as Byakuya had done. However this felt very different, although this felt more right, she felt something was missing. It didn't take her long to figure out that lust was missing; it seemed that Jūshirō didn't have the hot zeal that Byakuya did.

Her cheeks were not blushing nearly as much as they had done with Byakuya and she was mentally willing Jūshirō to unleash his desire for her. She quickly undid the rest of her buttons, the fabric parting and revealing her skin. Even though the light was dim, Jūshirō did not look down, only slid his hands around her waist and up her back, feeling how unyielding her spine seemed to be.

"Are you ok now?" he asked pulling her close and touching her bare torso to his, relishing the feel of her skin against his.

She nodded, feeling slightly calmer about everything, something which only he seemed to be able to do. She closed her eyes, taking in his sweet scent one last time before instantly falling asleep in the crook of his arm, part of her mind finally shutting down and letting her unconscious take over.

xxxxxxx

_Yuki watched as Byakuya mounted his own horse, the bay gelding whinnying with excitement as summer awaited them. She smiled as they became parallel with each other, glad that this time they could meet in the daytime. She inhaled the fragrance of the summer grasses as they urged their horses along the fields and into the opening of the woods. She smiled as the sun broke through the much younger trees at the edge of the forest, the only substantial light before they reached the aged trees deeper in the forest. After a few minutes of travelling through the denser trees, they stopped before swiftly dismounting and guiding the horses to a large clearing. _

"_I have something I want to…tell you and…show you," Yuki said quietly as they sat on the edge of the Onsen. She began to fidget a little, twiddling her thumbs as she considered how she would show him._

"_What is it?" Byakuya prompted gently as the silence dragged on, making him ever-so-slightly uneasy. _

"_Well," she started, however she lost her voice again instantly, her doubts that he would understand seeping through her. She allowed herself a small smile as his hand found hers, reassuring her once more. "When I was a baby, I became sick after a few weeks of being born. My parents had all the physicians they could find, take a look at me and examine me, but nothing worked…they all said I was going to die. My mother then decided to seek other means of saving me, and by chance came across a lady who claimed she could heal me. My father called her crazy, but, my mother…she believed her. This woman gave some sort of a potion to her and made me drink it. Because of that, three distinct events occurred. The first one was that I lived, the second was that the tips of my hair turned white and the second one gave me the ability to control flowers…"_

_Byakuya frowned for a brief second before raising his eyebrows at her, not entirely convinced. _

"_It's true!" she protested, "Watch!" Byakuya watched as she got up, running over to one of the large trees that was currently in bloom and stopping in front of it. She closed her eyes, feeling a little nervous as she was aware that she was under close scrutiny. She heard Byakuya inhale sharply, making her all the more nervous that this wasn't going to work and all the secrets she had found out about herself were only vivid imaginations. _

_Lifting her arms gracefully, her features lit up with the light from the overhead sun and the refraction through the branches. It was that moment that Byakuya knew she wasn't fooling around as he instantly felt the change in atmosphere and pressure. He noticed how the wind had suddenly gathered around her, and how the trees whispered to each other, their voices riding on the awakened wind. He watched as petals, appearing from nowhere, began to join the spiralling wind around her, completely controlled by her. She turned around to face him, the petals staying directly in place, hovering in the air by some force of hers. She smiled before drawing her arms back into a position, the petals forming the weapon of her choice automatically. He gasped as a bow and arrow formed in her arms, the petals glowing bright as a pink glow hit them. His eyes widened as he recognised the sakura petals she was wielding, his own flowers. _

_He got up instantly, walking over to her, this time she watching him. Her eyes widened as he took the bow from her, wielding the flowers himself and transforming them into a katana sword. _

"_What are you doing?" she said, her voice a whisper with sheer disbelief. _

"_Doing exactly what you are," he enlightened her, "These are my type of flowers, sakura petals…"_

"_How?" she asked, utterly stunned at his response. _

"_Well," he started as he dropped the flowers, sending them flying in all directions before they all shrivelled up and perished, every last one. Yuki watched as they all disappeared, feeling the familiar feeling of his hand in hers. She looked up, smiling for the first time since this discovery and met his grey eyes, so cold to the outside world and yet so full of the intense passion that he felt for her. He pulled her away from the tree, taking her to the Onsen once more before explaining his story to her. _

_How explained to her of his connection to sakura petals, being conceived under a sakura tree, having a love for their smell and feel and cultivating his own sakura trees on the edge of the large orchard. He enlightened her of his power over them, how he the petals seemed to droop and perish when he was angry or upset and how they perked up in full bloom when he was particularly joyful. _

_It was only after an hour of conversing did they both come to the conclusion that their flower wielding was another part of their destiny, that it only added to the fact that they were designed for each other, meant to be together no matter what. It was on that warm afternoon that the two of them out their skills to the test, at first creating weapons with flowers, then inanimate objects before moving to small creatures no bigger than their hands. Yuki laughed as the small rabbits and birds explored their surroundings, their first sight of life. _

_After an exhausting afternoon, Yuki and Byakuya created Rasen, her protector and companion for when Byakuya could not be there for her. It was something that they had created together with their special talents, a combined effort that they had put in. _

_It was only an hour after this that Yuki was forced to rush back to the palace as time was of the essence, the sun against her as it began to set in the west. She left Byakuya that early evening, taking Rasen with her and leaving him with a single kiss and the promise of her return the next day. _

_xxxxxxx_

"_My daughter!" Yuki's father exclaimed, his large belly rising up and down with laughter as the alcohol he had consumed that night calmed him a little, "To where have you been escaping recently?"_

_Yuki froze as she stood upon the threshold of her father's private office, "No where my dearest father, only to the stables or to my classroom to study diligently. You called for me?"_

"_I did indeed," her father replied in a jovial voice, "I have some excellent news."_

_Yuki held her breath for her father's version of excellent news couldn't be more different from hers. His version of good news generally meant, "I have found you some more suitors," whilst hers would be, "I have decided to let you marry whomever you wish."_

"_Any news that my father tells me is good news, what news have we been blessed with today?" she asked in her obedient voice, detesting her status as being a princess. _

"_I have found you a fine husband," he revealed, a large smile spreading across his face, "Out of all the suitors I had chosen, he is the most worthy of being a royal and his background is very pure, his family have been nobles for generations."_

_Yuki had to use all her strength so that she did not end up yelling out in anger as her world shattered to pieces in front of her. She bit her lip to stop her from crying as her eyes welled up with tears, ones that stung as she held them back. She could feel Rasen's presence tugging at her, making it clear that she wanted to kill her father in sheer fury. Would she really have to marry some guy who was most likely three times her age? What would happen to her and Byakuya? Would she still be able to see him? Tears began to streak down her face as her head began to spin with questions._

"_Why are you crying, wench?" he father suddenly asked, his voice tinged with irritation at his daughters response._

"_I am just…so…happy," she lied, forcing a smile and trying to laugh as she openly cried now, "I am honoured that my father has found me a husband. I can think of no greater honour…thank you."_

"_He will make a fine husband," her father said, satisfied with her daughter's response, "And you are to meet him this evening for a reception ball, I expect you to wear your finest silk dress, you are dismissed."_

_Yuki nodded before hastily leaving, rushing up to her room and throwing herself on her bed to cry. She curled up into a ball on her quilt, her tears falling thick and fast, splattering onto her bed. _

_xxxxxxx_

_Her eyes were still rimmed with redness as her maid painted her lips with colour before applying a power to her cheeks, rubbing it in with a brush to make her skin paler. _

"_Finished," Yoruichi concluded, a grin on her face, "You look wonderful, you're husband-to-be will think so too."_

"_T-Thank you," she forced a smile, stopping with all her might not to cry again, "You always do your best to make me look pretty." _

"_Well you are naturally beautiful so it doesn't take much work," she responded with genuine maternal fondness, "Now, let's get you to this ball so you can see this old geezer."_

"_Yoruichi!" Yuki gasped before laughing at her derogatory term, "If anyone else heard you, you would surly be punished!"_

"_Well then it's a good job it is only you and me here then and I know how you feel about all of this, you didn't really expect me to believe that you were crying with happiness did you?"_

"_Well I…uh…" Yuki began but found she could not reply as Yoruichi's answer stunned her. _

"_I'm sorry," Yoruichi apologized, "I know how you feel, betrayed, distraught, heart-broken…"_

"_No…no you don't," Yuki replied quietly, "You don't know how I feel, and you married for love, not because you were forced to."_

"_That is true but I know all about your secret love affair with that young farmer boy," she revealed, "I know where you have been sneaking off too at night and sometimes during the day when you can escape." _

_Yuki gasped, shocked at her maid's disclosure of her so-called secret, "Please…please don't tell anyone…I didn't mean to…it just happened…I…"_

"_Don't worry, I would never do that!" Yoruichi assured her, "I am kind of glad that you are seeing a boy your own age, it is good for you to experience true love. You are like a daughter to me and all I want is your happiness. There is one pressing matter however, that I must know…"_

"_Of course," Yuki replied quickly, feeling relief for the first time that day, she had someone who would help her. _

"_Are you still an innocent?" Yoruichi asked, her voice suddenly grave._

"_Yes," Yuki replied instantly for she had not yet experienced a sexual relationship with Byakuya, although she would very much like to. _

"_Thank goodness," Yoruichi responded, "For you are meant to keep your virgin knot until your marriage night, however if you were not an innocent, I could hardly blame you for I should not expect you would want to lose it to your husband-to-be."_

_Yuki sighed in relief; at least she understood how she felt about all of it._

"_Will I ever be able to experience such pleasures with him?" Yuki asked quietly, suddenly fearful as to who could be near._

"_It would be unwise to experience this with him completely, however if you were to, doing so before your wedding night could be a fatal mistake." _

"_But then how can I…?" she began to say, however she was cut off by a sound at the door. _

"_Come in," Yoruichi said loudly as she ushered Yuki to her feet._

_One of the timid maids entered the room, shuffling inside, "His highness is waiting for you in the hall, and everyone is expecting you now." _

"_Thank you, Saya," Yoruichi replied, "You can return to your duties now."_

_Saya nodded before edging back out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her slowly. Yuki turned back round to Yoruichi, opening her mouth to utter a cry of distress when Yoruichi placed her finger to her lips, shushing her immediately. _

"_I know," she said in a calming voice before embracing her and running her fingers through her golden hair, "You'll be ok, just be polite and courteous, say you're so happy to be finally engaged to be married and briefly dance with him, that's all."_

"_But…" she started to argue, but it fell on deaf ears._

"_But nothing, you have to do this, I'm sorry. Now get your mask, his highness has arranged a Mardi Gras ball for this evening."_

_Yuki sighed as she got her mask, how was she going to deal with this night and then break the news to Byakuya? He would be heartbroken, like she was. Yoruichi embraced Yuki for a moment before letting go and pushing the girl who was like her own daughter out of the door and into the long winding corridor. _

_xxxxxxx_

"_May I present my daughter, Princess Yukika," her father bellowed as she stood at the top of the staircase, under the scrutiny of hundreds of party guests. They all clapped as she was told to descend the staircase by one of the royal retainers, her skirts trailing behind her. She took one step at a time, slowly, looking up at the other end of the hall, keeping her gaze fixed so that she did not break her resolve in front of all these nobles. _

_A quiet hush fell over the guests as she reached the end of the staircase, instantly meeting a man far superior to her in age. She held her breath as she realised this was her husband-to-be. He grinned at her, his crooked teeth making him look even creepier that he did normally as he offered his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it, aware that she was being watched intently by all, before being dragged into the middle of the floor, the guests making space to watch them. She took the time to study him as he began the waltz, leading her roughly around the floor and narrowly missing her feet in his carelessness. She flinched a little in disgust as she realised how old he was for his hair was more grey and black. She recoiled at how he reeked of stale cigars and alcohol, the grime under his fingernails was appalling and the deep lines and wrinkles on his face emphasized his age. For saying he was a noble, he was disgusting, Byakuya kept far cleaner than him and he worked on a farm all day. She winced a little as he gripped her hands too tightly and his grip on her narrow waist also tightened. She cursed her father for making her take a husband whom she did not want, and particularly a man like this. _

_After a while, the song eventually finished, leaving the guests to clap, giving their congratulations on the wedding that was to come. She wrenched her hand back from his as the rest of the guests began to dance as the music started again. _

"_Thank you," she lied politely, "I must mingle with the other guests now."_

_She bowed before flitting off into the mass, pushing past the brightly dressed men and women, all wearing ornate and colourful masks, concealing them. She found a less populated area of the hall, stopping for a moment and surveying the dancers with a sigh. She walked back into the shady part of the room, stepping behind one of the marble pillars that held the inside balcony above. _

_She nearly screamed as she felt a presence behind her and someone's warm breath on her neck, "Care for a snack?"_

_She half yelped before a hand covered her mouth, shushing her before she felt soft gentle kisses on the back of her neck, calming her again. _

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered, thankful that the music concealed her shriek. _

"_I came to see you," he replied as she turned around to face him, "And I am glad I did, you look beautiful. Well you always loom beautiful, and tonight is no exception."_

"_You risked everything we have been concealing so that you could see me?" she asked as she noticed his formal attire, he must have pinched it from the servants quarters as well as the plain black mask and the tray of food he was carrying._

"_Of course, I had no doubt about it when I heard what has happened," he said, his tone suddenly grave, "Rasen found me and told me earlier."_

"_What are we to do?" she asked as he placed the tray on the ledge and removed the mask from his face, discarding it on the floor. _

"_I'm not sure," he said before reaching in to kiss her._

_She received the kiss passionately, noticing the sense of urgency that the two of them had. She broke off only when the music suddenly stopped, and she could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat. She held her breath, waiting for the music to start again and only exhaling when it did start._

"_I was worried I had been caught missing for a moment there," she whispered as Byakuya reached in again, nipping her neck and brushing some of her powder from her face, "We could be caught…if we stay here…"_

"_Then we can go elsewhere if you are worried," he suggested between kisses, taking her hand and pulling her away from the column and towards the door that led to one of the many gardens. She followed him to the main pathway, stopping at one of the alcoves and picking one of the flowers from the trellis. She rested against the wall, taking the flower from him and smelling it, taking in its sweet scent. He took it from her and gently removed the clip that was holding her hair up before placing it in her hair as it fell long once more. _

_She closed her eyes and she looked up, feeling his soft lips on hers once more before he explored her mouth, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. Her hands automatically went to his chest, a rush of exhilaration coursing throughout her as his hands slipped down to her waist. She went rigid as he slowly began to undo the top layer of her dress, Yoruichi's words sounding in her ears once more. _

"_What's wrong?" he whispered as he noticed her sudden reluctance._

"_Nothing," she replied, turning her head and concentrating on the flowers, trying to resist with all her might, despite that she wanted nothing more than this, "I am just worried about what we are going to do, especially if I am being forced to marry."_

"_Well we can keep doing what we have always done," he pointed out as he brushed his lips against her neck, taking in her floral scent, "Meeting up secretly, it shouldn't be difficult to escape his clutches if he is always in noble meetings."_

"_I guess," she replied as she closed her eyes once more and allowed him to continue, letting him undo the lace at the back and the few buttons at the front. Each little nibble that he placed on her neck sent her further toward the edge and her body ached for him. Giving in, she pushed his coat from his shoulders, exposing his broad torso under the thin shirt. She undid the lower buttons of his shirt before slipping her hands under and feeling his toned chest, hearing him groan as she did so. Her hands trailed his body, following the contours of his muscles and running down his strong back. _

_She instinctively ran her nails down his back as he reached her under-dress, the last barrier before he could touch her soft skin. Yuki gave a little moan as his hands journeyed her breasts, her waist and hips, only exciting her further and increasing her need for him. He planted burning kisses along her collar bone, pushing down the last garment over her shoulders a little and exposing more of her porcelain skin to him. She gasped as his hand ran down the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up to his waist. He lifted her up with ease before resting her back against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them to eye level. Her green eyes met his grey for a moment before they kissed again, passion fuelling the two of them. She gasped as he brushed her breasts with his hand, his fingers running over the sensitive bud. Her loose undergarment was pushed down further, and Yuki held her breath as she felt his hardness press against her. She continued to make small moaning noises as he broke away to work his way down to her now exposed breasts, cupping the left one in his hand. _

_Footsteps sounded in the courtyard, getting closer to them, the noises echoing off the stone pillars. The pair froze, suddenly aware of the outside world and the music that had stopped playing in the distance. _

"_Don't find us…" she whispered in a quiet plea._

_Byakuya lowered her to the ground before helping her with her under-dress and then helping with the rest of her skirts, tying the laces back up in knots and straightening her ruffled dress. Yuki did the buttons back up on his shirt and helped him with his coat before giving him one last kiss and ushering him into the shadows. Yuki casually strolled out of the alcove, keeping her poise and looking as regal as possible. _

_She sighed in relief as Yoruichi made her way up the path briskly, her face like thunder._

"_Miss Yukika," she reprimanded, "What are you doing out here? Your father is having all of us look for you."_

"_Oh," she lied, walking towards her before giving Byakuya a glance, "I was only trying to catch some fresh air, and it was awfully hot in there."_

"_The only think that is getting hot is you and that farm boy," she scolded, "Get out here, I know you're there."_

_Yuki watched as Byakuya appeared out of the shadows, walking to stand beside her and in front of the ruffled woman, "I am sorry I sneaked in, but I had to see her, especially after the news."_

"_I don't care of you sneak in, just watch what you are doing," she continued in her harsh voice, "If you get yourself killed, I will have a heartbroken mistress." _

_Byakuya laughed a little before turning serious once more, "I am careful and I wouldn't do anything that could cause real harm or danger to her."_

"_Good, I shall be having words with you soon," Yoruichi said before quickly tying up Yuki's hair and sending her back in with her apologies and the lie of a make-up retouch and a hair touch up. _

_Yuki hugged him one last time before being conducted back inside to begin her second dance with her husband-to-be. _

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for all the reviews I get, i love them!**

**In the next chapter: It's the wedding day and wedding NIGHT! Will they or won't they tie the knot, giving the current situation and will the day lead to Yuki's deflowerment? **


End file.
